Tell Me The Reason Why
by SensiblyTainted
Summary: Harry is rescued at eight from his abusive uncle by five teen soldiers who've just won their own war. Under their tutelage, Harry comes to Hogwarts with skills the Wizarding world doesn't expect and brothers who won't let Harry go without a fight.
1. Tell Me Why

**A/N: **This is an AU crossover involving Harry Potter/ Gundam Wing. The first bit of the story has a Gundam Wing setting, but will mainly deal with the Harry Potter Universe. **It is NOT NECESSARY to know the Gundam Wing series** as I'm mostly taking five characters from the Anime/Manga and bringing them to Harry's world.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. I just own the twisted plot. LOL!

**Warnings: **This story will have violence, sexual situations, Slash pairings [No, I won't tell you who up front! You'll have to read to find out! Hahaha!], recovery from child abuse, and occasional cursing.

**What you need to know about Gundam Wing: **Basically it is an AU future of Earth, where humans possess advanced technology. The ultimate tool of war are large robotic mecha machines. The most advanced of which are called Gundams. There were five piloted by teenage boys. They fought in a war where Earth was pitted against the large space colonies where many humans now live. After fighting for their home colonies against the aggressive Earth, the pilots were betrayed, went into hiding, fought in a second wave of the same war, this time against the colonies who were trying to utterly destroy the planet. In the end, they saved the Earth and the colonies. Some people see them as terrorists while others hail them as heroes.

**Setting of this story: **_Tell Me Why_ begins a year after the wars. In the course of duty, Heero Yuy, one of the Gundam pilots, discovers Harry Potter and basically adopts him. He and his friends, the four other Gundam pilots, raise Harry. The main story line starts when Harry gets to Hogwarts. Harry is going to be very AU considering he is a survivor of extreme child abuse and raised by five teenage ex-soldiers.

**Hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

**Tell Me Why**

After the colonies and Earth had come close to destroying each other, most of humanity had rejected war and discarded all weapons. However, Une and those like her were not confident pacifism would remain popular. Thus she had created, with the approval of the leaders of the Earth Sphere United Nation, a police organization named the Preventers. Their goal was to make sure no one was ever again armed with weapons of mass destruction like that of the large robotic mobile suits and the more advanced Gundams.

A little over a year after the wars, they'd yet to face any noteworthy terrorists. Unfortunately, that was all about to change. A certain underground movement on Earth had come to her attention. Several companies, unrelated at first glance, had been caught manufacturing weapons parts illegally. Her investigative unit had just delivered a report that made her go cold. It seemed the recent instances were masterminded by the same group.

As her office door swung open, Commander Une looked up from the file she was reviewing, her long brown hair sliding over her shoulders. Heero Yuy, her top agent and former Gundam pilot, entered without a greeting. Cold blue eyes made a sweep of the room for threats before the soldier crossed the thick black carpet to stand in front of her admittedly massive desk. She usually greeted him with a small smile, but not this day.

"I'm aware you asked for a week's vacation, but a significant breakthrough in the case has surfaced. We believe we've discovered another operation. There have been reports of an illicit weapons manufacturer in England, under the cover of one Grunnings Drilling company. The mission is to investigate the company and try to get a positive ID on a member of the terrorist cell and capture their partner in the company. I want him alive for questioning."

Heero's expression never wavered, and he answered with a short, "Mission accepted."

"Thank you, Agent Wing. I feel confident with you leading the investigation that we'll soon locate and arrest these terrorists," she told him honestly, her dark brown eyes softening.

xXxXxXx

Heero settled into his seat on the jet and pulled out his laptop. He quickly typed in a message to Winner informing him he wouldn't be able to attend the barbeque with the other pilots. He regretted missing the event. It had been months since he'd seen his comrades.

After the wars, Quatre Winner had returned to his large, wealthy family and became CEO of Winner Enterprises Inc. Trowa Barton worked as his bodyguard and was, Heero suspected, Winner's lover. Wufei Chang bounced around between Universities, sometimes as a student, sometimes as the instructor. Heero saw him most often, since the Chinese pilot occasionally worked with Heero on difficult cases. As for Duo Maxwell, the most exuberant of all of them, he worked on his home colony of L2. He had no official position with the local authorities, but he was making significant progress in nearly single-handedly cleaning up the streets.

Heero was the only one who had accepted a position in the Preventer Organization. The others had decided they needed a break from the military. He could understand that. In fact, he envied them their ability to take up civilian lives so easily. He would never posses that ability. He was a soldier. It was all he knew.

Closing his laptop, Heero reclined his seat, using the flight as an opportunity to get some sleep. He had a feeling this mission would be difficult and he wouldn't have the chance to rest for a while once he landed.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, Kitty-Cat!"

"Duo!" Quatre laughed as his friend flung his arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug.

"Man, you're getting tall, there, Q-ball. I think Trowa's rubbing off on you." Violet eyes sparkled as he gave the blonde a sly grin.

Quatre grinned back, seeing his lover's cheeks turn an alluring red from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure we're equally rubbing off on each other."

Duo's head tilted back as he laughed loudly.

Quatre's smile only widened when Trowa sent him a mild glare. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

The mansion was not the largest he owned, but he knew it was still extravagant to Duo. He watched amused as his friend ran this way and that, exclaiming over everything he could see. Today Duo wore a black priest shirt, including a white collar, with the long sleeves rolled up at to his elbow. The tight jeans and thick boots were a matching black. It was the outfit he wore most frequently now that he no longer wore a military uniform or flight suit. As weird as it was, the attire looked right on Duo somehow.

"Is Hee-chan or Wuffers here yet?"

Quatre smiled, pulling his attention back to the conversation at hand. "Wufei is out back with Rashid learning how to work the grill." His smile shrank marginally. "Heero cancelled at the last minute. Apparently an important mission came up that he couldn't ignore."

Duo groaned dramatically. "There's always a mission. That boy will never learn. He's a classic workaholic!"

"I agree," Quatre said softly. "I wish he didn't work so hard."

"You could also be classified as a workaholic," Trowa admonished, eyes sparkling. They were a deeper green today reflecting the same color of his turtle neck. The shirt clung to his lean torso and narrow hips. Quatre was rather proud of his selection. His lover looked delicious.

Duo cackled. "Oh, he told on you!"

Quatre blushed bright red. "Shut up."

xXxXxXx

Heero repelled two floors down from the roof until he hung outside the President's office. It was the night of the new moon, so there was no light to reveal him as he cut a hole in the window large enough to slide through. No alarms sounded and he smirked. It took only a few minutes before he had the state-of-the-art running and began hacking the files. It didn't take him long to discover the President was involved in nothing more dangerous than the stock market. But even at a glance, some of these numbers weren't adding up.

He quickly erased any evidence of his presence from the machine and booted it down. He'd memorized a schematic of the building before ever entering, so he moved without hesitation. The VP's office was surprisingly well protected. Heero's eyes narrowed. It was even more protected than the President's office. Pulling delicate machinery from his waist pouch, Heero knelt and got to work.

Two hours later, a dark shadow slipped back out the hole he'd created and climbed onto the roof for a quick escape. In his possession, he had several thumb drives of damning information. There were warehouse blue-prints, weapons schematics, evidence of embezzlement and even theft of some serious metals and chemicals. The VP had kept a surprising amount of data on his office computer, but likely the man had thought the advanced firewalls and defense programs would keep it safe. However, he never took into account a hacker of Heero's skills.

Triumphant, Heero made his way back to his hotel to report his findings.

"I want you to apprehend this man personally. I want no mistakes. We need him alive to identify his partners," Commander Une ordered. "I'll assemble a team to raid the warehouse at 0400."

"Understood, Wing out."

Heero ended the call and glanced at the time. It was nearing six in the morning and he hadn't slept in close to twenty hours. Before hitting the office building, he'd broken into the President's house, but he'd found nothing. Still, he couldn't rest. It would be unwise to attempt the arrest later. There was the possibility that the VP would discover his office had been broken into and flee. Likewise, if Heero waited until after four o'clock, the man would hear of the warehouse raid. He'd have to go now.

With a small sigh, Heero changed from his stealth clothes into his grey Preventer uniform.

xXxXxXx

Trowa watched his friends carefully. Duo and Wufei were fighting over the last hamburger, their knives in a vicious duel over the plate. This was the second day of their reunion, and he couldn't help but notice there was something almost frenetic about his friend's motions. He glanced at his love and saw Quatre rubbing his chest absently. There was smile on his face, but his eyes were troubled. Sensing his gaze, Quatre turned large blue eyes his way. Long bangs hiding half his face, Trowa lifted his visible eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to get dessert. Try not to kill each other," Quatre teased. They hardly noticed.

"Wuffers! You're going down!" Duo snarled, tugging at his braid with his freehand, trying to free it from Wufei's grip.

"A lowlife like you will never be able to compete with me."

"Bring it, China man!"

"I'll teach you your place, thief!"

Trowa followed Quatre inside where a large chocolate cake waited on the counter. He felt warm to his toes remembering the late night scene when they'd baked it and what they'd done with the extra frosting. Quatre was not a strategic genius for nothing. Unfortunately, his lover wasn't distracted by thoughts of what had occurred in the kitchen only a few hours before.

"They're unhappy," he spoke softly.

Trowa frowned at him.

"Not about being here," Quatre reassured with a wave of his hand. "No, they're both very relieved to be together with us again. They're unhappy with life. They aren't adjusting as well as they portray themselves. Same as me. It's getting worse, Trowa." Soft golden hair fell around his face as he looked up. "We're all foundering a bit, aren't we, without the war. We wanted peace for so long. So why… Why can't we be happy?"

Trowa tightened his arms around the lean body in his arms. "It will come, Quatre. One day."

Quatre turned so they were facing each other and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Trowa gently kissed his cheeks, his lips, his eyes. He didn't need to say the words. He let his emotions speak for him, knowing Quatre could feel them. Blue eyes sparkled happily back at him before Quatre pulled away.

"You play defense why I carry these out. I don't want all our hard work wasted."

Trowa chuckled and led the way, obediently blocking Duo when the exuberant pilot tried to pounce on Quatre and steal a piece of cake.

xXxXxXx

The arrest went as expected. The VP owned a four-bedroom townhouse in London. Heero had arrived before anyone had woken, dragged the obese man from the house and warned the wife and son they should make themselves available to answer questions should there be any. The wife made a fuss, but Heero was not unused to unmanageable females. He ignored her while he made a quick sweep of the house, the suspect already carted away by local Preventer agents. It was a routine sweep. He hadn't expected to find anything. Especially not this.

Heero knelt in front of the wide-screen plasma TV, having pushed play on the DVD to see what had last been watched. It was a home video, but it was not one of happy memories. A battered little boy looked out at him. He trembled as he posed for the camera, his large green eyes bright with fear. He flinched, clearly getting instructions off camera and began to touch himself very inappropriately.

Tearing his eyes from the screen, Heero opened the drawer that held all the family's DVDs. There was a locked box to the right. He had it open in seconds and numbly stared at the dozens of plain DVDs that rested inside. With a sharpie, words were written carelessly across the silver discs. Dinner time. Strip search. Hide and seek. Bath time. The titles chilled him to the marrow.

The click of a gun being armed had Heero on his feet, weapon out and ready to fire. Sounds drew him quickly from the entertainment room. He pressed his back to the wall, mind calculating scenarios, as he moved smoothly down the hallway on silent feet. The familiar screechy voice became clearer as he neared the kitchen. He swung into the room, weapon at ready, making a lightning-fast visual sweep of the room.

Two doorways, four windows. Two occupants. Multiple possible weapons. One threat armed with a gun.

"…let you ruin my husband, you freak! I should have killed you long ago, you worthless piece of filth!"

"I sorry, please, don't, please, I sorry, please, no, I be good, please…"

The same little boy as in the horrific videos, cowering, sprawled half out of a pantry, a dirty blanket wrapped around his stick thin legs, arms up in a defensive position. His eyes were on the woman's weapon, gaunt face streaked with tears, tight with terror. The scent of fresh urine registered just as the woman let loose an insane scream, her finger tightening on the trigger. Heero fired.

The woman fell dead instantly with a bullet through her skull. The little boy screamed as if he'd been lit on fire. Heero rushed forward, intent on covering his eyes from the blood splatter now decorating the cabinets and wall. As soon as he laid hands on the child, the boy's screams rose in pitch and urgency. He flailed and thrashed, beyond hysterical. Heero did all he could to keep the boy from clawing his eyes out and prevent him from braining himself on the furniture. The vicious battle lasted a long eternity. The high-pitched hysterical screams rang in Heero's ears, shaking him to the core. It tore through his nervous system, pushing him toward a hysterical fit of his own. Mercifully, the child went limp, unconscious.

Heero sat there, panting, the boy sprawled half in his lap. The large t-shirt he wore was half torn from his abused body. He registered old bruises, scars from sharp instruments and burns. There were welts from a belt. There were cuts and abrasions on his knees, left cheek, chin, palms. Then there was the obvious fact the child was starved, his ribs overhanging a near non-existent abdomen. Every bone could be seen so clearly, Heero could tell a few places where the child had suffered broken bones and they hadn't healed properly even without an x-ray. The tally was truly horrendous.

Shaking, Heero bundled the child toward his chest, cradling him with one arm as he rose to his feet. His free hand pulled his phone free of his belt, and he quickly dialed the local department requesting CSI and an ambulance. He was sealing this entire house as a crime scene.

xXxXxXx

"Maxwell's famous pies, what's your flavor?" Duo asked cheerfully as he answered his phone. He was striding through the spaceport, having just arrived back from his visit to Quatre on L4. L2 was slowly recovering, but there were still a plethora of beggars at the port. He dodged reaching hands with the practiced ease of a lifetime, keeping alert for any thugs or pickpockets, only half his attention on the call. He came to an abrupt stop, however, and moved quickly to a defensible nook when he heard the impossible.

"_Duo… I need your help."_

Violet eyes wide, Duo practically dropped his duffle. "Heero? Where are you?"

"_Earth. London, England,"_ came the succinct answer.

Adrenaline dumped into his system and he felt the cold, murderous rage that haunted him all through his childhood and the wars begin to fill him. Somebody had really fucked his buddy up if the Perfect Soldier was admitting to needing help, and he'd actually said Duo's name! And that meant Duo was going to seriously fuck up that Somebody. Fuck them up 'til they were dead.

"I'm on my way. Status?"

There was a pause that sent panic sizzling down his every nerve. His heart rate kicked up and his breathing deepened in preparations for battle.

"_Undamaged,"_ Heero finally answered.

"Position?"

"_HQ."_

"ETA 16 hours," Duo reassured. "Do you need supplies? Do I need to come in hot?"

"_Negitive. Negitive."_

"Should I contact the others?"

Another little pause and, damn it, there was something really fucking wrong here. He would have shaved his head fucking bald in exchange for the ability to teleport to Heero's side. His free hand gripped his beloved waist-length braid.

"_I don't know."_

Duo gave a sharp nod, even knowing Heero couldn't see it. "All right. I'm already at the spaceport. I'm getting my ticket now. Hang tight, Heero."

"_Roger,"_ his friend answered, voice tight with strain. _"Sixteen hours."_

The call ended. Duo snatched up his bag and sprinted back inside the port, his hand already speed dialing. Quatre answered on the second ring. "Cat! Man, some major royal shit is going down. Heero just called me requesting assistance. He's on Earth, London. I don't know what's happened, but I'm meeting him at HQ in 16 hours. He says he's uninjured, but his voice wasn't all perfect monotone either. He was under some serious strain for me to hear it."

"_Duo, slow down. Do you know anything about the mission?"_

"Nada," he snapped. "Hold on." Duo quickly worked the machine to secure a ticket on the next available flight to Europe. Finished, he snagged the ticket and ran toward the gate. He had twelve minutes before it closed. "I'm heading to the gate now. I'm not sure if Heero's told the head honcho about whatever's gone down, so do your digging subtly. I'll call you as soon as I know anything more. Get a hold of Wufei. Everyone should be on standby just in case."

"_Of course,"_ Quatre exclaimed. _"And you better call me immediately!"_

"Will do," he promised rather grimly. "Gotta get on my flight. Later!"

Duo quickly snapped his phone shut and thrust his ticket forward just as the gate began to close. He slipped through and ran down the corridor to the shuttle. _I'm coming, Heero,_ he promised once more.

xXxXxXx

Heero had seen some really horrible things in the war. He'd accidently killed civilians. The worst was the little girl and her puppy on one of his fist solo missions. He would never forget them and had returned several times to the spot where they'd died to bring flowers. He'd accidently killed a plane full of peace diplomats, mistakenly thinking they were the enemy. He'd watched his comrades risk death. He'd seen them tortured and beaten. This… This he wasn't sure he could handle.

He was surprised and sickened. Worst was the rage. Rage he didn't think he could keep tamed much longer, and he was beyond the point where he feared what he was capable of. He was reaching the point of looking forward to the destruction he would reap. Une had Dursley locked up and had refused to let him near, otherwise the man would be dead by now. Heero was a breath away from storming the building and severely damaging anyone who got in his way, orders be damned.

"01!"

Heero's eyes snapped up to the figure darting across the street. The slender teen moved with quick efficiency, a long rope of chestnut hair flying behind him. "02," he answered, voice cold, vision tunneling. He was beginning to slip.

Then Duo was there, right in front of him. His violet eyes reflected Heero's capacity toward violence, they raked his form, looking for injuries, and Heero gave a little smirk. The injury was inside his mind, festering, writhing, waiting to break loose. Duo held his gaze for a long moment. He took everything in, analyzed and understood in a way no one else could besides three others.

"Mission accepted," Duo said, sounding exactly like Heero normally did. It reminded him of his strict training, and he grasped at it desperately. "Details?"

Heero breathed deeply. He knew if he spoke out loud it would set him off again, and he was only just maintaining control. But he had come prepared. He shifted his laptop case, made a desk of his arms. Duo opened the computer, putting his back to the building to ensure no one could read over his shoulder. Heero's deadly gaze scanned the street and kept anyone from approaching from that direction.

The machine was already primed, the windows ready with written reports, copies of the DVDs found in the house, pictures taken inside, real-time updates on the lab results, and the medical reports of the victim. Heero could see it all in his mind's eye without having to look at the screen. It was burned on his retinas.

In his peripheral vision, he registered Duo growing tenser and tenser. He heard the brunet's breathing grow quick and rapid in reaction. Heero concentrated on keeping his own deep and slow, still trying to keep from blowing up the whole goddamn building just to kill the fucker who'd done that to the boy.

"How did you find this?" Duo asked, voice a low hiss.

Heero shivered at the sheer threat in that sound. "Dursley is VP for a company building weapons illicitly in their warehouses. He's been in contact with a terrorist group behind many such operations. I went to his house to perform the arrest. During a casual sweep after the fact, I found one of the videos. The wife tried to kill the boy in a fit of madness, thinking if he wasn't alive that would somehow protect her husband from being prosecuted for his crimes against the boy. I killed her."

"What do you need?"

Heero remained silent for a long moment. What did he need? It was a good question. He wanted revenge. He wanted to eradicate him so thoroughly it would erase his presence from the past and keep any of this from happening to the child. But more than that, he wanted to fix it. He wanted to never hear that boy scream in terror like that ever again. He wanted to protect him with every fiber of his being.

"He was hysterical when he woke up. Violent. Terrified. Non-verbal. They had to sedate him." Heero turned to look at Duo for the first time since handing over his laptop. "They say the abuse was so severe they don't think he'll recover. They project he'll be in ICU for a few weeks and then sent to an asylum."

Duo sneered, his brows sloping sharply down. "Bastards."

Heero nodded. He couldn't stand the thought of that boy being locked up, drugged and shut away as a lost cause after everything he'd been through. "I want to try. I want to give him a chance. But they won't give him to me."

Duo's mouth fell open in utter shock. "You think they'll give him to me? No way! Not with my record!"

"Your record of dealing with street kids and war orphans and turning them around? You know what can help him, Duo. That's what your record says. I think they'll grant us joint custody if I pull some strings with Commander Une."

Duo blushed bright red, mouth still open. "You're crazy! You should have called Quatre!"

Heero shook his head sharply once. "No. His empathy will be an asset, but it will also hinder him. The boy is clearly over-emotional. It will affect Winner's judgment. He also has no experience with children, let alone abuse. Same goes for Chang. Barton is familiar with abuse and is good with injured animals, but he also has no experience with children. The primary candidate for enabling a successful rehabilitation is you." He took another deep breath. "Will you do this?" He stared into his fellow pilot's eyes, aware of what he was asking. This would be a fulltime commitment for an unknown length of time, but Heero had to ask. He couldn't walk away from this case or this child, but he didn't have the skills required for the mission.

"Damn, man," Duo breathed. He unconsciously twisted his braid in his hands. "I was all set to rescue you from terrorists, but you're asking me to raise a kid with you. This isn't going to be a walk in the park. They might be right. Some kids just don't recover from the shit they go through, ya know?"

"I have to try," Heero said resolute.

Duo shook his head, a grin beginning to spread across his face. "Who woulda thunk it? The great Hee-chan's a teddy bear." The smile fell, and he rubbed at his eyes roughly. "All right. Yeah. I'll do it. Course I will." He pinned Heero with a hard stare. "As long as it's clear we're doing this together. I don't want you running off on missions for weeks at a time while I'm grounded with the kid, trying to piece him back together alone."

Heero nodded, his shoulders relaxing and the killing urge backing off significantly now that he had a new mission to focus on. "I will request a temporary leave of absence when we file for custody."

Duo laughed. "I never thought I'd have the great Heero Yuy asking me to have his baby!"

"Baka," Heero growled tiredly, though secretly he was amused. Nothing kept Duo down for long. That's what he was counting on.

xXxXxXx

Trowa sat against the headboard of their bed with Quatre between his legs sobbing against his chest. He ran his hand soothingly through the soft blonde hair, down the teen's back, again and again. Duo had sent them all the information he and Heero had gathered about the case, and it wasn't pretty. Molestation, physical torture, starvation, depravation, exploitation… The boy was only eight years old.

Not even Duo's amusing stories about the battle of Heero verses Une could dampen the horror of the situation. Needless to say, Heero had won. He and Duo had been granted custody of the child and Heero granted an "until further notice" leave of absence. Still, recovery would be hard, and Duo and Heero couldn't do it alone. Thus Duo had solemnly asked for their support. Quatre had instantly agreed, of course, and Trowa had given his own heartfelt promise. He knew without a doubt Wufei would as well.

The phone rang on the private line. Trowa reached a long arm over to the nightstand, his other hand never ceasing its petting motion. "Barton."

"_Who is this child? How did he end up with that sicko?"_ Wufei demanded in loud outrage.

"Apparently he is their nephew, one Harry Potter. We have the boy's birth certificate and the death certificate of the boy's parents when he was fifteen months, but nothing official assigns the boy to Dursley's custody. Heero suspected they were forged, but a DNA test revealed the woman is closely related to him, either a sister to the child's mother or father. There's no record of how or when the boy arrived in their care. He never attended school nor received medical attention."

"_Outrageous!"_ Wufei was near incoherent with rage. _"They should be executed for these crimes! I will be glad to arrange it myself if it is not already being done!"_

Trowa shook his head. "The woman was killed on the scene by Heero. The man is still in custody involving a weapons manufacturing case and protected by Une."

"_Despicable!"_

"They are bringing Harry here in two weeks when he's released from the hospital, so they will be busy arranging transportation and acquiring intelligence about the child's requirements."

"_What can I do?"_ Wufei asked immediately, understanding at once.

"If you have time available, could you scour the internet? Apparently the man posted his little videos and charged for their viewing. Heero wants as much of that as possible erased so it doesn't come back to haunt the boy."

"_Understood. Consider it done,"_ the Chinese pilot growled into the phone.

"Thanks, Wufei," Trowa said softly.

"_How is Winner?"_ Wufei asked more gently, clearly he could hear the blonde sniffling in the background.

Trowa said nothing. They were all the same, he suspected. Not well at all, but very determined to succeed.

"_If there is room and my assistance is welcome, I am willing to come."_

Quatre reached up and gently took the phone from Trowa's hand. "Of course. You are always welcome, Wufei."

"_Thank you."_

"When should I expect your arrival?"

"_In two days. I will help with the preparations for the house."_

"That's very helpful." Quatre smiled. "See you soon."

The connection ended without saying goodbye. All the pilots were a bit superstitious. Trowa accepted the phone back and set it aside. He slid down until he was lying flat, cradling his lover to his body.

xXxXxXx

Heero was out of uniform, technically on leave, wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The loose shirt and leather jacket kept hidden the gun tucked in the back of his pants. On leave or not, he'd never go unarmed. His computer case also held advanced tools and two more weapons. Duo sat beside him in similar attire. He was also armed. His gun was in the same place at the small of his back, but his other tools were secured in his waist-length braid instead of in a laptop case.

They were waiting at the hospital for Harry to be released into their custody. An ambulance was waiting outside for transport. It would take them to the port where an emergency equipped shuttle was on standby ready to take them to one of Quatre's smaller houses on L4. Heero had been instructed for days on Harry's condition and how to administer any of the medications the boy might need. The teen was practically a qualified nurse now.

Duo chuckled at that image. Nurse Heero, the patients would run screaming!

Dark blue eyes cut toward him briefly before returning toward the waiting room doors.

Duo sighed. "This is going to be a long haul. You might as well lighten up. Revealing stress will only upset the kid, so you might as well learn to relax now."

Heero glared but gave a sharp nod.

Duo grinned. He was surprised Heero was listening to his orders as well as he was, but as soon as the topic was not about Harry's wellbeing or mentality, Heero refused to take direction or accept assistance. It was reassuring. Duo didn't quite know what to do with a passive Heero Yuy. "So what's up with the Dursley guy? They fry 'em yet?"

"Dursley lived in Surrey until six months ago when he was promoted due to the funds slipped him by the terrorist group. According to Dursley, the group is convinced the colonies still secretly support the idea of destroying Earth. They have some serious backing, but they cover their tracks well. A man named Donovan approached Dursley, promising him power and wealth in exchange for helping provide materials and a place to assemble weapons, all in the defense of Earth."

Duo snorted. "Here we go again." It was a rather depressing thought. On the other hand, there was now such a thing as the Preventers, and they'd done just that. They'd found the weapons stash and prevented another outbreak of fighting.

"The Commander insists he will be useful to the investigation, so he will not be tried for some time yet."

"Good thing you found the kid." Duo clasped his partner's shoulder. "He wouldn't of made it much longer. You saved his life. Now we're gonna make it better. So relax."

Heero stared at him, his expression blank, but that didn't fool Duo for a moment. The dark brown hair was messier than usual, the blue eyes tight with strain. Bags were beginning to form under them. Even the Perfect Soldier had limits. It was Duo's job as Heero's new partner to make sure he didn't exceed those limits. _Good luck,_ Duo thought to himself, giving a wry snort. But, hell, Duo Maxwell was the king of making the impossible possible.

"Family of Harry Potter?"

They both jumped to their feet and were on the nurse in seconds. The woman paled and took a hasty step back. Duo quickly brought out the charm, hoping to defuse the tension. Civilians often found all five of them intimidating in the best of times. With Heero breathing down her neck, he was surprised the woman didn't turn and flee.

"That's us! It's so exciting to take him home at last! We've been waiting forever!"

The nurse focused on Duo, trying to pretend Heero wasn't there at all. She gave him a weak smile. "If you would follow me, I will take you to him."

"Great!" Duo bounced a little in place, bring his hands up to link behind his head.

Her smile firmed, and she turned and made her way steadily deeper into the hospital. "He's been heavily sedated. He shouldn't wake until you arrive on L4. If he does begin to regain consciousness, it is strongly recommended you sedate him again. He will undoubtedly panic. If he accidently pulls out any of these tubes, it could cause serious damage."

"We'll be very careful. Nothing will hurt little Harry on our watch," Duo promised.

"Good. Here he is."

She pulled back a curtain and revealed the little boy lying on a gurney, deeply asleep. The bruises were fading, the abrasions and cuts were nearly all healed. His skin was no longer deathly pale but had a healthy flush to it. Duo smiled as Heero immediately went for the chart at the bottom of the bed. He flipped through it efficiently, reading the latest reports. Duo turned to the nurse keeping her engaged and distracted while Heero made his own check of the boy.

"This is the perfect day for travel. The weather systems are completely mild. I take that as a good sign that everything will get better from now on."

"I hope so. That boy deserves it more than anyone else," she said sadly, eyes wet as she watched Heero finish. He began pushing the gurney forward without a word.

Duo smoothly moved forward with him, steadying the bed to ensure it moved in a straight line. He eyed the pair and snickered. "They kind of look alike, don't you think? Same messy hair?"

It was nearly the same color, too, a dark brown that was nearly black. The similarities ended there. Duo hadn't seen the kid's eyes much, but he knew they were a light color, lighter than Heero's cobalt blue, and the boy was much paler than Heero's tan skin. And of course their features were rather different. Heero had a slightly Japanese cast to his face, whereas the boy was clearly English.

The nurse laughed, walking with them to the loading bay. "Yes. They could be brothers."

Duo kept up a running chatter to the unconscious child in the bed, telling him about Quatre and Trowa and Wufei, innocent things that a nurse could overhear. It made them look more innocent and less like they were stealing the boy from the hospital. Even still, Heero's mission face drew several suspicious looks. Luckily, it wasn't long before they reached the loading bay.

"Do you need help?"

"We've got it. Thank you for everything," Duo assured her.

She smiled again. "It was our pleasure. Please take care of our little prince."

"Like you'd never believe," Duo assured with a laugh, thinking of Quatre and Heero in mother-hen mode. "We'll keep you updated!"

They had Harry loaded and were pulling out of the hospital parking lot in less than twenty minutes.

"In a hurry?" Duo asked wryly, brushing his light brown bangs out of his face.

"I want to get to a secure location."

Duo nodded, understanding the feeling. He also wanted Harry off the sedatives. They were the right move for now, but it was definitely not a long term solution. The sooner they had the boy aware, the sooner they could start work on healing him. Duo sighed and bent forward pressing his cheek to the child's scarred forehead. One hand held the smaller one gently, the other ran through the messy dark hair. It would be a long time before Harry would consciously accept reassuring contact such as this, but hopefully soon Duo would be able to hold him willingly.

xXxXxXx

Discomfort and the never-ending hunger woke him from a deep sleep. It was dark but not silent. There was the soft chatter of voices. Not close. The next room over maybe. Something soft was all around him. Definitely not his cupboard, then. The smell was different, too. Not musty. No dried blood or piss. No sweat or sickness. It smelled of fresh laundry. He began to get scared. Why was it so nice? What was going to happen? What did it mean?

He lay curled in a tight ball, frozen, eyes wide and blind in the darkness. But nothing happened. The voices never changed. Soft and regular and light. So unlike the voices he was used to: loud and hateful and sickening sweet in turns. Afraid, confused, lost, he lay still and prayed no one would find him. He didn't want to be hurt. The pain wasn't eating him from the inside out anymore. It was quiet. He'd do anything to keep it like that.

But eventually the dark became not so dark. Light began to spill through what appeared to be curtains around him. He realized in shock he was under something. He estimated he could crawl, but he'd never be able to sit up. The tight space didn't frighten him. It made him feel safe. His uncle was way too big to get him here. Even Dudley was too big. And Aunt Petunia would never get on her hands and knees to get him. He was safe. In a nest of soft blankets and a few pillows. It was utterly baffling. Why was he in such a nice place? Would he get in trouble for being here? He wasn't allowed to touch nice things! The fear came alive inside him, never far away, and he gave a tight whimper.

The voices stopped for a moment. His eyes went wide, absolutely terrified. Had the voices heard him? Were they coming to get him? He shook so hard, his teeth began to chatter. He couldn't get his breath. When the attack passed, he realized the voices were talking again. They weren't very close, but they were clearer now. He could understand the words. He listened, eyes wide, and stuffed his fingers in his mouth to muffle anymore noises he might make. Gotta be quiet! Gotta be good!

"My name is Duo and my friend is Heero. We're your new keepers. We have food here. We want you to eat, but you have to look out. If you look out, I will give you this food. I won't touch you. I won't make you come out from under the bed. This is your room now. We are giving it to you. We will never come in here unless you are in danger or you are hurting yourself. Do you understand? We are sitting just outside the doorway, holding this lovely food just for you. Just push the curtain aside and look out so I can give it to you. Easy, yes? I know it's scary, but it will make you feel better to eat."

The words seemed like they'd never end. A lot of it didn't make any sense at all. It seemed like the voice was talking to him, but no way! Why would he have a room? What would they make him do to stay here? The voice repeated the instructions several times. He waited for the voice to get angry, but it didn't happen. Then a second voice began to say the same things as the first voice. But this voice said he was Heero. The first voice was Duo.

Duo and Heero. They were his keepers now? He had to obey them, certainly. He had to obey everyone. But he had to obey Uncle most. They were his new Uncles? He had to obey them most now? It was so scary! He only just managed to keep Uncle happy enough to get by, but he had no idea what to do or what was expected from these new Uncles! He'd never make it! It would hurt so bad! They'd kill him, just like… just like…

He choked out a scream as memory assaulted him. A shiny gun, utter hate on his Aunt's face, gonna die after all that hard work, after suffering so much, he was going to die! Then… Then… It was too much, he went away.

When he came back, the hunger was worse. The voices were there still. They were still saying the same things. They still weren't angry. Duo and Heero. If he obeyed, they'd give him food. They wanted him to look out. Just look out at them. He didn't have to come out. No touching. Then he could eat. He was so hungry. Duo and Heero. His new Uncles. Have to obey Uncles.

Inching forward, he stretched out his hand. He touched the heavy fabric of the curtains falling to the floor all around him. He touched it and breathed deep through the fear. He was hungry. That could be fixed if he obeyed. The fear would never go away. He couldn't wait for that to happen. He had to just do it. He had to obey Duo and Heero. Shaking, weak, he closed his eyes and shifted the curtain. He felt the segments part. Felt cooler air hit his face and froze, eyes still squeezed shut. But he made the voices happy. That was good, right?

"You are doing so good. Almost there. You just have to look out, now, remember, and I'll give you food," the first voice, the Duo voice promised.

"You don't have to come out from under the bed. We won't touch you," the second voice, the Heero voice.

Slowly, holding his breath, shaking, he opened his eyes. Daylight. He blinked rapidly as they watered. His breath came out in a whoosh. The curtain wavered, fell almost closed again, but he steadied his hand because now he could smell the food even better. So hungry, want it so bad. He blinked until things became clearer. There was a doorway across the floor. Two people sat just outside, just like the voices said. There was a tray in front of them. The food was there.

"Good boy," Duo's voice said so warmly that his eyes began to water again. He was a good boy? Really? "I'm so proud of you. You did so good."

"Here. I'm going to push the food to you slowly," Heero's voice told him.

He watched in amazement as everything happened just as the voices kept saying. The tray moved slowly closer. He held his breath, terrified Duo and Heero would change their minds and snatch it away. Uncles liked to torment you, he knew. But the tray kept coming. It came until he could reach out a shaky hand and pull it into the dark under the bed, the curtain falling closed, hiding him from view. He was safe! He had food!

Sobbing, he tore into the soft, warm bread with sticky sweet jam. He moaned as the gnawing hunger finally had something else to chew on besides his insides. There was a small glass bottle of milk. He drank that down. There was a metal bottle of juice. He drank that just as fast. Before he knew it the tray was empty, but that was a good thing. If he ate another bite, he was certain he'd puke. Warm, safe, not so hungry, he curled up once more and began to fall asleep. He wondered about his new Uncles, Duo and Heero. Maybe… Maybe he could obey them and be a good boy.

xXxXxXx

Four hours to get the boy to eat. Heero stared into the bedroom, eyes unseeing. His chest was still tight with tension from listening to the panic attack and then the soft sobs of pained relief as the boy finally ate. He jumped as a hand settled on his shoulder.

"That was good. He still has the ability to trust," Duo said softly, voice husky from overuse.

Heero nodded. Duo had explained everything. He'd told him what to say, how to act. He'd informed Quatre how to set up this room for the child so he would feel safe. It had all been as Duo had predicted. They had carefully not addressed the boy by name. Likely he wouldn't know his name was Harry. On the videos, he was only ever addressed by Boy or Freak. They hadn't forced him to comply or do anything. It had all been his choice, a very slight return of his power. They gave him orders, something that would be familiar and comforting at this stage, and they didn't exceed what they'd told the child to expect. This was a good beginning, but it was still heartbreaking.

"Come on. Let's see what Q-ball picked up. Harry shouldn't wake up for a few hours. Then we'll feed him again. We'll start slow, but each time we'll ask him to add one more new thing to do. For example, next time we'll ask him to look and push the tray out from under the bed before we give him the new tray. Doing this, we'll slowly work our way up to a stronger trust and more complex expectations that he'll feel brave enough and capable enough to fulfill."

"Thank you, Duo." Heero's own voice was rough, but it had to be said. He looked up through his wild bangs into wide violet eyes. He held that gaze for a long moment before he stood and silently made his way to the nearest sitting room where their state-of-the-art monitoring devices were set up and where the other three pilots were waiting for them.

The sitting room had been transformed into a command center. Half the room held computer equipment and displays, the other half held couches and tables for relaxation. Quatre was curled up on the lap of Trowa, quietly crying. Wufei sat at the surveillance station, eyes averted. His fists were clenched on his thighs and his black eyes burned.

Duo appeared, pushing his way into the room with his trademark bounce. "Don't be like that, Cat! It was a very good first interaction. Nothing went wrong. He has every reason to trust us and keep trusting us. We'll get through this."

"It's not right that a child so young knows such fear," Quatre said as he sat up. His eyes were bloodshot and red. His expensive shirt and vest were wrinkled from laying against Trowa. "I don't think I've ever felt that kind of unrelenting fear, and he lives with it constantly."

Duo wrapped the blonde into an embrace. "The world's a scary place, but that's only 'cause he thinks he's alone. But that's not the case anymore. You'll see. He'll come around. We just have to really work at it. Work as hard as he's going to."

Quatre's expression hardened. "Yes. We will."

They all exchanged a glance at that. They were in this mission together.

**Chapter end.**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Cursed

**Cursed**

He'd been here for a while now, and he'd been given lots of food. There were five new Uncles. They came two at a time, always with food. Sometimes they had tasks for him to do. When he did good, they gave him something. When he couldn't do it, they didn't get mad and still gave him food. He slept a lot, and that made him nervous. He was a lazy freak, and they would punish him soon, but he was so scared to come out. Afraid if he came out then the nice Uncles would become angry and mean and the food would stop coming.

Heero had given him a piece of paper for untying his shoe laces when they'd gotten knotted. It made him feel so good to be able to be useful. His small fingers undid the knot easily. And Trowa had given him a blue crayon when he'd managed to recite the ABCs without a single mistake. Quatre had given him a green crayon when he'd counted to one twenty all by himself. Wufei had given him a penlight for cleaning about a dozen silver spoons. He'd had to push his curtains open on both sides because of the cleaning fluid, but he hadn't had to come out from under the bed, so that was okay.

Safe under his bed, he'd used the penlight, and the paper, and the two crayons, and he'd drawn a picture as best he could. He drew trees and a lake and flowers flying in the sky on a wind. He wanted to show his new Uncles that he could be useful with the things he was given. He wanted to say thank you for all the good food even though he was a lazy freak. Tears burned his eyes.

"Hey, little one, time to eat. Can you look out so we can see you, please?"

He moved the curtains aside and went to the edge of the bed. He blinked still sensitive eyes and saw Trowa and Quatre sitting in the doorway. He turned around and pulled his paper out.

"What do you have there?" Quatre asked sweetly, smiling with big blue eyes.

He stared at the picture in the light of day and saw that it was terrible. It was nothing like he had seen in his head. It was ugly. Just like him. He was a useless freak. He should just come out and take his punishment because that's all he was good for.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. It's okay. It'll all be okay now."

He looked out and was surprised to see Quatre crying. He gasped. Was it his fault? Oh, he was in so much trouble! They would whip him for this for sure!

"That is a lovely picture. Is that for us?" Trowa asked, deep voice soft as always.

Panting in fear, shaking badly, he curled in a ball. He stared in horror at Quatre, waiting for the new Uncle to leap forward and beat him senseless for making him cry. He knew the picture was bad! What was he thinking, trying to do something good? It was useless. He was a bad freak. He'd never do anything right. He needed punishment! But he couldn't move, too terrified to even blink.

Quatre began to stand, crying harder now, and he flinched, a whine rising in his throat. Trowa reached out and pulled the blonde back down. He wrapped an arm around Quatre and held him close to his side.

He blinked rapidly, confused. Trowa was awfully gentle. Not like an Uncle at all. And he was being so nice to Quatre. The blonde had even stopped crying, his face pressed to Trowa's shoulder. Slowly, he stopped crying, too. The fear bled out of him until he lay limp and exhausted on the floor. He had no idea what was going on, but he was beginning to realize that these new Uncles weren't the same as Uncle at all. Eventually, Quatre faced him again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wasn't crying because of you. I had a bad day, and your picture is making me feel much better. Thank you so much for letting me see it."

He blinked, shocked. His picture was helping Quatre? A warm feeling began to bloom in his stomach. Quatre was smiling softly, looking at his picture and no longer crying. Feeling reckless, he crawled forward. He watched the two carefully, but neither reacted. They just watched him with calm expressions. He came half out from under his bed and reached his hand forward as far as it could go. He dropped the picture there and scurried back under the bed.

"Make feel better," he said, voice a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Quatre reached forward as far as he could and just managed to grab the paper without having to come into the room. He held it like it was something beautiful. "I love it! I will put it on the wall so everyone can see!"

He smiled, a deep sigh resonating in his chest. He'd finally done something good for his Uncle.

"Here, little one. Eat," Trowa told him.

The tray was pushed forward with a stick like a broom handle like always. He snagged it and ate in record time, still afraid it could be taken from him. When he finished, he pulled the small jug with his pee from the corner and put it on the empty tray. Trowa pulled it all back with the rope that was tied to the tray. He then pushed the tray back with a new, empty jug. He took it gratefully and the tray went away again.

"I need you to do something for me," Trowa said.

He peeked out curiously, a yawn stretching his face.

"You will have to go poop soon. To your left, that way, is a doorway. Can you see it? It's a bathroom. I want you to go poop in the toilet."

He stared at the doorway. He didn't want to come out. It would change everything. He'd be in the open where the pain could get him. The Uncles were just pretending to be nice! It was a trap! He snarled and pulled the curtains closed, heart hammering in his chest.

"Sweetie, if you don't want to come out, you need to poop in this bowl here. And when you're done, one of us will have to come in there and clean everything up. But if you use the toilet, you will get a present just like the crayons and paper and light, okay?"

No, no! He was safe here. He didn't want anyone coming in! They said they wouldn't come in! Sobbing, he curled in a tight ball, so very afraid.

xXxXxXx

Quatre stalked into the command center. He paced the room, ignoring Wufei's raised eyebrow. When he felt he had enough control not to yell, he spun on his lover. Trowa stood patiently against the wall, his arms crossed. Quatre narrowed his eyes dangerously and strode over to stand inches from his face.

"What were you thinking? He actually spoke! He came out from under the bed willingly! How could you push him like that?" he demanded in a low, furious voice. He didn't want Harry to hear him, after all.

"Our mission was to inform him about the toilet," Trowa answered, which was no answer at all.

"You could have told him about it next time with Wufei!"

"The schedule…"

Quatre spun, turning his back on the lanky teen. "Sometimes the schedule must be adjusted!"

"Duo said…"

He turned back sharply. "I know what Duo said. And maybe he's pushing for too much too soon! He doesn't know what Harry's feeling! He's never dealt with such an extreme case."

"If we don't push him, he'll never come out from under the bed," Duo interrupted. He stood in the doorway, hands braiding his loose hair. "We can't let him keep hiding under there for much longer. It's been five days."

"Five days is hardly going to erase a lifetime of abuse," Quatre argued heatedly. "He's still scared. He's not ready! And we shouldn't be threatening him!"

"He needs to learn…"

"Shut up!" Quatre finally raised his voice.

He was so sick of planning out every encounter with the boy. Harry wasn't some mission. He was a child! A hurting, wounded child, and they were playing mind games, telling him they were his keepers because that's all Harry would understand, threatening to break into his safe space if he didn't comply with their orders, and… and… Tears blurring his vision, Quatre pushed passed his friend and moved toward the front of the house.

"I'm going to the office for a few hours," he muttered stiffly.

xXxXxXx

He opened his eyes at the sound of the voices. It was Wufei and Trowa. They wanted him to look out and eat and use the toilet. He did have to poop. He could feel it. But he was so afraid. Whimpering, he buried his face in the blankets piled around him and closed his eyes, shutting everything out.

xXxXxXx

Wufei sighed as he set the untouched tray on the kitchen counter. It was the first time Harry hadn't taken the food they'd brought. Duo had devised the schedule. They each saw Harry twice a day, arriving at his door in pairs. First it was Heero and Duo, then Duo and Quatre, then Quatre and Trowa, then Trowa and him, and him and Heero. That led to five small meals a day, each getting a little bigger than the last. The most important aspect of each meal was the canister of juice and the bottle of milk. Each had powdered nutrients mixed in.

After nearly a week of this, Harry still looked gaunt, but his green eyes were brighter, his skin had more color, and the general air of sickness was dissipating. The boy was getting stronger, but maybe Quatre was right. Duo didn't know everything. Perhaps they were pushing too far too soon. Harry had finally spoken to them. He'd colored a picture, and now he was shut down just when they'd finally made some significant progress.

"Hey, Wu-man, no success?"

"Thanks to you," he snapped. He turned and saw Duo standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes wide at the attack. "Winner's right. Barton shouldn't have pushed the bathroom issue, not when he finally reached out to us."

Duo crossed his arms, on the defensive. "Hey, man, Harry's ready for more. We can't baby him too much or he'll never recover."

"You sound like Yuy," Wufei growled in disgust. "That's a little boy in there, not some soldier you can push until he breaks."

"Fuck you, Chang!" Duo yelled. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you? That'd be a first. You're always fucking up. I don't know what we were thinking putting you in charge of a little boy!"

Wufei braced himself as Duo lunged forward, fury burning in his eyes, only to relax when the braided pilot jerked to a stop. He saw Heero over Duo's shoulder, his hand holding tight to Duo's braid. Duo spun and yanked his hair free. He shot both of them death glares before storming out of the room.

Heero pinned Wufei with a look. "Harry has been constipated due to the starvation. He will have to release his waste soon, and the issue could not wait. You must consider that Harry is aware that defecating on the floor or in a container is unsanitary and unacceptable behavior. Allowing him to do so under the bed will only increase his belief that he is subhuman and exempt from the rules of society. By informing him that he is expected to use the toilet, we are in essence telling him he is normal. Duo also hoped to ease any anxiety about the issue by stating clear rules and expectations that Harry could understand before the need became distressing."

Wufei stared, uncertain what to say. Those were all good points. He was just frustrated. They'd been working in shifts, getting barely five hours of sleep a night, and had been cooped up in this house for going on six days now. It was wearing on all of them. "I will apologize to Maxwell."

Heero nodded and slipped out of the room.

xXxXxXx

Heero and Wufei were here with his tray, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Trowa was right. He had to go potty. He was afraid of coming out, of leaving his sanctuary, but he didn't want to poop in the bowl, and he really, really didn't want his new Uncles to have to come in and clean up any mess he made. He was afraid, but he was always afraid. He had to do what he always did and push through it. The bottom line was he had to go potty, and it was always so much better using a toilet.

He opened the curtain and peeked out. Heero and Wufei were sitting just outside the doorway. They had a tray of food with them, and he was hungry because he hadn't come out when Trowa and Wufei had come. First, though, he had to go to the bathroom. He bit his lip.

"Hello," Wufei greeted him, dark eyes solemn. "We have food."

He looked from Heero to Wufei a few times. They were more serious than his other new Uncles. They weren't as talkative as Duo, and not as gentle as Trowa or friendly as Quatre. It was reassuring. He knew what to expect with Heero and Wufei. The others were so strange! They made him feel uncertain, but Heero and Wufei were different. They never asked questions and they didn't show emotion, so maybe they wouldn't get angry.

Trembling, tensed to spring back under the bed, he began to crawl out of the safety of his nest. He was all the way out now. He froze, belly to the floor, breathing hard. His eyes never moved from the two in the doorway, but they didn't move or even widen their eyes. They acted like it didn't matter one way or another. He relaxed a little and looked quickly for the other doorway. Just as Trowa said, it was just to the left. He scrabbled at the floor and lunged for the other room.

Cool tile pressed against the bare skin of his shins as he knelt in front of the toilet. The bathroom was comfortingly small. There was a window he could get through if he had to, so he wasn't trapped. There was a single toilet and a low sink with soap and a towel. He quickly sat on the seat and went potty. He felt much better when he was done.

Still shaking a bit, unnerved about being in the open, he quickly wiped himself clean, flushed, and hurried through scrubbing his hands. Then he was sprinting back for the bed and diving for cover. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, but he'd done it! He'd made it, and nothing had grabbed him or hurt him. A quick check showed Heero and Wufei still at the doorway, unmoving. He was still safe, and no one would come into the room now!

"Excellent job," Heero said, voice even. "I'm very proud of you."

Wufei nodded his head. "That took a lot of courage. You are a very brave boy."

He gasped, shocked, and grinned madly, pressing his face into his blankets. He was brave! He was a good boy, and they were proud of him! His head got even dizzier, but it felt wonderful. He curled up and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking slightly, still smiling wide. Then the tray was coming forward. He uncurled just enough to snag it and shovel everything into his mouth. It tasted better than ever! Giving a gurgling little laugh, he froze, expecting them to tell him to shut up, that he was stupid, but instead Wufei smiled and Heero winked. He couldn't believe it! It was so strange, which was scary, but so exciting and good, too.

He gave them the full pee bottle and empty tray. He watched as Wufei put a new empty bottle back on the tray to give it back. Feeling brave, still high on his unexpected success, he shook his head. "No. Keep. Use toilet."

"Very smart decision," Wufei approved and kept the bottle.

He smiled, fit to bursting. This was the best day ever. Then it got even better. Heero reached to the side and revealed a soft looking stuffed bunny. It was grey and its long ears stuck up and folded over in the middle, flopping down. A brown silk bow hung around its neck. It had two black button eyes, a brown triangle nose, and a smiling mouth made from black yarn. He stared at the toy in utter longing. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around his chest again, afraid he'd reach out and get punished for being a greedy no-good freak. But then the impossible happened. Heero used the stick to push it over.

"For you. You were very good today. I promise we will never take it from you. It's your responsibility to take care of him from now on. I'm counting on you."

He nodded frantically and reached out for the toy. It was just as soft as he'd imagined. He pulled the precious gift in toward his chest and hugged it desperately. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began rocking again, sobbing helplessly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you."

"You're welcome," Heero answered, actually smiling back at him.

"I will take good care! I promise! Be very good boy! Thank you, Uncle Heero!"

"We aren't your uncles," Wufei corrected.

Still crying happily, he looked from Wufei and Heero and back again. They were watching him seriously as always. He swallowed hard, confused. "Not Uncle?"

"No," Heero answered, and he almost sounded mad but not quite. His voice was all hard and his eyes were sharp, but he didn't yell or get red. Still, he hunched over his bunny, afraid they'd take him back because he'd said something bad.

"We're your… brothers," Heero told him.

His eyes went wide. Brothers?

Wufei looked at Heero and nodded before looking back. "Yes. We are all your new older brothers."

He stared, dazed. Not uncles. Brothers. He'd never had a brother before. Just a cousin and an aunt and Uncle. He was amazed. Having brothers was a sure lot nicer than having uncles. He should have known because they were so much nicer than Uncle ever was.

"Rest," Heero ordered. "I will return with your brother Duo, and we'll have more food for you."

He nodded, still hugging the bunny close. "Thank you, big brother Heero. Thank you, big brother Wufei."

"You're welcome," Wufei answered with another small smile.

Shaking, he reached out and closed the curtain. He laid there for a long time, hugging his new bunny, overwhelmed with everything that had happened.

xXxXxXx

Duo and the others huddled around the screen as they watched a replay of Harry leaving the shelter of the bed and his reaction to receiving the stuffed toy. He whistled, a wide smile splitting his face. "Good one, Quatre. You were right. He loved that thing!"

Quatre blushed and turned to face his friend. His blue eyes sparkled with tears. "I'm sorry I questioned you, Duo. You were right about the bathroom and about needing to push him." He leaned forward placed a kiss on Duo's cheek. Violet eyes widened at him. "I can feel how much you worry and doubt yourself, but you're doing great. Heero was absolutely right in picking you. No one could do better."

"Enough!" Duo laughed. He was blushing a bright red. "You're killing me here, Q-ball."

"I apologize as well, Maxwell. I should not have taken my frustrations out on you," Wufei added, solemn.

"Forget it." Duo waved his hands in front of him in dismissal. "It never happened!"

"What's the next plan?" Trowa questioned, obliging Duo by changing the topic. He inclined his head slightly when Heero shot him an approving look.

"Weeeelllll…" Duo tilted his head back and tapped his chin. "We wait a day. Let everything sink in a bit. Then we get his butt back out from under the bed. He's needed a lot of sleep to recover, but he needs some light physical activity soon or he'll never regain true strength. So we need to think of something that he can do that will stretch his muscles and make him work a bit while still in his bedroom."

They all went silent in thought. Unsurprisingly it was the statistician that came up with an answer.

"We can print up picture instructions and have him build a small bookshelf. That way he can put his things on it when we begin his lessons. I assume that will happen soon?" Quatre questioned.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, kid needs to learn to read in the worst way. And he'll be awake more and will need to be occupied." He grinned and flung an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I like it. It will also ease him into the idea that the whole room is his if he starts filling it up with his things. Then maybe we can convince him to actually sleep on the bed. But that probably won't happen for a while."

"Is it safe?" Heero asked. "Constructing a bookshelf will require nails and a hammer."

"Not necessarily," Quatre countered. "We can buy one that already has holes and comes with screws and washers. Then he'll only need a Phillips head."

"I'm in!" Duo exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

xXxXxXx

A day or so after getting Sage, his bunny, Duo and Heero pushed in a box with all the pieces and the instructions to building a bookcase. It looked hard. His brothers told him he could take his time, but they'd really like it if he'd build it for them. He wanted to help, really he did! He just wasn't very smart, and as he said, it looked hard. But the instructions weren't in words, so he didn't have to read, which was good since he wasn't very good at it. After looking at the pictures for a while, he thought he just might be able to do it. So he slowly crawled out from under the bed.

He shifted so that he had a good view of the doorway in case his brothers came back and opened the box. His hands were sweaty. He didn't like being out from under the bed. It should be okay, though. He had several escape points. He couldn't be cornered here. There was a wide window behind him and another window in the bathroom. He was safe even if his brothers came running in angry as hell. Besides, he was doing as Duo and Heero had asked. They should be happy, but he knew that it didn't matter if you were doing what you were told. Sometimes adults got mad anyway. They were strange like that. He'd come to accept it long ago. So with one eye on the door at all times, he got to work.

There sure were a lot of pieces. He got really worried. Maybe he really couldn't do it! But he took a deep breath and kept the instructions close. He triple checked everything before putting a piece together. The wood was heavy, but he stretched and pushed with both arms. Soon he was sweating, but it felt kind of nice. He didn't have bruises or welts. He actually felt pretty good. Better than he had in a long time. He was actually surprised when he finished, he'd gotten so caught up in the work.

"It looks great!"

He jumped in the air with a scream of fright, almost braining himself as he dove for the bed. Panting, safe in the dark with the curtains pulled shut, he lay there, blinking fast as the panic slowly faded, leaving him feeling exhausted and nauseous.

"Sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you," Duo's voice reached him, soft and remorseful.

His eyes widened. Had Duo just apologized? To him? No way! He reached out and pulled the curtains open. Sure enough, Duo was staring right at him, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Next time I'll remember to make more noise when I come to the door, I promise. I know it's hard to believe, but I really won't hurt you. Not even when I get mad, I won't hurt you. I don't like pain, so I'm not going to give it to you, either."

He just gaped at his big brother. He didn't believe it for a second, but… Duo sure seemed to. "S'okay," he offered, not knowing what to say. He just wanted Duo to be happy again. Duo was sure nice to him, and he didn't want him to be sad. Not cause of him. He wasn't worth it.

"Thanks for understanding. That means a lot to me," Duo answered and smiled brightly.

He smiled back, still uncertain, but it was a lot better than Duo being mad and hurting him.

"The bookcase is perfect. You did a really good job," Quatre spoke up.

He ducked his head, embarrassed.

"I'm glad," Quatre continued. "Now you have somewhere to put your school books."

His head darted up in astonishment. "Books?"

"Yep!" Duo said cheerfully. "We're going to teach you math and reading, so you're going to need to have somewhere safe to put your books. That bookcase is just the thing!"

He couldn't help but stare at them as if they were crazy. "Too stupid for school."

"Nah," Duo waved his concern off. "Stupid is like being sick, and books are like medicine. Once we teach you, you won't be stupid anymore. You'll be smart!"

He was pretty sure he could never be smart, but Duo made sense. Maybe he could be smart one day if he worked really hard. He offered a small smile and hugged his bunny to his chest.

"What's his name?" Quatre asked and pointed at his bunny.

"Sage," he answered softly, blushing. "He's the bestest friend in the whole world."

"I bet. I have a teddy bear. His name is Fredrick. Maybe they can play together one day."

His eyes went wide and he looked down at Sage. "Will Fredrick hurt him? Sage is… is…" His face scrunched up as he thought of how to explain the fear. "…sick. He has to be careful."

Quatre nodded in understanding. "Fredrick is always very careful. He's shy, so I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Sage."

"Okay," he allowed reluctantly.

"Where'd you come up with a name like Sage?" Duo asked. His hands were linked behind his head and he wore a silly grin. "It's a great name. I'd never've thought of it!"

"I cook. Use sage sometimes. It's soft grey like Sage's fur."

"It's a good smell, too," Duo agreed. They shared a smile.

"Here, I bet you're hungry." Quatre pushed the tray to him and he ate it quickly as he always did. "When I come with Trowa, we'll have the first book to work on, okay?"

He nodded, giving a yawn.

"Get some sleep, kiddo," Duo told him.

He nodded again and closed the curtain, curling up to go to sleep with Sage safe in his arms.

xXxXxXx

Heero stared at his computer screen and the message from Une. He'd expected it and was only surprised it had taken this long for her to summon him. It had been six weeks since he'd brought Harry to the house. The boy was making outstanding progress. He would now come out from under the bed to lay on the floor in front of the doorway and work on his studies with them. He did his homework and kept his books neat and organized on the bookcase he'd built. He went to the bathroom without showing significant signs of panic. He even got within reach of Quatre to play with Fredrick and Sage. They continued to reward him with little things, and he was growing stronger and putting on weight.

Unfortunately, Harry still wouldn't let them touch him and, in fact, wouldn't let them in the room. If they mentioned it, he'd panic and hide under the bed for a couple hours. The thought of leaving the room garnered a similar reaction, but Duo said they'd have to push him on the issue soon. If they let the fear take hold, he could develop agoraphobia.

"Whatcha doin?"

He turned to see Duo enter his room and flop down on his bed. The braided pilot rolled on his back, head hanging over the edge as he looked at Heero.

"A message from Une. She says she needs me to come in. It's urgent."

Duo groaned. He sat up and hugged his legs to his chest. "You goin?"

Heero nodded. "If the mission isn't critical, I'll turn it down."

Duo looked away with a frown.

Heero stood and came to sit by his partner. He waited patiently for a reaction, knowing he'd get one, but he wasn't prepared for what he got. Duo uncurled and grabbed his shoulders. Heero's eyes widened as that soft mouth pressed against his. He swallowed hard, his heart rate elevated as he stared into the violet eyes so close to his own. Then Duo pulled away.

"Be careful, Hee-chan." With a dismissive wave, Duo walked out of the room, braid swaying like a cat tail along his spine.

Heero stared at the empty doorway for a long minute before preparing for his departure.

xXxXxXx

Une glanced up as her door opened. She gave a smile at seeing Heero. The pilot wore boots, spandex shorts, a tank top and a bomber jacket. It was definitely off-duty attire, and a statement that he had not consented to return to work yet only to hearing her out. She was still surprised that Heero had taken to the poor child so passionately, but she couldn't say she was surprised at how serious he took his job as the child's caretaker. Once Heero assigned himself a mission, it got his full attention until it was completed. That's why she had supported his guardianship of the boy even though he and Duo Maxwell were only seventeen.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she opened.

Heero said nothing, merely watched her with his intense stare.

"The terrorists involved with the Dursley case are more dynamic than we'd thought. They call themselves Terrestrials, ardent defenders of Earth. None of the core members have been identified. We are only able to catch careless corroborators who are doing their dirty work, like Dursley. They apparently are very convincing if they can keep persuading these company men and politicians to break the law against armament. They are fanatics and honestly believe they are defending the Earth. We need to take down the leaders of this group or we'll be forever cleaning up after them."

"Why call me?" Heero cut in, clearly impatient.

Une sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Recently, I've become aware of someone trying to find your location. I highly suspect it is someone from the Terrestrials. They became aware that you were instrumental in the downfall of their Drunnings operation. It isn't outside the realm of possibility that these fanatics feel betrayed by you, since you risked your life to save Earth and they believe themselves following in your footsteps. Likely they want to explain themselves or question you as to your reasons. The mission would be to make contact and infiltrate their group."

"Such a mission would be long term. I already stated that I am unavailable for any such missions until further notice, and it is up to my discretion to lead short-term operations."

"I understand that, Agent Wing," Une answered stiffly. "But this is vital. This group is more spread out and far reaching than we anticipated, and until we get a handle on the ringleaders, there is no guarantee we will detect their every project before it's too late. If anyone else could do this, I wouldn't have called, but they are seeking you and no one else. I'm not asking. You have a mission, Agent."

Heero held her gaze for a long minute, long enough that she felt sweat gather at her nape. "I will let them make contact and do a short recon. I will not go undercover, nor will I lead the mission to eradicate or arrest its members."

"That is acceptable," she finally answered. It was better than nothing but not by much.

"Mission accepted." With that, he turned and walked out.

Une sighed and relaxed her posture. She hadn't expected her best agent to basically retire at nineteen and start raising a kid. She felt for the child, but she highly resented the loss of her man. Something would have to be done. Perhaps she could finally convince the other four pilots to work for her part-time since they had also quit their usual employment. That would go a long way to reimbursing her.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, kiddo, got your grub here!"

His eyes widened and he quickly opened the curtain. "Brother Duo?" He saw Wufei sitting next to him. He'd never seen Duo and Wufei together. It was Heero and Wufei's turn to see him. "Where brother Heero?"

"Just Duo, kid, really! It's okay," Duo said with a laugh.

He nodded and looked to Wufei to answer his question.

Deep black eyes, always calm and watchful, held his own. "Heero is a Preventer. Do you know what that is?"

He scrunched up his face in thought. "Ummm…"

"It's like a policeman," Duo offered. "Preventers go after bad guys to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"Oh!" His eyes were wide in astonishment but clouded with worry. "He come back soon?"

"Yes," Wufei assured him. "He wants to be here with us very much. I'm sure he will come back soon."

He nodded his acceptance of this and took his tray. He ate quietly and crawled out to do his homework. He practiced writing and reading, giggling at Duo's silly voices and the way Wufei glared at him, but he couldn't stop thinking about his big brother Heero. He didn't want to ask questions out in the open, in case Duo and Wufei got mad and tried to hit him, so he scampered back under the bed before voicing his thoughts.

"Brother Heero go after bad guys. He get hurt?"

"Sometimes," Wufei answered, which made him feel good to be taken so seriously. "But Heero is very skilled and strong. He can take care of himself."

"He not work before," he pointed out.

Wufei nodded. "He was taking a break from work, but his boss called him with a very important mission."

"Why I come here?" he finally blurted out.

Wufei and Duo looked at each other for a long minute. It was Duo who answered. "Heero catches bad guys. Your Uncle was a bad guy, and he came to your house to arrest him and found you. You reminded Heero of himself when he was young, so he decided to bring you home to us so we can take care of you now."

Heero did that? He could hardly believe it. Why would he do something like that? Why would he care? Why would they all care about him and make him their brother? It didn't make sense at all. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life. He was learning fun things and ate good food all the time. He was given things like Sage and crayons and a light. He was kept safe, and it was all because Heero wanted to take him home.

Tears burned his eyes. Heero and the others were so nice. They were good people, not like Uncle and Aunt. He didn't want anything to happen to them, but he was a curse. He killed his parents and now Uncle was arrested and Aunt was… she was… He couldn't even think it, it was so horrible! What if that happened to Heero? What if his curse got his new big brothers? Sobbing, he curled up under the bed, afraid and desperate. What could he do? He had to save Heero!

xXxXxXx

Heero crossed the hotel room to the window. He stood to the side, preventing a good visual angle of his body as he looked out. It was grey and raining, and he could feel the cold seeping through the glass. He was back on Earth, in England. His cover was to do a follow up on the Dursley case and make a target of himself so the Terrestrials could make contact. The ring of his phone had him turning back inside.

"01."

"_Hey, man, how's it hangin?"_

His lips twitched in a smile. "How is he?"

Duo sighed. _"Hasn't been talking since we told him what you do and that you're out on a mission. He's still eating, but he won't engage or complete any tasks we assign."_

Heero felt a stab of guilt. Was he making Harry worse? "What should I do?"

"_It's not all your fault,"_ Duo reassured. _"He was presented with the fact his Uncle was a bad man. That could also play havoc with his psyche."_

That truly baffled Heero. It was beyond clear that Dursley was scum. How could the kid think anything different? And why wouldn't it make him feel better to be told his uncle was evil? Duo assured him there was nothing wrong with Harry, that it was normal for children to become distressed when people vilify their family, especially when it was deserved.

"_I thought maybe you could talk to him, actually. Reassure him that you're coming back,"_ Duo said, cutting into his thoughts.

"Affirmative," he agreed instantly.

There was the sound of Duo walking and then a soft knock on the wall beside the doorway to Harry's room. He could hear Duo's voice at a distance. _"Hey, kid, Heero's on the phone. He wanted to talk to you. Do you feel like talking? … Hey, there. Glad to see you. All right, come on over so I can hand you the phone. I don't want to slide it on the floor. It might break or something…"_

A rustling sound and then he heard soft breathing. Heero closed his eyes, his chest feeling tight. In his mind, he saw dark messy hair falling into big green eyes in a too thin face. There was always such fear in the boy's body language, in the hunched shoulders and the way he was always low to the ground, the darting eyes. But there was also a lingering willingness to trust in the way Harry made eye contact and offered shy grins.

"Hello, little brother," he said, voice low and even.

The breathing sped up, clearly growing distressed.

"I'm not going to be gone much longer. I should be home in a day or two. Maybe I'll bring you something back," Heero offered, scrambling for anything that might make the boy feel better.

"_Don't… Don't…"_ The boy was panting now, his voiced hitching on quiet sobs.

Heero went rigid. He hated feeling helpless, and he had no idea what to do. Duo should have given him clearer parameters! "Don't what?"

"_I sorry,"_ the boy whimpered in answer.

Heero winced. The child's speech was underdeveloped due to the abuse, and it made the plea all the more heartbreaking. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise I'll come home soon. You have to trust me."

There was a rustling and Duo was back. _"Hey. Hold on, Heero… Kiddo, I'll be back later with Quatre with some food. Get some rest, okay?" _Then he could hear the sound of Duo walking._ "Sorry, Hee-chan. I thought that might make him feel better. I'm not quite sure what's wrong."_

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'll be back soon. Take care of him."

"_Roger,"_ Duo answered with a grin clear in his voice.

Heero rolled his eyes and snapped the phone shut.

A knock sounded at his door. Heero was on his feet, a gun in hand, instantly. Moving stealthily, careful not to make a sound, he pressed his back to the wall. A second knock sounded. Heero turned his torso enough that he could look out the peep hole without putting his body in the frame of the door. He saw woman in a white suit, hair in a bun, black glasses, briefcase. Hands in sight. No visible weapons. She looked to the right before knocking again. Something wasn't right, but that was the whole point of this mission, right? To make contact with the enemy? He had a feeling that's exactly who stood outside his door now.

Bringing his gun down to his side, he stepped back and opened the door. There wasn't a woman in white. Three men in black. Something metal on the door over the eye hole, likely a projector. Two tasers and a canister. Heero flung himself backward in a roll, escaping the tasers, but the canister was flung into the room. Gas instantly began to saturate the air. Keeping his eyes narrowed, holding his breath, Heero lifted his gun and fired once. Taser one and two had already dove to the side for cover, but canister guy went down, flung backward by the hit to his chest.

He began to get dizzy. It wasn't an inhalant; it was a contact drug. Heero crab-walked back toward the bed, gun still rock steady and aimed at the doorway. He snatched his phone, one handedly sending a short text. The room began to spin. Darkness followed and he was out.

xXxXxXx

"I don't care how classified it is! I want to know where he is!"

His eyes snapped open and he pulled the curtain aside quickly. There was no one in the doorway, but he could hear Duo yelling from somewhere close by. He shivered, terrified it was over. The pain was going to come now.

"I don't care! I'm getting Heero back with or without your help!"

He froze. Heero? Oh no! His curse really did get him! He thought maybe it would be okay after talking to Heero on the phone, but… He felt sick. Heero had saved him. He'd wanted him when no one else had. He'd even brought him home and made him his little brother! Now Heero was going to die because he got too close! It was all his fault!

Duo appeared in the doorway. "Hey, kid. I'm going to go get Heero. I'll be back soon, okay. Be good for the others." He winked and was gone so fast that his long braid trailed behind him like an angry snake.

His eyes widened. Now something would happen to Duo, too! Oh god, he had to do something now before it was too late! He quickly snagged Sage and crawled out from under the bed. The bedroom window was low and wide. It was easy to get it open. Outside was grass. It was strange grass, but it didn't matter. He had to go! Trembling, eyes wide in panic, he pushed Sage out and then went over the windowsill himself. He wouldn't let his brothers get hurt.

**Chapter end.**

_**Please review!**_


	3. Counter Curse

**A/N: **If anyone would like to be my beta for this story, it would be very appreciated!

**Counter-Curse**

Heero regained consciousness in an instant, but he remained motionless, keeping his breathing pattern unchanged. He found himself sitting in a chair, steel by the feel of it. His wrists were attached to each arm with a wide metal cuff; his ankles were cuffed to the front legs. He still wore his clothes: jeans, boots, t-shirt. His gun and belt were missing. There was nothing in his pockets. The temperature was about average, and the lighting against his lids was neither bright nor dark.

A door opened to his right. Light footsteps on carpet. Bare feet, he estimated. The swish of fabric. The smell of perfume. A woman. Uncallused fingertips brushed his cheek, his chin. She had medium length nails.

"I know you must be awake," a high female voice spoke directly in front of him. She had to be kneeling to get that angle while he was seated. "Please stop pretending. We need to talk."

Heero opened his eyes and lifted his head, keeping his expression utterly blank. The woman was about thirty and crouched in front of him just as he'd expected. She was slender, not athletic, and wore expensive slacks. Her silk button-down blouse revealed a good bit of cleavage. Brown eyes, little make-up, pearls around both wrists and throat. No earrings. Her red hair was in an artfully messy up do.

"Hey, there, handsome. So glad you could join me."

He said nothing in response.

"Forgive me for not telling you my name, but I can't quite trust you yet." She touched his face again, ghosting over his cheeks and lips. "You are beautiful, you know that?" She sighed as she stood, backing up so she could sit on the end of the four poster bed he was facing. "They must have done one hell of a job on you. But don't worry, Heero. You're safe now. I won't let them get you."

The accent was American, not British. Nor was it high-brow like her clothes presented her.

"Come on, talk to me," she cajoled, giving him a coy look and pouty lips.

He said nothing. Instead he looked around the room. It was opulent; something that would be right at home in Quatre's most decadent mansions. Rich brown carpet, cream wallpaper with subtle designs, petite crystal chandelier. The bed had a thick navy blue comforter. There were two doors. One most likely was a closet, the other was the entrance. No windows. The bed was the only furniture besides his chair.

"I'm not the enemy." The woman sat straight and crossed her legs. Her expression shifted to something more intelligent, less sex kitten. "I know you're confused right now. The government has you programmed, but it's all a lie. They're just trying to control you. Keep you contained. You can be free, Heero. If you let me, I'll even help you."

She slipped off the bed and once again knelt before him. Her hands pressed gently into his thighs. "We're not some terrorist group, Heero, like they've probably told you. We've attacked nothing. We've killed no one. We just want to be safe. We want to have the means of protecting ourselves just in case. You understand that, right? We just want to be prepared should the worst happen again. We can't count on there being another person like you to come around and save us." She shook her head, eyes large and sincere. "No. You're one of a kind, Heero."

Une's estimation had been correct. The Terrestrials were comprised of fanatics. It was not good news. Fanatics were notorious for being unpredictable and extremely violent. He needed to escape as soon as possible, and that meant he had to engage her and gather more information.

"Why were you searching for me?"

She smiled as if he'd given her a great gift. "I knew as soon as the government figured out we wanted you, they'd hand you right on over. You see, Heero? They don't care about you. You're expendable to them. A tool." Her expression grew dark, angry. "Why do you work for them? What did they do to make you obey?"

"Why do you need me?" he asked again. It was no use walking down a conversational road that triggered anger.

"Dursley thought he was smart. He didn't put the final sequence we need in any of his records. We've been through them all. It took days to get a message to the bastard, and do you know what he said? He forgot them. Had his kid memorize them. But we talked to his son. The brat could hardly remember his name let alone a forty-eight digit code. Then we discovered Dursley was in custody of a nephew. Good job trying to seal those records. Took us about a week to break into them. And low and behold Heero Yuy and one Duo Maxwell are the boy's new guardians."

This was about Harry? His heart began to beat faster as rage darkened his vision. He would die before he let anyone touch the boy.

She sighed and stood, looming over him. "I see you won't tell me. The government still has their hooks in you. But don't worry, Heero. I'll get what I need from you, and Earth will be safe, just like you would want it to be."

He watched, glaring, as she turned and grabbed something off the bed. It was a black case. She set it on the floor next to him. The angle was bad. He couldn't see within it, but her motions revealed it was something small and needed assembly. When the hypodermic came into view, he showed no outwardly reaction. He'd been trained to resist the influences of drugs and torture, not to mention his biology wasn't exactly normal after what Doctor J had done. He was confident he could hold out.

The needle punctured his skin at the crook of his arm. The drug shot through his veins, making him begin to shiver. The room faded in and out. It undulated and tilted. After long minutes of this, the worst of the effects began to fade. He discovered he'd unconsciously begun regulating his breathing, his head hung low, and sweat dampened his skin.

"The Earth's in danger, 01!"

He jumped, muscles twitching for a weapon. Couldn't move. Where? What?

"I need the location! The mission, 01, remember the mission! Tell me the location of the boy! Hurry!"

Boy? He was confused, drugged. That wasn't right. Training kept his mouth shut. A sharp slap. It disrupted his breathing rhythm. He struggled to get it back. _Focus on breathing. Focus._

"Dursley's boy! Where is he? He's in danger. You must tell me so we can protect him!"

Harry… Heero's head shot up, looking for the speaker, but they were behind him. In a room, hard to focus. Blues and creams, where? Winner's?

"The boy, Yuy! Where is he? We have to get him out before the strike! Tell me!"

Strike? Adrenaline doused his system and his head cleared a little more. He was drugged. In enemy hands. She wanted to know Harry's location. Rage finished the job adrenaline started. He became more coherent. Harry was his now, and Heero would kill them all before they ever laid a hand on him.

A flash of red and then a pale face with brown eyes was in front of him. Hands were holding his head steady. Heero ignored the sweat rolling down his face. His fists clenched impotently as she caressed his face. A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek.

"You're truly one of a kind, taking in a messed up wreck like that boy. I saw the files. Dursley was one sick fucker. Don't worry. We've taken care of him. Slipped him something nice. He died this morning, choking on his own bile. Fitting, I think." She smiled at him, flashing teeth. "See, Heero. I'm on your side. I won't hurt the boy, and I'll give him right back to you, but I really, really need that code. Please, Heero, just tell me where he is. You came from L4 before arriving on Earth, so you've helped us narrow it down that far, but I need an address. Tell me, Heero, and this will all be over and you can go home with the boy safe in your care."

He was really getting sick of her voice. Jerking his head out of her grasp, he gave his answer in clear, unmistakable words. "I will kill you."

The slap he received sent the room spinning and her shriek of rage drove a spike of pain through his skull, but it was worth it. He barely registered the prick of the needle. As the drug began to take effect, Heero shut down. He retreated deep, conserving his strength and ensuring he wouldn't give away the location of his team and the little boy he'd sworn to protect.

xXxXxXx

Trowa was nearing his limit. They'd been searching for thirty hours now without stopping for more than nutrient bars. Harry was gone. They'd become aware the child had runaway not fifteen minutes after Duo had left in a whirlwind of action and temper. Distracted with getting Duo ready for the rescue mission, they'd left the station monitoring Harry's room unattended. It had only been fifteen minutes tops, and the boy was nowhere to be found.

The three of them had made a grid and had been canvassing it for over a day, slowly widening the parameters. Nothing. Clearly the boy had escaped the estate somehow. He was in L4 proper, and the colony was a metropolis. It wasn't going to be easy finding him, especially if they ran themselves into the ground.

"03 to 04, come in," he rasped into his com.

"_04 here,"_ came an equally tired response.

"This isn't working. We need to regroup."

There was silence for a long minute before Quatre responded, defeat in his tone. _"Affirmative. Meet back at base. Over."_

Trowa gazed out at the maze of streets and alleys before him for a moment longer before he turned and made his way back to the house. It took nearly half an hour. Wufei and Quatre were already present. They stood at the kitchen table, maps spread out before them. Quatre's still wore the white button-down and black vest with khaki pants from yesterday. Wufei, however, looked fresh in clean slacks and a light sweater.

"Should we get an APB out?" Wufei asked, looking around at them. His black eyes glittered with feverish resolve.

Quatre rubbed at his temple with one hand, the other braced on the table to support his weight. "I'm uncertain."

"We could use more eyes out there," Wufei pressed.

"But if anyone figures out we're the ones looking for him, he could be held for ransom or used as revenge," Trowa reminded his friend. They were Gundam pilots, and a lot of people were angry about their part in the war. Not to mention, Quatre's extreme wealth and political power. These factors provided a wide range of motives for anyone to hurt Harry if he was found.

Wufei spat out a long string of Chinese. He pushed away from the table and began to pace. Trowa looked to Quatre to see him staring blankly at the table, fists clenched. He stepped close, but he didn't touch his lover. He knew it would be unwelcome right now.

"I'll make a few phone calls," Quatre decided. He held both their gazes, determined. "I'll make it clear to the authorities not to reveal the source of the APB. We'll tell them to hold Harry at a police station until we can fetch him if he's found. Wufei, I need you to get me a picture of Harry from the footage we have."

"Yes," Wufei said and immediately strode from the room.

"You need to rest. Just for a little bit," Trowa cautioned. "We can search in shifts."

"Draw up a schedule," Quatre relented. "I'll rest after I get the APB settled."

Trowa nodded and got to work.

xXxXxXx

The hotel was a swarm of activity when Duo arrived. There were two Preventer agents standing on guard at the front door, and he could see more inside interviewing potential witnesses. He debated for a moment on whether or not to sneak in or announce himself. On one hand, he so didn't need imbeciles getting in his way. On another, contacting Une might get him where he needed to go faster and without disruptions. Duo gave a sharp nod. Announce himself it was and announce himself he did.

Duo strode right up to one of the guards. "Hey, chuckles, I'm Duo Maxwell, Une-baby sent me. Now tell me where the hotel security station's located, won't you?"

"Let me see some ID," the buffoon growled at him.

Duo flipped him off before handing it over. "Can you make this snappy? I'm about done with your bullshit."

The guard was busy talking into his headset. Duo rolled his eyes and strode past him. The man yelled out, but Duo didn't pay him any mind. In seconds, he maneuvered so he was out of line of sight and lost in the crowd. Idiot. It was a good thing he was here, they'd never find Heero. The reminder that his fearless leader was in danger sharpened his focus. It didn't take long for him to find the stairs and discover the security station on the second floor. There were three agents inside, working over the footage. Duo rolled his eyes.

"There is a bomb threat downstairs! The manager told me to tell you," Duo cried, eyes wide with false alarm.

Two of the guards looked up sharply. They conferred momentarily and took off down the stairs, leaving Duo with one. An evil grin stretched his mouth. A sharp kick to the loser's head, and there were none. He quickly pushed the body from the room and locked the door. It wouldn't slow the agents down for long, but he was making a point. If Duo had been the enemy, the man would've been dead.

Cracking his knuckles, he got to work. The footage didn't seem to be tampered with. He ran through the hours leading up to Heero's kidnap at triple speed. Nothing. Heero checked in, went up to his room on the third floor, and stayed there. Static for fifteen minutes, and Heero was gone. Duo whistled. They were dealing with professionals if they had the equipment to interrupt a closed security system for that long without the hotel being able to stop the hack.

The door busted inward. Duo straightened his sleeves, nonchalant. "I'm done here. Continue on about your business."

"Wait a minute, you little punk!" A meaty hand reached for him.

Duo ducked and lunged for the door. He was gone before the goons could say another word. Idiots, he thought again in disgust. No wonder Heero felt obligated to work for Une. She'd be useless without him.

Grumbling, jumpy, Duo prowled the parameter of the building. There were three ground floor exits, and Heero could only be taken unconscious. He was smaller than the average man, but he was _heavy_. The alterations done to his body made his muscles stronger, his bones denser, and that added up to a lot more pounds than you'd think to look at his lean, short frame. A muscle-bound goon could haul Heero out over his shoulder, but it wouldn't be a cake walk. Not to mention a bit obvious and attention getting. No, more likely they put him in something. A trunk, a crate. Heero was small. It wasn't inconceivable he could be scrunched into one. Then two meatheads could lift it, and, poof, Heero was gone. That meant the front door was out. So two exits. The back entrance and the kitchen entrance.

Duo examined the streets in both directions. He began to grin. Across the street from the kitchen exit was a computer café. He jogged across. God, he loved technology. Each of those computers had a video camera. Now all he had to do was hack into the one angled in the direction of the kitchen door, and he might get a visual on the enemy. If he was really lucky, he'd get a visual on the getaway vehicle. Then he could hack into the traffic system and track the car via satellite.

"I'm coming, Heero," he whispered.

xXxXxXx

Quatre shut his bedside alarm off with a groan. He rolled naked out of bed and gave a long stretch. Trowa was passed out on the other side, having come in off his shift two hours before. Quatre smiled fondly. He put his knee to the bed and leaned over to kiss his lover's lips. Gently moving the dark auburn bangs from Trowa's face, he traced his thin eyebrows and down his long slender nose. He was beautiful. It was a shame Trowa was so shy that he only felt safe if he could hide behind his bangs. Quatre shook his head and pulled away.

In near total silence, Quatre pulled on some slacks and a pale blue button-down. It was one of Trowa's favorite colors on him. He was just doing up the buttons when a red light began to flash in the corner near the ceiling. Quatre's eyes went wide. "03! Get up! We're under attack."

Trowa sat bolt upright and rolled from the bed. There was a gun in his hand instantly as he crouched beside the bed. "Where?"

"The house alarm has been tripped, but not the parameter alarm. There was an attempt to disarm the house, but the secondary alarm still tripped," Quatre explained as Trowa hastily dressed. "I'll notify 05. You get to the garage to secure our escape. I'll get to the security room."

They moved in sync toward the bedroom door. Trowa went high, Quatre went low. The hall was clear. They bolted from the room, going separate directions. Quatre strained his ears, but he heard nothing. Fortunately that wasn't true of his empathy. He could feel multiple people in the house, all strangers. There was anticipation, excitement, and bloodlust. Quatre felt his mind go cold and calculating. These people were intruding on his house. They were endangering Trowa. They weren't going to like his response.

Quatre slipped into the security room and silently shut the door behind him. He quickly examined the monitors, opening his cell phone and speed dialing Wufei. "05, base is compromised. Twelve intruders wearing all black. Armed with tasers and semi-automatics. Two SUVs half-hidden outside the northwest wall. Parameter alarm disabled. We're dealing with professionals."

His eyes widened. Two intruders had found Harry's room. He grabbed at his chest as a sense of victory was followed quickly by angry frustration. Alarm jangled down Quatre's nerves. "They're after little rabbit." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, his fingers began flying over the controls. "I'm destroying all records. Regroup at Red 15."

Quatre began to smile, eyes dark with killing intent. The intruders in Harry's surveillance room screamed as the computer exploded.

xXxXxXx

Heero was lost in a maze of confusion and disorientation. Voices came and went. Pain brushed him. He hid from it all. He hunkered down to ride the chaotic waves of delirium. Pictures flashed before his eyes, whether from inside or out, he had no idea. Pictures of his team. Pictures of the war torn world, of colonies exploding. The screams of hundreds. And dead bodies, always so many dead bodies. Blood coating every surface. Pictures of 04's houses. Harry. Harry was somewhere in the mess. And he simultaneously wanted to find him and keep him hidden. The pressure was building. His breaking point rushed forward. Heero groaned, pained. He couldn't catch his breath, a scream building in his chest.

xXxXxXx

Duo leapt out of the moving van, his rifle at the ready. He wore a SWAT uniform and was backed by fifteen of the best agents Une could muster. After working his magic, Duo had finally found where they were keeping Heero. Now they just had to take him back. The enemy was outside the city in a town house. It had been recently constructed and was supposedly still for sale, but the heat sensitive satellites proved otherwise.

They crashed through the front door, voices yelling instructions. Bad guys opened fire. Duo ducked and rolled, coming up in a sitting room. He ran for the opposite doorway, leading to a kitchen. He shot a man in the back of the head, vaulted his body, and ran up the stairs. A narrow hallway, five closed doors on either side. Shit!

He kicked in one after the other, ducking and diving, but there were no shots taken at him. Over the com, he heard the squad leader call clear. The sounds of the gunfight tapered off. Duo kicked in the last door. He rushed forward, sliding on his knees. Heero sat in a chair, soaked with sweat, tears rolling down his cheeks. His lips were chapped, his pupils blown wide. He was mumbling in a mix of six languages and his arm had more tracks than an addict.

"Shit," he muttered, heart pounding with worry and fury. "01, respond! Can you hear me, 01?" He gently slapped at a cheek.

The mumbling continued, but the brow scrunched.

"It's 02. I'm getting you out of here."

Drugged out cobalt eyes lifted to hold his gaze. "02."

"Yeah, it's me." Duo sighed and pressed his forehead to his partner's. "You're safe." Quickly, he removed the thin lock picks he stored in his braid and went to work on the cuffs holding Heero to the chair. He winced as he saw the deep bruises along both wrists and ankles. "Can you walk?"

Heero shook his head hard, muttering once more.

Duo wasn't sure if that was in response to his question or the voices he was undoubtedly hearing in his head. Either way, he braced himself, grabbed a hold of Heero's forearms. He pulled the heavy teen up out of the chair. Heero staggered, and for one second, Duo thought they'd both go down. But then Heero pulled an arm free to grab at Duo's shoulder. He steadied, though his head still hung low.

"Target…"

"Killed or captured," Duo reassured, only to wince as Heero's hand clamped down on his shoulder painfully.

"No. I'm not… target… They want… Harry's location…"

Duo's eyes went impossibly wide. Why in the hell would terrorists want Harry? But even drugged out of his head, Heero would never give false information. "I'm on it. Come on. We gotta get out of here."

xXxXxXx

Wufei snapped his phone closed and turned to the others. Quatre was kneeling in front of a motel bed. Trowa sat at the end, shirtless. A bullet had grazed his side during their escape. It was a messy wound, but it wasn't fatal. Quatre was tending to it while the green-eyed pilot sat stoic and still.

"That was Maxwell. He found Yuy. They're on their way back."

Quatre looked up with a smile. "Good. Did you tell them about…"

"Everything," Wufei confirmed with an internal wince. Maxwell sure could scream. "He wants Harry found, of course. Apparently the terrorist group Yuy was investigating wants some code from the boy. Dursley had him memorize it and forgot it himself. The group wasn't too pleased. Dursley died in holding, poisoned."

Quatre's eyes glittered dangerously. "So it wasn't enough the bastard abused Harry, he had to sell him out, too."

Trowa grabbed his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find Harry."

"Barton is right. No one is better than us." Wufei grabbed his katana from where it leaned against the wall. "I'm going out."

"We're right behind you," Quatre announced, standing, his hands bloody.

xXxXxXx

It was dark. He was dirty and lost. He was lonely, but he was too afraid to try and talk to anyone. Sage was damp from when he'd accidently dropped his precious friend in a puddle. He was trying hard to take care of him like Heero wanted, but it was so hard. He had scrapes and bruises from running from gangs and cops. His shirt was filthy, and he really wished he had pants and shoes. He was getting cold.

It had been three days since he'd run away. He was getting really hungry. When he slept, he dreamed of his brothers. Trowa's soft voice and the gentle way he always moved his hands. Quatre and him playing with Sage and Fredrick. Duo making him laugh with silly jokes or funny stories. Wufei helping him with lessons and the small smiles the Chinese teen gave when he got a problem right. He remembered Heero. Heero who always watched him calmly. The way his dark blue eyes seemed to see right into him and accept what he saw. Heero had promised to keep him safe and gave him brothers.

Back to the alley wall, he curled his knees to his chest and cried. He wanted to go back to them so badly. He wanted to know if Heero and Duo were okay. But he didn't know where he was or where to go. And he didn't want to go back because they'd only get hurt because of the curse. He hated it! Why did he have to be cursed? He just wanted it all to stop! He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Hey, there, you hurt?"

His head whipped up and he stared in horror as a gray-beared man came walking toward him.

"Don't be scared, kid. I ain't gonna hurt you. Are you lost?"

He shook his head frantically and scrambled to his feet. He bolted toward the other end of the alley only to crash into someone else. Arms came around him and lifted him off his feet. In his panic, he dropped Sage. His mouth opened to scream, but a sweaty hand slammed over it. The man he'd run from came up, a grin on his face. He knew that kind of smile. It made him feel lightheaded and dizzy. _No… Please, no…_

"Gotcha, squirt."

Tears rolled down his face. The man tisked and wiped them away.

"Don't cry. I'm gonna give you the best deal of your life. Name's Toshi, and I'll let you live with me and my littles, but you gotta pay your dues, boy." The man yanked the hand away from his mouth and kissed him.

He went limp, knowing better than to fight. A tongue was shoved in his mouth. It tasted terrible, of sickness and alcohol.

"God, you got a soft mouth. Can't wait to feel it other places."

A dirty hand ran through his hair. He began to cry louder.

"Don't be like that." Toshi grinned. "I'll feed ya and keep you safe from the other gangs. You oughta thank me. What do you think, Dash? Think he should thank me right here and now?"

"Yeah, make him do it. I wanna go next."

He was dropped to the alley floor, but he couldn't run. A hand was tangled tightly in his hair. It shoved him to his knees. He saw Sage and reached for him, but the man kicked the bunny far down the alley. He let out a cry at that and was backhanded. All fight left his body. He just couldn't do it anymore. He watched with dull eyes as the man shifted a tattered shirt to reveal opened pants. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled, lifting his mouth.

A single deep green eye stared down at him from over the man's shoulder. The numbness encasing him cracked and shattered and his vision went blurry with tears. His heart began to pound with terror. Everything went so fast. There was yelling and the sound of fists hitting a body. Then it was silent and he realized he was pressed back against the alley wall. He scrubbed a hand across his eyes. Trowa crouched down a few feet away. The man who was going to hurt him was unconscious or dead, so was the younger man who'd held him captive.

"Come, little one. I won't hurt you," Trowa promised, his voice as gentle as ever.

He stared dumbly, shocked that he'd been found, shocked that Trowa who was the gentlest of his new brothers had been able to fight and beat the two bad men so easily. He stood shakily. The mouth of the alley stood clear behind him. He ran.

Trowa caught him as he flung himself toward his brother. He flinched as the strong arms closed around him, but then he relaxed. Trowa would never hurt him. Trowa had fought to save him. And if Trowa was that strong, then maybe he could survive the curse. Maybe now he didn't have to run away from his brothers. He wanted to go home more than anything, where he'd be safe from ever having to endure the things that man was going to do to him.

"Hush, baby. I've got you. You're safe now." Trowa's warm voice touched all the painful places inside him and he began to sob. "Look who I found. Sage ran right out into the street to fetch help. You sure have a good friend."

Something soft and sticky was pressed into his arms, and he grasped hold of his bunny desperately. Still sobbing, he pressed his face into Trowa's neck. The strong arms came around his back and behind his knees and lifted. A hand cradled his head close. He'd never felt so safe. Panic at being touched jangled in the back of his mind, but the warmth overpowered the fear, and slowly as they walked, it disappeared completely. For the first time in years, he wasn't afraid. Giving a tearful sigh, he let go of everything, knowing somehow he was okay.

xXxXxXx

"Trowa found him. He's on his way back," Quatre announced with the biggest smile Heero had ever seen.

He and Duo had just arrived at the motel from the concourse. He still wasn't at one hundred percent, but he was functionable. He nodded, but he couldn't relax until he saw the boy was safe with his own eyes. Duo practically ran for the door, and Heero hurried after him. Quatre stayed behind to call Wufei back from his search. Heero felt deep gratitude toward his team for working so hard to find Harry. He wouldn't trust anyone else with the job.

Trowa turned the corner not two buildings away to Heero's right. Immediately he began walking in that direction. Duo tried to sprint past him, but his hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of the long braid. Duo spun, eyes alight with fury. "Baka," he hissed. "Don't make a scene. The enemy is still at large."

"You're so mean, Hee-chan," Duo whined, but he relaxed his stance and took up a more sedate pace. Satisfied, Heero released his hold on his friend.

It seconds they met Trowa, whose long legs made short work of the distance. Heero stared at the small boy cradled in his arms. Duo quickly did a check for injuries as they continued to the motel while Trowa spoke in Japanese, describing the scene of Harry's recovery. Heero saw red and sharply demanded if the bastard was dead. Trowa gave a short nod, and Heero hummed in satisfaction. They were in the room now and it was Quatre's turn to check the boy over. Duo had slipped into the bathroom to draw a bath.

Harry made a weak sound, and his eyes fluttered open. He flinched deeper into Trowa's embrace at the feel of Quatre's hands. The blonde pilot jerked away as if burned, one hand coming to clutch at his shirt above his heart.

"Hello," Heero said, getting the boy's attention.

Bright green eyes, lighter than Trowa's, shifted to him. "Big brother Heero! You not dead!" A wide smile split the boy's face.

"No. I am not dead. I promised to come back," he said, aware it was poor consolation for the fear the boy must have suffered the week he'd been gone. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Duo appeared at his side. "Why'd you run away, kiddo?"

The boy flinched again and whimpered.

"We're not mad," Quatre hurried to reassure the frightened boy. "We just want to know what we did wrong, so we don't do it again."

Green eyes went impossibly wide. "Nothing wrong!" he exclaimed. "Wan'ned to save brother Heero and Duo from curse."

"What curse, sweetie?" Quatre asked with a frown.

Harry pressed his face into Sage, his head still leaning against Trowa's shoulder trustingly.

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have run away because of that," Duo spoke up. Heero turned to him with a lifted eyebrow. He'd never heard the jokester pilot sound so grave. "You see, we're all cursed. That's how we all became brothers. That's how we knew you were meant to be ours. Our curses cancel each other out when we're together."

Harry lifted his head, and there was such pain in his expression. "Y-You're cursed, too?"

"We all are," Duo said again, his wide violet eyes staring unblinking into the boy's. "Me in particular. I don't remember my parents. I grew up on the streets, like how you were these last few days. I had a group of friends. We were like family, but they all got sick and died. Only I survived. Then I want to a church and lived there for a while. I made new friends at last, but then bad guys came and attacked the church. They all died, again. I lived alone a long time after that because of the curse, but then I met my brothers, and you know what?"

Harry shook his head, crying silently, eyes locked on Duo's.

"I haven't lost anyone else since then."

Harry's sobs became audible. "P-Promise?"

"I promise," Duo vowed. He reached forward and gently touched Harry's bruising cheek. The boy flinched, but then leaned into the caress. "So don't run away again, okay? We need you to help balance out our curses, too."

"I promise!" Harry exclaimed. "I wan'ned to come back so bad. Wan'ned to be home."

"You are always home when you're with us," Heero said firmly. "You're Harry Potter and our little brother."

"H-Harry?" the boy sniffled.

"That's your name, baby," Trowa spoke for the first time. He stared down at the child with a gentle expression. "Our little brother Harry."

"Come on, Harry." Duo grinned, his serious mood broken. "I think it's time for a bath. You're dirty!"

The boy blushed and nodded. He was still looking around at all of them with wide, shocked eyes. Heero watched as they went into the bathroom, Duo chattering away, Trowa silent as usual. Something pressed against his side and he looked to see Quatre leaning against him. The blonde was a little taller than Heero now, their eyes no longer on level.

"I'm so glad he's back," Quatre breathed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Heero noted the dark circles around his eyes and moved toward the bed, towing Quatre with him. "You should rest."

The blonde nodded. "Couldn't sleep with him out there. Allah, I'm so glad Trowa got there in time."

Heero's fists clenched. "Yes."

Quatre lay out on the bed. "You should sleep, too, Heero. You're not looking too good yourself."

"I need food before I rest," Heero countered.

The blonde nodded, his eyes closing.

Heero watched over him until he was certain he was deeply asleep before moving toward the bathroom. Harry was sitting in a tub of warm water. He was trembling, afraid, but clearly desperate to trust Duo and Trowa. Trowa moved slowly and calmly, and the boy was obviously more comfortable with him. Duo, on the other hand, was splashing gently in the water and playing with the sponge, making up some ridiculous story. Harry flinched at every sharp movement and loud laugh.

Heero almost intervened, but he knew what Duo was doing. He was being himself, yes, but he was also beginning the process of desensitizing the boy. Harry couldn't be afraid of loud noise or fast movement for the rest of his life, not if they wanted him to live a semi-normal life. So instead of interfering, he moved away from the doorway. Harry was safe with the others to watch over him. He had other tasks to do, like securing food. The boy likely hadn't eaten in days, and Heero would need sustenance to help remove the last of the drug's effects.

xXxXxXx

They were spread out in the small room. Trowa stood by the window, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Half his face was obscured by his chin-length bangs. Quatre sat at the end of the only bed. One arm was across his stomach, his hand bracing his elbow while his other hand taped at his chin in thought. Duo sat next to him, Indian style, his long braid falling over his shoulder into his lap. Wufei sat primly in the desk chair, his inky black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. His hands rested loosely on his knees. Heero stood, ankles crossed, as he leaned against the dresser behind him. As for Harry, he was sound asleep under the bed. They'd stirred in sleeping powder into his milk to ensure he wouldn't wake for another few hours.

"This is going to be difficult," Quatre murmured. "They aren't going to give up."

"And we can't let Harry know the terrorist are after him," Duo added. "He's made a huge step today, but it's still very fragile. If he finds out, he'll blame himself and think his curse is too strong. He'll constantly try to run away if that happens."

"We have to keep Harry ignorant and neutralize the threat," Heero summarized.

"What do you know about this group, Yuy?" Wufei demanded.

"Not much. They are impossible to infiltrate, fanatical, and well organized. They are a highly capable group and very well financed. I'm the only one to ever come in contact with a core member. She was in her early thirties, dressed wealthy, but her accent and habit revealed she wasn't born to it."

"We didn't catch her in the raid, just her lackeys," Duo spat in disgust. He twisted his braid in anger. "And the goons didn't know anything."

"We need a plan of attack." Quatre clasped his hands before him. "They're earthbound, so we have the advantage here in space. If we can draw them onto a field of battle we've already prepared, it should be easy to overcome them."

Duo shook his head. "This isn't going to be that easy. We have to strike at the leaders for Harry to be safe, and we have no idea who or where they are. If we try to draw them out, they'll just throw more goons at us."

"Earth is not an easy place to search," Wufei pointed out darkly.

"We could give them what they want," Heero suggested. The four other pilots looked at him, surprised. Heero stared back at them. "They only want Harry because of this code. They won't target him if they have it."

"Who knows that that code will do," Wufei snapped. "It sounded like it was the final step in some project."

"They shouldn't attack anywhere immediately," Heero argued. "They want to arm the Earth to protect it in a worst case scenario."

"You don't know that for sure. It could be a preemptive attack to damage the colonies before they can attack Earth," Quatre pointed out. "I don't think that's an option, Heero."

Heero looked away, glaring hotly at the wall.

"What about a decoy?" Duo asked, breaking the tension. He was the infiltration specialist. He knew dozens of ways to get inside impossible places. It was time for him to step up his game. "We could make an effort to give them what they want, let them reel us in further, and then strike."

Quatre eyed his friend, his eyes lighting up. "That could work!"

"I don't see how," Wufei grumbled, glaring at both of them.

"Heero gets in contact with them somehow, says he's thought over what that woman told him. He can act like he's not going to help them or stop them, that he's neutral. So in the spirit of neutrality, he had decided they should have their code. If the Preventers stop them, fine. If not, the Earth will be safe. It's a win-win for Heero."

"Not seeing how that's different from Hee-chan's plan," Duo drawled with a grin.

"Wait, hear me out." Quatre hand gestured sharply for quiet. "So Heero questions Harry, but Harry's forgotten the last part of the code. It has been nearly two months, and Harry's just a kid. They'll get mad, and Heero will then say he now feels like he's failing a mission by not getting them the complete code. He can then offer to try and use his skills to hack whatever needs this code and make a new one for them. They'll have to at least let him in on the plan, if not take him to their headquarters. They could even meet him in person and Heero can then gather more data on the actual leaders of this group."

"Sounds good except for the certain death involved," Duo growled. "I mean, Hee-chan's good and all, but no way is he gonna get outta that scene alive!"

"Not alone," Quatre agreed. His smile fell as he grew serious. "We're going to shadow him the best we can."

Duo's scowl disappeared under a sunny smile. "Now that's a plan I can get behind!" He flung his arms around Quatre, laughing. "Good thinking, Q-ball!"

Heero nodded, straightening. "It's acceptable. Maxwell, Barton, you're on the infiltration team with me. Winner, Chang, you will stay behind to guard Harry and to act as go-betweens for us and Une. Keep her informed. If we lose contact, give us twenty hours, then have Une send a rescue team."

"I want to go," Wufei argued.

"This is a stealth mission. You and Winner's skills lie elsewhere," Heero countered. "We're going to need back-up. I want you to lead the rescue operation if we break communications."

Wufei nodded. "Very well. You can rely on me."

Heero nodded once. "Move out. We've got a lot to get ready."

**Chapter end.**

_**Please review! **_

**And remember I'm looking for a beta for this story! Thanks!**


	4. Coming Home

**A/N: **I hope you guys really appreciate the fast updates! Don't expect them to be this quick all the time, though! Lol! It's mostly due to my great betas and the really great response this story has generated. Hey, maybe if I keep getting such interesting reviews, the chapters will keep flowing! Haha!

**Coming Home**

Harry woke with a big yawn. He felt groggy, but he smiled when he saw he was under a bed. He was home.

"Harry-chan, oh, Harry-chan. Are you awake yet?"

He blushed, amazed that he had a name now other than 'Boy' or 'Freak' or 'Slut'. The sheet falling over the edge of the bed shifted and Duo's head appeared upside down. Harry giggled and pressed his face into Sage's stiff fur. They had given Sage a bath with him and used the blow-dryer to dry him, but he was still a bit of a mess.

"I see you," Duo singsonged, grinning. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, shamefully. He was weak and a burden, but Duo didn't seem to mind. He just kept smiling.

"Come on out, then. Cat and I have food for you."

Harry nodded and crawled from under the bed. He flinched, heart pounding, when Duo reached for him, but he held himself still. His brother grabbed him gently and lifted him on the bed. Harry smiled shakily, heart thudding at the close proximity of the older boy. He relaxed minutely when Duo went to sit in the nearby chair instead of on the bed. The braided teen turned it around and sat backward, resting his arms along the back, still smiling. Quatre was standing by the dresser. A towel rested around his shoulders and his blonde, wavy hair hung wet around his face. He was messing with a food tray, opening the milk carton and stirring something. Harry used the opportunity to look around.

The room was unfamiliar. The carpet was maroon while the single bed had brown sheets and comforter. The walls were white. There was a dresser and a bedside table. No windows, but there were two doors. One was open, revealing a small bathroom. The other door was shut and had a peephole. He realized they were in a hotel.

"Here." Quatre turned around with a smile much softer than Duo's and handed him the tray.

Harry took it with trembling hands and immediately offered Duo some.

"Thanks, kid, but we already ate." Duo winked a violet eye and pushed the tray back to him.

Harry nodded and practically stuffed half of a sandwich in his mouth.

"It's not goin' anywhere, kiddo," Duo reassured, voice soft. His chin rested on the back of his arms and there was something sad about his eyes. Quatre shook his head and went to the bathroom to blow-dry his hair.

Harry hesitated, eyes wide, before forcing himself to eat more slowly. He finished the cup of applesauce and a handful of sliced raw carrots quickly, but he made sure to chew well. He didn't want to be bad. He didn't want to get Duo mad at him or make him sad. He wanted to be good. He wanted to stay here where it was safe and warm, where he got to eat all the time.

When the tray was clear, Duo stood to collect it. Harry leaned instinctively away from his reaching hands, but Duo merely lifted his braid and tickled Harry's cheek with the end, making Harry giggle.

Quatre came out of the bathroom then and smiled at them. He sat at the end of the bed. He was close enough to make Harry nervous, but he didn't say anything. Harry could see there was something serious in his eyes. He tensed and hugged Sage tightly to his chest.

"Harry, since you're feeling better about being with our family, we thought you might want to meet some of our very good friends."

His eyes widened. He was scared, but he did want to know more about his brothers and make them happy. He gave a tentative nod.

Quatre's smile gentled. "Good. We thought we'd go see Trowa's friends first. He used to live at a circus before he became our brother. Do you want to see the circus?"

Harry's eyes widened further. "C-circus?"

"Yep!" Duo said cheerfully. Harry jumped at the loud voice. "With lions and elephants and clowns! It'll be awesome!"

"Oh." Harry pulled his legs up, boxing Sage in and making himself smaller. Panic began to claw up his throat. Were they sending him away?

"Don't worry. We'll all be there together," Quatre reassured. It was like he could see into Harry and read his mind. "Trowa and Heero will go first to make sure everything is ready for us. Me, you, and Wufei will all go together in the same shuttle."

"W-what about brother Duo?" Harry whispered. He knew it was wrong to ask questions, but he was afraid this was a trick. He was terrified of being left behind.

Duo flopped his hand in a careless wave. "Don't worry about me. I have to take care of a few things here, make sure the house is all locked up and stuff. I'll be right behind you."

Harry nodded reluctantly, but it wasn't his place to complain. He wished they could all be together, but he understood that adults had important things to do. Things way more important than him.

"In fact, I need your help." Duo stood so he could crouch on the floor and rest his arms on the bed in front of Harry. "Before we leave, we have to finish something important. There are bad guys trying to start something scary. Your uncle was helping them, Harry. We want to make sure your uncle can't hurt anyone again. I know it's difficult, but we need you to be really brave. Can you do that, Harry?"

Harry felt light, like he was going to float away. He knew from experience that it was a sign he was going to faint soon. His heart pounded in his ears as the old fear woke and began to choke him. He flinched backward, slamming his head against the wall, as Quatre reached forward. The blonde teen gently touched Harry's knees, and… and… Suddenly, he could breathe past the fear. Harry closed his eyes tight, taking deep breaths.

"We're right here, Harry. You aren't alone." Quatre's voice washed over him. "No one will hurt you here. It's okay. Don't be scared."

"I know. I know, Harry," Duo promised, voice low and intense. "I know how hard this is. I know you want to forget, but we really need your help."

Harry cracked open his eyes and looked past the barricade of his arms and knees. Tears streaked his cheeks and blurred his vision, but he managed a shaky, "Okay."

"Good," Duo praised. "You're being so brave. I'm so proud of you."

"Harry," Quatre called, drawing his attention. "We need to know the numbers your uncle told you so we can stop these bad guys. Can you tell us?"

Harry flinched and slammed his eyes closed. He shook his head frantically. No. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to remember those lessons. But it was too late. He was trained to obey. The whip cracked down on his back, punishing him for hesitating. The sound of the tool whistling through the air made him tremble and beg for forgiveness.

"Sorry… Sorry… I sorry!"

Numbers. Uncle was chanting the numbers. Harry had to say them right. If he got it wrong, Uncle would take the belt to the inside of his thighs and his privates again. The _pain_… It was worse than anything else, being hit there. He wanted to curl up and die, just for it all to end. But there were so many numbers!

"Harry!"

He jerked and blinked wild eyes. He wasn't with Uncle. He was with his new brothers. He was curled in a tight ball, breathing fast and hard, sweat and tears dampening the twisted comforter underneath him. Duo and Quatre were crouched by the bed. Harry released a shaky sigh of relief when he saw they weren't reaching for him. Quatre wasn't even looking at him. He was looking down at the floor, not even paying attention.

"Harry," Duo said again. "Stay with us. You're safe. We're here. We're not going to hurt you, I swear."

Harry nodded. He'd be good. "17. 36. 91. 09. 28." He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering, but he knew the numbers. He could do it right, he could! "57. 23. 11. 78. 49. 03." He was going to be sick. His back arched as phantom pain assaulted his senses. It hurt so bad, but… but… Duo was right there. He was staring into Harry's eyes. It kept the pain away. Harry was safe. He wasn't with Uncle. It gave him the strength to continue. "92. 43. 86. 34. 65. 29. 57. 41. 72." He was panting, breathless. Almost finished! "3. 0. 5… 7. 8. 2!" Harry broke into wracking sobs, curled tight once more and blocking everything out.

"You did so good. You're so smart to remember it all." Duo murmured from far away. "You're the best little brother ever. It's all over. You never have to remember it again. You did so good, Harry. I'm so proud of you."

Harry let it wash over him. Something warm settled around his senses. It was like a blanket being tucked around him. It felt… nice. Like he really was safe. Slowly his muscles unclenched and his shaking stopped. He lay limp on the bed, staring dully up at Quatre. The blonde reached forward slowly. He only winced a little as Quatre ruffled his hair. At the touch, the warm feeling grew, making him gasp and fresh tears sparkle in his eyes.

"You're fine. We've got you. It's over now. Hush, now. We're here. No one's going to hurt you."

Harry nodded and put on a brave smile, only to jerk sharply when the door opened. He flung himself backward, pressing against the headboard, hands clutching at the wood desperately. Duo stood and greeted Wufei, Heero, and Trowa with a cheerful welcome. As Harry slowly relaxed once more, all of his new brothers found places around the room. They talked about shuttles and travelling to the circus, totally ignoring Harry, which made it a lot easier to breathe.

"All right, baby bro. We're off to get everything ready. Have fun with Q-ball and Wuffers!"

"Maxwell," Wufei growled. He saw Harry's flinch and subsided with a huff, crossing his arms.

Duo laughed loudly. "I'm definitely keeping you around, kid! You save me from Wufei's lectures!"

"We will see you soon," Heero said gently. He crouched before the bed so Harry could look into his eyes. "Be good."

Harry nodded. Shyly, he reached out a hand. Heero never moved or blinked, accepting anything he wanted to do. Tearing up, Harry gently touched his cheek. He moved his fingers up and down a few times in a caress. "Don't… Don't be hurt."

Heero nodded and took the hand in his own. He gave a gentle squeeze before standing. Trowa knelt in his place. Green stared into green. Harry's tears finally spilled over and he crawled forward to wrap his arms around Trowa's neck.

Trowa's arms came around him in a hug. "See you soon, Harry. When you arrive, I'll show you the many secrets of the circus."

Harry nodded with a watery smile. "…'kay."

Trowa released him and stood.

"Bye, Harry! See you soon!" Duo called one last time.

Harry hugged Sage to his chest as three of his brothers walked out the door.

"It'll be okay, Harry. They'd never let you down," Quatre promised. "Come on. I brought clothes for you. We don't want to miss our shuttle."

"Yes, sir."

"Just Quatre to you," the blonde corrected with a smile.

Harry ducked behind Sage, hoping the rest of his brothers would be with him soon. He didn't like the idea of them leaving. What if they never came back? Or got hurt? Taking deep breaths, he tried his best not to cry.

xXxXxXx

Duo sat on a balcony, one leg hanging over the edge, the other drawn close to his chest. He held a cell phone up to his ear while his eyes remained locked on the hotel across the street. Third floor up, second from the right, was Heero's room. Every ten minutes or so, a shadow cross that window, telling him Heero was well.

"_We're on the shuttle now, ETA about five hours out,"_ Quatre informed him.

"Telling us the code really unsettled him. Keep him under while you're in route."

The plan was Quatre and Wufei would go to L3 and orbit the colony until the mission was over. The shuttle was extremely defensible, since radar would alert them to anyone's approach, not to mention they were all at their strongest in space. Plus, the colony would be right there if they needed to make a quick escape. Hopefully everything would be finished in a couple days; it would be safe to keep Harry unconscious that long.

"_I agree,"_ Quatre said with a sigh. _"I felt him begin to retreat and shut us out before he finally fell asleep." _

"We arranged for a prisoner to be allowed to contact his employer with a message from Heero. Now it's up to them to make contact."

"_Check in when something happens,"_ Quatre ordered.

Duo gave a lazy grin. "You know me, I'd never let you miss out on the gossip!"

Quatre laughed and cut the connection.

The sound of the door opening made Duo turn. Trowa entered the hotel room with a bag of takeout in his hand. His only visible eye widened at he caught sight of Duo.

He grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tro-baby, am I distracting you? Is this body too much of a temptation?" He ran his hand down the tight black tank he wore and over his daisy dukes.

Trowa shook his head. "Perimeter is clear."

"You're no fun," he muttered, before leaping off the balcony and entering the room. "Betcha Wuffers would've blown his top." He snatched up the bag of food. "Everyone's in position."

Trowa nodded as he settled in the chair at the rickety desk. He began to eat his portion in silence.

Duo sighed. "You know, Tro, there's no law against talking. You don't have to ration your words." He jumped up on the bed, sitting cross-legged as he took a big bite of his burger.

Trowa shrugged faintly, continuing to eat.

Duo lifted an eyebrow at the challenge. "You know, I could tell you all about my shopping trip down to the last detail. Of course, if you'd rather spare yourself that punishment, you could have a conversation with me.

A single green eye slid in his direction. "What do you want to talk about?"

Duo grinned in triumph. "How are you and Cat? I mean, you guys dropped everything to help take care of Harry."

"We're good."

There was a long silence, and Duo huffed. "Fine. So, I went to Roger's, but the clerk only had seventeen racks of shirts. Can you believe it? As if that's enough! The first rack was mostly button-ups. How boring can you be? No offense to Q-ball, of course. I figure he's allowed to be fashionably stunted due to his high class upbringing. The second rack was t-shirts. I mean, really! Who hangs t-shirts, anyway? I saw these really good shirts with birds on them, but they were a bit abstract for my tastes. Why bother with clothes you have to decipher? Most people walk by in a flash, so the effect will be totally lost on them…"

Trowa sighed and crossed his arms. "We're good," he repeated, still hesitating. He sighed and lifted his eyes. "I don't think Quatre could have continued as he was much longer."

Duo's surprise melted quickly. Yeah, he got that. "Pushing papers." He gave a dramatic shiver. "I try to avoid paperwork as much as possible on L2."

Trowa gave a shadow of a smile. "Yes, Quatre feels the same. And there haven't been any real challenges. Winner Enterprises holds a solid position in the business world."

"Kitty-Cat always did love a good challenge." Duo flopped back on the bed, using the comforter to wipe his greasy fingers clean. "Wufei seems happier now, too. We've all been a bit bored. Now we have Harry, and we're on a mission again." He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. "See? Aren't you enjoying this thing called conversation?"

Trowa rolled his eyes.

Duo's grin turned sly. "So you and Q-ball gonna tie the knot?"

Trowa shot his temporary partner a glare. "That's none of your business."

"Come on! You two were flirty one minute and together the next with no one remarking on it!"

"I recall you making many remarks," Trowa countered with a lifted eyebrow.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, but you never said how it really came about."

Trowa stared back at him silently.

"Sooooo…. Where was I? Oh, yes! Rogers! The third rack was more interesting. Of course it was clearance. The best shit's always there because people just don't have any taste. I saw this green top that would look killer on you, Tro-baby! But I knew you wouldn't appreciate it like a sensible person. So I decided to keep it. Maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime."

Trowa shook his head. "You can talk all you want. It doesn't bother me."

Duo's expression sobered. "Yeah. I know. You'd just tune me out. But come on, Trowa! We're friends. The bestest of friends, aren't we? We're even raising a kid together! What's it gonna hurt to share a little bit about yourself, huh?" He flashed his best puppy-dog eyes.

Trowa sighed. "A couple months after the war, Quatre called me at the circus and said he'd received a death threat. I offered my assistance, and I just ended up staying with him."

"That's nice, Tro, but that's not really the story I wanted to hear." Duo pouted, arms crossed childishly. "Come on. You can tell me. Who jumped who first?"

Trowa flushed minutely, much to Duo's pleasure, and turned away.

Duo laughed and was about to needle him some more when a flash of light hit the wall. They were both instantly on their feet, guns in hand. With a sharp gesture, Duo ordered Trowa to cover him and stalked stealthily up to the balcony. Across the street, Heero was flashing a mirror at their window.

"I'll follow him. You follow me," Duo said, all business, but then a grin slipped out. "I'm in disguise, after all."

"As a stripper," Trowa muttered.

"Better than looking like a cop," Duo retorted with a laugh. "All right, let's roll!"

xXxXxXx

The shuttle was small. It had six reclineable seats, a piloting cabin, and a small stowage area. Harry was strapped firmly in one of the seats, and Quatre sat one row in front of him, just watching his sleeping face. The little boy was so still and peaceful like this. So different from reality. Even when he was asleep, Harry normally gave off some level of anxiety, but drugged unconscious he was calm. A steaming mug entered his line of sight, and Quatre looked up to see Wufei with a cup of his own.

"Thanks," he said warmly, taking the tea.

"You should rest. I'll take this watch," Wufei offered.

"I can't sleep yet." Quatre took a sip, letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes.

Wufei stood next to him also watching Harry. "Do you think he will recover?"

Quatre's lips quirked. "Duo believes so."

There was a pause before Wufei asked, "What do _you_ think?"

Quatre looked up at that. Wufei's guarded eyes held his. The Chinese pilot never mentioned his empathy. Quatre had always assumed he was uncomfortable with it. Concentrating now, Quatre could feel his friend was anxious and worried, so he answered carefully. "I don't know. I've never had any experience with children who suffer from abuse."

Wufei turned his gaze back on the boy, saying nothing to that, but Quatre could feel the cold anger that sparked at the mention of abuse. It was intense enough to raise Quatre's blood pressure in an echo of Wufei's.

"Why does it anger you so much?"

Wufei turned a sharp glare his way. "It angers us all."

"Not like you," Quatre denied softly before ducking his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

There was a long moment of silence, and Quatre very carefully kept his empathy to himself. He felt bad. This was the first time Wufei had addressed his empathy or sought his opinion due to his gift, and he'd managed to set Wufei even more at a distance. It was a stupid mistake. One he wouldn't have made if he wasn't so tired and strung out worrying about his friends on Earth.

"I was raised in a different culture."

Wufei's voice startled Quatre. He looked up, surprised. His friend stood motionless, like a statue as he stared down at the sleeping boy.

"Family is everything. The bonds of family link those with the same blood together for eternity. It is a bond that surpasses even death. In my culture, children are expected to behave perfectly because each individual represents the family as a whole. Thus dishonor on oneself is dishonor on the whole. I am not unfamiliar with the idea of punishment, but it should never be done with the intent to permanently harm or maim the child. Children are the clan's immortality, and that is _everything_ to the clan. Without children, there is no continuation."

Wufei paused and began to turn the mug in his hand as his distress increased. "It makes me so _angry_ at the injustice of it. The sheer _futility_. What could possibly be gained from this? The Dursley house will forever be cursed. He brought destruction and death onto his family by his actions. So… Why? Why did this happen? They were _family_, Quatre. That just… isn't comprehendible to me."

"Wufei…" Quatre said sadly. He had no answers for his friend. He had no idea how one could do such a horrible thing.

His friend shook his head sharply, cheeks flushed with emotion. "Tell me. Will he recover?"

Quatre looked away to give Wufei privacy and time to recover. "Harry's so _afraid_, about everything," he confessed quietly. "He's constantly surprised by our kindness and can't fully trust our good intentions or our promises. When he told us that code… Wufei, the pain was as bad as any torture we faced during the war."

Wufei's hand had clenched around his mug tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

Quatre reached out and gently touched his arm. "But Harry's also brave and loving. He's already very attached to us and to the idea of being a good little brother. He still has the capacity to feel happiness, curiosity, and wonder. I think Duo is correct. He will recover from this." Quatre's hand tightened to emphasis his point. "We will make it so."

Wufei nodded and silently pulled away. Quatre let him go, knowing now wasn't the time to push. He sighed and was about to lie down to get some rest when his com beeped. He quickly pressed his ear piece, answering the call. "04 here."

"_They rendezvoused at an ice cream parlor. Who does that?"_

Quatre gave a startled laugh. "Perhaps they were hungry."

"_Whatever. They've taken the bait."_

"Location?"

"_A warehouse in downtown London."_

"I'll alert Une."

"_Oh, hey, Tro told me all about how you practically assaulted him when you first got together. Way to go, Cat!"_

Quatre turned a bright red and gasped in shock. "He didn't!"

"_Oh my god! You mean you did?"_ Duo laughed wildly in his ear.

"Shut up and focus on the mission!" he snapped and viciously disconnected the call.

Wufei's lips quirked up with amusement. "Maxwell?"

"How'd you guess?" Quatre grumbled, willing his cheeks to cool.

xXxXxXx

Heero stared at the laptop sitting innocently on a crate. There were shadowed figures with machine guns standing on a second level balcony circling the room above their heads, but other than that the warehouse was empty. It was dark. The only light came in through small grimy windows. The air was wet and smelled of the polluted river not far away. The redhead who'd interrogated him stood beside the single waist-high crate. The laptop sat open, the screen casting gentle illumination over her lean thighs and small waist. She held a hand out to him, as if to shake, and her smile was wide.

"Heero, darling, I'm so glad you've reconsidered." Her voice made his hands twitch for a weapon.

"I don't leave my missions unfinished," he answered in the dull monotone he was famous for.

"You are the best," she practically cooed at him. "The world will thank you for this one day. You are making the right decision."

He regarded her coolly. "I was unable to obtain all forty-eight digits."

"How many did he remember?" she demanded, brown eyes flashing.

"The boy only recalled the first thirty in the segment."

The woman gave him a reassuring smile. "We need a starting password eight digits long, a thirty-five digit string of code to finish the main programming, and an activating code five digits long. Dursley assured me he had the boy memorize them in order, so you know the first and most of the second. With time, we can discover the rest easily enough. Don't worry. You did very well in bringing what you could. Now tell me the numbers."

Heero watched her through unblinking eyes as she bent forward slightly, her perfectly manicured hands poised over the keypad. "The first eight digits were 1 7 3 6 9 1 0 9."

The woman began to smile in glee. As she looked up at him, the screen reflected eerily in her eyes. "So far so good, Heero. Now the rest."

"The following twenty-two numbers were as follows, 2 8 5 7 2 3 1 1 7 8 4 9 0 3 9 2 4 3 8 6 3 4."

Her eyes widened as he rattled off the long string of numbers. Almost desperately, she demanded that he repeat them.

Heero stepped closer. "Allow me…" he offered, gesturing at the machine.

Before she could answer, he sprang forward, snapping up the computer, and dove to the floor in a roll. Gunfire broke out behind and above him as the warehouse doors exploded inward. SWAT came pouring in, shouting commands to surrender. Heero protected the laptop with his own body, knowing it held important information. He huddled in a corner and pulled out a memory stick from his pocket that was programmed to download the hard drive of whatever it was plugged into. Attaching it, Heero's head snapped up as he sensed someone's approach only to relax as he saw the long tell-tale braid swinging down the masked soldier's back.

"You almost bit the dust for that stupid thing," Duo snarled. "What were you thinking? You were supposed to dodge back _away_ from the enemy fire!" He continued to rant as he took up a guard position as the bullets continued to fly.

Heero tuned him out, attention on the computer. It was connected to the internet and had a live feed. At least the mission wasn't a total failure. Their prime objective had been realized. Harry was no longer in danger from this group. They would think Harry knew nothing else.

In minutes, all was quiet except for the blood that dripped from the balcony above, splashing softly. A small side door banged open. Guns came up to the ready position, but it was only Trowa and the redheaded woman, who was in a painful arm lock. She cried out in pain, her shirt torn to reveal a black lace bra and her heaving chest. Heero could see the whites around her eyes as they darted around in terror. He barked out a warning as her jaw flexed and her teeth snapped together. Trowa pinched at a nerve in her neck, but it was too late. She went limp and Trowa dumped her to the floor. Not thirty seconds later she began to convulse, foam coating her lips.

"Since when are terrorist beautiful women?" Duo demanded loudly.

Heero narrowed his eyes in fury. Who were these people? They had poisoned molars, impeccably run operations, and were impossible to trace or infiltrate! He crouched and turned his attention back to the machine. A feral grin split his face as he set to work. A live feed had to go somewhere. He'd just have to trace and track where exactly.

"We are totally superheroes. Taking down the bad guys, saving the world, able to dodge bullets," the braided pilot was still nattering on. "Spandex would be right at home on two of our group already! The clown and Mr. Biker Shorts over here."

"I'm pretty sure superheroes come away with the girl still alive," Trowa stated with a hint of humor in his tone.

"She doesn't count!" Duo argued. "Come on, man! She's the bad guy! And we may not have rescued the girl, but we got our boy, didn't we?"

Heero leapt away from the computer, snagging the memory stick as he dove to the side. Snap-crackle- and- pop, the machine began to smoke and melt.

"Ow!" Duo groaned. He was flat on his back where Heero had tackled him. "You've one heavy ass, 01!"

"Baka," Heero snapped, irritated with the loss of important evidence.

"Sir, perimeter clear," one of the Preventers reported with a sharp salute.

"Grab the machine and bag any prisoners, we leave in five," Heero barked. He climbed to his feet and held out a hand. "And get me a com ASAP!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Duo made a whipping noise. When Heero sent a heated glare his way, the braided pilot only laughed.

xXxXxXx

Harry came awake slowly. It was like floating up through clouds. He became aware of a sound first. It was beautiful. Blinking crusty eyes, he managed to make out a black and white blur. The sounds became words, but they were unlike any he'd ever heard before. They dipped and swirled in an unexpected melody. It was Wufei!

His new brother was sitting two seats away, and he was singing. Harry held perfectly still. He didn't want to interrupt and get Wufei mad at him, and… the song was really nice. He'd never heard someone sing before. Wufei held the last note and, as it faded away, Harry closed his eyes tight.

"Sleep well?"

Harry opened his eyes to see he had Wufei's attention. His throat was too tight for words, so he gave a nod, hoping that was enough to satisfy the teen.

"Did you like the song?"

Harry nodded quickly. What else could he say? No wasn't an option. Besides, he really had liked it. It was really pretty.

Wufei granted him a small smile. "It's a Chinese song. My mother sang it whenever we traveled. It's said to grant good luck. I will teach you, if you'd like."

Harry's anxiety faded away as he became aware that Wufei wasn't mad and was actually offering him something special. "I… Thank you, brother Wufei…"

Wufei inclined his head. "You are welcome. Quatre is finishing the docking procedure. We will depart soon. Are you ready to see the circus?"

He answered in the only way he could. "Y-yes..."

The door to the pilot's cabin opened and Quatre came out with a wide smile. "Looks like someone's come to meet us."

Harry's eyes widened. His heart leapt in his throat at the thought of seeing Heero, Trowa, and Duo again. But maybe Quatre didn't mean his brothers. Maybe he meant Trowa's friends. Harry wrung his hands around Sage as he followed Wufei to the exit. The metal door opened outward, revealing a platform that would lower them down to the floor. Quatre offered his hand. Harry flinched, but then grasped it tightly in his own, knowing it was expected. Quatre was nice, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to disobey him. Heart beating fast, he moved onto the platform. Sage was held in his free arm, Wufei standing on his other side, as they slowly descended. His eyes widened as large as plates when the platform reached the bottom and he saw who was there.

"Hey, kiddo! Did I tell you we'd be here or what?" Duo called loudly. He was waving enthusiastically, a big grin on his face.

Trowa stood with his arms held loosely at his sides. A small smile softened what Harry could see of his face. Heero stood between them. His arms were crossed and his thick dark brown hair fell messily into his eyes. Harry felt a smile slowly spread across his face, his heart racing with surprise and relief. They'd told him they'd be here, but some part of Harry thought they were just getting rid of him while they could. Harry hadn't blamed them, but to find them here now… It was more wonderful than he could ever say.

He reached out a shaking hand, needing to touch them to make sure they were real. Heero was the first to understand. He crouched and pressed his cheek into Harry's reaching hand. Harry closed his eyes briefly, whispering, "Thank you." Heero nodded and stepped away.

Duo came next. He shook Harry's hand and ruffled his hair simultaneously. "You're gonna love the circus, kid. Maybe we can even talk Tro-baby into juggling for us before dinner. And Cathy is going to just love you! I'll teach you the super secret look you can flash to get her to slip you extra sweets!"

Harry nodded, smiling shyly, and reached for Trowa next. The teen gently ran his hand through Harry's hair and down his cheek in a brief caress. Harry sighed and hugged Sage so tightly it was a wonder the bunny's head didn't come off.

"We have to go through this building before we can leave," Quatre told him, crouching down so he could look in Harry's eyes. "Do you want to walk? We could carry you if you'd like."

Harry bit his lip and ducked his head, surprised and grateful he was given a choice. He timidly offered Quatre his hand. The blonde took it easily and they walked together. As soon as they were inside, Harry was glad all his brothers were there. It was crowded and loud. Hundreds of people were going this way and that. Harry kept his eyes on the ground and held tightly to his bunny.

Heero and Trowa took up the lead. He and Quatre walked close behind them while Wufei followed at their back. Duo bounced back and forth amongst their group, always talking, but Harry had no idea what he was saying. All the sounds and people filled his head with a rushing, dizzy sound. He could hardly catch his breath and his clothes stuck to him damply as he sweated.

Thankfully, they were through the busy building and outside again soon enough. It was getting late. Soon it would be night. A large press of people moved toward the train station. Harry felt his panic spike, and Quatre squeezed his hand to get his attention. Harry flinched and looked up warily.

"We're not going that way. We're going to walk through the park. It'll be quiet and we'll have time to talk."

Harry released a loud breath in relief and his shoulders dropped from their hunched position.

"We're on a colony now. L3 to be precise. Have you been on a colony before?" Quatre asked gently.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, a colony is a big metal bubble in space," the blonde explained. He looked relaxed and at ease, not at all mad at Harry's stupidity. "A lot of people live in them in cities like this one. Look up. You see that? It's made of special panels that produce light and an image of the sky on earth. It's not exactly the same, but it's beautiful nonetheless."

Harry looked up. The sky almost looked touchable, it was so close. Quatre was right. It was beautiful.

"We all grew up on colonies," Duo added. He walked backwards, his hands linked behind his head and his elbows out. "I grew up on L2. Wufei lived on L5 and Quatre grew up on L4. That's where we were before we came here. Quatre has lots of houses. He's mega rich because he owns a big important company."

"Duo!" Quatre scolded.

"It's true!" the braided teen protested, making his eyes go big.

Harry hid a smile against Sage's fur. Duo was so funny sometimes! "Where…" he froze, shocked he'd even spoken.

"Where what?" Quatre asked, smiling easily.

Harry ducked his head and angled his body away from Quatre, certain punishment was coming for daring to voice a question. "Where live brother Heero and Trowa?" he whispered.

"They lived many places growing up. I guess they didn't really have a home," Quatre answered. He didn't seem mad. "Trowa lived here on L3 at the circus for a while before meeting us. This is the closest thing he really had to a home. That's why this place is so special to him."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. He glanced up where Heero and Trowa were walking. They were like him, then, not really having a home.

"The circus tents aren't far. We'll be there soon," Duo promised. Harry noticed his boots were untied and hesitantly pointed it out. The braided teen grinned. "Thanks! Probably would've busted my head open if you hadn't caught that."

Harry hid another smile as Duo tied his shoes while still moving forward, hopping on one foot.

"And it's not like you can afford to lose anymore brain cells," Wufei muttered.

Duo flung his arms around the Chinese pilot. "Oh, I'm sorry, Wu-man-chu. Did I deprive you of an opportunity to play nurse? How cruel of me!"

"You need a shrink, not a doctor," Wufei snapped, shoving him away.

Harry winced, but Duo didn't seem upset. He just laughed. Still, Harry would be especially careful not to make Wufei mad.

"What are you looking forward to most, Harry?" Quatre asked, tugging gently on his hand.

He flushed and ducked his head toward Sage. "Um… seeing brother Trowa juggle."

"Yeah!" Duo cried out in excitement, making Harry jump nervously. "Whatcha gonna juggle, Tro? Balls? Knives? _Babies?"_

Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

Trowa looked over his shoulder and winked. "It's not the right season for babies."

"Too bad," Duo mock groaned. He ran up ahead to throw an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Didn't you want to see him juggle babies, Hee-chan?"

"I'm sure it will be impressive whatever he juggles," the brunet answered smoothly.

"You're no fun," Duo whined.

"So you keep telling me," Heero drawled back.

They came around a grouping of some type of tall trees and saw large colorful tents set up a little distance away. People in costumes of sparkly colors with tattered streamers, bowties, and tall hats moved this way and that, clearly getting ready for a show. Outside lamps were on, casting a soft golden glow over the scene. The distant cries of animals could just be heard; loud lion roars and elephant trumpets. He stared at the wonder in utter amazement. He was going to stay here? Wow!

One woman caught sight of them as they approached. She wore tights and a short skirt made of lavender feathers. Her top was made of sparkly material and a large purple feather stuck out of her dark red curly hair. Her face lit up with happiness, and she dropped the box she carried to run toward them. Harry moved quickly to Heero and pressed himself against his legs, hiding. Fortunately, the woman hadn't noticed him yet.

"Trowa!"

"Cathy," Trowa answered, smiling.

The girl laughed and flung herself at him. Trowa caught her and gave her a brief hug. She held onto his arm when he released her and smiled at the group. "I'm so glad you guys could come. We set up a pavilion just the way you asked for it."

"Thank you, Catherine," Quatre spoke up with a winning smile. He gave her a quick hug that she returned happily. "Let us know if we can do anything in return."

Still smiling she turned to Heero. "I'm glad to see you looking well."

Heero inclined his head, while Duo cheerfully introduced the little boy. "This is our little brother, Harry."

Harry flinched and pressed harder against Heero as the woman turned her eyes to him.

Heero's hand snapped out to grasp Duo's braid, pinning the excited teen in place. "Baka."

Cathy shot Duo an amused glance before she knelt with a warm smile. Harry tensed, but she didn't seem to want to move closer or touch him. "Hello, Harry. I'm Cathy. Trowa here is like my little brother. I'm very happy to meet you."

Harry had no idea what to say to this. He was nervous and overwhelmed with everything. She was Trowa's big sister? Did that mean she could make Trowa hate him if she didn't like Harry? It was all so confusing. He buried his face against Sage and whimpered.

Heero turned and smoothly scooped him up into his arms. Harry cried out in fear, arms and legs locking around Heero's chest, terrified he'd be dropped or hurt somehow. Heero held him gently, though, and his deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke. "Could you show us the way?"

"Of course," Cathy said easily. She stood and immediately began walking them to where they'd stay.

Quatre and Cathy talked about the weather and recent news as they walked. Duo butted in every once and a while. Trowa stayed close to Heero and Harry, and slowly Harry's racing heart calmed. He peaked out of his tangled fringe to watch all the strange performers they passed. He saw one guy balancing a stick on his nose with plates and balls on top! And their clothes! Harry had never seen such bright colors! Stripes and polka dots done in neon and pastels. It was enough to make his head swim.

They walked away from the big tent and the performers to a little clearing screened off by more trees. There were trailers and camping tents spread out in a sprawl. To the left, a little set off from the others was a big tent. He remembered Cathy had called it a pavilion. It was as big as a house!

As they passed through the tent flap, the increasingly loud sounds of laughter and cheers were muffled by the thick fabric and the bright colors were replaced by a solid blue of the pavilion's walls. Harry lifted his head to see a small sitting room with lounge pillows on the floor around a low coffee table. A TV sat in the corner with a couch in front of it. A bookshelf and padded chair was along another wall.

"As you can see, the walls are just fabric so be careful not to pull them down," Cathy explained with a wide smile at Duo.

"Why are you looking at me?" he demanded, huffily crossing his arms.

"Maybe because the last time you were here you burnt the kitchen down," Wufei retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"How'd you find out about that?" Duo turned narrowed violet eyes on Quatre. "Cat!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It just kind of came out. You have to admit it was funny."

"Come on. I'll show you your rooms," Cathy offered, reaching out to link her arm with Trowa's.

Heero followed the two with Harry still in his arms, leaving the other three to bicker.

The curtains divided the tent into seven sections. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and the sitting room. The last bedroom they saw was the smallest, and Trowa and Cathy left them there. Heero set him down on his feet, and Harry looked around curiously. There was a pile of green pillows with white blankets in the corner. A small bookshelf stood on the other side with a lap desk and writing tools next to it.

"This is your room," Heero explained. "We can make you a little tent to sleep in if you don't like the pillows."

Harry wrung his hands around Sage's ears. He wasn't sure about this. On one hand, it was totally cool to be sleeping in a tent at a circus, but curtain walls weren't going to protect him. There were no good places to hide in and there were no other doors. He would be trapped in here… Wait, the walls were curtains. If he had to, he could slip out from under them and get away. His shoulders lowered a bit in relief at the thought.

Heero crouched down to look into his eyes. "Give it a try. If you are too uncomfortable, we will figure something else out."

Harry nodded slowly. He would try, for his brother.

Heero smiled and gave his head a pat. "Good. Stay here and get settled in. I'm going to see about dinner."

Harry waited for Heero to go before moving to the pillows. He crawled around on them and pulled the blankets over his body. It was surprisingly comfortable. He could still hear the noise of cheering people, of music and fireworks in the background. He could smell popcorn and caramel. Even closer he could hear the rise and fall of his brother's voices. Duo's was the most frequent, but Quatre and Wufei were also there. Heero and Trowa's voices were rarer.

Harry curled around Sage. It was all so strange and crazy, nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before. It was scary, but it was also new, which was somehow… hopeful. Yeah, that's the word. He felt hopeful. If everything was new and different, then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be the same as before. It didn't make sense in his head, but it did at the same time.

When Duo came to get him for dinner, he followed in a daze. They had noodles in cheese sauce with milk. Even more amazing, they all sat together at the table in the sitting room: Harry and Trowa on one side, Quatre and Duo on the other, and Wufei and Heero on either end.

Harry watched his new brothers with a sense of awe as Duo snuck a bite from Wufei's bowl only for Wufei to sending his fork flying. Heero glared at them, cheese splattered across his hand, while Quatre tried to hide his snickers. And at the end, Trowa promised to take him around the animal cages when he felt strong enough to go. It was like something out of a dream. Maybe he had a real family at last!

**Chapter end.**

_**Please review!**_ It might make the chapters keep coming so quickly since you guys keep giving me such good ideas!


	5. Joining the Circus

**A/N: **_(Giggles madly)_ Remember, folks, this story is rated **M for Mature**!

**Joining the Circus**

Harry sat bolt upright, a scream strangled in his throat. Wild green eyes darted around the unfamiliar room, looking for the looming shape of his uncle. Sweat blinded his eyes as his heart beat machine-gun-fast in his chest, and he quickly wiped it away. Blue walls… pillows… bookshelf… Uncle, where?... His hand touched something soft and he recoiled. Squinting in the dark, he looked down to see a stuffed rabbit… Sage!

Hazy memories trickled into his sleep disorientated mind; images of brothers and food and warmth. He wasn't with Uncle. He was at a circus far away from there. As the panic and adrenaline drained away, he huddled on his pillows, muffling his sobs with Sage's body.

Slowly, a soft sound reached his ears. His head jerked up to see the shadow of someone sitting outside his door. The sound became a song. Harry sighed, tears slowing. Wufei; he was singing. The song faded the nightmare scenes of terror and pain. His eyes grew heavy and he heaved a small sigh, calm once more as he fell into dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXx

Quatre sighed as the sharp terror faded from his senses. He became aware of a tickling sensation ghosting over his face, and opened his eyes to see Trowa staring down at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" the brunet whispered.

"Yes. We both are." Quatre smiled and gently hooked the long bangs behind Trowa's ear. It exposed the rather remarkably beautiful face of his lover, and he felt heat spark through his body. "Who did you wake?"

Trowa's eyes warmed in amusement though his expression didn't change. "Wufei."

They'd been at the circus for a week now, and this was the second time Quatre had woken from Harry's night terrors. He refused to call them nightmares because they were much stronger than that. The first time, they'd been surprised when Wufei had volunteered to comfort the boy, but they'd all let him try.

Quatre hadn't thought anything _could_ help, but his friend had done remarkably well. Just like tonight, Harry had calmed within fifteen minutes and was even able to go back to sleep. He wondered what Wufei's secret was, but the teen had requested privacy and Quatre wasn't about to pry. Whatever he did, it worked wonders.

Feather light touches continued across his lips, down his throat, and circled his nipples. Propped up on one arm among the pillows and soft sheets that made up their bed, Trowa's long tan fingers moved over Quatre's pale, damp skin in teasing caresses. Quatre went from feeling warm pleasure to starving in the space of seconds. It had been almost two months since they'd been intimate. He rolled, pinning his tall lover on his back and plunged his tongue into the open, willing mouth.

He licked and sucked until Trowa arched against him, a moan beginning in his chest. Flashing a dangerous little smile, Quatre moved down Trowa's lean chest, dragging his tongue down the flat stomach, and practically yanked Trowa's pants down. A spark of apprehension from his lover made Quatre slow. He took a deep breath and carefully took Trowa's length into his mouth. He shivered in anticipation as a deep, resonant moan escaped his love.

He sucked and licked, enjoying the feel of Trowa's lean thighs flexing around him. He looked up through his golden bangs to see Trowa's exposed face flushed and damp with sweat. His kiss-swollen mouth was parted as he panted and gasped, his eyes tightly shut. Those long fingers Quatre loved so much grasped and pulled at the sheets in pleasure. Impatient, Quatre shoved his hand up, pressing at those red lips.

Trowa's lust-dark eyes opened halfway as he obediently sucked them into his hot, wet mouth. He had to curl forward to get the whole finger inside, which thrust his hips up, pushing his member deeper into Quatre's mouth. Quatre swallowed around the rigid flesh, thrusting helplessly against the pillows beneath him as Trowa keened in the back of his throat.

Sucking with a steady pressure, Quatre removed his wet digits and reached back to slip them into his own body. Trowa's eyes watched avidly as he pushed them in, ignoring the burn in his hurry to prepare himself. Lube would be better, but they didn't have any with them and Quatre was not waiting any longer to have his lover.

Trowa reached down to run his fingers through Quatre's sweat-dampened hair. His breath came in quickened pants, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Quatre groaned around Trowa's length as he slipped a third finger inside. Trowa _whimpered_, his head thrown back as he arched gracefully off the pillows. Quatre pulled his mouth away with a pop and slid sensually up Trowa's body. Nearly growling, he grasped Trowa's length and slammed back on it. Pain arched through his body, and he gave a quiet cry, only to shiver in ecstasy as pleasure rolled in after.

"Quatre…" Trowa rasped, voice deep and husky. His eyes were wide, his hands bruising Quatre where they held on.

"Sorry," Quatre lied, but he obediently lifted in a slow, smooth glide before falling in an equally deliberate motion.

"Quatre…" This time his moan was one of approval and pleasure.

Quatre shivered again at the sexed out voice. It took all his control not to slam back and ride Trowa hard. "So good," he groaned as he was stretched and filled in waves. He pressed a hand flat to Trowa's chest for leverage, the other reaching out to entwine their fingers on his hip. They moved in perfect coordination, Trowa surging up as he went down. In and out and again.

"Oh yes, yes, there, just like that," he babbled helplessly.

Trowa groaned deep and long, making Quatre gasp and his hips snap back sharply. Trowa's hands tightened, keeping him steady and the rhythm slow. Quatre keened softly, about to go out of his head with need. Soon they were drenched in sweat, hung suspended on a slowly thinning thread as the pleasure built. Quatre's thighs trembled. He whimpered and moaned, wordlessly begging for the end. He wanted… he wanted…

"Oh god! Almost… Yes!"

Stars exploded around, within. He came hard, arching and throwing his head back with a little cry. Trowa sat up abruptly, curling around Quatre's rigid body, mouth biting into a slender shoulder as he filled his lover in a searing hot burst. Quatre moaned, his pleasure spiking at the sensation. He clawed onto Trowa's shoulders, desperate for something to hang on to as his vision went white then red then black.

Body throbbing, languid and satisfied, Quatre lifted his head from where he was sprawled across Trowa's chest. He pressed a wet kiss over Trowa's heart and closed his eyes to sleep, lulled by the contentment coming off his partner in waves.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke slowly, the echo of lullabies floating through his mind. He immediately looked toward his doorway. Wufei still sat there, legs crossed with his feet propped up on his knees. His back was perfectly straight and his hands rested loosely in his lap. Harry could hardly believe it hadn't been a dream. Nightmares were so much more believable than having a brother willing to sing to him when he woke up afraid and alone. Overwhelmed with love and a feeling of unworthiness, he began to cry.

"Hush, little brother," Wufei admonished without opening his eyes. "I want to be here. It feels good to meditate and relax. You are far from a burden."

Wufei had told him that last time, too, and Harry weakly rubbed his face against Sage's fur, trying to suppress the tears. Crying never got him anything. It was pointless. Getting a hold on himself, he crawled from his nest of pillows to signal he was ready to start the day.

Wufei's slanted eyes opened. Without further words, his brother uncurled and strode off to the bedroom he shared with Duo and Heero. Trowa and Quatre had their own room, and Harry had the last. He felt bad he was taking so much space, but he broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of sleeping within reach of anyone else.

Shoving the fear away, Harry hurried to the neatly folded piles of clothes along one wall. Duo and Heero had given them to him the day after they had arrived here, and every morning he still ran his hands over the gifts in awe. Aware that time was slipping past, he shimmied into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a sleeping tiger on it.

He padded silently over to his doorway, Sage clutched tightly in his arms. He made sure the coast was clear before hurrying to the kitchen. It was one of his tasks and it was something he knew he was relatively good at since he'd done it at the Dursleys all the time. He was allowed to assist his brothers with making their meals! Harry smiled happily, desperately glad to have something to contribute to his new family.

Wufei was sitting at the low table in the sitting room with an open book in his hand. He waved shyly at his teacher/brother as he slipped into the kitchen. Wufei was the most petite of his new brothers and loved to study. Quatre had even told him that Wufei was a professional teacher. It still amazed him that anyone would think Harry could be taught, but he was grateful. He still got a thrill whenever Wufei told him he'd gotten an answer right.

After Harry set Sage securely on the counter, he looked in all the pantries and decided on rice porridge today. Getting out the necessary pans, he filled one with water and another with milk. Rice went into the water and was covered with a lid. Humming, Harry grabbed six bowls, spoons, napkins, and a large jar of honey. He carried everything but the bowls into the sitting room and put them on the table. Wufei began to set them out in the right positions, leaving Harry to hurry back to the kitchen to wait for Heero. He wasn't allowed to turn the stove on without one of his brothers with him, and today was Heero's turn to help with breakfast.

"Morning, Wu-man!" Harry heard Duo call.

"Very astute. I applaud your ability to read a clock," Wufei drawled with a sneer, making Duo laugh.

Harry bit his lip, casting a look at Sage. It still confused him how Wufei could be so nice and yet scary at the same time. Duo sure was brave. He only ever laughed at Wufei's temper. Footsteps alerted him to someone's approach, and he reflexively pressed his back to the counters. Heero walked in and gave a nod.

"Good morning, Harry."

His shoulders relaxed and he offered his brother a smile as he quickly turned the stove on to get breakfast heated. While Heero busied himself making coffee, Harry moved to set out six glasses for Heero to pour juice into. Unlike the small milk container, the juice came in a heavy jug that he wasn't allowed to pour alone in case he spilled it.

Soon enough they were all seated around the table with their porridge and juice. Trowa and Quatre came out later than usual. Duo laughed at them, though Harry didn't know why. Trowa blushed and didn't look up once during the meal. Quatre, on the other hand, was even more cheerful than normal. He flashed Duo a wide grin and talked excitedly about a banquet his family was throwing for him next month for his seventeenth birthday.

Duo groaned. "You're gonna make me wear a suit, aren't you?"

"You look good in a suit, Duo," Quatre reassured him, bright eyes twinkling.

"Heeeerooooo," Duo whined.

"Baka," Heero stated and otherwise ignored the playful argument. Harry guessed that meant 'stupid'; he was too afraid to ask. Although, Duo had told him 'chan' was something you said after someone's name when they were younger than you and you cared about them. Harry now blushed whenever Duo added it to his name.

"Of course we will come," Wufei interrupted. He gave a little bow from his seated position. "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome, Wufei," Quatre answered with a big smile. He turned toward Harry. "You're invited as well, little brother."

Harry paled, stomach dropping in panic. There was no way he wanted to go to brother Quatre's party. He'd mess it up for sure! He was always doing bad and ruining things for others.

Quatre's whole expression softened. "You're not obligated. We'll have our own small little ceremony of cake and ice cream here."

Harry ducked behind Sage for safety. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. It took me a long time to be comfortable at these types of things." Quatre reached over and ruffled his hair. Harry tensed, but he managed not to flinch this time.

"What are your plans for the day?" Wufei asked politely.

"I'm going to my office. I have business to see to regarding the company," Quatre answered with a little sigh.

"Well, I'm going shopping! Does anyone need anything?" Duo asked, looking at everyone around the table.

The familiar ebb and flow of conversation continued around him, and Harry frowned pensively, thinking about what he secretly wanted to do. Trowa juggled for him sometimes, and at night, he could hear the excited cheers from the crowds. He was beginning to daydream about what it would be like to watch a show with all the other performers in sparkly gowns and exciting animals.

"Brother Trowa…"

"Yes, little one?"

He peeked out around Sage. "I… If I do really good on my lessons, can… may I…"

He couldn't do it. Breathing fast and shallow, he buried his face against his rabbit. He couldn't believe he was actually asking for something when his brothers already did so much. He was such a greedy little bastard! Tears of shame burned his eyes. He wanted to run away, but he was too afraid to move.

"Don't be afraid," Heero murmured. "Tell us what you want."

Harry cringed. He had to obey now. He had no choice but to finish what he'd started. "If it's not trouble," he whispered, nearly inaudible. "I… Can I see… brother Trowa's… show?"

He closed his eyes tight, body held rigid as he waited for a blow. He flinched violently as someone touched his head, but it didn't hurt. He opened wide eyes as gentle fingers carded through his hair.

"I would love that," Trowa told him with a small, warm smile.

Harry smiled back, surprise striking through the dark fear. He reached an arm forward and was pulled carefully against Trowa's side. His brother rubbed his back slowly as Harry struggled to catch his breath, overwhelmed. Tears streaked his face, but he was so impossibly happy he couldn't stop smiling. He pressed his cheek hard into Trowa's chest, whispering, "Thank you."

Trowa carded his fingers through his hair again. "My first show is tomorrow night. You can sit with the others."

He nodded and squeezed Sage in a tight embrace.

"I'm off," Duo called cheerfully. "I'll pick a good movie for us to watch after lunch, okay?"

Quatre ruffled Harry's hair before he also stood. "Have fun, you guys."

"Bye," Harry called, waving shyly.

Trowa stood, running his fingers through Harry's dark hair one last time. "I have to practice and take care of the animals. See you at dinner."

Heero began to clear the table and Harry scrambled to help. Once the dishes were done and the table was clean, Harry settled back down across from Wufei. His brother passed him a math book. Harry took it, determined to prove his worth and earn his place.

xXxXxXx

Heero rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. He'd been working on the copied hard drive for days. Most of the files were encrypted so heavily that he'd had no success with breaking into them. The few files that weren't coded were worthless.

"Having a tough time?"

He looked up to see Duo standing behind the chair opposite his. The braided pilot had his arms folded over the back and had his chin resting on his forearms. Heero glared at him in frustration.

Duo sighed and straightened. He came around the chair to stand in front of him, hands on hips. "Wufei said you didn't eat lunch with them today, and now it's dinner time, so put your laptop away and come eat. You can work on it again tomorrow."

"I'm going to HQ," Heero answered in a monotone. "I'll be back tomorrow for the show."

"Have dinner with us, at least." Duo's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Harry is high risk for an eating disorder. It's important we show him how vital good eating habits are."

Heero growled in frustration. He needed to be sure the terrorists would never come after Harry again. He wanted this group neutralized once and for all. He shoved past Duo without a word as he slipped his laptop bag over his shoulder, but Duo grabbed his arm in a vice-grip. Heero faced him, expression dangerous.

"You promised you'd listen to me. You promised you wouldn't take off and leave me to take care of Harry alone," Duo hissed furiously.

"You aren't alone," Heero pointed out.

"Heero!"

Heero took a sharp step forward, putting his face inches from his partners. "This mission is vital for Harry's safety. It's been a week and the data I acquired has yet to be cracked. I need to take care of this. Now." With calculated force, he broke Duo's grip and moved toward the door.

"At least tell him goodbye," Duo spoke coldly from behind him.

Heero didn't slow, but he did detour toward the kitchen. Harry and Quatre were checking something in the oven. Trowa was taking down plates and Wufei was pouring drinks. Harry was laughing. It was the first he'd heard from the little boy that wasn't a muffled giggle.

"Pink!" the little boy cried as he caught his breath.

"Relena," Wufei drawled.

Quatre burst into laughter and even Trowa grinned.

"Who?" Harry asked, smiling gamely.

"Perhaps you'll meet her sometime," Quatre answered, ruffling Harry's hair. The boy flinched minutely, but he was getting much better.

"Peace," Trowa took his turn.

"Puzzle," Quatre said and placed a pan of meatloaf on the counter.

"Book," Harry voiced, handing the blonde a knife.

"Booooriiiing!" Duo singsonged as he strolled in, pushing past Heero without a glance.

Harry giggled as Wufei threw a roll at his head. "Heathen," the Chinese pilot accused, his thin lips pulling down into a sharp frown, causing Harry to start edging away.

"Ah uh!" Duo waved a finger in Wufei's face, taking a happy bite of the warm bread. "It wasn't your turn."

"Let's sit down. We can play again later," Quatre ordered, shooing them toward the door. "Come on. Before it gets cold."

Harry's sparkling green eyes found him. The boy's cheeks were slightly flushed and only a slight tremble resided in his hands from nerves. "I made the rolls," he said shyly, ducking his head and looking through his bangs.

"They smell delicious," Heero praised, internally sighing. An hour wouldn't make or break the mission. He offered the boy his hand. Harry took it willingly and Heero squeezed gently. He ignored Duo's triumphant smirk as he lead Harry to the table, slipping his laptop bag off his shoulder and leaning it against the wall.

xXxXxXx

Une rubbed at her tired eyes. She'd pulled another all-nighter and still she saw no way to close this case. They had yet to capture a Terrestrial core member. Their hired subcontractors always had little to no information, Dursley was dead, and the body of the redheaded woman had revealed little. She had no records in the colony database, and there were no matches found in Earth records.

Earth had always been notoriously unregulated. There were always people who slipped through the cracks. This woman could be one of those, or she'd had her past thoroughly cleansed when she got involved with the Terrestrials. Une was hoping it was the first option because the reach of the terrorist group was already disturbing.

For a moment, she considered moving to the HQ on Earth. The Preventers had a main base of operations in every continent on Earth as well as every colony. She'd spent most time here on L4, but that was mostly because of Heero. Her top agent tended to return to L4 as did the other Gundam pilots whenever they had free time. However, Heero and the others were now on L3 and she had a dangerous threat active on Earth. It might be time for a move.

Her intercom beeped, indicating she had a call coming in. The area code signified L3. She quickly hit the open call button, hoping for a very specific agent. Her hope was fulfilled as Heero's stoic face stared back at her. "Agent Wing," she greeted stiffly. "Report."

"_I've yet to decode the computer files I recovered."_

Une closed her eyes in defeat. "The woman has no records with the colonies or Earth. We're running her DNA through both databases, but so far there is no familial match."

Heero absorbed this information with a sharp frown. _"Winner suggested last night that we attack from a different angle. The woman insisted they weren't terrorists, that they haven't harmed or attacked anything. Possibly they use this to convince others to their cause. We should broadcast Dursley's death and that an agent was kidnapped and tortured. It might undermine their position or at least reduce their chances of recruiting."_

"I'll get on that right away," Une promised him. This was why she wanted all the Gundam pilots on her payroll. They made incredible agents. "As of yesterday, everyone is on full alert. Hopefully we will uncover another of their operations." She paused, wondering about the charge he'd adopted almost two months ago. "How's the boy?"

"_He is showing signs of recovery,"_ Heero answered. _"Has anyone else been looking for him?"_

"Not that we've discovered," Une reassured him. "I'm certain your ruse worked. He should be safe now."

Clearly Heero was not found of 'should's. He glared at her. _"I'm using the computers here at HQ to work on the files. I'll report back when I have them decoded."_

Une nodded. "Good luck, Agent Wing."

The call disconnected and leaned back. Exhaustion weighed her limbs. She'd need coffee and a big breakfast soon or she'd likely pass out in chair.

xXxXxXx

After Heero came back from work and they ate dinner, the six of them got ready for their big adventure outside. Harry held tight to Quatre's hand as they left the tent. Duo and Wufei walked ahead of them, bickering, while Heero walked close to Harry's other side. He could hear the shrieks of excited children and, as they rounded the bend in the path leading to the main tent, he saw a clown on stilts blowing fire out of his mouth.

His eyes went wide. Dozens of people clapped and yelled encouragement. Further to the left two teens in body paint were performing an acrobatic dance. They were in the air more than they stayed on the ground! A girl wearing feathers stood by a popcorn machine, and she did ballerina poses as she sold the delicious snack.

"Would you like some?" Quatre asked, smiling down at him.

Harry hugged Sage tightly to his chest. "I'm fine," he whispered, knowing better than to ask for more. Just being here was a gift beyond anything he deserved.

Duo must not have heard him. His brother bounced forward and asked for three bags. Harry giggled as Duo copied the girl and lifted his leg high behind him, bending forward slightly at the waist as he handed her his money. People behind them laughed and clapped, making Harry duck his head nervously.

Duo grinned, clearly pleased with the attention. He brought his extended leg forward and snapped it around his body, making him spin in place, earning even more applause. Even the ballerina was clapping. Harry's face burned in giddy embarrassment as Duo bounded back over to them and handed Harry one of the popcorn bags.

Harry immediately turned and tried to give the bag to one of the others, thinking Duo wanted him to pass it along.

"I do not require any," Heero told him, not accepting it.

"I do not prefer popcorn," Wufei agreed with Heero.

"I have my own bag." Quatre had released Harry's hand with a smile so he could eat it.

"You don't want it?" Duo pouted, making his violet eyes wide.

"I do!" Harry assured him hurriedly. "Thank you so much, brother Duo!"

He scrunched Sage and the popcorn bag into the crook of one arm so he could eat some of the delicious treat as well, but now that he didn't have a hold of Quatre's hand, he felt a bit nervous that he could get lost or left behind. Before the fear could take hold, Heero moved even closer, so they were almost touching. He relaxed a bit and just enjoyed his popcorn.

As they walked on, Harry pointed excitedly to the next group of performers. There were two muscular men in striped spandex. Each had a pole. A thin line connected them, and a thin girl was tight-rope walking on top. She did front and back walkovers and small flips.

"Wow!"

"Trowa can do that," Quatre told him. "He's rather good at it."

"Really?" Harry stared in awe up at his brother. "Can I see?"

"Of course." Quatre ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm not sure if he's doing the tight-rope tonight, but I'm sure we can talk him into giving us a private performance."

Harry's eyes darted around excitedly as they passed more interesting displays. There were clowns doing balloon animals, sword jugglers, magicians, and many more. Harry's heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks were sore from smiling. It was all so amazing that he hardly even noticed the press of the crowd anymore.

Duo was just as excited as him. He ran here and there, getting Harry to laugh by doing silly things. By the time they returned to the center tent for the main event, Duo wore a blue balloon pirate hat and had greasy fingers from funnel cakes, sugared almonds, and popcorn. Harry held a balloon sword and possessed equally greasy fingers.

"Ohhhh! We have to do that!" Duo cried loudly and ran forward.

At the entrance flap of the tent, a couple in gauzy fairy gowns stood with a table of paints. They were offering to paint guest's faces. Duo plonked down on a stool. The woman smiled and got to work using both hands. Harry leaned around Heero's legs to see as Duo turned around. His mouth fell open in astonishment. There were butterfly wings around Duo's eyes in blues and purples, only emphasizing Duo's amazing eye color.

"Wow. So pretty," Harry breathed.

"Your turn, Harry-chan!"

Harry squeezed his balloon and Sage tightly, his face paling. He stared at the woman nervously. He didn't want to. A hand fell on his shoulder and he let out a little scream, flinging himself backward into Heero's legs. Heero immediately bent down and lifted him in his arms. Harry tensed but slowly relaxed in his strong hold.

"Sorry," he said softly, tearing up.

"It's okay," Quatre reassured him, taking his hand back. "You don't have to get your face painted."

"Ow!"

Harry looked over to see that Wufei had hit Duo on the back of his head.

"Geez, Wu-man. All you had to do was say you wanted to go first. Come on. You can go next," Duo told him with a sweet smile.

Harry pressed his face into Heero's neck. He was distressed that Duo was getting in trouble because of him. Wufei should hit him, not Duo!

"Duo could apply some paint to your face, if you would like it," Heero offered seriously.

Harry's lips trembled with tears. "Sorry."

"Don't be. If you'd rather not, that's acceptable."

Harry didn't want anyone mad at him. "You… You're not mad at me?"

"No." Heero shrugged as if nothing could ever get him mad, like nothing could faze him.

"Will you get paint, too?" Harry asked in a whisper, his fingers playing nervously with Heero's hair.

Heero stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "I will."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Oh man, Harry. You are the best! Hee-chan would never get face paint for me! You guys are going to look so cool!"

Quatre grinned excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "I'll do Heero. You can do Harry."

Harry smiled tentatively back at him.

Soon Duo and Quatre were before them, armed with paint brushes and paint. Harry giggled as the wet brush tickled his cheeks. It was over faster than he'd expected. He opened his eyes as Duo said, "Done!", and Heero carried him over to the mirror set outside the tent.

Harry gasped in surprise. Duo had painted him a tiger face! His green eyes blinked and he gave a playful little growl.

Duo laughed. "Now we have two kitty cats around here!"

Quatre elbowed him. "Better watch out. Cat's like to eat butterflies."

Harry grinned as Duo pouted. His eyes shifted to Heero's face next to his own reflection. Heero had red and blue checkers down one half of his face. Harry squeezed Heero's neck in a hug. "Pretty!"

Heero's lips curled in a smile. "So are you."

"Come on! The show's starting!" Duo grabbed hold of Heero's arm and pulled them forward.

Harry stared in awe at the rows of benches lifting high into the air. They were nearly all full. In the center of the ring, a man in a red coat and black pants was giving a speech of welcome and describing some of the performances they would see. Heero carried him to the front where there was a reserved sign hanging. Wufei took it down and gestured them inside. Harry was placed on the bench and he smiled as Heero sat on one side, Wufei on the other. Quatre and Duo sat on the end.

Harry clapped and grinned like mad as the show progressed. He saw acrobats and a funny clown skit. Then came Trowa. Harry held his breath as his brother came out and stood center stage. He wore green baggy clown pants with orange stars. His lean, muscled chest was bare except for the blue suspenders that held the pants up. On his hands he wore white gloves and half his face was covered in a sad clown mask. Trowa caught sight of them and bowed deeply in their direction, one green eye winking.

Harry blushed in embarrassment even as he waved back.

A lion without collar or leash began to stalk toward the center of the arena. The crowd gasped and cried out as that huge head looked this way and that, the golden eyes sliding across the spectators. Harry stared into gold and felt almost like the huge cat could see into him. The lion was wild and strong, something Harry wished with all his heart he could be. The cat seemed to stare back and then turned its attention to Trowa.

Without warning, the cat lunged, huge clawed paws swiping forward. Trowa did a graceful back flip out of reach, the crowd giving little screams. The lion opened his mouth and roared. Its sharp white teeth flashed in the spot light. Harry clung to Heero's arm as Trowa continued to avoid the lion's attacks with acrobatic maneuvers. Then, suddenly, Trowa stood from a crouch and began to walk toward the animal. His stride was fearless. He walked right up to the crouched cat and stared it down. The lion rolled over, exposing his belly. Trowa rubbed it as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow." Harry's eyes locked on his brother. Something was happening inside him. The performance spoke to him in a way he barely understood. All he knew was that his brother was incredible, and he suddenly began to believe Trowa really would never hurt him. The cat had attacked, and Trowa had stood up to it, made it submit, but instead of hurting it, he'd petted the big cat's vulnerable belly and made it purr.

"He's great, isn't he?" Duo asked, bending forward to look past Quatre and Wufei to see him.

Harry turned eyes full of tears to his brother and nodded. He had no words to say how he felt. Duo seemed to understand. He smiled softly and winked. His mouth formed words soundlessly. Harry jerked in surprise. Surely Duo hadn't said what he thought he had. He couldn't have said, 'I love you', could he? No way!

Before he could think about it anymore, the manager drew his attention. He stood dramatically center stage, arms raised over his head. "And now a performance you will never forget! Our great Catherine Bloom, Mistress of the Knives, will prove her mastery once more."

Harry's head whipped around to see Trowa standing next to Cathy. The redheaded woman gave a graceful bow, smiling for the crowd. Trowa bowed shallower, hand over his heart. He turned without a word and walked over to a vertical wooden circle that two other clowns had pushed forward. The clowns strapped Trowa's wrists and ankles down in an X shape.

Harry's eyes widened in anxiety. He grabbed Heero's arm. "What are they doing?" he asked faintly, eyes never leaving his brother out on the stage.

"He will be fine. They practiced a long time for this," Wufei reassured him.

The woman had a knife in her hand. She flung an apple in the air and lashed out. The apple fell in two perfect pieces. The knife was sharp! Harry felt his belly drop. Bile rose up in his throat, all the sweet things suddenly felt like lead in his stomach. "She's gonna cut him!" His hand immediately went to his side where scars decorated his skin.

Then Duo was there, kneeling in front of him, blocking his view. "You don't have to watch, Harry," he said with unusual seriousness. "But I promise you. Trowa's going to be fine. This is just a show, remember? Cathy would never hurt Trowa. We wouldn't let her do this if we didn't trust her. Trowa's a part of our family. We'd never let him get hurt. Just like we wouldn't let you get hurt."

Harry gasped, clutching Duo's hands as he heard a knife thunk into wood. The crowd gave a cheer. Harry bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as the sound of a second knife buried itself in wood. Again the crowd gave a roar. He whimpered, legs curling up to his chest. Trowa! Why wasn't anyone saving Trowa? Hands grabbed Harry's shoulders, but he jerked away. He didn't want anyone touching him. People screamed. Harry cringed, hunkering down to make a smaller target of himself.

"It's over now," Heero's calm voice rumbled beside him.

"Trowa's just fine," Duo said cheerfully. "Come on, little brother. Open those eyes. Look."

Harry reluctantly obeyed, feeling cold and small. He sighed in deep relief as the clowns began to untie his brother. Trowa stepped away unhurt and gave another bow. Harry was so relieved. He uncurled a bit and buried his face against Heero's side, shivering and shaking. Duo rubbed his back and murmured comfortingly that Trowa was fine. It was just a show. Harry twitched and jerked at every touch, but he didn't push Duo away.

The grand finale came next. Women in beautiful costumes came dancing out with sheer veils. Above them, tightrope walkers flipped and twirled on the thin ropes. An elephant came out with a ballerina twirling and posing on its back. Clowns juggled and shot fire into the air. Music thrummed and pounded as the performers worked at a fever pitch. Then Trowa, riding the lion like it was a horse, took center stage again. The lion reared back and roared, Trowa waving from his back.

By this point, Harry felt calmer and actually smiled. He loved Trowa so much. He looked up at Heero and stared in surprise at the warm smile he got in return. He turned to Wufei and flinched back as the teen reached for him. He closed his eyes, but the hand only brushed his hair back from his scarred forehead. He opened them again to see Duo leaning forward. The braided teen flashed him a thumbs up and Quatre blew him a kiss. Harry blushed.

xXxXxXx

Trowa smiled as Harry came running toward him. He caught the little boy and lifted him onto a hip, careful not to dislodge Sage or the sword balloon in the boy's arms.

"You were so great! The lion was so amazing!" Harry babbled breathlessly, then the happy expression filled with deep anxiety. "Did the knife hurt you? I so sorry, brother Trowa."

"I am well," Trowa assured him before shooting a questioning glance at the others. It had been a while since Harry's speech had regressed like that, and it worried him.

"It overwhelmed him a bit," Duo told him, shaking his head with shadows in his eyes.

Trowa frowned and looked back at Harry. "I wouldn't let her hurt me. I could have gotten down at any time."

"Promise?" Harry stared with wide, unblinking eyes.

"I promise," Trowa answered easily.

Harry hugged his neck.

Trowa searched for something to bring back his little brother's smile. "Did you enjoy the circus besides the knife act?"

"Yes! I ate popcorn and nuts and cake and cotton candy! And we saw so many things! Duo painted my face! See, I'm like a cat!"

"I see. You are very cute." His eyes darted to his stoic comrade and his smile widened at seeing the checkered paint accenting a dark blue eye. Heero lifted an eyebrow as if challenging him to remark on it. Instead, Trowa looked to Duo. The teen looked rather exotic with the face paint, his fey features could be mistaken for that of a pretty girl with his large eyes accented like that. He certainly had the full pouty lips and long hair to play the part. He noticed Quatre and Wufei were without and had an idea. "Why don't you help me paint the rest of our group, Harry?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "Really?" He turned hopefully to the two with bare faces, and Trowa smirked when Wufei's refusal died before ever escaping his lips.

Harry squirmed until Trowa set him down. "Can I paint you, big brother Wufei?"

"You may," Wufei teen allowed.

Trowa went to a table and grabbed paints. He kept red and orange for himself and handed the rest to the excited boy. He turned to see Duo crouched next to Harry, whispering loudly in his ear about what Harry should paint on Wufei.

"Don't even think about it, Maxwell," Wufei growled, arms crossed. "This is Harry's task."

"I'm just going to help. Don't get your panties in a twist," Duo scolded in return.

"Baka," Heero's voice snapped. He tugged on Duo's braid, making him stand.

Duo squawked in surprise, and Harry shifted his feet back and forth, biting his lip.

Wufei uncrossed his arms and knelt before the boy. "Better be quick," he advised.

"Are… Are you sure? I don't… Don't want to mess up…" Harry's voice was soft and worried as his dark head of messy hair ducked down, hiding his face.

"It will wash off," Trowa promised, hoping to reassure him. He'd thought this activity would make Harry happy, not more distressed.

"I do not mind," Wufei added, expression solemn.

Green eyes peeked out from behind the sheltering bangs. "What… What do you want me to paint?"

"I like circles and spirals," Wufei answered.

Trowa nodded to himself. Wufei hadn't lied to the boy. Those were often symbols the teen would mediate on, but he'd also picked shapes that were easy to replicate.

"Okay," Harry replied, more confident now.

Trowa turned to his lover. Quatre smiled a sly little smile that made his nerves tingle pleasantly.

"What will it be?" the blonde asked.

"It's a secret." He raised the brush and slid it smoothly over Quatre's perfect skin. "Close your eyes."

Quatre obeyed, lifting his face so Trowa could paint it more easily.

"Am I beautiful?" Quatre asked as Trowa finished.

Two light blue eyes opened, and Trowa's lips twitched. "You are… vibrant."

Quatre turned to the mirror and saw two red and orange sunflowers surrounding his eyes. Single petals decorated his cheeks. The billionaire turned back to him and winked. "Perfect."

"Wow, brother Quatre! You look nice!"

"Very you, Q-ball," Duo agreed. He flung an arm around Trowa's shoulders. "I always thought Quatre was a closet hippy, too."

Trowa nodded as the blonde rolled his eyes. He looked to see Wufei with blue and white circles painted on his left cheek. Green and black spirals decorated the right. It was actually pretty interesting. The circular shapes contrasted with his sharp angular features and slanted eyes. "Good job," he praised the little boy.

Harry smiled back at him, clearly nervous. "Do you like it, big brother Wufei?" he asked timidly.

Wufei turned away from the mirror and nodded solemnly. "It is very well balanced."

"Hey, you guys! Smile!"

Trowa looked to see Cathy standing with a camera. He took Quatre's hand and walked closer to the others. Harry was in Heero's arms, clearly uncomfortable with Cathy's presence. Trowa sighed, hoping they hadn't damaged Harry's opinion of the woman permanently. Duo flung his arms around Harry and Heero, grinning at the camera like a loon. Wufei stood a bit to the side until Quatre hooked an arm through his, pulling him closer.

"Say cheese!"

There was a flash of light as Duo yelled, "Cheese!" at the top of his lungs. Harry's quieter voice echoed him. Trowa squeezed his lover's hand, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

"Harry, do you want to meet Simba?" he offered.

The little boy turned to him with wide eyes. "Can I really?"

"Of course. Come, little brother." Trowa offered his hand.

Harry ran to take it as soon as Heero set him on his feet. "Thank you thank you thank you, brother Trowa!"

The others held back, leaving Trowa and the boy to explore the animal tent alone. Harry's mouth fell open as the lion blinked sleepily, head resting on his paws. It was sedate after performing that night and eating a big dinner. Harry bravely wrapped his little hands around the bars of the cage, green eyes wide and adoring as they stared at the large cat.

Harry loved all the animals. Simba was clearly his favorite, even though he enjoyed visiting the elephant and two horses. The little boy didn't want to leave even though he was yawning widely by the time the tour came to its end. Trowa smiled and swept his brother into his arms. The boy tensed but just as quickly cuddled into his embrace.

When Harry caught sight of the others outside the tent, he smiled and allowed his eyes to close trustingly. Trowa shook his head with a smile and lifted an eyebrow at the serious expression adorning Heero's face. The brunet didn't respond, which he took to mean Heero would explain later.

Once back at their pavilion, Trowa carefully put the sleeping child in his nest of pillows. Harry stirred, but he didn't fully wake.

In the sitting room, he found Wufei sitting on the couch, one ankle propped up on his knee. Heero stood leaning against the opposite arm of the sofa. Duo was pacing while Quatre sat at the low table, frowning into a hot mug of tea. Trowa kept his face blank, bracing for bad news, and took a seat on the couch next to Heero.

"Harry did well tonight," Duo began, voice quiet so the boy couldn't hear him.

"Then what is wrong?" Wufei snapped, just as quietly.

Duo spun to face him, the long braid swinging out behind him. "A mistake now could put his recovery back years. It could set him back worse than he was when we first got him."

Quatre's pale fingers twisted his bangs in frustration. "How is that even possible?"

"Because he trusts us." Duo sighed and sat next to the blonde. "Do you think he trusted that bastard Dursley? He endured torture for years, but it wasn't a betrayal because he expected it. We are telling him the complete opposite, that we'll take care of him. He's beginning to believe us, even if only a little, so if we hurt him, he will find it near impossible to ever trust again."

Trowa frowned, ducking his head so his bangs obscured his expression. His arms automatically crossed in front of his chest defensively, distressed with the prospect of hurting the little boy worse than Dursley had managed to. They all wanted to help Harry. They all loved him so much already. It would be unbearable if they hurt the child, even accidently.

"Why are you worried about this now?" Wufei hissed. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously on the braided pilot. "Is this because of his reaction to the knife act?"

Duo nodded and slipped an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "We have to be careful. Harry doesn't know his limits because everything is equally scary for him. He won't know if he's trying to attempt something he isn't ready for. We almost pushed him too far tonight. Likely he experienced a mini-flashback. His trust was bent a bit because in his eyes we allowed someone to threaten and abuse Trowa without protecting him."

"We'd never!" Quatre exclaimed. Only Duo's arm kept him from jumping to his feet.

"I'm sure Dursley played sick games with Harry. He likely threatened to hurt him, even showed him the tools he'd do it with," Duo explained so lowly Trowa almost couldn't hear him. "That knife show would feel like that to Harry. A threat that if Trowa doesn't do what he's told then the next knife won't miss."

"I wish that bastard wasn't dead," Quatre growled, eyes nearly glowing with righteous fury. "Poison was too merciful for him."

"I agree." Wufei's voice was so tight and strained that Trowa was amazed he could speak at all.

"What should be done?" Heero asked, practical and monotone as always, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that revealed he was just as affected as the rest of them.

"No more knife acts for Trowa. Get some other clown to pose for Cathy," Duo answered, sighing and rubbing at his face tiredly.

Trowa cast him a worried glance. As stressful as dealing with Harry was, Duo had it worse than all of them. It was up to Duo to plan out Harry's recovery as if it were a mission. The fear of messing up had to be nearly paralyzing.

Quatre must have sensed it, too, because he clasped Duo's hands in his own. "Thank you, Duo. I don't know what we'd do without you to guide us. Harry is doing so much better, and it's because of you."

Instead of brushing the acknowledgement off with a joke or a grin, Duo actually leaned his shoulder into Quatre's, allowing the blonde to take some of his weight. "I just want to make sure he keeps getting better."

After a moment, Wufei cleared his throat. "What can we do to help?"

"If Harry is feeling better about leaving his room and the tent, we should encourage that. But like I said, we need to take it slow. Harry won't know when or how to protest if he's being overwhelmed. It's up to us to pace him. I think taking him out when there's no tourists around would be good. Trowa, you can take him to help take care of the animals. He really enjoyed that. Maybe we can even teach him tumbling or juggling. He needs physical exercise to build up his strength. And of course we need to continue his academic lessons."

"What if he asks to see another show?" Trowa asked quietly.

Duo shook his head firmly. "No. He shouldn't be allowed to go more than once a month at most. We can even hold it in reserve as a reward or punishment."

"Punishment?" Quatre gasped, shocked.

Duo nodded, unusually serious. "When Harry feels more confident and secure, he's going to push the boundaries. He's going to test us."

Heero frowned and crossed his arms. "How?"

"He's going to purposely try to get us mad and act out. It serves two purposes. He'll be testing to see if we mean it when we say we'll be his brothers no matter what he does, and secondly he'll want to see if we'll stay true to our promise not to hurt him if we get angry. He won't really be able to fully believe either until he tests it."

Quatre frowned. "I can't imagine Harry doing something bad."

"It won't be an easy time for any of us. Harry won't know what he's doing consciously. He'll be horrified by his own behavior. He'll be confused about why he's acting out, but he won't be able to control it." Duo ducked his head, hiding from the others. "When I was taken in by the church, I did some pretty awful things. In the end, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen proved they weren't going to get rid of me. After that were the happiest times of my childhood until the soldiers attacked."

"Oh, Duo." Quatre clasped the braided teen's shoulder. "We'll prove to Harry he can trust us, and we'll make sure no one takes us away from him."

Trowa nodded, while Heero agreed with a firm, "Affirmative."

"We are family," Wufei added, tone absolute. They all knew how the Chinese pilot felt about family. It bound them in unbreakable chains of honor and duty.

"Awww, thanks, guys." Duo smiled, bright and playful once more. "We should put that on a card!"

**Chapter end.**_** Please review!**_

**A/N: **Here's a question for all of you out there who are familiar with troublemakers. **What types of things can you see Harry doing to test the boundaries?**


	6. Shocks

**A/N: **I know **this chapter is pretty short**, but it's heavy emotionally and has a lot of character development. If I continued it, I would have left you guys with a terrible cliffie, so I decided to let it stop at its natural conclusion instead of adding more and having to end the chapter in the middle of a scene.

**A/N2:** I'm sorry if the **time jumps** are confusing. I'm not going through their lives day by day. Instead I'll only visit key moments, that way we can get to Hogwarts sometime this year. LOL! So be sure to pay attention to the subtle time markers within the story. As you'll read below, a month has passed since Heero, Duo, and Trowa raided the warehouse with the redheaded terrorist woman and they all came to live at the circus.

**A/N3:** Lol! I noticed that barely anyone remarked on the **slash scene** between Quatre and Trowa last chapter. I wanted to know if you'd like more of these as long as they're justified, or if I should kinda skip them and just write the before and after scenes when they can't be avoided?

_**Thank you!**_ To all who helped come up with ideas for how Harry can act out!

**Shocks**

Heero slammed his hand down on the table. The techs in the room jumped, their eyes rounded with fear as he stared back at them. "No code is impossible to break. It's been a month. That's thirty days. Seven hundred and twenty hours. Why has there been no progress? Explain it to me." His words were cold, each delivered with perfect precision. The techs paled, unconsciously backing away from him.

The tableau broke as the door swung open and Duo strolled cheerfully into the room. His hands were thrust casually into his jean pockets. He wore a long-sleeved t-shirt with a skull emblazoned in gold across the front. His heavy boots left a trail of mud. Where Duo found that much mud on a colony was anyone's guess, though Heero wouldn't put it past the brunet to make some homemade just for effect.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked in his most obnoxious tone. "You guys sure look like you're working awfully hard. Why don't you two beat it? Get some coffee. Have a lunch break. You know, do whatever you do when you're not trapped inside these walls."

"But…"

Heero's glare snapped over to the imbecile, making said imbecile and his friend recoil.

"Yes. Right. I think that would be a good idea. Come on, Dan."

The smarter of the two techs dragged his friend out of the room past a grinning Duo. Heero made a mental note to have Dan fired, or at the very least reassigned. He sighed and rubbed at his temple, face turned away from his friend. However, he marked each heavy step as the braided teen sauntered closer.

"Hey, there, Hee-chan! Haven't seen you in two days. Haven't been much company the week before that, either."

Heero felt a flash of guilt, but he had to figure this out. It was driving him crazy! He'd never had so much trouble hacking into a program before.

Duo sighed. "You know. I was all ready to come in here and beat some sense into you, but… You look pretty beat up already."

Heero looked up through his bangs, face expressionless.

Violet eyes locked on his. "You gotta take a break, man. This is gonna drive you nuts." A sly grin slipped over the teen's features. "Well, more nuts than you already are, anyway." Duo's expression sobered. "Harry misses you. He's getting worried. You know how susceptible he is to the fear of abandonment. You can't keep doing this."

"I know." Heero turned to face the massive computers that hadn't done anything to help him break into the files he'd copied.

"Ah uh," Duo sang. He grasped Heero's shoulder and turned him around. "That means stop looking at those computers and pay attention to the living, breathing people around you, soldier boy. I know you've got yourself a mission and the great Heero Yuy never fails a mission, but you're losing sight of your primary objective."

Heero lashed out, shoving Duo hard. The braided pilot hit the table and both went toppling to the floor. "I know that," he hissed furiously.

Duo rose from the mess, eyes glinting as his expression set in a snarl. "Then snap the fuck out of it already!" He stalked forward, fists clenched and ready to defend himself. "Or is this just an excuse? Are you tired of playing house, Heero?"

"Shut. Up."

"No!" Duo yelled, defiant and reckless as always.

Then suddenly Duo was on him, mouth attached to his own. Heero gasped and Duo used that to his advantage, shoving his tongue inside. A spark of pleasure overtook him, making Heero stagger back. His butt hit the desk behind him as his arms came up automatically to Duo's waist, stabilizing their combined weight. Meanwhile his pulse accelerated as Duo began to suck, his tongue flicking against the inside of his mouth. Heero's fingers tightened and then he pushed. Their mouths separated with a smack. Their breaths came in short pants as they stared each other down.

"It's called life, Hee-chan. You might want to try living it before it passes you by."

Heero stared wordlessly as Duo turned and stalked out of the room, wincing as his friend slammed the door behind him. He stood there until his heart rate calmed. When he lifted his hand, it was no longer trembling. He touched his still moist lips before his hand curled into a fist and dropped to his side.

"Baka," he growled lowly.

xXxXxXx

Harry stared unhappily down at the ten questions sitting innocently on the table. Wufei sat on the couch, waiting for him to finish the math test. Harry ducked his head, biting his lip. "I don't want to."

He heard Wufei shut his book and soft footsteps approached. Harry scrambled to his feet, eyes wide as he faced his big brother. He was shaking with an anger he hadn't felt before. Not like this.

"I want to help feed the animals with Trowa." His fists clenched and his vision blurred with tears. He blinked quickly to clear them, glaring all the while.

Wufei stared down at him, eyes calm. "You fed the animals with Trowa after breakfast. Now it is time for your lessons."

"I don't want to," he repeated and crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

"Why not?" Wufei arched a brow, head tilted curiously.

Harry's legs were shaking under him and tears wouldn't stop rolling traitorously down his face. "It's stupid," he muttered, looking away from his brother.

"Just take your time. I'm certain you will do well."

Harry flushed. "It's not that."

"Then what is wrong?"

"I don't want to!" Harry reached forward a shaking hand and knocked the paper to the floor.

Both of Wufei's eyebrows lifted in surprise before snapping down into a deep frown.

Harry felt his anger bleed out of him as terror rose in its place. He dropped to the floor, curling over his knees in a tight ball, hands over his head. His heart thudded loud and fast in his ears. What was he doing? Why did he do that? Now Wufei was going to be mad at him! He'd hate Harry and tell the others to get rid of him. He was a useless freak, a burden.

A hand came down on his crossed arms. He jerked and then forced himself absolutely still. Maybe if he took his punishment like a good boy, Wufei would forgive him. Despair and defeat washed over him and he went limp. He stared dully up at Wufei. His brother's mouth was moving, but Harry couldn't hear past Uncle screaming at him.

_You ungrateful brat! You're nothing but a whore's son better off dead than alive. You're a burden to everyone, you filthy freak. Now shut up and take it!_

"Shut up and take it," he repeated obediently. "Yes, Uncle. Sorry, Uncle. I be good. I sorry."

The belt came down across his back with a sharp crack. He curled tighter as more blows rained down. It hurt. It hurt so much. He choked out a cry and quickly stuffed his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. Sorry, Uncle." He waited for the punishment to continue, but nothing happened. His uncle was… singing?

Harry blinked, shaken and confused. An unfamiliar voice danced around him. It lifted and dipped. It was singing! He uncurled a bit, looking carefully through his sweat-damped bangs. He flinched when he saw someone sitting not far away, but… It wasn't Uncle. Panting, sick to his stomach, he dared another glance. A teenager; he was singing a soft song. It made Harry want to go to sleep. What? Who?

Then the fog lifted from his head and he recognized Wufei. His big brother. He remembered the test and talking back. Sobbing, taking huge gasps of air when he could, he chanted, "sorry sorry sorry", over and over again. He uncurled his legs, lying more on his side to face his brother. Wufei continued to sing, eyes closed as he sat there in his meditation position. Eventually, Harry couldn't cry anymore. He lay limp, exhausted and afraid. He was so sorry.

"Harry. Listen to me."

Harry forced his eyes open and stared blurrily up at Wufei. His brother stared back, dark eyes locked on his.

"I am not angry with you. You are and will always be my little brother."

He was saying more, but that was as much as Harry could take. Overwhelmed, the pressure built until consciousness flicked off and he passed out.

xXxXxXx

Quatre stared fretfully at Wufei. The teen stood with his back to the room, his arms crossed and head lowered. His shoulder-length hair was free of its customary tie and shielded his face from view. His back was rigid with cold fury, anxiety, and grief. It was so poignant Quatre couldn't take a full breath. Wufei's emotions were like metal bands tightening around his chest. Not even the supportive arm Trowa had wrapped around his shoulders eased the pressure.

"This was bound to happen," Duo said for the second time that night. "He's been doing phenomenally well. Really, I'm amazed it hasn't happened sooner."

"Unacceptable," Heero snapped. He pushed off from his position leaning against the couch and began to pace.

Wufei had yet to move an inch since reporting Harry's breakdown.

"I… I'm not sure what to do next."

Quatre looked up in surprise. This was the first time Duo had voiced uncertainty about what Harry would need.

"What are our options?" Trowa asked quietly.

Quatre could feel his lover's anxiety echoing Wufei's. The whole room was thick with emotion. Distress and anger and helplessness. Frustration and fear. His vision began to go dim and he held himself absolutely still. He forced himself to take deep, even breaths as he'd been taught as a child. He imagined a wall. Built it brick by brick, between him and the storm. Built it tall and pushed it slowly outward. Only then could he think again. It used to take hours, but after years of practice it now only took him minutes.

"The first option seems preferable," Heero opinioned.

Quatre frowned.

"But we run the risk that he'll have a breakdown later in life, having never confronted his past," Duo argued.

That gave Quatre a better understanding of the topic, but it still wasn't perfect. He glanced at Trowa for clarification. His lover understood with that single look what Quatre was asking.

"So we either make him talk about what his uncle did or we tell him to forget it as much as he can?" Trowa asked in a way that would let Quatre know what they were talking about without cluing the others in.

Quatre's frown deepened. He didn't like the sound of the first option at all. "He's just a boy. Is he even strong enough to talk about it? You remember what happened when he had to recite those numbers."

He didn't want Harry to go back to the way he'd been when they'd first met him. The boy was beginning to be a normal kid, learning gymnastics and catching up on school work. He didn't flinch as much anymore and was more proactive about touching them. Even better, the fear he lived with constantly diminished a little more every day.

Duo ran a hand through his bangs and sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch next to Trowa's legs. "I don't know."

"He needs therapy," Wufei spoke up. His voice was hard, brittle. "He cannot live his life pretending his past didn't happen. If we encourage forgetfulness, he will be denying a part of himself. What I witnessed … He cannot live with the threat of his past coming alive and swallowing him whole like it did tonight."

Silence followed this pronouncement.

Wufei turned to face them. His expression was hard, his eyes haunted. "We cannot allow our weakness to infect Harry. Harry has already experienced this and survived. We must be willing to face it as well if Harry is to grow up strong. We cannot avoid this because it is difficult."

"Wufei…" Quatre murmured, clutching at his chest. The burning determination and self-condemnation nearly stole his breath away.

"How do we do this?" Heero asked, practical as ever.

"He'll need a professional," Duo answered with a frown. "We can't do it. He needs us as brothers, not therapists. I would recommend a woman. Someone who isn't too authoritarian. Someone who will work with us and who accepts that we have the final say when it comes to Harry. He will have a hard time trusting anyone outside of our group, but he needs to be weaned away from that anyway."

Quatre leaned more of his weight against Trowa. "I can develop a list of candidates and arrange interviews."

"All of us need to approve the therapist," Duo stated, meeting each of their gazes. "We each have veto rights."

"Understood," Heero approved.

"And you have to stick around for the next few days," Duo added sharply, glaring up at Heero.

Heero ducked his head and Quatre had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything. Sometimes knowing what others were feeling was a blessing, but Heero wouldn't appreciate him revealing his private emotions in front of everyone. Quatre made a mental note to discuss the overwhelming feeling of guilt and failure he'd sensed later.

"Should I cancel the party?" Quatre intervened, hopefully bringing the conversation to lighter topics.

"No," Duo denied. He pulled his braid over his shoulder and played with it restlessly. "We should keep the plan as it was, with Cathy watching Harry for the night. He needs to be exposed to people outside our group, remember? That was our goal this week. Getting him comfortable with others."

"But…" The party was tomorrow night! He wasn't happy with leaving Harry alone so soon.

"We need a break," Duo persisted. "It's important to take care of ourselves, too. We need a night to just let go and not worry about things."

Quatre nodded. As an empath, he knew just how right Duo was. "I agree. A break would benefit us all."

Duo began to grin, his irrepressible cheer returning. "And we can't stop living, either. What kind of examples would we be? It's your birthday, Cat, and we're going to celebrate from dusk 'til dawn! We're gonna bring the house down! We're going to set the roof on fire! We're gonna…"

"Baka," Heero growled and bent down to slap the back of his head.

All the negativity in the room dispersed just like that, and Quatre laughed as Duo pouted.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up early the next morning, having slept through the rest of the afternoon and most of the night. Dawn was about an hour away. He lay on his pillows, mind vacant. Slowly bits and pieces of the day before drifted into his awareness, but he felt detached. He knew it wasn't possible, but he really did feel like he'd been back with his uncle yesterday. But he deserved it, didn't he? He'd disobeyed Wufei. He'd thrown his test to the floor.

Why? He liked studying with Wufei. It felt so good to work through problems and get the right answer. He liked learning to read. He didn't want to be stupid, really he didn't. So why? Why did he do that? Why did he get so angry? And why didn't Wufei punish him? Wufei hadn't gotten mad or hit him. He'd said he still wanted Harry to be his little brother. Why? Why would he like a bad boy like Harry?

"Harry? Can I come in?"

Despondent, he turned his eyes to see Quatre standing in his doorway. The room was dark, full of shadows, but his nightlight cast enough soft golden light to make out Quatre's gentle expression. He wore a t-shirt and silk pants and his hair stuck up in different directions. Clearly he'd just gotten out of bed. Had Harry woken him?

"Sorry," Harry whispered, beginning to cry. He was just so confused. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Please let me come in," Quatre pleaded quietly.

Harry nodded. He had no right to deny his brothers anything. He curled up in his blankets and pressed his face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad right now, but I promise it will get better. Every day that goes by will get easier," Quatre said, voice hushed, as he sat next to the pile of pillows. "I know how it feels. To not know your place or where you belong. I know how it feels to think you don't deserve life as much as everyone else does. I felt like that for a long time."

Harry peeked out, surprised Quatre knew exactly how he was feeling.

Quatre smiled at him, tears sparkling in his eyes. "I had twenty-eight sisters, Harry. And all of us were born from machines, not a mother. I thought my father didn't need me. He had all these other kids. I was hardly important or needed. And it wasn't like I was a normal human." He sighed. "For a long time, I thought this way and was very unhappy."

Harry stared at Quatre, mesmerized.

"Do you know what happened?" Quatre asked, beginning to rub his back. Harry melted into the touch. "I met some great people. They taught me that it didn't matter where I came from. As long as I'm alive, I have the chance to do something to be proud of. It's our actions, Harry, that matter."

Harry shook his head in despair, shoulders shaking with his sobs. He wasn't like Quatre. He couldn't do anything good. He was bad!

Quatre gently lifted his chin so he was looking at him again. "Harry, you've done a lot since you've come to live with us. You've built your own bookcase. You've helped with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Wufei says you're learning faster than he expected. Trowa says you'll be a great acrobat one day, and you do a great job feeding the animals. Cathy is really relieved because they look healthier than ever before now that you and Trowa have taken care of them."

Harry's sobs quieted. He was shocked at the list of good things he'd done. He hadn't really thought about it like that before. He stared up at his brother, desperately wanting the blonde to be right.

Quatre smiled and ran a hand though Harry's sweat-damp hair. "But you want to know the very best thing you've done?"

Harry nodded tentatively.

"You're our little brother," Quatre answered simply. "Just by being with us you make our lives better. Heero always works hard, but he comes home more often now that you're here. Wufei used to be so depressed, feeling like he never made a real difference in anyone's life. Now he has you to teach and love. It gives him a good feeling, like he finally belongs somewhere. Duo and Trowa and I were living day to day, but we were still lonely even though we had each other."

Harry was shaking his head, unable to believe he could be so important.

"Yes, Harry," Quatre said firmly. "I am telling you the absolute truth. We were good friends before you came, but now because of you, we're a true family."

Harry was breathing fast. There was no way Quatre was right about that! There was no way he could be that important! What if he messed up? What if he ruined everything?

"Shhh…" Quatre cooed. "You don't have to do anything, Harry. Good or bad, you're our little brother. That's all we need from you. Just being alive, you complete us. Nothing can change that."

It was too incredible to believe, but… but Harry wanted it to be true with all his heart. He lifted his hands, asking for the first time to be held.

Quatre responded immediately. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled Harry into his lap and began to rock him gently back and forth.

Harry gasped at the strange feeling of being cradled. It was frightening, but it felt good, too. He clung to Quatre's shirt and pressed his face hard against his neck. He was just so sick of being scared. He just wanted it to be over.

"I know, Harry. I know," Quatre murmured into his hair. "Just hold on. Give it time. Give _us_ time. It will get better. Can you do that? Can you trust us, Harry?"

He didn't want to. He really didn't. It was so hard and he was so tired. But… but… his brothers were all that he'd ever prayed for. Now that he had them, he couldn't let them down. He was their little brother, and Quatre said they needed him to make them a family. Harry had wanted a family so badly for so very long, he didn't want to do anything to ruin it. He thought of Heero and Trowa, Quatre and Wufei and Duo. He closed his eyes tight and nodded.

"O-okay," he stuttered tearfully. "I t-trust you."

"Thank you," Quatre whispered warmly. "I know how hard that was, so… _Thank you_, Harry."

Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. Quatre really sounded like he meant it. His chest felt tight and warm.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up. It'll be time for breakfast soon."

Harry nodded again and clung tightly to his brother as Quatre stood up with him in his arms. He was set on his feet in the bathroom and he quickly took a shower while Quatre washed his face and brushed his teeth. The blonde left to get their clothes and Harry hurriedly dried off and brushed his teeth. Quatre returned dressed for the day and smiling his soft smile. In his arms, he had clothes for Harry.

Harry dressed and hurried to the kitchen. He was going to make the best breakfast ever! As he entered, he saw Heero standing by the sink, already working the coffee pot.

"Big brother Heero!" Harry cried in surprise. "You're back!"

Heero looked down at him, expression calm as always, but then he gave a little smile. He knelt and cocked his head, offering his cheek. Harry eagerly reached out. He sighed in relief as warm skin met his fingertips, and he didn't flinch at all when Heero's arms came around him in a hug.

"I am well. I'm sorry for working so much."

Harry smiled at him happily before hurrying to get out the pans.

Twenty minutes later, they all settled down to a breakfast of eggs, toast, and hash. Harry was still feeling a bit disconnected. It was like walking through a dream. The world he found himself in now was so different from what he knew as his reality, it was hard to grasp sometimes. He looked up into Heero's warm eyes and felt a little more grounded. Harry had to trust them. They were his brothers, and he'd promised Quatre.

"Are you ready?" Trowa asked.

Harry nodded and took his hand.

The circus was quiet this early in the morning. Most of the shows were held at night, so the performers had become a bit nocturnal. Harry enjoyed these quiet times very much. His smile grew even bigger when they reached their destination. The animals were beginning to wake up, yawning and stretching, knowing food was coming soon.

Harry trotted at Trowa's side as his brother went to the food bins and began making up the correct amount for each animal. Harry took Simba's big bowl in both hands and practically ran over in his excitement. He waited impatiently for Trowa to unlock the cage.

"Remember to stay behind me at all times," Trowa told him.

He said this every day. Harry wished he could pet Simba again, but Trowa thought he had to be older. Harry was too scared to complain. What if Trowa didn't let him come with him anymore? So he simply agreed. "Yes, sir."

Simba purred loudly as they entered, sounding like a motor in a car it was so loud! Trowa talked in a soft murmur of non-words. His voice rose and fell in gentle waves that soothed and calmed. Harry set the dish down and was tugged back as the big cat lumbered forward to eat. Harry gave a little wave as Trowa locked the cage up again.

"See you tomorrow, Simba!"

Next they carried the heavy hay to the horses and buckets of grass to the elephant. Once all the animals were fed, they went outside to begin Harry's tumbling lessons. The sky panels were a bright clear blue by this point, the temperature neither hot nor cold. Unlike on Earth, the weather was the same every day. You never had to worry about storms, or worry about it being too hot or too cold. It was like heaven!

First, they started with stretches before moving on to forward and backwards summersaults. Then they did handstands and cartwheels. Trowa even began teaching him how to do back walkovers. He said the back ones were easier that the front ones at first. Soon enough they were sweaty and dirty. They did this for several hours until Harry's whole body felt like taffy. Impulsively, Harry wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Thank you, brother Trowa."

"You're welcome, Harry." Trowa's arms came around and hugged him back. It made Harry feel giddy that he hadn't been shoved away in disgust.

"Let's make lunch," Harry said, smiling as their stomachs growled.

Trowa nodded and they raced inside. Harry washed his face and hands quickly at the sink before going to the refrigerator. He saw the cake inside and remembered. Today was Quatre's birthday! He flushed angrily. How could he've forgotten?

"What's wrong?"

He turned to see Trowa staring down at him with worry. "I forgot brother Quatre's birthday! I was going to draw him a picture last night, but…" He bit his lip hard. Why had he been so bad? Now he didn't have anything for Quatre!

"It's okay." Trowa knelt and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's make an extra special lunch for now; then you can draw your picture tonight while we're at the party. You can give it to him tomorrow."

"That's a great idea! It'll be like he has a birthday on two days! How lucky is that?" Duo added.

Harry jerked in surprise and looked around Trowa to see the braided teen grinning in the doorway. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm totally jealous!" Duo winked at him and Harry smiled, his heart lifting.

Trowa got to his feet and began to take out salad makings. "Here," he said, handing them to Duo.

"Aw! But I want to help cook!" Duo whined.

"No," Trowa denied. "You burn stuff."

Harry paled. "W-We w-won't burn stuff," he stammered, breath quickening as his pupils dilated.

Duo's playful expression instantly warped to concern. "Hey, calm down, kid. We were just joking. It's okay. No one's going to burn stuff."

Closing his eyes briefly, he shoved the overwhelming sensation of fear back in its box. He was safe here. It was okay. An arm came around his shoulder. He flinched, but when he opened his eyes it was just Duo, Trowa standing close behind the braided teen. He sighed, slamming the lid on the bad feelings and managed to smile up at his brothers. He leaned into Duo's embrace, shyly petting the silky braid that had fallen within reach.

"Let's cook something real nice for brother Quatre. Okay?" Harry asked hopefully, still feeling bad about forgetting his birthday.

Duo and Trowa shared a look, but then Duo was smiling again while Trowa turned back to the refrigerator.

"I'm totally with you, Harry-chan! I bet we can make the best birthday lunch that Q-bean has ever had!" Duo exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"What about stir fry? Quatre likes that," Trowa suggested and pulled out several vegetables.

"Okay!" Harry agreed and happily helped Trowa cut them.

Duo grumbled playfully the whole time, only allowed to cook the rice and make the salad.

When they were finished, they took their hard work out to the sitting room. Quatre, Wufei, and Heero were seated at the table. The blonde smiled when he saw what they'd made. "It looks delicious!" he exclaimed.

Harry blushed. "It was brother Trowa's idea."

"And Harry did most of the cooking," Trowa said in return.

Duo practically moaned after his first bite. "Oh man, I've never tasted anything this good!"

Harry ducked his head shyly. It _did_ taste good.

"Thank you, Harry, Trowa. This is wonderful." Quatre leaned over to kiss Trowa's cheek. Harry's eyes went wide as the blonde did the same for him. He pressed his face against Sage to hide his wide smile. He'd never been kissed like that before. It was nice.

"Come, Harry," Wufei said when they were finished eating. The older teen grabbed a few dirty dishes and went to the kitchen.

Harry grabbed as much as he could carry and followed. He almost dropped the stacked plates, but Heero's hand snapped out to steady them. Harry stammered a quick apology and hurried away.

In the kitchen, Wufei had set his dishes aside. Instead, he was focused on the cake. "Help me with the candles, please."

Harry obeyed quickly, remembering again his behavior from yesterday. "Brother Wufei…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Dark eyes held his, but Harry could see no anger in them. "I accept your apology. We'll try again after lunch before I leave."

Harry nodded eagerly.

They finished lighting all the candles and Harry walked with Wufei back out into the sitting room. Duo began the birthday song, the others joining in.

Harry looked around the table with teary eyes and a big smile. It felt like it was _his_ birthday and he was the one getting the presents; which was weird because he didn't have a birthday and didn't deserve presents. Still, he closed his eyes and savored the warm feeling nonetheless. When he opened them again, Quatre held his gaze and mouthed 'thank you'.

Harry ducked his head shyly, but he mouthed 'thank you' right back.

Quatre smiled and closed his eyes like Harry had done a moment before.

"Oh, come on already! Your cake's gonna melt!" Duo exclaimed with a playful grin.

"Hush, you," Quatre scolded and then blew out the seventeen candles.

Duo cheered. "Finally! Let's eat!"

"Happy birthday," Heero said.

"Happy birthday, Quatre," Trowa echoed him.

"Here." Wufei handed the first piece to Quatre and the blonde gestured for Harry to sit next to him.

"Will you share my piece with me?"

"But it's yours!" Harry denied, even as he settled on the floor at his side.

"I ate so much of your delicious lunch, I don't think I can eat a whole piece. Besides, it always tastes better when you share it."

"Really?" Harry eyed the piece of chocolate cake and watched as Quatre took a bite. He passed the fork over.

Tentatively, Harry took a small bite and handed the fork back.

Quatre took it easily and didn't seem disturbed at all that they were sharing a fork. In fact, Quatre looked very happy. Harry relaxed against the blonde's side, smiling. He had no idea if Quatre was right or not. He'd never had chocolate cake before, but it sure tasted really good when they shared it.

Harry smiled nervously as Duo and Wufei began to argue loudly across the table. Duo wanted a big piece, but Wufei said it wasn't proper. It was more polite to eat a normal-sized piece and get more later if you were still hungry. Before it could escalate into violence, there was a call at the entrance.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

Harry looked over to the tent flap to see Cathy step in. She sometimes visited for lunch, so Harry wasn't too nervous around her anymore, but he never forgot how much she liked knives. He wasn't too thrilled that his brothers would be leaving him with her while they went to the party, but he didn't want to go and get in the way, either.

"Hi, Harry," she greeted, hooking her dark red hair behind her ear.

He waved shyly and began to clean the table, anything to keep from having to talk to her. He was quick to take the dirty dishes to the sink and begin to wash them. In the sitting room, he could hear Trowa and Duo chatting happily with Cathy for awhile before Heero and Quatre told them they had to get ready. Harry tensed when she came to see him in the kitchen.

She gave him a friendly smile but was careful not to come too close. "Do you need help?"

"No, ma'am. I'm finished," Harry answered politely, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was careful to have her in his peripheral vision at all times. "I'm going to study."

He edged past her out into the sitting room. His test was waiting for him and he quickly got to work. Cathy sat on the couch and left him alone, much to his relief.

"How do I look?" Duo asked, bounding into the room a while later.

Harry looked up and his eyes widened. Duo wore a black suit with a dark purple vest, white shirt, and long black tie. Heero came out behind him. He had a black suit, black vest, white shirt, and a black bowtie.

"You both look handsome," Cathy said with a big smile. "Oh, Trowa! You look great!"

Trowa lifted an eyebrow as he stepped up behind the other two. He wore a black suit like Heero's with a long green tie and top hat.

Wufei came out in a red Chinese silk outfit of some kind. It looked so exotic and exciting. His hair was tied back in his customary slicked-back ponytail, but it was tied with a ruby ribbon. He gave a bow when he caught Harry staring, making the boy giggle.

Quatre came out last. He had on a navy blue suit with a pale blue vest and black bowtie. He looked over the others with a critical eye. He straightened Duo's tie and fixed Trowa's vest before nodding. "All right. We're good to go."

"Wait. I want to take a picture. Go on, Harry," Cathy said, holding a camera.

"Oh, but I…" Harry looked down at his jeans and t-shirt with a frown.

"It doesn't matter." Quatre held out his hand. "All that matters is you belong in the picture with us. Please?"

Harry couldn't refuse. He blushed and went to Quatre, taking the offered hand. The others formed up behind them. Heero placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Harry leaned back against him. Maybe this was okay. They'd probably take more pictures without him at the party, and Quatre sure seemed happy to have him there.

"Cheese!" Duo yelled, and the camera flashed.

Cathy smiled. "That was perfect. Have fun guys!"

Heero turned him around and knelt before him. "We'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded, only half-believing him, and hugged him almost desperately. "Be safe," he wished, really wanting to say 'come back' instead.

Heero nodded. "Affirmative."

Duo rolled his eyes. "See ya, baby bro! Have fun!"

Harry was so nervous about them leaving and never coming back that he didn't even flinch when Duo pulled him into a hug. In fact, he hugged all of them tightly, silently praying that they would came back for him. He stood at the entrance of the pavilion and watched until they were out of sight before turning back inside.

Cathy was on the couch again. "Did you want to play a game?" she offered.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I… I want… to draw Quatre a birthday picture."

"Good idea! Can I draw with you? I haven't gotten him anything, either."

Harry nodded reluctantly and retrieved his colors and paper. Very deliberately, he set her things across the table from him. He wanted plenty of space between them. She didn't seem to mind. She worked diligently on her picture and didn't seem to notice Harry at all. Slowly, he began to relax and focus on his own picture. He hoped his brothers came back soon.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: ****Thank you** again for your help with ideas for Harry acting out! This will hardly be the last scene of that nature, so if your idea wasn't used yet, it might be seen later. A couple of you gave me great ideas involving Simba! Lol. Be sure to check out next chapter! Hint, hint. _(grins)_

**A/N2:** Don't forget to tell me what you think about **slash scenes**!


	7. Conspiracies and Magic

**A/N: **This is for all you magic and Simba lovers out there! _(laughs)_

**Conspiracies and Magic**

Quatre's birthday party was being held in the most expensive hotel on L3. His sisters had rented out the biggest ballroom, and Duo looked around the decked out room with wide eyes. The center of the floor was left open for dancing, while dozens of cloth-covered tables ringed the room for those who wanted to sit or eat. A large buffet along the back held every dish known to man, it seemed. There was enough food there to feed an entire orphanage for a week! On the other side of the room was a small stage where a live band was playing. Their instruments gleamed under the bright lights and filled the room with upbeat music.

It had been a while since Duo had seen Quatre in his natural setting, and he turned curiously to his friend.

When they'd first met, Quatre had looked like a classical rendition of a cherub: thick golden hair, big blue eyes, round cheeks, fair skin, and cupid bow mouth. The wars and time had pared off his baby fat and hardened his features. Quatre still looked angelic, but now he more resembled an archangel. Authority and confidence lay in every line of his perfect posture, and he moved with an elegant grace that was right at home among all this glittery splendor.

Duo tore his attention back to the hall before he was caught eyeing his friend. He gave a long low whistle. "Damn, Cat. They went all out!"

Quatre gave a polite smile and winked. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to say hello to my sisters."

"Are they all here?" Trowa asked curiously. He saw several familiar faces, but it was too crowded to be sure.

"Yes, all two dozen of them," Quatre answered, tone wry. He delivered a kiss goodbye and moved into the crowd.

Duo noted that Quatre had to lean up slightly to kiss his lover's cheek. Trowa was still the tallest of their group, but Quatre wasn't far behind him. Heero was in the middle, just a little shorter than the blond, while Wufei and Duo were the shortest, standing at five feet six inches.

Trowa ducked his head, clearly uncomfortable with the public display.

Duo elbowed him. "What's with that?"

Trowa shrugged.

"None of your business," Heero answered for their friend and grabbed Duo by the braid, leading him off toward a table.

"Come on, you saw! Cat's disappointed," Duo complained. "Tro should lighten up."

"It's not our business," Heero repeated with a warning glare.

Duo huffed. "Fine. Let's go get some grub."

Heero pulled out a chair and sat with his back to the wall, eyes scanning the crowd. "I'll save the table."

"Sure." Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be that way." He stuck out his tongue and sauntered off, determined to have fun and get Heero to loosen up some, too. He grinned. This was going to be interesting.

xXxXxXx

Harry looked up from his picture. It was the third draft. The first two he'd deemed not good enough.

"Ready for dinner?" Cathy asked with a smile. She had sandwiches on a plate with chips and a glass of milk. "I know you had a big lunch, but I'm sure you have room for a little snack."

He shook his head. He really wanted to get this done.

She sighed and ate alone, watching him silently.

Harry hunched his shoulders and ignored her as best he could.

xXxXxXx

Heero's lips twitched as he watched a tipsy Duo try to cajole Wufei onto the dance floor. Earlier, the brunet had challenged Heero to a drinking contest, hoping to get him to 'loosen up' as Duo called it. Of course with Heero's altered biology, Duo hadn't stood a chance. It amused him that as soon as Duo grew tipsy, he'd forgotten about his objective in favor of a new one: getting Wufei to dance. He was not having any success there either.

Trowa approached the table and took the seat next to him, also putting his back to the wall. Heero shifted his eyes in his direction, noticing the slight tension in his features. He lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I hope Harry's okay," Trowa murmured, not meeting Heero's eyes.

Heero looked out over the crowd. To be honest, he was equally uneasy. Harry hadn't warmed up to Cathy, but Duo had insisted this would be good for the boy. It was a good way to prove to Harry that they would always come back to him. Still…

Quatre suddenly appeared out of the crowd. His eyes were brighter than they had been in a while. Heero couldn't deny the fact that coming had definitely had a good effect on him and Duo, at least. "I'll dance with you, Duo!"

Duo gave a bright, happy smile. "Thanks, Kitty-Cat. Let's burn up the dance floor!"

"Is it just me or do his analogies tend to point to pyromania?" Wufei asked with an arched eyebrow.

Heero stared at him in surprise. "You're just noticing this?"

"He can't go a week without catching something on fire," Trowa pointed out, a rueful smile tilting the corners of his mouth.

Wufei grimaced. "I just assumed it was stupidity not compulsion."

Heero actually laughed.

xXxXxXx

Harry stared at the entrance to the tent, chest growing tighter and tighter with every hour that passed. It was nearing midnight. Why hadn't they come back yet?

… Oh, who was he fooling? They weren't coming back. Why would they? Harry felt tears burn his eyes and hugged Sage desperately.

"Harry, sweetie, it's way past your bedtime," Cathy almost cooed. "Come on. They'll be here when you wake up in the morning, I promise."

Harry ignored her, hunching down into a small ball.

"If you go to sleep, time will go by faster. You'll see them again lickity split!"

He shook his head. He wasn't moving. If he fell asleep, then… then he'd wake up and find this was all a dream. He'd wake up so hungry it hollowed him out. He'd wake up to his family's hatred and the endless chores and punishments. He'd wake up to the camera and Uncle's games. No! No, he wouldn't go! He was going to sit here and wait for his brothers! They were the only things keeping this dream alive, that made this new world real. He couldn't go to sleep without them near.

_Please… Please, come back…_ he begged.

Harry cringed remembering throwing down the test. What if they were mad about that? What if they'd realized how bad he really was? They'd taken him in. They'd fed him such good food. They'd never once hit him. He had Sage and a room all to himself with pillows and warm blankets. How could he be so ungrateful? Uncle was right. There was something wrong with him, and now his brothers had seen it. They wouldn't want him now. They'd left and weren't ever coming back for a useless freak like him.

"Harry!"

His head jerked up at the sharp call of his name. Cathy was crouched in front of him, a frown etched on her features. He flinched back, but then held himself still, bracing for a slap. He knew better than to try and escape a punishment.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Her hands stayed close to her body and didn't reach for him.

He nodded slowly, confused.

Cathy eyed him for a moment before smiling. "Good. Stay here." She stood and hurried away.

Harry cringed. Was she mad he hadn't obeyed when she'd told him to go to bed? Or mad that he hadn't paid attention, making her call his name several times? Either way, he was in deep trouble. But she couldn't be worse than Uncle. Aunt Petunia only ever yelled at him and flung him into his closet. Sometimes she'd slap him, but that wasn't so bad. He had to be a good boy. He deserved this for being so horrible and ungrateful.

But that all fled in a wave of utter terror when Cathy returned smiling a wide smile, a large butcher knife in her hand.

_The knife cutting into his skin, peeling it off, making him slide on the floor now slick with his blood. Uncle pinning him down. Can't get away, hurts so bad. Uncle grinning so big. "I'll cut you open, freak. You ever think of running away again, so help me God, I'll cut you open and let the rats crawl in. They'll eat you alive, boy! You think it's bad when they nibble on your fingers and toes? Think what they'd do to your insides!" Harry screamed as his uncle's meaty finger slipped _inside_ the cut. It wiggled and squirmed, sending shocks of agony through his torso. He could feel Uncle's finger catch on his rib bone. Could feel the bone shift and give. He couldn't breathe! Each sob made his chest heave and the finger dug in further. Agony made his vision blacken. Get it out, GET IT OUT! The rats would eat him! They'd crawl inside!_

"NOOOO!"

Panting, terrified, he snapped back to reality as Cathy screamed. In slow motion, Harry watched as she flew violently through the air. She hit the dividing curtain between the sitting room and the kitchen. It tore with a loud rip, and then there was a loud crash and clatter as her body collided with the stove and bounced. She let out another cry, one of pain, as she fell in an awkward sprawl of limbs. The dividing curtain fluttered down around her. A stain formed on the blue cloth. Dark purple.

Red and blue make purple.

Red… Blood…

He'd killed her…

He began to shake, eyes wide and unblinking. _He'd killed her!_

All thought cut out. Instinct took over. Harry jumped to his feet and ran.

xXxXxXx

Duo rested his arms around Quatre's neck. They were both sweaty from dancing like loons. Fortunately, this song was slow and they swayed together, getting their breath back. Quatre couldn't remember a time he'd felt so free. He was always conscious of people watching him, of his image as a Winner and a Gundam pilot, always so careful about the feelings of others, but Duo made it so easy to throw all that to the wind and just let go.

The emotions of the braided teen were uncomplicated and lighthearted. It always amazed Quatre because he knew Duo had gone through hell growing up living on the streets. He was like Harry in that way, though it pained him to think about Duo ever being as scared and abused as Harry. So where had his friend found the strength to be so happy and unburdened?

"Gotta live in the moment, Kitty," Duo answered when Quatre actually voiced this last thought. His head listed to the side and his pupils were dilated. He was clearly drunk and happy with it. Quatre enjoyed a second-hand buzz, the closest he could come since he didn't drink. "Learn quick not guaranteed to 'ave tomorrow, so what the hell? Might as well 'ave fun. Why be miserable if you ain't gotta? I've got lots of good things, Cat. You're one've 'em."

"You know, you're a very wise man, Duo Maxwell. That Father of yours and Sister Helen would be really proud," Quatre told him honestly, staring into wide violet eyes.

Duo's emotions flushed with embarrassment and disbelief, so like Harry in that way. They were both so quick to disregard praise. They both believed so little in themselves. Quatre wished there was a way to show them both how wrong they were.

Suddenly Duo leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He practically devoured Quatre's mouth. Electricity shot through his every nerve. The kiss was hungry, fierce. Quatre nearly swooned, his hips bucking of their own accord. Duo stabbed his tongue forward, pressing hard on his own, pinning it and taking what he needed.

Quatre submitted, pleasure saturating his senses as Duo's arms tightened around him, yanking their bodies flush. His hands sank into the thick braided hair. The silky texture slid between his fingers as Duo bit his lip hard. Quatre arched in reaction, gasping as lust practically seared him raw.

He was shoved away hard, and Quatre felt painfully bereft. He stared at his friend in shock, looking at him as if for the first time. His empathy was wide open. The unexpected intimacy had him delving deep into Duo's aura as he stared into the smoldering violet eyes.

Duo was more intricate and complex than anyone else he'd ever known. He was wild and untamable, fragile and vulnerable. He was a contradiction of willful destruction and unending creativity. There were secrets and layers to Duo that even he and the other pilots had never touched. Quatre gasped as he became aware of the powerful loneliness deep within his friend. It was a gaping hole in Duo's spirit, a need all but screaming to be filled.

Duo broke their eye contact, looking a bit panicked. "Cat… man… I…"

"Duo…" Quatre could still feel the weight of Duo's hair against his palms and his fingers twitched. His lips and groin throbbed in time with every heartbeat. He had no idea what exactly had happened, but _something_ had. It felt like the whole world had suddenly tilted on its axis.

Duo took a step back, and Quatre reached out, heart thudding.

"Duo… don't…"

Duo shook his head sharply. Quatre could feel the teen's genuine fear and confusion. Now wasn't the time. Not when Duo wasn't sober. Not here in a ballroom surrounded by a hundred people. He let his arm drop and made no move to stop him when Duo turned and ran.

He about jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder. Guilt dug claws into his chest, and he spun, eyes wide. It wasn't Trowa; it was Heero. The intense expression focused Quatre instantly.

"Cathy called. There was an incident. We need to go," Heero reported, fast and clipped.

"Trowa? Wufei?"

"Trowa's en route. Wufei will inform Duo," Heero answered impatiently. He was already turning and striding for the door.

Quatre followed quick on his heels. "What happened?"

"Unknown," Heero snapped.

Everything else fell away. All that mattered now was Harry. Quatre nodded and sent up a prayer to Allah that the boy was all right.

xXxXxXx

Fifteen minutes later, Heero stepped into the pavilion and instantly took in every detail. The center curtain was down. It looked as if something tore it outward from the direction of the table. Cathy was sitting on the couch, disheveled and injured. Trowa was next to her holding a pressure bandage to her back. A first aid kit sat open at their feet. Heero couldn't scent gunpowder and there were no holes in the surrounding material.

"Report?" he barked as Quatre moved to help attend to Cathy.

"Harry was sitting at the table," Trowa began. "She approached with the cake and a knife to cut it. He panicked, possibly thinking he was being attacked."

Quatre gasped in horror while Cathy began to cry softly, lifting her hands to cover her face. They'd warned her to never hold a knife around Harry. Clearly she'd forgotten.

"Cathy told me he screamed and then something shoved her backward with extreme force." Trowa hesitated, his eyes catching Heero's. "She said Harry did it."

"How is that possible?" Wufei demanded; he and Duo having arrived seconds before.

"That doesn't matter right now! Where is he?" Duo snapped, fists clenched and swaying slightly. Adrenaline was sobering him up fast, but Heero noted he wouldn't be up to one hundred percent for a few more hours.

Trowa shook his head. "He took off."

Heero instantly pushed past the others and examined the ground. The circus was set up in the park, so he could use the soil to track which direction the child had run. Wufei knelt at his side while Duo lifted a flashlight and covered it with his hand so they didn't ruin their night sight. Their boot prints had nearly obliterated all evidence, but ten feet out from the entrance, Heero found a small foot impression.

He took off, moving quickly and keeping low to the ground. The other four followed closely. They stood on guard, scanning the darkness for any threats, allowing Heero to direct his full attention toward finding Harry. The prints were moving toward the back of the main tent before they veered a little more south. Harry's stride had shortened, the increased depth within the soil indicating the little boy was slowing, stumbling with fear or exhaustion.

The footprints led him straight to the animal tent. Heero ran inside. It was dark until Duo released his hand from over the light. He titled it upward to illuminate the general area instead of one specific spot. Trowa pushed to the front, going unerringly toward the lion cage. Heero followed, eyes widening at what he saw.

A single bar in the large square cage was missing. Its absence left a gap just big enough for a small eight-year-old boy to slip through. The lion was awake, its head up and alert, and against its side Harry was curled in a shivering heap, arms covering his head. A second quick glance at the lion showed the beast wasn't at all disturbed by the child's presence. In fact, it seemed to be on guard. Its unfathomable golden eyes glinted back at them as it lifted its lips to bare its fangs.

"Hush, Simba…" Trowa murmured, calmly. He extended his arm out from his side, keeping it low, to gesture them back with a sharp flick of his hand.

The others obeyed and drifted to the edges of the tent, but Heero refused to move. That was his boy; he wasn't going anywhere.

Heero's gun was firmly in his hand, down by his thigh. He'd kill the animal if it so much as looked like it was going to hurt Harry. However, he knew better than to antagonize the beast, so he turned his attention to the cage itself, hoping to set both Harry and the lion at ease. He eyed the missing space and looked closely at the frame, keeping the animal and child in his peripheral vision at all times. It didn't look sawed or melted, and the bar wasn't in the immediate area. It was just gone, like it had vanished.

Heero watched through the corner of his eye as Harry slowly tilted his head so he could peek out from behind sheltering arms and tangled hair.

Trowa was crouched at the hole, hands hanging loosely between his knees, body language utterly relaxed. "Hello, little one," he said, "I missed you."

Harry's sobs became audible, the sound utterly broken and afraid. Heero clenched his teeth, heart speeding up. He wanted something to kill, _needed_ to destroy whatever had made Harry so upset. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. He had a mission. He had to be ready to move at a moment's notice if the cat became agitated in anyway.

"Hush. It's okay, baby. It's all right," Trowa crooned. Harry's head came up further, his body uncurling a bit. "Heero's here with me. You're okay now. We're here."

The boy whimpered as his arms fell away. The cat shifted, its head swinging toward the child. Heero tensed, gun lifting a few inches, but Trowa tilted his head sharply, indicating for him to hold his position. Heero managed, but only just, as the enormous cat snuffled at the boy's hair. Harry pressed his body more firmly against the animal, still crying softly.

Heero crouched, careful not to hamper his gun arm but using his legs to hide the weapon from view. "Look at me, Harry," he said, forcing his voice low and even in a poor mimicry of Trowa's gentle tone. "I won't let anything hurt you. You are safe."

Terrorized green eyes turned to him. They pinned him in place for a long moment before the boy relaxed, his cries quieting.

Very slowly, Trowa lifted a hand palm up. "I need you to come out of that cage, little one. Sage and the others are waiting for us."

Harry stared at that hand, tears spilling over his raw cheeks. Heero held completely still, afraid to scare the boy off.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Trowa promised, utterly patient and undemanding.

Harry shifted his weight away from the lion. His quick breaths rasped audibly through his swollen, parted lips. His eyes were wide with fear and longing as he stared up at them. Heero wished he could help, but Harry had to take this step on his own.

Slowly, the child crawled forward, his whole body trembling. He reached the bars and sat there, huddled around himself, his slender shoulders hunched defensively.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home," Trowa murmured gently, still holding his hand out unmoving.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry wiggled through the open space in the bars and practically ran to Trowa. He flung himself at the teen, his cries becoming wails. The lion jumped to its feet, growling. Heero stepped forward quickly, shielding Harry from the animal despite knowing the cage would hold it in.

Harry turned his face to him, reaching out with the arm he didn't have hooked around Trowa's neck.

Heero captured the small hand gently and placed it on his cheek, tilting his head into the touch. "It's okay. I'm here," he told the child, holding that intense green gaze with his own.

Harry smiled weakly before pulling away and burrowing into Trowa's chest, still shaking and crying.

Heero met Trowa's gaze and gave a sharp nod. Together they moved to the entrance. The others fell into step around them, alert and on the defensive, but nothing disturbed them as they made their way back. Heero caught Duo's eyes and gestured at the pavilion before tilting his head sharply back. The braided teen understood the ambiguous order without trouble. He ran ahead and not a minute later helped Cathy from the tent, taking her to her trailer.

Harry was sound asleep as Trowa laid him down on his nest of pillows, Sage tucked up against his side. However, the boy whimpered when Trowa tried to pull away. The teen didn't hesitate to settle down next to him, draping an arm protectively over the tiny body and pulling the boy close to his chest. Heero said nothing to this, just gave another nod before returning to the others.

Quatre was hovering in the sitting room, eyes wide and distressed, hand clutching at his shirt over his heart while Wufei intently examined the wreckage. Heero began to pace, thoughts racing. No one spoke until Duo returned. The braided pilot's expression was unusually grim as he reported Cathy's condition.

"She has some massive bruising on her back and a cut four inches long that needed seven stitches."

Heero took that in, calculating the force required to do such damage. Clearly it exceeded what was humanly possible.

"She insists Harry didn't touch her physically. Some invisible force shoved her away," Duo continued, voice tense. He looked a little pale, most likely due to the alcohol and adrenaline flooding his system.

"It's not impossible," Quatre spoke up, looking at them all through his bangs.

"Are we talking about telekinesis?" Wufei demanded harshly, eyes narrowed.

"If empathy exists, then logically other things could as well," the blond pointed out.

Wufei couldn't deny that, but he began to mutter unhappily under his breath.

"I was about his age when my empathy became active." Quatre looked toward Harry's room, concern creasing his features. "I was seven. I'd always been sensitive, but it was like someone had turned the volume up on a radio station only I could hear. It was overwhelming. I hid away in my room and grew hysterical whenever people came near me. Father took me to many doctors in an attempt to cure me. They tried so many drugs that did nothing to help. It was Iria who figured out what was happening. She brought home a Spiritualist who taught me to meditate and build barriers to keep others out. I had only just begun to truly master my gift a year or so before the wars started."

"Can you get in contact with this Spiritualist?" Heero asked.

"No." Quatre shook his head sadly. "He died of old age during the war."

"I can teach him to meditate," Wufei offered. "But I have no experience with such… fantastical things."

Heero tilted his head in approval. Most likely, he'd been about to say 'unnatural', but they were all aware of Harry's belief that he was a freak. They would have to be careful with their word choices or they'd only reinforce that damaging self image. In fact, that particular insult his uncle had wielded against Harry could now be seen in a new light.

"This might not be his first display of… power," he said carefully.

"But how is it even possible?" Duo ran his hands through his bangs in agitation. "I mean, was he born with this ability like Cat or is it something else?"

The blond's eyes shot over to Heero in surprise as he felt Heero's sudden spike of anxiety. Realization dawned in those clear blue eyes. "You think he was experimented on?" Quatre asked, hushed.

Of the other pilots, only Heero had been altered by the doctors who'd given them their Gundams. He'd been with Doctor J for years before the start of the wars. During that time, Heero had lived in a protective daze of apathy and indifference as he underwent constant operations and treatments. Was that what he'd sensed in Harry that was so familiar? Had he been through that hell as well?

"I'll dig deeper into his records," he informed them, moving quickly toward his room and the waiting laptop there. He _would_ find answers.

xXxXxXx

Dawn was lighting the sky. Duo stood just outside their pavilion, arms crossed as he watched the panels slowly light up. It wasn't anything as spectacular as a dawn on Earth, but it was comforting and beautiful nonetheless. This was the sky he'd grown up under.

He turned at the soft sound of footsteps to see Quatre with two mugs of coffee. Duo took one without speaking. He knew they needed to talk, but he really didn't want to. He was really good at running away. It was part of his motto, after all. 'I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie.' Duo smiled, thinking it had been a long time since he'd actually told someone those words.

"We should have punished him," he remarked, smile falling from his face.

"What?" Quatre looked over at him, startled.

"Harry. I told you guys. He's going to push us. He wants to know his boundaries and what will happen if he does something wrong. He has no idea what kind of punishments we're capable of and that uncertainty is too much for him. He just wants to know where he stands, but we didn't get mad and we didn't punish him. It made the mental battle he'd gone through in order to act out pointless."

Quatre sighed, long and low.

Duo watched from the corner of his eyes as the blond cradled his warm mug in both hands. His chin was lowered toward his chest, making his hair curtain his face. However, Duo didn't need to see his expression to know how upset he was. Duo sighed, regretting his part in adding to that stress. He had no idea what'd come over him last night. Why had he kissed Cat like that?

Quatre was attractive as hell, but he was taken. He and Trowa made a sweet, obviously loving couple. Duo had absolutely no desire to break that up. It was something Duo admired and wanted to protect, not ruin. He'd never had a relationship like that, and he wanted one badly. Especially with a certain stoic, mission-minded, gorgeous brunet who was still working feverishly on his laptop in search for answers.

"Duo…"

"I'm kinda hung up on Heero," he announced, tilting his head up to look at the artificial sky. He hoped his friend understood what he was trying to say. That he wouldn't go chasing after Quatre and make trouble for him. Last night had been a moment of drunken insanity.

A hand settled warmly on his arm, forcing him to look over and meet Quatre's imploring gaze. "Duo, I feel strongly for you. I hope you know that."

Duo smiled in utter relief, glad Quatre was letting this go. "Yeah. Me, too, Kitty-Cat."

Quatre smiled back and pulled away as Wufei stepped out of the pavilion.

"Heero wants to talk to us," he informed them briefly before returning inside.

"Aye, master. Coming, master," Duo teased.

He and Quatre ducked into the tent to find Heero frowning deeply, a crease between his brows.

"I searched every known database and was unable to fill in the large gaps in Harry's history. We have his birth certificate and the death certificate of his parents, but no medical, school, or guardianship records regarding Harry Potter exist."

"What about his parents? Maybe there are answers there," Duo questioned as he settled on the couch. Quatre sat next to him while Wufei remained on his feet, arms crossed. Trowa was likely still sleeping with Harry.

Heero's expression darkened. "Lily Victoria Evans was born to Rose Elisabeth Conway and Charles Stephen Evans. She has one elder sister, Petunia Stephanie Evans. Her records are normal up until she reaches eleven years of age where she seemingly disappears. There are no records of education, medical, or employment after that age. The only other things on record are her marriage certificate to James Potter at the age of eighteen and her death certificate two and a half years later, COD unknown. Both her parents died in a car crash when she was nineteen. She had no other family besides her sister, which explains why Harry would go to her."

Duo scowled. "This is bogus! How can Harry and his mother have swiss cheese for records?"

"James Edwin Potter, the name registered as Harry's father, is even worse," Heero continued, expression grim. "He doesn't even exist. No birth certificate, medical records, or education files in any Earth country or on any of the colonies. The only evidence of his existence is his body, which was brought in with Lily's and registered under the name found on Lily's marriage certificate. His COD was also unknown. There was no physical damage done to either of their bodies. No organ failure or poisons detected. They just dropped dead."

"What about the aunt and uncle?" Wufei demanded hotly, fists clenched.

Heero shook his head. "Perfectly normal and accounted for. Petunia attended elementary, middle, and high school in England. Vernon Walter Dursley continued on to business school, after which he got a job at Grunnings Drilling. All their records are intact, same for their son Dudley Charles Dursley."

"And Lily's parents?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Also normal and accounted for."

"What the hell? What does that mean?" Duo stood abruptly, wringing his braid in agitation. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it wasn't anything good. There was a bleak look in Heero's eyes. The same one when Heero had realized that he'd killed innocents after having been told they were enemies.

Heero crossed his arms and looked out at them through his messy bangs. "I can think of only one explanation."

"Just say it!" Duo snapped, hating the suspense.

"Lily had to have been taken at eleven. The marriage certificate could easily have been fabricated, as well as Harry's birth certificate. Likely she was used for experimentation, and Harry is the result. Genetically, he is a match for Petunia, so if Lily did not give birth to him naturally, at least her genetic material was used. Whoever did this returned Harry to Petunia, perhaps for observation or as another experiment."

Duo's mouth fell open in utter shock. This couldn't be real!

"Is there any evidence of genetic manipulation in Harry's DNA?" Quatre demanded.

Heero shook his head. "There were no intensive tests run exceeding a general scan."

"This is all speculation," Wufei insisted with a glare.

"How else can you explain all this?" Heero demanded, staring him down.

"Great. Just great." Duo flung up his hands. He had a migraine coming on. "Petunia and Dursley are both dead, so it's not like we can ask them what the hell happened with Lily. Was there even a missing persons report filed for her?"

"Not that I could find, but that could have been erased."

Wufei rubbed at his forehead. "Perhaps the son knows something. Who is his current guardian?"

"Dursley's only sister, one Marge Caroline Dursley. Single woman, never married, no children, no living family besides her nephew."

Wufei nodded and straightened his shoulders. "I will question her myself and go through the Dursley house to look for further clues."

"Does it even matter?" Duo demanded. "I mean, we can't change what happened. We have to deal with this power he has regardless of how he got it."

"Yes. It matters a great deal," Quatre corrected him, eyes dark with distress. "Because if he is a subject of human experimentation, the scientists could still be watching from afar and might try to take him back."

"No way!" Duo exclaimed hotly. He hadn't thought of that, but it looked like the others had. Heero and Wufei looked fiercely determined to keep that from ever becoming a reality. "No," he repeated in a dark whisper. "We won't let that happen. He's ours now."

"We'll have to be extremely careful. We have no idea who the enemy is, and no real way of finding out at this present time," Quatre said slowly, holding each of their gazes. "At least two of us need to be with him at all times from now on, and we'll need to be extremely careful with his records. If someone is watching and they feel we are a threat to them with our investigation, they may take action."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep Harry safe," Duo swore.

It didn't even have anything to do with Heero anymore. Those big green eyes and shy smiles, the bravery Harry demonstrated again and again, it had captured his heart. He loved that little boy, just as the others did, and no one was going to take him away. Duo was the pilot of a Gundam war machine. He was the Maxwell Demon, an entity that stuck terror into the hearts of those on L2 even to this day. If someone wanted Harry, they'd have to go through him first!

xXxXxXx

Harry came flailing awake from a nightmare. Arms tried to hold him still, and he thrashed, screaming, until they let him go. He scrambled into a corner, looking around wildly. He recognized Trowa after a moment, and Quatre as the blond ran into the room. Quatre dropped to his knees, saying something, but Harry couldn't hear past the screaming chaos in his head.

Cathy… a knife… punishment… Then she was flying back, crying out in pain… blood…

He collapsed to his hands and knees, vision spinning to black. He'd done more freaky things! He was a freak. A goddamned filthy freak! It was his fault. He was cursed, a monster. He should be dead just like Uncle said! Aunt had been about to kill him… She… and Uncle… Harry shook his head hard and fast, but the images wouldn't stop swirling. He grabbed his head, screaming for it all to stop.

… Suddenly, a light broke through the darkness. Harry gasped, arching.

Warmth. It cradled him, cocooned him like a soft thick blanket. All the bad thoughts and feelings broke apart, allowing him to draw a full breath of air. He knew without a doubt that he was truly safe at last. Harry blinked dry eyes as he lifted his head.

Quatre was on his knees, both arms reaching for him. His pale skin was _glowing_, his large blue eyes reflecting the warmth that was holding Harry safe.

Harry sucked in one shocked breath after another. He lifted an arm hesitantly and saw he was glowing, too. Not as bright, but it was there. He stared at his hand dumbly before looking up at the blond. His brother gave him a beautiful smile, still reaching for him and filling him with that warm feeling.

"You're not a freak, Harry. If you are, then I am, too."

"No!" he denied, tears spilling down his cheeks. He'd never think that of his brothers, any of them!

"No," Quatre agreed. "We're not. We're special, Harry. Everyone is special, but we're a little different from all the rest."

The glow intensified becoming a golden light as Quatre's head tilted back. Harry closed his eyes as feelings flooded into him … Kindness and acceptance and loyalty, his brother hung them around his shoulders like an unwinding scarf. The warm silky texture brushed over his face and chest, curled around his arms. It was safety and love, and it burned inside him like a sun. Harry was no longer alone.

He pushed himself forward, stumbling, and flung his arms around his brother's neck. Immediately Quatre's arms closed around him in a hug. Harry clung to him desperately as the glow faded into nothing. The warmth slowly dissipated, leaving only the faintest trace under his skin, but that was okay. Quatre was there, and all the others, he realized for the first time. Trowa's long fingers carded through his hair and he melted under the soft touch.

"Love you so much," Harry rasped, new tears spilling down his face.

"We love you, too," Quatre whispered, pressing kisses to his temple.

"So much," Trowa agreed, his deep voice calm and soothing.

Harry felt fingertips touch his cheek and turned toward Heero who was crouched next to him. "I will always keep you safe. You can depend on me."

Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders for balance. "You're our little bro, and nothing will ever change that," he promised with a familiar grin.

Harry smiled tearfully at them and leaned into Heero's caress until a touch on his back had him turning his head to Wufei.

"Please do not doubt us, Harry. We are family now."

He nodded, tears filling his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Harry…" He turned his head back to Duo. The braided teen smiled at him reassuringly. "Harry, Cathy is okay. She's not mad at you and neither are we."

Harry tensed, his eyes widening. He didn't want to think about his freakiness. He didn't want to bring the darkness back.

"Shhh. You're not alone," Quatre whispered into his ear. "We're going to help you control your gift. Just like I control mine."

"You can help me bake her a get well cake later if you want," Duo offered.

Harry nodded. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Duo ruffled his hair. "Good. Sounds like a plan."

Harry smiled tentatively before breaking out into a large yawn.

"Rest, Harry," Quatre said gently. "We'll be here when you wake."

Looking around at all his brothers one more time, he laid his head on Quatre's shoulder and allowed his eyes to close. A wavering sigh escaped him as he pressed himself more firmly into his brother's warm chest. For the first time in his life, he felt free.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **And so magic makes its appearance! _(grins manically)_ What do you think about the Gundam boys' theory regarding Harry's power? Hey, it _could_ happen! Lol!

**A/N2:** If anyone knows the **canon birthdays** for the GW boys and the names/occupations of **Quatre's sisters**, could you please contact me with that information?


	8. Therapy

**A/N: **A loooong chapter ahead. I seriously considered summarizing the events here in a few paragraphs instead of making it a whole chapter, but I thought a few of you would be disappointed if I did that. I hope it isn't too tedious!

**Therapy**

Harry woke feeling groggy. Memories of Quatre glowing and the warm feelings that had surrounded him drifted through his consciousness, and slowly he became aware the he was wrapped in Trowa and Quatre's arms. Harry smiled up at his two older brothers, soaking in the feeling of being loved.

"Good afternoon," Quatre greeted with a happy smile. "I bet you're hungry."

Trowa carded his fingers through Harry's hair before getting up. "I'll cook some omelets."

Harry got up to help him and smiled when he saw all his brothers sitting around his room. Just like Quatre had promised, they were all there. Heero was working on his laptop, Wufei was reading, and Duo was coloring a picture. He felt tears burn his eyes and hurriedly rubbed at them before they could fall.

Heart beating fast, happier than he could ever remember being, Harry ran out of the room and went to the kitchen. Trowa nodded at him, his long bangs falling in front of his face, but Harry could tell he was smiling. They cooked in silence, Harry leaning against his brother's side.

"This looks delicious, thank you," Quatre complimented when they served everyone in the sitting room.

"Very nutritious," Wufei approved.

"You could be a master cook one day, kiddo," Duo exclaimed, loud as ever.

Harry smiled nervously. Tentatively, anxious that he would be shoved away, he slowly crawled into his brother's lap. To his surprise, Duo didn't push him away. Instead, he pulled Harry into his lap and wrapped an arm around his chest to steady him. Harry's eyes went wide with amazement as he leaned against his brother's chest.

"Don't forget to eat, little bro," Duo scolded and pulled Harry's plate within reach.

Harry nodded and took his fork, saying shyly, "Thank you, brother Duo."

"No problem." Duo grinned down at him and placed a quick kiss on his scarred forehead. "I'm totally comfortable."

Conversation was light and comfortable as they finished eating. When Harry made to clean the table afterward, Duo stopped him. His brother stood, and carried him to the couch. Harry bit his lip from his place in Duo's lap as his other brothers came to stand and sit around them. Quatre took the place next to Duo on the couch, while Trowa sat across from them in the chair. Wufei and Heero remained standing, expressions blank.

"Harry, it's okay," Duo said, giving him a quick hug. "We just want to talk a little bit about yesterday."

Despite the soft words, terror instantly spiked through his system. Harry bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. They were going to take it back! They weren't going to love him anymore!

"Shhh," Quatre soothed and began to rub his back. His touch calmed Harry's panic a little. "We aren't angry and nothing has changed. We love you, Harry. Don't be afraid."

Duo tugged playfully at Harry's hair. "Course we do!" he said and turned him so they were facing each other. "I know what happened to Cathy wasn't your fault. You were scared and you don't know how to control your gift, but it was wrong to run away afterward. Next time something happens, we want you to come get us. We're here to help you. Do you understand?"

Harry winced. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"And it was wrong to be so rude to Wufei when he was teaching you," Heero added solemnly.

Tears spilled from his eyes. He'd been so bad. "I'm sorry." He turned to Wufei. "I'm sorry, brother Wufei."

"I already accepted your apology," his brother reassured. "But you still have to face the consequences."

Harry bowed his head in resignation. "Yes, sir."

"Harry," Heero called, getting his attention again. "Because you were rude to Wufei, we're taking away your crayons and you're to do extra homework next week. We'll return them on Friday."

Harry stared in shock. He loved to color and he hated to lose that, but at the same time he was amazed that he wasn't facing a beating.

"Because you ran away, you won't be allowed to go see the circus next week," Heero continued. "You'll have to wait until next time to see the shows."

Harry clung tighter to Duo, beginning to shake. "Yes, sir."

Duo grabbed his chin and made him look up. "We're not punishing you because we hate you. We don't want you to be sad or hurt, Harry. We love you and we want to teach you what's right and wrong. We want you to grow up to be the best man you can be."

Harry broke down into sobs and curled into Duo's embrace. Heero moved forward and settled a reassuring hand on his head, while Quatre rubbed his back gently. He could even feel the warm gaze of Trowa and Wufei, and he felt forgiven at last.

xXxXxXx

The week following this breakthrough, Harry was very clingy. He constantly sought physical contact from whoever was nearest. He ate in their laps at meal times, and he held their hands even when they were only walking between rooms in the pavilion. He still wanted to sleep alone, but other than that, Harry wanted to be in their company as much as possible. He even asked to call Wufei every night before bed while the teen was investigating on Earth.

None of them rejected the boy's overtures. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo made it clear how much they enjoyed 'cuddling' him, and more often than not Harry could be found in one of their arms. When asked, Duo had explained Harry was likely overcompensating for the long years when he'd been denied physical affection.

On Friday, Harry's crayons were returned and Quatre was able to track down a relative of the Spiritualist who had helped him with his empathy. Better yet, she was also professional psychiatrist. After all five of them held a video conference with the woman, they'd agreed she was acceptable to act as Harry's therapist and psychic tutor.

Everything was going well, maybe too well, because Monday saw the inexplicable return of a withdrawn Harry. The progress they'd made seemed to disappear overnight. Harry pulled away whenever they got too close and no longer spoke freely. He hadn't even wanted to go outside to practice gymnastics or feed the animals with Trowa, and he no longer asked Duo questions during his school lessons. That's not to say the boy was acting out; Harry obeyed instructions precisely. He just didn't engage.

They tried to talk to him, but the boy wouldn't open up. He'd duck behind Sage and hide his face whenever they asked what was wrong. Quatre was beyond worried. He couldn't sleep and only picked at his meals now. Quatre insisted the boy wasn't especially terrified; he just felt far away, which distressed the blond terribly. Unfortunately being an empath didn't give Quatre clues as to why people felt what they did; he was not telepathic, after all. So they were no closer to discovering what was wrong.

After three days of this, Heero had reached the end of his patience. Their appointment with the doctor was scheduled for tomorrow. Harry had to be ready to meet her, which he wouldn't be if he continued the way he was. With this in mind, Heero asked the others to give him a couple hours. Trying to talk to him as a group hadn't worked. Heero was hoping a one-on-one confrontation would produce better results. The others agreed, Quatre and Duo taking off for the city while Trowa visited with Cathy.

Taking a deep breath, Heero walked silently toward Harry's room. He found the boy trying to read a book with simple words and big pictures that Duo had assigned as homework. Harry had his head bowed over the pages, the tip of a little pink tongue just visible at the corner of his mouth.

Heero took advantage of the boy's distraction and ran a critical eye over his small form. It would take years to correct the severe malnutrition, but at least he was no longer skeletal. He merely looked very thin instead of on the verge of death, and his hair was no longer dull and limp. It had thickened with the improvement to the boy's diet.

Green eyes shifted and caught sight of him. Heero held the boy's empty gaze for a moment. It was as if there were an invisible wall between them, which didn't make sense.

"We need to talk, Harry. The others went into the city, so we can use the sitting room if you'd like."

Heero very carefully kept any frustration he felt from his voice, but Harry's hand still snuck out and grabbed hold of Sage. The boy dragged the stuffed animal into his lap, but he didn't shield his face with it. His other hand came up to twist the long ears.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"You're not in trouble," Heero assured him. "I want to talk about how you're feeling and explain what's going to happen tomorrow." Being blunt seemed the best approach, considering being careful of Harry's feelings and attempting to subtly uncover the source of Harry's distress hadn't worked. He was going to do this his way.

Harry tensed at this, his back perfectly straight. He didn't speak.

"Is it all right for me to come in?" Heero asked once more.

Harry nodded, but when Heero crossed the invisible barrier, he turned his body sideways and looked away. Heero sighed. Such body language warned him this wouldn't be an easy conversation. Frustration welled up again, but he shoved it back. He just didn't understand why Harry was acting this way.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral, Heero settled crossed-legged in front of the boy. He waited patiently, observing the child. Very quickly Harry began to fidget, uncomfortable with the attention. Heero still didn't say anything. Green eyes flashed in his direction before darting away again. Poor Sage's ears were being wound and tugged mercilessly by the little fingers of his owner.

"Harry. Talk to me."

Harry shook his head sharply, frowning so intensely that his forehead wrinkled. "I don't… I…"

Heero forced himself to relax and take deep breaths. "Copy me."

Slowly they calmed as the breathing exercises began to work.

"Good," he praised, voice deep and even. "That's better." Heero caught Harry's eyes and held them. "I want to tell you about when I was young. I was raised by a man who thought emotions were never meant to be displayed or spoken about. The man was an assassin, someone who kills other people. When you live such a life, feelings can get in the way of a mission or leave you vulnerable to enemies. So he trained me to hide my feelings so deep that now it is difficult to open that place to others."

Harry watched him through his bangs, clearly absorbing every word.

Heero held that wary gaze and tried to impart how serious he was. "In the end, that man taught me an even more important lesson. He taught me that the only way to live is by listening to those hidden feelings. If you don't, you'll only live in regret." Taking a chance, he reached forward and ran two fingertips down Harry's cheek, hoping to reconnect with the child.

Harry tensed, but then he closed his eyes with a tight sigh and leaned into the caress. He trembled under Heero's touch, close to breaking. Heero wanted to back off, to give him space to compose himself, but he feared that would only let Harry close off to him again. Duo had said many times that they would have to push Harry in order to help him. This was one of those times.

"I know how hard it is to talk about what you feel," Heero whispered. "It's difficult, but it must be done. Listen to your feelings, Harry. Don't get so tangled up inside that you can no longer move forward. Don't live in regret. You have the chance to be free if you take it."

"Can't!" the child cried out, eyes wide and his breathing coming faster. "I can't… I don't…" The small head shook violently back and forth while the little hands balled into fists.

"Can't what? Let me help you." Heero monitored Harry's distress with concerned eyes. _"Talk to me!"_

"I… I'm a FREAK!" the child screamed in agony. It was a sound that pierced Heero to the core. "I… I don't want to… to study how to use it! I, I don't want to be a freak! But… But…" Harry stared blindly, his attention directed inward where Heero couldn't follow him. "I don't want… to make you mad… I… but I… I don't want to be a freak. I want to be a good boy! I want… I want to be a good! But I, I… I'm so scared! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Heero caught him as Harry collapsed. He held him close, softly instructing him to take deep breaths, to close his eyes and relax.

Slowly, Harry's panting deepened into something resembling normal. He was shaking in Heero's arms, but at least he wasn't pulling away from the contact. Instead, the boy clutched at Heero's shirt with both fists and pressed his face against Heero's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise on a normal person. Heero held him gently against his chest, rocking slightly.

"It's confusing," Heero voiced sympathetically. "We're turning your whole world upside down. It's not fair, all that we expect from you."

"No, I…"

"Hush," Heero cut him off firmly. "We don't really understand what it's like. For that, I'm sorry. But, Harry, we only ask these things of you because we want to see you safe and happy."

Harry began to cry. He unclenched his hands just long enough to reach up and lock his arms around Heero's neck.

Heero rubbed his back, scowling fiercely at the wall. He hated Dursley with all his heart. The world was so alien and terrifying for Harry that he had to shut down in order to deal with it all.

"Tomorrow when you meet Dr. Bohren, we'll be with you. We'll never leave you alone when you need us. And if you don't want to practice your special abilities, then you don't have to. Maybe one day you'll feel more comfortable with it and be able to practice with Quatre and the doctor, but not until you're ready."

"But… But I heard… on the phone… brother Quatre said… I need to use my…" the boy's voice dipped and wavered pathetically as his lower lip trembled.

"We were discussing possibilities." Heero pulled back far enough so he could look in the child's eyes. "We can change the plan if you don't like it. Your brothers and I are very intelligent. We can think of different strategies when one is unsuccessful."

Harry gave a tearful sigh, his eyes falling to half-mast. "I miss brother Wufei… He… He sings to me… When I… When I have bad dreams."

Heero stared in shock. Sings?

"Will… Will you sing to me? I… I'm afraid of bad dreams."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you sleep last night?"

Harry ducked, hiding his face against Heero's neck. The older teen distinctly felt the boy shake his head in a negative.

Heero's scowl deepened. "Tell us when you need something. We'll never get mad at you for that, Harry. That's our job, and we need you to help us do that job. If you don't, then we will fail. You don't want us to fail, do you?"

Again Harry shook his head in a negative.

Heero sighed and stood fluidly, the child still in his arms. He moved over to the pile of pillows and laid the boy down. Harry clung, forcing Heero to lay with him, half off the bedding. "I don't know many songs," he warned.

Harry lay half sprawled across Heero's chest. Wet green eyes stared up at him trustingly.

Heero closed his eyes, trying to remember one. He thought he could remember a tune Duo once sang while working on his Gundam, and he hummed tentatively. He cracked an eye open to see Harry smiling softly, his own eyes closed. Heero relaxed and began to sing, raising his hand to bury his fingers in the thick messy hair.

Harry gave a long sigh. He drifted off to sleep before the song was halfway done.

xXxXxXx

The next morning Quatre was still quiet. He was not happy that Harry's distress was due to something the boy had overheard him say. Harry was so fragile. They had to be so careful, and it felt like he'd failed. First by making the mistake and again because he hadn't understood what was wrong. _Of course_ Harry wouldn't want to harness his gift. He'd been brutalized because of it.

"It's not your fault," Trowa murmured as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

They were standing outside the pavilion, Quatre with a mug of coffee in hand.

Quatre stepped away, feeling raw and seriously unbalanced. "Don't."

Trowa came around to face him, a frown marring his otherwise perfect features. "Quatre. You did not intend to scare Harry. He will have to practice his gift at some point or he'll lose control again. You were only trying to help him."

"He's only eight years old," Quatre snapped, looking away. "He shouldn't have to worry about such things."

He felt callused fingers trail down his cheek to hook under his jaw. His chin lifted under the gentle pressure and his wet eyes met Trowa's. The steady strength of his lover poured into him. Quatre could _feel_ the unconditional acceptance and affection within Trowa's heart, and words just tumbled free.

"I'm an empath. I should be able to prevent these kinds of misunderstandings. What good is my gift otherwise?" he asked near desperately.

Trowa cupped his face as he stepped close, their mouths almost touching. "Your gift broke through to that little boy and significantly weakened his belief that he is somehow subhuman and deserving only of punishments. That is what your gift accomplished."

Tears spilled down Quatre's cheeks as he let Trowa kiss him. "I love you," he whispered against Trowa's mouth. _I don't deserve you,_ he added silently, letting the words remain unspoken.

A shy smile softened Trowa's features. Their lips gently met for a second time when the sound of approaching footsteps made them turn. Quatre smiled as he saw it was Wufei coming up the path, the Chinese teen giving them a single wave. There were dark shadows under his eyes and the travel pack he carried pulled down one of his shoulders, altering his normally smooth stride.

Quatre quickly brushed away his tears, hiding the movement behind Trowa's back before he stepped into Wufei's line of sight once more. His empathy revealed deep frustration coming off the petite teen in waves. He forced a smile. "The others are cooking breakfast with Harry. It should be ready soon."

Wufei nodded. "That would be appreciated. I'm going to get cleaned up," he explained before slipping into the pavilion without another word.

Quatre caught Trowa's questioning look and shrugged. "He's frustrated. I suspect he didn't find the answers we need."

"You can debrief him while I exercise with Harry," Trowa offered.

"I'll fill you in," Quatre promised.

Trowa nodded and captured Quatre's hand before he could go back inside. "You've been using your empathy a lot. Please be careful."

Quatre brushed his lips along the bottom of Trowa's jaw in a quick kiss. "I'll be fine," he promised and ducked inside for breakfast.

He smiled as he felt the exuberant happiness coming from the little boy when Wufei came out to join them. Harry flung his arms around Wufei's waist and refused to let go. He ended up in Wufei's lap during the meal, much to Wufei's chagrin.

"You cannot sit here during every meal," Wufei warned the boy as he pulled both their plates within reach.

Quatre winked at Harry, smiling because they both noticed that despite Wufei's words, he hadn't made any move to push Harry away.

"The animals miss you," Trowa remarked once the dishes had been done.

Harry immediately hung his head with shame. "I'm sorry, brother Trowa."

"Come on. We can make up the lost time."

Harry's head shot up, his smile returning. "Okay."

Trowa took Harry's hand and led him outside, giving a subtle nod to Wufei.

"What did you find?" Quatre asked immediately once Harry was gone.

They were in the sitting room, surrounding their returned comrade. Wufei was sitting tiredly on the couch. Duo and Heero stood in front of him, anxious for his report, while Quatre sat on the couch arm, arms crossed. Wufei untied his hair, the silky black strands falling to his shoulders. He rubbed at his forehead, clearly exhausted.

"I found nothing in the house. I even went through evidence storage. They had a tattered baby blanket with Harry's initials. The lab techs have found copious amounts of blood residue on it, but not a single stain. They have no idea how the Dursleys managed to get it so visibly clean without damaging the evidence."

Quatre shared a puzzled look with the others. Wufei gave a shrug of his own before continuing.

"Marge Dursley does indeed have custody of Dursley's son, Dudley. She had heard no stories of Lily being kidnapped as a child. In fact, she said Petunia never spoke of her sister. Marge only knew what her brother had told her. According to Dursley, Lily and James Potter were drunken criminals who should have been imprisoned long before their eventual death in a car accident. She was told the boy just showed up one night in a basket on Dursley's doorstep with a letter informing them of the Potters' deaths. I couldn't find any such letter among Dursley's things."

"It was definitely not official," Quatre stated the obvious with a deep frown of disapproval. It may be common in fairy tales, but it was highly careless to leave such a young child, one who mostly likely could walk, unattended on a doorstep at night.

Wufei nodded. "She spoke with genuine disgust for the boy. She seemed to think her brother was well within his rights to discipline the child. It is her opinion that the poor blood of the child's parents would somehow come out if a stern hand wasn't used with him. When I asked if she'd known about the sexual abuse, she seemed shocked. She accused me of lying until I showed her copies of the DVDs. She didn't have much to say after that."

"Can she be charged with anything?" Duo demanded, finally breaking his unaccustomed silence. His arms were more wrapped around his torso than crossed. Anger wreathed his head and shoulders like a cowl to Quatre's sight. "Anything at all?"

"Unfortunately not," Wufei sighed, shaking his head. "She thought her brother was strict, but not abusive. She was aware the child never went to school, but she'd been told they were homeschooling him since he was so difficult and unruly. She had no idea the boy had never received medical care or that he was starved."

"Too fucking bad!" Duo snarled, eyes glittering with murderous intent. "She just didn't want to see it. She was so desperate for her brother not be a villain that she blinded herself with endless justifications! She knew! Deep inside she knew, and she did nothing!"

With sudden insight, Quatre realized that Duo wasn't just speaking out against Marge but against all those like her. How many people in Duo's childhood had turned a blind eye to the starving, dirty orphans of L2? How many people had beaten them for stealing the food they needed to survive, justifying their cruelty by saying the children had broken the law?

"She'll pay, Duo," Quatre vowed, near breathless with shared rage. "The law can't touch her, but that doesn't mean we can't find another way."

Duo stared at him, a slow vicious smile spreading across his features. "Deal."

Wufei cleared his throat. "Usually I'd disapprove of such actions, but in this case I do believe it is justified. Before I made her aware of just how severe the abuse was, she admitted that she encouraged her brother's actions. I asked how many times she visited Dursley. She visited at least every other month. She told me Harry acted as a type of servant, cooking and serving the meals, without being allowed to partake in the food with the family. She'd assumed the boy ate elsewhere. He was also in charge of keeping the house clean. He changed her sheets and made her bed every morning. Marge called this good discipline."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Duo whispered, rubbing his hands together with unholy glee.

"I asked whether Dudley was also disciplined. Marge claimed a boy of such good breeding needed less encouragement to be well behaved. In addition, she claimed Harry should work off the debt he owed her brother for taking him in. He should be grateful for not being tossed in the street, I believe her words were." Wufei's glare nearly matched Duo's at this point.

Quatre bit the inside of his cheek as drums pounded in his temples and behind his eyes, almost drowning out the rest of the conversation.

"Did you find out anything pertinent from the child?" Heero cut in.

Wufei lost his glare. He turned a frown to the stoic teen. "Yes and no. Dudley is only ten months older than Harry and not very intelligent. However, he seemed fully aware his cousin's 'freakish' nature. He said that sometimes strange things would happen. Stuff that had fallen would float back to their place before breaking, and food would fly from the table at mealtime toward the boy when he'd been denied food for a of couple days. The worst instance that Dudley could recall happened just before they moved to the London townhouse. Apparently, Harry had frequent nightmares. Dursley would use a golf club to bang on the cupboard door when he woke them at night. In this instance, the golf club melted in Dursley's hand. Dudley didn't know how his father punished the 'freak', but Harry's muffled screams lasted for hours. To his recollection, Harry never woke them from his nightmares again after that and hardly spoke at all during the day."

"Oh Allah." Quatre covered his mouth, certain he was going to be sick.

Duo wasn't much better off. He gave a choked cry of rage before spinning around and running from the pavilion. Quatre got shakily to his feet, but Heero pressed him gently back onto the couch.

"He needs to work it off. Let him go."

Quatre nodded reluctantly, Duo's pain slowly releasing him as the distance between them grew.

"I asked the boy how he explained such weird happenings," Wufei cut in, drawing their attention once more. "Dudley said his parents had told him Harry was not human. They said Harry was evil, and they had to make sure Harry never thought to use his evil on innocent people."

"Not the most logical way to go about it," Heero bit out, jaw white with tension. "Such treatment would force Harry to turn on them for revenge or self-perseveration."

Wufei shrugged helplessly. "Dudley had no idea there was ever a letter delivered with Harry. He didn't know where his parents might have kept it, if they did. He knew nothing about Harry's mother."

"So we have nothing to go on," Quatre voiced weakly. His head spun with everything Wufei had discovered, but in the end it wouldn't help them keep the boy safe. It answered none of their questions.

"I did learn one interesting thing," Wufei contradicted. "The boy arrived with the scar on his forehead. Apparently, it is the only scar that ever permanently stayed on his skin. The others eventually faded over time no matter how bad the injury."

Quatre's eyes snapped toward Heero. Heero also didn't retain scars for long. All five of them had been injured during the war, Heero worse than all of them, and he was the only one with no scars. It looked like this was more evidence to support Heero's theory that the boy had been experimented on. Concerned by the empty look in Heero's eyes, Quatre lowered his shields further. A nearly metallic protectiveness, stronger than he'd ever sensed before, pierced through Quatre's chest like a steel sword. It stole his breath, and he quickly raised his mental shields once more.

Wufei ran a hand through his hair. His expression was the picture of defeat. "I fear if we want answers, we'll have to look to Harry to provide them."

Quatre rubbed at his eyes with one hand, glad for the distraction. "I don't think he'll know more than Dudley. Anything his family told him will have been a lie. However, when we have the more intensive tests run, we might be able to figure out what was done to him. Depending on what we find, we might even be able to narrow down possible culprits. There are only so many with the ability to alter genetic construction."

"Will we take him to Une and her doctors?" Wufei asked.

Quatre shook his head in tandem with Heero and said, "We want the testing to be unofficial, nothing recorded. The only doctor I'd trust is Sally Po. She'll have to catch a shuttle here, and I'll need to find a fully stocked clinic she can use. That will give us at least a week to prepare Harry."

Heero inclined his head. "Take Trowa with you while you get things ready and update him on Wufei's findings. I'll tutor Harry this afternoon."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow at that, since tutoring was usually his or Duo's job.

"You should sleep," Heero stated, eyeing the exhausted teen critically. "We'll wake you for dinner."

Quatre nodded and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He wasn't looking forward to being the bearer of bad news.

xXxXxXx

Heero observed the scene before him with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face. Harry stood in front of a kneeling Quatre, his hair damp from a shower and curling against his forehead and neck. He fidgeted with the bottom hem of his shirt as he looked down at the third outfit Quatre had helped him don this morning.

"I… I don't think… it looks good with these pants…" the boy said timidly.

Quatre sighed but began to look for a fourth shirt.

At first, Heero had thought the boy was honestly anxious to look good for his first meeting with the therapist. Now he suspected Harry was making use of a delaying tactic in hopes of not having to go at all. He strode into the room, arms uncrossing as he moved forward.

Harry looked up at him with big fearful eyes, a gasp falling from his lips. Heero ignored it as he gently pulled the rejected shirt over the boy's head and grabbed a plain black one. Harry was pliable in his hands. His head popped out of the head hole, his expression no longer fearful. Instead he looked terribly resigned to some imagined doom.

"There. Your clothes are acceptable. Let's go."

Quatre straightened the shirt with competent tugs, ignoring Heero for the moment. "You look lovely, Harry. Don't worry. Dr. Bohren will be pleased, and we'll be there the whole time. I promise."

In answer, Harry held out his arms in a silent request to be held.

Quatre scooped the boy up with a big smile as he led the way out of the room.

The others were waiting, and Heero noted they had, like Harry, put some thought into their attire. Wufei wore white silk pants with a matching thigh-length Chinese shirt that had thick black embroidery around his cuffs and neck line. Three dragon-shaped buttons fell at an angle across his shoulder. The loose shirt easily hid the daggers Heero knew he had strapped to the small of his back, and on his feet were black slippers that allowed him to walk in absolute silence.

Trowa wore dark blue jeans, heavy boots, a tight black shirt, and a bulky leather jacket. The jacket alone could – and did – hide a number of weapons. Duo wore a similarly stocked jacket over a black button-up shirt with a priest collar. His boots were equally heavy, though they were made from thinner leather, allowing his steps to be near silent. Quatre wore a professional black suit, sans the jacket. His starched shirt was tucked into his slacks, creating a small baggy area that hid his favorite gun at the small of his back. His shoes shone with fresh polish and his dark blue tie held a pure gold clip, holding it in place. He looked like money, and money could be as much of a weapon as guns and knives.

Heero was the most casually dressed of all of them in jeans and a loose t-shirt, but even he wore a light jacket to hide his shoulder holster and the weapon he was legally required to carry at all times as a Preventer agent. He sighed. It was no wonder Harry was less than enthusiastic if he was picking up on their defensiveness.

It wasn't so much the doctor that had them on high alert. They'd questioned her thoroughly and all five of them had felt comfortable with her. It was the travelling that had them on edge. The terrorist group was still at large, as well as the faceless entity who'd experimented on Harry and his mother. There were a lot of unknown variables in the equation that none of them were comfortable with.

Just outside the park, a small limo was waiting to pick them up. Harry had his face pressed into Quatre's neck, but at the blond's nudge, he lifted his head and gave a little gasp of surprise.

"Wow!" the little boy whispered. "It's pretty!"

Duo laughed as he stepped in front of the group. He swung open the back door and bowed low, sweeping his arm out in a graceful arch. "After you, little prince."

Harry giggled and wiggled free of Quatre. The little boy ran up to the car and looked inside. He made a sound of awe. "It's so big!"

Quatre laughed and gently pushed him forward. "In you go. You're holding up the line."

Harry instantly disappeared into the vehicle, Quatre following immediately after. Heero stood guard as the rest entered, eyes sliding smoothly around the area, searching for signs of trouble. So far they were clean. Satisfied, he slipped into the car. Harry was sitting on his knees in between Quatre and Duo. Trowa and Wufei were across from them, and Heero slid into the last remaining seat, which was across from the braided teen.

"What do those do?" Harry asked curiously, though he didn't reach out a hand toward the buttons he was looking at.

They had learned that the boy never touched anything unless given permission to do so.

Quatre gave him a gentle smile. "Well, these three control the lights. Brightness, colors, and speed if you want them to twinkle. And these two buttons control temperature. Hotter and colder. Would you like to adjust the lights for us?"

Harry had stars in his eyes. "Can I really?"

"Of course." Quatre lifted the boy into his lap so he could easily reach the controls.

The twenty minute drive was spent with the lights changing colors, twinkling, and running through the whole range of dark to bright. Duo enthusiastically encouraged the child while those on Heero's side of the car remained silent.

Heero remembered a time when they'd ridden in such a car and Duo had been as excited about playing with the buttons as Harry was now. Wufei had berated him if Duo's hand had so much as twitched in the direction of the buttons, causing the energetic pilot to pout the entire trip. It seemed Duo was getting his revenge now, knowing none of them would speak out against Harry's innocent play.

"We're here," Quatre informed them as the car came to a stop.

Harry's smile instantly fell.

Heero climbed out of the limo first and did a quick scan of their surroundings.

They were parked in front of a two story metal building. Tinted glass windows covered nearly every inch of the front. Across the street were other businesses and restaurants. People were present, but none seemed focused on them. Duo exited next and did a visual sweep of his own before deliberately relaxing his posture and strolling carelessly toward the front door, chatting happily. Heero approved. Had they all acted like soldiers on guard, they would have drawn more attention to themselves.

Wufei followed after Duo, eyes darting here and there, but he kept his head facing forward. Trowa was next. He took up a guard position across from Heero. Quatre came last, Harry in his arms. The little boy had his face buried against Quatre's neck once more. They entered the building quickly.

Heero registered a luxurious lobby with leather couches, mahogany coffee tables covered in magazines, and a rounded desk with a computer and smiling receptionist. Duo was chatting her up, flirting obnoxiously while Wufei glared daggers into his skull.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," the pretty girl assured them. "If you would have a seat…"

Heero lingered in a position where he could watch the entrance, the receptionist, and the doors that led further into the building. Trowa mirrored him on the other side, covering the elevator that Heero couldn't quite see from his position. Duo stayed near the girl. He was no longer flirting but carrying a casual conversation that had the girl smiling and answering back cheerfully. Quatre took a seat, Harry in his lap. Wufei sat next to him.

Duo came sauntering over after a few minutes. In a low voice that Harry wouldn't be able to overhear, he said, "The doc wants to see us alone before she meets our rabbit. Becky's going to take them back, but we should stay."

Heero nodded, eyes instantly fastening on the girl as she stood from her chair and smiled at them.

"I'll take you to the room now."

Quatre noticed Heero and Duo were not following, but he knew better than to point it out. He followed Trowa through the heavy wooden door to the left, Wufei covering their rear. Heero and Duo were alone now, but not for long. The second door opened and a woman in her sixties stepped out. They recognized her instantly from the interview.

Dr. Bohren wore a brown suit skirt that fell to her knees. Her cream blouse had mother of pearl buttons, and a thin golden chain hung around her neck. Simple gold hoops hung in her ears, visible due to her white hair being pulled up into a thick bun. She wore brown-rimmed oval glasses around her equally brown eyes. Her skin, a dark caramel, was smooth and nearly unwrinkled despite her age. There was a competent air about her that Heero liked.

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell," she greeted them with an extended hand. Heero and Duo both shook it. "Come with me, please. I'd like a word before we begin." Her voice was low for a woman, her cadence of speech slow and relaxing.

Heero gave a brief nod, while Duo said, "Of course. After you."

She led them down a short carpeted hall with a few elegant paintings hanging on the walls. An open door to the right revealed an office bracketed on both sides with bookshelves that were filled with books of all sizes and colors. A desk faced the door, and the two floor-to-ceiling windows that were behind it allowed daylight to fill the room.

Dr. Bohren walked to the front of the desk and lifted a thick file. "I'd like to begin by thanking you for your detailed observations. This information will be crucial to the formation of an effective therapy regimen."

The folder likely held the twenty five pages of their observations. They'd also sent her all the evidence they'd gathered revolving around Harry's situation, including the DVDs.

Duo took a small step forward. "Do you approve of our actions so far?"

She nodded briskly and set the heavy file to the side. "I do. You've done an incredible job in the four months he's been in your care. I'm very optimistic about Harry's recovery with such a knowledgeable and sincere support group as a resource."

Duo smiled. "We'll do our best."

Dr. Bohren returned the smile and laced her fingers casually together. "I'm would like to take this opportunity to explain a few things before I begin with Harry. First, I will be his therapist. I will facilitate healing of his psyche and monitor his mental health. Later I might take on the additional task of guiding him with his psychic gifts. I am not available for relationships that are not appropriately professional."

At Duo's frown of confusion, she clarified.

"I will not be his friend. However, when working with children, it is easy to step out of bounds. I ask that you let me know if you feel I am crossing this line. I will lose my effectiveness if I debark from professionalism. I also request that you refrain from asking me to cross this line. Do not invite me to dinners or outings with the family. Do not encourage Harry to see me as anything more than a trusted doctor and mentor."

They both nodded, Duo saying, "We understand and approve."

"Second, I ask that you remain open to having individual sessions with me separate from Harry should I feel it would benefit the family unit."

Duo flashed an empty smile, promising nothing. "We'll keep it in mind."

Despite getting professional help for Harry, none of them would avail themselves of the same. They were all intensely private, though Heero and Trowa might be even more so than the others, and wouldn't feel comfortable speaking with a stranger, which Dr. Bohren still most definitely was.

The doctor inclined her head in acceptance of Duo's noncommittal answer. "Then shall we begin?" She gave them a warm smile and gestured toward the door.

She led them back through the reception room and through the door Quatre and the others had entered earlier. They went down another hallway, this one wider with windows set across from four office doors. Dr. Bohren led them to the one farthest down the hall. Heero approved. It gave them a better chance to hear someone approach.

Dr. Bohren opened the door and entered with Heero and Duo following at her heels. Quatre was sitting in the center chair with Harry still on his lap. Trowa and Wufei sat at either side. There were two more chairs behind these. Harry's green eyes followed them anxiously as Heero and Duo sat down.

Duo flashed a grin and a quick thumbs-up.

The doctor took the chair facing the group. A table sat between her and them. On it were several items. There was drawing paper, colored pencils, crayons, and markers. There were a couple twelve-inch dolls of both genders. Center most was a paper with ruler-type markings drawn on it. Above the number 1, a big yellow sad face was drawn. At the other end of the scale, above the number 5, was a yellow happy face.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Dr. Bohren," she said, introducing herself with the same professional voice that she'd used with Heero and Duo. "Your brothers brought you today because they want to continue to grow happy and healthy together with you as a family."

Harry was curled into Quatre's chest, but he peeked out at the unfamiliar woman, clearly listening.

"They have never built a family before and want to make sure it is done right." She smiled at him. "It is my job as a special kind of doctor to help teach families like yours how to grow in a good way, but I'm going to need your help. Your brothers have already agreed to do their best. Do you think you can help me, too?"

Harry chewed on his lip. His fingers twisted Quatre's dark blue tie nervously. After a moment of thought, he gave a nod.

"Good," she praised and turned her attention to the others, expression serene. "Mr. Winner, can you tell me three things you like about your new family? Things that make you happy?"

Quatre gave his businessmen smile. "Of course, Dr. Bohren. I like how much we laugh, I like living all together, and I like taking care of all my brothers."

"Very good." She turned to Trowa. "Mr. Barton? How about you?"

Trowa stared at the doctor thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "I enjoy cooking meals together, and I like to teach Harry acrobatics. I'm happy visiting the circus again."

"I enjoy teaching and sharing my love of learning," Wufei listed. "I also find living together with my brothers enjoyable."

"I feel like I have a home, not just a place to stay when I'm not at work," Heero answered, his unusually expressive answer contrasting with the monotone delivery. "I'm happier now."

Duo grinned, winking at the wide-eyed boy listening to every word. "I like having someone to play with, and I love living with the others and doing things together, like going to the circus. It's not so lonely."

"And you, Harry?" The doctor turned her attention to the boy sitting in Quatre's lap. He was no longer cowering against the blond's chest. He was sitting straight and looking around him in surprise.

"I… I like… I like having brothers. They… take care of me. I, I like eating all the time… I like learning with brother Wufei and brother Trowa. I like cooking and helping. I like not being afraid all the time."

"Very good answer, Harry," she gave him a kind smile. "It's very different from where you were, yes?"

Harry's expression darkened and he leaned back, retreating.

She nodded as if that were an answer. "Everyone has painful things in the past. I went to school for a long time to become a doctor so that I could help people heal the past. Healing the past lets us have happy lives in the present. If you don't heal the past, then it can return in your dreams or even when you're awake. I think you've had this happen before. It feels like you go back to the past, like it's happening again?"

Harry nodded tearfully, whispering, "… yes."

"It's okay, Harry. That's perfectly normal. Many other people have this happen, too. It's called flashbacks. I will help you learn how to lessen them and how to recover from them better. Would you like that?"

The boy retreated further, his thick hair blocking his eyes from view entirely. However, she was still graced with another whispered, "… yes."

"First thing we're going to do is make a list. As we continue, we'll look at the list and check to see how much you've healed the past. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded slowly, clearly unsure if he liked the idea or not.

She began to list things, asking him to say a number between 1 and 5, using the scale Heero had noticed with the faces. She explained to him that 5 meant perfectly happy and 1 meant very scared or unhappy. Her questions varied between how safe Harry felt in the bathroom, to how he felt about telling his family when he was upset, to how he felt about trying new things. There were thirty questions in total.

When they finished, she went through the list again and put a green sticker next to the ones that had improved since Harry had begun living with his new family. A black sticker indicated there hadn't been any improvement yet while a golden star was placed next to the ones that Harry had answered with a five. Green stickers clearly predominated the chart.

There were only three golden stars. The first marked how happy Harry was with the amount of food he ate daily. The second sat next to how much he felt a part of the family. The last gold sticker went next to the question about how he felt showing his happiness. Harry now felt completely safe showing his positive emotions, though he still didn't feel perfectly safe disagreeing or arguing with his brothers.

"Very, very good," she praised. She stood up to hang the poster on the wall. "Every session we'll check the list and see if it's time to change the sticker. Look at all that green! You should be very proud, Harry. I can see that your brothers are. You're making great progress healing the past, and that's my judgment as a doctor!"

Harry smiled back, eyes wide with delighted surprise as he saw physical proof that he was doing good.

Dr. Bohren returned to her seat across from the group of boys. "Harry, I'd like you to close your eyes. I want you to think of the chart we just made, and I want you to envision what your life will be like when each item has a gold star. Take your time. Just imagine a perfect life of happiness with your brothers. When you feel comfortable, I want you to tell me about it. Any details you can no matter how small."

Harry sat in Quatre's lap, his head tilted back on his shoulder. His eyes were closed as instructed. At first, his brow was creased in concentration. He clearly struggled with the assignment. Heero feared Harry's life was already better than he could have ever imagined it. But then Harry's soft voice filled the silence.

"I… I'm not a burden. I can cook by myself and feed the animals and pet Simba because my brothers know I'm strong and helpful. I can go outside and go to the circus without being afraid… And I'm so good I can do a show in the circus with Brother Trowa. We look so beautiful like the other people in the circus, and all my brothers are so proud. They want to see every show… I'm super smart, too. I can read any book, and brother Wufei talks to me about them. Other people don't even know what we're saying because we're so smart, but I understand and maybe brother Heero can, too… I have long hair like brother Duo. Everyone can tell we're brothers just by looking. We always make other people laugh together. And… And…" Harry swallowed hard, reluctance audible in his tone, visible in his expression. "And I do special things like brother Quatre, and I'm not scared, and I'm not a freak." He opened his eyes, tears spilling over his cheeks. "That's what I see, Dr. Bohren."

"That was perfect, Harry," she told him gently. "That is a beautiful future. I promise that if we work hard together, one day you will have something like that."

Harry shook his head in a negative, but he clearly wanted to believe it. He turned his back on the doctor and buried his face against Quatre's shoulder. The blond wrapped his arms around the small body and murmured softly in his ear.

Heero glanced at Duo, smiling at the shocked expression on the braided pilot's face. Heero reached over and touched the long braid with gentle fingers and Duo looked over at him with wide eyes. Heero had known as soon as he heard Harry say that he wanted long hair that Duo would be deeply affected. They all knew that his long hair and braid meant something significant to Duo, and Harry wanting to have long hair for equally significant - if different - reasons, would mean a lot to him.

Dr. Bohren waited patiently until Harry felt comfortable turning to face her again. "Our time is up, Harry. You did very good today. I'm very proud. For homework, I want you and your brothers to find an object that you can all agree on. It will represent the feeling of safety in your home. If any of you feel that you aren't safe for whatever reason, I want you to move the item when no one else is around. That way we can talk about why it could have been moved. We'll never say who actually moved it because that isn't what's important. What's important is that someone felt the home wasn't perfectly safe. Every time we come in and talk about it, we will be able to make improvements. Eventually, I hope that the object will never be moved."

"We will. Thank you," Quatre told her politely, arms still securely around Harry.

"Also, I want you to record your bad dreams and flashbacks. The only way to stop them from coming back is by talking about them. You see, the mind is divided into two parts, loud and quiet. The loud part is the part that you think with every day. The quiet mind sits deep inside. It's the part that holds secrets and remembers things. Nightmares and flashbacks happen when your quiet mind tries to talk to your loud mind. It is telling you that it's upset about something, and it needs to be reassured that everything is okay. We talk about the dreams to understand what is bothering the quiet mind so that we can reassure it better."

Harry didn't look to happy with this assignment, but he nodded.

Dr. Bohren stood, smile still in place. "I'm very happy to have met you and your brothers, Harry. I look forward to seeing you next time."

"Thank you for your time," Quatre returned as he got to his feet.

"Thank you," Harry echoed quietly.

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell, will you stay behind a moment so we can schedule our next appointment?"

Heero and Duo shared a look and obediently waited while Quatre carried Harry out. Trowa and Wufei shot the doctor curious looks, but they didn't linger. The door shut behind them, giving the three privacy.

Dr. Bohren clasped her hands together. "I think today went really well. Harry is cooperative enough that I believe therapy will be very effective. I commend you for bringing him to a professional. The earlier he receives help with his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, the easier it will be for him to recover. I suspect he will also have a few undiscovered phobias to work through. Medication might be beneficial in the future, but as of yet I feel he is doing fine without chemical assistance."

"We'd prefer not using drugs," Duo stated clearly. They all felt strongly on this issue.

She came around the desk and leaned back against it. "I understand you are tutoring him and he enjoys to color. I recommend that you display his completed assignments and any pictures he gifts you with where it can be seen by everyone. It also serves to remind him of his accomplishment every time he sees it. Also, if he sees you admiring the works repetitively, he will come to understand that such progress is a continuous accomplishment and he doesn't have to keep doing things to earn have your approval."

"We will do so," Heero agreed, dismayed. When Harry had first come to them, Quatre had hung up his very first picture. Why hadn't they continued that tradition? It was an oversight they'd correct immediately.

"We could sew them on the tent," Duo suggested with a sly grin tilted Heero's way.

"As long as they are displayed," Dr. Bohren answered with an amused smile. "Also, I wanted to inform you that emotionally and socially Harry has regressed to a much younger age, that of a four or five-year-old child. This is beneficial because it will allow him to develop stronger trust bonds with you. It will also make him more receptive to positive changes in his environment. However, be careful not to let this affect how you treat him. Harry is not five. His intelligence is that of a jaded eight-year-old. He understands more than he lets on."

"Oh, we know that," Duo assured her, tossing his long braid back over his shoulder. "Kids are far from dumb."

She stared at him thoughtfully. "Yes. I expect you would understand that."

Heero narrowed his eyes warningly, protective of his friend. Duo had been incredible with Harry, and he wouldn't allow anyone to doubt that. "We are fully functional and don't need you to dissect us. Harry is your patient."

"Remember your promise," Dr. Bohren countered calmly. "If I feel you could benefit from your own therapy session, then I ask you consider it seriously, for Harry's sake. You may have overcome your pasts, but they can affect your interactions with Harry more than you might be aware."

"We'll consider it," Duo said again, arms-crossed and frowning. "Is that all?"

She nodded. "I feel twice a week with Harry will be adequate. How are Mondays and Thursdays?"

"Acceptable," Heero answered and turned slightly to the door, indicating his readiness to end the conversation.

Dr. Bohren's warm smile returned as she gestured they could go. "I'll e-mail you information about PTSD and a list of high-risk concerns for survivors of sexual abuse."

Duo tossed a wave over his shoulder as Heero followed him out. "We'll be here next Monday. See you, doc."

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N:** I just want to warn/reassure you that **I will not be detailing every single therapy session.** I only did this one in such detail so that you have a feel for what Dr. Bohren and therapy is like.


	9. Highs and Lows

**A/N:** Italics signify a **flashback**. If you want to skip it, you can.

**Highs and Lows**

Quatre sat in the back of one of his smaller cars, a company employee in the driver's seat. Despite it being not yet noon, he had decided to cut his business meeting short after getting an e-mail from Duo. Quatre read it for a second time, utilizing his cell. The file was from Dr. Bohren, detailing PTSD and its main symptoms, which were 1) amnesia – partial or complete, 2) numbing – the inability to express or feel emotion, 3) flashbacks and spacing out – laps in attention or an inability to concentrate for long periods, and 4) depersonalization/derealization – the continuous feeling of not being in one's body and the feeling that one's surroundings aren't real respectively.

They had yet to discover if Harry had blocked any of his memories, but he'd already shown evidence of numbing when he'd withdrawn into himself those few days before the doctor's appointment. He'd evidenced flashbacks, although fortunately Harry showed no sign of impaired concentration while studying with Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. He'd also experienced derealization, where he'd felt like he'd wake up back at the Dursleys at any moment. Hopefully with treatment these symptoms would diminish.

Quatre didn't look up from his phone as the car stopped at the park entrance. He climbed out, grabbed his briefcase, and started toward the circus tents, his phone still in hand.

On top of PTSD, Dr. Bohren revealed that survivors of sexual abuse had to be monitored for other negative effects. Sleep disorders due to frequent nightmares, phobias and anxiety problems, habitual irrational guilt, sexual compulsions and dysfunctions, Borderline Personality Disorder (compulsively manipulative behavior and/or a complete inability to trust others), and self-destructive behavior (such as cutting, self-burning, severe nail-chewing, and eating disorders).

Of these, they knew Harry suffered from nightmares and irrational guilt. They would have to watch out for the others, especially the eating disorders and phobias. Harry might binge in remembrance of being starved or he might refuse food when stressed as a form of self-punishment.

Quatre had known recovery would be hard for Harry. The boy had been systematically and severely abused for years, if not his entire life. Four months in a good, supportive environment wasn't going to erase those effects on the child's mind or body. But it was disheartening that Harry would still suffer even after he'd been rescued. They wanted so much to protect him and make things better.

Lost in thought, he didn't call out as he walked into the pavilion as he normally did. Nor was he aware of the slight buzz of his empathy. Even when he had his strongest shields up, he still experienced some bleed through. Over the years he'd gotten used to ignoring it completely, so when he heard pans rattle in the kitchen and turned to see what had happened, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him.

Quatre stood in shadow a few feet short of the doorway, staring at his two friends in profile. Duo looked to have slammed Heero back against the kitchen counter. Heero stood leaning slightly backward with his hands clenched around the edge of the counter. There was no expression on his face, but even without empathy Quatre would have felt the heat in his gaze.

"Come on, Hee-chan," Duo practically purred, deep and throaty. His hips swayed from side to side six inches in front of Heero's, as if inventing him to dance, tempting him forward. His waist-length braid followed the movement like a sensuous echo. "I know you can feel it. The excitement, the _desire_. It feels good, and I can make it feel _so._ _much._ _better._"

Duo's free hand slid across his hip, long fingers catching on his shirt as they skimmed up his stomach. Fair creamy skin, a low deep naval, and lean abs were revealed. This time Duo's hips did a slow, sinful roll forwards, just brushing Heero's obviously erect groin.

Quatre's heart beat rapidly in his chest as lust blurred his senses.

"Imagine what it'd feel like," Duo continued in that sexed out voice. "Fucking me hard. I'll be so tight and hot for you, Heero. My mouth on you would get you so wet that you'd slip right inside."

Heero was panting softly now, though he still hadn't made a move to accept or deny the offer.

Duo bent forward, putting his lips directly over Heero's. "Better yet, just let go, Hee-chan. I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel so good with my fingers, stretching you wide for me. You'll cum so hard, Heero, and I'll keep you cumming as I fuck you raw."

Quatre felt as if he were on fire! He'd _never_ heard anyone talk like that in his life, and he didn't think he'd ever heard anything so dirty, so _sexy_.

Heero hissed loudly. Hands snapping forward, he grabbed Duo and spun him around. This time it was Duo who was slammed back-first against the counter with Heero pressed up against him. The pans rattled loudly again as Heero's hips snapped forward near violently. Quatre watched breathlessly as Duo's eyes widened and his head fell back with a low moan.

"Yes. God, yes, take me hard!" Duo yelled out with complete abandon as those hips snapped forward again and again.

Duo tangled a hand in Heero's hair as his other hand slipped between them, presumably to open their jeans. Heero's hips moved with rhythmic force, now sliding up and down as much as pushing forward. The pans jangled near constantly. Hard and fast and rough, Quatre could see Duo thrusting his hips to meet Heero's, adding to the already bruising force. Heero _growled_ and bared his teeth, head forced back by Duo's grip on his hair.

"Wanna see you! Want your eyes on me when you cum! Fuck, yeah, like that, so fucking gorgeous!"

Heero barked out a cry. Duo watched, eyes _devouring_ his face, and then he was screaming, arching back in a graceful line, his braid falling in a thick coil on the counter behind him.

Quatre jerked back as the crescendo of lust broke apart on a wave of euphoria. Legs turned to jelly, he staggered away from the forbidden and felt instantly ashamed. Using all his skill, nervous system soaked with adrenaline and second-hand endorphins, he crept from the pavilion in absolute silence.

Once outside, he stumbled into a run. Fierce joy cut through him and gave his feet wings. He was so glad that Duo might soon find someone to ease his loneliness; so glad Heero might have someone safe to release his pent up emotions with. They would make a good pair if only they let themselves.

Quatre ran until he burst from the park, breathing hard. He tried to clear his mind, to focus on the here and now, but all he could see was Duo and Heero, shameless and primal in their passion. He couldn't get it out of his head, and his thoughts turned to Trowa.

They'd been together almost a year. Sex had always been intense and mind-blowing, but it was controlled, too. Trowa never let go completely. Slow, thorough, intimate; he was a wonderful lover, but lately Quatre wanted something a little more. Maybe not all the time, but there was no denying it after what he'd witnessed. Trying to imagine Trowa like that… It was impossible. Whenever they'd gotten a little carried away, Trowa always slowed them down again. He never let go completely.

Maybe Trowa held back because he was afraid of Quatre's reaction? Trowa was always so careful not to hurt him, to protect him. Sometimes it was like he thought Quatre was something fragile.

He took several deep breaths to steady his nerves until his hands stopped shaking and his heart rate returned to normal. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his company, intent on getting a car and returning to work. He needed space to think, and his friends could use some alone-time. A crafty smile began to tilt his lips. Maybe he could just _show_ Trowa what he wanted; the way Duo had showed Heero. After all, Duo wasn't the only one who could seduce a lover.

xXxXxXx

Breathing heavily, Duo watched Heero through half-lidded eyes. Heero was still leaning against him, his hot breath dampening Duo's cheek and neck. Smug and satisfied, he loosely held onto Heero's hips, their spunk covered stomachs still pressed together.

He'd been flirting for months now; a few comments dropped here, a few stolen kisses there. He didn't know if he could have lasted much longer. Duo wasn't exactly celibate by nature. Men, women, he could love them all. Pleasure was pleasure. Growing up the way he had, he'd learned not to be very discriminating. But lately, from right before Harry had come along - and a lot afterward - he'd wanted something… _more_.

He wanted more than some fun between the sheets. He wanted someone who understood him, who could keep up with his manic moods, who could handle it when his more dangerous side came to the fore. He wanted something permanent. Something like Cat and Tro had; which was probably why he'd kissed Cat in the first place. And he was pretty sure Heero could give him that.

Of course, it hadn't been easy. Heero had iron self-control. He was the ultimate challenge. In fact, if Duo was right, the teen was a virgin. Virgin or not, though, Heero was a hot-blooded, very soon to be eighteen-year-old male. Duo had been pretty sure he could get to him sooner or later, and he'd proven himself right. A grin of triumph spread across his features. It had been _totally_ worth the wait.

Heero shifted and pulled away. His expression clearly showed how displeased he was with their condition.

Laughing, Duo turned to the sink and wetted some paper towels. In less than a minute, they were both cleaned and their clothes were put back in order. Heero had yet to talk. He stood at the sink, arms braced on the counter and staring directly forward at the pavilion wall. Duo was beginning to think he hadn't managed to break through the other teen's walls as much as he'd hoped.

"Hee-chan?"

The brunet lifted his head and they locked eyes. "I'm not sure what this is. You're a good partner. You always watch my back, even when I don't need your help. I'd trust you with any mission, I trust you with Harry, but I'm not sure this is the right thing for us."

Duo felt a rush of emotions speed by so fast he could hardly identify them. Frustration, embarrassment, self-doubt; he settled for rage. I mean, they'd just got off together! This was likely Heero's first sexual experience and he was still going on about _missions? _Duo hadn't thought that even _Heero_ could be so socially inept!

Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, he got in Heero's face. "This has nothing to do with missions, Heero! _This!"_ he said pointedly, violently gesturing between them. "Is called attraction, key to any relationship. You know, _relationships?_ Where two people bond their lives together. Who become partners in _life_ not just _missions_. They do things like live together, sleep together, _raise children together_."

Implacable blue eyes stared unflinchingly back. "Are you in love with me?"

All the rage drained away as surprise sucker punched him in the solar plexus. Duo took several steps back so he could see Heero's expression more fully. The teen's cheeks were visibly flushed despite his tan skin and his hair was messier than ever. He was sexy as hell. Did Duo love him? Yes. He loved all the guys and Harry. They were more precious to him than anyone else in the world. They really were Duo's one and only family. But was he _in love_ with Heero?

"I could be," he answered, words coming slow as he stared fearlessly into Heero's eyes. "If you gave us a chance." He stepped closer again, regaining his confidence. "You want honesty? I know I'm attracted to you. I think it's clear you're at least a little attracted to me. I know you better than any civilian ever could. So what are you afraid of?"

Heero frowned and crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the counter. "I'm not afraid. I told you. I don't know what this is."

Duo eyed him for a moment before grinning. "I can live with that. Look, we don't have to define anything right now. Let's just see where this takes us."

Heero's brows dipped in the beginning of a discontent glare when they heard the patter of running feet. Harry appeared with an unusually excited grin, spotted them, and crashed first into Duo for a hug before bouncing over to Heero for another one.

"Brother Trowa said we can put together a routine to music! He said Miss Cathy could help with costumes. We could put on a private show for you guys behind our pavilion!"

Duo tugged the little boy back into his arms so he could tickle him. "Gonna be a circus clown like Trowa, huh?" Harry wiggled until he fell to the floor, laughing loudly all the while. "Better not get swallowed by a lion or Hee-chan would have to come in after you."

"S-S-Simba would n-n-never do that!" Harry protested, breathless and red-faced with laughter.

Duo ceased his attack and grinned up at Trowa who stood watching in the doorway, amusement sparkling in his green eyes. "I don't know, Tro-man. What do you think? Is Harry too chewy for Simba?"

"Definitely," Trowa answered in his deep baritone.

Harry turned to Heero. "Are you going to help make lunch, brother Heero?"

"I'll leave that to you three," he answered, reaching down to help the boy to his feet. "I want to answer a few e-mails before we eat."

"Okay. I'll come get you when it's ready," Harry promised earnestly.

Heero brushed his knuckles against the boy's cheek before striding from the room, not once looking back at Duo. Duo stuck out his tongue and made a face. Harry didn't see, having turned to the sink to wash his hands and face, but Trowa lifted an eyebrow in question. Duo gave a careless shrug and bounced over to the refrigerator.

"So what're we makin'?"

xXxXxXx

Wufei arrived back from his errands just in time for lunch. It seemed Harry and the others had decided to make many kinds of sandwiches and had cut them into fourths. They reconstructed each sandwich so that each piece was different. It was interesting and very creative. Wufei told Harry so, and the boy smiled happily at the complement.

Quatre was the only one missing, but that wasn't unusual lately. Frequently the blond would be gone from just after breakfast until dinner. It was nearing one of those times in the year when the accounting division was in overdrive trying to formulate the correct reports and file them with the correct agencies.

When Harry and Duo began to gather the plates, Wufei stilled them with a gesture. "Wait. Before you clean the table, I have something you should see." He went to his bag, pulled out a brown-wrapped package, and returned to his seat. Trowa had moved all the dishes to one side so Wufei could place it on the table. "Remember our homework assignments from Dr. Bohren?" he asked, staring at the child intently.

Harry fidgeted under his gaze, but he didn't flinch or look away. "Yes, sir."

Wufei nodded approvingly. "The others felt this could be our safety totem. Open it. Tell us if you agree. If not, we can find something else."

The boy shyly ducked his head. One small hand crept across the table toward the package. Green eyes darted around at them, but none of them displayed negativity. Still, before he actually touched the paper, he questioned again, to be sure it was okay. "Are you sure I can open this, brother Wufei?"

He nodded. "Please. I am anxious to know your opinion."

Harry's eyes widened at that and his head came up. "Oh! I'm sure it's good!"

Duo laughed, eyes sparkling with excitement. "You have to open it and see it first before you can tell us what you think!"

Harry touched the paper and very carefully tugged it toward him, still watching their every movement. His second hand came into play. Very, very carefully he tore a little of the paper and froze, eyes flashing to their faces.

"Go on!" Duo encouraged. He was leaning so far forward it was a wonder he hadn't face-planted on the table yet. "What is it? Open it! I wanna see!"

Harry straightened and bravely tore the paper. Wufei watched the child's reaction very carefully, just as the others did. They were aware the boy hadn't ever had a gift before, not wrapped like this. Thus, Wufei had chosen the plainest paper he could buy so as not to overwhelm him. However, the true test was what lay inside.

Two 5x8 framed pictures. One showed the six of them standing outside the main tent, their faces painted. The other showed them standing in the sitting room, all but Harry dressed up before Quatre's birthday party. Considering what Dursley had done, they were afraid Harry might feel uncomfortable in front of a camera or looking at pictures of himself, so they all watched closely for any sign of a flashback or undue distress.

Wufei felt every muscle go tense as those big green eyes filled with tears that slowly spilled over flushed cheeks.

"Do you like them?" Trowa asked gently, voice barely audible.

Heero was sitting closest to the child. Harry turned to him, literally crawling into his lap, but he turned as soon as Heero's arms came around him and reached a finger to trace over the figures behind the protective glass. He was crying audibly now, but Wufei wasn't sure it was fear he was seeing. Scrunching his brows in confusion, Wufei looked to Duo for answers. The idiot was grinning wide. Wufei's brows lowered in irritation as he huffed.

"I… It's… Th-thank you," Harry stuttered through his tears and pinned Wufei with a look of absolute gratitude.

Wufei lost his scowl and blinked in surprise, heat warming his cheeks. "You are most welcome. I find them very pleasing pictures. They are among my favorite."

"I… They…" His tears came harder now, but he was also smiling a little. "I, I've never been in p-pictures with my f-family before. No one wants pictures of a f-freak. J-Just Uncle, but I was alone in those."

While Wufei struggled to conceal his rage, Heero began swaying slightly from side-to-side in a comforting manner, his expression betraying nothing. Trowa moved to their side and rubbed one of Harry's arms, occasionally brushing over the boy's damp cheeks with gentle fingers.

"Well, see, that's where they were way wrong," Duo chimed in. He lifted the frames and used the back piece to brace them into a standing position. "I don't see a single freak in either of these pictures. I love them! I think they're the best pictures ever, and I can't wait to take more!"

Harry stared at the two photos as if mesmerized.

Wufei cleared his throat. "Do you agree that one of these could be our totem of safety?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes. They make me feel very happy and safe."

"Good," Heero praised. He ducked so they were cheek to cheek and stared at the pictures with the boy. "Which one shall be the totem? It will be put in the bathroom, where we can all move it secretly if we need to."

"The other should be hung out here," Duo added. He looked around at the pavilion walls and tapped his chin in exaggerated thought. "We're going to need lots more things to hang up to fill up all this space!"

Harry smiled tremulously.

"Which one makes you feel safest?" Wufei asked again when the boy didn't seem to have an answer.

"I… What do you think?" the boy asked, looking around at them.

"We like both," Trowa answered. He stroked Harry's hair a few times. "You choose, Harry."

"Yeah! They both rock! You pick, Harry-chan!" Duo encouraged.

Harry stared at the pictures for a long minute. "I… I think… Maybe the circus o-one?"

Wufei nodded. "Good choice. We all look the same in that one, do we not?"

Harry nodded, smiling shyly.

Heero reached forward and lifted the chosen picture. He handed it to the boy who took it as if it were precious and breakable.

Wufei clenched his hands into fists under the table. How could anyone do what Dursley had done to this child? How?

"Let's put it in the bathroom," Heero suggested.

The two wandered off on their mission, and a warm hand covered Wufei's shoulder. He looked up, surprised to find Duo crouched next to him.

The braided teen nodded, not a grin in sight. "You did perfect, Wufei. Good job."

Wufei nodded sharply, once. "I will do the dishes," he said stiffly.

"I'll get the supplies to hang the picture," Trowa offered.

"Harry! Come help me pick the perfect place for this picture!" Duo called toward the bathroom, bouncing on his heels in excitement. "We can surprise Kitty-Cat with it when he comes home!"

Wufei shook his head, amused, and went to wash the dishes.

xXxXxXx

_Harry sat in front of the red curtains in the guest room. His hands shook badly, and he clenched them into fists as he knelt on his bruised shins. Uncle was holding the video camera, his massive form only a shadow behind the bright white light. Harry's heart hammered hard in his chest, terrified of doing wrong. He quickly swiped at his sweaty forehead with his bare arm, wishing he could wear clothes if only to hide his shaking._

"_Hands on the floor!" Uncle barked._

_Harry slapped them down in front of him, eyes wide._

"_Now lift your head. Slower, boy!"_

_He struggled to obey, to do good, but he didn't know what Uncle wanted. He widened his eyes as far as they could go, hoping the tears in them wouldn't fall as he lifted his head up and then kept going, too afraid to stop without permission. His head was tilted as far back as it could go, chin pointed to the camera now. His breath whistled quietly through his over-extended throat._

"_Now tilt your head. To the right. Not left, the RIGHT, you IMBECILE!"_

_Shaking, tears falling, he corrected his movement, tilting it to the right._

"_Touch your chest. One hand. Keep your thighs tight together, don't want to give away the prize too soon, eh, freak?"_

_Harry obeyed as Uncle laughed at him. _

_Time seemed to stretch as he sat there, pinned in the glare of the camera's light. His uncle barked out more commands. He was covered in sweat from having to move slowly and hold still in the strange positions. His muscles burned. He was so hungry, so tired. He just wanted it to be over, just wanted to go back to his chores. _

_A sudden wave of despair brought sobs up from his tight belly until he was crying. Uncle screamed in rage. Harry's head snapped up. He babbled desperate apologies as he scrambled back, lifting his arms as the camera and lights were snapped off. He blinked dazzled eyes, pleas still falling from his tear-soaked lips, only to see the belt snapping forward. It cracked against his forearms in a red blaze of pain. _

_He cried out, knowing it was pointless, knowing it wouldn't stop the punishment, knowing he wouldn't ever be saved…_

Harry sat up with a gasp. He scrambled out of his blankets, fighting them off his sweat-soaked skin. Dark, the room was dark. He was blind; he couldn't breathe. He screamed as hands came down on his shoulders. He thrashed, panicked, pleading for a mercy that would never come. He just needed to catch his breath! Please, _please!_

"HARRY!"

His name yanked him from the past, orienting him. The lights came on. Wufei was standing by the lamp, hair loose, wearing only pajama pants. Harry crumbled onto his knees, curling around his stomach. "I j-just want i-it to go AWAY!" he cried out desperately. He tried to rub the memories out of his skin, roughly chaffing his hands hard along his arms.

Strong hands tugged at him, but Harry jerked away. He didn't want to be touched. Not while his skin was crawling, now while Uncle was so big in his head.

"P-Please. Make h-him go away," he begged, looking up at his brother.

Wufei folded his legs gracefully, sitting only a few inches in front of him. "I will, Harry. Just listen to my voice. Look at me."

Harry's teeth chattered. It was hard to focus. His head felt like boiling soup. He was afraid to move even an inch, afraid that the burning slop would spill over and drown him again. He pinned his eyes to Wufei, fighting desperately to see him and nothing else.

"Good. That's good, Harry. Do you see what I am holding?"

Panting, afraid to lose contact with his brother, he shook his head, terrified.

"That's okay, Harry." Wufei didn't look angry. He looked calm, indifferent. "Keep looking at me. What color is my hair?"

That was easy. "B-black," he stuttered breathlessly.

"Yes. What color are my eyes?"

"Black," Harry answered, feeling more confident.

"Good. Do I have freckles on my face?"

Harry shook his head after scanning Wufei's pale skin.

"Voice, please," Wufei requested.

"No, sir." He felt his pulse slow.

"What color are my pajamas?"

Harry's eyes darted down without thought. "Black."

"What am I holding?"

A trembling smile touched his lips. "S-Sage."

"Very good, Harry." Wufei's voice was low and warm, and Harry realized he could breathe easily again. "What color is Sage's fur?"

"It's grey."

"What color is his ribbon?"

"Brown." Harry's muscles began to relax.

"What color are his eyes?"

The fear was nearly all gone now. "Black."

"What color is his nose?"

"Brown."

"What color is his mouth?"

"Black."

"Very good, Harry. You're exactly right."

Harry looked up to see Wufei smiling at him.

"How do you feel?" his brother asked.

"Better," Harry admitted. "T-Thank you, brother Wufei." Tears filled his eyes again, but these were a different kind than before. "Y-you saved me."

"We will always save you, Harry," Wufei promised and handed him Sage. "When you begin to feel afraid or can't remember where you are, if your uncle comes back, I want you to concentrate on Sage. I want you to think about how he feels. I want you to touch his eyes, and nose, and mouth. Think about the colors and shapes. He will keep you in the present and remind you that you aren't with your uncle anymore. You're with your brothers. You're safe."

Harry crawled forward, Sage clutched tightly to his chest. Wufei opened his arms to him, and Harry settled into his brother's lap with a wavering sigh. Curling up to Wufei's warmth, he pressed his wet face against the stuffed rabbit's fur. His fingers skimmed the softness of Sage's ears and arms, the silky texture of its ribbon. Wufei's arms held him close, comforting and sheltering. He was safe.

"Harry, do you remember your homework? You were told to record your flashbacks and bad dreams for Dr. Bohren."

Harry flinched and burrowed further into his brother.

"You don't have to talk about it now, but can you tell me a little bit so I can write it down for you? That way we can be certain you won't forget."

"I want to forget," Harry protested, voice muffled by Sage.

Wufei sighed and stroked damp bangs away from Harry's scarred forehead. "I know, but the past cannot be denied. It stays in the quiet mind even when your loud mind forgets. Remember what you saw when Dr. Bohren asked what your life would be like if you had all gold stars on your chart? That can be real, Harry. You can have that. First, however, the past must be healed and put to rest."

Harry clenched his eyes closed. He didn't want to!

"You aren't alone, little brother. I am here. Along with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. We will protect you. Just like Sage, when you are afraid, you can come to us. We will remind you that you are safe."

Harry sighed and peeked out at his brother. "U-Uncle… He was m-making a m-movie. I… I…" He felt his throat tighten and closed his eyes.

"Look at me," Wufei's ordered calmly, cutting through the frightening darkness. "Touch Sage. You aren't there any longer. You're safe. You're in your bedroom. I am here."

Harry did as he was told. He stared into Wufei's slanted eyes, visually traced down the long flat nose to a pair of pale lips. He felt Sage's fur against the skin of his arms and a black button eye pressing into his cheek. Slowly but surely, the overwhelming bad feelings faded. He smiled, surprised and happy that it had worked.

"Um… I, I was bad. I started c-crying." Harry cringed, squeezing Sage hard. "I was punished."

"Good, Harry. I think that's enough to remind you about the dream. You don't have to think of it now. You can save it for Dr. Bohren when she helps you heal the past." Wufei's eyebrow arched. "Unless you want to tell me more. I will always listen to you, Harry."

Harry pressed his face to Wufei's shoulder, bringing Sage up close to his cheek to hide away.

Wufei didn't complain. He held him close and began to sing the now familiar lullaby. Harry heaved a tired sigh and let his thoughts dissolve on the melody. Before he knew it, he was carried into dreamless sleep, safe in his brother's arms.

xXxXxXx

Heero stared across the dark room at Duo's sleeping form. The teen was sprawled on his back on a twin bed. One leg hung over the edge and had fallen to the floor. His blankets were twisted around his lean form. Both of his arms were flung above his head, one on the pillow, one under. His bangs fell across his eyes and cheeks, and his mouth hung slightly open.

Staring at Duo's mouth awakened ghost sensations in Heero's lips, reminding him of the sheer pleasure of Duo's body pressed to his. Made him remember the slick slide of skin and the electric burn of every nerve ending during orgasm. Heero clenched sweaty hands around blankets that were arranged perfectly over him.

Heero's training hadn't allowed for the concept of romance. It hadn't allowed for the concept of a child, either, but it _had_ allowed for an apprentice. Combined with the self-assigned mission of protection, Heero had been able to adapt fairly quickly to the idea of Harry in his life. Duo, however, was not something he could adequately prepare for or hope to contain. Heero was at a loss. Ignoring Duo's overtures hadn't settled the issue, but he was equally uncertain as to what actions would resolve the matter satisfactorily.

His eyes flicked to the doorway as Wufei returned. Quatre had fetched the teen nearly an hour ago by Heero's internal clock. He lifted an eyebrow as his friend jerked his head back, indicating he wished for Heero to follow. He sat up and darted his eyes toward Duo, but Wufei shook his head in a negative.

Silently, Heero slid from the bed and crossed the room. Wufei was no longer in the hallway. Padding forward, he found the Chinese pilot at the entrance to the pavilion. Catching sight of Heero, the teen slipped out into the night. Heero's hands automatically checked for the gun at his back as he stepped outside. He just caught sight of Wufei's silhouette disappearing among the trees away from the other tents and trailers. Barefoot, wearing back spandex shorts and a loose dark green wife beater, Heero was nearly invisible in the dark, and he set out at a ground-eating lope. He didn't get far before he was abruptly halted.

Wufei attacked from above, dropping near silently from the canopy. Heero dove into a roll, hand moving deliberately away from his gun. He came up, feet braced, arms ready to defend. A powerful leg came down at him in a deadly chop. Heero crossed his wrists, blocking just before it fell on his crown. He shoved up, throwing Wufei off balance, but the teen recovered quickly. Lighting fast jabs flew by Heero's face, brushed his throat, fell just short of his groin as he dodged. Heero lashed out and landed a solid hit on Wufei's chest, pulling the blow at last second.

He was much stronger; inhumanly strong, in fact. He also had incredible endurance and a rapid healing factor. However, Wufei was a Master of several martial arts. He knew every pressure point and vulnerable zone on the body. Incredibly agile, he was able to avoid Heero's more powerful blows and use the strength he did possess in elegant and efficient strikes that would temporarily debilitate Heero if they landed. Had Wufei been armed with his katana, Heero would have been in trouble, but barehanded they were pretty evenly matched. That is to say, they wouldn't kill each other while sparing full-out.

Heero turned his torso just enough to avoid a vicious kick to the diaphragm. He caught it instead on his floating rib. Ignoring the flash of pain as it cracked, Heero lashed out with his palm. Wufei's shoulder dislocated with an audible pop. Despite the solid hit, the martial artist took advantage of Heero's extended arm. His hand locked around Heero's wrist as he spun, pulling Heero off balance. And underhand thrust flew up toward the elbow in an attempt to break it. Heero sprang forward, moving with the momentum of Wufei's pull, and kicked out, but Wufei had already released him and jumped out of reach.

The sky panels were beginning to ignite in preparation of the day and emitted a white glow. Wufei's bare chest glistened under the faint light. They were both breathing hard. Heero got into a ready stance as Wufei ran forward, face twisted in rage. Heero sidestepped the wild charge and landed another palm-strike, this time on Wufei's side.

Wufei staggered back from the hit, winded. He ran in again, unusually reckless. He leapt into the air, flipping vertically upside down over Heero's head. Heero turned just fast enough to block the kick that would have landed solidly on the back of his neck, killing him instantly. He lunged forward before Wufei could get his feet solid under him and tackled him to the ground. They slid on the churned up soil. Heero slapped away a finger-jab aimed at his kidney and used his superior strength to pin his partner.

Sharp, vicious Chinese spewed from Wufei's mouth as he resisted Heero's hold. They struggled for a good five minutes until Wufei went limp, panting and drenched in sweat. Uncharacteristically, Wufei slammed his own head on the ground twice. Heero wasn't fooled. The tears in his eyes weren't from the self-inflicted blows.

"Report," Heero ordered quietly, not moving an inch.

Wufei's eyes clenched closed. "He had a nightmare about that _filth_ filming him. The photos likely triggered the memory."

Heero lifted his head and looked in the direction of their pavilion, as if he could see through trees and cloth to the little boy asleep inside. "His condition?"

"Calm," Wufei answered on a sigh. "I taught him a meditation technique utilizing an external focus. It interrupted the panic attack and he fell asleep peacefully."

Heero almost asked if Wufei had also sung to him but refrained. It was unnecessary information. All that mattered was that the child was at rest.

"There is no justice!" Wufei yelled, tears streaking his face once more. "The war taught me the illusive nature of justice, but this! This is… It's…"

It was rare for Wufei, the scholar, to find his vast vocabulary inadequate to express his thoughts. It touched something inside Heero, and he gently pressed their heads together. "There is justice. Even here. Harry's tormentors are dead and can never touch him again. He's been given into our care, and we will see him protected and living a healthy, happy life."

Wufei nodded but kept his silence, closing his eyes.

Heero released his hold and sat back on his heels while his friend began to regulate his breathing, his tears slowly coming to a stop. After about ten minutes, Wufei sat up, wincing and grabbing at his shoulder. Heero moved forward and braced his torso between his knees. He waited for Wufei to exhale before pulling the limb back into its socket. The teen gave a pained grunt and carefully held the limb close to his chest as he climbed to his feet.

Heero flashed an uncharacteristic grin as he took in his dirty, bruised appearance. "Better wash up and dress before Duo sees you."

"Yes. That is good advice," Wufei answered with a rueful smile.

Unfortunately, Duo was just coming out of their shared bedroom when they entered the pavilion. The braided teen was yawning, sleepy tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Heero smirked as he did a double take, those violet eyes going wide.

"What happened to you, Wu-man? You wrestle the lion or something?"

"More like a sadistic wolf," Wufei countered, shooting Heero a glare.

As Duo's mouth gaped open, Heero chuckled.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_


	10. Complicated Matter

**Complicated Matter**

The next few days that led up to Harry's second therapy session passed uneventfully, especially for Duo. As usual, Harry helped feed the animals and practiced gymnastics with Trowa, studied with Wufei, and helped make every meal. Quatre was busy with Winner Enterprises while Trowa had circus stuff to do when he wasn't working with Harry. Wufei was less busy, but he wasn't exactly fond of Duo's antics.

Heero stayed close to the pavilion, but he was often busy working from his laptop, so he was a poor companion. Besides, Duo wanted to give him some space. Pressuring the Perfect Soldier was a sure way to get shot. Thus, Duo was decidedly bored, and it was well acknowledged that such a state was dangerous for those around him. It was almost like they didn't need him anymore now that they could ask Dr. Bohren how to handle Harry.

Feeling a bit dejected, Duo busied himself by playing with Harry as much as possible. Currently, he was helping Harry create a psychedelic effect with the limo's lights. He grinned manically as Wufei closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who do you want to go in with you today?" Quatre asked the little boy as the limo came to a stop in front of the therapist's office.

Harry turned to the blond with wide eyes.

"Today is for you, little man," Duo explained, ruffling the boy's untamable hair. "We'll have our own sessions with the doc, so you can go in by yourself or take one or two of us with you."

"Or all of us," Wufei reassured when Harry began to wring his hands around his stuffed rabbit nervously. "However you wish to proceed."

"Whatever you choose, we won't mind," Trowa added soothingly. "We'll happily wait in the lobby for you."

"Um… I… I don't…" Harry looked around at them, near to tears.

Duo unmasked his serious face and knelt on the floor of the car. "Hey. It's cool. Just think about what you're going to talk about, and then decided who you want to go with you. It's no big deal, I promise."

Harry stared into his eyes searchingly for a long minute.

It was times like this when all of Duo's worries faded and he knew with a certainty that he was needed.

"Um, can… brother Wufei and brother Heero come with me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Duo assured him with a big smile. "Come on, kiddo. Cat, Tro, and I will wait for you in the lobby, all right?"

Harry nodded and hugged Duo tightly around the neck.

They all clambered out of the car and made their way inside, Harry holding Duo's hand the whole way.

Once inside, Duo handed Harry off to Heero, still smiling. "Love you, Harry-chan! See you when you're done!"

The little boy stared back at him with bright eyes. He pulled free from Heero and ran forward, hugging Duo around the waist one more time. "Love you, brother Duo."

"Go on." Duo ruffled his hair again and gently pushed him forwards. "Do your best!"

Harry nodded and ran back to Heero as Becky showed them back to the therapy room.

Duo sighed and tugged restlessly at his bangs. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quatre looked at him with his big blue eyes, and Duo pulled up his jokester grin in self-defense. "So whatcha wanna play to pass the time? Poker? Twenty Questions? Truth or Dare?"

"Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you," Quatre countered, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Oh yeah?" Duo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Come here. I want to show you something." He moved to the nearest chair and lifted his briefcase onto his lap.

Duo glanced at Trowa where the teen stood on guard, keeping an eye on all the doors. Duo knew better than to tease or distract him. Others might think they were paranoid, but their caution had saved them more than once, so he kept his nervous energy to himself and settled next to the blond, eyeing the many folders and papers in the briefcase with some curiosity.

"Whatcha got?"

Quatre's grin gained a dangerous edge. "A business proposal."

Duo's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"I've been thinking that there really aren't enough organizations out there to help children like Harry, so I've been drawing up plans for a charity facility for abused children. I want it to be a place where kids can come and play, as well as receive the support they need. I want to make you the activities director. You'll know what these kids will actually enjoy doing. The doctors have their uses and can manage the therapy, but I want these kids to have fun and freedom, too."

"Wow. Cat, man, I don't know what to say." He felt incredibly flattered and proud that Quatre honestly believed he could help the project.

"Say you'll do it," Quatre advised, smiling.

"Yeah. Course I will."

His friend beamed happily and pulled a folder from his briefcase. "These are the specs of the building I'm constructing, one on each colony so far. Eventually, I want to build some on Earth as well, but it's harder to get through the red tape there. Look them over, and if you can think of any additions or alterations that would accommodate the activities you devise, let me know."

Duo eagerly took the file handed to him.

"There's actually another little project I wanted your help with." Quatre expression hardened into the same look as when he developed war strategies and mayhem as he pulled out another folder.

Duo felt himself straighten. Heero was often their field leader, mostly because he ran off on his own and forced them to follow after him, but Quatre was the true commander of their cell. He couldn't help being affected by the authority in the blond's gaze. He noticed Trowa watching them. Was he worried?

Duo turned back to his friend and gave a smile. "Lay it on me, Q-bean," he quipped, only half joking.

"I did research and was appalled at how many abuse cases couldn't be closed due to insufficient evidence. A good fraction of kids were left with their abusers for weeks or months while officials investigated, leaving the child unprotected."

Duo eyed his friend. "Yeah, Cat. I know. That's just how the system works."

Quatre glared hotly. "I want to develop a team that will facilitate moving abused children out of their homes."

Duo shook his head, feeling suddenly tired, and ran a hand fitfully through his bangs. "It's not that easy. In cases as bad as Harry's, yeah, get 'em out a soon as possible, but in most cases the abuse isn't that bad." He held up his hands when the blond opened his mouth furiously. "Hear me out. Abuse is bad, I'm not saying otherwise, but these kids might be put in even worse situations in foster care. Trust me, I know. I bounced around a few places until they let me stay at the church permanently. Not to mention these kids love their families. They're not going to thank you for yanking them away. I think this charity place where they can go to get away for awhile, have fun, and get therapy is a great idea, but going around and stealing kids from their families isn't going to fix the problem."

Quatre leaned back in the chair and tugged at his tie fretfully. "I just hate it."

"I know." Duo placed a gentle hand on his knee. "We all do."

Quatre straightened, regaining his composure. "I can see your point. I'll have to think about it a bit more, but you can't argue that it's better for a child to remain in a situation where they are being sexually abused."

"No," Duo said slowly. "Of course not, but it's a lot harder to uncover."

Quatre's smile was vicious. "Not necessarily. I have three plans in development. The first is a guardian doll that will come in several different animal forms. My engineers designed a voice activated transmitter small enough to be placed inside. When the child squeezes the ear and whispers inside, their wish will be sent to a database programmed to recognize certain key words. They'll be thousands of wishes to sort through, but I suspect we'll find a few children requesting help."

"Geez…" Duo smiled, bemused, and shook his head.

Quatre ignored him. "The second plan is pretty straight forward. It involves tracking down the source of home videos like the ones Dursley posted."

"The police already monitor those," Duo pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Not very well," Quatre argued. "I'm sure they won't say no to assistance. The last strategy involves sending a professional to schools to hold a workshop that will instruct the teachers and staff how to recognize signs of abuse and encourage them to speak out more."

Duo shrugged. "Those are pretty good plans, Q-bean. Sounds like you have it under control. What do you need my help with?"

"Anything I find with the dolls won't be considered legal evidence. I'll need a team, as I said, to be able to go in and arrange for the authorities to discover the child in need." Quatre's gaze became steely. "In worse case scenarios, I need someone to finish it. Someone I can trust absolutely."

Duo understood in an instant, and his arms fell loosely to his sides in surprise. He and Heero were the assassination experts, but Heero was a Preventer agent. He couldn't be involved in something like this in case it was discovered. Duo thought about the kids who had no one to defend them. Harry's terror-struck face filled his mind's eye. He held Quatre's intense gaze and gave his answer.

"I'm in."

Quatre gave a slow, grim smile. "Good. Hopefully it won't be necessary, but I want all the bases covered."

Duo flashed a cold grin of his own; looked like Shinigami, God of Death, was back in business.

xXxXxXx

Sally Po was in her late thirties. She'd spent over half her life as a military doctor. During the latter half of the wars, she'd even spent a year as a rebel leader. When Commander Une invited her to continue her medical career as a Preventer, she had very nearly turned it down. Like many soldiers, she'd been so sick of the fighting and pointless death. She hadn't thought her heart could handle much more tragedy.

However, she couldn't see herself working idly, either, not after she'd grown used to being involved in such important matters. Nor did she think she could return to ignorance. Sally was no longer blind to the shortcomings of humanity. She'd worked hard, watched friends and loved ones die, to see the end of the fighting. She wasn't about to let fools start another war up again. So she'd told Une yes. The next day she'd been flown to a high-tech hospital and granted the position of Chief of Staff.

Sally had to admit she loved it. It was all she'd ever wanted. She had control over the labs, free reign to work on her research, and could also contribute to the occasional criminal case. These last two years had been happy ones for her. Therefore when Quatre Rababa Winner, former Gundam pilot and multi-billionaire, contacted her, saying he needed her help, she understandably felt some trepidation. She had a nice job that she loved and keeping secrets from her boss was a sure-fire way to lose said job. But she owed the boys a lot. Hell, the whole world and all the colonies owed the pilots their continued existence. How could she say no?

Therefore, she'd called Une and told her she was taking her two-week vacation and booked a shuttle to L3. She wasn't sure where to go after that, but she'd figured the boys would have everything covered. She was right. As she stepped out of the concourse, she found a Winner car and driver waiting for her. Sally still had no idea why she was here or what exactly the boys needed her help with. Her misgivings only grew when she was taken to a fully stocked clinic that was supposedly shut down for remodeling.

"Doctor Po?"

Sally spun around, heart hammering, only to find Wufei Chang standing in the doorway of the clinic. "Wufei!" He'd been the Gundam pilot she'd spent the most time with. She felt a rush of happiness at see him again, despite the mysterious situation. "You look well."

"I am." He inclined his head in a respectful nod. "I came ahead of the others. They will be here momentarily."

Her good mood faded as fast as it had arrived. Sally crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What's this about, Wufei?"

Dark slanted eyes observed her. "A young child has come into our care. For security purposes, we'd like to keep anything involving him off official records."

Sally struggled to keep her mouth from dropping open in shock. The pilots were taking care of a child? A young child? She could believe that of Winner, maybe Wufei, but the others? She had a horrible vision of the boys abducting some child in the name of justice. "Is this child legally yours?"

"Yuy and Maxwell's. In reality, he is all of ours. We are united in this endeavor."

She could hardly believe it! Heero Yuy had adopted a little boy? With Duo Maxwell? She could not think of a more miss-matched couple. Yuy thought more like a computer than a human, and Maxwell was the most flighty soldier she'd ever met. It was her private opinion that the teen had a severe case of ADHD. It honestly amazed her that Maxwell had come out of the wars alive considering how reckless he'd been.

Come to think of it, Yuy's obsessive behavior toward missions had also led him to consistently disregarded risks to himself. The teen had purposefully blown up his Gundam to prevent it from falling into enemy hands! With himself still inside it! It was a miracle he survived that stunt. And _they_ were raising a child? She was struck speechless! She hadn't even known they were gay. She'd heard rumors about Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton, but wow! What were the odds? And if four out of the five were gay, did that mean Wufei…?

"You should know that Harry has suffered severe abuse," Wufei continued, thankfully oblivious to her train of thought. "We want you to do a thorough examination, as well as a DNA analysis. My teammates have reason to believe his genetics have been altered. You should have all the equipment necessary here in this clinic. Should you need assistance, I am willing and able to provide help. I achieved my doctorate in general medicine last year and am familiar with the equipment you'll be using."

"Wufei, that's incredible! Congratulations!" Sally smiled broadly, sincerely proud. Healing definitely suited him better than war. "Will you be opening a clinic or applying at a hospital?"

The door opened behind Wufei before the teen could answer. Maxwell entered first, walking backward as he spoke to Winner. Barton and Yuy walked close behind the pair, clearly on protective duty. She noted that Winner looked ready to attend a business lunch, wearing an expensive shirt, tie, and slacks. It looked right at home on him, but it was a strange contrast to the more casual attire of the other pilots. Although, Wufei's traditional Chinese silk shirt and pants looked nearly as upper class.

Sally's eyes dropped to the small child practically burrowing into Winner's side. Dark messy hair fell into big green eyes. He looked six years old and had a stuffed bunny in the crook of one arm. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans with white sneakers. It was clear the clothes were new.

"Hey, Sally! Long time no see!" Maxwell cried, grinning as he struck a pose, lifting two fingers in the victory sign.

"Harry, this is Dr. Po," Winner said softly, demeanor and voice gentle. His winked a bright blue eye at her, and she forced herself to relax.

"Hello, Harry. It's very nice to meet you," she greeted and crouched down to offer her hand.

The boy flinched back and hid behind Winner's legs.

Sally felt a cold shiver race down her back. Clearly Harry was traumatized. What were the boy's thinking, taking in such a child? How could they possibly think they could handle such a fragile boy when they likely haven't even dealt with their own issues? The pilots were good men, the best really, but that didn't necessarily make them good candidates to take care of an abused child!

"Dr. Po is a friend of mine, Harry," Wufei informed the boy, voice remarkably soft. "There's no reason to be afraid."

Sally stood and looked over at the Chinese youth in surprised, her two copper-colored braids sliding over her shoulders.

"We met a few years ago," Wufei continued as he held the child's gaze solemnly. "She helped me understand many things about myself and the world. She is a good woman."

Sally's mouth almost fell open for the second time that day. Last she knew, Wufei was very reluctant to talk about his feelings, especially in a public setting.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Wufei nodded and Harry came slowly out from behind Winner, still clutching the blond's hand.

"Doctors make people feel better. Right, Dr. Po? It's not going to hurt?"

"We'll warn you if it'll hurt," Maxwell promised.

"Of course we will," she agreed readily, continuing to smile.

Silence fell again. The five teens and the one little boy looked at her expectantly, and Sally fell back on habit to guide her. "Please come this way. We'll start with the basics."

She led them through the swinging door and took them to an exam room. She wondered why she'd need to run a full battery of tests, and why had Winner arranged for her to have access to an empty clinic? It all seemed a bit excessive.

"Please note Harry's data down on this pad." Yuy handed her a data pad and she took it reflexively. "Do not make any copies or file a report anywhere else."

"Wait a minute. Do you have his previous medical records?" She demanded beginning to feel overwhelmed. "And what exactly am I testing for?"

"Everything," Wufei answered while Yuy ignored her, his eyes on Harry as Quatre lifted the boy onto the exam table. "As I said, we are concerned he has been altered physically by a third party. We don't want to contaminate your findings by saying anything further."

Sally sighed. "Very well. Let's begin." The exam room was rather crowded with five teenage boys, a scared child, and her, but she did her best to ignore the tension and only focus on the job she'd been brought to do. "All right, Harry. Why don't you tell me your name and date of birth to start with."

He stared at her with big anxious eyes before looking desperately to Yuy. She really hoped these boys weren't encouraging Harry to be excessively dependent. That could be crippling for the boy later.

"Harry Potter. July 31st. Eight years old," Yuy answered, monotone.

She tried to keep her shock hidden. The boy was much smaller than he should be for his age, and that indicated several very unpleasant possibilities.

"Really? I… I have a birthday?"

Maxwell turned, putting down a container of cotton balls, and ruffled the boy's messy hair. "Course you do, kiddo! It's in the summer, just like Hee-chan!"

Harry looked back to Yuy, clear adoration shinning in his eyes. "Wow."

"Wufei has a birthday coming up," Maxwell chattered on, winking at said pilot. "He and Cat were both born in winter. My birthday is in spring, and Trowa's an autumn baby. Well, we think anyway. Hee-chan, Tro, and me, we don't know our real birthdays, so we picked a day that meant something special to us." He flipped his long braid over his shoulder and struck a triumphant pose. "But we know your birthday for sure! July 31st. You're definitely a summer baby."

Sally's head spun. Sometimes she forgot the childhoods these pilots had. They didn't even know their birthdays? It was incredibly sad, especially considering how much these boys had grown up to do for the world. They deserved so much better. In a daze, she inputted the data for Harry.

"All right. Let me take a quick peek at your ears, nose, and throat. I promise it won't hurt a bit." She gave him a smile that the boy returned weakly, clutching at both his bunny and Winner's hand.

Harry's sinuses, throat, and ears looked healthy. He smiled happily when she informed him of this. As if he'd passed some kind of test. Sally's worries grew, regarding the boy's mental state, but she kept her expression light.

Duo had fun playing with her stethoscope, and even let Harry listen to his heart. Sally almost scolded him, but she caught sight of the happy smile on Harry's face. It seemed Maxwell's antics calmed him, and it wasn't like she had a lobby full of people waiting for her, either. She was here for them. By the time it was returned to her, Harry felt completely at ease with her pressing it to his chest to listen to his heart and lungs.

"So far so good. Now let's measure your weight and height. Come with me, please." She hung the stethoscope around her neck and led them to the hallway where there were scales available.

"I bet I weigh more than you, Cat!" Maxwell taunted and jumped on the scale. It read 141lbs/63.5kg. He jumped down with a big grin. "Well?"

Winner stepped on the scale: 137lbs/62kg. Sally frowned. For a seventeen-year-old boy, Winner was still growing, and he already stood at almost six feet in height. He was the second tallest of this group and should weigh more than that, even as slender as he was. She made a note on the pad to talk to the blond before he left.

"Take that, Kitty-Cat!" Maxwell threw his hands up and gave a cheer, dancing in a small circle, making Harry laugh. "Your turn, Wu-man. I bet I weigh more than your scrawny butt, too!"

Wufei stepped on the scale. He was the same height as Duo. Sally suspected they were actually very close in weight. 130lbs/60kg.

The Chinese pilot scowled. "I am not small," he growled at his madly laughing comrade.

Yuy gave a firm tug to Maxwell's braid. "How much would you weigh if we stripped you of all your toys? Your braid alone must weigh a couple pounds."

Maxwell's smile widened as he batted his exotic violet eyes at the stoic teen. "I'll let you strip me anytime, Hee-chan!"

Wufei's face went red, most likely matching Sally's current state. Barton rolled his eyes. Winner, though, hid a smile behind a polite hand.

A small hand tugged on Maxwell's braid. "When my hair grows out, will it be like yours?"

Maxwell knelt and wrapped the boy in a surprisingly gentle hug. "Course it will, Harry-chan! I'll even get you all your own toys to hide away in there."

Harry beamed as if the promise of been given lock-picks and whatever else the pilot had stashed away was a priceless gift.

Sally shook her head. Harry would likely struggle with morality issues as it was without Maxwell confusing the subject further. "Next, please."

Barton stepped on the scale: 150lbs/68kg.

She nodded; it was a good weight. They were all within the acceptable percentile for their heights, except for Quatre Winner. Obviously, they had continued to stay in shape since the end of the wars. She wasn't surprised. They were all a bit paranoid. She couldn't see any of them letting themselves get too out of shape.

"Your turn, Hee-chan!" Maxwell practically shoved the teen on the scale.

Sally would have been shocked if she hadn't examined Yuy before. The teen weighed 195lbs/88.5kg. For someone standing a few inches short of six foot, he should be grossly overweight or look like the incredible hulk. However, his physique wasn't as muscled as Barton's nor as defined as Wufei's; he looked like someone who only worked out occasionally or played a semi-demanding sport. Very similar to Maxwell, actually, and yet he was sixty lbs, twenty-seven kg, heavier. The cause was the enhanced density of his bones and musculature, which made him much stronger than average. Sally had witnessed Yuy breaking free from steel restraints before. It was definitely something that needed to be seen to be believed.

Harry stepped onto the scale and Sally had to bite the inside of her lip to keep her reaction in check. He weighed only 43lbs/20kg. That was the average weight of a healthy five-year-old.

"Let's check your height," she said, stepping forward before Harry could see the carefully blank faces of the pilots. "Look. 45.5in/115cm." She gave a smile, hiding her dismay. That was the average height of a six-year-old! "I bet you're going to grow as big as Wufei when you're older."

"Wow! Did you hear that, brother Wufei?" Harry bounced off the scale, smiling happily as he flung himself at his 'brother'.

"I heard. Very good, Harry."

Sally stared as her very reserved friend hugged the boy gently and left a hand resting on his head.

"Now what, doc?" Maxwell demanded, distracting her.

"Oh. Well, we should check his eyesight."

"Cool! I love that part!" Maxwell jumped in the air, pumping a fist.

They made their way to the optometry section of the clinic. Maxwell went through an exam to show Harry what to expect. The boy only looked mildly nervous when it came his turn to sit in the chair. As she scanned his eyes, he grew short of breath, clearly distressed. Winner and Maxwell moved instantly to hold his hands, one on either side.

"It's very important you answer as accurately as you can, Harry," Winner was saying. "Don't say it looks good just to be nice. We want to make your eyes better not worse, okay?"

The little boy nodded slightly.

"Tell me which is clearer. One or two?" Sally asked.

They went through the test as quickly as possible. It took only twenty minutes or so before she pulled the mask away. Harry immediately turned to Maxwell, wishing to be held. Maxwell hefted the boy onto his hip with an easy smile.

"Well, doc? What's the verdict? Will he wear glasses like Wufei?"

Harry looked over, clearly surprised. "You wear glasses, brother Wufei?"

"I do," Wufei confirmed. "Right now I am wearing glasses that are worn on the eye, called contacts. Sometimes I still wear my outside glasses when my contacts become uncomfortable."

Sally smiled. She had a sneaking suspicion that he would suddenly return to wearing his glasses after he heard her report. "Well, Harry. You will indeed have to wear glasses like Wufei. You're nearsighted and have stigmatism. If you wear your glasses and get yearly check-ups, the stigmatism will go away and you might correct your vision a little, too."

"I'll be good," Harry promised earnestly.

Her heart gave a twinge. "I'm sure you will, Harry."

"When can we get his glasses?" Winner asked. He stood next to Maxwell and was absently trying to straighten Harry's hair. The little boy leaned into his touch, tension draining out of his shoulders.

Sally observed this curiously, wondering if Winner was using his empathy. "I'll write a prescription. You can fill it anywhere."

"Thank you." Winner flashed a charming smile, his hand falling away from the little boy.

She gave a brisk nod before smiling at the child in Maxwell's arms. "Okay, Harry. Let's get some X-rays, then I can do an MRI to check your organs and an EEG to check your brain."

Harry's eyes grew huge. "Will it hurt?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, sweetie." Sally reached forward to sooth him, but he pressed himself flat to his protector's chest. She wisely dropped her hand. "I promise I'll warn you if it will. Before the MRI, you'll have to drink some yucky stuff, but it won't hurt."

"I promised, too, Harry. We won't let anything hurt you," Maxwell chided.

Harry looked around at the pilots and nodded shyly. "Okay."

Wufei walked with her as Sally led them down the hallway toward the X-ray machine. She insisted that only Wufei could attend Harry in the exam room, so the others followed her to the imaging station. Wufei maneuvered the machine over Harry's body methodically. He was as good as any professional technician and they had to redo none of the pictures. Maxwell chatted over the intercom, describing the boy's skeleton in fanciful images to distract Harry as the process continued.

Sally frowned intensely at the images on her screen.

"What is it?" Winner asked, concerned.

"Does this machine record every session?" Yuy demanded.

"It can, but I hooked the data pad to the hard drive. Copies will be stored there," Sally answered with a glare of her own. "I do know what I'm doing, Mr. Yuy."

"Are his bones okay?" Winner asked again, distracting her from a scowling Heero.

She sighed and tugged fitfully at one of her two braids. "They are thin and brittle from longstanding malnutrition. Not to mention all these bright little lines indicate calcium buildup from where fractures have healed." She ran her finger over the image of the boy's right forearm. She could count four breaks in the ulna and three in the radial bone.

Winner's eyes widened. "There are so many."

"The breaks seem to have been minor, but yes. There are at least ten in his arms, eight in his ribs, and two in his legs. If you notice, he cracked his skull at least once before. See here, on the side above his left ear. Fortunately, the bone there is dense. Had he received such a blow on the crown or the temple, he would not have survived. I also note hairline fractures that have healed in his right cheek and around his occipital bone." She pointed at the eye socket. "He's clearly been battered repeatedly."

Winner closed his eyes, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Barton put a hand on the blond's shoulder and gazed at her with a dark green eye. "What can we do to help him recover?"

She was startled at the bass of his voice, which had only gotten deeper since she'd last seen him. "I assume you're giving him supplements. Be sure to include calcium and magnesium. He'll have to take them regularly for a couple years to correct the damage. Fortunately, I believe it was caught in time. He should make a full recovery."

"What about his scar?" Yuy asked. He didn't wait for her to answer, just leaned past her to see the image of Harry's skull.

She lifted an eyebrow curiously. "An X-ray doesn't pick up scar tissue."

"We feared something could have been implanted inside," Winner admitted, also leaning forward to see.

She took a closer look herself. The scar was unusual, clearly made by a sharp object, likely a knife or perhaps very sharp glass, but she couldn't see any sign that the bone underneath had been chipped, fractured, or impaled. Sally sighed. She understood why these five were so paranoid, but this was just extreme.

Almost afraid of the answer, she asked, "Why would someone implant something in Harry's head?"

Naturally, she didn't get an answer. While the others ignored her as if she hadn't just spoken, Maxwell had the audacity to wink.

"You're done! See that wasn't so bad," he called through the intercom.

Harry sat up with the help of Wufei and flashed a brave thumbs-up in their direction. Maxwell returned the gesture before slipping out of the booth to meet the boy. Sally disconnected the data pad once it finished downloading the images and followed after the pilot. She brought them to another exam room and promised to be back with the medicine that would allow her to check his organs.

She spent the next hour taking MRI images of the damaged little boy. Again, Wufei remained in the testing room to assist the child while the others stood with her in the observation booth.

"How does it look?" Winner asked, acting as the voice for the others.

Sally frowned thoughtfully at the MRI images as they came through. "Well, catabolysis has been stopped, but there is damage remaining."

"What's that?" Maxwell asked with a bemused smile of confusion.

"When the body breaks down muscles and organs for sustenance," Yuy answered succinctly.

Sally nodded, confirming his definition. "There's evidence of mild damage to his organs, but his muscles look healthy. You've clearly had him exercising, which is good as long as you don't overdo it."

"I monitor him closely," Barton assured her.

She believed it. If this boy was out of their sight for one minute of the day, she would be shocked. "His heart looks okay. It's one of the first organs to be damaged by catabolysis, but Harry was lucky in this case. I'll use one of the vials of blood to check for vitamin deficiencies such as anemia, beriberi, pellagra, and scurvy."

"What are the symptoms of those?" Winner asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Anemia can result in fatigue, shortness of breath, and an increase in the cardial output. Beriberi causes weakness and pain in the limbs, emotional disturbances, and an irregular heartbeat. He'd show signs of aggression, sensitivity to sunlight, irritated skin, and diarrhea if he had pellagra. As for scurvy, you'd see bleeding of the gums and mucus membranes, paleness, and depression.

Winner's big blue eyes stared at her in horror. "Do you think he has any of these conditions?"

"I'd guess he suffers from a mild case of all of them, but he should recover with regular and nutritious meals," Sally reassured him. "I also don't see any internal scarring. If he suffered any internal damage, it was mild and has healed completely." She looked up, shoulders dropping with relief. "There's no rectal scarring that I can see, either."

The pilots nodded, but there was something about the way their eyes shifted to avoid her stare that had the hair rising on her arms.

"If he was sexually assaulted, I need to know. A more thorough check should be done to make sure there is no damage that was missed by the MRI."

Again, it was Winner who spoke. "The topic was broached in therapy the other day. Apparently Harry's abuser never touched himself or Harry in a sexual manner. He did instruct Harry to pose for videos that were sold, but Harry's young enough that he didn't understand the sexual nature of the situation. He seems to have seen it as just additional unpleasant and unfathomable demands that he was expected to obey."

Sally stared at the young man, speechless. Winner had said all that with a blank expression, tone dry as if reporting figures in a business meeting, and that really worried her. She'd feared for Harry's wellbeing from the beginning, but now she wasn't at all convinced the pilots were best served by having to take care of such a high-maintenance, special-needs child, either.

"All done, Harry-chan! You're doing wonderfully!" Maxwell announced through the intercom.

Her attention slid sideways to the child in the exam room. Harry sat up, leaning more heavily on Wufei this time. He was growing tired. She hurried to meet him, trying desperately not to think about what Winner had revealed.

"Only one more test," she informed him with a patently false smile. "Think you can do it?"

Harry nodded, though he didn't look happy. She hated having to put him through this, and she was just about to question if it was truly necessary, when Maxwell crouched in front of the boy, encouraging him to climb on his back. Harry did so, his smile returning and his eyes lighting up.

"This last test will take a picture inside your head! I bet you have butterflies and dragons flying around in yours," the pilot teased, tickling the back of the boy's knees.

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Maxwell's neck. "What's in yours, brother Duo?"

"Chocolate and matches," Yuy quipped, making the others laugh.

Sally almost missed a step, surprised the stoic pilot would make a joke at all. "Here we are," she said and pushed open a door that led to a much smaller machine than the MRI scanner.

Harry sighed as he slid down Maxwell's back to stand on his feet. Wufei took his hand and led him inside. Sally followed after the two and helped get Harry situated in the chair, attaching the required sensors around the boy's skull. She had no idea why they wanted an EEG done, unless they were worried about the old head wound. She hadn't seen any cause to worry about brain damage, however. The boy was shy, but he hadn't evidenced any speech impediments or retardation.

Sally gave him a smile. "I'll be through that window, just like the MRI. Let Wufei know if you're uncomfortable, okay, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered tiredly, his head drooping.

She entered the imaging booth and hooked the data pad into the hard drive and distractedly flipped the screens on. "Please show him the cards one at a time, thirty seconds intermittent," she instructed Wufei through the intercom.

Wufei nodded and stood before the little boy, holding five by ten inch cards in his hand.

Her mind was elsewhere, considering the psychological ramifications of this arrangement, so she didn't realize what she was looking at for a moment. She blinked a few times and then gasped.

"What's wrong?" Winner demanded.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Yuy, Barton, and Maxwell had come to attention, staring at her intently. Under normal circumstances, that would have been nerve-wracking, but the image took all her attention.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly.

"Explain what you're seeing," Yuy demanded, voice low and dangerous.

"An EEG is an imaging technique used to measure the electrical fields in the brain via electrodes placed on the scalp. It offers a very direct measurement of neural electrical activity with very high temporal resolution but relatively low spatial resolution."

"What does that mean?" Maxwell demanded in a snarl. Gone was the playful, silly teenager. She'd fear for her life if she didn't trust these boys implicitly.

"It means it monitors his brain activity pretty accurately second by second, but it can't tell me exactly where that activity is happening. It can only give me a general location," she reworded quickly. "Sorry. I just can't believe this activity!"

"What, do, you, mean?" Yuy enunciated each word forcefully.

"Harry's activity is well above normal. His brain is brighter, shall I say, than the average." Sally stared at the electrical storm going on in the head of that little boy. "Has he ever had seizures?"

"No!" Winner gasped, shocked.

"Sometimes you can get this kind of activity during a seizure. Or you can get it with drugs or other outside stimuli. For example, I bet your brains would have seen higher activity like this while on the ZERO system, or perhaps even higher."

The ZERO system was a program installed in the Gundam robots toward the end of the last war. It allowed the pilot to interface more directly with their machine, but it also enhanced their aggression and increased their reaction time well beyond that of a normal human. Side effects included severe hallucinations and psychological breakdowns. Winner and Yuy had both suffered the ZERO system, although the only one who could use it repeatedly without suffering severe effects was Yuy.

"Is it hurting him?" Maxwell demanded.

Sally continued to stare as she watched the monitors. The activity seemed steady. There were no sudden spikes or valleys. In fact, it looked normal if it weren't for the increased 'noise'. "Does he complain of headaches?"

"He doesn't complain at all," Winner answered, worried. He leaned forward and stared through the window at Harry. "He's been trained not to, I think."

Sally hit the intercom. "Harry, how are you doing?"

"Okay," came the quiet response. He was clearly exhausted.

"Does your head hurt?"

The boy glanced up at Wufei before returning his attention to the window. "No, ma'am."

She released the intercom with a frown. "I don't think it's hurting him. If this is normal for him, then his body has adapted to contain and support such high activity. However, this could explain why he isn't gaining weight as quickly as he should. His metabolism is likely much higher than average. Give him high calorie supplements as well as the vitamins. Let's see if that helps. Please watch for any sign of headaches, dizziness, or impaired vision. If any of these symptoms arise, take him to a hospital immediately."

Yuy captured her attention by leaning close, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Is there any way we can see more clearly what's going on?"

"We could do an fMRI or an MEG. I don't have them here, but I'm sure Winner could get them. The fMRI will show the changing blood flow in the brain associated with neural activity. This allows images to be generated that reflect which brain structures are activated, and how, during the performance of different tasks. The MEG will measure the magnetic fields produced by the electrical activity in the brain via extremely sensitive superconducting quantum interference devices."

The blond nodded, completely serious. "Of course. I'll get you whatever you need."

"What kind of tasks are you talking about for the MRI one?" Maxwell spoke up, shooting her a wary glance.

She was reassured that at least one of them would think of Harry's comfort as more important than results of a test, something she knew Yuy was incapable of. This was exactly why she was so worried about him taking care of Harry. "He'd be placed in front of a video screen. Scenes will play out, triggering emotional responses. He will also be asked to use a joystick to hit indicated targets testing hand-eye coordination and reaction times. During these tasks, the fMRI will reveal how his brain processes these perceptions, thoughts, and actions." She straightened and crossed her arms. "It's a pretty grueling test, so tell me why you feel it is necessary putting him through that."

"Besides his head being lit up like a thunder storm?" Maxwell drawled, jaw tense, fists tightly clenched.

"That is none of your concern," Yuy snapped. "If we feel it is necessary to have this test, then you will do it."

"Heero," Winner cautioned before turning to face Sally. "As we've explained, we suspect Harry's DNA has been altered for unknown reasons. We suspect he will evidence abnormal physiology, and we want to understand his condition to be sure his needs are cared for."

Sally said nothing to this. She tapped the intercom and told Wufei he could stop. The test was over. Harry sighed and wiggled as the sensors were removed from his scalp. She led them back to the original exam room and had Harry sit on the table once more. The boy was falling asleep and didn't even flinch when she took a good amount of blood.

Once that was done, the boy immediately turned to Barton and lifted his arms in a silent request to be held. Barton picked the boy up without hesitation and cradled him. He murmured something into the little boy's ear that made Harry smile sleepily, eyes already closed. She watched, amazed, as the teen placed a gentle hand on the child's head to steady it against his shoulder. The boy was out like a light.

She gathered the vials and her data pad. "I'll start working on the blood samples. It will take me at least two days to do an extensive DNA analysis, if you wish to return then."

"Do you need assistance?" Wufei offered, also getting to his feet.

Sally shook her head. "No, thank you. I'd rather do it myself to be sure nothing is missed."

"Thank you so much for your assistance. We really appreciate this," Winner said kindly while the others filed out. "I'll have the equipment you need delivered."

"I hope you understand what you're doing," she returned, staring frankly into his eyes. "I'm not sure his placement with you is healthy for any involved."

Winner's expression hardened and closed off. "Thank you for your concern, Dr. Po. Please keep us updated."

Sally sighed as he marched out. Just like that, she was alone in the empty clinic, her suitcase behind the receptionist desk. She stood there for a long moment and allowed the day to sink in. She was in a very unexpected situation, but there wasn't a lot she could do about it. She'd already promised her assistance, and she wouldn't break their trust without a very compelling reason. She would keep their secrets; she just hoped they knew what they were doing.

xXxXxXx

Once Harry was tucked in bed for the night, Wufei and the others gathered in the sitting room. He untied his hair and stretched the band around his fingers in irritation. Quatre was leaning back on the couch, elbow on the couch arm, his head propped up on his hand, while Duo paced. Heero stood by the table, scowling at the far wall. Trowa was the most casual, sitting calmly in the sofa chair across from his lover.

"I will talk to her. She does not understand our situation," Wufei offered.

"Forget that! What about these tests?" Duo demanded, turning sharply enough that his braid almost smacked Trowa in the face.

Trowa leaned away, causing his long bangs to slide away from his face. A very unhappy expression was revealed. Wufei wondered, not for the first time, why his comrade insisted on hiding half his face behind his bangs, but such thoughts were just an attempt to avoid the issue. It wasn't an easy one. It was likely the hardest they'd faced so far.

Duo's glare grew more venomous as the silence stretched. "Well?"

"What do you think about it, Duo?" Quatre asked.

Wufei smiled to himself, amused that Quatre was basically inviting Duo to fling himself on the conversational grenade.

"I say no way," the braided teen answered without hesitation. "I'm not going to take over the scientist's jobs and dissect Harry. His mind is brighter than normal. That's good enough for me. Knowing how his brain works won't help us teach him how to use his power, so what's the point of putting him through more tests except to make Harry into a science project?"

"We should know his condition," Heero snapped, stepping forward aggressively. "Most subjects of genetic engineering aren't stable. They die, Duo."

Wufei wasn't the only one to lean away from the building confrontation.

"We can't undo what's been done!" Duo glared right back and jutted out his chin. "If he dies because of weak genes, what can we do about it? All we can do is make sure he lives happily while he can. Turning him into a test subject isn't what I call a happy life!"

"Why don't we see what Sally's gene analysis uncovers," Quatre intervened, always the peacekeeper.

Wufei shook his head. It took a brave man to step between a pissed off Duo Maxwell and a Heero Yuy who had his mind set on something.

"If she notices any instability, we can do further testing to increase Harry's chances of survival," Quatre continued, clearly distressed by the very idea of Harry's death. "I worry that if we treat him like he has a disease, he's going to pick up on that and think he's different from normal children."

"He _is_ different. Pretending otherwise is foolish," Heero argued, fists clenching with visible frustration. "I don't want him to think of himself as a freak, but we can't deny reality. That isn't healthy, either."

Quatre's hand ran through his thick hair in a fast sweep, disheveling it. "If Harry is like me, his genes are stable. You don't see me going to the doctors and undergoing constant testing. I went through that when I was seven before they knew what was wrong with me, and Duo's right. It's no way to live. He already has therapy twice a week. Including regular hospital visits will be too much."

"I'm not suggesting we turn him into a lab project," Heero nearly snarled at the blond. "He should take the tests once so we have baseline data. If he has physical problems in the future, we'll need such information to better help him."

Duo grabbed the infuriated pilot's arm and spun him around to face him. Wufei tensed, waiting for Heero to explode and lash out, but Heero stood still in Duo's grasp, content just to glare.

"Fine," Duo snapped. "I can agree to him taking that MEG test, but I don't think Harry is ready to take the fMRI. Sally said he'd be shown images to invoke emotional reactions. Harry's not mentally ready for something like that. We may even trigger an unknown phobia. In such a situation, where he's helpless and at another's mercy, a situation we've instigated, Harry could feel betrayed or that we aren't capable of protecting him."

Heero continued to glower, but he gave a sharp nod. "Acceptable, but if Sally finds his genes are unstable, we'll do whatever testing is necessary to better ensure Harry's survival."

"Acceptable," Duo parroted back, a smug smile appearing on his features.

Quatre chuckled quietly as Wufei rolled his eyes. At least a decision had been made.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **I decided to do the medical scene from the doctor's POV. I thought it would be interesting to see through the eyes of someone outside the boys' tight-knit group. Do you like occasional POV like this, or do you prefer having the story told through the eyes of the boys or main characters only?


	11. Center Stage

**A/N: **_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **_May all your treats be sweet and all your tricks be answered with a laugh. Sorry to say, nothing scary or supernatural in this chapter, but I do dress up some of the characters in costume, go me! _(grins) _Oh, yeah, a **Warning!** There is slash ahead, but nothing too graphic, I don't think.

**Center Stage**

Trowa turned the stove off and took the spatula that Harry handed him. Duo was singing off key behind them, shredding the lettuce for their burgers, and he rolled his eyes, making the bespectacled boy giggle. Trowa smiled back, still amused by the leopard print plastic frames that Harry had chosen for his glasses. He and Harry definitely shared a great love for big cats.

It had been two weeks since Sally had examined their boy. The MEG had revealed Harry's mind was more active than normal, but the gene analysis had proven his DNA stable. Like Quatre, Harry had an extra allele in his DNA, but it was uniform and the bonds between each helix were strong. There was nothing to prove that it wasn't a natural mutation, and that meant they had lost their last lead. The only good thing was that Harry was at least in no danger of dying.

A buzz sounded from the counter as Trowa's cell rang. He turned to answer it only to see Duo had already snatched up the phone.

"Circus Circus, free rides on Mondays, what can I do you for?"

Trowa glared and easily pulled the cell from Duo's slippery hand. "Hello?"

"_Hey,"_ Quatre's voice answered. _"Work took a little longer than I expected, and all the staff has gone home. Do you think you could pick me up?"_

"I'll be right there," Trowa promised. He hung up and untied his apron, turning to the others. "You two are in charge. I'm going to go get Quatre."

"Have fun," Duo called, wiggling his fingers.

Harry took the spatula. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"I don't think so," Duo answered for him, coming around the counter to ruffle the boy's hair. "Since we're gonna start eating now and Tro hasn't even left yet. They'll probably stop and eat somewhere. We'll see them in the morning."

Trowa cast his friend a suspicious look.

Duo smiled innocently. "Go on. You shouldn't keep Kitty-Cat waiting."

Trowa knelt and hugged Harry goodbye, still eyeing Duo, but the teen said nothing as he bounced on his toes and grinned. Shaking his head, he headed out. Heero and Wufei looked up curiously, but he waved them off, knowing Duo would explain where he'd gone and take great pleasure doing it.

He made his way out to the truck he and Cathy shared while he was at the circus. She was standing outside her trailer and gave him a wave as he pulled down the path carefully. The light panels were shutting down for their recharge period, and the shadows under the trees were thick. He pulled easily out onto the street. Traffic was slow, which wasn't unusual for a Monday night.

As he drove, Trowa thought about his lover. There hadn't been very many moments where they could be alone. They slept together at night, exchanging soft kisses and gentle caresses, but usually not going further than that. He missed Quatre desperately, but more than that, he was worried about Quatre's wellbeing.

Quatre had been acting unusual lately. His emotions and reactions seemed to be more… fervent. Trowa would almost say hyper. The calm center he enjoyed most in the blond had been missing, but every time he brought it up, Quatre would say he was just busy with work or worried about Harry, that he'd be better when things settled down, but it had already been a couple months. If anything, Trowa thought Quatre was acting more hectic, not less.

The Winner Enterprises Inc building came into view, drawing his attention. All the windows were dark, except for a select few. He parked in front and walked up the concrete path. He didn't see anyone as he entered the lobby. Not even the receptionist was behind the front desk, and he had to punch in the security code to get on the elevator. The mirrored doors swung closed with a soft whoosh.

Trowa pressed the button for the top floor, eyes raking his reflection. He was wearing jeans and his favorite brown canvas jacket with a wrinkled t-shirt underneath. The casual attire made him feel suddenly self-conscious. Usually when he came to Quatre's place of business, he was acting as a bodyguard and wore a uniform of all black, loaded down with weapons. He felt strangely exposed, coming to one of the WEI buildings dressed like this.

When the elevator came to a stop and let him off, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. His work boots sunk into the plush carpet, silencing his every step as he continued further into the executive suite. He passed Quatre's secretary's abandoned desk and continued to the heavy wooden doors of his lover's office. He turned the knob and slipped inside, eyes widening, all thoughts and concerns falling away completely.

Candles covered every surface. They even sat on the floor lining the walls. Quatre stood in front of his desk, leaning back against it with his hands resting casually on either side of his slender hips. Trowa's heart rate began to accelerate as he took in the blond's bare feet, unbuttoned slacks, and bare chest. A silk tie hung loosely around his neck, framing perfect collarbones and drawing attentions to his smooth chest.

Mussed golden hair fell into Quatre's lust dark eyes as the blond smirked. "Hello, Trowa."

Trowa swallowed hard, unable to speak as he drank in the sight of his gorgeous lover.

"I've missed you," Quatre continued, voice low. He pushed off from the desk and walked slowly forward, his hips swaying gently with every deliberate step.

Trowa stared, hypnotized. Every breath he took seemed to sear his lungs.

"You're a little overdressed for this meeting," the blond scolded, his smirk morphing into a mischievous grin as his hands slid up Trowa's chest and pulled the jacket off his shoulders.

"Quatre…" His hands curled around his lover's thin waist, gliding over heated skin. One hand slid up Quatre's back, holding to a sharp shoulder blade while the other brushed delicately over a sensitive nipple.

"Yes?" Quatre asked, a little breathless.

"So beautiful," he murmured, heart in his throat, amazed that he was allowed to touch Quatre like this. The feeling never went away, no matter how many times they came together.

Quatre reached up and hooked his bangs behind his ear. "I'm not the only one."

Trowa blushed and shifted his grip to his lover's neck as he kissed him deeply. Quatre moaned as their tongues slid wetly together. Trowa wrapped his free arm around the blond's waist, anchoring their bodies together. The firm pressure made his whole body throb with pleasure, and he echoed his lover's moan.

"Clothes. Off," Quatre panted when their mouths finally broke apart.

Trowa stepped on the back of his heels to kick off his boots. Quatre moved backwards, lips swollen and glistening in the candle light, his eyes dancing. One slender hand toyed with his tie, loosening it further until the tail just brushed the soft hairs below his belly button. Trowa swallowed again, eyes wide as he quickly tugged his shirt over his head.

Quatre groaned. "You have the sexiest legs I've ever seen. They go on for miles." His gleaming, lust dark eyes ran hungrily up and down Trowa's body.

He blushed again. Heat hazed his senses, giving him the courage to play. He walked forward, one foot placed directly in front of the other, swaying his hips from side-to-side. Quatre's eyes followed him, unblinking, as Trowa used one hand to unsnap the top button and slowly lower the zipper. He could hear his lover's panting, fast and shallow, as he came to a stop just out of reach.

He gasped when Quatre suddenly flung himself forward, arms wrapping around his neck as their mouths tried to devour each other. Hands grasped soft skin, tugged and pulled at their pants, until they were both dizzy and breathless, leaning naked against Quatre's desk. Trembling faintly, Trowa pressed his forehead to his lovers, just trying to catch his breath. He'd never seen Quatre this insistent, this desperate.

Quatre arched against him, sending his thoughts scattering as hot need speared through him. Somehow they got turned around. Quatre was facing the opposite way, bent slightly over the desk, as Trowa pressed against his back, bucking helplessly closer to euphoria. He gasped, almost slipping inside his lover's already prepared channel.

Trowa moaned loudly as he pictured his lover sitting in here, preparing himself as he waited for Trowa to arrive. It was hot as hell, but at the same time he felt anxiety cutting through his stomach. Things were going so fast, he could hardly think.

"No. Don't stop," Quatre demanded, voice rough, as he looked over his shoulder, hips working the air uselessly. "Trowa, please…"

Trowa could never deny him anything. He moved back in, but he firmly turned his love so they were facing each other. He lifted Quatre onto the desk and laid him down, tugging his hips over the edge. Quatre wrapped his legs around his waist, whining in need. Tears glittered in those spectacular blue eyes, and Trowa kissed them away as he pressed slowly inside the tight body underneath him.

They moaned in unison. Quatre gasped, begging for more, begging for harder, but Trowa had him pinned. He moved with careful precision, hitting that spot that had Quatre screaming, his words disintegrating into incoherent sounds of pleasure. Each slow press forward drove Trowa deep inside his lover, and he moaned loudly at the sheer ecstasy that sizzled and sparked down every nerve.

Quatre's hand grasped hard at Trowa's short hair, holding his head to the crook of Quatre's neck, the other arm flung wide as he rode out the forceful thrusts. Trowa shifted the blond's leg, pinning the silky thigh between their chests, allowing a deeper angle that had Quatre keening and Trowa seeing stars. The pressure built low in his belly until he was echoing Quatre's cries, their bodies sliding slickly as they teetered to the edge of perfect bliss.

Quatre voice suddenly rang out in triumph, his body spasming around Trowa, and the world exploded, breaking apart on waves of sensation. His body went rigid, locking up as he rode it out, his hips snapping forward in fast, choppy thrusts. Everything faded away, lost to overwhelming waves of tangible color.

The haze settled, releasing him enough that he became aware he was sprawled across Quatre's chest, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. Quatre held him, fingers combing through his damp, brown bangs. Trowa pressed a wet kiss to his chest before he stood, gently slipping out of his lover. Quatre groaned his disapproval, and Trowa bent to lay another quick kiss to his cheek.

He returned with tissues from the desk. Quatre took them, standing up. His cheeks were delightfully flushed, his hair hanging damp in his face. Smiling, Trowa traced his features with a fingertip before pulling Quatre in for another kiss. "I love you."

Quatre's eyes widened, hope visible in his raw expression.

Trowa ducked his head, ashamed this was the first time he'd said it. He knew Quatre could feel it through his empathy, but that didn't mean he shouldn't tell him. Boldly, he looked up and held his lover's eyes. "I love you, Quatre."

His love smiled so wide and bright, it sent his heart rocketing against his ribs once more. "I love you, too, Trowa."

Kissing, touching, they managed to stagger over to the couch. Quatre curled up in the corner with Trowa's long arms holding him close. The blond traced patterns on his chest as they sat in silence, enjoying each other and the night. Contentment filled every nook and cranny of Trowa's soul. It was for times like this that he lived. He was almost asleep when Quatre's voice reached him.

"Why did you turn me around? Why don't you ever take me from behind?"

Trowa's eyes flew open, every muscle tensing. His love gasped, and he knew Quatre was reading him, feeling the cold panic as if it were his own. He tried to pull away, but Quatre held on, grip surprisingly strong.

"No. Trowa, please. Talk to me. I want to understand," Quatre begged, pressing both hands to Trowa's chest as if to pin him there.

He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to steady. He pushed everything down deep, trying to protect himself as well as Quatre.

"I'm sorry," came his love's soft voice, barely more than a whisper. "I don't mean to hurt you, but I need to understand this. It feels like you're holding back. You're with me, but there's something else there, too. Are you afraid of hurting me? I'm not weak, Trowa. I'm not some fragile being you have to hold back with. I don't think I can stand it, if that's what you think. I don't need you to be my bodyguard when it's just us. I need you to be my lover, my partner."

"Stop," Trowa pleaded, voice rough, and opened his eyes to see that tears streaked his lover's face. Physical pain stab through him at the sight. "…Quatre."

The blond pulled away, shaking his head with a glare. "I let you see when I'm vulnerable, when I need help," he said angrily, fists clenched. "I trust you to not think I'm weak. Was I wrong?"

"No! It has nothing to do with that."

Trowa pushed away from Quatre and stalked over to their pants discarded on the floor. He couldn't talk about this naked.

Once they were decent, he sat next to his lover on the couch. He stared at the opposite wall, his forearms braced on his thighs, unable to met Quatre's eyes. "I never thought I'd have a lover," he began, words coming slow. "Before you, I thought sex was disgusting and wanted no part of it. I grew up with mercenaries, Quatre. They provided the bare essentials for me to live, but that was all. They called me Nanashi, which means No Name. I didn't become Trowa Barton until I was fourteen, just before I became a Gundam pilot. I wasn't cared for, protected, or sheltered."

"Did they…" Quatre's voice hitched.

"No." Trowa hid behind his bangs, taking refuge in the numbing cold spreading through his center. "They didn't rape me. But they'd bring women to the camp. Whores mostly. It was almost always violent. They'd laugh at me when I cried for the women and make me watch until I stopped."

An arm came around his back as Quatre rested his chin on his shoulder. "That's why you don't like to kiss in public or like to get rough when we're together."

"To do that to you. Make you into some kind of spectacle, to make you one of those whores…" Trowa closed his eyes, fists clenching. "Quatre, you were the first person to make me feel warm. My life was a very, very cold place before you. I knew nothing of friendship, of compassion. My world was literally death and emptiness. I was a mercenary from infancy. I killed and pillaged, I cared about no one, but that changed when you took me home off the battlefield. You took me to your estate, even though you didn't know me. You were kind, and you shared your music with me, on your violin. You encouraged me to learn to play the flute." He opened his eyes and glanced shyly at his lover. "In a way, that was the true day I was born. That's why I took October 3rd as my birthday. It was the day I met you."

"Oh, Trowa." Quatre turned his face and kissed him slowly, deeply, freeing him from that cold place. When Quatre pulled away, his blue eyes seemed to take up the whole universe. "Thank you. For explaining. I want to know everything there is to know about you. Because I love you. Because we're partners. And no matter what we do together, you'll never be like them. Never, I swear it."

Trowa nodded, throat too tight to speak. He pulled Quatre close and kissed him.

He kept kissing him, even as Quatre pressed him back until he was lying on the couch. He watched through wet eyes as Quatre licked and suckled down his chest. Fluttering touches tickled his ribs and stomach. He sighed, combing his fingers through Quatre's hair. Then his pants were open once more and Quatre's mouth was on him. He arched with a loud moan and let everything go except for this one perfect moment.

xXxXxXx

Duo cracked open his eyes as Wufei slipped out of their room to do his dawn Tai Chi or whatever he did. He waited a minute to make sure the teen wasn't coming back before creeping across the room to Heero's bed. For the last few days, he'd snuck over for a cuddle before Harry woke up. Heero hadn't yet kicked him out of the bed, but he hadn't really cooperated either, so Duo had decided it was time to give another push.

He crawled onto the bed, physically moving Heero over so that he had room. Heero turned on his side, facing away from Duo as he had every time before. Usually Duo did nothing more than lay behind him, draping an arm over his waist. Not this time. He pulled Heero closer to his chest and pressed a warm kiss to the back of his neck. Heero tensed in his arms, but Duo didn't stop. He moved the gentle kisses along Heero's skin until he tugged an ear lobe into his mouth, sucking softly.

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded, voice a low hiss.

Duo bit down softly before returning to the spot right behind Heero's ear, licking and kissing, while his hand slipped up Heero's shirt and scratched lightly at the brunet's stomach. He groaned when Heero shifted, the friction delicious against his cotton-covered groin.

"Duo!" Heero snapped, louder this time.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, voice husky from sleep.

"…No."

Duo hummed in approval. "Does it feel good?"

He didn't get an answer. He hadn't expected one. Instead, he moved up onto his elbow so he could lean forward and capture Heero's lips. The kiss was slow, languid, but his heart skipped a beat when Heero began kissing back, his hand sinking into Duo's hair and pushing his mouth harder down on his own. The kiss became hungry, teeth and tongues and heat. Duo moaned, arms tightening around his crush for a brief second before he slid his hand down under Heero's briefs. Heero's back arched, dislodging their mouths and pressing his hips back into Duo's groin.

"God," he groaned and tried to keep the rhythm of his hand steady.

Heero's hand clamped down on his wrist, but he didn't stop Duo.

The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, punctuated by occasional groans and sighs. Duo left a ring of hickeys collaring the back of Heero's neck. Heero bit down on his jaw hard enough to leave a mark. The sheets stuck to their arms and chests where sweat dewed their skin, and still they climbed together, to that moment of ecstasy.

"Come on, Heero," Duo gasped breathlessly. "Almost there. God, gunna cum all over your back."

Heero arched, silent, clamping down around Duo's wrist hard enough to leave bruises.

Duo closed his eyes, breathing in his delicious scent as he tumbled over the cliff after his partner.

They lay there panting, tangled up in the blankets and each other. When Heero shifted, a disgruntled sound escaping his lips, Duo smirked and dove under the sheets.

"Let me clean you up, Hee-chan."

Heero gasped, fingers tangling in Duo's braided hair as he gave him a tongue bath. Duo groaned as Heero's spicy flavor flooded his mouth, and he pinned his crush's lean hips down, taking his time licking him clean. Heero made no move to stop him, and Duo smirked lazily, triumphant. When he was finished, he pulled off his wrinkled shirt to wipe up his own mess.

Heero lay on his back, flushed, expression blank as he watched Duo with glittering dark eyes.

Duo placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned over him. His braid slithered over his shoulder and fell onto the teen's chest, and Heero snaked a hand up between them to grab hold. Seeing that possessive movement sent a bolt of pleasure straight through him. He grinned, filled to bursting, and dipped down for a quick kiss.

"Morning, Hee-chan. Was it good for you?"

"Baka," Heero answered, monotone, but a smile peeked out at the corners of his mouth.

"You love me," Duo taunted, moving back to his side of the room.

He changed into fresh clothes, deliberately turning his back as he unbound his hair. He bent down to get his brush, and when he straightened, Heero was there beside him, hand held out expectantly.

Duo hid a grin as he passed it over. His playful mood faded into sheer contentment as Heero brushed his hair with meticulous strokes, working his way up from the bottom, which fell to just below his ass, to the top. Heero kept up the soothing motion even after the brush ran smoothly all the way through. Duo sighed, fighting to keep his knees locked as his whole body melted.

"It's beautiful," Heero murmured. "…Why did you grow it so long?"

Duo's eyes opened and stared at the tent wall, surprised at the fact that Heero had actually asked a personal question. "It fell about mid-back when the church took me in off the streets. Sister Helen tried to cut it because it was so filthy and tangled. I didn't really care, one way or another, but I threw a fit, figuring this would prove they didn't care what I thought or wanted. That they didn't care about me personally like Father Maxwell claimed. They just wanted to make me into a perfect Christian they could put on display. But…" He smiled, remembering. "Father Maxwell told Sister Helen to leave it. It took hours to get it clean and untangled, and then she taught me how to braid it. It was the first time anyone ever listened to me. The first time anyone was willing to accepted me for who I was. My hair reminds me of them and that not everyone is evil, and it reminds me to be myself. It's my promise to never let the world change me."

"Duo…" Heero's tone was low and rough, thick with rare emotion.

Duo forgot how to breathe. His whole being was focused on the man standing behind him.

Arms suddenly came around him in an awkward hug, pulling him against Heero's firm chest. "I don't know how to be what you want."

"You didn't know how to be a father, but you're a damn good one," he pointed out in a whisper, afraid to shatter the moment.

There was a long pause before Heero answered gruffly, "I'm his brother. We all are."

Duo turned around, his hair hanging loose down his back in a smooth, wavy sheet. Heero was watching him, expression tense. There was something lost and confused in his eyes, and Duo answered with uncharacteristic gentleness. "We all have our own individual relationships with Harry. I'm the goofy big brother, Wufei is like his mentor, Trowa and Quatre make pretty good moms, but you're his father, Heero."

Heero looked away, expression closing off once more. He handed Duo a hair tie and returned to his side of the room to get dressed.

Duo watched him as he braided his hair. He didn't say anything, aware Heero needed space to think, but he couldn't help smiling. He was making progress, and soon he'd have Heero right where he wanted him.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up and stretched. He turned onto his side and slid his glasses onto his nose. A wide grin stretched across his face. Everything was so clear! He could hardly believe it, and his headaches were gone! He hadn't even known they were there until the dull throbbing went away. He felt light and happy, especially when he remembered what day it was. Today was the day! After almost three weeks of practice, Trowa said they were ready to perform for the others.

Practically bursting with energy, he flew into some clothes and raced into the kitchen. No one was up yet, except Wufei who liked to go through his katas in the park before breakfast. Harry bit his lip, considering. He wasn't allowed to use knives or the stove without supervision, but he was too hyped up to wait. It wasn't like he wasn't used to cooking unsupervised, anyway. He never had help at the Dursley's. Decided, he raided the fruit bowl and took out a small knife to make a fruit salad. He was sure his brothers wouldn't be mad when they saw how well he did.

He was just finishing up when Heero walked in. His smile froze as those sharp blue eyes moved from the large bowl of freshly cut fruit to the knife in Harry's hand. Harry gulped, cold dread settling like led in his stomach as Heero stared at him hard.

"What are you doing?"

"I, I…" His heart was racing so fast that he couldn't catch his breath. The knife clattered onto the counter, falling from his shaking hand. "S-s-sorry! I was… j-just…"

Heero strode forward, and Harry flinched, mind screaming in panic, only to gasp in surprise when Heero crouched and pulled him into a rough hug. "Hush. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm mad that you broke the rules, but I won't hit you, Harry. We don't hit here."

Harry nodded and forced the fear back as he rested his head on Heero's shoulder. "Sorry."

Heero pushed Harry to arm's length so he could see his face. "You know to wait for us. Why didn't you?"

"I, I… because… I… j-just…" Harry stuttered, tears of frustration and lingering fear spilling down his cheeks.

"Breathe, and tell me what you were thinking," Heero instructed.

Harry closed his eyes, balled his fists, and forced the fear away with a scowl. Heero wasn't going to hurt him; he knew that! "I can do it by myself! I know how to cook. I did it all the time without help before. I wanted to show you I could. I'm not going to wreck the food. I'm very careful! I don't want to be a burden. You don't have to watch me all the time. I'm not going to mess up."

"We don't think you're going to mess up, Harry-chan."

His eyes snapped open to see Duo standing behind Heero, looking down at him with a sad smile. Harry hated that he had upset everyone. He wanted to do good, to be helpful, but he was always messing up no matter how hard he tried!

"Harry, listen to me," Heero said firmly, grabbing Harry's attention. "We want you to wait because we are worried you'll get hurt. We don't think you'll mess up, but accidents can happen. Even Duo burns stuff sometimes."

"That's true." Duo smiled ruefully, linking his hands behind his head.

"We'd feel bad if something happened and you got hurt. We want to keep you safe," Heero continued, running his fingers down Harry's damp cheek. "Do you understand?"

"Besides, we like spending time with you. It's fun!" Duo exclaimed, kneeling and wrapping his arms around both Harry and Heero. "Isn't that right?"

"Baka," Heero growled.

Harry hid a smile against Heero's neck.

"So wait for us next time, 'kay, kiddo?" Duo nosed Harry's cheek, making the boy giggle.

Harry lifted his head, smiling, and looked into both Duo and Heero's eyes. "I promise I will. I won't do it again."

"Good." Duo nodded firmly. "Cause we're just doing our jobs. You gotta let us take care of you."

"You broke the rules, so no feeding Simba and the other animals today or tomorrow," Heero added.

Harry ducked his head to hide his distress. He knew he deserved to be punished. He had broken the rules even if he hadn't meant to. He'd just thought… Well, it didn't matter what he'd thought. And, really, he wasn't upset about the punishment. He was sad he wouldn't get to see Simba or the other animals, but he'd see them in two days. That wasn't very long. What was really upsetting him was the fact that he'd disappointed Heero.

"I'm really, really sorry, brother Heero," he whispered, feeling miserable.

Harry gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air by strong hands and placed on a hip. He stared at Heero in surprise, holding on tight with his arms and legs.

"I'm not mad. It was a mistake. We talked about it, and now it's over," Heero stated and moved to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed both the milk jug handle and the juice container with one hand.

Duo clapped from his position sitting on the counter next to the bowl of fruit salad. "Let's see your skills, Hee-chan! A one-armed cook off!"

"Think I can do it?" Heero asked Harry, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah! You can do anything!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Heero's neck tighter and feeling happy that his brother wasn't going to put him down.

Duo laughed loudly. "Hear that, Hee-chan? You can do anything!"

"Not anything," Heero muttered, focusing on gathering bowls and utensils to cook with.

Harry bit his lip in worry, not liking Heero's dark tone. Gone was the playfulness from just a moment before. "I can help, brother Heero. Or you can put me down now. I don't mind."

"I've got you," Heero countered, holding Harry even closer. "Would you like pancakes?"

"Okay," Harry accepted. He studied the side of his brother's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"He's not mad," Duo promised and threw a piece of apple at Heero's head.

Heero sidestepped it easily and glared at the grinning teen, but Duo didn't even twitch. Duo amazed Harry. He was always doing and saying anything he wanted, and it didn't scare him with the others sometimes got mad or annoyed. Harry hoped he could be just as brave one day.

"He's just shy," Duo continued, unaware of Harry's thoughts. "Like how you get embarrassed when we say nice things about you. Hee-chan get's embarrassed, too."

Harry considered this for a moment as Heero began to pour the ingredients in a mixing bowl. "Dr. Bohren says I need to be more accepting of compliments. She says if I'm going to believe the bad things people say about me, then I have to be ready to believe the good things they might say, too."

"That's some mighty fine advice." Duo threw another piece of fruit.

This time Heero batted it away with the spoon. The sharp motion sent semi-moist batter flying, and it splattered Duo's shirt and chin. Harry stared with wide eyes.

Duo laughed. "Good shot!"

"Baka," Heero grumbled, but Harry could see that his eyes were happy again, even if his expression didn't show it.

Harry smiled, glad Heero wasn't mad anymore. "Do you think I can braid my hair yet?" he asked Duo hopefully.

Duo jumped off the counter. "Let's see." He ran his hands through Harry's hair. "I don't think I can braid it, but I think we can get most of this into a short ponytail if you want. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!"

"I'll go get a tie. Be right back!" Duo yelled in a singsong as he skipped from the kitchen.

"Hold this steady," Heero asked, and Harry quickly reached down to hold the bowl.

Heero began mixing more vigorously. Soon the batter was creamy enough to pour into the pan. As Heero one-handedly poured and flipped pancakes, Duo brushed Harry's messy hair. Dark strands still fell over Harry's forehead and around his cheeks and ears, but most of it was pulled into a short tail at the back of his head. Harry pushed his glasses higher up his nose and smiled shyly at his big brother.

"Is it okay?"

"It looks really cute!" Duo promised and flashed him the V sign for victory. "Definitely your style."

"Really?" Harry turned to Heero for confirmation.

"It's acceptable," Heero answered easily. He set Harry on his feet and handed him two plates of pancakes. "Take these to the table."

"Kay!" Harry happily carried the food to the table.

Wufei was the only one there. His teacher was again wearing the wire-framed glasses he'd picked out when Harry had chosen his, and Harry smiled wide at the sight. Wufei had said he was due for a newer pair and was actually glad for the opportunity to buy some. Harry wasn't sure if he believed him all the way, but it did make him feel good that Wufei wore glasses, too. It made him feel special now that he had something in common with his smart big brother.

"We're back," Quatre called as he stepped inside the pavilion. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning! I made fruit salad and brother Heero made the pancakes!" His smile fell as he caught sight of Trowa. "I'm sorry, brother Trowa, but I can't feed the animals with you today or tomorrow because… I was bad. I… I cut the fruit by myself."

Quatre knelt down, concerned. "Did you apologize?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you'll be more careful to follow the rules next time?"

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed again, eyes wide.

"Then it's okay. You learned your lesson." Quatre smiled gently and tugged on Harry's bangs. "There's nothing to be mad about, you silly boy."

Harry smiled back, basking in his forgiveness. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," Quatre whispered back, making Harry's stomach flutter. He still wasn't used to hearing that.

His smile dimmed, however, when he turned to look up at Trowa. "Are you mad?"

"Simba will miss you," Trowa answered. "But I'm glad you'll be safe in the kitchen."

Harry hugged his waist, leaning into the hand Trowa settled on his head. "I won't do it again," he promised, looking up at both Trowa and Quatre. "I promise."

"Come on, it's gunna get cold!" Duo exclaimed as he flopped down next to Heero, across from Wufei.

Harry blushed and hurried into his spot, hoping he hadn't ruined breakfast for everyone.

"It's good," Wufei complimented.

"They'd be even better cut into cool shapes, but Heero over here didn't think that was necessary," Duo complained, huffing his bangs into the air.

"Their shape does not affect their nutritious value," Heero pointed out, voice monotone.

"You can always draw a face with the syrup," Quatre suggested as he passed over the strawberry flavored one.

"Great idea, Cat!" Duo snagged the syrup and began to draw.

"It's not proper to play with one's food," Wufei said sternly, narrowing his eyes in warning.

Duo stuck his tongue out. "Lighten up, Wu-man! They say you are what you eat. Your food could use a happy face!"

Quatre laughed.

"You should draw an adult on yours," Heero said with a smirk.

"Nah. That's no fun." Duo winked and tilted his plate so Harry could see the cross-eyed, grinning vampire on his pancake.

Harry covered his mouth to hide his giggle, looking up at Wufei uncertainly.

Wufei sighed and turned his attention back to his breakfast, allowing Harry to smile more openly.

By the time breakfast was done, Harry's excitement was back full force. He tripped all over himself as he scrambled outside with Trowa. His tummy bubbled and fluttered with nerves. He wanted to be perfect. He wanted to show his big brothers how grateful he was and make them happy. They'd had so much fun going to see the circus show, and Harry hoped they'd have just as much fun today. Their little show wasn't much. He knew he wasn't nearly as good as the performers in the circus, but it was the only thing he could give them.

"You'll do fine," Trowa promised confidently. "Do your stretches while I feed the animals. Don't start practicing until I can spot you."

"Yes, sir." Harry had no intention of disobeying again and messing this up.

xXxXxXx

Heero had gone out to the Preventer's HQ, and Wufei was working on creating lesson plans and tests for Harry. That left Quatre and Duo with the domestic chores. Quatre eyed his friend's smug smirk suspiciously as they stood side-by-side at the sink, washing dishes. His empathy revealed a tangle of emotions, the most predominant being amusement, excitement, and happiness.

"What?" he finally demanded, propping a soapy hand on his hip.

"Have a good night last night?" Duo asked sweetly.

Quatre cocked his eyebrow curiously. "Trowa said you knew before he left that I had something planned. How?"

"Oh come on, Cat!" Duo laughed and blew soap suds at his face. "You just happened to work so late that everyone went home? You're the king of planning. The only reason no one would be around to bring you home is because you wanted it that way, and I can think of only one reason why you would want Trowa to come pick you up."

Quatre blushed as his friend leered at him. King of plans, huh? He decided to instigate a diversionary tactic. "And that has you feeling happy and excited?" He made a tisking noise. "What will Heero think?"

Duo shook his head, amused. "He'd probably list off statistics for teenage voyeurism."

"Probably," Quatre agreed with a laugh.

They washed in silence for a few minutes, but the stupid grin was still plastered over Duo's face. "So," he ventured, debating on whether or not it would be crossing a line if he asked further.

Duo looked over and then away. He didn't say anything until they were almost done. "I think we're getting closer to working out how we feel. I mean, Heero's not exactly well-versed in relationships, but we're having fun figuring it out."

Quatre grinned. "You are, anyway."

"Oh, trust me," Duo drawled, smirking. "Heero's not suffering."

"I'm sure." He elbowed his friend in the ribs. "So you're happy?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I feel… like I'm finding what I've been missing all these years. Someone who can fill the dark spots."

"I'm glad," Quatre said sincerely.

"What about you?" Duo turned toward him, tossing the drying towel over his shoulder. "How are you and Tro?"

Quatre began to put the dishes away, thinking. "There's no such thing as perfect, but… It's as close to perfect as any relationship can be, I think. We still have a lot to learn about each other, but we're happy. I'm beyond lucky to have Trowa in my life, let alone as my lover. He's an incredible person.

Duo wagged his eyebrows with a crooked smile. "Incredibly sexy, you mean."

"Watch it. He's mine," Quatre mock-growled.

Duo held his hands up in surrender, laughing. "All yours. Got it."

He broke into laughter, too. He felt light and free for what felt like the first time in five months. It was as if all the darkness in the world had been banished. "I'm going to get a shower and change. Afterward, can you help me set up the video recorder?"

"Course," Duo agreed, bouncing on his toes. He was about as excited as Harry, causing Quatre to laugh helplessly, their combined cheer tickling his insides.

xXxXxXx

Cathy was pleased that Trowa had suggested they get dressed in her trailer, even if it was only because he and Harry didn't want the others to see them before it was time. Harry was still shy and timid around her, but today his excitement gave him courage. He sat without coaxing and let her paint his face. His fear made her feel terrible. She could only hope that one day he'd be able to forgive her for her careless mistake.

Cathy examined his face, his green eyes big and hopeful, and smiled. "All done!"

Harry practically ran to the full length mirror she had hanging on the wall. He squealed in excitement as soon as he caught sight of his reflection. "Thank you, Miss Cathy!"

Trowa winked at her as he zipped up his own costume. He wore semi-loose brown coveralls with a grainy pattern that made him look like a tree. Leaves hung off his arms and down his shins, while Harry wore a leopard print leotard. A hood with cat ears covered his hair and a long tail hung from his lower back. His hands were covered with special gloves and slippers that would help him grip the mat better, as well as looking like cat paws.

She'd painted whiskers and a cat nose on his face, adding a few more spots here and there. He wasn't wearing his glasses; he was nearsighted so there was no danger in not wearing them, whereas they might fall off and distract him if he did. So his big green eyes were left uncovered. He looked absolutely adorable.

"You look perfect!" she exclaimed. "I'll go check to make sure the stage is set. Come out in fifteen, okay?"

"Okay." Harry gave a firm nod and looked at the old clock. "We'll be ready."

Cathy had to stop herself from reaching out to the adorable kid. Instead she gave them her biggest smile and headed out. Trowa had picked a spot not far from their pavilion. Quatre, Wufei, and Duo had been busy all morning setting up the tumbling mats, the stereo, and the painted forest backdrop that the circus had had among its props.

Five folding chairs were set a few feet in front of the makeshift stage; four for the guys and one for her. On a tripod sat a digital camera. Apparently, Harry had a thing with video cameras for some reason, but the small high-tech model Quatre had bought hadn't bothered him too much and he'd agreed to let them film the show.

"Hey, Cathy! Are they about ready?" Duo called with a wave.

"Yeah. Is everything set up?" she asked as she moved to the stereo to check for herself it was working.

"We're good to go," Quatre remarked, smiling.

He had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his cheeks were flushed from the work. He looked really good. Cathy blushed, and Quatre's smile softened, his eyes sparkling knowingly, which only made her blush burn hotter. She hurried away, toward Wufei. "Is Heero back yet?"

"I'm here."

She turned to see the intense teen walking toward them and smiled. "Good. We're ready. Everyone take your seats!"

The five of them settled on the chairs. Cathy looked at her watch. Two minutes.

"So any hints?" Duo asked leadingly, leaning toward her.

Cathy smirked. "You'll see."

One minute.

"I'm so excited! Make sure the camera's working." Duo wiggled in his seat, unable to sit still and making Cathy laugh.

"It's fine," Quatre assured his friend.

Thirty seconds.

Cathy lifted the remote to the stereo and pressed play. Classical music filled the area, violins and flutes swirling in an energetic melody. A panel of the backdrop opened and Tree-Trowa entered. He moved to center stage and began to slowly run through several poses that displayed his phenomenal flexibility and balance. Duo wolf-whistled and Cathy snickered at the blush that stained Quatre's cheeks. Revenge was sweet.

Trowa lifted his leg behind him straight up, making his body a sideways T, before lifting his torso and holding his foot behind his head. He held this pose as Kitten-Harry came bounding onto the scene, a piano entering the symphony. The little boy dove forward and tucked his body into a ball. He rolled around Trowa in a perfect circle before coming to his feet.

Trowa changed poses, this time pulling his leg out to the side and up, like one half of a Y. Harry circled him again, this time by performing perfect front walkovers. Again he came to a stop directly in front of Trowa. Trowa switched legs, forming the other half of the Y, and Harry followed the leg movement, batting at him playfully with his gloved paws. Then he twirled, hands reaching above his head and circled Trowa a third time, this time doing back walkovers.

As Harry came center again, Duo and Quatre clapped wildly. Even from her seat, she could see the little boy flush.

Harry crouched and pushed up into a head stand, back facing the audience, stomach to Trowa. He held the position and Trowa's leg came down and he went into a chair pose. Harry's feet came down and braced on Trowa's thighs. The little boy straightened his arms with force, bending his knees at the same time, and pushed his body up and back so that he ended up crouching on Trowa's thighs.

Duo cheered and even she was impressed. That wasn't an easy move.

Trowa held his arms straight out in front of him on either side of Harry's small body.

Cathy's eyes widened as Harry used Trowa's arms as if they were parallel bars. He pushed himself up, allowing Trowa to stand straight, lifting Harry even further off the ground. Slowly, gracefully, Harry lifted his legs and pulled them up to his body before shifting his weight forward. Trowa tilted his head back so the boy's feet missed him, and then Harry was doing a handstand on Trowa's outstretched arms.

Both Trowa and Harry were trembling faintly. A glance to the side showed Quatre and Duo looked a little nervous, their eyes wide as they watched. Heero and Wufei were hard to read, their expressions so carefully blank. She turned her eyes forward to see Harry was lowering his feet and shifting his weight back so that he now had them braced on Trowa's shoulders. Trowa lifted his arms while Harry simultaneously pushed off and came to a stand.

Even Cathy felt her heart pump as Harry placed his hands on Trowa's head and slowly went into another handstand. The music rushed and danced, creating a counter point to the slow, deliberate moves of the performers and creating tension. The little boy held himself in a perfect line as Trowa slowly bent forward at the waist, continuing to look out, and lifted his left leg out behind him. She held her breath, terrified Harry would fall. Trowa's chest came vertical and Harry's legs fell down one at a time until he was standing in the center of Trowa's back, grinning widely as Trowa held the sideways T position.

Trowa's leg bent so his foot came back toward the little boy, and Harry grasped it as Trowa dipped his torso forward, making Harry hang by his hands. The little cat-boy did a few leg poses going from a spread eagle to jack knife to a front split before Trowa came up again so Harry could stand once more. The music went into a sudden crescendo as Harry did a flip over Trowa's head and landed facing the audience before falling back into a backward summersault. He came out of it, standing directly in front of Trowa, who grabbed him around the waist and easily hefted him so the boy was sitting on his shoulder. The music stopped and Harry waved, visibly panting.

Duo leapt to his feet, hollering and cheering. Quatre stood and clapped just as enthusiastically. Even Heero and Wufei were standing as they applauded the show.

"Harry that was incredible!" Cathy exclaimed, clapping with the others. "You'd be the star of the circus if you performed at the main tent!"

Trowa set the boy down carefully, and Harry was mobbed by Duo and Quatre. Cathy snuck away from the group and detached the camera, lifting it to her eye so she could get them on tape.

"You were great! I've never seen anything like it! Damn, kiddo!" Duo lifted Harry in his arms and spun him around.

Harry laughed. "Did you really like it?"

"Like it? It was fucking fantastic!"

"You looked so beautiful up there! And your costume is adorable," Quatre gushed taking his turn to hug the little boy and kissing his cheek.

"For someone who only started tumbling two months ago, you did an outstanding job," Wufei complimented. "You have real talent."

Harry turned in Quatre's arms so he could see them, happy tears glittering in his eyes. "I tried really hard."

"You were exceptional," Heero praised and accepted the little boy into his arms.

Harry hugged him tightly around his neck. "You really think so?"

"I really think so," Heero assured him.

Cathy shifted the camera to her brother as Duo flung an arm around Trowa's shoulders, grinning.

"You were great, too, Tro-baby! Nice moves, man."

"You were beautiful," Quatre said, kissing his lover on the cheek.

Trowa smiled and slipped an arm around the blond's waist, pulling him to his side.

"Who wants to watch it again on TV?" Duo asked loudly, jumping up and down as he clapped his hands.

"I do!" Harry yelled back.

Cathy laughed and turned the camera over to the exuberant teen. Duo cackled madly and ran for their pavilion. Heero followed at a more normal pace, still carrying Harry.

"I bet we'll be watching that a lot from now on," Quatre said with a rueful smile, leaning into Trowa's side, heedless of his sweaty form.

"You guys go on. I'll clean up here," Cathy ordered, shooing them away with a big smile.

"I'll help," Wufei offered.

"Okay. Thanks, Wufei," she accepted.

As they detached the mats and folded up the panels for the backdrop, Cathy could hear the shouts and laughs coming from the group inside the pavilion. She smiled widely, feeling like things might actually work out after all. Harry was recovering from what had been done to him, and her brother was happier than she'd ever seen him.

She would always be there for Trowa, but she'd come to terms with the understanding that she couldn't give him what he needed. Too much missing time lay between them and their life experiences were just so different. She felt like she could finally be at peace now that Trowa had finally found a family to call his own.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N:** I don't know much about acrobatics/tumbling/gymnastics. I'm not even 100% certain what the difference is between them. I'm afraid that the show Harry put on would be beyond what could be expected of him after only two month of practice. On the other hand, he's been working with Trowa for at least three hours every day, and then they spent the last 3 weeks specifically working on the routine, so I thought maybe it could be believable. Hopefully you all agree with me! If not, just chalk it up to Trowa being an exceptional teacher. LOL!


	12. Terrorists

**A/N: ****Warning!** Action packed chapter ahead. Beware violence, bad language, and disturbing situations. You know… All the fun stuff… lol

**Terrorists**

"_Are you sure this will work?_

"_Men of his nature are remarkably good at blending in."_

"_He's quite invested in capturing his prey."_

"_What if he runs off with the prize?"_

"_We have him tagged."_

"_And if he fails?"_

"_Then we'll go to plan B."_

"_We'll get the code this time." _

"_They won't be able to stop us."_

xXxXxXx

Harry still felt buzzed over how well the show had gone. He'd watched the video twice before dinner and again before bed. It was incredible seeing how well his hard work had paid off. Tumbling with Trowa had hurt a lot at first, but as the weeks passed, he began to like it more and more. Now he was in love with it.

Trowa had already said they could start working on a new routine and learn some new moves. And that wasn't even the best part. The very best part of the video had been the end. Harry choked up every time he watched how his brothers had hugged him and held him afterward. It made his belly feel all funny and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Now, he stood stretching in the open space just behind their pavilion where they'd put on their show yesterday. Usually after breakfast, he'd help Trowa feed the animals, but he was still grounded. He couldn't wait to see Simba tomorrow and tell him about everything. He was pulled from his day dreams as he heard someone approaching.

The footsteps were heavier than his brothers, and he got to his feet quickly, heart thudding hard in his chest. A tall man he'd never seen before with light brown eyes and dark blond hair came around the side of the pavilion. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, and had a bright blue and green costume hanging over one shoulder. The man stopped as he caught sight of Harry and gave a smile.

"Oh, hey. Harry, right? My name's Timothy."

Harry said nothing, wary.

"I heard about your show," the man continued, stopping a few feet away. "Cathy said you'll be one of us in no time."

His eyes widened. "Really? She said that?"

"Sure did." Timothy grinned. "Said you were a natural, just like her brother."

Harry smiled, tummy fluttering happily again. Cathy really thought he was like Trowa?

"I'd love to see it. Maybe I could even show you a few things if you want."

"Um… I…" His smile fell as he shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling really alone. Trowa was feeding the animals, Quatre and Heero had gone to work today, and Wufei had taken their clothes to the laundry on the other side of the circus. Harry edged toward the tent entrance, knowing Duo was still in the pavilion picking up.

"Hey. No worries." Timothy held up his hands, expression worried. "I didn't mean to scare you. You want me gone, I'll go."

Harry flushed. He was being so rude! Timothy was Cathy's friend and he hadn't done anything to him. He had nothing to be scared of. Duo was right inside. "No. It's okay." He fidgeted, trying to think of what to say. "A-Are you a clown?"

"You bet!" Timothy smiled again. "And I help with the animals. Simba and I are pretty good palls. I helped raise him."

"Really?" Harry's nervousness faded some more.

The man nodded. "Did you know we're getting a new cub in? I bet you'll just love him."

His eyes went wide as a large smile bloomed across his face. "When's he coming?"

"Today. Should be here any minute." The man tilted his head thoughtfully. "If you can keep it secret, I can show you a good place to watch when he comes."

Harry hugged himself excitedly. "Okay!"

Timothy grinned and winked. "Come on, then."

His stomach dropped. "B-But…"

The man didn't hear him. He was looking away, shading his eyes. "I think I see the truck! Come on, we're gunna miss it!"

Harry really wanted to see the new cub, but the thought of leaving without his brothers, of being surrounded by strangers, made him break out in a cold sweat. "I'll go get brother Duo! I'll be real quick!" he promised, turning to dart back inside.

"There's Trowa." Timothy tossed his hand high into the air. "I think he's waving us over."

Harry hesitated, but he moved toward the man, trying to see where Trowa was. "I don't see…" He let out a startled scream as the man whipped around so fast and snatched him up in his arms. Harry thrashed, terror spiking as the costume went around his face, muffling his cries and blinding him.

xXxXxXx

"… gone up two points since last quarter."

Quatre jerked in his seat, hand grasping his chest, blinded by pure unadulterated terror. He leapt to his feet, his thighs hitting the heavy table hard, causing him to topple out of his chair. One of the secretaries standing along the wall screamed; the men jumped to their feet.

"Mr. Winner…."

"… what the…"

"My god!"

"… ambulance!"

He scrabbled at the ground, forced his feet under him. Terrified, nearly hysterical, he flung himself at the door. He had to get out; he had to get away! He had to go home!

"Harry!" he screamed. _"Harry!"_

xXxXxXx

His attacker started running, squeezing Harry painfully tight in his arms.

"It's okay. I'd never hurt you. God, I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I'm your biggest fan. I have all your videos. Don't you worry; I'll take real good care of you. I'd never hurt such a pretty angel."

Harry was sobbing now, his head spinning. He couldn't get enough air, the cloth smothering him. He clawed at it, heart pounding so fast, drowning out the terrifying words. He moaned, his stomach threatening to sick up. Gasping and choking, he swallowed it down.

xXxXxXx

The sound of running feet, of barely audible whimpers, had Duo leaping forward into a sprint. There, one hundred meters ahead: a man running down a path, a bundle with kicking legs under his arm. Crystal clarity descended as adrenaline pumped through his body. Target in sight, he flew on silent feet, veering off the path and into the trees. A small car came into view. It was pulled illegally onto the path, facing outward toward the city, and had been left running.

Duo skidded to a stop, gun already up and pointed. Unblinking, he aimed. _Pop-Pop-Pop!_ The three shots hit in quick succession. The kidnapper dove sideways into the woods just as the tank exploded, lifting the car up into the air before crashing back onto the ground. Duo raced forward, teeth bared in a dangerous snarl.

xXxXxXx

Wufei spun around at the sound of the explosion. There was one person he knew who was always involved when things went boom. _Duo!_ He really hoped the imbecile was just playing around. Wufei ran from the tent, cell phone already in hand. He hit a specific combination, activating a certain function Quatre had designed so that he could call more than one person at a time. Trowa and Heero answered almost immediately. Quatre and Duo did not.

"There was an explosion south-east side," he snapped even as he raced for the pavilion, which was Harry and Duo's last known location.

"_At tent. 02 and Rabbit are missing,"_ Trowa reported, breathing heavily from his own sprint. _"In pursuit now. Woods, south side."_

"_ETA ten minutes,"_ Heero barked, and the line disconnected.

"Coming around the pavilion, location?" Wufei demanded.

"_Three hundred meters in. Exploded car,"_ Trowa answered quickly.

Wufei snapped the cell shut and ran.

xXxXxXx

Something big hit them. Harry screamed as they tumbled to the ground a second time. Sharp white agony speared up from his wrist as he was knocked free of his captor. He clawed hysterically at the smothering cloth that pressed moist and hot against his face. Free, he took a deep sobbing breath. Light and shadow, his vision spun, a scream cut through the air, startling him. His head whipped around. Duo was wrestling the bad man, a big knife stuck out of the man's shoulder. He lashed out, hitting Duo hard in the face, knocking the teen off him.

Timothy saw Harry. His eyes burned as he lunged forward.

Harry flinched back with a scream, terrified out of his mind. A boot came flying forward and kicked the man in the face hard enough to send him up and away. Timothy collapsed and didn't move again. Strong arms came around Harry's shaking body. He screamed, arching, trying to escape. He hit his bad hand and screamed again before going limp, afraid of more pain.

"Please, no. Please. I sorry…" he babbled.

"Shhh, it's okay now. You're safe. I've got you, baby. I've got you."

The words slowly penetrated through the haze of madness, and Harry rapidly blinked his eyes. Trowa! Trowa held him, was rocking him, keeping him safe. Harry clung to his savior, sobbing hard until his head spun and everything fell away.

xXxXxXx

Trowa climbed to his feet, Harry limp in his arms. The boy was still breathing quickly, heart hammering in his small chest with fear, and Trowa stared coldly down at the man lying on the ground. "Alive?"

"Yes." Duo's hand moved from the pulse point to the back of the man's neck. "Nice kick there. Let's just hope you didn't break him."

Trowa said nothing, feeling rather unconcerned about the man's condition.

Wufei burst onto the scene, dark eyes taking everything in. "Status?"

"One assailant down. No sign of back-up," Duo reported. He pulled the man's arms behind his back and lashed them together with a spool of wire he'd pulled from his braid. No one mentioned the spreading stain of blood on the attacker's shirt from the knife wound.

"Harry's okay," Trowa added. "Hurt wrist."

Wufei pulled out his cell. "01, we've captured an assailant. Meet at the park entrance for pick-up." He listened for a second before shutting the phone and turning back to them. "Quatre still hasn't answered his phone."

Fear stabbed through Trowa's gut, but he said nothing. Their priority right now was to secure Harry; then he could find his lover.

xXxXxXx

Heero pulled into the parking lot, tires squealing, face expressionless. He turned the wheel sharply, the car sliding sideways and stopping directly in front of the park's gated entrance. Shadows shifted and his team moved into the open. Trowa was in the center of the group, Harry hanging limp in his arms. Duo had an unknown across his back in a fireman's carry, his gun out, eyes cold. Wufei covered them from behind, alert to their surroundings as well as keeping an eye on the unconscious assailant.

Heero leapt from the car to help Duo settle his burden in the trunk while Trowa climbed inside the backseat with Harry.

"Status?" Heero demanded, running a critical eye over his partner.

"A-okay," Duo answered with a dark grin. "Can't say the same for the bastard." He smirked and viciously slammed the trunk lid closed. "Tro almost knocked his block off."

Trowa reemerged from the car, Harry tucked safely in behind him. "I'm going after Quatre."

Heero nodded, already moving toward the driver's seat. "Check in every fifteen."

"Watch out for Harry's right wrist," the brunet warned before jogging off, heading deeper into the parking lot where he'd 'borrow' a car.

Wufei slid into the back with Harry, Duo took the passenger seat, and Heero put the car in drive, flooring it.

xXxXxXx

Trowa careened around the corner, cars honking. The WEI building came into sight, and his heart dropped into his stomach as he took in the two ambulances parked in front. He was out of the car before it came to a complete stop and was running forward. The glass doors opened, a gurney rolling out. A crowd of people were watching, whispering. Trowa plowed through, catching sight of golden blond hair.

"Hey! Stop!"

"You can't go in there!"

Trowa shoved an EMT away and took her place, grabbing Quatre's limp hand. He pinned another tech with a fierce glare. "What happened?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to back off, sir!" the second EMT barked.

"We're family," a female voice snapped.

Trowa turned and saw Iria hurrying over from her car. She came to stand next to him and added her glare to his.

"I'm Dr. Winner, his sister. What's his condition?"

"We don't know," the man admitted reluctantly. "Witnesses described a hysteric episode before he collapsed unconscious. He's unresponsive to stimuli."

Camera flashes were starting to go off, and Trowa pulled the gurney toward the waiting ambulance, wanting to get out of public eye as quickly as possible. The EMTs approved of the movement and helped. In less than a minute, Quatre was loaded in the back of the vehicle. Trowa, Iria, and an EMT climbed inside, the doors were shut, and they were pulling away for the nearest hospital.

"How?" Trowa asked her.

Iria's eyes flashed up from her little brother for a moment. "His secretary knows to contact me in an emergency."

Suddenly, Quatre's eyes flashed open. Trowa caught sight of extremely dilated pupils before the blue eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Quatre's whole body arched against the gurney's restraints, a scream tearing from his throat. The EMT and Iria were shouting unintelligible garble back and forth as Trowa held desperately to his lover's hand.

xXxXxXx

Heero flung his arm out to brace Duo's chest as the trunk exploded. The back end of the car lifted into the air until they were nearly vertical. They tilted sideways, came down on Duo's side of the car, all four wheels off the ground. Glass shattered, metal bent, sparks flew as they skidded along the asphalt. Heero could smell gasoline; it was a miracle the tank hadn't gone off yet. He unbuckled his belt and was climbing out of the car before they came to a complete stop.

He slammed his fist down into the side door window. Harry was conscious. He clung to Wufei, making keening sounds in the back of his throat, eyes wild. Harry flinched and screamed as Heero yanked him up and out of the backseat, but then Harry's legs and arms wrapped around him so tightly that Heero had to fight for every breath. He cradled the back of the boy's head, pushing his face against his neck so he couldn't see the wreck of the car or his bloody brothers.

"Out! Now!" he barked at his two friends. "Move! Move! Move!"

Wufei crawled out the window, blood dripping into his face from a cut over his eyebrow. Duo climbed out the front, his cheek and hands slashed. They ran for it.

The tank exploded, knocking them off their feet. Heero twisted in mid-fall so that he landed back first, protecting Harry with his body. He slid, arching as the sharp pain of his skin shredding hit his nervous system. The boy was hyperventilating, whimpering like a wounded animal.

Heero quickly sat up, cradling Harry to his chest, trying to calm him. They were on a residential street; a shortcut to HQ. Civilians were looking out windows. They were terribly exposed. "Status!" he demanded, stomach sinking at the sight of Duo lying on his side, Wufei on his stomach, both limp.

A black van approached at speed.

Heero jumped to his feet. "02! 05! Incoming!"

Duo groaned and pushed himself up onto all fours. Heero stood over him, Harry in one arm, gun in another. He fired at the van as it came to a screeching stop. Bullets peppered the side panel. Duo was crouching, leaning against his legs, adding to his fire. The side door swung open and a concussion of light and sound bowled them over. Heero instinctively wrapped himself around the little boy in his arms as he went rolling.

His head rang loudly. He had no sense of direction, Harry tangled around him. Booted feet hit the ground, sounding like they were running in circles. A shout of pain, loud cursing; _Duo!_ Before he could move, something slammed into his head and knocked him out.

xXxXxXx

They pulled into the hospital lot and came screeching to a halt. Quatre had fallen unconscious again. His stats were all over the place. Trowa refused to let go of his hand as the back doors opened and the gurney was pulled out. Iria kept pace, shouting orders to the nurses as they raced through the hallways. They were rushed into an exam room, stock full of equipment.

Trowa put his back to the wall and watched as they cut Quatre's shirt off and tapped sensors to his chest. Wires were already hooked to his fingers. Machines beeped and squealed. More electrodes were placed on the blond's head. An IV was inserted in the crook of his arm. Iria was injecting something into the other one. The rapid beeping and alarms slowly became less urgent. The mad rush around the room stopped as everyone took a breath.

After a few more minutes, it was confirmed that Quatre had stabilized and most of the nurses left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Trowa demanded roughly, eyes pinned to his unconscious lover.

"I'm not sure, but from the description it sounds like he overloaded causing his central nervous system to crash." Iria sighed and rubbed her face, blue eyes strained. "This happened a few times when he was a child, but it stopped once he was taught how to shield properly. I don't understand what could have happened."

Trowa moved forward to stand beside the gurney, gently running his palm over the soft blond hair. "He's been using his empathy a lot. I've noticed he's become more sensitive."

Iria frowned. "He knows better than to let his shields deteriorate to such a point." Shaking her head, she straightened. "I'll have him transferred to our house. He shouldn't be around many people right now. Drugs can help deaden his empathy until he's strong enough to rebuild his shields."

Trowa nodded, stomach in knots. She practically ran out of the room, and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. His frown deepened as the call went to voicemail. He hit redial. Again he went to voicemail. The tense feeling increased, and he about jumped out of his skin when his cell suddenly rang.

"Yes?"

"_Barton, this is Une."_

Trowa swallowed hard, waiting.

"_Yuy's car was bombed three miles from base. Witnesses reported a black van appeared on the scene, gunshots were fired, followed by a second explosion. The van and Yuy are now missing."_

"Maxwell, Chang, and Potter were in the car with him. Potter was attacked at the circus. We rescued him and subdued the attacker. They were en route with the assailant."

There was a short pause. _"I'll shut down the port. No one will get on or off this colony until they're found."_

"Contact Catherine Bloom at the circus. Have her send me employee photos. The attacker was dressed like a performer."

"_Will do. When_ _can you come in?"_

Trowa stared down at Quatre's pale face. He knew he had to find the others, but he couldn't just leave Quatre to be attacked or kidnapped as well. He'd get his love secured on Winner property with beefed up house security, and then he'd help search for the others. "I'll be there in three hours," he decided.

"_Understood."_

Trowa clicked his phone shut. Closing his eyes a moment, he opened them and bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to his love's lips. They were cold, and the chill snaked deep inside him. When he straightened, he was ready to do whatever it took to get his family back.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke abruptly, heart pounding in his throat. Terrifying images ghosted through his memory: gun shots, being held painfully tight, shattering glass, screams… He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of Sage. He imagined his stuffed bunny was in his arms now. He imagined what his fur would feel like. He imagined his button eyes and mouth, forced the colors to become sharp as if he really were looking at the rabbit. Slowly, his heart began to slow, his thoughts stopped blurring and racing. Trembling but calm, he opened his eyes again.

He was curled up on the floor. It was metal, and he pushed himself up and took in the bars around him. It was dark, but he could see a little bit from the small windows high up by the ceiling. His cage sat in one corner of the room. There was a wooden staircase to the left that led to a shut door. Rustling sounds came from across the room.

Harry flinched back, hugging his knees to his chest. His pants were torn at the knee. Blood crusted the fabric and his skin. He felt achy and knew his skin would be dotted with bruises. His wrist twinged, but the white splint wrapped around it kept him from bending it. He took another deep breath. He was okay. It was fine. He'd had way worse before.

He heard a groan. More rustling sounds. A cuss word.

Harry's eyes widened, hope nearly strangling him.

"Maxwell, get off me," came Wufei's grumpy growl.

"Fuck you," Duo snapped back.

A black cloth was pulled away from a second cage in the room.

Harry crawled to the far side of his cage, tears burning his eyes. "Duo! Wufei!"

"Harry!" Duo pressed himself flat against the cage bars, reaching toward him.

Harry reached out as well, but a good two feet still separated their fingers. He pulled back, drawing his legs and arms close to his chest protectively.

"Are you hurt?" Wufei demanded.

"N-no. I'm okay," he answered, voice trembling.

"Ow! That's my hair!" Duo snapped, yanking his braid up and holding it to his chest.

"Maybe you should just cut it off," Wufei snapped back, glaring.

Harry couldn't help but smile. It was almost comforting to see his brothers acting the same as always. And it was a little funny that his two big brothers were stuffed in the same sized cage as Harry. They were pressed together, unable to really straighten even while sitting. It wasn't tight, but it was a little too close for comfort for these two particular brothers.

"I wanna switch to Harry-chan's cage," Duo whinned.

"Can you be serious?" Wufei demanded. He turned his attention back to Harry. "Have you seen Heero?"

He shook his head, smile disappearing as worry washed over him.

"Have you seen our captors?" Wufei continued, grunting as Duo's elbow slipped and hit him in the chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting out of here, do you mind?" the braided teen growled, maneuvering his arm outside the bars so he could feel at the lock.

Wufei grumbled irritably.

"Wh-why are we h-here?" Harry questioned in a frightened whisper.

Wufei held his tearful gaze, his expression softening. "I don't know, Harry, but we are going to do our best to escape. I need you to try and stay calm. Listen and watch everything carefully just like we will. Maybe they will reveal themselves if we are very observant."

Harry bit his lip and put on a brave face. "I'll try."

"Very good." Wufei smiled. "You're a very smart, brave little boy. I know you can do this."

He smiled tearfully back and hugged his imaginary Sage.

"Damn it!" Duo hissed, pulling back into his cage. "It's electronic. Can't pick it."

The door opened, spilling light down on them. Harry cringed as a bulky man came down the steps, a cold smile curling his lips. He wore all black and held a metal something in his hands. It wasn't a gun. It was blocky and wide.

"What the fuck, man? Didn't you have another cage lying around? Why'd you stuff me in with this asshole?" Duo demanded loudly, kicking the bars for good measure.

The man gestured threateningly with the metal thing, growling a sharp, "Shut up!"

Duo subsided with a murderous glare, and Harry flinched as the man turned to stare at him.

"Come on, boy. There's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Leave him alone, bastard! Take one of us!" Duo yelled furiously.

The man spun and fired. Wires and light snaked out and landed on Duo's defending arm. The teen arched and spasmed, his face an agonized mask. Harry hurriedly slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle a scream, afraid to draw the attacker's attention. Wufei yelped and cursed as Duo thrashed against him. Then it was over, and Duo went limp.

Harry pressed himself as far away as he could as the man crouched and swiped a card at his lock. The door popped open. Shaking, crying, he was pulled from the cage. Harry looked desperately at his brothers. Wufei stared back, expression blank, but his eyes asked him to be strong.

He bit his lip hard as he stumbled after the big man up the stairs. He tried his best to be observant, like Wufei had said. The floor was wood. The walls were yellow. There were no windows, no pictures on the walls. He counted three doors; one on either side of the hall, one at the end. The man yanked him through the door to the left, and Harry's legs gave out.

He sat hard on the floor, his stomach rolling as the unforgettable stench of burning flesh hit him in the face. Feeling kind of floaty and distant, he took in Heero hanging by his wrists, which were tied above his head to a thick bed post. His brother didn't have a shirt. His back was raw and bloody, while his sides bore black, blistered streaks.

A second man, this one with short black hair stood next to Heero with a red-hot poker. As Harry watched, the black-haired man pressed the poker to Heero's side. His brother jerked, wrenching an agonized groan from his throat as the metal rod was rolled down, pulling skin off in a wide stripe as it went. Bloody, blistering muscle was revealed, the edges of the skin crisping black.

A high keening sound floated around the room as Harry was yanked up by his shirt. He hung limp in the man's grasp, the sound cutting off as he sucked in a new breath. Cold eyes bore into him, but he couldn't hear. He couldn't hear anything. Couldn't see. He was dreaming. Dreaming…

A sharp slap. The world snapped into focus, a roaring filling his ears. A second slap. Habit had his arms rising to protect his face. He tried his best to push down the terrified sobs squeezing his chest tight. Uncle never liked it when he cried.

_Shut up, boy, or I'll shut you up myself!_

"Are you listening, boy?"

"Yes! I sorry! Please don't!"

"Put the brat down, Beck."

Harry fell to the floor, dropped by Beck who stood over him, still staring with dead grey eyes. Harry whimpered and curled into a small ball. He watched, trembling, as poker-man came over, his black boots so big Harry knew he'd die if the man decided to kick him, but he didn't. Instead, he crouched and tried to look into Harry's eyes.

Harry flinched and looked away, refusing eye-contact, terrified of what he'd see.

"Hush now. There, there. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

The sounds of boots crossing the floor. Beck, walking toward Heero.

_Heero_, Harry forced himself to remember. _Gotta help big brother._

"Hey. Kid. Focus, here."

Harry flinched as a poker-man tapped him on the head with the back of his knuckles. He looked up to see dark brown eyes staring down at him. The man smiled.

"Better. My name's Simon. And I'm gonna let you and all the others go if you do one little thing for me. Isn't that nice of me? Aren't I such a good guy?"

Simon paused expectantly, but Harry was afraid that he'd throw up if he opened his mouth. His eyes kept darting to the still glowing poker held across the man's knees.

"Well, Harry?"

The man's smile was fading, and something really bad was going to happen if it did. Frantically, Harry nodded. "Y-you g-good," he forced out past chattering teeth. The smile returned.

"I know! I love being a good guy. You'll help me be the good guy, right, Harry? Help me let you all go. Help me save you. Right, Harry? You want to help me, yes?"

Harry nodded again, gulping back tears. "P-please… p-please let us g-go…"

"I will, Harry. I promise." Simon stood and moved toward the fireplace. He stabbed the poker in the fire, eyes locked on Harry's. "I just need one little thing from you first. I need those numbers your uncle taught you, okay? Tell me those and I'll let you go."

Harry huddled down further. Spots of light danced across his vision, his body and mind locking up.

Simon waited for a minute before sighing. He took out the freshly glowing poker and moved toward Heero. "Guess I have no choice."

"I tell! Please, I tell!" Harry screamed out, reaching for his brother. "Don't hurt. Please!"

Heero's head lifted, turned. Sweat-soaked bangs hung into dazed eyes. "Harry… protect Harry…"

Simon laughed. "Gotta good bunch of boys here, don't we, Beck?" He lowered the poker away from Heero. "Well, boy? Tell me so I can let you go."

A loud crack sounded as the top of the bedpost snapped. Heero swung the makeshift club right at Simon's head. A softer meaty crack and Simon collapsed, the poker clattering to the floor. Beck roared and rushed at Heero's back.

The world slowed. Harry saw Heero's bloody, burned back. The way Heero staggered to one side, as if he might fall over. The image of his uncle coming at him, the pain that always followed. The determined whisper of…_ protect Harry…_ Rage boiled up like never before, and Harry _screamed_. He wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to let his uncle hurt Heero anymore!

A soundless concussion exploded from his body. Harry could almost see it as the force slammed into Beck, lifted him off his feet, and slammed him into the wall hard enough for plaster to crack. The man slid to the floor unconscious, leaving a swath of blood in his wake.

Harry sat frozen, panting, angry and afraid and sick, and suddenly Heero was there, crouching in front of him. He flinched but then leaned hard into his brother's chest, careful not to touch any of the open wounds as Heero's arms came around him to hold him close.

"It's going to be okay," Heero promised, voice rough and weak.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Harry. I need you to listen to me." Heero shook him gently, hissing as the movement pulled on his back. "Right now I need you to calm down. I need you to focus. It's really important that we get somewhere safe."

"D-Duo, W-Wufei, downst-stairs," Harry managed to get out. "Need k-key." He pointed at Beck's crumpled form.

Heero stood and stumbled his way over. Harry turned his face away. He couldn't watch. Instead he hugged his knees to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He tried hard to think of Sage, but he couldn't get it. Not completely. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Harry."

His head snapped up. Heero was leaning against the wall, trembling and very pale. Harry leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, trying to help and seeking comfort. Heero pressed a plastic card into his hand and pushed him away gently.

"Get Duo and Wufei. Go, Harry. Hurry."

Harry wasn't so sure he could. He dropped the card twice his hands were shaking so badly. He was scared to leave the room, scared of who might be waiting. He looked up into Heero's face to confess he couldn't do it. He couldn't help.

Heero stared down at him, expression intense. "We'll get out of here together, I promise, but I need you to do this for me. I need your help, Harry. You can do it," he said without the slightest sign of doubt.

Harry clasped the card in both hands tight enough to hurt his palms. He nodded once and ran before he could lose his courage. His brothers needed him! He wouldn't let them down!

xXxXxXx

Trowa had found Harry's attacker's name easily in the circus' employee records. Within seconds, Une had been able to pull up Timothy Walker's address. Not another minute later, Trowa had hit the road with a team of four under his command while Une stayed behind to assemble background information on Walker.

He flicked two fingers to either side of the door. The men split, pressing their backs to the wall, guns at ready. Holding his own heavy, black-matte gun, Trowa kicked down the flimsy apartment door and stormed inside. The agents rushed in at his back, fanning out in the apartment, calling, "Clear!", as they moved through the small living space.

"Agent 11, 12, take statements from the neighbors," Trowa ordered as he moved silently through the filthy den.

Dirty clothes lay scattered around the bedroom. The stale stench of mold and sweat hung heavy in the air. The two windows were shut, the blinds pulled. The buildup of dust revealed Walker hadn't opened them often, preferring the dark. The kitchen and bathroom were equally dirty and cluttered, but the living room was remarkably neat. Trowa claimed this space for himself, gesturing for the remaining two agents to search for clues throughout the rest of the apartment.

Alone again, he looked around with a critical eye. It didn't take a genius to recognize the television was the focus of the room. He moved and knelt on the carpet, pressing the power button. A blue screen appeared. Grimly, he opened the cabinet drawers under the TV and found the DVD player. He pressed play, intuitively lifting the remote and hitting mute. Harry appeared. It was the scene where Dursley had filmed him taking a bath.

Trowa shoved the eject button and practically tore the disc from the drive. He scanned the rest of the cases. Walker had a complete collection of Dursley's sick videos as well as a few others featuring different boys. Trowa grabbed them all and set them aside to be bagged. He moved toward the couch. He felt around the cushions, trying desperately not to picture the pervert masturbating there. His fingers hit a book. He pulled it out and smiled grimly when he saw it was a journal.

"We found two suitcases packed. One has clothes sized to fit Walker. The second has clothes for a child," an agent reported.

"A stack of money was in a Ziploc taped to the lid of the toilet tank," his partner added.

"There were no photos or personal mementos that we could recognize."

Trowa nodded. "Grab the videos," he ordered absently, eyes scanning the messy scrawl written on the pages. His heart began to pump hard. "We're going back to base. Move out."

He stalked out the door, moving quickly toward the car. He couldn't believe what he'd read. Walker had recorded everything! Trowa had a good idea where Harry and the others were being kept. Even better, Walker had confirmed who was behind it; the fanatical Earth terrorists Dursley had dealt with.

Trowa shifted the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot, eyes cold as death.

xXxXxXx

Duo held Harry to his side as he climbed up the stairs behind Wufei. The Chinese pilot was better at hand-to-hand, so he'd taken point. He glanced down as they stepped into the hallway, silently asking which door. Harry's eyes were a bit wide and his hands shook where they were fisted in Duo's shirt, but he hadn't checked out on them yet. He was coherent.

The little boy released one hand and pointed to the door on the left. Duo smiled, squeezing Harry's shoulders, near to bursting with pride at how strong Harry was being, and reached forward to tap Wufei silently on the left shoulder.

The teen moved forward quickly; Duo and Harry on his heels. They slipped into the bedroom to find Heero tying gags in the mouths of two downed enemies. Duo's eyes narrowed as he moved swiftly to Heero's side, more concerned about the teen's pallor than the wounds right now. Wufei remained by the door, on guard.

"Status?" Duo demanded, kneeling.

Heero had fallen to one knee, shoulder braced against the wall, sweat dripping down his face and back. Duo knew it must be agonizing, but Heero's expression was stoic as always.

"Harry, bring me the bed sheet," Duo asked, getting the child out of earshot.

The boy scurried away obediently.

"Drugged," Heero reported in a whisper. "Road rash, burns."

"Who are we dealing with?" he demanded, accepting the sheet from Harry and beginning to tear it into strips.

"Terrestrials. Want code. Black hair wants revenge. Woman his lover."

Duo hissed furiously and began to wrap Heero's chest. Harry maneuvered his small body between Heero and the wall, taking the makeshift bandage and winding it around his half before passing it back. They continued their work in silence. Duo eyed Heero, wondering how much of that junk they'd given him. Not enough, he thought smugly. Heero had still taken care of these two, which would have been impressive if he were a normal person, but such feats were the status quo for Soldier Boy. But how many more were they dealing with?

"I'll reconnoiter the area," Duo announced as he got to his feet. "Harry, keep your eye on him."

Heero opened his mouth to argue, eyes burning with fury at being sidelined, but Harry's solemn, "Okay," stopped him. It was vital that Harry remain calm and assist their escape. With Heero's injuries, a zoned-out or unconscious boy would seriously lower their chances of survival, and Lord knew Heero was all about the success of the mission.

Duo smirked unapologetically and moved back toward the door. Wufei gave a brisk nod as he slipped into the hallway. The Asian may be the hand-to-hand master, but Duo was the infiltration expert. His skills exceeded even Heero's in that area, since his partner could never really suppress his attack-head-on tendencies.

Duo ghosted up to the door across the hall and pressed his ear to the wood. Silence. He moved toward the door at the end of the hallway. The faint sound of conversation, male, reached his ears. Duo judged they were at least twenty paces away, one to either side. Not good. These were professionals. They'd situated themselves perfectly so that if one was attacked, the other would be in position to retaliate.

He moved back to the door where he'd heard silence. Again he pressed his ear to the wood and heard nothing. Taking a steady breath, he crouched down and popped the door open casually, as if the wind had opened it. Nothing drew the attention like something stealthy, whereas casual, common place motions went unnoticed.

He heard no outcry or comment about the phenomena, so he sidled closer, peeking around the edge. It opened onto an empty foyer. To the right, he could see a wide archway that led to an equally empty dining room. The front door was directly in front of him, and Duo ducked down as a shadow passed in front of the opaque glass. A second shadow also shifted outside the dining room window that was just within Duo's sight.

Carefully, he snaked his body into the room, keeping low. To the left revealed a living room. Four thugs sat in front of a TV turned down low. Two were watching some car show; the others were cleaning and loading several hand guns. Duo ducked into the hallway and hurried back to his team. Heero had moved up by the door on the other side of Wufei. Harry stood at his side, watching him dutifully. The little boy smiled when Duo winked and shot him a thumbs-up.

"We're positioned at the back end of a residential house," he announced quietly. "The door across from us leads to four armed thugs watching TV to the left. Front door straight ahead. Dining room with visible window to the right. Door at the end of the hall has two well positioned players on either side. Movement outside front door and window. Plan on there being at least two for each exit."

"We need to take black-hair with us," Heero added, eyes cutting to the still unconscious man. "He's connected to a known Terrestrial and may be one himself."

Wufei glared fiercely at the bastard. "Agreed. We need to find them and end this."

"So what's the plan? We're kinda cornered back here," Duo asked, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "And the clock's ticking."

He didn't want to worry Harry by pointing out they had no weapons, had to guard a child who'd likely panic at the first sign of action, and Heero wasn't at 100%. At best, they were facing eight armed men who've had at least minimal training, and they were going to figure out soon something was up when their downed comrades didn't check in. Besides, his comrades knew all of this without him having to mention it.

Wufei and Heero shared a glance before turning as one to the fireplace.

A wide grin broke out across Duo's face. "Awesome."

xXxXxXx

Trowa lay on his belly with a sniper rifle one house down from the target. He watched the two lookouts who were positioned on the roof, one on the north end, the other on the south, with a gimlet eye. The house was surrounded by nearly fifty agents. They had to handle this delicately. Not being on Earth, space was limited, and that was reflected in how tight the buildings were.

Only the obscenely wealthy could afford lawns or big gardens around their home, and even if these terrorists could come up with that kind of cash, all those estates were already bought and owned since the days when the colony was built. So the terrorist were per force holed up in the middle of a residential neighborhood, surrounded by civilian houses.

It complicated any military operation. Three feet of space separated the target house from the ones to the right and back. A small garden separated the house from the next one to the left, but it was small, only ten feet wide. The most space they had to work with was at the front, where the house faced the street.

The two sentinels on the roof were dressed like roofers. They prevented Une from being able to evacuate the area. It also forced the agents to move with stealth and subtlety. In addition to the look-outs, Trowa had also seen two men in the garden, supposedly working on the plants. There were no less than four window washers out front, and an unknown number within the house. There was no way to know were Harry and the others were being kept or what their condition was. They were stuck. Any hasty move could lead to their deaths.

Thus, Trowa was up on the roof, looking for a sign. He knew his team. Regardless of their physical condition, they would find a way out. Considering how every door and window was being covered by the enemy, it was only logical to look toward the chimney as the only means of escape. He'd been waiting for only twenty minutes when he saw movement.

Without moving his eyes from the roof, he reached for the laser in his breast pocket. He flashed it toward the chimney, strobing a message. Message delivered, he counted back from ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. His gun gave a muffled bark, and the south sentinel collapsed. Duo – for he could see the long, soot-colored braid – sprinted across to the north sentinel and grabbed him as Trowa's gun whoofed a second time. This one had been positioned too close to the edge, and if it hadn't been for Duo, he would have toppled to the ground, alerting the others.

Trowa watched as his friend grabbed the weapons from the corpses. He fed one down the chimney and took position himself in the left area of the roof, keeping a rifle for himself. His hand flashed: fingers, fists, fingers. And pumped up and down three times. Trowa nodded to himself. The others were bunkering down, with captives, awaiting assistance. Move in three minutes.

He got up and ran, agilely leaping onto the next roof and the next until he had a good view of the front. Duo pointed his gun down and began to fire into the room below him. The braided pilot moved in a circle as he shot downward, never staying in one position in case of return fire. Trowa began taking out the lawn workers as quickly as possible.

The loud sound of gunfire had civilians in the nearest houses screaming. Agents poured in from all sides as Trowa leapt from the roof, leaving the rifle behind. He dropped into a roll, jumped up, and ran for the house and his family, heart pumping.

_Please be safe,_ he prayed.

xXxXxXx

Heero kept Harry close to his side as gunshots exploded through the air. They were against the far wall, crouched behind the bed for cover. Wufei stood beside the door, the rifle Duo had dropped down to them in his hands. He fired several times into the hallway. Dying screams floated over the deafening sound of flying bullets. Harry pressed his face to Heero's stomach and whimpered. Heero rubbed his back, eyes unblinking and intense as he watched both Wufei and the fireplace. Their two captives were still unconscious, piled up in the corner, the gags in their mouths preventing suicide by poisoned molars should they awaken.

The gunfire ceased, but they weren't alone. Military commands were being shouted back and forth. Wufei yelled out their position. A Preventer agent appeared, gun pointed up.

"Take these prisoners into custody. I want them in interrogation immediately," Heero barked as he moved into the open, keeping a firm hold on his boy.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldier saluted and moved to obey, talking into his shoulder radio.

Harry never looked up. He kept his face firmly against Heero's side and let Heero guide him blindly. That gesture of complete trust constricted Heero's chest with a powerful feeling he couldn't quite name, and he held the boy even closer.

Trowa appeared just as Duo slithered back down the chimney. The green-eyed pilot immediate crossed to Heero. Heero gripped his shoulder, reassuring him he and the boy were safe, and the tall teen nodded, expression visibly relaxing as he knelt and murmured to Harry. He coaxed the boy into letting Heero go and coming into his arms. Trowa stood, the boy's legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around his neck, and eyes still tightly closed.

Duo took Harry's spot, gripping Heero's arm to support him. "You need to be looked at."

"Later." The drugs were nearly out of his system by now, but he didn't pull away from his partner. "I want answers."

"Wufei can start without you," Duo countered. "It'll only take a minute."

Heero considered arguing further, but the look on Duo's soot-smeared face made him hesitate. That was all the opening Duo needed.

"Where's the doctor?" he snapped at the nearest agent as they stepped out of the house.

The poor kid – though he was a bit older than them – jumped about a foot in the air. "That way, sir!"

Duo moved toward the disguised ambulance at a fast clip, knowing Heero could stop this at any moment. Normally he would have, but the worry in his partner's eyes stilled his tongue. He imagined Duo being injured and resisting treatment, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He supposed this was just another thing he'd have to endure now that he was involved with Duo. Heero sighed and relaxed into the doctor's care.

"Put him here," a woman called opening the back hatch of the jeep so Heero could sit. The back was stocked full of medical supplies.

Heero scanned the area until he caught sight of Wufei slipping into a vehicle with their prisoners and taking off for HQ. To the left, he spotted Trowa getting into the back of a car with Harry. Four agents stood guard around the sedan, waiting for them.

"Go," Heero ordered, gesturing to the car. He wanted Harry safe. The terrorists were dangerous. It wasn't impossible that they had a backup plan and were on their way with reinforcements.

Duo hesitated and then bent down to kiss him hard. "Let them patch you up, Hee-chan," he said warningly before running off to where Trowa and Harry waited. He jumped in the driver's seat and peeled away.

Heero watched him go, a small smile curling his lips. The expression vanished as he turned to the woman who was wrapping his torso in clean bandages. Now that Harry and Duo were no longer with him, he had no reason to temper his actions. "Hurry up," he growled with his worst glare.

She gulped and moved faster.

**Chapter end.**_** Please review!**_

**A/N:** So, whew, this chapter definitely left me feeling exhausted. Good news is that Hogwarts is just around the corner. One more chapter to finish this up and then there'll be a time jump. I would definitely bet on there being a few flashbacks to show scenes during the skipped years, but I think we've got the basics and it's time to involve the HP crew!


	13. The Other Side

**A/N:** A short chapter, maybe, but tantalizing for things to come! _(evil laughter)_

**The Other Side**

The new neighborhood the Dursleys had moved to was decidedly high end. Even with the funds Dumbledore had given Arabella, it had taken time to find a house in the vicinity. Then even more time to sell and move her things. She'd made it a priority to drive by and spend a day in the nearest park with the hopes of catching a glimpse of her charge, but it had been six months since she'd actually seen him.

Big purse in hand, full of cookies to give to the boys, Arabella walked down the wide sidewalk, enjoying the end of winter. The few trees on the street were beginning to bud. The snow glistened and sparkled as it melted away. The sounds of the city and families inside their warm homes created a dull murmur in the background. It was beautiful. This was by far the best neighborhood she'd ever lived in. It was like a dream come true.

The Dursley house stood at the end. Two stories tall, it was an old brick building with white pillars framing a red front door. A winter wreath hung there, and Arabella practically skipped up the steps to ring the doorbell. The sound of little girls screeching reached her ears. Maybe they were having a house party?

The door opened revealing a beautiful African woman wearing a dress and apron. Her thick lips pulled into a cheerful smile. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Oh!" Arabella backed a step and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm sorry! I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for the Dursleys."

The woman's expression fell. "Were you a friend of theirs?"

"Well, yes. I lived in their old neighborhood and was often called upon to babysit. I just moved in recently and thought I'd renew our acquaintance."

"I'm sorry, but they don't live here anymore." The woman lowered her eyes in sorrow. "They both passed on, but I believe their son moved into an aunt's house."

"Oh dear!" Arabella clutched her purse, feeling the blood drain from her face. "How terrible! What happened?"

The woman looked decidedly uncomfortable, but she caved to Arabella's obvious distress. "I believe Mr. Dursley got into some trouble with the law. He was arrested five months or so ago. His wife died during the arrest, they say. She must have gone mad when she realized what her husband had done." The woman glanced inside, worry in her expression. "I don't think they lived here long. Just a year. I hope we can make better memories here."

"Of course," Arabella agreed. "Thank you so much for informing me."

xXxXxXx

Evergreen Cottage, Albus' inherited home, was in utter chaos. Old newspapers were spread out on the large dining room table, their message disastrous. The Dursleys were dead. Harry had vanished. Vernon Dursley's crimes were unstated except for speculation that he'd been involved with Muggle terrorists.

"He should have stayed with us!" Molly wailed, eyes bright with furious tears. Her husband sat silently at her side with a grave expression.

"Ha! You couldn't have protected him!" Moody barked. "The whole of the Wizarding world would have descended on you and your children. What would that have accomplished, woman?"

"And you would have done better?" she demanded hotly. "You would have hidden him away and trained him as some sort of, of, child soldier!"

"Those Dursleys were the worst, Dumbledore. I warned you!" Minerva snapped, highly agitated. "You should have put a better watch on him than this."

"Especially more than a single scatterbrained Squib," Severus hissed venomously.

Arabella Figg flinched and began to sob into her handkerchief.

"Was it even as they say?" Filius asked quietly. "It could have been Death Eaters who modified the Muggle's memories."

"Why would Death Eaters stop to modify memories?" Emmeline snapped. She shoved a paper away from her in disgust.

"It's likely as they say," Remus spoke up tiredly, a single voice of reason. "Death Eaters wouldn't have left the Dursley boy alive."

"I hope he's all right," Molly whispered, looking up at her husband. They had seven children. The two youngest were around Harry's age.

"I'm sure he's fine," Arthur said as he pulled her closer.

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, looked around the table at the fifty odd people gathered there. They were all that was left of the Order of the Phoenix. They were all painfully aware that the Dark hadn't been defeated. It had only been pushed back that fateful All Hallows Eve. And now the Chosen Child was missing. Albus feared that without the precious child to guide and empower them, the future was doomed.

The room fell silent as he stood. "Mistakes have been made. It is essential that we move forward carefully. We cannot afford any more missteps. Severus, Moody, I want you to track down the Dursley child. Harry might be with them despite it not being mentioned in the articles. Arabella, you and Remus will go around to the neighbors and uncover the gossip about this incident." Albus looked over his half-moon glasses at the ill man. "You will do what is necessary to discover the truth among the exaggerations."

Remus nodded, expression unyielding.

"Fletcher," Albus continued, looking toward the scruffy man leaning against the wall. "I want to know more about these terrorists. Find me anything you can."

"Aye," the man slurred and slunk out of the room without further ado.

"I will contact my people in the Ministry. See if I can't get anything out of the Muggle Minister about this." Albus looked around the table at all of them. "We need to prepare. Stock up on essential potions, get rest, don't rundown your magic."

There were nods and a few verbal agreements.

"Very well. Dismissed."

xXxXxXx

Finding one Marge Dursley, guardian of Dudley Dursley, had hardly been a challenge. Not for men of Severus and Moody's skill. It took about two days. Two days where Severus, an ex-Death Eater, had had to work in close contact with the most paranoid ex-Auror in existence. Neither of them had been able to sleep, too busy keeping both eyes on each other. Moody examined every potion and scrutinized every spell Severus cast. It was like being followed by a mad dog, where at any moment the beast would forget why it wasn't pouncing on its prey.

Severus would have poisoned the bastard if he'd thought for a moment he could get away with it. Needless to say, he was highly on edge when they descended on the Muggle's odiferous hovel. The only good point was the fact they found the thing passing as a woman home alone.

He flashed a vicious smile as Moody secured their prisoner to a kitchen chair. Marge Dursley was grossly obese and wasn't handling the stress well. Her face was a grotesque shade of red/purple, while her gasping breaths and pained expression indicated heart strain. Severus drank in her terror like fine wine, admitting - if only to himself - that perhaps Moody had a few redeeming traits after all. Certainly the majority of the self-righteous Order members would have protested such… aggressive handling.

Severus leaned in close, making sure his face filled her vision. "Hello, Dursley. You're going to show me _everything_ I want to know."

Grasping her chin in his powerful fingers, he bore into her mind with glee. Distorted images, petty emotions, and physical misery assailed his senses. He shoved them away brutally and dragged his metaphysical claws through his victim's brain, willing the information he needed to rise to the surface.

Sadist he was, but he took no joy from what he found in the woman's head. An eternity frozen in a perfect moment, information etched itself upon his mind. Details he'd never be able to forget now, no matter how he might wish it. Severus yanked free of the swamp the bitch called a mind.

Marge Dursley toppled to the tile floor, convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Likely, she now had brain damage. Severus could have spared her most of that damage by a gentler exit. But after what he saw… He watched with a cold smile as she twitched and spasmed like a fish on dry land. His assault would never be discovered. Who would question a woman in Marge's condition suffering a heart attack? The bitch stilled, breathing her last.

"Was that necessary?" Moody growled, his wand leveled at Severus' throat. The old man could tolerate torture for a cause, but murder was unacceptable.

"The information I found is essential. I did the best I could; this couldn't have been avoided," Severus lied coldly, holding the ex-Auror's eyes.

"What did you find?" Moody demanded suspiciously, his fake eye spinning in its socket.

"Enough," Severus answered shortly. He turned and moved toward the front door. "Let's go. We're done here."

Moody stomped after him, his peg leg sounding heavy thumps on the floor.

xXxXxXx

Albus sat behind his desk in his office at the school. Severus stood before him, not quite meeting his eyes. The report Severus had just delivered hung between them. Guilt seared Albus' soul. He'd forsaken the boy in an effort to protect him from revenge-hungry Death Eaters. Perhaps Harry would have fared better with the murderers than he'd been with his so-called family. The thought nearly crushed him.

"You did well by not sharing this information," he finally voiced, clenched hands trembling. "We must keep this secret. Not even Moody can know." He wouldn't allow _anyone_ to use this against the child.

Severus inclined his head, saying nothing.

"Tell me more about this Asian youth," Albus commanded, desperately seeking a distraction from the knowledge of Harry's abuse.

"He looked Chinese and introduced himself as Agent Chang." Severus' brow creased as he frowned. "Considering his age, I would suspect deceit. He hardly looked out of his teens. However, there was something in his bearing that lends credit to his claim. As for him being a possible Dark wizard, there were no Chang Death Eaters that I knew of during the last war."

Albus tugged at his beard worriedly. "And what did he want with Ms. Dursley?"

"He asked about Harry's origins. He questioned her knowledge of his parents and the abuse the boy suffered at her brother's hands."

"Routine questions, perhaps," Albus muttered. Although he wasn't happy about the fact Harry's origins were being scrutinized, it did lend more support to the theory that the youth was a Muggle. A Death Eater would already know about the Potters.

"I find it noteworthy that he did not ask the whereabouts of Mr. Potter. I suspect that was already a known quantity," Severus added.

Albus' frown deepened as he stared hard at his young friend. "You suspect the Muggle government has Harry?"

Severus said nothing, but his expression was eloquent.

Albus sat back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He did not support the isolationists. He felt that the Muggle and Wizarding societies still had things to offer each other, not to mention isolation meant ignoring or executing Muggleborns, but he wasn't a blind fool. Muggle technology was a danger. The days of dissections and witch burnings were long ago, but Albus was aware it wouldn't take much to bring the return of such horrors.

Every Wizarding enclave around the world worked hard to keep the Muggle's ignorant of their existence. Some, like the Japanese magic users, had cut themselves off completely from the rest of the world. The Dark Lord's push for the same was what had attracted many of his followers. Albus could only hope Harry wasn't suffering in some lab somewhere. He feared he might just convert to the Dark side if that was Harry's fate after all the boy had given and all he'd suffered.

"We must find him," Albus whispered desperately, covering his face.

Severus shifted. "Has there been no progress in locating him?"

Albus shook his head sadly. He let his hand fall as he looked across at his friend. "Nothing. Remus and Arabella reported that the neighbors had never once seen Harry outside." He sighed and looked toward his phoenix whose head was lowered in sorrow. "I've tried every ritual I could. Magic cannot find him. He is not on this Earth."

"Is he dead?" Severus demanded. He took a step forward, his dark eyes burning with an emotion Albus could not name.

"I think not," he answered firmly. "Though I admit there is no way to tell for certain at this point, I am still confident we will see Mr. Potter again." Albus couldn't bear it otherwise. What kind of world did he live in that an innocent child would be required to give up his parents only to be forced to endure the most vile of all abuses by the only family he had left? What fate would then lead that abused, lost child into the hands of Muggle scientists to be tormented and tortured further?

Severus sneered. "And if we don't?"

He closed his eyes, his heart heavy with despair. "Two were marked by prophecy. We will have to hope we read it wrong and that it is Neville who has been Chosen."

"Giving up on Potter already?"

Fury flashed up in Albus. He leapt to his feet, magic crackling dangerously around him and causing the room to shake. "I will never stop looking, Severus! Never. Now go. You have students to prepare for. The new term starts tomorrow."

Severus, pale-faced, spun on his heel and stalked from the room.

Albus fell back into his chair. The knickknacks and instruments stilling as his magic faded away. Softly, Fawkes began to sing, but not even that could stop the tears that soaked his face. "Oh, Harry. My boy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

xXxXxXx

"Come in," Minerva called, unwilling to get up from her spot in front of the fire.

Her old friend and fellow teacher stepped into her sitting room, shutting the door behind him. "Any news?"

Minerva sighed and set down her tea cup to prepare one for him. "No. Albus cannot find him, and his contacts with the Ministry insist the officials in Muggle England do not know the location of Mr. Potter."

Filius took the seat across from her. He had to hop a bit to get onto the seat and his shot legs dangled several inches off the ground. She could only see his shoulders over the table, but his ancient face was filled with warm compassion and concern. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"We failed him, Filius," she confessed softly. "We failed James and Lily."

He reached far over to gently touch the back of her hand. "I'm certain we will see Mr. Potter again."

Minerva clasped the dwarf's hand in her own. "I hope you're right, Filius. I really do."

xXxXxXx

Augusta Longbottom stood silently in the doorway of her grandson's bedroom. The little boy was tubby. Much more so than her Frank had ever been. She didn't recall Alice being overweight, either. Neville was so unlike his parents. It was hard. When she'd been given custody, she'd thought it would let her stay close to her only child. She'd thought she'd be able to see Frank in Neville. But she didn't.

She knew her grandson had picked up on this disappointment. It wasn't fair to him, but it wasn't fair for her, either. Her only child. Lost, and yet not. Every week she went to see Frank and Alice in the hospital, empty shells that their bodies now were. She saw them every week and here was Neville. Their only legacy, alive and healthy, so why couldn't he be all that his parents were? Was it so terrible that she expected more from him?

Her fist clenched around the parchment in her hand. It crinkled loudly. Neville shifted in his sleep, his face scrunching up before smoothing out once more. Dumbledore, the old manipulator, had plans for her Neville. She wasn't about to let the war claim another son, but she was also aware of the futility of fighting fate. She was an old witch, from the old school.

The prophecy was vague, but Dumbledore was right. It did implicate Neville, whose parents had indeed defied the Dark Lord at every opportunity. Neville, who was born at the end of July. She wasn't sure how the boy had been marked as the Dark Lord's equal. Dumbledore believed it referred to the fact Neville was now an orphan, just as the Dark Lord had been. He could be right, and that disturbed Augusta greatly. She would never wish it upon her boy, that he be marked by Fate. Worse, she highly doubted her boy could handle it.

Neville was such a sensitive, timid child. He hadn't even manifested his magic yet, although she was certain it was there. Well, the prophecy didn't predict the Chosen's death. Whoever it was had a chance. Augusta's back straightened as she stared down at the sleeping boy. She would make sure that Neville had that chance.

"Gran…"

Sleepy brown eyes blinked at her through the darkness.

"Go back to sleep," she ordered, voice husky. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Neville's eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

Augusta smiled grimly. She would prepare this son better than she had the last.

- x X x -

Silence pressed in all around Quatre. It was like being swaddled in heavy cloth. He tossed restlessly, moaning as he groped after sound and life. Tears seared his chilled skin. A gentle hand brushed them away as a deep voice tried to sooth his fear. But Quatre was alone; it was like being touched by a doll or a hallucination. Trapped somewhere cold and dark, he was deaf and weak.

"Not real… you're not real… I'm alone… all alone…"

"Shhh, love. You're not alone. I'm here. You're safe."

Quatre's eyelids felt heavy, his vision blurred. "Tro?"

"Yes. It's me."

Quatre clutched at the strong arms around him. Trowa's skin was warm under his fingertips, his muscles firm. "Can't feel you."

"I know, baby." Trowa pulled him to his chest. "Iria gave you some drug to dampen your empathy."

A sob caught in his throat. "Why? Why would you let her do that?"

"You overloaded, Quatre." His chin was captured and he was forced to meet dark green eyes. "You nearly pushed yourself into a coma where we'd never reach you."

Memories slip-slid back into his awareness. Quatre's eyes widened as adrenaline dumped into his veins. "Harry!"

"He's fine," Trowa soothed, rubbing his back. "That happened nearly a week ago."

His fists clenched in the bed sheets, sweat beading his skin. "Tell me," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"The Terrestrials found one of Harry's 'fans' and hired him to attach himself to the circus. He was told to bring Harry to them when the opportunity arose." The brunet pulled him closer as Quatre began to shake and rested his chin on top of his head.

Quatre let him, not sure he wanted his lover looking into his face right now. The thought of Harry being in the hands of a sicko terrified him.

"Duo heard the scuffle." Quatre could hear a smile in his lover's voice. "He didn't bother with the front entrance. He cut his way straight through the side of the tent. He chased the man and Harry into the park. I arrived shortly after. Duo had the man on the ground and I finished it. Wufei summoned Heero. The attacker was secured in the trunk, Harry in the back. We couldn't get a hold of you. We feared you'd been attacked, so I separated from the group to find you."

Quatre closed his eyes tight, shame tasting like ash on his tongue. "I'm sorry."

He felt Trowa shake his head as his arms tightened around Quatre's body. "No. It was for the best. The terrorists had planted a bomb inside the pedophile's body. They set it off about three blocks from HQ."

Quatre gasped, eyes flying open.

"Heero was the most hurt. Road rash. The terrorists picked them up while they were still disorientated. They put Duo and Wufei into a cage, Harry into another. Heero was secured and tortured. A man, one Simon Caraway, had been the lover of the female we caught and killed. He intended to make Heero pay for that."

"Is he okay?" Quatre demanded weakly. He didn't know how much more he could bear. During all this, he'd been unconscious. His family, his brothers, had been captured and tortured, Harry had been in danger and terrified, and he hadn't been there!

"They burned him," Trowa admitted. "They brought Harry up to watch, as incentive to tell them the codes Dursley taught him. Heero escaped his bonds and rendered Caraway unconscious. Harry used his ability to knock Carraway's partner unconscious as well. They released Duo and Wufei. I was outside on the roof, waiting for a signal. We attacked and got everyone to safety."

Quatre frowned, a sudden detail standing out oddly. "How'd you know where to go?"

Trowa didn't answer immediately, but his hands never stopped running rhythmically up and down Quatre's back.

"Tro?"

"The pedophile kept a thorough journal of his dealings with the terrorists. He feared they would kill him once they got their hands on Harry. He was afraid they'd hurt Harry or even kill him, so he told a friend at the circus to get the journal to us if anything ever happened to him."

Quatre felt ill. The pervert had really thought he loved Harry. Even though, had he gotten his way, he would have forced himself on the child. And now they owed that bastard. It made Quatre feel slimy. That they'd needed that filth's assistance to keep Harry safe.

"Shhh. It's over. Timothy is dead. He'll never get Harry," Trowa murmured into his ear, rocking him.

"Where's Harry?" Quatre had a sudden need to see the little boy, to see that Harry was safe with his own eyes. It had been months since he'd shut his empathy down. Months since he hadn't had Harry buzzing away in the back of his mind. "I want to see him."

"He's sleeping. Wufei's with him," Trowa told him, not as an argument. He'd get Harry if Quatre wished.

Quatre took a deep breath, realized he was still shaking, and shook his head. "Leave him. I'm sure he'd just be upset if he saw me now."

"He'd love to see you," Trowa countered. "We've all been worried. You've been sleeping for six days now."

Quatre winced. He'd really messed up. "I'm sorry," he said again, voice hushed.

"What happened to you?" Trowa asked gently, stroking his hair.

"I… I wanted to monitor Harry, to make sure he was okay. I hadn't even realized my shields had degraded to such a point." Tears began to fall down his face again, and he grimaced. He hated how weak he was right now. Hated how much he still wanted to open his empathy. He felt so blind and isolated without it, even with Trowa pressed against him chest to toes, he still felt cold and alone. "My gift… It connects me to people, to the world. It's a connection that feels… right in a way I can't explain to you. It gets to the point where you just forget to turn it off. It hadn't even occurred to me that I should. It's like forcing yourself into a small, dark box."

They were silent for awhile, Trowa holding him as he struggled to even his breathing and calm his heartbeat.

"Where are Heero and Duo?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Earth. Caraway revealed that the Terrestrials are based in Sweden. They went to shut them down."

"He's injured," Quatre protested.

"Duo's with him," was all Trowa could say to that, and really it did make Quatre feel better. Duo wouldn't let Heero push himself to the point of suicidal recklessness.

"Where are we?" he asked, relaxing.

"Your residential house on L3. Wufei and Harry are sharing a bedroom. Harry doesn't like to be alone, even at night anymore. I'm in here with you, and Heero and Duo will get their own room when they return."

"How is he?" Quatre frowned and pulled back so he could look into Trowa's face. "Has he reverted to his previous state?"

"No." Trowa smiled and gently ran his fingers down Quatre's cheeks. "His mistrust of strangers has increased and he feels insecure alone, but he's actually grown more comfortable and confident with us."

Quatre yawned, exhaustion suddenly hitting him hard. "Don't leave me."

"Never," Trowa whispered as Quatre fell into darkness.

xXxXxXx

It had been eight days since the kidnapping, time passing in a blur. Heero's ears still rang with enraged screams and gunshots. It felt almost surreal to be coming home.

"We're baaaaack!" Duo yelled loudly as they stepped through the front door. He paused dramatically, but there was no response.

Considering how big the Winner mansion was, Heero hadn't expected anything else. He rolled his eyes as the braided pilot crossed his arms and pouted, only to turn at the sound of bare feet running down the hallway. Harry came bursting into the foyer, his dark hair escaping his ponytail to frame his face. His eyes lit up, and he practically tackled Duo to the floor.

"Brother Duo! Brother Heero!"

Duo swung the boy around, almost smacking Heero in the face with Harry's feet. "Hey, there, Harry-chan! I brought you some Swiss chocolate!"

Heero backed away from the pair, shaking his head. "Please take it, Harry. I think Duo has had enough."

"Hey!"

As soon as Harry's feet were on the ground, he flung himself at Heero. Heero winced minutely, as the slender arms came into contact with his still healing wounds.

"Missed you so much," Harry mumbled into his stomach.

Expression softening into a smile, Heero hefted him onto the hip of his uninjured side.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Love you," he whispered sweetly.

Heero pressed his cheek to his boy's in answer. "Where are the others?"

"Sitting room," Harry answered with a smile.

Duo bounced ahead of them as they made their way into the house, telling Harry about all the great things they'd seen on Earth. Quatre's L3 estate wasn't as grandiose as some of the other mansions, but it was still ridiculously big. Inevitably, whenever they stayed at a Winner home, they gravitated to the smallest sitting room, making it theirs. They found Wufei and Trowa there. Wufei sat on the couch. The papers scattered across the coffee table showed Harry had been in the middle of a lesson. Trowa sat in an armchair by the door, clearly exhausted.

"He's still not better?" Duo questioned as perched on chair's armrest.

"No." Trowa leaned against Duo's side in greeting. "Iria will take him off the drugs as soon as the craving to immerse himself using empathy decreases. Quatre recovered faster as a child, but that's to be expected. She's not overly concerned."

"The terrorists have been taken into custody," Heero reported, changing the subject. He took the seat next to Wufei, carefully sitting straight so his back didn't touch the backrest. Harry settled happily on his lap, still clinging to him.

"Or dead," Duo added with a wicked grin.

Heero shot him a suppressive look as Harry tensed on his lap. "The codes they wanted would have allowed them to hack into the colony water systems without triggering alarms. Une is in the process of making sure that those codes are obsolete."

"That is excellent news." Wufei shot a considering look toward Duo, who was the one most likely to play decoy and get captured or injured. "And you didn't suffer any more difficulties?"

"Nope. Smooth sailing." Duo flashed him the victory sign with two fingers.

Looking down at the boy on his lap, Heero ran a finger down Harry's nose. "Thank you. You really helped us stop the bad guys. All the people on the colonies, here on L3 and all the others, would have been made severely ill. You did a really good thing."

The little boy flushed a bright red and slowly shook his head. "I, I didn't do anything! I was scared and you got hurt and then you and Duo had to go away and..."

"What did I say?" Wufei demanded, eyes sharp behind his glasses.

Harry ducked his head, letting his hair obscure his expression. "Everyone gets scared, and it's brother Heero's job to stop bad guys. I didn't make it happen."

Duo snapped his fingers and pointed at the little boy with exaggerated seriousness. "You were scared, and what did you do? Did you give up? No. You stayed with us and fought back! That's what bravery is, Harry. Fighting back when you're scared. You're the bravest little boy I know!"

Harry smiled shyly, peeking out at them through his bangs. "Really?"

"Really," Heero confirmed and enjoyed the following blush his words invoked.

Wufei's frown softened into a thoughtful expression. "I think we should consider the possibility of Harry studying the martial arts. I would feel better if he could defend himself."

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide. "I'd never win!"

"What! No way!" Duo leapt to his feet and bent over the table to softly flick Harry on the forehead. "You can do anything if you try hard enough! I mean, we all sucked at first, but we practiced really hard to get so good. You can, too!"

Trowa tugged on the brunet's braid, forcing him to sit again. "Remember how hard gymnastics was in the beginning? But every week it gets easier and you're able to do more things."

"I agree." Heero lifted the little boy's chin so he could look into Harry's bright green eyes. "I think this is something that could help you in the future. Please consider it."

Harry searched Heero's face for a long moment before firming his jaw. "Okay. Who… Who will teach me?"

Duo grinned. "We all will at some point, but Wuffers will probably be best to start you off."

"Maxwell," Wufei snapped, glaring fiercely at the obnoxious pilot. "I know it's hard, but please try to use what little brain you have and remember my name. It's Wufei! Chang Wufei!"

Duo happily ignored him. "So now that Harry's on board, we'll be, like, a superhero family! We can name ourselves…"

Wufei jumped agilely to his feet and brandished his heavy book. "I refuse to bear a name you've chosen!"

The braided pilot grinned manically. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you have a name already picked out, Wu-man-chu?"

"We need no such name!" Wufei protested. Again he was ignored.

"Three cheers for the Chaos Crusaders!"

"MAXWELL!" Wufei bellowed in rage. He threw his missile, but Duo merely slipped off the armrest and danced to the side.

Trowa rolled his eyes at the two while Heero sighed, but he didn't interfere. Duo had weird ways to greet their friends after absences. Teasing Wufei mercilessly was one of them. Besides, Harry was giggling, no matter how he tried to hide it behind his hands. The little boy had come a long way. Just a few weeks ago such a violent display would have made the boy tense and uneasy. Now he seemed to recognize it for the game it was. This was a huge relief, reassuring Heero that the boy wasn't too emotionally damaged by the attack.

"How about the G-boys?"

"Shut up before I kill you!"

"GPI; the Gundam Pilot Invaders!"

"Even if we were to form such a group, you wouldn't be included! No one would work with an asylum escapee like you!"

"Oh, I know! The Ex-Terrorist Club!"

Wufei knocked a chair over as he lunged after the playful teen. Duo cackled madly. Another scream of rage from Wufei preceded the two bolting from the room in a wild chase.

Trowa got up, still shaking his head. "I should check on Quatre."

Heero watched him go, content just to sit and hold Harry.

"Will we go back to the circus?" the little boy asked sleepily after a few moments.

"Possibly," he answered. "We will stay here until Quatre is fully recovered."

Harry nodded. "I hope he gets better soon."

Heero rubbed his back, hoping to reassure him. "His sister is a renowned doctor and cares for Quatre very much. If she's not worried, then he will make a full recovery."

He looked down to see that Harry had fallen asleep, his head pillowed on Heero's shoulder. The boy had circles under his eyes, indicating his sleep hadn't been easy lately, so Heero was loathe to wake him. He shifted around until he was lying on his good side and had Harry tucked safely between him and the back of the couch. The last two weeks hadn't exactly been easy, and he soon found his own eyes falling closed. He'd only rest for a moment, he told himself, right before he fell deeply asleep.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **Pretty sappy chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I even made myself yell, "Kawaii!" Next: Harry is discovered by the Wizarding world. Bum-Bum-BUMMMMM! lol.

**A/N2:** If anyone knows **French**, would you be willing to look over my dialogue for the next chapter?


	14. Taken

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but it took some time to get this the way I wanted it. Hope you like it!

**A/N2:** A Big Thank You to **Lucile, Ly-Lan, Kitsune, Ashiel, and Petite Elfe** for the help with the French. Seriously! Thank you so much. I hope this chapter does you proud.

**Taken**

_~ Five Years Later ~_

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as a grinning Duo came down the aisle of the shuttle, tugging Heero after him. They were both a bit flushed, their lips red and swollen. Across the aisle, Wufei rolled his eyes without even looking up from his book.

"What'd we miss?" Duo asked as he flopped into the seat in front of Harry's.

Heero sat in front of Wufei, looking unselfconscious about the Duo instigated side-trip to the bathrooms.

"Nothin'," Harry answered innocently. "Right, Wufei?"

Duo's eyes narrowed instantly in suspicion, glancing back and forth between Harry and his Asian friend. "Uh huh. Why don't I believe that?"

Wufei turned a page calmly. "Because, impossible as it might seem, you're smarter than you look," he drawled, still not looking up.

Duo leaned over the back of his seat to glare down at Harry. Harry lifted his own magazine to hide a silent laugh.

"Fine," Duo huffed. "Keep your secrets. I'm gonna go check on Kitty Cat."

Heero's eyes cut toward Harry once Duo had slipped into the pilot's cabin. "We should be landing soon. Fasten your buckles."

He obeyed readily, eyes now glued to the window. Just then, the shuttle turned and the Earth loomed large in front of him. The gorgeous blue ball glowed brightly against the black of space. Greens and browns pocked the vast oceans and soft white clouds were scattered throughout. This was the first time he'd seen the Earth like this with his own eyes. Harry had seen it in videos and in pictures during his studies, of course. It looked just the same, but he'd never _felt_ it in front of him like this. It was as if Earth had a mental gravity as real as a physical gravity. He could feel it reaching out to touch him, or maybe _he_ was reaching out to touch the Earth.

"So beautiful," he whispered and delicately rested his fingertips on the windowpane.

"It is," Wufei agreed, his voice hushed with reverence.

The shuttle turned once more to face their destination and the view outside the window disappeared. Still, Harry could see the Earth in his mind, hanging like a precious jewel resting on a cushion of black velvet. It was something he'd never forget, and he sent a concentrated burst of gratitude forward, knowing Quatre had purposefully turned the shuttle to gift him with that sight.

Duo came bouncing back and he winked at Harry, telling him Quatre had received his message. Harry smiled back as his big brother checked his buckles, making sure they were tight before taking his seat and fastening his own. Duo wasn't a second too soon. The shuttle gave a little lurch as the artificial gravity snapped off. Harry grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being weightless.

As they descended, he was pressed into his seat as natural gravity asserted itself. He imagined what they looked like from the outside, a small metal bullet hurtling through the sky. They'd be glowing faintly now, a stream of smoke trailing behind them. Duo gave a loud whoop, and Harry opened his eyes to see Wufei's dark eyes glittering with pleasure. His brothers were pilots. This was their most natural environment, where they most felt at home. It was something Harry shared with them. He _adored_ flying of any kind. Lately, he'd been giving Heero and Quatre heart attacks with his flying trapeze acts.

"Please brace for impact," Trowa's calming baritone came over the speakers.

"Are you ready for this, Harry-chan?" Duo called back to him.

"Hell yeah!" Harry cheered.

Duo laughed. "That's my boy!"

It was weird. He didn't have any fond memories of being on Earth, so he wasn't sure why he was so excited to be returning to the planet after five years of living happily on the colonies. Harry glanced over at Wufei, catching sight of Heero, too, and he felt his expression soften. His excitement was mostly due to having all of his brothers with him. As long as they were there, Harry knew he'd have a blast.

The shuttle was vibrating pretty hard now. He wasn't afraid. Quatre and Trowa wouldn't let them crash. There was a heavy thump, jerking him hard in his straps. A second, more gentle one was followed quickly by an even smoother third. They were down. Harry looked out the window and saw a vast blue sky, a horizon that had a positive curve, and concrete as far as the eye could see.

"Do you feel sick?"

He looked over to see Heero already out of his belts and standing beside him.

"No. I'm okay so far." He really hoped he'd stayed that way, too. Wufei had described Earth sickness, and he really hoped he wouldn't get it. It didn't sound fun at all.

Heero gave a little smile. "Good. Stay seated until I say."

Harry nodded as Heero moved off toward the exit door, preparing for the gate.

Duo escaped his restraints and his head popped up over the seat again. He rested his chin on his crossed arms. "So… Whatcha wanna see first?"

Harry's eyes widened. "We don't have to go straight to HQ?"

"This is a vacation silly." Duo reached forward to ruffle his hair. "We can do what we want."

Harry scowled and tried to smooth it back down. He'd grown his hair out to his waist, and when it was braided it fell a little longer than mid-back. Even so, it was still untamable. A good portion still escaped to fall into his face and stick up at random around his head. Wufei repetitively told him his hair would be easier to maintain, look neater, and be less dangerous in a fight if he'd just cut it, but Harry always refused. Duo would give him a warm, knowing smile every time he did.

The thing was, he was very aware he wasn't related to his family by blood. It was important to him that he had a physical connection to each of his brothers. He had Heero's hair, messy and dark. He'd copied Duo's braid, and he wore wired-rimmed glasses like Wufei sometimes did. Harry and Quatre had similar European features and fair skin, while he and Trowa shared green eyes. In Harry's mind, these similarities acted as proof that they were family.

The shuttle came to a complete stop and Heero began opening the exit door. Duo helped Harry with all his belts, and soon enough all five of them were striding through the spaceport, their bags on their shoulders.

Harry tried to look everywhere at once. The concourse was huge compared to the ones on the colonies. And the people were so different. They wore all different kinds of clothes, heavy jackets and scarves, hats and gloves. Colonies had temperature control, so such things were never necessary. There were so many kinds of food, too! His mouth was watering just smelling the aromatic air.

"Is it winter?"

"No." Wufei shook his head. "Spring. However it is normal for this season to experience temperature fluctuations. Likely a cold front is moving through. It should be temporary."

Duo spun to walk backward, linking his hands behind his head. "So what's the plan, Harry-chan?"

"Since its cold, we can see the ocean another time. Let's explore Paris," he suggested.

Quatre smiled and rested a warm hand on his shoulder. "Good idea. You can practice your French."

Harry groaned, but he supposed this was the price he had to pay for having five multilingual brothers. They expected the same from him. "Fine, but I suck."

"Practice makes perfect," Trowa remarked serenely.

"I'll secure the car," Heero announced, breaking away from the group and jogging ahead.

The four remaining pilots tightened their circle to fill in the space Heero had left in their defenses. Harry walked in the center, of course. He smiled, feeling warm and protected. Reaching out and catching Trowa's hand in his own, Harry pointed toward an umbrella stand. "I'm so used to seeing decorative ones. They're so big!"

Trowa squeezed his fingers gently. "Do you want to see rain?"

"Yeah! And lightning and thunder! A real storm," Harry answered enthusiastically.

"Hah! The boy think's he's a lion!" Duo spun around to face forward. "Put your pride where your mouth is, little boy! Let's see, let's see… Ah-hah!" The braided pilot flung his arm to the side, nearly hitting Quatre in the face. "Foot long hotdogs! I'll have that baby in my stomach in a hot minute! Betcha it'll take you  
_hours_," he moaned dramatically.

"Hotdogs? Really?" Quatre followed his friends finger. "Wow. There are. Never thought I'd see that in the French spaceport."

"You're on!" Harry pulled free of his brothers, falling into step with Duo as they ran up to the stand.

"Two hotdogs, please!" they cried together, flashing the man behind the counter their best puppy-dog eyes.

Quatre smacked Harry on the top of his head. "En français, s'il vous plaît." The blond smiled charmingly at the surprised old man behind the counter. "Excusez nous, monsieur. Veuillez pardonner mes amis excités."

The man smiled and made a motion as if he were taking off a hat. "Ce n'est rien. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Harry?" Quatre prodded.

Harry sighed and met the man's eyes solemnly. "Um… Deux hotdogs avec ketchup et moutarde, s'il vous plaît."

"Very good, sir!" the old man exclaimed with a friendly smile. "You sound nearly as good as your friend."

Harry blushed brightly and sidled closer to Quatre, wishing he could hide behind him completely.

Quatre ruffled his hair. "He's been practicing," he stated with a proud smile.

"Bon appétit," the man said as he passed over a hotdog to Duo, who passed it on to Harry.

Harry took it with a smile. "Merci."

A moment later and Duo received his. They said their goodbyes, Quatre paying the man, and continued down the concourse. Duo walked beside Harry, the two sharing a narrow-eyed glare before simultaneously shoving the food in their mouths.

"Disgusting," Wufei muttered, looking away. "Did you grab napkins?" Quatre asked pleasantly, glancing at his lover.

"Yes." Trowa lifted a thick wad that he'd taken from the stand.

Quatre shot an amused look at the two children in their ranks. "Good."

Duo flung up his hands as the last of the bun was stuffed into his mouth. Juice and ketchup was smeared around his lips and his cheeks bulged around their burden, but his eyes sparkled with victory. He hopped around, arms held high. Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out as Duo choked when he tried to swallow. Trowa hit the braided pilot on the back, almost staggering his friend.

"Gah! Winning is painful," Duo complained, rubbing his chest.

Harry laughed.

The doors to the outside swung open automatically as they approached. Cold air blasted them. Harry's napkin was torn from his hand and he cried out, reaching for it. His stomach dropped, his eyes widening behind his glasses. There on the corner… a figure in black robes, a skull for a face, the eye sockets glowing an angry red. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he violently knocked the hand loose, falling back into a defensive position.

"What is it, Harry?" Duo asked worriedly, hands presented palms forward in a sight of peace.

Harry spun back around. The corner was empty. He felt blood heat his face. Heero had come to attention from where he waited by the car. His hand was in his pocket. Trowa mirrored him, blocking Harry from view from those still inside the concourse. Wufei was scanning the area with a cold expression. Only Quatre and Duo were looking at him as they stepped protectively close.

"Sorry. Thought I saw something," he muttered, ducking his head.

"What did you see?" Quatre asked gently, even as he moved Harry toward the SUV, urging him to get in.

Duo already had the door open for him.

Harry blushed harder. "Nothing."

"Don't give us that," Duo scolded. He shut the door behind him. Heero got in the driver's seat, Trowa next to him. Wufei climbed into the back with the backpacks. Usually that was Duo's position. His lazy brother used it as an excuse to sprawl out and take a nap. _"Harry."_

He bit his lip and admitted, "The robed figure again. The one from my nightmare."

He could feel the concerned glances his brothers were sharing over his head. He hated that he was worrying them. He just wished he could be normal for once. It had been years since he'd been plagued by so many nightmares. That was why they'd come to Earth for vacation in the first place. Dr. Bohren thought a change in scenery might help.

"Hey." Quatre stroked his hair, and Harry leaned into his side. "It's okay. You're safe."

"I know. I don't know why I'm seeing things," Harry complained tearfully. He turned his face into Quatre's side and huddled there. "I just want it to stop."

"I know you do," Quatre wrapped him in a hug and held him. "Just rest. I'm sure you're tired from the trip."

Something touched his shoulder and he peeked out to see Wufei passing Sage forward from his backpack. Harry blushed again, but he didn't deny the offering. He pulled the worn stuffed rabbit into his arms and closed his eyes. Maybe Quatre was right. Maybe he was just tired.

xXxXxXx

"How is he?" Heero asked as he parked in the hotel's garage.

Quatre looked up to see that Heero had turned around and was staring at the boy sleeping deeply sprawled across his lap. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, his expression was solemn. "I sense no bad dreams yet."

Duo smiled in relief. "That's good."

Quatre sighed. "Yes. Let's hope his rest remains peaceful."

Harry hadn't been able to sleep without having at least one nightmare a night for two months now. Nothing was helping. Not meditation with Wufei. Not dream analysis and therapy with Dr. Bohren. They did their best to limit the boy's stress, to engage him in things that made him happy. They'd gone back to L3 where Trowa and Harry could have fun and perform at the circus, but still the nightmares came when Harry slept. It wasn't encouraging that he was now seeing things when he was awake.

"I'll check us in." Wufei opened the back and hoped out. He strode through the gloom of the garage easily.

"Suggestions?" Heero asked the car at large.

"We should wait a few days. Give traveling a chance," Trowa suggested.

Quatre nodded in agreement. He wasn't eager to give Harry the anti-anxiety medication Dr. Bohren had prescribed, either.

"Do you think it's a vision?" Duo suddenly spoke up. "I mean, remember last June? That really bad night terror we couldn't wake him from?"

"That was nearly a year ago," Quatre pointed out.

"Just saying…" Duo muttered. He looked out his window pensively. "Sounds like Death to me. Skull-faced figure in black robes. Harry might be having some kind of premonition. He couldn't remember what he saw that night when his scar opened up. Maybe it was something bad, and we're getting closer to that time."

"Duo…" Quatre said lowly. He didn't like the quiet, defeated tone in his friend's voice at all. "Don't say that."

Heero turned almost completely around in his seat and grabbed Duo's face, forcing him to look at him. "Baka. Even if his abilities are evolving and this is a premonition, we will not die. We have too much to live for now to let Him win."

Duo smiled wanly and leaned into the hand on his cheek. "Thanks, Hee-chan."

Quatre blushed, feeling like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

Trowa opened his door and climbed out. "Let's go. Wufei should be done by now." He went to the back of the car and began to unload their bags, hooking them all on his arms.

"I'll take point," Duo called, jumping out himself.

Quatre scooped Harry into his arms as Heero opened his door. He could carry him easily. Harry had grown so much, but he was still petite for his age.

Heero paced protectively at his side as Duo walked a good ten meters ahead and Trowa took up the rear. They entered the hotel lobby. It wasn't the best hotel Quatre could have reserved, but it wasn't cheap, either. They wanted to travel under the radar, which meant they couldn't stay at places multibillionaire Quatre Winner would be expected to stay. Still, it was a pretty nice place. It looked clean and well lit. That was all that really mattered.

Wufei was waiting by the elevators, a key card in hand. "Room 1304."

Duo winced. "Really? Couldn't you get a different room?"

Quatre could sympathize. Thirteen was an unlucky number in Western culture while four was the number of death in Japanese numerology.

"Are you superstitious, little boy?" Wufei sneered.

Duo glared back and would have said something no doubt if Heero hadn't intervened.

"Move. I want to get out of sight." Heero snatched the card and practically herded everyone into the elevator.

Wufei and Duo moved to be at opposite sides while Quatre stood at the back with Harry. Trowa and Heero took the most dangerous position right in front of the doors. The elevator stopped at the ninth floor. An elderly couple tried to get on, but the two wouldn't budge and Wufei held down the door-close button. The elderly woman had a lot of colorful things to say as the doors swung shut.

Quatre's lips quirked. "Too bad you don't know French," he teased Duo. "You would have appreciated her creativity."

"I'll have to work on that," Duo said with a laugh, his eyes bright and lively again. "Care to give a translation?"

Quatre slid a sly look in Heero's direction. "I don't know. Should I, Heero?" He could tell just by looking at Heero's back that his friend was glaring hotly at the closed doors.

"If she tried any of those things, I would have had to retaliate," Heero answered darkly.

"Now I have to know what she said!" Duo exclaimed and folded his hands in front of him as he begged. "Please, Cat? You wouldn't leave me in suspense would you?"

"Let's just say she hopes Heero becomes amorous with a bus and a rabid dog in the future," Quatre answered and stepped forward as the doors opened.

Duo was shaking his head. "That's just wrong. I think I'm scarred for life."

Quatre laughed, but his amusement was short lived. Harry tensed in his arms, his face scrunching in distress. Quatre instantly opened his empathy and was flooded with utter dread. He gasped, nearly dropping the boy. Steeling himself from the painful anxiety and churning fear Harry was experiencing, he focused on happy memories and channeled the feeling to the distressed child.

He opened his eyes. He was in the hotel room and sitting on the edge of a bed. They must have led him inside. He looked down to see a very faint golden glow emanating from his skin. It didn't touch Harry, though. Harry continued to toss restlessly in his arms, his movements becoming greater the more the nightmare progressed. Quatre frowned and let go of his empathy. That was another thing that was different with these nightmares. His empathy didn't work on Harry during them. He couldn't help him as he normally would.

"Harry, wake up," Duo called. He knelt in front of them and shook the boy firmly. "It's just a dream. Come on. Wake up."

Harry gasped, nearly jerking himself out of Quatre's arms, and then went limp again, apparently falling into peaceful slumber once more. Quatre looked up at his friends. They stared back, visibly distressed.

"Maybe we should have traveled to America or Asia," Wufei voiced, hand fisted on his thigh. "Europe might disturb his unconscious."

"France is not England," Quatre argued tiredly. "They speak a completely different language and have separate cultures. Besides, this is where he said he wanted to go. To see Paris."

Wufei sighed. "Yes. I know."

"We're all just tired. Let's get some sleep," Duo recommended. He helped lift Harry and tuck him into bed. He stood back once they were done and looked around the room. "Three to a bed, or I guess one of us could take the couch."

"Tro and I will sleep with Harry," Quatre offered.

"I am not sharing a bed with Maxwell. I'll take the couch," Wufei decided and moved in that direction.

Quatre smiled as he watched Heero and Trowa share an amused glance over Duo's head as the braided pilot stuck his tongue out at their Chinese friend.

xXxXxXx

Wufei woke with the sun despite having gone to bed only a few hours before. He stretched and sat up, glancing over at the two beds. Duo was wrapped around Heero's middle, which conveniently left Heero's arms and legs unencumbered. In the other bed, Quatre and Trowa faced each other, sleeping on their sides, their arms thrown comfortably over Harry's chest. As he watched, the boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green. Wufei tossed his head toward the door and Harry smiled before nodding.

Satisfied that his message had been received, he used the bathroom and dressed in his workout clothes. When he came back, Harry had managed to extract himself from the sleeping couple. There was no way he'd been able to do so without waking either pilot, and most likely Heero had woken as soon as he felt Wufei's eyes on him. Still, none of them had chosen to get out of bed. It was early, and they understood that the quiet time of dawn was special for both Harry and Wufei.

Wufei led them out of the room. Harry walked along barefoot in his sleep pants and a t-shirt, wire-framed glasses perched on his nose. His hair was still bound in yesterday's braid, which meant it was half undone. His long dark hair fell around his face and shoulders. Often over the years, Harry had been mistaken for a girl, though it was happening less and less. Another reason Wufei wished the boy would cut his hair. He feared Harry's looks would attract dangerous attention from those possessed with perverse desires. Duo had pointed out that Harry would be cute with or without long hair, but Wufei couldn't help but feel long hair only exasperated the problem.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I saw an exercise room. We shall use that," Wufei answered. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Harry smiled up at him. "I don't think I had any dreams."

"Good." Wufei neglected to mention that they had witnessed a brief nightmare shortly after arriving at the hotel. Sometimes Harry wouldn't remember the episodes, and Wufei thought that was all to the good. The boy had been subjected to enough horrors; he didn't need to see more in his sleep.

The exercise room was empty due to the early hour. Wufei led Harry off to the side in a clear space between treadmills and stair-steppers and fell into the starting position for their morning Tai Chi routine. Harry stood directly in front of him and mirrored his body. They moved fluidly from one position to the next. Soon sweat began to dew their skin. Their muscles began to burn with the slow, precise movements. Calm wrapped around them as they fell into a meditative state. Wufei could almost hear the rhythmic thrum of waves off in the distance.

Finished with their routine, Wufei bowed low to his partner. Harry bowed back, and they straightened in defensive Judo positions. They circled, aware of the small space they had to maneuver in. Harry lashed out first, aiming for a vulnerable spot on Wufei's upper thigh. Wufei shifted out of the way and made a sharp downward kick, hooking Harry's leading ankle and pulling the boy off balance.

However, one of Harry's strengths was balance. The boy readjusted his weight in a smooth spin and was able to keep his feet. Wufei thrust his palm forward, aiming for his opponent's chest. Harry blocked and trapped Wufei's wrist between his forearms. He twisted, forcing Wufei to step off balance or have his elbow broken. In the same smooth movement, the boy's back foot came up behind him, curled forward over his body to land a solid hit on Wufei's ribs. It wasn't strong enough to do any real harm, but it did stagger him.

"Good, Harry!" he praised.

The boy smiled and moved back into ready position.

"Come on, you guys! We've got a city to explore!"

Wufei turned to see Duo leaning in the doorway. He was dressed and his hair was brushed and braided.

The pilot gave a lazy grin and tisked. "You look a mess, Harry-chan. Go shower and dress. I want breakfast."

"Will you do my hair, Duo?" Harry asked as he hurried to his brother's side.

"Course. Now scoot!" Duo aimed a playful swat at the boy's backside.

Harry laughed and ran off toward the elevator. Duo and Wufei followed at a more reasonable pace, but they were careful to keep the child in their sight at all times. Trowa was waiting at the elevator, holding the doors for them. Duo was going on about French breakfasts, crepes and fresh bread and hot chocolate. Harry was oohing and ahhing appreciatively, and Wufei shared a wry smile with Trowa.

Quatre and Heero were also dressed. They stood around a bed strewn with maps. Wufei glanced at it curiously as Harry and Duo disappeared into the bathroom. "What's the plan?" he asked curiously.

"Paris is about forty minutes out," Quarter answered, looking up with a welcoming smile. "We can get a new hotel there, or we can return here after we look around. It doesn't matter."

"Harry stated a wish to see the Eiffel Tower," Heero stated as he circled several places on the map. "Quatre would enjoy a visit to the Louvre. Duo wants to watch a few comedic plays, and I know Trowa and Harry will be interested in acrobatic performances. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"The botanical garden sounds interesting," Wufei admitted.

"I hear they are quite impressive," Quatre agreed. He straightened and ran a hand through his hair. "Sounds like we'll need a hotel in Paris. We'll never manage this in a single day. I'll make a few calls."

Heero nodded. "I'll draw up a schedule."

The two broke apart to complete their tasks, and Wufei moved toward his bag for a change of clothes.

xXxXxXx

The day went by in a blur of activity. They had breakfast at a street vendor, drove to Paris, went to the Louvre and spent hours looking at the various art works. Quatre had enjoyed the paintings, Harry had liked the modern art, and Duo had a great time admiring the naked male sculptures and comparing them to Heero's perfect physique, much to Wufei's dismay.

Lunch was spent at a restaurant next to the famous museum. Wufei had gotten his revenge by convincing Duo to order trout. The braided pilot had freaked when his fish was served with the head still attached, causing Heero and Harry to laugh loudly. They caught an afternoon play at the Shakespeare Theater. It was funny, but a bit crude and Quatre spent a good portion of the show trying to cover Harry's eyes, much to Harry's amusement.

Next they went to an evening areal acrobatic show, which was Trowa's favorite part of the day. This time it was Heero who wished he could cover Harry's eyes, not to protect his sensibilities, but to prevent the boy from getting any ideas. This had Trowa smirking. There was no way they could keep Harry on the ground. That boy had flight in his veins, much like the rest of them.

"Wow! It's so big!" Harry exclaimed as he looked up at the Eiffel Tower.

Quatre had purposefully arranged for them to save the renowned icon until evening, and Trowa had to agree the view was breathtaking. The large metal structure seemed to glow with light.

"Can we really go up there?" Harry demanded, tugging on Quatre's arm in an attempt to get them all to walk faster.

"Yes, Harry. We can go up," Quatre answered with a fond smile, his eyes sparkling.

"Race you!" Duo challenged as he ran ahead.

Harry turned and took off, hot on his heels, their braids flying out behind them. Heero sprinted after the two. They were out in the open. It was dangerous to split up too much, so Trowa and the others jogged after the group.

A French guard tried to block them from the elevator, but Quatre stepped forward and within minutes the man was falling all over himself to let them pass. The man tried to get on the elevator to take them up, but Heero blocked him and Quatre turned him away with a polite smile and gentle words. The six of them climbed onto the old elevator and Trowa closed the metal gate.

"It's stuck!" Duo complained as he tried to throw the lever.

"Put some back into it," Wufei snapped.

Harry reached forward, gloved hand palm out. The lever snapped forward, and they began to rise slowly into the air, the metal arms of the monument caging them in protectively.

"Good one, Harry-chan!" Duo cheered.

"Are you warm enough?" Quatre asked as he tugged Harry's white scarf closer around his throat.

Harry smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

Trowa felt a pang of affection. Most boys Harry's age would chafe at their over-protectiveness, but Harry enjoyed every minute of it. Unlike most, Harry knew better than to take family for granted. Trowa put a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling softly when Harry leaned into his side.

Everyone fell silent as the city of Paris expanded beneath their feet. The city lights sparkled and twinkled like the night sky. The tall buildings contrasted with those on the ground, giving the view an almost tangible depth. They piled out of the elevator onto the viewing platform. The cold wind stung Trowa's cheeks and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his down jacket.

After making a circuit, he and Quatre came to stop looking out over the river. Trowa wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and pressed their cheeks together. Quatre leaned back against him, resting his hands over Trowa's arms. Trowa could hear Wufei pointing out where they'd been that day to Harry and the boy asking questions about the city's history. Duo and Heero were tossing banter back and forth a few meters away.

"You rented the whole place?"

"Maybe," Quatre answered with a smirk.

"Thought we were laying low."

"This was worth it," the blond answered softly.

Trowa said nothing, silently agreeing. Their family was together, high above the ground, safe away from the crowds. Quatre was right. This was exactly what they needed to unwind after such a busy day. He turned his love and pressed him back against the railing. The blond's cheeks were rosy from the cold, his blue eyes an enticing sapphire under the soft lights. Quatre's fingers slid up into his hair, fisting at the back of his head to pull him in for a deep kiss, their bodies pressed together for warmth.

A flare of light and a hot wave of heat, Harry's high voice crying out. Trowa spun, gun out, as Heero's gun went off. Wufei tackled Harry to the ground, covering his body protectively with his own. Trowa fired at the moving target even as his eyes widened at the blazing bird hovering above their heads. The creature screeched, the sound so sharp that it brought tears of pain to Trowa's eyes.

"What the fuck!" Duo yelled out.

"Harry! Get to the elevator!" Quatre ordered, gun in hand.

Cracks of gunfire had Trowa diving to the floor, pulling Quatre down with him.

"Fuck!" Duo exclaimed again.

Trowa whipped his gun toward the noise and fired, even as his brain screamed the impossibility of what he was seeing. A man in black robes stood on the metal beam of the Eiffel Tower several meters out from the platform. Even Trowa would hesitate to climb out there in such high winds. His target staggered back, his expression one of utter shock as he toppled off the beam.

A cry from closer to Heero and Duo, a man's scream trailing off as he plummeted to certain death. And how had the enemy gotten into position? Had they climbed from the ground? Had they been dropped off by silent chopper? He scanned the night sky but saw nothing.

Heero and Duo were still firing at someone else on their end. A series of loud cracks, and a man appeared on the platform directly in front of Harry who was crawling with Wufei toward the elevator. Trowa opened fire. A streak of flame dove down on Wufei, the man disappeared with another cracking sound. Trowa dove forward, closer to Harry as a steak of red light came toward him from the side.

Quatre wasn't as fast. He was firing on the bird, hadn't seen the threat because Trowa blocked it from view. His body arched as he was flung back. He collapsed against the fenced railing and lay unmoving.

"Quatre!" Trowa screamed.

"Wufei!" Harry echoed him.

Trowa rolled to his feet, came up with a second gun in hand. He was firing in a wild circle around him. "Run, Harry! Go!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and bolted for the elevator door.

"Down!" Duo yelled.

Trowa obeyed instantly, sliding next to his husband and covering him with his body just as Duo's flash bomb went off.

There were pained screams from their attackers as they were blinded. Trowa moved fast, dragging Quatre toward the elevator. Harry reached for the blond just as there was a sharp crack right next to Trowa. He flinched to the side, gun coming round. A flash of light hit him, flinging him backward and tearing the gun from his hand. His back hit the wall hard. From the corner of his eye he saw Duo fall. Heero roared and tackled the assailant. A sharp crack and Heero was up, running for the man who'd attacked Trowa.

"Heero!" Trowa yelled just as a crack sounded and a robed figure appeared behind his friend.

Heero spun, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The attacker staggered as Heero's powerful kick landed on his side, but he still managed to get off a flash of light from his weapon. Heero fell. Trowa panted hard with adrenaline and rage. The bodies of his family littered the ground. He was pressed against the wall next to the elevator. Harry was in there. Trowa could hear his fast, panicked breaths.

"Go, Harry!" he screamed as he charged forward recklessly, ordering the boy to send the elevator down, hoping to buy enough time.

The world snapped shut on his mind, and he collapsed unconscious.

xXxXxXx

Harry watched Trowa fall, horrified. It had all happened so fast, less than three minutes. He had no idea what was happening. It was like a nightmare. _Please, God, let this just be a dream,_ he prayed near hysterically. A robed man came toward him and he screamed, pushing out with all his strength. The man yelled as he was flung back, hit the railing and toppled over.

Harry scrambled to his feet, screaming, "Stay away from me! Back off! All of you!"

Quatre was closest and he thrust his hand forward, closed his gloved hand around air, and pulled it back toward him. The blond slid across the metal floor and hit the back of the elevator feet first. His body was limp, boneless, and Harry felt himself sway as he took in his brother's pale, still face.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead," he unknowingly muttered under his breath.

A second robed figure approached. This one was a woman. "Harry, I know this is confusing, but…"

"I said stay away!" he screamed, again lashing out, but the woman dodged to the side.

Harry reached toward Trowa, but before he could pull him into the elevator, fire exploded in front of his face. Harry cried out, protecting his face with his arms. He felt something hit him. He hit the back of the elevator wall hard and was sucked down into blackness. He fought it with all the strength he had. Fought the suffocating darkness until his eyes came open.

He was lying on his stomach, cheek pressed to cold metal. Someone was standing next to him, another was crouched down. He moved his head to see all five of his brothers being sat up against the fence railing. Another man with dark, greasy hair stood in front of Trowa, a stick pointed at his head.

"_Obliviate,"_ the man snapped firmly, thrusting the stick forward.

"No!" Harry got to his hands and knees only to be pulled against someone's chest.

"It's okay, Harry. They aren't dead," the man promised.

Harry tried to work his elbows between them to get away, but the man's arms were strong. As strong as Heero's!

"Get off me!"

"_Obliviate,"_ the dark-haired man said again, this time over Quatre.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" Harry screamed out desperately.

"You should be thankful we're not killing them," the woman said with a glare.

Harry stared up at her defiantly.

"_Obliviate…"_ the man snapped again, this time hitting Duo.

"_Stupefy,"_ the woman hissed, pointing a stick at Harry.

Harry's vision flared red as he fell back into darkness.

xXxXxXx

Albus stood abruptly as Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. His floo flared green a moment later and Severus stepped into his office. "Well?" he demanded anxiously.

"We have him. Pomfrey is giving him a checkup. We lost Podmore and Doge. Diggle was injured and is also being seen to by Pomfrey."

Albus' fists clenched. Sturgis and Elphias were old, good friends. They were dead? "What happened?"

"Potter was with a military group. Five members. We had no chance to talk to them or make peace. They had weapons and attacked instantly. We had no choice but to subdue them. Potter reacted unfavorably and attacked with wandless magic. We were able to Stun him, but he threw off the Lupin's charm. He woke while I was altering the soldiers' memories and became hysterical. Vance Stunned him again, and I gave him a potion. He shouldn't wake for a few more hours at least."

"Merlin." Albus braced himself against his desk, feeling sick to his stomach. "So he _was_ with the Muggle military all this time. Did he show evidence of training?"

"Yes." Severus frowned. "It's highly likely he's been brainwashed. He reacted quite violently to our subduing his team. He will not be cooperative when he wakes. He sees us as the enemy, not as his rescuers."

Albus felt a pang at that. "Thank you, Severus. How much did you erase?"

"If he's been with the military, likely they'll have extensive records on Potter. It seemed unrealistic to hope erasing Potter from their memories would keep the boy safe from them. Instead, I erased the memories of the fight and instead planted a memory of Potter stepping away from the group and flinging himself over the railing to commit suicide. I conjured a duplicate of Elphias' body and let it drop from the height so there would be biological evidence. Hopefully, they will report the incident back to their superiors and the Muggles won't search for the boy."

"I see." Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anything else?"

"I recognized one of the soldiers as the Asian youth who questioned Marge Dursley."

Albus nodded. "Thank you, Severus. I'm glad you came back safe."

Severus didn't respond to this, he merely turned and flooed back to his quarters in the dungeons.

Albus didn't waste time. He immediately set off for the Hospital Wing. He met Dedalus coming out. The elderly man had his shoulder bandaged, his arm in a sling. Albus gripped his good shoulder gently, his chest tightening at seeing the grief on Dedalus' face. The old scholar had been close friends with Elphias for over six decades. They were as close as brothers.

"Dedalus…"

"I'm glad we got the boy back," the old man stated, hunching his shoulders. "Contact me if you need anything else."

"I will, old friend, as long as you do the same."

Dedalus nodded and moved around Albus.

Albus watched him go for a moment before entering the infirmary. Poppy was standing next to a bed, the figure lying in it still and small. Tears burned Albus' eyes as he caught sight of the young teen's face. For five years, he'd been praying for the safe return of this boy. Harry was home at last.

"How is he?" he asked quietly.

"In very good shape, actually." Poppy smiled up at him. "There are old scars and the shadows of old broken bones, but he is in great physical condition. In fact, he's muscles are strong and flexible, suggesting he is quite athletic. He's a little short for his age, but he's within the acceptable zone for his weight."

"Good, good." Albus smiled down at the boy and gently brushed his bangs from his face.

A lightning bolt scar stood out on his otherwise unblemished skin, and his happiness dimmed. Harry was home, but the boy's trials were not yet over. There was a long road ahead of him to recover from whatever he'd suffered at the hands of the military, but Albus would do whatever it took to protect the child and keep him safe.

xXxXxXx

Quatre came awake with a gasp, heart thudding fast and hard in his chest. He scrambled to his feet as the memory of Harry climbing over the rail and jumping off played in front of his eyes. He looked desperately over the railing and paled as he caught sight of the emergency lights below, the ambulances and police cars.

An agonized moan reached his ears and he looked down numbly at Duo. The braided pilot rocked back and forth, a sound of terrible pain escaping his lips.

Wufei got to his feet and stood next to Quatre, looking down at the horrific scene below them. His knuckles turned white where they griped the rail. "Why?" he asked in a dead voice. "Why would you…?"

"No! Harry!" Duo suddenly exploded to his feet and ran at the railing. "HARRY!"

Heero caught his lover just before Duo went over after their boy. He held onto the screaming, sobbing man mercilessly. Quatre flinched away from Heero's dark eyes. They were empty. Worse even than when they had first met Heero.

"Where are we?"

Quatre's eyes snapped down. Trowa sat, turned sideways and leaning against the fence. His temple was pressed into the metal links, a haunted expression tightening his features.

"What are we doing here?"

Quatre felt tears burn their way down his cheeks. His husband had suffered traumatic amnesia years before. His memory was a delicate thing. Seeing Harry… Likely, it had broken his husband's mind once more. "Trowa…" he rasped, sobs catching in his throat. "Tro…"

Trowa let himself be pulled into Quatre's arms, but he made no move to return the embrace. "Why is Duo crying? Where's Harry? What happened? Quatre? Where's Harry?"

Quatre couldn't take it. He broke down into heart-wrenching sobs, burying his face against Trowa's strong chest. "Allah, please, no, not Harry…" His chest burned with every breath, his pathetic prayer coming way too late.

He lifted his head as he heard someone storm over to the elevator. Through blurry eyes and ringing ears, he watched Wufei slam the elevator door shut and leave them. Quatre couldn't even imagine going down there. The thought of seeing Harry's body… He turned and vomited all over the metal floor.

Trembling, he leaned into Trowa's side.

"Let me go," Duo demanded, voice husky and raw. "Heero. Let go."

Duo was released and he staggered over toward the elevator doors. He bent and lifted something in his hands. It was Harry's long white scarf. The braided pilot fell to his knees and pressed the material to his face. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as he wept.

"Heero," Quatre begged, looking up at the one who always gave them such strength.

Heero stared down at him with dead eyes.

Bile burned the back of his throat. There was no recovering from this. Harry, their precious boy… their brother, their student, their child… without him… they were lost. He watched uncomprehending as Heero pulled out his gun and press it to his shoulder. Quatre cried out, reaching for the deranged man, but he couldn't stop him as Heero pulled the trigger…

Quatre's breath caught as it clicked, empty.

Heat flared in Heero's eyes. "Duo… Duo!"

The braided pilot shook his head, curling in on himself.

"Where's your gun? Show me!" Heero commanded, voice snapping like a whip.

"Take it, you bastard!" Duo screamed. He pulled it clear of his jacket and flung it toward him blindly.

Heero caught the gun easily and aimed toward the roof. He fired, but again it clicked empty. Quatre, puzzled, shifted away from Trowa to reach for his own weapon. He took out the magazine. Only four bullets remained. His eyes widened.

Suddenly, Heero was in motion, stalking around the platform. "Bullet scars," he announced, expression grim.

"Oh Allah," Quatre gasped, heart fluttering, head spinning.

Duo was frantically checking his skin for any evidence of a needle mark, for evidence they'd been drugged. "Harry, oh god, oh god…" he muttered, still choked with tears.

"Harry's alive," Heero announced, an insane fury burning in his midnight eyes. "He was taken."

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **Whew! This chapter had me in knots. Whatcha think? Better or worse than you were expecting?


	15. An Act of War

**A/N: **Happy belated Thanksgiving!

**An Act of War**

Harry groaned, his head throbbing. Blinking blurry eyes, he sat up in an unfamiliar bed. There, beside him, was a nightstand. Through blurry eyes, he caught the glint of metal, his glasses. He pulled them on, his stomach sinking as he remembered what had happened. He'd been kidnapped. His brothers… They'd been hurt, maybe killed!

He jumped from the bed and raced for the only door. It was locked; the handle didn't budge an inch when he yanked on it. Backing up, he thrust both hands forward, screaming in exertion as he pushed his energy forward. The blow hit the door and _bounced_. Harry gasped as he was flung backward forcefully. His head smacked into the opposite wall, making his ears ring, and he slid to the ground with a groan.

When he was no longer seeing stars, he took careful stock of the room. There was a nightstand by the bed. The two drawers revealed socks, underwear, slacks, and button-down shirts all in his size. Feeling queasy, he stepped away, attention drawn to the alcove across the room. A small toilet, sink, and shower stall were nestled inside. No mirror, tooth brush, hair brush, or soap… Nothing but a single towel and one roll of toilet paper.

Not good. So not good. With the bathroom and running water, he could be kept in here for a very long time without ever seeing his kidnappers. He could survive weeks without food. No contact meant no chance for escape. He had to get out of here. He had to get back to his brothers.

Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He forced his heart rate to slow and pushed all his anxiety into a dark corner of his mind. He was in enemy hands. He had to assume they were watching him. He couldn't show weakness.

Descending into an emotionless mentality that he'd learned from Heero, Harry wrapped himself in thick layers of practicality and logic. Worrying accomplished nothing right now. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on what-if's. He had to focus on what he had available to him. Humans were flawed creatures. His abductors would make mistakes, and he had to be ready to take advantage of that.

Face blank, Harry looked around him with calculating eyes. The only other things in the room were a desk and chair. On the desk, there was an envelope addressed to Harry Potter sitting on top of what looked like a photo album. He ignored both and opened the single drawer, hoping for a letter opener, anything that could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately, he found only strangely thick paper and long feathers.

He stared down at the letter for a moment before he sat in the chair and opened it. He knew he was playing into the enemy's hands by reading it, but maybe if he played their game, he'd draw them inside, draw them into conversation. He needed something he could take advantage of.

_Dear Harry,_

_I fear a conversation is beyond us at the moment. Therefore I have penned this letter, hoping to at least begin to make things clearer. I know you must be frightened and confused right now. Please be assured that you are in no danger. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school your mother and father attended from the ages of eleven to seventeen. I was given a sacred charge upon their deaths to welcome you to this school upon your eleventh birthday. Unfortunately, you were not within range to receive my invitation at that time. Upon your return to Earth, I was alerted and sent forth those to receive you. I deeply regret the conflict that resulted. I know you must not believe me, but I really do mean you no harm. I hope in time you will come to see this for yourself._

_Harry, I wish there were an easier way to explain what has transpired. Please keep an open mind. Everything I say here is the truth. You see, my boy, there is a hidden society living within those on Earth. Your parents are from this secret society, and you were born to it as well. Those in this special society have been gifted with certain powers. We use this power to keep our world separate from the world of those people who aren't so gifted. That is how we have lived for centuries, and it is the reason you have no knowledge of our existence._

_This power is magic, Harry. You are a wizard, as your father was a wizard and your mother a witch. The school I head is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have left you with your family photo album. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. The woman with red hair is your mother. The man with glasses is your father. Please take time to look through it. When you are ready to hear the answers to your questions, write me back and we shall talk. I look forward to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Harry coolly closed the letter. Even if the man were telling the truth, why had he not approached in a non-threatening manner? If his intentions were so pure, why had he sent men to ambush them at the top of the Eiffel Tower? If Harry were not a prisoner, why was he in a locked room with less than the bare essentials? This Dumbledore was a fool if he thought Harry would be so easily taken in.

Setting the missive aside, Harry slowly opened the photo album. He watched the moving people, his expression still, in the flat, otherwise normal pictures. Those in the photographs waved and smiled, walked around, and ran into and out of sight.

Harry took in the black robes and felt dread. He forced the hovering terror from his nightmares at bay by focusing on the kids' faces. There were a lot of a little red-haired girl with a boy who had greasy, black hair. The boy with glasses was always running around with a group of three others. The way they hung on each other and moved together reminded Harry of his brothers and tears stung his eyes. He pushed the grief down ruthlessly, keeping to his stoic mask. He couldn't afford to show these bastards were getting to him.

As he turned the pages, Harry noticed that in many of the pictures, the people carried around sticks like the attackers on the Eiffel Tower had possessed. He saw them used to lift things and transform things. It really did look like magic. The girl and boy who'd been identified as his parents grew quickly. The last picture was of them holding an infant in their arms and smiling happily into the camera. Harry guessed the baby was supposed to be him.

He shut the album and stared at his trembling fingers. Magic. There were wizards and witches in the world, and they hid from normal people. Harry wasn't dumb. It was plausible that the bit about magic existing was true. He could see why a group of magical people might hide from the normal world. Look what they had done during the Gundam wars. Had people like Commander Trieze known such a thing existed, it may have destroyed the world.

However, even if the people in the photos were his parents and Dumbledore really did run a magical school, that didn't explain why he'd been kidnapped so violently. It was also the possible that the people in the pictures were of wholly unrelated to him. It could all just be a ploy to manipulate him toward some end.

"_The truth is hard to mask. Those diligent will always find their way back to it."_

_Wufei,_ he thought with a pang.

Well, there was nothing for it. He got up and moved to the bathroom. Stripping down to his waist, leaving his jeans on, he undid his messy braid. His expression didn't so much as twitch when he discovered his lock picks and the other small tools that he'd stored in the weave missing. He turned the shower on and bent forward to wet his hair.

"_Your appearances can be a weapon,"_ Quatre said in his memory. _"Are you an enemy? Are you a friend? Strong or weak? How you look plays a big part in how others see you. It can be a disguise or it can be armor."_

Once he'd rinsed as clean as he could get it, he turned off the shower and wrung the excess water out of his hair. He then used the towel to dry it further until it was merely damp. Meditatively, he ran his fingers through the long locks until it was less tangled and braided it once more. Wetting the end of the towel, he washed his face and hands as best as he could, and he used his finger to scrub at his teeth.

No way was he going to wear the clothes they had provided. The thought of it made his skin crawl. Besides, he wanted to show he wasn't a little child who could be easily fooled by made up stories. He wouldn't throw aside his own clothes and adopt theirs at the drop of a hat, not even if it was convenient. Clothes were like skin, and he wouldn't become one of them easily and without a fight.

He shook out his t-shirt and sweater and put them both back on. His scarf, gloves, jacket, and shoes were missing, but that was fine. He didn't need them. The temperature in the room was warm. He also took off his socks, so that he'd have better traction when there was an opportunity to run.

Reassured by the weight of his braid against his back, he returned to the desk. He took out the thick paper and frowned. There was nothing to write with unless… Harry lifted a feather. Sure enough, the tip was sharpened. He could see black ink inside. Holding the instrument awkwardly, he carefully wrote:

_I'm ready to hear what you have to say._

He set the feather aside and waited patiently. At least it had been confirmed there were cameras in the room. It was the only explanation for how Dumbledore would get his message.

xXxXxXx

Albus' thoughts were on Fate as he watched the image of Harry sitting at the desk, a simple invitation written out in a messy scrawl was placed carefully before the teen.

Every year that had passed where Harry had remained out of reach had made Albus question his faith. Last year, his doubts had become despair with the return of Voldemort. But Harry had returned to them, and at a very convenient time. The students were distracted due to the spring holiday and a week of no classes. That meant he had full access to his staff, which currently had a significant amount of free time. This wasn't coincidence. It was Fate. He'd been wrong to doubt. Everything needed to defeat the Darkness would be provided. He only had to have patience and faith.

The floo flared green as Severus stepped into his office.

Albus smiled and came around his desk, careful not to disturb the scrying basin sitting in the center. "It's time. I want you to observe from here. You are the only other soul who is aware of just what Harry has endured before he was taken in by the Muggle military. You're also familiar with victims of brainwashing. I will be relying on your advice heavily in this matter."

Severus inclined his head, his dark eyes solemn. "Do not push him. Do not try and make him see that he is wrong. These will be seen as an attack. Accept his perception of reality, state your own view of events, and then leave him to think on the matter."

Albus nodded. "Yes, yes. I will do as you say." He squared his shoulders, knowing the importance of this first meeting. It would set the tone of their relationship henceforth.

Taking the floo powder in hand, Albus traveled to a fireplace on the same floor as the Room of Requirement. Subtle wards had been erected to keep students and staff alike clear of this corridor, so he met no one as he made his way to the special room. He did not wish to startle the boy so he knocked on the wall before concentrating.

A heavy wooden door with a brass knob appeared where bare stone had been a moment before. Albus steeled himself and pushed the door open. He entered directly across from the boy. Harry was on his feet, standing beside the chair at the desk. His green eyes were blank behind his thin-framed glasses. He demonstrated no fear at his appearance, though Albus knew he had to feel at least a little frightened.

He closed the door behind him with a friendly smile. "Hello, Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

Harry said nothing in response, giving Albus time to really look him over.

The boy was a little on the short side for a thirteen-year-old, but he didn't look delicate. He was slender, yes, but there was strength in his shoulders and legs, obvious in the way he held himself. His damp hair was woven into a tight braid that fell over his shoulder and down his chest. It was his expression that really disturbed Albus. The boy's face was blank; his vivid green eyes like that of an emotionless doll.

Harry turned his head gracefully without once breaking eye contact, causing the braid to slide across his shoulder and fall down his back. "What is it you want to say to me?"

Albus was surprised by such a cold tone coming out of the mouth of a child and felt a pang of grief. What had this boy gone through in his few years? He forced such thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't the time. He was not foolish enough to think Harry would accept his pity. He offered the child a gentle smile.

"Do you have any questions? I know you must be confused…"

"You know nothing about me," Harry countered almost gently, eyes unblinking. "I am not confused."

Again Albus was taken aback.

Green eyes stared at him coolly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because it was your parent's wish and because it is where you belong. Hogwarts is the only place you can learn to harness your magic. It can be dangerous left uncontrolled."

"My magic is not dangerous or uncontrolled," Harry countered. "I've had training in its use."

Albus nodded agreeably. "You've demonstrated amazing control, but I am certain that Hogwarts has a more varied and more thorough curriculum in the study of magic than you could find elsewhere."

Harry's eyes narrowed, giving the first sign of emotion yet. "So you want to teach me. That is why you kidnapped me?"

"I regret the result of our attempt to contact you, Harry." Albus stepped forward, noting the way Harry tensed but stood his ground, and conjured a chair. He sat with a tired sigh. "It was not our intention for the encounter to become violent."

Harry's brows lowered in a glare. "You appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. How is that not violent?"

Albus nearly shook his head but stopped himself in time. Severus had warned him not to argue. "We merely wished to talk. It was reported to me that spells were not thrown until after your comrades attacked with their projectile weapons. My people had no time to speak before they were under fire and were forced to defend themselves."

"Projectile weapons…" Harry's head cocked. "You mean guns."

"Guns. Yes." Albus nodded, eyes twinkling. "They were quite surprised by the speed and ferocity of your comrades' response."

"They shouldn't have been." Harry's glare became darker. "If you just wanted to talk, why not approach us like normal people?"

"We feared you would escape again if we approached in a more traditional manner." Albus tugged at his beard thoughtfully. "Your parents were very important people. You, yourself, hold great significance in our society. Your absence these few years, with us unable to contact you, has been very alarming. I wished not to take any chances of losing you again, so my colleagues waited until you were in a position from which you could not disappear easily."

Harry's expression smoothed out into a blank mask once more. "So once I hear you out, you will let me go?"

Albus studied the young teen before him. "It's not that simple, Harry. The fact is the Wizarding world is at war with a very powerful, very evil wizard. This wizard terrorized our people for almost ten years before he was stopped by your family when you were eighteen months old. It cost your mother and father their lives. We've been a peace since then until last year. The Dark Lord managed to recover enough strength to wage his war once more, and I fear you are in grave danger. Lord Voldemort has been searching for you since his return to power, and every day that passes he grows stronger. It's only a matter of time before he finds you and kills you."

"And a school is safe?" Harry asked with a doubtful sneer.

"Yes. It is guarded by very powerful magics laid down a millennia ago by the Founders."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, his expression smoothing out into a blank mask once more. "So… What? I attend school like an average student? What about summers? What about after I graduate?"

Albus folded his hands in his lap and stared over his half moon glasses at the child. "I sincerely hope the war will be over by that point. If not, I will have faith that you would then know enough magic to be able to protect yourself. That is what a school is for."

"I want my brothers," Harry announced abruptly. "They are security experts and can only contribute to my safety."

"I'm afraid it is not that easy," Albus denied gently. "They are Muggles, that is to say non-magical people. It is illegal to allow entrance into the Wizarding world to any Muggle."

Harry's green eyes glittered with anger even though his tone remained even. "You cannot possibly keep me from them. They are my legal guardians."

"In the Muggle world," Albus agreed, but softened his tone. "My boy, please consider. They have no defense against magic. By coming here, they would only be placed in unnecessary danger. The Dark Lord would slaughter them just to hurt you."

The hand that gripped the back of the chair so hard it turned Harry's knuckles white was the only sign of his distress. "They will not stop searching for me and might cause a breach in the school's security in an attempt to take me back."

"I'm sorry to say they will not be able to see Hogwarts or any similarly warded building." Albus stood, realizing their interview was reaching a stalemate and it would be best to retreat for now. "In order to protect both you and your family, their memories were modified. They will not search for you because they witnessed your death with their own eyes. It is for the best. Otherwise they would be in great danger. I hope you can understand when your temper cools."

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore stared at him sadly, his appearance that of an innocent Santa Claus. The old man flicked his hand and the chair he'd made appear disappeared into thin air. Like magic. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to hide a flinch. His heart thundered in his chest. His ears rang dangerously.

_They witnessed your death._

Something wild and furious burned hotter and hotter in his chest. How dare they… How _dare_ they… He felt torn open, gutted, and he could only imagine what his brothers must feel right now. Quatre, Duo, god _Trowa_. Wufei and… Heero. Heero thought he was dead. These people had fucked with his brothers' minds, and now they thought Harry was _dead_ and gone, never coming back.

He very nearly collapsed to his knees. The huge hole ripped in his soul threatened to swallow him whole, but he locked his knees. He couldn't be weak. He had to make this right. He had to let them know he was alive. _Had_ to...

"Dinner will be delivered in a few hours. Please get some rest, Harry."

He said nothing, trembling on the edge of exploding. _Wait for it, wait for it…_

His kidnapper sighed once more before turning and opening the door. Harry flung his arm violently forward, crying out with effort. Dumbledore had no time to react or defend. He was shoved forward so forcefully that his head bounced as it slammed into the doorjamb. Harry was already vaulting over his body, not waiting to see if he was dead or alive.

He sprinted down the stone corridor. Windows revealed he was several stories up and that outside the building was acres of grass and a huge lake. So much space… It made him a bit dizzy. He wasn't on a colony. He was on Earth. He had no idea where the closest town was. He had no idea what kind of dangers lurked in the wild. And even if he did find someone, he couldn't trust them. They might be allied with the old man. Despite all this, Harry didn't hesitate. Staying wasn't an option. Outside he'd have a chance to contact his brothers, here he'd never have even that much.

A door slammed open on the right. Harry dove forward, rolling. A suit of armor exploded, the clanging and banging of the metal was deafening. On his stomach, Harry looked behind him and saw the greasy-haired man from the Eiffel Tower, the one who most likely had messed with his brothers' minds and made them think he was dead.

Harry bared his teeth in a snarl. The man was bearing down on him, stick drawn and aimed. Harry couldn't see any light like before, but all the hairs stood up on his arms and he rolled quickly to the right, feeling a force pass him by and hit the ground where he'd been a second before.

Ignoring the pain as pieces of the shattered armor scratched into his stomach, Harry launched himself upward. He caught hold of the man's wrist and twisted to the side, using his body weight to apply pressure. There was a sharp crack, and the man howled. The stick dropped from numb fingers. Harry continued with his momentum, spinning around and lifting his leg. The man was pulled forward and down, his wrist still trapped in Harry's grip. Harry's heel came around and slammed into the man's head at the temple. He dropped, unconscious.

Harry let go of the broken wrist and didn't stick around. He turned and continued his breakneck charge down the corridor. His bare feet made a pattering rain of slapping sounds as he ran. His lungs burned as he panted for air. A staircase came into sight. The sound of laughing voices reached him. A group of teenage girls were halfway up the staircase.

Looked like Dumbledore wasn't lying when he said they were in a school.

He didn't have time to explain, couldn't get caught up in the crowd. He leapt up onto the banister and ran on top. It was way wider than the tightrope, but the downward angle increased his speed. The girls screeched as he practically flew by them. His footing was becoming unsteady. The next landing was approaching way too quickly. More groups of teenagers were milling around.

"Get out of the way!" he bellowed as he threw himself into a front flip.

His body made three tight rotations before he opened up and landed in a crouch, his legs absorbing the force of the landing. He sprinted forward, ignoring the cries of surprise and anger as he made his way through the students. This could help him. If he could lose himself in the crowd, he might be able to escape after all.

As he continued running blindly through the never ending corridors filled with twists and turns, the portraits on the walls called out to him, ordering him to stop. The timer in his head was counting down. He was running out of time. His legs burned, his head spun with not enough air. He could be running in circles for all he knew. This place was _huge!_ Like he was in a castle or something!

His eyes swept the corridor as he ran, looking for the right opportunity. He turned a corner and ducked under the irritated swing of an empty suit of armor – What the hell! As if he didn't have enough problems! – The corridor was empty except for a single student, a little bigger than him. He put on a burst of speed. The boy's eyes widened as his mouth fell open in shock. Harry tackled him, throwing them both through a dark doorway and into what appeared to be an empty classroom.

"Gah!" the boy cried out before Harry slammed his hand down on his mouth.

"Shut up," he growled, straddling the boy's waist. Breathing hard, he leaned down and stared into the boy's grey eyes. "Don't make a sound, got it?"

The blond glared up at him with tears of pain glittering in his eyes.

"I need a way out of here, and you're going to help me. Any funny business and my fist will get real friendly with your face," Harry threatened, nearly growling.

The teen yanked Harry's hand from his mouth and hissed furiously, "Get off me, you filthy mudblood!"

"Where's the exit?" Harry demanded, lashing his palm forward. This time he pressed down on the teen's neck.

The blond's anger disappeared under a wave of fear. He thrashed and hit at Harry, unable to breathe. When the boy's eyes began to roll in his head, Harry released his throat. The blond hacked and coughed, tears falling down his flushed cheeks.

"You're dead," the boy rasped weakly.

Harry slapped him. "You're the one who's dead if you don't help me. Where's the exit?"

"Downstairs!" the boy cried. "Take the main staircase. You can't miss it."

"Where's that?"

"Just keep going straight down this corridor."

Harry rubbed the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks for your help." He reached for the blond's throat again, intending to knock him out.

"Wait!" The boy stared up at him with wide eyes, all anger gone. "Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

"How did you know my name?" Harry demanded, nearly slapping him again.

"You're famous! That scar's where the Dark Lord almost killed you when you were a baby!"

He didn't have time for this. He wrapped his arm around the teen's throat, pulling him into a sleeper hold. "Sorry about this. Can't leave you behind to set the guards on me."

The teen thrashed under him, but he wasn't strong enough to throw Harry off. Harry gained some painful scratches for his trouble before the boy finally went limp. Getting to his feet, he slunk toward the open doorway. He could hear more students approaching. They were laughing loudly and talking about Quid-something. Harry hurried back to the unconscious blond and stripped him of his black robe.

He pulled it on over his clothes, stuck his hands in the pockets, ducked his head, and walked out of the room. The group of teens didn't look twice as Harry walked passed them.

He'd clearly found the main thorough fare, just as the blond had told him. There were students and teachers both climbing the four grand staircases, going about their own business. One teacher with a bun was scolding a boy and girl who'd been caught kissing. Harry veered away from them. A portrait questioned him, asking why he'd never seen him before. Harry ignored it and hoped everyone else did, too. He quickened his pace. He could see the two large front doors just one more floor below him. They stood open, letting in the afternoon sunlight and a chill spring breeze. Harry suppressed a shiver as his bare feet came down on the cold marble steps.

"What happened to your shoes?" one girl coming up asked him.

"Thought I'd walk barefoot on the grass," he answered with a smile, never stopping.

He came to the first floor and hurried to the doors.

"STOP THAT BOY!"

Harry's head snapped up to see the greasy-haired man. He darted forward, spinning out reach of the few older teens who tried to grab at him, and raced out the enormous doors. A girl about to enter screamed as he almost ran right into her. Harry literally spun around her and darted to the side. Just in time, too. He heard the girl scream again as she was bowled over, bound in ropes. He cut sideways, toward the shelter of the forest. He had to get behind cover! Fast!

Something invisible tripped him. He went tumbling, rolled forward with his momentum, and sprang back up, this time zigzaging randomly across the expanse of grass. Then he was under the cover of the trees, cloaked in shadow. A wild grin split his face; this he could work with!

xXxXxXx

"… _and now we'll go to Pam. Is there any news in the missing boy case… Unfortunately not, Steve. As you know, yesterday a thirteen-year-old boy was traveling overseas with his family when he got separated from them in the crowd. We'd like to ask our viewers to please look at this photo one more time. If anyone has any information regarding this boy, please call…"_

Heero walked up to the TV and turned it off. "You need to sleep, Duo."

Duo's bloodshot eyes shifted slowly from the screen. "There's been no ransom demand. That means it's most likely someone who isn't planning on giving Harry back."

"We've had Harry's picture broadcast all over the world. Une has all the spaceports on high alert. If anyone sees Harry, we'll know," Quatre spoke up from the desk, trying desperately to cling to hope. He rubbed at his temples tiredly.

"Or he's already disappeared into some lab somewhere," Duo countered, sunk in despair.

"You aren't helping," Wufei snarled. He flung his chopsticks down and shoved his small bowl of rice away, sending it spilling to the floor.

Heero's frown deepened. His team was falling apart. There was something seriously, _seriously_ wrong with a depressed Duo. Duo was the one they all relied on to be the life and spirit of their group. "Bed, now." He grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him toward the empty bed.

Duo grumbled under his breath, brow creased in distress, but his eyes were already closed before his head even hit the pillow. Heero didn't bother trying to undress him or get him under the covers. Heero's eyes slid to the figure in the second bed. Trowa lay senseless, sedated.

Whatever they'd been given on the Eiffel Tower had reacted poorly with Trowa's already damaged memory. Ever since, Trowa's short term memory had been malfunctioning. Fortunately, Dr. Po had decided that there was no permanent damage and Trowa would recover in time.

The only positive thing about his condition was that, unlike the rest of them, he did not have any memory of Harry running, sobbing, toward the railing of the Tower and flinging himself over. Even knowing that image was false, it still played havoc with their emotions.

Quatre and Duo were working themselves to exhaustion. Quatre had his empathy wide open, hoping to get a trace on Harry. So far, the blond had only been able to tell Harry's general location, which was somewhere in Britain. Thus the reason they were now at a hotel in London.

Duo was in charge of the media, formulating statements that would not make the kidnappers feel threatened. They had even posted a five million dollar reward for Harry returned unharmed. His lover hadn't slept since Harry had been taken, unlike the rest of them who had been taking cat naps to remain sharp.

Wufei was their source working with the local authorities, while Heero was coordinating the Preventers' efforts to find their boy.

"You need to sleep," he stated again, this time including Quatre and Wufei in the order.

Wufei said nothing, merely stalked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What if Harry…" Quatre argued weakly, face pale.

"You'll hear him if he calls for you, whether you're sleeping or not," Heero interrupted. "He's going to need us, and we need to be ready when that time comes."

Going to the desk, he grabbed Quatre by the shoulders and hefted him to his feet. The blond stared blankly ahead as he was guided toward the bed Trowa slept in. Like Duo, he was asleep before he was fully horizontal. Again, Heero left him dressed and on top of the covers.

"You should rest, as well."

Heero turned to see Wufei leaning against the doorjamb. "I'm fine." He grabbed up his laptop and moved to the now vacated desk.

Wufei followed him. He leaned against the wall and watched silently for several minutes while Heero scanned the Preventer server for any updates on the case. "Quatre told me to keep an eye on you. He said you tried to harm yourself."

Heero's fingers stilled on the keyboard. "… It was not my primary goal to inflict damage on my body."

"What other reason is there to you shoot yourself?" Wufei asked with a raised brow.

"I was trained to have no emotions. You're aware of how long it took to overcome the conditioning. After the initial shock of Harry's kidnapping, I returned to that state. The shot to my shoulder would not have done significant damage. It merely would have helped me return to my right mind."

"Next time just tell one of us to slap you," Wufei drawled.

Heero gave him a rueful look in return. "My pain tolerance is very high. I'm not sure a simple slap would suffice."

Wufei actually laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure we would make do."

Heero's lips twitched into a small smile. "Indeed." The hint of a smile disappeared as Heero straightened in his chair, eyes riveted on the computer. His fingers tapped rapidly at the keys.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, moving so he could see the screen.

"A boy matching Harry's description was spotted in the American spaceport…" He trailed off as he pulled up a video feed. It wasn't Harry.

Wufei sighed and walked away to the couch.

Heero closed the window and typed a negative reply. He leaned back in the seat, his back and neck cracking as he did so. Forty-nine hours and counting. Every hour that passed, there was a higher percentage of them never seeing Harry again or of Harry ending up dead. Heero was determined that that wouldn't happen. They were the best. They _would_ find Harry and bring him home. Coldly determined, he hunched over the computer again. Not a minute later, a message popped up from Une.

_01, we have a potential informant on the hotline._

Heero immediately grabbed for his cell phone and hit in a special code. He heard the line click open and spoke in an indifferent monotone. "Thank you for calling. You have information regarding the missing boy case?"

There was a pause. _"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Am I speaking to his guardian? I'll only talk to his guardian." _

Heero typed quickly to Une, _Where is the call originating from_, as he answered, "I am his guardian, yes. Heero Yuy. And your name?"

"_I'd rather not say at the moment. Look, I know where he is. Do you want my information or not?"_

Une's response popped up. _London. Unable to get a closer fix._

"Yes, of course. What do you know?"

"_I'd rather meet in person."_

"Where?"

"_Big Ben. Noon. Tomorrow. Don't come with anyone you can't trust. This information can't be leaked into the wrong hands. It could endanger Harry."_

Heero's hand clenched into a fist. They had not publicized Harry's name. This so called informant was looking more and more authentic. "How will I recognize you?"

"_Bring something of Harry's. Something he's touched or worn. I'll find you."_

The call disconnected after that ominous instruction.

_I'll have a team standing by,_ Une typed.

_No,_ he answered. _My team and I will handle it. I don't want to spook this guy._

There was a long pause before Une replied. _Very well. Check in regularly. Be safe._

Heero signed out and quickly typed a word-for-word transcription of the conversation. "Wufei."

The Chinese man blinked open sleepy eyes.

"We have a lead."

Wufei immediately came over. He quickly read through the brief conversation, his knuckles turning white where they gripped the back of Heero's chair. "Should I wake the others?"

Heero looked at the clock: 11pm. They had thirteen hours before the meeting. "No. Let them sleep. I'll head over to the clock tower and set up surveillance cameras. Stay here and let me know if they link successfully with the laptop. While I'm out, I'll swing by HQ and pick up some equipment. We'll update the others when I return."

Wufei nodded and settled in front of the computer.

xXxXxXx

Severus was not happy. This wasn't unusual, but he was _really_ not happy right now. The school was on lockdown, all the children locked within their dorms. His mentor was sedated in the infirmary with a shattered cheekbone and a broken nose. He was exhausted and slightly battered. He hadn't eaten dinner, and they were fast approaching breakfast. All this for one miserable little boy.

Harry Potter – their one true hope – had been running wild in the Forbidden Forest for twelve hours now with no shoes, wearing only jeans, a sweater, and a stolen school robe. It was spring time in Scotland. The nights were cold enough to leave frost on the ground, but did the child turn himself over like a reasonable creature? No, of course not. It was a serious concern that Potter had gone hypothermic and was laying unconscious somewhere slowly freezing to death.

"Report," he rasped hoarsely into his wand tip, having temporarily linked the wands of the search party.

"_Nothing,"_ Flitwick's voice squeaked tiredly back at him.

"_Blimey, another false trail,"_ Hagrid's booming voice responded.

"_There's too much magical interference, I still can't get a lock on him,"_ McGonagall answered with an audible huff of frustration. _"The sun's coming up. We should…"_

"_Wait! ... He's close. I think I've found him, his scent is strong here,"_ Lupin interrupted.

Heart beating faster, Severus surged forward, his exhaustion falling away. "Everyone converge on Lupin's position. McGonagall from the east, Hagrid the south, Flitwick west. I'll take the north. Lupin, make sure he doesn't slip past you toward the edge of the wards. We're only a half mile out from the boundary as it is. And whatever you do, don't get within reach of the boy."

Severus honestly hoped the little monster was still alive. He had a bit of revenge to reap, after all. His head still throbbed in time with every heartbeat despite his best bruise salve. When he was through with Potter, the teen would never entertain the thought of attacking Severus Snape again.

A grin of anticipation slashed across his features as he slipped silently through the forest, getting into position. This was it. After too many tedious hours of playing this twisted game of Hide and Seek, of following false trails and stumbling into crude traps, of listening to the others' magically enhanced voices try and coax the boy out of the forest, the search was over.

xXxXxXx

Harry had torn a strip from the robe he'd stolen and placed it in his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his teeth chattering. He was filthy and his braid had come undone, the tie snapping when he'd yanked his hair free from a vicious shrub. He was kind of glad for the cold. His hands and feet were long numb, the cuts and scrapes no longer hurting.

He was beyond exhausted at this point. Maybe he could rest now? He hadn't heard the sound of his pursuers calling out to him in a long time. The sun was coming up. Hopefully it would bring enough warmth to stop his violent shivering. If he didn't rest soon, he'd collapse. God, he was hungry. Tears stung his cheeks as he thought of Duo. Where were they? Were they looking for him, or did they really believe he was dead?

_Please, find me,_ he prayed as he stumbled and slid down to rest against an oak tree. He brought his knees to his chest and curled into a tight ball, desperate for warmth.

Ever since he'd been taken into the Gundam family, except for two attempted kidnappings, he hadn't once been away from his brothers. He shared a room with Wufei, cooked with Trowa and Duo, took daily lessons with all five of them, and occasionally went to work with Quatre and Heero. He was never alone. Until now. He'd never felt so small, not in a very long time, anyway. The world pressed in around him, making it hard to breathe. He literally felt sick with fear. What if he never saw them again? He didn't want to be alone!

_Quatre!_ he cried out mentally. _Quatre, please, find me! I'm alive! I need you! I'm so scared, and I don't know what to do!_

A man stepped out of the brush. He had messy light brown hair and scars crossing his nose and down one cheek. Harry staggered to his feet, crying weakly and unable to stop. He thrust his hand out. It shook and wavered. Was he really prepared to kill? He'd seen people die. Seen his brothers kill. Did he have what it took to survive?

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you," the man said, voice gentle.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew this voice. This was the man who crouched beside him as his brothers' had their memories altered. "Get-t-t-t away fr-from me-e-e," he spat, his teeth chattering loudly now without the cloth between them.

The stranger lifted his hands out to the side in a gesture of peace. "Please, Harry, I just want to take you in to get you warmed up and tend to your wounds. I smell blood."

"Well, I want-t-t to go hom-me. You t-t-took me-e-e from my fa-a-amily-y-y."

The man actually flinched. "If we made a mistake, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do to get you in touch with your family. Just, please, Harry. Come with me for now. You're going to make yourself sick."

A twig snapped and Harry spun to see a dwarf step toward him. Harry concentrated and released a blast of force, only to miss as his hand jerked and jittered all over the place. Then he heard the greasy-haired man's voice, calling him stupid or something. He turned only to see a brief flash of red, before everything went dark.

xXxXxXx

"Harry!" Quatre sat up, drenched in sweat.

Duo was instantly by his side. "What is it? Did you sense him?"

Quatre nodded. "He's exhausted and scared. He's very upset, afraid he's lost us forever."

"Did you get a sense of where he is?" Heero demanded, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Not exactly." Quatre punched the mattress by his thigh, one hand tugging fitfully at his hair. "North of here quite a ways. Nothing specific."

"Can you still sense him?" Duo questioned. He was leaning close, his violet eyes dark with worry.

Quatre shook his head. "No. It's gone now."

Heero turned, displaying none of the disappointment Quatre could sense he felt. "Get dressed. We have a rendezvous to make."

Duo turned to face his lover. "What rendezvous?"

"Someone called the hotline claiming to know where Harry is. We're meeting him in six hours in front of Big Ben. Wufei's been watching the monitors. So far there doesn't seem to be anyone getting into position to ambush us."

Duo practically leapt from the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. "I'll be ready in five."

Quatre cast a worried glance at his love, who was groggily getting dressed next to the bed. "What about Trowa?"

"We'll leave him in the SUV with Wufei. He can help monitor the area." He looked Quatre in the eyes. "Duo will patrol the perimeter, while you and I meet the informant. I'll need you to get as much as you can from the man."

Quatre nodded, his eyes going cold. "I understand."

In less than fifteen minutes, they were ready. Quatre wasn't surprised to find the SUV already set up with three laptops, each displaying video feed from the cameras Heero had set up around the meeting point. Quatre accepted the two handguns Duo passed back to him. He put one at the small of his back; the other went in a shoulder holster.

It took an hour to reach the plaza with the famous clock tower. The clock read five hours and counting until the meeting. The day was cloudy and cold. The plaza was practically empty this early, though Quatre knew better than to think it would stay that way. He turned to Trowa as he touched his wrist briefly.

"What are we doing?" Trowa asked for the third time since they had gotten in the car. Without short term memory, he kept forgetting what was happening.

Quatre leaned over and kissed him. At first Trowa was stiff and unyielding, but then the green-eyed pilot softened. Quatre pulled away, hurting for his husband. He hated to see the lost expression on his face. "Your memory has been damaged, but it will improve in a few days. Here…"

He leaned forward between Duo and Heero and grabbed a notepad off the dashboard. He quickly wrote a message on the pad. _Your short term memory has been damaged. Everything's okay. Just take a deep breath. I promise it will get better soon. I love you. _He tore off the paper and handed it to Trowa. "Hold on to this. When you get confused, read it."

Trowa looked pained as he accepted the note. His face was pale, his expression tormented. "I'll get better?"

"Yes. You'll get better," Quatre assured him again and kissed his cheek.

Trowa nodded and returned his gaze to the scenery outside the window. He held tightly to Quatre's note.

The hours went by surprisingly fast. It was time. Wufei parked the car a block from the tower, and Duo gave a sharp salute before trotting off, disappearing in the plaza's crowd. Quatre gave Trowa one last kiss before following Heero. He was really starting to hate London. The accent of the people seemed ridiculous and exaggerated. A sea of emotions swirled and eddied around him, making his head pound. He focused on Heero as tightly as he could, letting the man's calm aura sooth him.

They were in position for no more than five minutes when a dog came trotting over. Quatre caught a glimpse of a note around its collar. He pulled it free, reading: _Follow the dog._ Quatre straightened and passed it to Heero, who was still scanning their surroundings alertly. Heero frowned but gave a nod, indicating Quatre should go first. Heero would cover him.

The dog wove through the crowd. It came to an alley between a restaurant and a gift shop. Then they were on another street, this one just as busy as the plaza. Quatre had to fight to keep the dog in sight, eliciting angry reactions from those he shoved away carelessly. He wasn't worried. Heero would keep anyone from touching him in retaliation.

Quatre's head was throbbing more and more with every person he brushed by. It was like standing in front of a speaker at a live concert, emotions blaring into him through his unshielded empathy. His vision was beginning to strobe. He hated to do it, but he finally had to erect his shields, at least until they were away from the crowds.

He turned his fingers of his left hand in a circle, signaling he was now shielded to Heero. Heero frowned, and Quatre knew how he felt. This felt more and more like a set-up. Like they had purposefully been put in a position where his empathy would be rendered unusable. He caught a glimpse of Duo to the left, the pilot allowing himself to be seen to let them know he was nearby. No doubt Wufei was cussing up a storm as they left the range of the cameras.

They walked for nearly an hour. They were now in a residential area, the buildings around them grimy and set close together. It was an old neighborhood. Quatre could tell from the elegant architecture that it had once been a very high class area, but over the decades it had become more and more rundown, the wealthy moving elsewhere.

The dog finally came to a stop under an old tree in a small park. Liter was strewn about. Big crows sat on the edges of trash cans and pecked at the overflowing garbage. It was quiet, as much as anywhere in London could be. Quatre opened his empathy again, flicking his fingers to tell Heero he had dropped his shields.

They stepped up to the dog and looked around for whoever they were supposed to meet.

"Please don't shoot me, I'm unarmed."

Quatre spun around. Where the dog had sat now stood a black-haired man with blue eyes. He wore unremarkable clothes: black slacks and a white button-down. His hands were empty, raised beside his head. Amusement, worry, impatience flowed clearly into Quatre. He could sense no deception or mal-intent.

Duo appeared from between two buildings and hurried over. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, pointing dramatically at the seemingly innocent man. "You just changed from a dog!"

Quatre's eyes widened. It made sense… Duo would have alerted them had anyone approached, and they should have seen anyone coming on their own, but they hadn't. Still… He was the dog? That was impossible!

"Who are you?" Heero demanded in a dangerous growl, gun unsurprisingly aimed at the man's head.

The man gave a wry, charming smile. "The thing is, I have a lot of really incredible things to tell you. I would feel more comfortable if you put your gun away, or at least didn't point it at me. I wouldn't want you to shoot me accidentally."

"If he shoots you, it won't be an accident," Quatre informed him dryly. "Answer our questions. Who are you, and where is Harry?" Impossibilities or not, Harry was all that really mattered.

"Look…" The man sighed dramatically, his expression turning serious. "I'm just going to say it. I'm magical. I'm a wizard. So is Harry. We come from a secret society of magical human beings who have hidden from regular humans for centuries. Children tales of fairies and magic, King Arthur and Merlin, are actually based loosely on real historical accounts. We used to live together until the great separation where all contact between the magical world and the mundane world was forbidden for our protection."

A long moment past where they stared blankly, all three of their minds taking in this new information and furiously calculating how it would affect their search. Duo was the first to break. His stance relaxed as he nodded.

"Makes sense. Yep. Missing records, weird powers… Could be magic."

"Great." The man gave another wide smile. "Glad you're taking this so well."

"Turn into a dog again," Duo demanded, leaning forward into the man's space, violet eyes darkening dangerously. It wasn't a request.

Quatre's mouth literally dropped open as the man blurred and began to shrink. The black dog was back. It panted, tongue lolling out of its mouth. Then it blurred again, and the man was standing there once more, grinning wide.

"I have a magically hidden house right across the street. Care to join me for some tea?"

"What about Harry?" Quatre asked faintly. He felt like Alice who'd tumbled down the rabbit hole, and this man was the Mad Hatter, demanding he attend a tea party.

The man's smile disappeared. "Harry was taken by the Wizarding world for reasons that are too dark and lengthy to get into out here where anyone can overhear."

Heero lowered the gun but kept it in hand. "I would feel more comfortable meeting somewhere neutral. I also notice that you are reluctant to state your name."

The man stared at Heero. The tension rose once more. Duo shifted to the side so that if the man attacked, they couldn't be taken out at the same time. Quatre frowned. He didn't feel threat from the informant. He felt nervousness. Finally the man spoke.

"My name is Sirius Black. A few years ago, my name was published as an escaped criminal to the mundane world, but I assure you that I am innocent."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "If you are innocent, you wouldn't mind coming with me down to headquarters."

"I do mind, actually."

Black's pale blue eyes became opaque, but Quatre's ability allowed him to see past the blank front. Cold sweat moistened his brow at the sheer desperation that verged on terror that he sensed.

"I can't be caught by the magical world at the moment, and they have ways of finding out if I allowed myself to be held in a mundane facility." Black dropped his hands and Heero's gun instantly snapped up.

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Fine. I was just tired of holding them in the air." Black glared at all of them. "You don't really have a lot of choices, the way I see it. I'm breaking the law just by telling you about the existence of the Wizarding world. You either play along for now, or we go our separate ways."

Duo and Heero shot twin glares right back.

"You leave us no choice," Heero reluctantly admitted. "Duo."

The braided pilot nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call Wufei. "Contact established. Entering negotiations. One hour." He hung up without waiting for a response.

"If our partner does not hear from us at the scheduled time, you will not survive the night," Heero informed him factually.

The man's smile was back. "All right then. Let's get this party started. I live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Please keep that firmly in mind and follow me."

Quatre turned to follow the man, obediently thinking the address, only to come to a stop as a house seemed to shoulder its way between two others. Duo followed close on the man's heels, Heero right at his back. Quatre shook his head, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

Rage, determination, and mistrust came flowing into him from the other two pilots. It actually steadied him. If there was in fact a Wizarding world, and it was looking more and more like there was, Quatre and the others would do whatever they had to, to get Harry back. Magic or no magic, Harry was theirs. Taking him was considered an act of war, and if there was one thing they knew how to do well, it was how to win a war.

Quatre strode after the others, steely mask firmly in place. _Hang on, Harry. We're coming._

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N:** So, kinda a filler chapter. I'm not 100% happy with the last half, but the first half was great fun to write. Lol!


	16. Strategy

**Strategy**

Heero followed the target through the mysterious house, the tight hallway forcing them into single file – practically the worst tactical position. Duo came second at his back while Quatre took up the rear. So far the blond had not signaled that there were any more people in the house other than the four of them, but Heero knew better than to let his guard down.

As they were led down the dark corridor, his eyes made quick sweeps that took in everything. He wasn't pleased with how overstuffed with furniture the rooms they passed were. Anything or anyone could be hidden in the nooks. One room in particular made Heero stare grimly. The far wall had the mounted heads of some dozen alien creatures.

The exposed trek through unfamiliar territory finally came to an end. Black pushed open a swinging door and bright light hit them all in the face. Duo cut left, keeping with Black, ready to take him hostage or kill him at a moment's notice. Heero cut right, keeping his back to the wall. Taking only a single step into the room, Quatre took up a guard position next to the door.

They were in a windowless kitchen. Two walls were lined with waist-high dark brown cupboards. There was a sink with no faucet, as well as an antique black iron oven next to a matching stove that looked centuries old. A heavy square table with eight chairs took up the center of the floor. There were three doors, one in each wall except for the outside wall. All of them were closed.

"I don't really know how to explain everything," Black spoke up. He shifted nervously, eyeing Duo who continued to stand in his personal space. "So I gathered the most pertinent newspapers of the last two decades. Granted, they aren't always accurate, but it should give you a general overview about what's happening."

"Is anyone else here?" Heero demanded, not even bothering to look at the carefully folded papers sitting on the table.

"No." Black shook his head and leaned against the counter. "This house is spelled nine ways from Sunday. No one can spy on us here, magically or otherwise. Only those invited personally by me can even see the house, and no one can get in unless I greet them."

Heero raised his gun and fired. Sirius didn't have time to react. His pale blue eyes widened in horror before they rolled up in his head.

Duo eased the target's fall to the floor. "Nice shot," he said with a wild grin before ducking out the swinging door to investigate the house.

Black wasn't dead. Knowing they were meeting someone with important information on Harry, they had equipped their guns with tranquillizers. Heero hefted the sedated man into a chair. He had specialized cord in his inside jacket pocket, and he used it to secure Black's hands behind his back and his ankles to the chair legs. Quatre explored the kitchen, verbally reporting his findings. The third door led to a pantry filled with food stuff. The cabinets held normal kitchenware and utensils. There were no video feeds, recording devices, or any other technical apparatus.

"Check this out," Quatre called, getting his attention.

Heero looked up from wrapping Black's shoulder wound to see Quatre standing at the single floor to ceiling cabinet. He frowned and stepped closer. It was a refrigerator, but there was no motor or vent. In fact, it looked just like a normal wooden cupboard. There wasn't even insulation, and yet it was perfectly cold.

Quatre lifted a slender golden eyebrow, incredulity clear in his eyes.

Heero moved to the table and the offered newspapers. He continued to frown as he observed the moving photographs. Touching them, he felt plain ink and paper under his fingertips. He shrugged the oddity aside and began to rapidly scan the articles. Quatre joined him. They stood across from each other, watching the other's back until Duo returned.

"Three bedrooms, a library, and a study are upstairs. There's an attic filled with old, dusty junk. Downstairs has a sitting room, a dining room, an office, a master bedroom, and a smaller library," Duo reported. He was shaking his head ruefully. "Besides a lot of dust and some _really_ strange dust bunnies, the house is clean. I couldn't find any bugs or cameras. No one's home."

"This place is incredible." Quatre tossed his head in the direction of the stove and oven. "It's all so old fashion!"

Duo shook his head and flopped into a kitchen chair after turning it backwards. "Can you believe this shit? Magic! Wufei's going to have a heart attack." He lifted a paper and stared at the moving photographs.

"Incredible," Quatre whispered, looking up from a newspaper. "A magical Ministry with attendant legal system, magical games and prisons…"

Duo whistled. "This Voldemort bastard's evil as fuck. Mass-murder, blackmail, terrorism…"

"And Harry's stuck in the middle of it all."

"What?" Quatre demanded, dropping his paper. Duo did the same, and they crowded around Heero's shoulders.

**Harry Potter Survives Killing Curse!**

**The Boy-Who-Lived Saves Us All!**

"Oh fuck," Duo groaned.

Heero looked over at the still unconscious man. "Call Wufei."

Quatre was too busy rapidly reading the article, so Duo sighed and pulled out his cell.

"No dice. Signal's crap in here."

Heero nodded. He'd expected nothing different. "Quatre, take the papers back to Wufei and Trowa. Study them. Duo and I will stay and interrogate Black."

"If this is real…" Quatre said lowly, staring into Heero's eyes intently.

Heero nodded his understanding. If this wasn't some extremely elaborate set-up – which even Heero knew to be very unlikely – they would need Black. They couldn't go too far during interrogation. They would need Black's goodwill.

Quatre gathered the papers in his arms. He could barely carry them all there were so many.

"I'll be back. Don't start the party without me." Duo winked and went to walk Quatre out.

Heero stood next to the table, his arms crossed as he stared down at Black through cold, empty eyes.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke back in the bedroom prison. He sat up with a groan, his whole body aching dully. Everything looked the same, except for a softly glowing red line a few inches in front of the handle-less door. Harry could guess what that was for. Even if the door was left open, he wouldn't be escaping again anytime soon. He also noticed another thick envelope sitting on the desk.

He ignored it. Instead, he crawled back under the covers and hid there in the dark. Tears burned down his cheeks and his heart thudded behind his eyes as he cried. He was well and truly trapped. His one and only chance had slipped by. He'd failed. Now he'd never see his family again. They'd never know he was alive.

"Heero," he whimpered as he began to sink into a heavy sleep.

xXxXxXx

"Headmaster, I truly feel we may have been too hasty," Remus said softly.

He was sitting across from the ancient wizard in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded before him and his eyes filled with empathy. His cheek still bore the faint remnants of a bruise. They were both exhausted from dealing with a school that was still in an uproar about the mysterious boy – rumors had correctly named him Harry Potter – who'd run amok yesterday afternoon. Remus had been up for close to thirty-two hours now. Thank Merlin for Pepper-Up Potion.

"They killed Elphias and Sturgis without warning or provocation," Dumbledore reminded him. "They are clearly military agents. A young boy has no business being in their company."

"They were taking him on holiday in Paris," Remus voiced hesitantly. He wasn't even sure why he was still arguing. He didn't think the Headmaster was wrong. Dumbledore rarely was, but… There was just something in Harry's face and voice back in the forest. It wouldn't leave Remus alone.

"For all we know, they were working a mission." Dumbledore shook his head and sat up, clearly signaling he was through discussing this. "I commend your empathy, Remus, but Harry is healthier and safer away from those Muggles."

Remus dropped his eyes, nodding. "Yes, Professor. I know. I just worry about him."

"As do I." Dumbledore sighed and walked over to the perch where Fawkes sat sleeping. "He has been through so much. That is why we must do whatever it takes to make this transition easier for him." He turned and caught Remus' eye. "I was hoping you would visit him soon. Maybe share your memories of his parents with him. Photographs can only do so much."

"Of course," Remus agreed, pleased to be given the opportunity.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Good, good. It's getting late. Let's get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Remus stood. "Goodnight, Professor. Thank you."

"I am always glad to hear your concerns, Remus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him.

Remus gave him a tired smile in response and took his leave. His mind was already swirling with ideas. There were so many stories to choose from, but unfortunately many of them involved Sirius Black. His chest tightened. Even after all these years, it still physically pained him to think of his treacherous friend.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're miserable, you bastard," he muttered.

xXxXxXx

"Is this really necessary?" Sirius demanded, nearly slurring.

He'd already explained to Yuy the happenings of that horrible Halloween night when James and Lily had been killed and Harry had been taken. He'd already told the bastard how he'd been framed two days later when he'd finally caught up to that spineless traitor, Wormtail. He'd explained about Voldemort, and Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix. What more did Yuy want? His whole life story? He was starving! He was sticky and sweaty. He wanted a bath and a large glass - or three - of water.

His tongue was almost too large for his mouth. His lips were cracked with the beginnings of dehydration. His shoulder was throbbing painfully, and he could no longer feel his hands. Two midnight blue eyes stared back at him, relentless and opaque. Sirius had joked and tried to laugh his situation off, to keep things friendly. Nothing. He'd tried guilting the man and appealing to his better nature. Nada. Finally, Sirius had raged and threatened. None of it affected the young man across from him. Not even a shade of emotion crossed his features.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded, hoarse. "Keeping me tied up won't change the facts. It won't get you Harry back. I'm perfectly willing to cooperate with you. I brought you here, didn't I? So just stop this. Let me go."

"Why did you come for us?" his tormenter asked after a long minute.

Sirius sighed and dropped his heavy head. His wavy hair fell messily into his face, sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty skin. Merlin, he'd kill to be able to scratch his nose! "I have no right to Harry. I told you, I'm a fugitive. You're his rightful guardians. If I stand a chance of helping Harry, then I'm going to need you to do it."

"How did you know who we are?"

Sirius sighed. "Three years ago… I got the paper, when I was in prison… Said Harry was missing, didn't make it to his first year at Hogwarts like he shoulda… I broke out. Trail was cold, but I knew Lily's sister and her husband, Dursley. We crashed their wedding." A brief smile curled his lips. "That old horse can scream, let me tell you." The smile faded. "Found out about Dursley's arrest, Petunia's death. Went looking for their kid. He was in the foster system. His aunt had died of heart failure a few years back. He didn't really know much, but when his aunt had died, he went through her things and found a folder." Fire kindled in Sirius' eyes. "I saw what Dursley did to my godson. He better be thankful he died in prison because I would have made Hell look like a steam bath in comparison."

"How did you find us?" Yuy asked, monotone, unfazed by the story or Sirius' wildly fluctuating emotions.

He barked a laugh. "It wasn't easy. Let me tell you." Sirius lifted his head and tilted it back, resting it on the back of the chair. "It took me two years. I went into the minds of anyone who had anything to do with the case: witnesses, hospital staff, policemen. It led me to an Agent Yuy, then to the Preventers. I finally caught up with you on L4... I couldn't get too close. Could only watch from afar, but… Harry seemed happy, and you take protectiveness to the ultimate level. I knew he'd be safe. So I came back here. Thought I'd watch the Wizarding world, keep an eye on it for Harry. Been here 'bout eight months when I caught one of the news bulletins about Harry being taken… You know the rest."

The kitchen door swung open and the young man with the long, braided hair stepped inside. Sirius gave him puppy-dog eyes. The man rolled his eyes, but he did turn to Yuy with crossed arms.

"How about we let him up and get him to invite Wuffers and Tro in? No matter what Cat tries, he can' t get them to see the place or come inside. Experimenting's all fun and good, but we're all getting a bit tired of Peek-A-Boo."

Yuy simply gave a nod, stood, and left the room.

"Thank you," Sirius said thickly, nearly vibrating with the need to be free. Ten years in Azkaban had left him a bit claustrophobic.

The braided man flashed a dangerous grin that made Sirius pale. He stepped up to the table and slammed a serrated knife into the table directly in front of Sirius. Where the knife had come from, he had no idea. The man was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"You mess with us and you're going to wish you were back in this chair all cozy and warm. Got it? I don't care if you have magic. We'll find a way to make you suffer," the man promised softly, still smiling. His eyes were nearly demonic.

"I believe you," Sirius said truthfully. "I just want to help Harry."

The man nodded, his expression softening into a genuine smile. Gone was the demon and in its place stood a pretty young man with beautiful violet eyes. "We appreciate it. Here, let me help you."

The serrated knife was pulled smoothly from the table as if the thick wood was as soft as butter. Three snicks later and he was free. Sirius practically jumped to his feet and numbly rubbed at his wrists.

"By-the-by, I'm Duo Maxwell. Glad to meet you."

Sirius smiled tentatively back. "Pleasure's all mine. Sirius Black."

Duo titled his head and gave a little wink. "So, Siri, what do you say to inviting two of our friends inside?"

Sirius shrugged. "As long as you don't tell the Muggle government or the Preventers about the magical community. I don't mind bending the law for you guys. Harry's magical, and you're his family, but if the world at large found out about us… I really don't want that on my conscience."

Duo nodded, looking for all the world like he honestly understood. And from what Sirius had learned about these five during his search for Harry, he probably did. "We're pretty good at keeping secrets. We don't tell nothing that doesn't need to be told."

Despite the poor treatment, Sirius couldn't help warming up to this man. "Sounds like a deal."

xXxXxXx

Harry stirred at the knock on his door. He opened blurry eyes and groped around for his glasses. "Come in," he called, and then nearly hit himself in the head for following habit. He wasn't at home; he'd been kidnapped! He didn't want to contribute to the potential student/temporary guest fantasy Dumbledore had going here. He was nothing short of a prisoner, and he wouldn't let anyone forget it.

The door opened and the brown-haired man from the Eiffel Tower and the forest stepped into the room. He had a tray of food with him that literally steamed. The smell of meat and potatoes hit Harry with nearly physical force. His stomach rumbled loudly. He wasn't exactly sure how many days had passed since he had dinner with his brothers before going up to the Eiffel Tower, but it had to have been at least two. He was starving.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling? Better I hope."

Harry got up from the bed, pleased he had chosen to sleep in his clothes. He ignored a dizzy spell and went to stand by the desk. He was afraid if he stayed in bed, it might be taken as an unspoken invitation to sit with him. Also, being caught up in covers would hamper his maneuverability should the man try something. But the real reason was that he just felt plain uncomfortable lying in a bed with an unfamiliar man in the room.

"What do you want?" he snapped, scowling. He was too frazzled to enter the cold state Heero had taught him. His unbound hair fell heavily around his shoulders and he pushed it impatiently out of his eyes.

"Come on, Harry. You need to eat," the man cajoled. He came forward to set the tray on the desk, carefully moving the waiting envelope aside.

Harry backed out of reach, cheeks flushed an angry red. "Stop saying my name as if you know me!"

The man straightened, eyes wide. "I apologize. I suppose we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Remus Lupin. I was a very close friend of your father's. I believe you have pictures of us together during our Hogwarts years?" He gave a gentle smile. "I was there when you were born, Harry, so I suppose that is why I feel I know you."

"I don't care about any of that," Harry snarled, his fists clenched by his side. "You knew my parents, if they are my real parents, but I didn't. And I don't know you. I have a family, and you helped take them away!"

Remus clutched the edge of the desk. "Don't say that. Those people from the Tower are fine, and your mother and father matter, too, Harry. They died for you, to protect you."

"I'm sorry, but that life is gone." He stared up at the man in entreaty. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince one of his captors to help him escape. "What's the point of turning my back on the people who raised me just to clutch at photographs of two people I can't even remember, who aren't even alive? My family needs me. I can't abandon them."

"Harry, try to see it from our point of view. You are the only child of two people who were greatly loved. They were closer to me than blood siblings, and you're all that's left of them," Remus whispered hoarsely.

Harry crossed his arms, gritting his teeth as the man once again called him so familiarly by name. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I can't bring them back. I'll be their legacy whether I'm here or not. I would think they would rather me be happy."

Remus frowned, fingers toying restlessly with a hole in his shirt. "But were you really happy? You're just a boy. You shouldn't be used because of your powers by the military. What kind of life is that really?"

"What are you talking about?" His brows crinkled with confusion.

"Those men you were with _killed_ two of us, Harry. We know what they are; you don't have to hide it."

He glared hotly at the ignorant man. "Excuse us for protecting ourselves! We were minding our business when people _impossibly_ appeared out of _nowhere_ in the dead of night. Of course, we thought we were under attack, especially with cracks of gunfire going off all around us! Yeah, my family's military trained, but they aren't secret assassins or something!" His expression softened into an incredulous laugh. "You think they're using me for my powers? Ha! Even with my powers, they'd win every time. Besides, you're crazy if you think they'd let me do anything dangerous. I'm not even allowed out of the house without an escort! I'd never be allowed to do some dangerous mission."

Remus shook his head helplessly, amber eyes full of uncertainty.

Harry stepped closer, making his green eyes large behind his glasses. "Listen, I don't know what you think you were saving me from, but you're not. Those men aren't hurting me. They saved my life. They are my teachers, my brothers, my father and mother, all rolled into one. I've never been happier than I've been with them. They keep me safe, gave me a home and food and love. They even take me to a therapist, so they're not brainwashing me or whatever you're thinking. You can contact her, if you want. She's on L4. Her name's Dr. Bohren, and I'm telling you she would never allow me to remain with an abusive family. That would be against her Healer's Oath. Please… I'm begging you. Let me contact my family. Let me tell them I'm okay. Please…"

Honest desperation choked him up. He felt tears fill his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't cry in front of this man. Remus stared back at him, obviously torn. Harry felt hope leap in his chest. Maybe he had a chance, after all!

"Okay, Harry," Remus said on a sigh. "I believe you. I'll do my best to convince Dumbledore to allow you to contact them. In exchange, I want you to give us a chance. We really do only want what's best for you."

He didn't believe that for a moment, but he didn't allow his face to show this. Instead, he gave a bright smile and a firm nod. "Okay. I can do that."

Remus smiled back. The expression took years off his age, making him look younger. "Would you like to hear some more about your parents?"

_Not really,_ he thought, saying instead, "Yeah. I think I would."

"May I sit?" Remus gestured to the bed. Harry nodded, so he took a seat at the edge. "Why don't you sit at the desk? You can eat while I talk."

Again Harry obeyed. He'd gain nothing with disobedience and could potentially gain everything if he kept this man on his side. So he sat and grabbed his hair, twisting it and holding it over one shoulder so it didn't get in the way. He began to slowly eat the food brought to him, eyes never leaving the amber ones across from him.

"Well, James Potter was the only son of an old and ancient Pureblood line. He was easy going and friendly, but he was also very mischievous. Magic always came easy to him, so that left him plenty of time to plan the pranks that made him famous during his school years…"

And on and on the story went. It was full of magic, mayhem, and romance once his mother was brought into it. Harry listened, making interested noises at all the right places, but he was really just impatient for Remus to leave and get him permission to call his brothers. Getting to hear stories about his birth parents was all well and good, but it wasn't worth ruining the life he had now.

Besides, hearing about the wonderful, perfect people Remus described made him feel kind of bitter. Why couldn't he have grown up with them instead of the Dursleys? It wasn't fair. But… If he had, he would never have met Heero and the others. So maybe it was good he'd gone through everything he had with the Dursleys?

He shook his head, not appreciating the confusion this man was evoking.

"You look tired," Remus said with an affectionate smile. "I should let you get some rest."

"Thanks for telling me those stories," Harry said, pasting on a wide, happy smile. "I want to hear more, but don't forget to ask Dumbledore about calling my family."

"I won't, Harry," Remus promised. He stood and took a step forward, as if he was going to give Harry a hug. Harry's eyes widened and he tensed. Fortunately, the man only grabbed his shoulder, squeezing once before letting go. "Sleep well."

"Thanks. You, too," he called back, somehow managing to hold onto his smile.

xXxXxXx

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled.

Remus shut his mouth, cheeks red with frustrated anger.

"Severus, what do you think?" the old Headmaster asked, turning to his expert.

Remus stared at the black-haired man imploringly.

Severus sneered at him. "The wolf is either wrong or right. Should he be right, Potter's resentment will prevent his ever cooperating. Should he be wrong, allowing him contact with those who have conditioned him will prevent him from ever getting free of their control."

"He doesn't behave like a mind-controlled slave!" Remus pointed out hotly.

"Severus?" Dumbledore questioned when he didn't immediately respond to the accusation.

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It is extremely difficult to tell. He could be playing a role he's been taught should he ever be removed from his controllers."

"This is ridiculous!" Remus flung his hands up. "Let him write to them at least! It will make him feel better, and it might make him feel a bit more forgiving. If they write back, you can go over it for any control words!"

"Those are nearly impossible to predict," Severus snapped angrily.

"We can't just keep him locked in that room!" Remus yelled. "How is that healthy?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore said again. "Remus, thank you for bringing this problem to our attention, however I am well aware that he can't be kept locked in the Room of Requirement. I am working on a way to let him have free run of the castle. Not only am I concerned about his safety, but once it becomes official that Harry Potter is staying here the Ministry will become involved. Technically, Harry has no legal guardians. I need to have everything in place to ensure he is not handed off to someone like Lucius Malfoy as a temporary custodian."

"We will likely not be able to prevent him from getting a message out once he has more freedom," Severus admitted. "The boy is resourceful."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. He may write a letter. It will buy us some time to consider our options."

Remus nodded and spun on his heel. He marched from the tower, muttering under his breath. He wasn't an angry person, but dealing with the Headmaster when he's convinced he's right and Severus who's paranoid and sees meanings within meanings was enough to drive a Saint mad. He entered his quarters and immediately went to the decanter of brandy on the mantel. As he sipped the aged, amber liquid, he felt his muscles relax. It wasn't a phone call, but at least it was something.

Grinning sloppily, he saluted the wall in the direction of a certain thirteen-year-old and fell back into his sofa chair tiredly.

xXxXxXx

Wufei paced across the sitting room, a scowl on his face. Magic… He didn't want to believe it, it was ridiculous, but he didn't believe in denying reality. The consequences were always too great. The most immediate consequence would be to bear the stain of a broken promise.

_Harry stared up at him with tormented green eyes. Tears dampened his cheeks and sparkled on his eyelashes. His small chest rose quickly up and down as if he'd run a race. Long, shoulder-length dark hair lay heavy around his head, damp with sweat._

"_Why didn't they love me, brother Wufei?" the child whimpered, honestly distressed, little fists clenched. "Why? What did I do wrong?"_

"_You did nothing wrong," Wufei answered firmly. He knelt and gently stroked the boy's forehead, soothing him. "It had nothing to do with you. They were incomplete in themselves and allowed it to turn them evil."_

"_What if it was me? What if I turned them evil?" the little boy whispered into the night._

"_You will never turn us evil," Wufei stated, tapping his student sharply on the nose._

_Harry smiled up at him, the fear finally falling away from his expression. "You'd never be evil."_

_Wufei winced, remembering all the times when he'd lost his way. He'd done some terrible things during the wars. However, as he stared back into loving green eyes, he realized he never need fear losing his way again. "Sleep. I'm here."_

_The boy's eyes fell slowly closed as Harry rolled onto his side, facing Wufei. His little hand clutched at Wufei's shirt. "I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm scared you'll leave me."_

"_I give you my word that I'll always be here when you need me," Wufei vowed solemnly._

_Harry sighed and finally allowed himself to fall asleep, trusting Wufei to keep his promise._

And Wufei wouldn't let that little boy down. They had made a promise to each other, and Wufei had taught Harry that you never broke a promise. He turned and strode from the sitting room. He entered the kitchen, and everyone around the table fell silent. The scowl he'd worn since entering this mad house had fallen away, smoothed into a mask of determination.

"How certain are you that he was taken by this Dumbledore?" Wufei questioned, staring into the stranger's blue eyes.

Black rubbed the back of his head. "Ninety percent? I mean, I'm pretty sure if it were Death Eaters who had attacked you that night, you wouldn't have escaped with simple memory charms. They would have killed you or taken you to torture you at their leisure. These are some really evil people we're dealing with."

"It's been a year, correct?" Heero asked. He stood over a long scroll where he was constructing a timeline.

"Yeah, there were rumors that the Dark Lord had returned June of last year. A girl was killed at Hogwarts and a basilisk escaped with an unfamiliar teen. The school was shut down for months, searched top to bottom by Aurors, and was deemed safe to reopen by September when the next school year started. Things were quiet in July, but in August, Diagon Alley was hit hard. The target was Ollivander's wand shop. The Dark Mark, Voldemort's symbol, was spelled above it, along with the message: Look to your ancestors for your magic else our sacred Power will be corrupted by dirty hands. Basically, he was saying to pass down wands so that Muggleborns won't be able to get wands of their own."

"And that was the only obvious attack?" Wufei asked, flipping through the folder Quatre had comprised of all the articles regarding the Dark Lord.

"Yeah." Black sighed. "Since then the Ministry has been cracking down on anything remotely Dark and the Auror numbers have doubled in preparation for the war. They're constantly patrolling. It's making quite a few people nervous. Voldemort's planning something. We just don't know what."

"This article says the reason Voldemort hasn't attacked is because he's busy searching for Harry." Quatre removed the article in question and placed it in the center of the table.

Duo slammed his hand down on the table angrily. "How can they possibly know that?"

Black shrugged. "It's a pretty good guess. The reason Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow was because he believed in the prophecy that said a child was coming who could defeat him. And now he even has proof. Something about Harry weakens him. Voldemort will do whatever it takes to kill him."

"Harry's dream…"

All eyes turned toward Trowa. The green-eyed pilot stood in the corner of the kitchen and had been silent up until now.

Wufei paled. "His scar bled," he remembered. It had happened in June. They hadn't been able to wake Harry from the night terror for nearly an hour, and his scar had split open.

"So those dreams he's been having, of a black-cloaked figure with glowing red eyes… That was Voldemort?" Duo whispered, dread in his voice.

"What dream?" Black demanded, looking around at the five pilots.

"We have a target," Heero announced, ignoring the wizard. "We need to know everything there is to know about this Dark Lord."

"Who is he? Where did he come from?" Quatre asked Black. "The first mention of him is in the seventies and he was already an adult."

"I don't know. He just appeared…" Black eyed Heero. "What do you mean you have a target? You can't possibly be thinking…"

"He's clearly British, the way he talks," Wufei pointed out. "You said everyone goes to this Hogwarts. Who was he before he became this Voldemort?"

The wizard ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I told you I don't know."

Quatre gave the wizard his no-nonsense stare. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Can you get Hogwarts year books from the sixties and seventies? We'll go through each individual. The one we can't place will be Voldemort."

Black's mouth dropped open in shock. "But that will take forever!"

Wufei glared dangerously at the imbecile. "It must be done," he snapped. "Now can you do it?"

"The Ministry would have a roster. And Hogwarts would have copies, of course," Black finally answered. "But we can't break in there!"

"Which would be easiest?" Duo asked. Wufei could tell he was already coming up with ideas.

Black's eyes were wide. "I guess the Ministry. More people to hide among, more permeable wards because it's a public place."

Heero nodded. "Black, Duo, I want you to scout the place, create detailed map of the entrances and exits. Quatre, I need you to come up with ways to protect us from magic. Wufei, I want you to research this Hogwarts place. We'll need to know everything if we're successfully going to get Harry back. Trowa, you and I will report in to Une and get supplies."

"You can't tell about…!" Black barked in distress.

"We won't," Trowa reassured the wizard, Heero ignoring him completely.

Black shook his head, his expression softening into a grin. "Damn. I can't believe this, but hell… I'm in!"

Duo patted the man's head as Trowa and Heero left on their mission. "You don't exactly have a choice. Come on. We've got a Ministry to scout."

Wufei couldn't help giving a sadistic smirk at Black's worried expression.

xXxXxXx

Trowa followed Heero into the tall glass skyscraper that was the Preventer HQ in London. He was a bit foggy on the details, but he was beginning to remember from moment to moment what was happening. For example, he knew they were getting supplies for some crucial mission. A mission that was secret, even from Une. He knew it had something to do with Harry, but it wasn't a retrieval mission. Wherever Harry was, he was safe enough for the time being.

"Heero!"

Trowa's eyes widened minutely as Relena Peacecraft Darlian came striding toward them as soon as the elevator doors opened. The young woman was one of the most important World-Space leaders. She had played a pivotal role in their lives during the war, especially to Heero. Her staunch commitment to pacifism throughout the bloody conflicts had inspired and infuriated Heero in turns.

Quatre had suspected there was a sexual attraction between the two, and that they would develop a relationship once the wars came to an end, but to the best of Trowa's knowledge it had never happened. Heero and Relena were simply close friends. A relationship between them was impractical since they were both workaholics in completely different fields – Heero to law enforcement and Relena to politics. In the five years they'd had Harry, Relena had visited them only half a dozen times. Much to their amusement she still favored pink, although she was more subtle about it now than when she had been a teenager.

It felt good to know all these things clearly and without confusion.

Relena strode toward them, expression tight with worry. "I've just arrived. Has there been any leads?"

Heero said nothing as he moved out of the elevator and took her arm, leading her back toward Une's office.

Trowa followed in their wake. He was unsurprised to find Une sitting behind her desk. Last he knew, she was still on L3, but with this crisis it was no surprise she'd made the trip down to Earth personally. You can only do so much through video conference, after all.

Une was older than all of them by about ten years. She had brown hair and eyes but was far from plain. She had busty feminine curves and a nearly pouty mouth. Trowa could remember a time when she'd been so torn by the war and her loyalties that she'd developed a split personality. One of her faces had been pro-war, a big believer in the world and space needing to be destroyed so that it could be rebuilt into a better image. Her other face had encouraged peace, feeling hope for the world and space alike. She'd long since reconciled those two parts of her personality. It made her even more charismatic and able as a leader.

"Agent Wing. President Darlian. Mr. Barton-Winner. Have a seat."

Trowa pulled a third chair from against the wall and set it behind the two already placed in front of her desk. Heero and Relena sat, Relena hardly waiting before she demanded information.

"Has there been any progress in locating Harry?"

"Yes. We received a phone call from London. A man claimed to know Harry's location. My team and I made contact and confirmed his information."

"Where is he? Do you know his status?" Une leaned eagerly forward across her desk.

Heero's voice never wavered from a monotone. "The situation is still ongoing. I'm afraid I cannot divulge any information at this time."

Une sat back, clearly startled.

Relena twisted her body around to face Heero. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you covering for these criminals? Are they blackmailing you?"

Heero met her gaze calmly and said nothing to that absurd accusation. Heero was not an easy person to manipulate, and he wasn't alone. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were involved. The likelihood of anyone getting the better of them for long was very small. – Trowa would have added his own name to the list, but he wasn't exactly running at one hundred percent as of yet.

Une pierced Trowa with her gaze, as if sensing his weakness. "And you agree with your comrade, Mr. Barton-Winner? You are confident you can handle the situation on your own? These criminals have already proven to have some advantage over you when it comes to a fight."

His memory loss made him the most likely to cave to self-doubt. Unfortunately for her, no matter how much he doubted his own abilities at the moment, he was still completely confident in the capabilities of his brothers. "Yes," he answered simply.

"We require equipment," Heero informed the Commander.

"And you think I should just hand over expensive, state-of-the-art equipment without a proper debriefing?" Une asked almost sweetly.

"It would be more efficient to acquire the gear here, but we can get what we need elsewhere if necessary," Heero answered her honestly, meeting her steadily through his messy bangs.

Une sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

"Heero! Be serious! We care about Harry, too. You can't expect us to be satisfied with no explanation," Relena scolded, voice as sharp as her manicured nails.

"I sympathize, but it is necessary for the success of our mission."

And that's what it always came down to, the success of the mission. Heero would never jeopardize that, as both of these women well knew. Trowa almost smiled as he watched the fight leave Relena's expression and heard the resignation in Une's audible sigh.

"I expect a detailed report as soon as possible," Une ordered and Heero inclined his head. "Very well. You have full access to the stock room."

Trowa and Heero stood simultaneously and offered crisp salutes.

"And I want regular check-ins to at least know you're still alive!" Une demanded as they took their leave.

xXxXxXx

Harry sat at the desk, staring at the still unopened envelope. His fingers moved dexterously through his hair, braiding and unbraiding it. His clothes were wrinkled and starting to smell, but he refused to change. He refused to open the damned letter. He refused to do anything until he got what he wanted.

There was a knock at the door and Harry turned his chair to face it, crossing his legs and tossing his half-braided hair over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Dumbledore stepped into the room, blue eyes twinkling. "Good morning, Harry. I brought breakfast."

"How thoughtful of you," Harry drawled, unimpressed.

Dumbledore moved forward and placed the tray on the bed. "After considering your situation, I felt perhaps I was too hasty in my concern for you. If you would like, I would be happy to post a letter to your family."

Harry kept his expression neutral even though he wanted to sneer. Dumbledore was trying to make it seem like it was his idea instead of Remus' influence. He was trying to make him feel grateful so that Harry would be more willing to behave. It wouldn't work. "I appreciate it."

"Well?" Dumbledore flicked his fingers toward the desk.

Harry glared. So they wouldn't give him time to construct a letter, they would make him write it quickly and on the spot. They were probably hoping that would stop Harry from being able to put in secret messages. Too bad for them that Harry was well practiced in crafting letters quickly using the code system his family had taught him. It wasn't impossible to break, but it usually escaped the notice of most people.

He turned around, pulled out the unfamiliar thick paper and the strange quill. He hated turning his back on the conniving old man, but he'd been left with no choice. _Hello, all!_ _Maybe you won't believe me, but I am alive._ He looked over his shoulder. "Can I tell them what's happened?" he asked coolly.

"You may say whatever you like as long as you don't mention your location or anything about magic," Dumbledore answered patiently.

Harry was surprised. He turned back to his letter. _Hello, all!_ _Maybe you won't believe me, but I'm alive. I am currently with friends of my parents. They have __**i**__nvited me to stay with them so that I may learn about my history. I'm the heir concerning the Potter family, and I feel I owe it to them to at least go through everything. Please don't be worried. I will contact you again soon. Love, your little brother Harry._

He folded the letter and handed it to Dumbledore, not bothering with an envelope. He wasn't foolish enough to believe the letter wouldn't be read before it was sent, _if_ it was sent. "Thank you."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It's no trouble, my boy. I do wish you to be happy here. If opening a correspondence with your family will help make that happen, I will not stop you." His faded blue eyes sharpened behind his half-moon glasses. "As long as you are aware that you are placing them in some danger by revealing that fact that you did not die."

"Do you have family, sir?" Harry asked, tone icy. "Can you look me honestly in the eye and tell me it would be best for them to believe I am dead? How would you feel if your family pretended to die and never told you any differently? How would you feel if they needlessly left you with unmanageable guilt and self-loathing for the rest of your life? Can you honestly say you'd be fine with that, sir?"

Dumbledore didn't answer the question. Instead, he pulled out a shrunken pile of books. A wave of his hand and they became normal sized. "To occupy your time. I thought you might find them interesting. They are the texts first years study here at Hogwarts. Good day."

Harry watched him leave, feeling triumphant. He had won a hit off his captor. A Duoesque grin spread across his face. Almost cheerfully, he went to his bed and picked up a book. Things were starting to take a turn for the better.

**Chapter end. **_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **A shorter chapter than I usually write, but it just felt like this was the end. Major things happen next and I wouldn't want to cut the chapter in the middle of the action. I know how you all feel about cliff hangers! lol


	17. Facing the Impossible

**A/N:** Rated **M** for **Mature**. The section in **Italics** has details about wartime situations. It can be skipped if you wish.

**A/N2:** _**Sujulove**_ asked the name of the song I envisioned when Wufei sings his lullaby to Harry. I didn't know the name, but related that I had heard the song in a movie starring Jackie Chan. They looked it up and apparently Jackie Chan wrote it himself. The song is titled _**Bao Bei**_and is quite beautiful. **Thanks, Sujulove!**

**A/N3: **This chapter **has** been beta-ed. Chapter 16 has been edited, as well. No major changes, just smoothed it over a bit if you want to re-read.

**Facing The Impossible**

Harry looked up from the school book he was reading as the door opened without even a token knock. His frown morphed into a dangerous glare as the hated black-haired man stepped into the room bearing a lunch tray. Did they think he was stupid? No way was he touching any of that food! He came out of his chair and stood, arms-crossed before the enemy.

The wizard's eyes reminded Harry a bit of Wufei's. Like his brother, there was a quick intelligence flashing through them, but unlike his brother, the wizard's eyes were cold and cruel. And it wasn't just the man's threatening look that made Harry think so. The wizard had shown no hesitation or remorse when he'd altered the _minds_ of other human beings.

Looking back, when he'd been attacked in the forest, the flash of red had to have been a spell of some sort to render him unconscious. The wizard hadn't been calling him stupid, he'd been attacking, and the expression on his face had been nothing short of predatory, despite Harry being a young teen weakened by exposure and exhaustion.

The threatening wizard shut the door behind him and moved deliberately into Harry's space, setting the tray on the bed. He crossed his arms, mirroring Harry's pose, and towered over him. "My name is Severus Snape," he said lowly. "You may call me Professor. And you will eat everything on this tray, Potter."

Harry didn't give ground. He tilted his head back minimally, not wanting to expose his throat, and looked up though his lashes, shading his expression with disdain. "No, I won't, Snape. And you can call me Mr. Potter-Yuy."

Snape's eyes glittered with malicious intent. "What would your _family_ think of deliberately weakening yourself by denying nourishment, _Potter_?"

"Do you honestly think I'll be that easy to manipulate?" Harry stared defiantly into those obsidian eyes.

"I know what you are. There's no hiding the truth from me." Snape leaned closer. Sweat began to dampen Harry's palms and neck, but he refused to flinch. "I saw your records. The abuse you suffered. What your uncle did to you. It would break anyone, especially a child so young."

Reflexively, Harry's hand flew in a backhanded slap that Snape barely dodged in time. "I am _not_ broken."

A closed-mouth smirk flashed across Snape's features. He reached into his robes and Harry tensed, his arms coming apart and held ready to attack or defend. Instead of a weapon, Snape pulled out a scroll. Harry continued to watch the man's hands warily.

"I convinced the Headmaster that you are mature enough to handle the truth of your situation. After all, such comprehensive ignorance can benefit no one," he nearly whispered, placing the scroll on the bed next to the food tray and giving a mocking bow. "To help you more intelligently weigh the risks of scorning our protection."

With that said, the wizard turned and strode from the room in a swirl of black robes. His footsteps made no sound as he left; neither did the door at it closed behind him.

Harry's hands began to tremble in reaction as adrenaline drained out of his system. He felt sick knowing that Snape knew about the abuse. Who else knew? Dumbledore? Remus? He bit his lips as the old familiar feeling of shame washed over him. Twirling around on his heel, he turned his back to the door and covered his face with his hands.

"It wasn't my fault. I did nothing wrong. There's nothing wrong with me," he whispered and resolutely pushed those tainted thoughts far away. He knew better now. After all these years in Dr. Bohren's care and living with his loving family, he really did know better.

Taking a deep breath, Harry dropped his hands and faced the room once more. He resolutely ignored the food, but he couldn't disregard the scroll as easily. Evil or not, Snape had a point. He couldn't afford ignorance. If the scroll held information on the supposed enemy, then he had to read it. But like hell would he touch the paper with his bare hands! He wasn't unfamiliar with contact dugs. There were several that could leave him susceptible to suggestion, render him unconscious, or even poison him.

Scowling, Harry carefully wrapped his hands in the bed sheet before pressing the long scroll flat. His eyes widened. It was a copy of official transcripts. Victim reports of those who had suffered attacks by Death Eaters. Accountings that dated from just before his birth to a few months afterward. He felt his shoulders tensing as the gruesome stories unfolded before his eyes.

_Emily Rose, age 13: They tied me down. Spread my arms and legs as if I were to be quartered. A potion was poured down my throat. I don't know what happened after that. All I knew was pain. The whole world was pain…_

_Geoffrey McCloud, age 25: They broke into my house. It was just after dinner. I came down after hearing a crash. I saw a cloaked figure before I was knocked out. When I came to, they had Sarah. There were five of them. They were all masked. They accused her of dirtying magic. That they had proof that she had had relations with Muggleborns. They called her a perverted whore and raped her right in front of me. They took turns. A neighbor came calling, and they covered her mouth to muffle her cries, but they didn't stop raping her. I couldn't call out, Silenced. She was crying so hard, her nose - It was blocked. When they covered her mouth - She couldn't breathe. She died. Then they - They made me have sex with her corpse. Said it would teach me to have better taste in partners. I can still see her eyes…_

_Carl Santana, age 54: They came into my shop. They wanted the secrets to how we manufacture our racing brooms. I threatened to call the Aurors and they started setting everything on fire. I screamed at them to stop, but they only laughed. They wouldn't stop laughing. My daughter - She ran into the room. They pushed her into the fire. She ran around – screaming, burning. They put her out, only to throw her back in, making her run around screaming again. They thought it a great joke. What I wouldn't have given to have been able to strike them all dead in that moment…_

_Vivian Merchwood, age 78: I saw the Dark Mark above my neighbor's house. I called the Aurors and then I went over. To see if there was anything I could do. They were all dead. All five of them. There was no blood or anything, but their bodies were twisted. Like bugs. You know? I can't get that image out of my head. A bug's corpse after being poisoned, the legs all curled up and rigid. They were like that…_

So this was a Death Eater…

Tears burned Harry's eyes and he fought valiantly not to be sick. His brothers had sometimes recounted their experiences during the wars. Harry had always had a very good imagination. Despite them giving few details, he'd been able to envision the horror. This… This went so far beyond even his worse imaginings…

It dawned on him that this wasn't a game. This was serious. He had real enemies. His life was in danger… Fire flashed up and Harry cried out, throwing his arms across his face protectively. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone. The bedding was left unmarked, except with the ash from the scroll.

His breath rushed in and out of his lungs, bordering on hyperventilation. What did it mean? Had the scroll been some sadistic piece of fiction just to scare him? No, it was too detailed, and too easily checked with other sources. It was most likely all true. But what was the point of telling him such horrific things? To make him comply with any demand placed on him? To make him want Dumbledore's protection from these Death Eaters?

Well, too bad for Snape, the scroll hadn't made him more afraid, just more determined to get free… All right, maybe he was a little afraid, but it didn't change his mind in the slightest. It made him want to get to his brothers worse than ever. Because he couldn't trust anyone else to protect him like they would. Because everyone else would fall short. He'd only ever feel safe with them.

Harry pushed himself away from the bed and sat in the middle of the floor. The walls pushed in around him and his head began to spin as his heart thundered crazily in his chest. Recognizing the signs of an impending panic attack, Harry crossed his legs and tightly closed his eyes. He wouldn't let that bastard win. He wouldn't let Snape have influence over him.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus on his safety image. Sage slowly appeared in his mind's eye. The colors in the vision slowly became more vivid and the textures became tangible. His chaotic thoughts - the heightened anxiety - the claustrophobia - it loosened their hold and faded away as he sunk deep into meditation. Peace saturated his mind as he breathed deeply, calmly. Harry let himself drift, in no hurry to leave his safe place.

xXxXxXx

Severus' cold mask fell away and became more neutral as he rode the staircase up to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting anxiously for him at the top. He wore unusually subdued robes: white with pinstripes of blue and green. The ancient wizard was pacing around the large office, blindly fiddling with some of his instruments. Severus cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Dumbledore spun to face him.

"Come in, my boy. What did you discover?" he asked, leading him over to the corner with his desk.

Severus refused the seat, so they ended up standing next to it. "His mind is guarded with rudimentary Occlumency shields."

"Occlumency!" Dumbledore's eyes widened then narrowed. "Who could have taught him such a skill?"

"We've observed him performing a type of Muggle meditation in the scrying bowl. Occlumency begins with such exercises so I am not surprised."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see. Yes. That's a possibility."

"He's sincerely devoted to his 'family'. He sees us as the enemy. There is no wavering in these beliefs. The foundations of these ideas are strong," Severus reported regretfully.

Dumbledore sighed and finally sat in his chair behind his desk. "Go on."

"You're aware he's been abused, but I also found significant signs of healing. His positive thoughts have been bolstered. He's clearly spent a significant amount of time trying to recover from his ordeal."

The old wizard smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It appears Remus was correct."

"It does," Severus agreed with a bitter twist to his mouth. "In any case, Potter is arrogant and stubborn. He will not bend and see things from another point of view. He's a flight risk, and I don't foresee him cooperating anytime soon."

"This is not good, Severus. Harry is in danger, whether his situation with the Muggles is positive or negative." Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers before his mouth.

Severus bowed slightly. "I was prepared for such. I had a frank discussion with the boy about the dangers the Death Eaters present."

Dumbledore stared at Severus over his half-moon glasses. "You did not frighten the boy, did you?"

Severus tilted his head with a sneer. "Better frightened than dead. I fully believe it was necessary for his continued survival. The boy will now think twice before leaving our protection."

Dumbledore stared at him for a very long moment. "Very well. You have a class to teach. I will visit the boy during dinner."

Severus nodded and swept from the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

xXxXxXx

Sirius appeared in the dark alley with a sharp crack. His passenger cussed loudly and staggered until he came to rest against the filthy brick wall. Sirius couldn't help feeling a bit vindicated after the hell these men had put him through. Sure, he could have used magic to escape his bonds or attack the pilots, but that would have defeated the purpose of contacting them in the first place. He wanted these men on his side. They were his access to Harry.

Besides, he understood that they felt uneasy around him. Sirius was a stranger to them, a stranger who had a criminal record that labeled him a mass murderer. It was only logical for Yuy and the others to be cautious. The fact that magic was involved only made things worse, which was another good reason Sirius hadn't fought back using it.

These soldiers had been attacked with magic once already. Sirius didn't want them to think magic was all bad, or they would take off with Harry once they got him back. In the end, that would lead to grief for everyone involved. Harry couldn't run from magic indefinitely. It was in his blood and bones. Not to mention the Dark Lord wasn't about to let him go.

The sound of dry heaving finally came to a stop, drawing Sirius' attention. A smile broke out across his face. "You all right?"

"What the _hell_ was that?" Duo snarled, still looking queasy.

Sirius donned an innocent expression. "Apparation. It's the most common way of travelling for any witch or wizard."

"We just… just… _teleported!_ You almost killed me!"

Demonic violet eyes focused on him, nearly glowing through the thick shadows of the alley. Sirius' amused grin slipped right off his face and he shifted nervously. "I didn't almost kill you. You're perfectly fine, just a bit disorientated."

"Where are we?" Duo demanded in a low growl that was uncomfortably similar to Yuy's.

"We're still in Central London. Above the west end of the Strand, to the south of Covent Garden." Sirius rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Duo's glare became less demonic and more irritated. His bangs clung to his forehead and temples, damp from his bout of sickness. "I suppose that's what I get for agreeing to the 'special' way of getting here. We're taking the underground back."

"It'll take us about an hour to reach Tufnell Park Station from here, and then we'll need to walk a few blocks, but okay," Sirius agreed with a shrug.

Duo's attention had shifted to the street beyond their alley, eyes scanning the Muggle crowds and shops. "What exactly are we looking for? I don't see anything unusual."

Sirius' good humor came racing back. "The telephone booth. It's the street entrance to the Ministry. Most people just floo."

Duo made a circular, come-hither motion with his fingers, indicating for Sirius to keep talking. His eyes never left the street.

"Flooing is the second most popular means of magical travel. You have a special powder and throw it into a fireplace that is connected to the floo network. The fire turns green and you call out a destination. Step inside the hearth and then you'll travel through what feels like a curly straw at extreme speeds. Within minutes, you'll arrive at the destination fireplace and step out none the worse for wear, except possibly by having some soot or ashes on your clothes. The Ministry lobby has massive fireplaces lining a large entrance chamber. People floo in and out at all hours."

Duo was staring at him with a severe frown. "Why can't you guys at least try to be normal?"

Sirius shrugged again, grinning.

Duo sighed. "So what happens with the phone booth?"

"It's like a crazy elevator. You get scanned to make sure you're not Muggle, and then you descend several miles underground where the Ministry is."

Duo nodded. "So how do we get down there?"

Sirius' smile became a thoughtful frown. "I'm a wanted fugitive. I can't be caught. And you're a Muggle. It's not going to be easy, but if all you want to do is check out the entrance chamber and observe the traffic and stuff, I think I can get us that far. We'll need a better plan to get down to the Hall of Records."

"That's fine. So what's the plan?" Duo turned and faced him. He didn't seem to mind following Sirius' lead, despite his experience with Apparation.

"Well…" Sirius smiled slyly. "It's not going to taste good, but it should work."

Duo lifted an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Sirius pulled a flask from his robe pocket. "This is called Polyjuice potion. I always have a dose on me. Just in case. I _really_ can't be caught." He firmly shook the memory of Dementors from his mind. "Anyway, it changes you into another person for one hour. And I'm not talking mere physical appearance. I mean an exact copy of the other person."

Duo looked doubtful.

Sirius chuckled. "Just wait and see."

He followed his own advice and waited for someone leaving/entering the Ministry to appear. Not ten minutes later, he spotted a woman in her thirties. Her Notice-Me-Not charm was a bit weak, and Sirius had a talent – inherited from the Black line – to see through minor spells. She appeared harried, which was all to the good. She never noticed Sirius stepping out into her shadow and Stupefying her from behind. Catching her, he quickly dragged her into the alley.

"Strip her down, will you? I'll need her clothes," he ordered absently as he plucked a hair from her head and shoved it into the flask.

Duo still looked extremely skeptical, but he obeyed, efficiently stripping the woman from her robes. "Undergarments, too?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the young man's detachment. The woman wasn't exactly ugly and had a nice set of knockers. Duo didn't even blush, and his eyes never lingered. His whole demeanor was completely clinical. "Yeah. Those, too." Sirius took a deep breath and downed the disgusting potion.

Gagging and sputtering, he forced it down his throat. The change started instantly. He felt himself shrinking, his weight shifting, his center of gravity dropping. He cursed, his voice rising dramatically higher. In less than a minute, Sirius completed the transformation. He was a woman. Duo's shocked expression made it completely worthwhile.

Sirius stripped out of his now ill-fitting clothes. "Dress her. We'll switch back when we're done."

Duo dumbly handed the woman's clothes to him.

Sirius couldn't help admiring his new chest a little bit. He was a healthy male, after all! He shivered as the woman's shirt moved across his now sensitive nipples. However, he wasn't pleased with the dull, pervading ache in his groin area. Just his luck he gets a menstruating woman! _Thank Merlin_ she was a witch and had taken a potion to mute the pain somewhat and to evaporate the blood within her body. Because gross! Very, majorly gross!

"Let's go. I'll spell you invisible."

Duo had yet to stop staring.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Sirius asked, amused.

Duo blinked and then laughed. "Not hardly. Okay. Let's get this done. You said we have an hour?"

"That's right." Sirius brought his wand up and tapped Duo's head, muttering the Disillusionment Charm. "Now mind you're not really invisible. You bump into anyone and they'll feel you, and people can still hear you. Anyone with heightened magical senses or charmed eyes can see through this spell. It's not really that powerful, but anything stronger might set off the Ministry's alarms."

"Got it." Duo nodded firmly, completely focused on the instructions.

Sirius shook his head and strode out onto the street, merging with traffic. Despite what he'd learned about Harry's guardians, it was something else all together seeing them in action. It was such a juxtaposition: their young faces – They were only in their early twenties! – and their battle-honed mannerisms. It made goosebumps lift along his arms.

The phone booth door shut behind them. He could feel Duo pressed up against his back, and he flared his magic a bit, hoping to cover Duo's presence. Lifting the phone receiver and hanging it up, Sirius waited patiently to be scanned.

"State your name and business," a cool female voice instructed from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Cynthia Clearwater. Petitioner," Sirius answered with his borrowed voice. The alias was completely fictitious. He had no idea who the woman was or what she wanted at the Ministry. He wasn't a Legilimens. He could only hope no one recognized her and tried to strike up a conversation.

There was a whirling sound and then a badge landed in the coin dispenser. Sirius scooped it up carelessly and pinned it to the collar of his robes. The booth gave a lurch and then they dropped quickly. A second lurch and they were flung sideways before being dropped once more.

"Now this is my kind of travel," Duo whispered.

Sirius could just make out Duo's see-through smile in the reflection of the glass. He grinned back, enjoying the way his stomach sank and rose during the wild ride. All too soon, they landed firmly in a corner of the entrance chamber of the Ministry. Sirius slipped his arm around Duo's invisible form and shoved the door open. Duo immediately slipped out, and even Sirius' eyes couldn't find him as his wavering image joined the milling crowds.

The Ministry had changed a lot in the ten years Sirius had been imprisoned and in the two additional years of his self-exile. Not even during the first war with Voldemort had there been this many blatant defensive measures. There was a watchman at every floo, and there was a viewing platform along the ceiling that functioned as a watch tower. Sirius could see at least half a dozen serious-faced Aurors looking down at the crowds. It gave the place the feeling of a prison instead of a government building.

As Sirius moved casually around the room, he observed the three lifts that traveled further down into the Ministry. A single wand-check counter used to be sufficient for all of them, but now there was a security desk set just in front of each. An Auror pair worked each counter. While one Auror registered the wands, the other ran detection spells over the witch or wizard seeking entrance.

Sirius moved away from the lines and drifted toward the center of the chamber. At least that had remained the same. The massive statue representing the approved magical races stood pretentious as always. There was a centaur, goblin, unicorn, elf, merman, and Veela posed around a proud wizarding couple. Sirius couldn't help but notice there were no creatures that had ever named wizard-kind their enemies, such as vampires and werewolves.

"Come and get em, hot off the press! Ministry has created a Muggleborn Registry!"

Sirius made his way closer. Fortunately, he found "Cynthia's" money purse and fished out two sickles for the paper. He folded it and tucked it away to read later. He knew the basics just from the headline. The Ministry had passed another new edict. You could pave Diagon Alley with all the new laws, edicts, and regulations the Ministry had approved since Voldemort's return. The Wizarding world was a hair's breadth from martial law, and Harry's Muggle family wanted to break into the Hall of Records! Madness!

He chuckled to himself as he moved toward one of the phone booths that sat waiting to carry passengers to the surface. Soon even this service would be cancelled. Floo would be the only way into the Ministry, and then it would be only select floos. Things were bad, but they would get much worse before things were through.

A soft touch at his side had Sirius stepping into the booth, a lithe body pressing firmly against him. He really hoped this trip had made Duo think twice about breaking in… But if not… Sirius was actually looking forward to stirring the pot. Hatred simmered in his stomach for the government who had locked him up without even a trial. Yes, Sirius would be completely okay with causing some damage.

xXxXxXx

Duo observed Black obliquely from the corner of his eye as his thoughts spun in circles. He'd seen some pretty incredible things during their outing, and the more he saw of magic, the more overwhelmed he felt. It was fascinating, of course. If they had found the magical world under any other circumstances, it would have been fun to mess around with it, but that wasn't the case. Harry's life and freedom were on the line.

How could they possible stand against such a force? How could they defeat it when their enemy could literally become anyone they wanted? When they could manipulate reality in any way they could imagine? The only advantage Duo and the others had was surprise. Their guns and bullets could kill wizards, but the only way it was effective was if they struck first, before the wizard had time to react or defend.

Black stepped out of the underground, a man once more. The wizard had returned to his tall, skinny body exactly one hour after his miraculous transformation just as he'd promised. The woman's long brown hair had shrunk into the wavy, black tresses of Black's. Her brown eyes had returned to his pale blue. All in the blink of an eye. Duo shivered and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

12 Grimmauld Place stood where it should. Black had explained that now that they knew its location and had been "invited" into its secret, they would always be able to see the building. Watching the house shoulder its way between eleven and thirteen was a one time show apparently. Black opened the front door with Duo following at his heels. The muffled sound of a gun going off had him ducking and rolling, coming up with his gun in hand, his back to the wall, and a good view of the stairs. Black stood dumbly in the entrance way, mouth hanging open.

"Get down!" Duo hissed furiously at the idiotic man.

A second shot went off and Duo ran, keeping his body low to the ground. He ascended the stairs quickly. They creaked a little under his feet but not too terribly. He moved carefully to keep his weight distributed evenly and stepped lightly. The upstairs hallway was dark. He heard another crack of gunfire. The bullet went straight through one of the bedroom doors and embedded into the hallway wall a foot to the right of his position.

"Coming in!" he called loudly. He rolled past the door, his foot lashing out and flinging it open. He did not enter. He had no way of knowing the position of his ally or the enemy. Going in would be monumentally stupid. Instead, he put his back to the wall next to the door and looked in.

The room was trashed. The dresser was tipped over, the bedding had been pulled half off the bed, and broken glass littered the floor. More disturbingly, lamps and books were floating around the room, and they jerked toward Heero threateningly. Heero stood with his back to the wall, next to the now open door. There was no visible sign of injury. Duo's eyes flashed to the enemy. A creature stood on the messed up bed, arms raised and hissing like a demented cat.

"Kreacher! I order you to stop!"

Duo whipped his head around to stare at the moronic wizard who stood framed in the doorway, a perfect target. The creature froze. Its bulbous eyes were pinned to Black, and Duo crouched, readying himself to spring at the madman and tackle him clear.

"Yes, master," the creature murmured sullenly, dropping its arms.

Duo's mouth dropped open in surprise. _Master? It can talk?_

"Go to your cupboard and don't come out unless I specifically call you!" Black snarled, eyes glittering hatefully.

There was a loud pop and the creature disappeared into thin air. The floating objects clamored to the floor. Duo rose smoothly to his feet and immediately went to Heero's side. His lover was disheveled. His unruly dark hair was even more mussed than usual and stuck up in all directions. His shirt had a stretched-out look as if he'd been tugged and pulled by the thin fabric.

"Status?" Duo asked quietly.

"Uninjured," Heero answered stiffly. His cobalt blue eyes locked on Black. "What was that creature?"

Duo studied Heero's expression. It was tight with strain, his complexion was pale. These were signs he was stressed and rapidly approaching his breaking point.

"My house-elf," Black explained. "They're like slaves, I guess, although they derive great pleasure from serving. Usually, anyway. They have to obey their Master or they'll basically self-destruct."

Something in the wizard's tone had Duo looking over his shoulder. Black's pale eyes were fastened on Heero as if he were something amazing. Duo shifted, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his lover and narrowed his eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"You could see Kreacher? Both of you?" Black looked back and forth between them, obviously shocked.

"How could you miss him?" Duo muttered. The creature had been highly disturbing with long floppy ears, the skin of a human, and bulging frog-like eyes.

"Muggles can't see house-elves. They're creatures born from magic who feed off magic, created and bred by wizards." A slow grin broke out across his face. "Oh, this is perfect! Just perfect! I can't believe it!"

Duo lifted an eyebrow as Black began to laugh wildly. The madman threw his head back and wrapped his arms around his stomach, leaning helplessly against the door jamb as he continued to howl. Duo shot Heero a worried look, concerned for the wizard's sanity. Heero didn't look back. His eyes were still locked on the wizard's form, something cold and dark shimmering in the dark blue depths.

Duo bit his lip and returned his attention to Black. "Oy! Shut up, you maniac!" he called loudly. "What the hell's so funny?"

Black gasped and sputtered but obediently tried to pull himself together. "You… don't get it…" he panted, still grinning wildly. "Taking a kid… from Muggles is one thing… Taking him from magical guardians… is a whole 'nother broomstick!"

Duo's eyes widened. "You're saying… we're magical?"

"At least a bit. You saw Kreacher. Normal, non-magical humans can't see him," Black repeated with a wide, toothy grin.

Duo saw that the dark look had lifted from Heero's face and had turned thoughtful. Duo smiled at him. "Well, what'da know, Hee-chan. We might be magical."

"Quatre and Wufei were locked in the library by that thing," Heero informed them suddenly. "Release them."

Black nodded. "Shoulda thought of that. Kreacher is bound to protect the house and the things within. The library especially is to be guarded. I should have told him you had permission to use the house as you liked."

The wizard pushed off the wall and moved down to the library. He flicked his wand and said a few words that made no sense to Duo. It took less than five seconds, then Black reached for the knob and the door swung open easily. Quatre and Wufei were inside, expressions closed off.

"Did you see that weird thing? Black says it's a house-elf," Duo asked curiously as Quatre and Wufei marched free of the room.

"Yes," Wufei snapped.

Quatre answered more neutrally. "We saw it."

It couldn't have been easy for them to be locked in there while they listened to Heero's battle with the elf. Duo shot them a sympathetic look that made Wufei glare harder.

"Interesting," Black said, still smiling wildly. "Where's that other guy?"

"Trowa went to get food," Heero answered blankly.

"Ah." Black rubbed the back of his head. "Usually Kreacher is in charge of the meals around here."

Duo and the others stared at him incredulously. They were definitely not eating anything that evil creature made. Sirius just laughed.

"So looks like you guys have some magic. A Tuner Rod will show us how much. They're pretty rare now, since no one remembers how to make them. Fortunately my family is ancient. I think I remember one up in the attic somewhere. Be right back. Don't worry about Kreacher. He won't come out again unless I call him."

Duo watched him go and then caught Heero's eyes once Black was out of sight. "Come on. I'll tell you about the Ministry."

Wufei was still scowling, muttering in Chinese under his breath. Quatre patted his arm as they all made their way back down to the kitchen. Once they were settled around the table, one eye on the doors in case of Black's return, Duo slumped and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"The fact that we might be magical is the best news I've had in days. Cause I've got to tell you guys, we're so screwed."

He went on to quickly detail the mission. He especially emphasized the way Black had _turned into another person_ and the serious security detail he'd seen in the lobby. Trowa returned halfway through his report. He set the bags of food on the counter and crossed his arms as he listened. Heero then briefly sketched his conflict with the house-elf. It was a grim retelling. Heero had been unable to land a hit on the creature as it continued to pop in and out of view. It had used the flying furniture as a scare tactic, but had it really wanted to it could have incapacitated him easily.

Just then the door swung open and Black strode in, still smiling a shit-eating grin. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and his shirt and slacks were coated with a fine layer of dust. He held a long wooden stick in his hand that was about half the length of a broom handle. The end branched off in two directions like a large wishbone.

Duo pulled on a carefree mask and jumped to his feet. "Oh! Me first!"

"Hold your hands out in front of you," Black ordered.

"Like this?" Duo asked, offering his wrists as if to be handcuffed.

"Good enough," Black answered with a grin.

He pointed the divided end of the stick at Duo's feet and slowly drew it up his legs about an inch away from his body. Duo kept the careless grin in place even as his eyes narrowed. He saw Heero catch the tiny movement and tense in his chair. The stick was now at his arms and traced down the underside. Duo's fingers began to tingle. When the stick reached his fingertips, pale blue lightning formed between the wood and his skin. He gasped.

Heero jumped to his feet with a ferocious glare.

"It tickles," Duo quickly explained.

"You're a Squib," Black announced, unaware of just how close he was to being attacked.

"And what is that, Mr. Black?" Quatre asked politely.

"Well…" Black rubbed the back of his head again, looking thoughtful. "Sometimes normal people have a magical child. That's called a Muggleborn. Squibs are born to magical parents. They can't access magic like a normal witch or wizard, but they _are_ magical. They just can't use a wand or cast spells. They can see magical places, though. And magical healing usually works on them. Some Squibs even have a single magical talent. Most though just have above average strength, speed, health, intelligence… That sort of thing."

Duo caught Heero's eyes. "No way…" he breathed.

"My turn," Heero said darkly and moved Duo out of the way.

Duo went passively, mind swirling. _No way,_ he thought again. What were the odds? First their boy's psychic ability was really magic, then there was a whole secret world of magic users, and now _they_ might be part of it, too? He was seriously getting creeped out.

Heero got the same pale blue light as Duo.

"Squib," Black confirmed, his smile getting bigger.

Trowa stepped up next. He got the same result. Wufei, as well. Then Quatre stood before Black. He looked a little nervous, and Duo's attention sharpened on him. Suddenly, everyone in the room held their breath. When Black drew the rod up under Quatre's arms and pulled it toward his fingers, the lightning wasn't blue. It was a bright gold, almost white.

Black's mouth dropped open. "You're a wizard. You'll be able to use a wand."

"Not surprising," Wufei grumbled. "If Harry's telekinesis is really magic, then Quatre's ability could be magic, also."

Duo plastered on a wide smile and practically threw his arms around his best friend. "Congrats, Cat! You're gonna kick major ass!"

"This is unbelievable," Trowa spoke up. He was shaking his head. "What are the odds that we all have some magic?"

"Actually, it makes sense…" Quatre answered, pulling out of Duo's embrace.

Duo went to Heero's side and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. He needed reassurance right now.

"It would be highly unlikely that we all are magical coincidentally," Heero spoke up, obviously on the same wave length as Quatre. "It had to have been done on purpose."

Duo caught on and his grin became more sincere. "I get it! The doctors picked us specifically to pilot the Gundams. We always wondered why, right? We were just kids. At least I wondered. Why me? I'm just a nobody street rat."

"They picked us because of this power," Trowa agreed. "Not many people could handle the physical stress of piloting or possess the mental acuity needed to control the Gundam. However, we are all capable."

Black nodded. "Makes sense to me. Except for the whole space thing. I mean, most witches and wizards won't go to the colonies. The Earth gives us our power. It's in the energy, the life of the planet, that gives us our magic. I don't see how you guys could be Squibs, and I definitely don't know how a wizard managed to keep his power in space." He frowned thoughtfully at Quatre.

The blond moved over to Trowa, his brow crinkled with thought. "My father was Arabian. My mother was French. I spent a lot of time going between our homes on Earth and the colony. Perhaps I was here enough to allow my magic to grow."

Trowa took his husband's hand. "I was born on Earth. I didn't come to space until I was ten."

"I travelled to and from Earth throughout my childhood on missions," Heero added.

Duo shrugged, still draped around his lover's shoulders. "Not me. I grew up on L2. First time I saw Earth was from the Gundam when I was fourteen."

Wufei stared sullenly at the table. "I was born on colony, but I went to a boarding school in China from the ages of five to fourteen. The year after that I accepted the mission with the Gundam and joined the war on Earth."

Black frowned. "Well, that makes sense, I guess." He turned to look at Duo. "Except for you. I don't know how you could be a Squib unless… If you didn't get your magical core from connecting to the Earth, both your parents had to have been magical. Pretty strong with magic, too. You would have probably been a full-fledged wizard, but your core became stunted by growing up in space, rendering you a Squib."

Duo shrugged again. "I never knew my parents. I'm an orphan."

"Hmmm…" Black hummed thoughtfully.

"So what does this mean?" Quatre pressed, nervously squeezing Trowa's hand. "If they're magical, why can't they use a wand as I will?"

Black moved across the kitchen. Wufei quickly stepped out of his way. Sighing, Black put the rod on the kitchen table and took a seat. "I'll explain the best I can. Imagine a body with a pumping heart." He lifted his hands before him as if he were holding a ball. "That heart is the magical core. It connects to an energy, a force, and it pumps into the body."

His hands make a pumping motion and then he spread his fingers. The long digits bent and moved deliberately, making patterns in the air. "Now, in wizards, the force is pumped into veins that channel that power and in turn allow the wizard to control and direct its flow. A Squib has no veins in their body. They have a pumping heart, but without veins, the magic spills over and saturates the body like rain soaking the soil."

"How will being Squibs affect our operative capability in the magical world?" Heero questioned, arms crossed. He still made no move to dislodge Duo, which made Duo smile.

Black drummed his fingers on the table. "You will be able to see through anti-Muggle charms. You won't be affected by anti-Muggle wards. More importantly, you will be recognized by a Wizarding court as having rights mostly equal to a wizard. Dumbledore can't keep Harry from you now. He was on thin ice as it was, but since Harry is a target for Death Eaters, he could conceivably be able to keep him in custody. Now, he has no ground to stand on. Harry already has magical guardians."

"Is there any way we can defend against magic?" Wufei demanded.

Black shrugged. "Most wizards don't like thinking about Squibs. It's like bad luck or something, so I don't know much about Squib ways of life. I know there is an organization to protect Squib rights and to facilitate Squibs living in the magical world. They're a pretty secretive, tight-knit group. They'll be able to tell you more than I can about how a Squib can defend against magical attacks and what not."

Duo sighed loudly and leaned his head against Heero's, letting his bangs shade his eyes from Black. "We have our work cut out for us. Getting Harry back, researching this Voldie dude, and learning about Squibs and magic…"

"We'll get you a wand," Black decided. He was staring at Quatre in excitement. "Once you have that, it'll prove you're a wizard. Then you can floo straight to Hogwarts and demand Harry back. If you threaten Dumbledore with a lawsuit, I'm sure he'll release Harry. Dumbledore can't afford any bad press right now. Not with the tension already between him and the Ministry. The Ministry is only a breath away from instating Martial Law as it is."

"Will Harry be safe here?" Trowa questioned worriedly.

Black waved him off. "I told you. This place is secret. Only people I tell know where the house even is, and it can't be found magically. The only people who can see it or get in are standing in this kitchen right now. Harry will be safe, and we'll have time to come up with a plan. Maybe Quatre can even get a look at Hogwarts records while he's there. Then we won't have to try and break in to the Ministry's Hall of Records."

Black was getting more and more excited with each sentence. He was practically bouncing in his chair. Heero finally shrugged Duo off his shoulders and pulled out a seat. He sat, facing Black.

"I want to know everything you know about this Dumbledore character and what is likely to happen when Quatre goes to this school."

Duo sighed and shared a glance with the others. This was going to take a while. Heero wasn't the type to just run in head-long, despite how it sometimes looked. He always had a plan, and his plans were always meticulously thought out in addition to a long string of contingency plans. It was going to be a long night, but Duo couldn't help feeling optimistic. They were magical, and Cat could actually use a wand. The mission suddenly didn't seem so impossible any more. Still difficult as hell, but maybe not quite impossible.

Trowa released Quatre and turned to the bags of food, intent on fixing a meal. Wufei and Quatre sat at the table with Heero, listening intently. Duo didn't have the patience for that and stepped up to Trowa to help with dinner. They were all hungry. They hadn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours. Duo sighed again and leaned against Trowa's side. The brunet lifted an eyebrow, his only visible eye dark with worry.

"I just want Harry back," Duo admitted in a bare whisper. He bit his lip against the tears that burned his eyes. It had only been four days, but it felt like a lifetime.

Trowa leaned into him, comforting him with his presence. "We'll get him back."

Duo nodded and took a deep breath before straightening. "So what do you think? Sandwiches?"

Trowa nodded. "Easy and filling."

"Sandwiches it is, then." Duo gave a weak grin and got to work.

xXxXxXx

Harry bolted awake, his back slamming into the headboard as he brought his arms up to protect his face. Cold laughter drifted through his mind, literally making him shiver. The evil red eyes wouldn't leave him alone. Horrific images of torture flared across his mind's eye. Agonized screams echoed through his mind, the laughter chasing after until his whole head rang. Harry could almost feel the monster breathing down his neck.

Stomach roiling, he flew from the bed on wobbly legs. His shoulder hit the wall hard and he practically fell into the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and heaved into the toilet. His whole body contracted painfully as tears streaked his face. His head throbbed terribly, and he wiped at his mouth with a shaking hand. He gasped when his hand came back covered in blood.

Pulling himself to his feet with a desperate grip on the bathroom counter, Harry lifted himself up to see in the mirror. Blood streaked his face. He looked like a murdered corpse, he was so pale. His pupils were huge and he couldn't stop shaking. Almost frantically he turned the water on and splashed his face. His blood stained the water before it disappeared down the drain.

It took him almost an hour to clean up. His heart still thundered in his chest, anxiety sizzling down his veins, but he forced himself to calm when he heard a knock at his door. He stood in the center of the room, ignoring the bedding that had been stuffed in a corner. His still shaking hands had been shoved into his pockets. His unbound hair had been left free to fall messily around his face and over his shoulders to help obscure his pale features and wide eyes.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, easily crossing the glowing line. He shut the door behind him and gave Harry a friendly smile. He didn't mention the stripped bed, though Harry was certain his faded blue eyes had widened a bit at the sight. "Good morning, Harry! How are you feeling today? I came by last night with your dinner, but you were asleep."

Hot, blinding rage burned his empty belly for a split second before he ruthlessly pushed it down. It hurt. Like swallowing a bowl of Duo's ultra-spicy chilly. "What do you want?" he rasped in little more than a whisper.

Dumbledore's smile disappeared instantly and he adapted a deeply concerned expression. "My boy, are you well? I can fetch the nurse."

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" Harry demanded, louder this time.

There was silence for a long minute before Dumbledore sighed. When he spoke, his voice was low and regretful. "One day I hope you come to realize that I am not the enemy. I came here today to see if we can reach a better accord. It seems I have misunderstood the situation somewhat." He paused to gesture at the desk chair. "Please, may we sit, this might take a while to explain and I would wish for us to be comfortable."

Harry only acquiesced because he wasn't sure how much longer his legs would hold his weight. He turned the desk chair around to face the old man and sat. Dumbledore had already conjured a chair for himself. The old man had his hands folded in his lap, his silvery robes shimmering where they caught the light.

"Harry, I want you to understand I mean you no harm. When your family moved from Surrey, we lost track of you for a period. By the time we became aware of your situation, your uncle had already been arrested and you had disappeared beyond our reach."

"What are you saying?" Harry's stomach was tight. "You knew where I was? You were keeping tabs on me when I was with… with the Dursleys?"

"We had no idea how you were being treated," Dumbledore whispered sadly. "Honestly, my boy, I never knew. Had I known…"

Harry laughed, the sound harsh. "You would have saved me?"

"I would have done _something_," Dumbledore insisted firmly, staring into Harry's eyes. "I am deeply sorry for failing you, Harry, and that is why I refuse to fail you again."

"Oh please!" Harry leapt to his feet, hugging his torso. The desk rattled behind him, the air thrumming with his angry energy. "What a load of crap! You think the Dursleys only started hurting me when we moved? You think I hadn't been beaten or shoved in the cupboard to be kept out of sight before then? I was starved and neglected since the day I was placed on their doorstep!"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said worriedly.

There was a sharp crack as the desk broke, but Harry ignored it, too focused on the bastard in front of him. "Well, you didn't save me, Dumbledore, my family did! They saved me from that hell! They healed me and gave me a home, and YOU TOOK ME FROM THEM!"

Dumbledore slashed his wand forward, dispelling the force that lashed out at him. It knocked over his chair and he had to step to the side to keep on his feet. "Calm down, my boy. Please…"

Harry shuddered. He didn't want to. He really didn't. He was tired of this. He wanted to go home… But losing control wasn't the answer. Only the thought of Quatre's disappointed face gave him the strength to reign in his emotions. He stood there, his hair a tangled mess from being whipped around his head, and glowered darkly at the old man.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry, I have wronged you. I deserve your anger. I see that now, but can you not see things from my perspective? When I heard what you had suffered… and then to finally find you again in the presence of the military… The Muggles are an incredible people, but we must be careful of them. They can sometimes be a danger to us, especially when it comes to their leaders and soldiers. There is a long history between our peoples of subjugation and murder. I feared you had been ensnared in that. I merely wished to free you and keep you safe."

Harry's green eyes glinted behind his wire-framed glasses. "You were wrong. Let me go."

Dumbledore tugged on his beard. "It's not that simple, Harry. You are the target of the Dark Lord. As soon as you walk outside these walls, they will come for you. Did not Professor Snape talk with you and explain the danger you are in?"

"Oh, we talked," Harry muttered darkly, tensing.

Dumbledore hesitated for a second before pressing on. "Then you understand what's at stake."

"I understand that I will be safer with my family. We'll return to the colonies and never set foot on Earth again."

"Do you honestly think that's possible? You'll never get that far," Dumbledore returned gravely.

"My brothers can protect me!" Harry snapped, furious.

"No. They can't. They couldn't protect you from being taken by us. They won't be able to stop the Death Eaters, either. And unlike us, the Death Eaters will kill them. They will kill them, Harry! So what would you have me do to atone for the grievous wrongs I've committed against you? Let you walk to your death? Let your family die for you?"

"Then bring them here! I want them! I want my brothers!" Harry couldn't catch his breath. He spun around, turning his back to the enemy and buried his face in his hands as his sobs broke free at last.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry, my boy," Dumbledore murmured quietly.

Harry didn't answer. He clawed at his self-control, but it slipped through his fingers. He was at the end of his rope. Harry made a break for it, running toward the bathroom and out of the old man's sight. It was the best he could do. "I'll come back when you're feeling better," he heard over his muffled cries, and then the sound of the front door opening and closing.

He slid down the wall and sat on the cold tile floor. Pressed his face against his knees, he hid in the darkness, feeling utterly lost and alone.

**Chapter end.** _Please review!_

**A/N2: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that soon things will start looking up.


	18. Arming Up For Battle

**A/N: **This chapter **has** been beta-ed. Chapter 17 **has** been edited. Thank you!

**Arming Up For Battle**

Heero eyed their surroundings critically as they walked down the street. Black hadn't wanted to teleport, aka Apparate, too close to the house. Leaving a buildup of magical residue directly outside Grimmauld Place wasn't desirable, so they had walked a few blocks before teleporting to their destination. Heero hadn't trusted the wizard's invisibility spell, but it seemed to have been effective. Not a single person they'd passed had glanced their way. Not that there had been many. They'd left very early in the morning to arrive in the Wizarding district right when the shops opened.

And, yes, they were all wearing robes so as to blend in with the magical crowd. Black had spelled the material to fit each of them perfectly and used a charm to temporarily improve their moth-eaten condition. He'd offered to individualize the robes' colors, saying it was always good fashion to have them match the eyes, but they had refused, sticking with an anonymous black. The only thing Heero approved about their new clothes was the many folds of fabric in which to hide their weapons. Only Wufei's katana could be seen by a casual glance, hanging off the Asian's hip.

The plan was simple. Enter a magical shopping district, observe the populace, and acquire Quatre's wand. Once they Apparated to the pub guarding the entrance to the magical district, Black would transform into a dog. They'd been told it was normal for Wizards to travel with their familiar. No one would be suspicious.

Black extended both arms expectantly, eyes bright with anticipation. "Are you ready?"

Heero kept his expression blank while Duo muttered darkly under his breath and Wufei glared suspiciously at the outstretched hand. Quatre sighed and grabbed Black's wrist firmly. Trowa, unsurprisingly, followed suit, holding to Black's forearm. Heero put a firm hand on Black's shoulder and squeezed it just hard enough to make the wizard wince and stop grinning. Duo flashed Heero a wink and clasped the wizard's other shoulder. Wufei took the free wrist.

Heero gasped as he was violently yanked down/forward/inward. He automatically bent his knees to keep from falling as he went from bright sunshine to somewhere dark and close. Someone pressed up against his side, and he nearly lashed out until he smelt the familiar scent of Duo's shampoo.

Dizzy, he stood stock-still until his eyes adjusted. They were in a shadowed alley. He noticed Quatre was watching Duo and Wufei worriedly as they made muffled retching noises. Clearly the blond was not similarly affected. Trowa was leaning against the alley wall, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly through his nose.

Heero glared fiercely as Black snickered. Pale blue eyes blinked innocently at him before the man began to melt. Heero nearly growled as the faint outline of a black dog could be seen in the gloom. The dog's red tongue lolled in a canine laugh.

They stood silently for several minutes until they regained their bearings and the invisibility spell wore off. Black had insisted that the alley next to the pub was included in the anti-Muggle warding and no one would think twice about seeing them in robes.

"Ready?" Quatre questioned, giving them all a once-over.

The blond looked every inch a multi-billionaire. He stood with perfect posture, his expression composed into the cool mask of Mr. Winner, CEO of Winner Enterprises. His hair was cut stylishly, the thick tresses falling around his ears, longer on top, shorter in the back. The robe looked tailored to his slender shoulders and lean chest, and it flared outward at his thin hips and split to reveal glimpses of his custom Armani slacks. Expensive leather shoes that had been buffed to a perfect shine could be seen under the hem.

Heero nodded in approval and Quatre strode out of the alley as if he owned the world. Duo followed at his side, nearly five inches shorter and his demeanor completely different. He was already chatting away, casually touching Quatre's arm as he gestured around them. Black trotted right at Quatre's heels like a well-trained beast.

Heero followed as soon as they disappeared into the run-down pub. Trowa would come next in thirty seconds, and then Wufei would follow. Heero shifted into the shadows of the bar. There were four tables and five booths. Half were occupied. A quick count revealed nine patrons, not including the bartender. Duo was engaging Quatre in conversation as they slowly made their way toward the back. The braided pilot smiled at those they passed. Heero watched as Duo received smiles in return and was pleased that Quatre's more intimidating manner kept anyone from attempting to stop them to strike up a conversation.

Trowa stepped into the shadows along the opposite wall, allowing Heero to move toward the back door at a purposeful clip. He found a small bricked off area. Quatre had Black's wand in hand and was tapping out the code sequence that the wizard had taught them.

"I'm telling you the weather here is dreadful. This is the first sunny day in a week, I'd wager," Duo continued to natter on.

Heero secretly took strength from the sound of his voice. It meant Duo was near and alive. He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to focus fully on the mission. Trowa once more joined him just as the bricks began to move like sliding puzzle pieces. In seconds, a large open archway formed and revealed a moderately busy street filled with people in robes similar to theirs. Quatre and Duo moved forward, Black still trotting at their heels while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei split into different directions as soon as they hit the street.

Quatre and Duo cut down the middle. Heero went left. He walked in front of the store windows, looking inside at the fantastical wares and using the reflective glass to continue to watch the street and his team members. Trowa did the same on the other side. Wufei trailed behind, using the street and watching Quatre and Duo's backs more directly.

Heero took in everything, senses on high-alert. Sweat soon dampened his brow, and it wasn't due to the unusually warm spring weather. It was stress. He was having a hard time filtering out harmless stimuli to pinpoint anything threatening. He just wasn't used to the patterns of the Wizarding populace.

The noise was incredible even this early. There were shrieks and bangs coming from shops and products alike. Loud conversations and strident arguments traveled up and down the street. Children screamed and ran about. Then there was the obvious magic. A tailor shop had scissors floating and cutting fabric. Pitchers moved among outside tables to refill drinks. Words of light wrote themselves through the air advertising shops and writing out slurs against competitors.

One man slashed his cane through an inflammatory remark and nearly brained a woman with a hat at least three feet high. The hat shot sparks when it fell to the ground, causing the man's beard smoke. It was chaos. He could hardly take it all in. Not even the monetary system was recognizable, and he didn't understand half of the conversations he overheard. It was like being transported to an alien planet.

Needless to say, Heero was itching to disappear and never return to this madness, but Harry was trapped among this insanity. Heero felt gutted at the thought of his child in the hands of these people. He hadn't felt this useless since he was seven years old and on his first mission without Odin. It was not a pleasant feeling or a pleasant memory.

Quatre and Duo disappeared into a shop named _Solomon's Wands_. Heero converged with Trowa and they slipped inside after their partners. Heero instantly drew a knife when he nearly walked into an old man. Duo and Quatre had spun to face the threat. Duo had a knife in hand; Quatre had pulled his gun. Trowa lunged to the side, clearing the door for Wufei, and came up with his own gun aimed.

"Peace, peace, young soldiers," the old man spoke gently, soothingly. "I mean no harm. I merely wanted to play a little joke on you. It's tradition."

Wufei had his hand on the hilt of his katana, but he did not draw it. He only drew his blade when he had committed to kill.

"I know a good joke. Wanna hear it?" Duo asked sweetly, eyes glinting dangerously.

The old man shook his head. "I suspect I won't be able to appreciate it. As you see, I have a rather poor sense of humor."

Quatre tucked his gun away and put a hand on Duo's arm. "I'm here for a wand."

"A wand, you say." The old man turned to look back at Heero. His milky irises were barely discernable from the white of the eye. "Of course, of course." He smiled before turning around. "This way."

He moved past Quatre and Duo and further into the shop. Heero's eyes darted down to see Black doing his tongue-lolling laugh once more. Clearly the wizard had known the wand maker would try to surprise them upon entering and hadn't told them. Heero didn't think it was funny. What else had Black kept silent about? This time the omission hadn't resulted in damage, but that might not hold true the next time.

Heero's expression fell into his most dangerous: eyes half-lidded, the blue flat and hard, his lips curled into something nearly hungry. He let his knife catch the light from the nearest lamp before slipping it back into his wrist sheath. Black cowered on the floor, ears pinned back, no longer laughing.

"Please give the wand in your possession to one of your friends," the man instructed as he stood at the gleaming mahogany counter.

Trowa straightened and lowered his gun, though he kept it in his hand. Wufei and Heero leaned back against the shop door, ensuring no one would come in. When everyone was settled, Quatre handed Duo the thin stick of wood he'd borrowed from Black. The old man nodded a few times and waved his hand. A measuring tape floated into the air.

"Step forward, step forward," the old wizard cajoled.

Quatre did so. Heero took this time while the animated tape measured seemingly irrelevant things, like the length of Quatre's nose, to observe the shop keeper. The man was about Duo's height, an inch shorter than Heero, but he was stooped slightly forward so he was taller than he appeared. He was skinny and he moved with easy grace despite his age. His shoulder length white hair frizzed out around his head; his features were plain and unremarkable. Interestingly, he wasn't wearing robes. Instead he wore what looked to be a home-spun cotton shirt, leather pants, and well-worn moccasins.

The wizard, presumably Solomon, snapped his fingers and the measuring tape fell to the floor. "Interesting. Usually men your age come for a replacement wand," he said conversationally, speaking to Quatre alone. Heero had a feeling he and the others no longer registered to the strange man. "It is quite rare for a wizard to be searching for his first so late in life."

"I hope that won't be a problem for you," Quatre said, staring coolly down at the wizard.

"Course not, course not." Solomon flapped his hand at Quatre. "It's just interesting."

He turned and began to walk among the shelves behind the counter. The shadows were too thick for Heero to follow him with his eyes even when the shelves wouldn't have blocked Solomon from view, but fortunately the old man continued to chatter, revealing his location. Heero wondered if that had been done on purpose to set them at ease.

"Your magic is well defined by now," the wizard was saying. "You are good friends, intimate, while a child's magic is still playing peek-a-boo with their conscious. Thus, you will be more discerning. In the case of those who come for a replacement, they know not to expect a perfect match, therefore their magic knows as well. Not so you."

He returned with an arm full of pristine boxes and gave a smile to Quatre as he laid them out on the counter. Another wave of his hand and the lids all flew up and hovered in the air above their heads. Heero frowned. He had yet to see the wizard use a wand of his own.

"Come forward. Pick up the wand and give a swish. Come, come. We don't have all day. I can't keep my store closed forever."

Quatre moved forward slowly. He kept his eyes on Solomon as he reached for the wand in the first box to the left. His fingers stopped before ever touching it. He shook his head with a frown. "Not that one."

"No," Solomon agreed easily and a lid came down to shut the box once more. "Try the next."

This time Quatre actually touched the wand, but he didn't pick it up. He shook his head again. Heero heard Wufei actually hold his breath as Quatre lifted the third offering. He just held it. Nothing happened. When Quatre touched the fourth, fire shot out the tip and nearly set ablaze the wizard's shirt. Heero finally got to see the old man's wand as Solomon performed a quick water spell. It was long and white, eerie just like the man himself.

When the blond lifted the seventh choice, a soft golden beam of light spilled from the tip in an unwinding ribbon. It was the same color that illuminated Quatre's skin when he used his empathy to the fullest extent. Quatre turned to look at them, and there was a look of such wonder and joy on his face that Heero felt himself smiling in return. He quickly wiped the expression off his face with a scowl.

"Eleven inches. Aspen with Marid heart string," Solomon explained. He packed away the other boxes and, with a wave, sent them flying back among the dark shelves. "A very rare and powerful wand for a very unique individual."

Everyone tensed as five sets of eyes were trained on the wizard.

Solomon smiled benignly. "Individual aspens live about one hundred years. However, aspens reproduce by sprouting shoots from their roots. This allows them to grow in a cohesive grove. A grove is actually a single living organism that can reach several thousand years in age. In this way, aspen trees represent strength through diversity. In addition, the bark of aspen trees contains chlorophyll so that aspens can continue growing in the winter months. Even fire damage will not kill a grove of aspens if the roots remain alive."

Heero felt shocked to the core as he listened to this startlingly accurate interpretation of Quatre's character.

Quatre was a leader. He was able to unite many different people and get them working cohesively toward one goal. He was the one to hold the five of them together. In the beginning, they had been so different from each other, with such completely different origins, and had been unable to work as a team. Hell, Duo had shot Heero twice when they'd first met! Wufei had turned them down in favor of working alone multiple times, but Quatre eventually had his way and bonded them all as a single team.

Also like the aspen, Quatre was able to thrive in tough conditions the same way the tree could still grow in winter. Quatre had been brought low many times in his life, yet just as the aspen could survive if its roots were strong, he had survived each razing. And just as a grove will live centuries longer than the original aspen tree, Quatre's ideals would continue on through his company and organizations.

It was definitely disturbing that a stranger could know so much just by what kind of wand Quatre owned. Glaring hotly, Heero moved away from the door – trusting Wufei to guard it adequately – and stepped shoulder-to-shoulder with the blond. "Can anyone know these things?"

Solomon met Heero's intense gaze calmly. "Wands are personal. They each tell a story. Many can know some of what I speak, but I admit none would know as much as a wand maker like I. It is considered very rude to ask the makeup of someone's wand. Such information is shared only between confidantes. Be careful who you give such information to."

The wizard returned his gaze to the wide-eyed Quatre, oblivious to the unease he was stirring in his audience. "Now, as rare as it is for me to hand out aspen wands, the Marid heart string is significantly more exceptional. Djinn originated in Arabia and Persia. There are five different types of Djinn. The least powerful is the Jann, next come the common Djinn, and then the Sheytans. The Afrits are very powerful, but the Marids are the most powerful and dangerous of all.

"It is said that the Djinn are created from fire and can take on any form they choose – animal or human – and can be of any size. This indicates a versatile character. A person who can become whatever he needs to be. Most Djinn are hostile, although some can be friendly, but even they are capable of great violence. Djinn are unpredictable, and certainly anyone who breaks an agreement with one will strongly regret it. Djinn take great pleasure in punishing people for wronging them, even unintentionally."

Silence met Solomon's speech. The pilots were struck dumb as this wizard blithely laid bare Quatre's darkest, hidden traits. Quatre was the empath, the conscience of the group. He was a family man and loyal to his loved ones. He wanted to make the universe a better place. All this was true, but there was a side to Quatre that was as ruthless and blood thirsty as the Djinn.

Quatre was a master strategist. This meant he knew how to ensure victory for his side. During the war, he had killed hundreds of enemy soldiers ruthlessly and efficiently, just as they all did, but Quatre had taken it further. After witnessing his father's murder, he had destroyed an entire colony. When he had tried to destroy a second one, Quatre had found Heero and Trowa standing between him and his target. That hadn't stopped him. It was in this fierce battle that Trowa had sustained the critical injuries that had resulted in the acute amnesia he had suffered. Quatre's blood lust and hunger for revenge had transformed Trowa into No Name for a second time in his life, and it was one of his biggest regrets.

Trowa moved forward to wrap his arms around his husband. He turned the blond so that he had his back to the old wizard and murmured something only Quatre could hear. Heero noticed that despite his distress Quatre had never once loosened his grip on the wand. He clearly wasn't willing to lose it.

Solomon's eyes widened as Trowa pierced him with a single green eye. "A Tamer." The old wizard turned and hurried back among the shelves, disappearing from sight.

Heero rested his hand on the butt of his gun. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth for so long. It was so tempting to drag the others out of this funhouse, but the old man hadn't yet harmed them. He'd given them valuable information and had provided Quatre with a wand; an instrument that would put the blond on an equal playing field as these wizards. He caught Duo's eyes and his lover shook his head minutely. He wanted to stay. The more they knew the better off they were. Heero knew that, but he wasn't happy in the least.

Solomon returned in five minutes. They hadn't spoken in the time he'd been gone. The old wizard grinned at them, amused. "Here, here. Take it."

Quatre separated from Trowa to free the brunet's hands. They all watched curiously as Trowa accepted the leather bound tome the old wizard handed him. "The Art of Wand Making," he read, voice monotone.

"But he's a Squib," Duo questioned, head tilted to the side in confusion. "I thought he couldn't do magic."

Solomon laughed. It was dry sound, like two pieces of parchment rubbing together. "All Tamers have been Squibs, though few Squibs are Tamers."

"As if we don't have enough going on," Wufei hissed from the door.

"What's a Tamer?" Duo questioned gamely, head tilting the other way.

Solomon moved forward and grasped Trowa's chin. Quatre's hand snapped out to wrap around the wizard's wrist while Heero pulled his gun.

"Release him," Quatre demanded lowly as a sullen red glow illuminated the tip of his wand.

Solomon did so, dropping his arm limply to his side. His milky eyes swept their group. "It takes a wizard to perform the spells that impregnate and carve the wood, but it is a Tamer who soothes the core's magic and turns it receptive. Without a Tamer, a wand would merely be a magical artifact instead of an amplifier for energy manipulation."

"And the book will teach him to do this?" Quatre questioned. He stared at the tome in awe.

"No, no." The wizard impatiently flapped his hands. "The young man will do that naturally. Not quite sure how, as I'm not a Tamer, I'm a wizard. No, this tome is an encyclopedia of all the magical creatures and woods used in the making of wands. It also details the symbology behind each tree and creature, as well as biological, ecological, and geographical data of each specimen. The more the young man knows about wands, the more effective he will become."

Solomon gave a deep bow. "My workshop will always be opened to you, Tamer, if ever you have the urge to utilize your gift. I will pay you handsomely for every wand's creation you facilitate, of course, but I also offer you knowledge." He straightened his back out and gave them all another gentle smile. "Now go. My shop has been closed long enough. Take your Marid-souled mate and continue along your journey, Tamer. I look forward to meeting you again."

Wufei practically threw open the door and stomped outside. Black slunk out after him while Quatre, Trowa, and Duo followed in a clump. Quatre held tight to his wand and Trowa cradled his new book to his chest.

Heero turned back to the old wizard. "This is confidential, correct?"

"Of course, of course. No one else would understand the significance in any case. Not even you." Solomon shooed him out. "Go on. Out of my shop. Out, I say."

Heero strode outside without another backward glance. It was like teleporting. Suddenly the sounds of the busy street returned to him; the shouts and shrieks and bangs. The sun was shining brightly and was nearly blinding after being in the dimly lit shop for so long. Heero shivered and trailed his team through the milling crowds of wizards, witches, and magical creatures. The idea of never leaving Grimmauld Place again was getting more and more attractive by the hour.

xXxXxXx

Albus was taking lunch up in his office and fretting over Harry when his fire flared green and the Minister of Magic stepped through his floo. Things between them had been tense since the end of the last school year when Albus had informed him that the Dark Lord had returned. The Minister hadn't believed it – and had labeled Albus a liar – until there was a breach in the Ministry and a certain prophecy had been stolen not one month later. If it weren't for that, Albus wouldn't have been Headmaster this year.

Cornelius' was a short, pudgy man with a round, sweating face. Said face was red with anger and his eyes were brighter than Albus had seen in a while. He stomped right up to Albus' desk and slammed his pudgy hands down on the paper-strewn surface. "Is it true? Do you have Harry Potter?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Albus asked, eyes wide with innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me! We've received reports that two days ago some teen was seen fleeing the school only to be returned by your professors in the early hours of yesterday morning. We have an eye witness who swears that the boy was Harry Potter himself!"

Albus stroked his beard. "Interesting. Yesterday morning you say?"

Cornelius' face darkened, contrasting terribly with the forest green suit he was wearing. "Do you have Harry Potter, Albus? Is the boy here?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear man," Albus answered sadly, looking mournfully around his office. He had to be careful. Cornelius had the ability to detect lies. It was probably the only reason he had managed to become Minister in the first place. He was a pro at discrediting the competition. Fortunately Albus had a rather unique view of the truth and it had served him well during the many years they'd had the pleasure of working together.

"This is no time for games!" Cornelius roared. "He's the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord! If you have him, by Merlin's blood, tell me!"

Albus dropped the friendly façade and stared coldly at the Minister. Without a legal magical guardian, Cornelius technically had authority over Harry. Albus could possibly convince the Minister to leave the teen at Hogwarts if he promised to train the boy, but if Harry resisted or refused to stay within the school, then Cornelius would have no choice but to keep him in custody.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Cornelius would most likely bundle Harry off to the Aurors and order them to prepare the boy for war. Albus had stolen Harry away from the Muggles, fearing the teen had been made into a weapon. He wasn't about to let the Wizarding government do the same. Yes, Harry had a destiny, but that didn't mean his life and happiness should be completely disregarded. Neither of them were willing to give in, and they stared at each other coldly across Albus' cluttered desk.

He stood slowly, never taking his eyes from the conniving politician in front of him. "I am aware of the important part Mr. Potter has to play in this war, Cornelius. You can trust that I will always do what's best to ensure a positive outcome for everyone involved."

"I'll be back with a search warrant, Dumbledore," Cornelius hissed furiously. He spun on his heel and practically ran back to the floo.

Albus rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Harry's presence had been leaked. It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to hand the boy over… Unless he gave Harry to the Order with instructions to keep moving and to stay out of sight… But what kind of life would that be for the teen? And he couldn't trust Harry not to run off as soon as he found an opening. Not to mention there were Death Eaters in the Ministry. There was no way Voldemort didn't know of Harry's return by now. In any case, they had to prepare for the worst. Harry _must_ be protected.

Albus stood and strode toward Fawkes. "It's time to call together the Order, my friend. You know what to do."

The majestic fire-bird gave a sharp cry. He met his wizard's eyes for a moment before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Albus then lifted the short letter Harry had penned. It would be wise to send it out. He could always use the Muggles as a last contingency toward keeping Harry out of the Ministry's hands. Albus could confirm the contents with the teen's family if it became necessary, and if it didn't, if Albus could convince Harry to accept his place at Hogwarts, then the letter would most likely be brushed off as a prank done in bad taste.

Decided, he turned and headed for the Owlery. After that task was done, he would pay a visit to the Defense professor. Remus had the highest chance of convincing Harry to stay. They had a day, maybe two, before Cornelius returned with Aurors and a warrant as he'd threatened. Albus had to have a safeguard in place before then.

xXxXxXx

_Dear Son,_

_I write to you this day with pride. You have done well, Draco, by informing me promptly of the developments within the school. You are a true Slytherin to be so able to turn such situations to your Family's advantage. If another such opening presents itself, I have full confidence you will do so once more._

_Your loving Father,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco refolded the letter, cheeks burning hot. It had been years since his father had praised him.

"You all right, there, Malfoy?" Blaise asked slyly as he spooned up some pumpkin soup.

"Another love letter?" Theodore added with a smirk. "Who wants to mother the future generations of Malfoy this time?"

Draco sniffed and carefully folded away the precious missive before slipping it into his school bag. "None of your concern."

Blaise sighed dramatically, expression mournful. "You're not impressed, then. I had hoped by your reddened countenance that you'd finally been noticed by someone worthy."

Draco grinned at his friend. "No one's worthy of a Malfoy."

"Of course not!" Pansy exclaimed as she took her accustomed seat next to Draco. "Good morning, love." She gave him a sweet smile.

He'd thought it was fun having her chase after him the first two years of school, but he'd decided over the summer that he wanted to present a more independent front this year instead of playing up his desirability and family connections. Furious at his rejection, Pansy had taken to snubbing him in public and scorning him in the common room. Of course, she never came out of a battle of words with Draco unscathed and had eventually ignored him all together. Unfortunately, now that the second term had started she seemed to have switched tactics and was trying to win him back.

"I thought we had discussed this already, my dear. I find I'm quite allergic to your perfume. Could you please sit a few seats down?"

She giggled and tossed her hair flirtatiously. "I'm not wearing any today, Drake."

"Then perhaps it is your shampoo. I'm beginning to feel quite nauseous."

Pansy's brown eyes darkened to nearly black and narrowed into slits. "Careful, Drake. You wouldn't want to start a feud between our Families, would you? I feel I've endured your childish behavior long enough."

Draco tensed at the blatant threat, his hand tightening around his spoon. "I've made my wishes clear, dear, and yet you continue to press uninvited into my business. Don't play the victim just because you aren't clever enough to get your way. Such an infantile strategy will get you nowhere against a Malfoy."

Pansy nearly snarled, but she grabbed her things and left before she caused a scene.

Draco relaxed and even smiled. The soup tasted rather magnificent today, seasoned as it was with victory. He'd made his father proud and had won a heavy score off Pansy all before breakfast. Bright green eyes and a pale face framed by wild dark hair flashed across his memory. Draco felt his stomach tighten with anticipation. Now if only he could capture his prey, life would be perfect.

"What thought has placed that decidedly frightening expression on your face?" Blaise inquired with a raised brow.

"Not another 'Important Mission'," Theodore mumbled under his breath.

Draco glared at the brunet and Vincent loyally elbowed Theodore in the ribs. The tall, skinny teen winced, but he carefully kept his pained reaction to a minimum so as not to attract attention from their peers. Slytherins stuck together, but they were also competitors. One had to be careful not to reveal too much weakness or interest in anything. Otherwise the prize sought after could be stolen. His dorm mates knew well that their friendship would not protect them from his wrath should they lose him anything.

"It would be nice to do a little old fashion exploring," he announced airily. "I hardly think we've really seen all that Hogwarts has to offer. It would be interesting to discover what hidden things lurk about, don't you think?"

Blaise offered a closed-mouthed smile, his brown eyes glinting in honest excitement. He always did fancy himself an explorer. "That does sound interesting. I would love to come along."

Theo sighed again but nodded his head. "I do love finding new things."

Vincent and Gregory said nothing, too busy shoveling the last of lunch into their mouths. It didn't matter. Everyone knew they were always in agreement with whatever Draco said.

Draco flashed a happy smile toward his friends, and their expressions softened. Satisfied that his gratitude had been understood, he pulled his bag strap over one shoulder. "Potions starts in ten minutes. We should go if we want to arrive on time."

The others stood obediently, leaving the food still on their plates, and followed him out of the Great Hall. Just as it should be. Draco practically skipped down the corridor. Yes, this was going to be a great day.

xXxXxXx

Remus was excited that he had permission to see Harry again, although he chafed at needing permission at all. The wolf in him wanted to snarl at Dumbledore for his interference. This was his pack's cub!

He sighed, carefully pushing those thoughts aside. He was not a blood-thirsty wolf. He was a human wizard. Harry was a grieving child, torn from his family. He needed space to regain his balance, not to be smothered by an old, desperate werewolf. Remus just had to be satisfied with what time he was given with the boy.

Smoothing his graying hair from his face, he knocked on the door. There was no response. Cracking the door open, he peered inside, expecting to find Harry taking a nap or in the bathroom. The room was destroyed! Remus quickly sought the child and found Harry sitting in the corner, his legs drawn up to his chest, his head bowed and face hidden. His long hair fell in tangles around his shoulders and curled out where it brushed the floor.

"Harry…" he called softly, worried. The room was saturated with the scent of despair, sweat, and tears.

Remus didn't get a response. Frowning, he moved into the room, shutting the door behind him and took in the destruction. The mattress had been shredded. The bed had been shoved toward the door at an awkward angle, no longer flush with the wall. The desk had been cracked in half. One leg had been snapped completely off. Pits of paper littered the floor. Ink splashes stained the wall.

He stepped carefully over an overturned food tray and crouched a few feet in front of the child. "Harry, talk to me…"

The boy shook his head without looking up.

Feeling encouraged that he got a response at all, Remus inched closer. "Hey, come on, cheer up. Dumbledore told me he mailed your letter."

The boy lifted his head and green eyes peeked out at him from over Harry's knees. "Why is this happening to me? All this because my parents fought some crazy person? I didn't do it. When they died in that car wreck and left me behind, I no longer had anything to do with this world."

"Wait… What?" Remus reached forward and gently touched the top of the boy's bowed head. His dark hair was soft and thick, and his base scent enveloped the werewolf. Under the fading smell of gunpowder, ink, and some kind of oil, Harry still had a scent that marked him as James and Lily's. Remus swallowed hard. "Harry, they didn't die in a car wreck. Who told you that?"

Harry stared at him dully for a long minute. "The Dursleys."

Remus gritted his teeth hard. "That was a lie. Your mother and father died fighting the Dark Lord. They died to save you."

Harry uncurled a little more and he pulled his head back away from Remus' hand. "I don't understand. You've said that before. I thought you meant they protected me during the car crash. Why would they have to save me from a Dark wizard? I was just a baby. I wasn't fighting him. Not like they were."

Too late Remus realized that maybe Dumbledore hadn't said anything for a reason. Too late he understood that the whole truth might be too awful for a thirteen-year-old boy.

Harry reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please, Remus. I just want to understand what's going on. I deserve to know, don't I?"

Remus nodded slowly. He felt an almost irresistible urge to tuck Harry against his side and shelter him from the world, but he managed to keep his hands to himself. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish it had happened differently. I wish the world wasn't the way it is. If I could change it, I would."

"Just tell me," Harry begged, his green eyes large and pleading.

"Your parents did fight the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, but when you were born, there was a prophecy. I don't know the wording, but I do know that it signaled you would stop the war somehow. Your parents took you away. They hid in a magically sealed house. Only one person knew the location. No one else could find it no matter how powerful they were. The Dark Lord learned of the prophecy and searched high and low for you, but no magic could find you and no amount of physically searching. On Halloween night, after your first birthday, the man who your parents trusted to keep their location secret betrayed them."

Remus felt his chest constrict as he watched Harry's tears fall. The boy's dark hair stuck to his damp cheeks and his knuckles were white where they gripped his knees. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Voldemort came to your house. The Dark Lord killed your father and mother, but when he tried to kill you, something happened that weakened him tremendously. It took him eleven years to appear again."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand. That doesn't make sense…" He touched the infamous scar on his forehead. "That boy, he said this scar…"

"It's a curse scar. It was inflicted by magic. It can't be healed or hidden with spells," Remus explained softly, nearly whispering. "It marks you as the Boy-Who-Lived, the only one to survive the Killing Curse. People idolize you because you somehow ended the war, at least temporarily."

"No. No, that's not fair. I…" Harry's breathing quickened. He pressed himself against the wall as if trying to get away. "I don't care about any of this. I'm going to go back home and none of this will matter."

Remus felt tears burn his eyes. He actually wished that were true, that his cub could escape his cruel fate. "Harry…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Remus was shoved hard enough that he toppled onto his back and slid halfway to the door. He stood shakily, but he didn't blame Harry for lashing out. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

Harry didn't answer. He curled in on himself once more, his slender shoulders shaking.

"I'll come back in a little while. Just know you aren't alone. I'm here for you."

With one last lingering look at the boy, he turned and shuffled out of the destroyed room. He closed the door softly behind him.

Remus slammed his fist into the stone wall as hard as he could, growling. Pain radiated from his hand, but he hardly felt it. Frustration and anger nearly strangled him. Harry was right. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair, but especially not to Harry. He could still see in his mind's eye the small teen trembling in the corner, silently crying. It gutted him. Harry needed support. He needed his family.

The anger left him as he decided on a course of action. He didn't care what Dumbledore said anymore. He was going to bring Harry his family. He turned around and went back into the room. He saw it for what it was this time: a prison. "Harry. Is there any way I can contact your family to bring them here? Do you know where they are?"

Harry looked up, his face suffused with a painful, desperate hope. "They could be anywhere. They'd be looking for me. But I know their numbers. They'd have their phones on them."

Remus nodded. "Tell me."

And Harry did. He repeated them several times until Remus had committed the six phone numbers to memory.

"Call them in order. Don't call the last number unless the other five don't work," Harry instructed. He pushed himself up to his feet, using the wall for support. Almost shyly, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "Thank you."

Remus smiled tearfully as he accepted the boy's hug. "You're welcome, Harry. I'm sorry it took me this long to think of it." Ruffling the boy's hair, he hurried from the room. As soon as he could, he'd slip out of the school and start making some phone calls.

xXxXxXx

Quatre stood at the head of the table. The others sat listening as he sketched out their next moves. "Do you agree?"

"Sounds good, Q-ball," Duo answered while the rest merely nodded.

"Good. So it's settled. Wufei will study Wizarding law in preparation for the fight to keep Harry. Heero will study _Hogwarts: A History_ and everything Black gave us about the school and will come up with a rescue operation should the recovery go south. Trowa and Duo will go through the library here and make a list of spells that will be top priority for me to learn. Black will begin teaching me the shield spell. Once I have shielding down, Heero and I will go get Harry."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Duo exclaimed with a sharp salute.

Despite the seemingly playful gesture, Quatre could feel the almost painful longing Duo felt to have Harry with them again, but that was not as worrying as what Heero was feeling. The man's cold determination was so sharp and focused, Quatre nearly felt cut by it. He winced, honestly worried for Heero's sanity. His friend had been walking a very dangerous edge since they'd come to on the Eiffel Tower with memories of Harry… Quatre winced away from the false memory. He couldn't even think of it without feeling sick.

The others filed out of the room to complete their tasks, leaving him with Black. The wizard gave him a lopsided grin. "Don't you guys ever sleep?"

Quatre frowned. Black was right. It had been over a day. If he let himself think about it, he was exhausted, but the thought of stopping, of sleeping, when Harry was still in enemy hands was unbearable. "The sooner you teach me this spell, the sooner you can rest," he answered with a sharp smile.

Black sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah. All right. Come on. We'll have more room in the parlor. I had Kreacher remove all the furniture in there."

Quatre said nothing as he followed after the wizard. The parlor was indeed stripped of all the furniture. He briefly wondered where it had all gone but decided it didn't matter.

"Watch me." Black held his wand before him and Quatre silently mirrored him. "This spell will protect you from most spells. You twirl the tip of your wand in a full circle and flick it forward." Black did so, calling out, _"Protego!" _A dome of light flared into existence before fading again.

Quatre nodded. He went through the motions a few times, accepting critique from the wizard, but before he could try casting it himself, the elf popped into view.

"Master, a bird was circling the manor. I captured it as you ordered," the thing muttered sullenly.

It was filthy and glared at Black as if it would rather chew off the wizard's feet at the ankle than obey his commands. Quatre shivered as its bulbous yellow eyes seemed to glow in the candle light. It lifted what looked to be an owl by its feet. The tawny wings hung limp. It was dead. Neither the wizard nor the creature deigned to notice his glare of disapproval.

"Give me that!" Black snatched the dead bird from the elf.

Kreacher hissed like a rabid cat before popping away again.

"Why did he kill a bird?" Quatre asked stiffly, sick of being ignored.

"Wizards send messages using owls. See?" Black untied a piece of parchment from the bird's leg. It grew in his hand until he held a bent envelope. "It's addressed to Harry Potter's guardian."

Quatre snatched it out of the wizard's hand. "Get the others," he ordered sharply.

Black practically ran from the room. Quatre didn't waste a second. He tore the parchment open and scanned the letter within. Familiar handwriting leapt out at him. It was from Harry! His heart thundered in his chest as he read.

_Hello, all! Maybe you won't believe me, but I'm alive. I am currently with friends of my parents. They have invited me to stay with them so that I may learn about my history. I'm the heir concerning the Potter family, and I feel I owe it to them to at least go through everything. Please don't be worried. I will contact you again soon. Love, your little brother Harry._

Heero burst into the room, the others practically running on top of him. Quatre handed the letter off quickly so as to avoid being mauled, his mind working through what he'd read.

There were several layers to the code. The first was the altering of common phrases, each alteration having meaning. For example, when Harry wrote he was alive, he didn't write 'alive and well' as the saying goes. That indicated he was either injured, under duress, or both. Also, he wrote he had to 'go through' everything. The common saying was to 'go through a bad time'. This indicated Harry was under severe stress.

The second layer of the code involved contractions. Contractions signaled an opposite of the sentence meaning, or that that particular sentence wasn't straightforward. The first contraction Harry used was in the sentence 'you won't believe me'. Quatre guessed that was actually a plea for them not to doubt him. The 'I'm alive' emphasized again that he wasn't well. Then he wrote 'I'm the heir concerning the Potter family'. The contraction here was likely a denial of what Harry was being told. Lastly, Harry had written 'don't be worried'. Quatre felt a chill go down his back. This was the fourth time by his count that Harry had signaled his distress. He was requesting immediate help.

The third layer was actually the most complicated. In a numerical sequence – first letter of the first word in the first sentence, first letter in the second word of the second sentence, first letter in the third word of the third sentence – spelled out a word. Not counting the salutation, the word Harry coded in his message was MAIC. He was trying to tell them about magic. Likely, he'd been watched while writing the missive. It was rushed, but Harry had done well considering.

Heero's blue eyes were nearly black in his fury. "You have five hours to learn this spell."

Quatre nodded. "I'll try to learn it in less."

Heero nodded and spun on his heel, storming out of the room. Wufei spat a curse in Chinese and followed him. Trowa stepped over and gripped Quatre's shoulder, his bangs hiding most of his face. Trowa was scared for Harry. He was upset and worried. Quatre didn't have it in him to reassure his love. He felt the same way. Trowa understood and he squeezed once before returning to his task.

Quatre looked over to see that Duo still stood staring down at the letter in his trembling hands.

"What does it mean?" Black demanded, looking back and forth between Quatre to Duo. "Is he okay?"

"No," Duo rasped. "No, he's not okay."

The wizard's eyes widened dramatically.

Quatre gestured Black closer. "Come on. Help me learn this so we can go get him."

Duo very carefully folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He didn't look up at them as he turned and silently slipped out of the room.

Quatre sighed. They were all nearing their breaking point. He wasn't sure how much more they could take without snapping completely. How many times had his brothers thought of their Gundams? It was not a good sign that using the massive war machines – machines they had sworn never to touch again – was looking better and better.

"Are you listening?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled grimly at the wizard. "I'm sorry. Please repeat it."

Black's expression was strained, but he obeyed. _"Protego!"_

Quatre lifted his wand. _"Protego!"_

"No. Snap the wand forward, but don't move the arm. It's all in the wrist…"

xXxXxXx

Duo walked down the street with his head bowed and his hands shoved into his pockets. His left hand was curled around Harry's letter. Duo sighed and turned his feet back toward Grimmauld Place. He felt guilty as hell for running, but he'd just had to get out. He couldn't take it a moment longer in those tight little hallways and small, furniture-crowded English rooms. He missed the colony. He missed Harry.

He needed to get his act together. They were probably ready to start the rescue mission and Duo was cooling his heels and acting like an imbecile. At least he'd gotten a few necessary things done during his cowardly escape. He'd gone to a cyber-café, checked their e-mails, and contacted Une. The woman would have sent the whole galaxy after them had they waited longer to check-in.

Duo flashed a brief grin. Who would have thunk it? The great Commander Une, brilliant Dr. Sally-Po, circus star Cathrine Bloom, and President Relena Peacecraft Darlian were all on Earth working together and threatening that if they didn't tell them what's going on soon, then they would hunt them down and beat them up… Well, they may not have said it in those words exactly, but that was definitely the meaning behind their messages.

His phone rang and he smiled, expecting one of the girls. Duo flipped it open and drawled teasingly, "Pizza Pizza. Orders to go only, please."

There was silence on the other end and Duo's steps slowed. A male voice reached his ear. _"Hello? Is this the family of Harry Potter speaking?"_

The braided man froze as his heart rate kicked into high gear. Senses on high alert, adrenaline pumping through his veins, Duo took in everything he could about the other man on the line. There was some slight static. He couldn't hear anything in the background. Not music or people. The man's voice was rough, as if he'd been sick or he'd been screaming.

"Speaking," he answered shortly, wishing he had Heero with him to trace the call. "Who is this?"

"_My name is Remus Lupin. I… I think there's been a mistake. It was believed you were a threat to Harry, but… In any case, he wants his family with him. If you tell me where you are, I'd be willing to fetch you."_

Duo's eyes widened. He began to jog, his mind racing. "What about whoever's keeping him?" he asked, playing dumb for now. "They'll just let us come and take him back?"

Another short silence. Duo didn't like it at all. Was the man being signaled what to say? Was their conversation being recorded for some purpose? Was Duo being kept busy and distracted while something went down with the others? His pace increased to an all out run, but he very carefully kept his breathing quiet so as not to tip off the caller.

"_No,"_ Lupin answered regretfully. _"I'm afraid not. He's in some danger, you see, and he's safe here. But perhaps we can work something out where you can stay here with him. Once the Head… I mean, once everyone sees you won't hurt Harry, I don't think it will be a problem."_

Duo nearly snarled. Was this man stupid? Did he think Duo was? This Lupin character couldn't honestly believe what he was selling. This had to be a scheme of some sort. It made sense. Dumbledore would want to get them out of the way, so he'd lured them with the letter, hoping Harry's multiple pleas to rescue him would make them rush right into whatever trap this was. Like hell! These people didn't know who they were dealing with.

"Great, so I just tell you where I am and you take me to the people who took my little brother and made me think he was dead. Sounds like a plan. I'm sure you're right and they'll see how good I am for Harry in time."

Another silence. This time longer. The static began to increase and Duo stopped dead in his tracks. That's right. Electronics didn't work in a magic-rich environment. Apparently the wards surrounding the house were strong enough to make his phone start to go hinky even from across the street. Shit! How was he supposed to signal the others? He stared at Grimmauld Place with a frown.

"Hello? Still there, Loopy?"

"_It's Lupin,"_ came the tired response. _"I don't know what to tell you. You have no reason to trust me or my people, but we really only have Harry's best interest at heart."_

"I'm sure Harry found that comforting," Duo muttered, trying to think of a way to get the attention of those inside.

There was a dry laugh. _"No. You're right. He didn't."_ A sigh. _"You're just going to have to trust me if you want to see Harry again. Even if this is a trap and you are imprisoned here, too, would that be so bad? You'll be together."_

"Or I'd be dead," Duo snapped furiously. This was seriously the stupidest bad guy he'd had the misfortune of talking to. And Duo had known a lot of stupid criminals.

"_Harry needs you!"_ Lupin snapped back, making Duo pale and his fist clench around the phone. _"I'm putting myself at some risk contacting you and offering to sneak you inside." _A pause. This time Duo could hear the man on the other end taking a deep breath. _"I'll be missed shortly. Are you going to come or not?"_

"I'll get back to you on that," Duo answered through gritted teeth. He grabbed his braid in his free hand and twisted it ruthlessly.

"_I don't have that much time."_

"Give me an hour!" Duo demanded. "I have to think about this. Call me back then." Another hated pause. Duo wanted to shake the man until his teeth rattled out of his head. "Well?"

"_All right. I'll do my best."_

"Gee, thanks," Duo snipped and hung up the phone. He was up the stairs and through the front door in a hot second, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HEERO! Black! Everyone, down here! Some wacko just called and offered to sneak me in to Harry!"

"What?" Black yelled back, eyes wide as he and Quatre crowded into the hall. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa came pounding down the stairs, bunching up at the bottom.

"Yeah." Duo nodded his head vigorously, much to Wufei's disgust. "Said his name was Remus Lupin, and if you ask me, he's a shady character."

"Remus!" Black exclaimed. He was clearly shocked. He clung to the doorway as if he needed it to keep his feet.

"Said if I'd told him my location, he'd come pick me up and sneak me in. He claimed that Dumbledore would understand when he saw I wasn't a threat to Harry and would stop trying to separate us." Duo turned expectant eyes from Heero to Quatre and back again. "I told him to call me back in an hour. If nothing else, we can get him to let us in if Quatre's 'Hit Them With Divine Retribution' plan doesn't work and we have to go with Heero's 'Storm the Castle' approach instead."

"Will you quit it with those stupid names?" Wufei snarled. He pulled his hair loose and proceeded to rough it up in frustration. It was very uncharacteristic of the usually anal-retentive man to the point where Duo's mouth dropped open as he stared.

Heero put a hand on Wufei's shoulder and the Asian immediately stilled, some tension leaving his frame. Heero turned his gaze to Quatre. "I suggest we run the two operations simultaneously now that we have an inside source who knows Harry's exact location."

Quatre brow's crinkled as he tapped his lips thoughtfully with a single finger. "That is actually a good idea. If my confrontation is successful, then Dumbledore will be forced to let us go and not look for Harry again. If I fail, then at least I can keep him distracted while someone gets Harry free."

"But you'd be captured," Trowa pointed out in a whisper.

Duo knew each of them would willingly lay down their lives to protect Harry, but Quatre was Trowa's husband. There was no way Trowa would be able to take such a loss easily.

"Dumbledore's a control freak and a bastard, but he wouldn't kill Quatre," Sirius spoke up. He put his hand on the blond man's shoulder. "They could have killed you on the Eiffel Tower and they didn't. Dumbledore thinks he's the good guy, and he usually is, actually. He's not just going to kill you. Now, he might interrogate you to get Harry back, but you won't be able to betray this location. You're not the Secret Keeper."

Quatre stared up at his love. "I'm willing to risk it. I'll have the Shield Charm, so I might be able to get away should it come down to it."

"I'll go with you," Trowa decided. Duo could practically feel the brunet daring Quatre to argue. "As your husband. It could look strange if I wasn't there. If it comes to a fight, we'd have a better chance together than alone."

Quatre smiled and turned his eyes to Black. "You'll stay in that town outside of the school wards in dog form. Be ready to Apparate us out of there." He looked to his brothers. "You three will go with this Remus Lupin under the pretext of allowing yourself to be captured along with Harry. Once you're together, take the first opportunity to make a break for Hogsmeade where Black should be waiting to teleport you back here."

Heero nodded. "Understood."

"We have an hour, guys," Quatre finished. "Get ready. I almost have the shield spell down. I should be ready in time. If not, we go regardless. We can't afford to let this opportunity slip by."

"I'll get the notes I've taken ready," Wufei announced and hurried up the stairs.

Heero and Trowa followed after him, and Duo gave a sharp grin of anticipation to his best friend before doing the same. He found Heero with the others in the room where they'd dumped their weapons. Smoke bombs, incendiary and concussion grenades, guns, ammo, and about a dozen knives covered every available surface. None ran on electricity or computer chips like some of their other toys, so it should all work in Hogwarts.

"Trowa, come with me. You should know the most pertinent laws so you can reference them should Quatre need them," Wufei ordered as he made his way to the library. Trowa followed him without a word. That left Duo alone with his lover.

He glanced at Heero out of the corner of his eye. His love moved with mechanical efficiency as he strapped on his weapons. His face was blank, emotionless. His eyes were dark, emphasizing the circles underneath. Duo bet he didn't look much better. His braid hung heavy against his back, his bangs were oily against his forehead. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel. They were getting Harry back.

"You're very quiet," Heero noted.

Duo looked up to see Heero watching him. "Yeah. Guess so."

Heero frowned and stepped closer, capturing Duo's chin in a firm grip. "What's the matter?"

Duo closed his eyes, unable to look at his love while he revealed his weakness. "Should we even bother? They took him from us once. They can do it again."

The fingers holding his jaw tightened painfully, but Duo didn't try to escape. Then he was released and pulled against Heero's hard chest. Arms wrapped around him. Duo clung to his lover, tears burning his eyes.

"That was then. This is now," Heero said roughly. "We were uninformed and unprepared for that level of combat. It won't happen again. Not like that."

Duo opened his eyes to stare into Heero's face. Heero was always so confident. "I hope so."

Heero's expression softened. "I need you to keep smiling. I need you to believe in me."

Duo threw his arms around his neck. "I do. I'm just tired."

Heero kissed him. It was unexpected, making Duo gasp. Heero's tongue took advantage of his surprise and slipped inside. Duo moaned, his legs turning to jelly. Heero held him pinned to his chest as he ravaged his mouth. Shocks of pleasure went down Duo spine. His temperature rose about ten degrees.

They parted with an audible smack, saliva still connecting their mouths. Heero's dark hair spiked out messily around his head. His angular features were tight with determination as his cobalt eyes nearly pierced Duo. "We'll get him back, and I'll keep you both safe. I failed you once, but I won't do it again."

"Heero…" Duo sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his love's. "You didn't fail us. And you're right. We'll outsmart these bastards. It can't be hard. They're stuck in the Middle Age. We'll keep Harry safe. Together."

Heero laid a gentle kiss on Duo's mouth, licking at the bottom lip softly before pulling away. "Get geared up. We leave in forty minutes."

"Yes sir!" Duo cried, eyes sparkling as he saluted. He flashed his lover a cocky grin, and as Heero smiled back, all Duo's doubts fell away. They were Gundam pilots. He was Shinigami, God of Death. Heero was the Perfect Soldier. They'd get Harry back, and they'd make the Wizarding world regret ever messing with their little brother.

**Chapter end. **_Please review!_

**A/N:** _(Grins manically)_ So we're drawing closer to the big rescue. Hope you're enjoying the ride so far. I wasn't sure in what order to place the scenes of this chapter and had fun copy and pasting until it became more than just a little frustrating. I hope the end arrangement worked out well. Let me know what you think!


	19. Introductions and Rescues

**A/N: **This chapter hasn't been beta-ed and will likely be reposted at some point. Hope you enjoy this pivotal chapter!

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to: **Call-Me-Cassandra**, your regular and thorough reviews inspired me to be a better writer in every way. She's not alone in reviewing. Thank you so much to everyone who does. If you see an improvement in my writing, it is due to your feedback. THANK YOU!

**Introductions and Rescues**

Albus was finishing a delicious bowl of pea soup when he felt the wards react to someone passing through them. Considering how the students and the staff alike should be in the Hall with him partaking of dinner, he was understandably intrigued. Thus, he cast a subtle Notice-Me-Not charm and slipped out of room without alerting anyone, except perhaps Severus.

Striding through the entrance hall, Albus approached the two massive double doors guarding the castle. Opening one, he saw that the sun had just set, which cast the grounds in shadows while the sky still retained a faint glow. There, walking up the path, were two forms. One wore flowing robes; the other wore only black slacks and a matching shirt. There were curious bulges around his person, but Albus couldn't yet make out what they could be. However, curiosity turned into concern as his subconscious took in their body language.

The two young men, Albus could see that much now, walked with confident strides. They walked as if they were here for some urgent purpose. No, it was more than that. They moved like warriors going into battle. Albus had seen enough warfare to recognize the stance, and he felt himself stand taller in response.

The young men were both tall. The brunet with long bangs stood impressively at Albus' height. However, Albus guessed it was the slightly shorter blond who was in charge, due to the fact he walked a half-step in front of his companion. The young man had a sharp jaw and arched brows over focused blue eyes that possessed an almost physical impact when they caught his own. Despite this, Albus felt relieved. He was certain that whatever this was about would go more smoothly with the blond in charge than with the brunet who's strange bulges, he could see now, were knives and guns strapped to every part of his body.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Albus voiced as soon as the two drew close enough to hear his words. He offered his best disarming smile. "What brings you to Hogwarts this fine night?"

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume?" the blond asked politely as his armed partner stopped slightly behind him and continued to scan the area.

Albus guessed he functioned as some sort of bodyguard, though he was mystified by why someone in need of a guard would be at his school. He also noted his smile had no effect at all. Usually people were put at ease, or at least had the urge to roll their eyes, when he brought it out. It was curious that these two men were unfazed.

"I am. May I ask your business here?" he asked, keeping his tone friendly.

The blond offered his hand. "My name is Quatre Rababa Winner. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Albus shook the hand, baffled. Winner's grip was unsurprisingly firm. Quatre… That was a French name, but he was certain Rababa was Arabic. It was a strange combination. Certainly Winner wasn't a former student, nor was his partner, but if they were from France… Obviously the brunet was a warrior of some type. Perhaps they were here to discuss the war effort?

He offered another disarming smile. If they were here about the war, then they were here in an unofficial capacity. Diplomats should, by law, go through the Ministry. However, the war against Voldemort demanded quick action if they were to win, and the Ministry was not known for quick action. Albus had been waiting for such a gesture from France for awhile now, actually, and he was glad the students were all still eating. He had a feeling he didn't want anyone to see his guests too soon.

"Of course, gentlemen." He waved his arm to gesture into the castle. "Come this way."

As he led them toward his office, he was only mildly surprised when Winner followed at his side and did not fall behind like most did. The brunet had yet to say a word, and although his chin-length bangs obscured half his face and one eye, Albus had the impression that nothing escaped his notice. These people were not to be taken lightly. Despite their relatively young age, these men were capable.

"This is my office. We will be completely safe to discuss your business here."

He stepped off the spiraling staircase and into his large, cluttered office. It was easily the size of the largest classroom in the school, though it wasn't shaped as a square. It had round edges as well as straight, with alcoves scattered almost illogically throughout. Cabinets and armoires stood at regular intervals, and there were shelves covering almost all the wall-space available.

The neatest place in the office was the area around his desk. Albus moved that way, intending to take his customary seat behind the enormous mahogany piece and conjure a second chair to match the first sitting across from the desk as he had done a hundred times before. However, a strange click had him turning before he'd gone four steps. The brunet had a gun aimed at his chest.

Albus' magic rose in a wave as he registered the threat, but before he could react the blond spoke, drawing his attention.

"Please, Mr. Dumbledore," Winner said in a low, reasonable tone. "We don't want this to become ugly. I would ask that you take the seat in front of the desk where we can see you clearly. I'd appreciate it if you'd place your hands on the armrests and left them there. If you move or if my companion should feel you are about to act aggressively, he will have to retaliate to protect me. I'm sure you understand."

The brunet stared at him intently. The soldier, for that was what he obviously was, still had the gun aimed and his arm had yet to waver. Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't so far in shock not to notice Winner's wand was in hand and was tapping a gentle, slow pattern against his thigh.

Albus felt his expression harden as his mind and magic prepared for battle. "What is this about? I fail to see what you hope to accomplish by threatening me in my own office."

The blond lifted an eyebrow and stepped closer. (Albus noted Winner very purposefully hadn't interfered in his companion's line of sight.) His expression was one that Albus recognized. Every politician mastered this particular look, one that showed a false concern but didn't fully mask the pleasure that was being taken at the expense of another.

"Sit, Mr. Dumbledore, and I will be happy to discuss the issue that brings us here."

Albus had no reason not to follow along. He was confident that he could react more quickly than either of these two, and he had the castle wards to bolster his magic, so he obediently moved to the chair in front of his desk, turned it to face the intruders, and placed his hands where indicated once seated.

"I don't know what this is about, but I assure you that bringing violence into my school is unnecessary. I'd like to point out that I've made no move to threaten you, and that I have the right to defend my person and this school from any hostile action."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Dumbledore. You _have_ threatened us. You attacked us just recently quite unprovoked. We are here to see justice is done." Winner moved further to the side, toward the window. It cast his features in slight shadow, but made his golden hair gleam like silk.

Albus frowned, his body tense. He spoke slowly. "I don't know to what you are referring."

A sharp-edged smile decorated the blond's lips. "I am here to warn you about the charges my family and I are prepared to bring against you. They are as follows: kidnapping, pre-meditated assault, illegal tampering of a magical person's mind, discrimination against Squibs, violating the Secrecy Act, endangerment of a minor child, maltreatment of minor child, and vandalism of a foreign national monument."

Albus was gaping, completely blindsided for the first time in many long years. "I beg your pardon? Who are you?" he demanded, although he was beginning to suspect, and it sent his thoughts spinning wildly.

Winner's little smile grew to show teeth. "I told you, Mr. Dumbledore. I am Quatre Winner, a very influential and wealthy individual in the Muggle world. I'm also a wizard, but most importantly, Mr. Dumbledore, I am a guardian of Harry Potter, whom you violently kidnapped from myself and his other legal guardians on the night of April 28th."

Albus' heart thundered in his chest. He looked from the blond who couldn't be older than twenty-one or twenty-two to the young soldier weighed down with weapons. The gun was still pointed steadily at his chest. The eyes on both of them revealed just how serious they were. But how was this even possible?

"There's been a mistake," he muttered, hands tightening around the armrests, making the wood creak. "I was under the impression Harry's guardians were Muggles?"

Winner frowned and shook his head in obvious disbelief. "Do you often embark on operations without confirming your facts?"

Albus straightened, surprised to feel stung. His magic slipped free of his control just enough to charge the air with angry energy. "I assure you the information I have supports this assumption. I don't care how you came to be here, but I will not let Harry return to an abusive environment where he's being exploited by the military! I'm afraid your guardianship of the child is not legitimate since neither of you are legal citizens of the magical world and Harry Potter is a citizen of magical Britain. Taking him from these grounds or threatening me will result only in your arrest and internment in Azkaban prison."

A loud bang made him jump. Blood trickled down his cheek, and Albus stared with fiery eyes at the end of the brunet's smoking gun. He'd been grazed by a bullet!

xXxXxXx

Heero staggered as he landed hard on a dirt lane and forced his blurred vision to focus. Standing on an incline, he could easily make out the sprawling little town ahead. Cottage houses swam into view several yards down the path. Brush and rolling terrain surrounded him on all sides. The air was clean and crisp, the sky darkening rapidly.

"I really hate that," Duo muttered from beside him.

Wufei, despite the green tint to his pale face, took a step back to further blend in with the shadows. Nodding in acknowledgement, Heero bumped his lover's shoulder bracingly before striding forward to stand beside their guide. Remus Lupin's amber eyes shifted to meet his with a stiff expression.

Lupin stood a little taller than Heero, who was the tallest of their group now that Quatre and Trowa were absent, and it was clear by the way the man moved that he had a wiry strength. The way he had reacted when he'd realized he was outnumbered against armed opponents, the way he'd shifted when they had surrounded him, also showed he had battle instincts and shouldn't be taken lightly.

Despite being the one to contact them, he was not at all pleased to be in their company. He'd visibly disproved of their multitude of weapons, but when Heero had made it clear they would not go without them, the wizard had reluctantly relented. It was Heero's job to keep an eye on the wizard, while Wufei kept an eye on their surroundings and Duo focused on the castle's weaknesses and mapped their progress.

"We'll have to sneak in to Honeydukes. It's a candy shop in the village," Lupin stated quietly, standing rigidly among them. "There's a passage under the store that will lead us into the castle. We should pass the wards unnoticed. Try not to draw attention to yourselves. I'll spell you unnoticeable, but that's not always guaranteed."

"Understood," Heero answered, holding his gaze calmly.

Lupin twitched and shifted his gaze slightly to the right, breaking eye contact quickly. "Come along, then."

He lifted his wand and Heero submitted uneasily to whatever spell the wizard was casting. He watched carefully as Duo and then Wufei also underwent the procedure. When it was completed, Heero couldn't see any difference. His team was as visible as they were before. Lupin saw his suspicious look and offered a faint smile.

"Because my magic cast the Disillusionment Charm on all of us, we can see through it. The magic around you harmonizes with the magic of the others, so you see right through it. Also, if you know the spell is there, you have an easier time seeing through the effect."

Heero nodded, accepting the explanation despite not really understanding.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked, glancing around at them.

"Yep! Lead the way, Maestro!" Duo called with a cheerful grin that didn't reach his eyes. His braid swung behind him as he turned to face them, having been looking around curiously.

Not familiar with Duo's more sincere smiles, Lupin seemed to take it at face value. His shoulders relaxed. "This way, then. I'm sure Harry will be very happy to see you all." His smile disappeared as he cast Heero a firm look. "Remember, you can't attack anyone here. The school is full of innocent children. I'm taking you to see Harry, and you'll stay with him in his room until we work something else out."

"We agreed to those terms before we left," Heero returned without batting an eye. "We are wasting time."

Lupin frowned, but he did turn and head toward the town without argument.

Heero followed him closely, Duo a little behind him and Wufei moving along in the shadows at their side. The cottages they passed had lights on as families sat down to dinner. The streets were mostly empty. The further they went toward the center of town, the more shops came into being. Most were closed for the day. Finally, they reached the store Lupin had told them about. The sign above the door read _Honeydukes_ just as they'd been told.

Heero watched avidly as Lupin flicked his wand, muttering under his breath. There was a soft click and the door swung open. Heero moved quickly toward the darkness inside the shop, herding the wizard deeper inside. Within a second, the door was shut once more, all of them safely out of sight of the street.

"This way," Lupin whispered through the dark.

Heero followed his voice, his eyes adjusting quickly in the gloom but not as quickly as Duo's. He noticed his lover swiping some candy and chocolates into his pocket. He said nothing. He didn't approve of his partner's actions – He wouldn't put anything magical in his mouth until he was assured nothing would happen if he did – but he wasn't about to out Duo in front of the wizard. Lupin had come close to changing his mind about bringing them to Harry, and Heero didn't want this to make the man refuse to take them further.

Heero's fists clenched. They were so close to taking Harry back. He would snap if he were denied now.

Lupin moved behind the counter, walking carefully so as not to make noise on the wooden floor. With a murmured incantation, he lifted a hatch set flush in the floor. When he looked up, Heero noted grimly that the wizard's eyes were glowing faintly in the dark. Like an animals, his irises seemed to reflect light.

"Go on," the wizard hissed, gesturing at the pitch-black hole in the floor. "I have to close it back up behind us."

Heero snatched Duo's braid as his lover moved to obey, taking the risk onto himself. He tugged hard and ignored the fierce scowl that Duo turned his way. Heero dropped down into the dark, his knees flexed in preparation for impact. It happened much faster than he expected and he grunted.

"Six feet," he quietly called up.

A shadow at the top of the hatch had him moving down the passage, and then Duo joined him, landing silently. They moved further down to make room for Wufei and the wizard. Heero heard the hatch close, heard the wizard murmur again, and then a bright, pure light flooded over them. Heero blinked and turned away from the glare, trusting his team to guard his back.

The passage was made of hard packed earth and very narrow; he only had an inch or so on each side. That meant they'd be forced to continue single-file, Heero's most hated formation, but they were committed and there was no turning back now. He ghosted forward. Rats and beetles scurried deeper into the dark as Lupin's light moved with him. No one spoke. Even Duo was quiet as he stalked forward at Heero's back.

xXxXxXx

Albus ignored the warm blood on his face as best as possible. He was certain lifting his hand to wipe it away would be a mistake.

"Please control your magical output, Mr. Dumbledore," Winner said in a soft, cold voice. His expression had blanked and his blue eyes pierced through Albus once more. "I'd hate to have another misunderstanding. We are, in fact, connected to the military, but as independent agents. Harry was not being abused. In fact, we rescued him from an abusive situation, not the other way around. You, I'm afraid, rescued no one, instead attacking a happy family. Can you deny that you caused much damage to the one you claim you want to keep safe?"

"What proof do you have that you are telling the truth and are not agents sent here to infiltrate the magical world and take back your asset?" he demanded just as coldly.

Without giving a flicker of warning, his magic snapped out, ready to separate the dangerous brunet from all his deadly toys. However, the blond moved with astonishing speed, intoning the shield charm with crystal clarity. Albus was so shocked that he lost focus and his spell rebounded and sent a dozen books on one of his shelves flying to the floor.

"Attack us with magic again," Winner hissed, "and I assure you it will be the last thing you do." His wand was no longer pointed toward the ground, resting innocently against his thigh, but aimed right at Albus' forehead.

A second gun had appeared in the brunet's free hand. One was centered on Albus' head, the other his heart. Both new gun clicked as it was cocked.

Albus opened his mouth to say something more, furious, when the blond spoke again.

"I'm afraid I do not have to prove anything to you, Mr. Dumbledore. Your actions were illegal, as mine are not."

Albus stared intently into Winner's eyes. His mind felt along the blond's and was surprised at the formidable barrier he sensed. He would have to proceed carefully. "Harry is important to me, personally, and to our world as a whole. You cannot expect me just to hand him over to two individuals who have done nothing but prove my fears correct. You are clearly comfortable with violence. Such an environment is unhealthy for a young boy."

"Harry isn't your concern," Winner snapped. His features came into the light as he took a threatening step closer and revealed a pale, deadly expression that no politician would be caught dead wearing. People don't vote for killers. "He is _our_ charge. We have protected him and raised him for five years. You have no rights to him in any court of law, not even your own."

The brunet spoke for the first time. His voice was surprisingly deep and hard as nails as he recited word for word Wizarding guardianship laws. Albus felt the room tilt dangerously as he realized the brunet was also reciting Squib rights, which were zealously enforced. Rights that Albus himself supported. Harry's guardians did not just consist of a wizard but of at least one Squib.

Albus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to escalate the situation further. If all they said was true, if he'd been wrong… He opened his eyes and met Winner's furious gaze head on. "If I misunderstood the situation, I apologize, but I assure you my motives were completely pure. I want to protect Harry and protect him from the war that has just begun; a war in which Harry is involved, whether he or his guardians choose to be or not. He is safe here, and I strenuously implore you not to remove Harry from Hogwarts. I do not exaggerate when I say this school is likely the only place where he may be safe and have access to all he will need in order to survive to adulthood."

"So you believe, but we've already seen your judgment can be flawed," Winner countered, unimpressed. However, his stance had relaxed. He studied Albus' expression as if he could see right through him. When he continued, his voice was congenial once more. "But you are not wrong about your influence. I admit I am ignorant of the politics regarding magical Britain. I would hate to be too hasty and accidentally undermine our position and ability to protect Harry."

Albus almost flinched at that barb. Had he done what Winner was implying? He was beginning to entertain the notion that he had. Some corner of his mind not racing in circles noticed that the brunet had yet to move an inch, both guns still aimed and ready to fire.

As if sensing victory, Winner's small, dangerous smile returned. "Even though I can prove most if not all of the charges we have against you, and I have a feeling even one would be enough to prove you unfit as a Headmaster of this institute, I'm willing to negotiate the terms of some kind of agreement between us."

Albus nodded agreeably, but that wasn't the end.

"I must warn you, however, that no matter what is decided here we will pursue monetary compensation. My lawyers are drawing up a suit against you for the amount of one million galleons…"

Albus blanched.

"…in reparation for the days we have been unable to work while we searched for our charge, our emotional distress, and the medical bills we've acquired while receiving treatment for the injuries we sustained in the attack. The second suit for half a million galleons will reimburse us for any distress and/or injuries and illnesses our charge, Harry Potter, has suffered in your care."

"One and a half million galleons!" He nearly shouted it. Only the Malfoys would be able to pay such a sum, and even they would have to liquidate some of their assets to do it. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"I'm sure you can work out a payment plan with the courts," Winner dismissed with a wave of his hand, but then he frowned. "Unless you'd rather we dropped the lawsuits and pursued the criminal charges instead."

Albus glared hotly. "You are playing a dangerous game, Mr. Winner. What you suggest would seriously undermine my ability to win this war, which would significantly decrease Harry's chances for survival!"

Winner glared right back. "Do not threaten me! You should have thought twice before deciding you could operate outside the law and get away with it. As for Harry's protection, that is my concern and none of yours. You can rest assured that no expense will be spared."

Albus gritted his teeth. "What agreement do you think to forge between us, then?"

"A contract of non-aggression," Winner answered immediately, temper once again masked. "We will not press charges against you as long as you and your associates swear a vow to never approach Harry again without his guardians' permission, unless to physically save his life, and never with the intent to kidnap or otherwise separate Harry from his family. We also demand to be kept abreast of any intelligence you obtain regarding the war, Harry, or this Lord Voldemort and his forces."

Albus stared into the young man's resolute eyes and knew he had no choice but to agree. Not if he wanted to avoid the war these young men seemed ready to wage against him; a fight neither of them could afford, not with Voldemort lurking in the shadows.

xXxXxXx

Heero had walked a good two miles, the floor steadily rising as the dirt surrounding them giving way to stone, when Lupin's whispered voice warned him they were close. Sure enough, the path dead-ended not a minute later. The stone wall before them was lumpy and oddly shaped. Heero felt along the folds and creases of the stone, but he couldn't find a latch.

"Let me through," Lupin requested. "Turn sideways and I'll shimmy past you."

Heero backed off, obeying he instruction. His eyes widened when Lupin briefly pressed against him, chest to chest, to get by. He smelled musky… like an animal.

"There," Lupin grunted. The strange wall was pushed to the side, revealing a stone corridor of a castle. "Follow me. We're only a few floors away from Harry's room. Everyone should be at dinner, so we shouldn't run into anyone on the way."

Heero and Duo stepped into the corridor, but Wufei remained behind to keep the passage open. Lupin didn't notice. He was too busy looking around nervously as he hurried down the hallway. Heero held his lover's violet gaze and gave a sharp nod before striding after their guide.

Duo fell behind. He ran on silent feet down corridors they didn't use, getting a feel for the area and checking all the rooms they passed to make sure they were empty. Heero lost sight of him most of the time. He didn't like it, but he had to stay with Lupin, to make sure the wizard wasn't planning on betraying them. He had to trust that Duo was skilled enough not to get caught or into trouble.

After crossing dozens of the torch-lit hallways and climbing several moving staircases, they finally seemed to reach the area Lupin was aiming for. Heero had been eyeing the moving portraits suspiciously, and his frown only deepened when he felt an almost unbearable urge to turn back, to study the architecture down a different hallway, to look in the rooms a floor down.

Lupin turned when he realized Heero was no longer following. Sweat dampened Heero's back and under his arms, and he glared furiously at the wizard. "Oh! I forgot the warding. Dumbledore gave me access to the corridor, so it doesn't affect me. You just have to push through. Once you're on the other side, it will no longer affect you."

"Stay here," Heero growled toward Duo.

Duo's brows dipped in concern, but he nodded, accepting the command. "Be careful. Don't burst anything."

Heero snorted before he turned his attention to the door that had appeared next to Lupin. He could barely see it. He could only take quick, darting looks before his attention fastened on something else, away from that door. But he refused to look away, refused to turn back. Behind that door was his child, his Harry. Harry needed him. He'd practically screamed for help with that letter, and Heero wasn't going to let him down.

His right foot slid forward. Heero lowered his head, squared his shoulders, and did exactly what every part of his mind and body were telling him not to do. It was like willingly swallowing acid or purposefully lighting yourself on fire, but if you had a strong enough will, even those things were possible. Harry was behind that door, and Heero would not be kept from him!

xXxXxXx

Grasping the armrests of the chair, Albus forced another deep breath. These men had controlled the situation from the start. However, if they were acknowledging the war, then the world and Harry still had a chance. He had to keep his eye on what really mattered: Harry had guardians and thus couldn't be taken by the Ministry. Better still, Harry's family also appeared to be exceedingly capable.

He opened his eyes, feeling vastly tired. "I am sincerely happy to realize Harry is not in need of rescuing. Every child needs a family and I am very glad to know that Harry has not been denied. I feared the worst after being informed of what he had suffered at the hands of his mother's family, and perhaps I let that color how I interpreted the relationship he has with you. I hope you can forgive me if I have acted impetuously."

Winner lowered his wand, expression calm. "I understand, sir, though I cannot approve of what you put my family through."

Albus sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose briefly. "I will sign the contract as you described it. I also have the information you seek regarding our mutual enemy. I suggest we add an agreement to meet weekly in order to keep information flowing smoothly between us."

Winner regarded him for a long minute. "As long as it's understood that any meeting will be held on neutral ground chosen by us."

Albus nodded. "That's reasonable, though I hope there will be a time when we can work as friends without suspicion and fear between us." He looked at brunet who still hadn't wavered. His strength was impressive. "May I stand? I have things to fetch in order to complete our business."

The brunet didn't lower his weapons until Winner cut his hand out in a sharp gesture. The soldier offered Albus a chilling warning. "I can draw this weapon in .2 seconds. Please don't test my reaction time."

"I assure you I have no intention of attacking you." Albus climbed to his feet, his knees protesting, as he held that dark gaze solemnly.

"Trowa Barton-Winner, my husband and often bodyguard," Winner introduced casually.

Albus lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He wasn't so befuddled as to not recognize that for the test it was. "Congratulations. It is refreshing to see a couple as complementary as yourselves. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that most in the Wizarding world will disapprove of your union. Our population is in danger of extinction and breeding is a high priority."

Winner mirrored his expression by lifting a brow of his own. "Same-sex marriages have been legal for almost a decade, Mr. Dumbledore, on the colonies."

Albus felt a pang of wistfulness. "I'm afraid the magical world isn't as far advanced." He shook his head. The mythical world built in the outer reaches of space was a subject for another time. "We will need a witness to the contract signing."

"First we have to agree on the terms," Winner returned practically. He followed Albus toward the desk as his husband remained near the door. Albus recognized that for the tactical position it was. Mr. Barton-Winner was securing their escape route.

Feeling saddened by the blatant distrust between them and hoping he wasn't wrong in returning Harry into their dubious care, Albus pulled out the specially spelled parchment to write the terms of their agreement.

Winner sat across from him in the chair that Albus had very recently abandoned. The blond sat comfortably with his legs crossed and his wand laid across his lap within easy reach. "Allow me to begin, Mr. Dumbledore…"

Albus sat stoic as the terms were expertly and professionally laid out, recording each word obediently. He really hoped this alliance wasn't a mistake because there was literally no room to maneuver in the contact Winner was crafting.

xXxXxXx

Heero practically fell on his face as the smothering pressure suddenly released him. Surprisingly strong hands grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright. Heero spun out of that grip with a snarl, slamming his back against the stone wall for protection and bringing his gun up to aim at the target.

Lupin backed away, face averted to the side, eyes hidden by a graying curtain of golden brown hair. "I apologize. Are you well?"

Heero said nothing as he waited for his rough, desperate breathing to return to normal. Once his sweat cooled and his chest no longer burned, he tucked his gun back into the holster on his thigh. "Open it," he demanded, voice deep and hoarse.

Lupin nodded and pushed open the door without looking up. He stepped aside so that Heero could go in first.

Heero watched him carefully before sliding into the doorway and looking inside.

The room was trashed. What appeared to be a bed and a desk were in pieces, debris was scattered across the floor, but none of that mattered at all. His attention was riveted on the boy curled up in the corner. The dark messy hair was unmistakable. Heero strode across the room and crouched by the boy in a fast second. As soon as his hand came in contact with Harry's shoulder, the teenager gasped, his head whipping up.

"Heero!" Strong, thin arms were flung around his neck. Heero closed his eyes as he held Harry just as tightly. "You came! Oh, thank god you found me!"

Heero frowned as he felt tears dampen his shirt where his shoulder met his neck. He also didn't like how sharp Harry's ribs were. Keeping Harry at a healthy weight was a constant battle, and he was furious that this situation had made such a significant impact on the teen's body.

"It's okay. I've got you," he whispered as he pulled Harry up with him.

Harry didn't release him, his grip only tightening as he brought his lanky legs up to wrap around Heero's waist.

"We're getting out of here," Heero promised him. He turned his eyes to the doorway where it appeared Lupin was trying to encourage Duo past the wards. He could hear his lover stalling, waiting for Heero to reappear. "Lupin, what's this red line?"

The wizard turned his attention back into the room. Lupin saw him holding Harry and smiled. "It's a ward. Let me…" He began muttering at the glowing line, his wand swirling seemingly aimlessly before him.

Heero used this time to quietly rundown a list of checks. "Are you hurt?"

"Tired," Harry answered just as quietly.

"Any bugs on you?"

"I don't know. They have magic, so…I don't know," he repeated weakly.

Heero tightened his hand in the thick hair at the base of the teen's head, holding him secure. "Did you tell them about us?"

"Nothing specific. Just that you don't abuse me. That you saved me. They know about the Dursleys."

"Got it!" Lupin called.

Heero focused on the wizard just as the red line pinning his charge in slowly disappeared. He watched as those amber eyes narrowed as Lupin realized that there was no reason to remove that ward. It hadn't stopped Heero from getting in; it would only stop Harry from getting out. Something they hadn't agreed on. But before Lupin could even open his mouth, he collapsed, never seeing the gun aimed from Heero's hip.

Wary, Heero shot him a second time with the tranquilizer. He didn't want the man to awaken and sound the alarm until they were well clear. Harry twitched in his arms, but he made no protest or move to look. It was another sign of his distress. Harry was usually an intensely curious child.

Heero strode toward the door and stepped over the unconscious wizard carelessly. "Say hello to Duo," he ordered as moved easily down the corridor. Apparently the wards were one-way.

Harry lifted his head slowly, as if reluctant. His face was damp with tears and sweat. His unbound hair fell to his waist in a tangled mass, a few lengths sticking to his cheeks and neck. He squinted, his glasses nowhere to be seen, but Heero knew the moment Harry recognized Duo. The teen sucked in a wet breath and reached his arms forward.

Heero grunted as Harry's leg's tightened as the boy grabbed Duo into a hug. He clearly wasn't ready to let go. Heero was okay with that. It would hamper his maneuverability, but to be honest, he wasn't ready to let go, either. "Wufei is waiting at our exit. We need to hurry," he informed the two.

Duo nodded and pulled back from his death grip on their boy. "Hey, there, Harry-chan," he greeted, voice thick. His smile was blinding and tears made his eyes glassy as he smoothed Harry's hair back from his face. "You having all the fun without me?" he teased gently as he deftly pulled Harry's hair into a low messy bun.

"No," Harry answered miserably, hooking his arms around Heero's neck once more. "They said I'm some kind of magical freak. Some prophecy says I have to kill this guy who killed my parents. This old guy said if I go with you, I'll just get you killed!"

Heero tensed, fighting the urge to snarl. He'd expected something like this, but to hear from Harry's own mouth that he'd been psychologically tortured was enough to make Heero see red.

"You know that's not true," Duo countered firmly. "That's what every kidnapper would want to make you think. So that you won't escape. We prepared you for that, so shake it off. We're not easy to kill, sugar, and we've got a few surprises for you. You're not the only one in this family with magic. That old guy was full of shit."

Harry's green eyes were wide with astonishment, making him look much younger. "Really? Is it Quatre?"

Heero moved forward, Duo walking at his side close to Harry.

"Well, Cat's extra powerful like you, but all of us have a bit of magic in our bones," Duo revealed with his trademark cocky grin. "Didn't think you could leave us in the dust, did you, little boy?"

Harry shook his head, grinning just as wide. "Never! You guys are the best!"

"Damn straight, kid, and don't you forget it." Duo made a quick swipe at Harry's face, brushing off the last of his tears.

Harry blushed, finally coming to realize that he was being carried to safety. He wiggled half-heartedly. "You can put me down. I can walk."

Heero responded by shifting Harry's weight and swinging the petite teen onto his back like a backpack. "Stay there."

Harry held on obediently, careful not to choke Heero with the arms around his neck. Duo fell behind them to shield Harry from any attack that came from that direction. They moved quickly down the corridors and stairways at a near run and were halfway back to the passageway when the murmur of hundreds of voices drifted up to them from below. Dinner was over.

xXxXxXx

Albus had just signed his name to the now magical contract when he felt the ward across Harry's door give way. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the way the brunet immediately whipped up a gun and trained it on his torso. "There has been a ward breach," he explained as he strode past Winner with his long-legged stride.

The brunet slid smoothly in front of the door, gun still held ready.

Albus frowned and turned to look at the blond. "What is this?"

Winner regarded him calmly. "I believe Harry's other guardians are in the process of taking him home."

Albus went still, his heart thumping. "Are you certain? Harry has some rather determined enemies."

The blond tilted his head curiously, his expression disturbingly benign. "I thought you were assured of Harry's safety here. That the Dark Lord and his minions could not reach him within these walls?"

"When you get to be my age, you'll find nothing is impossible," Albus warned sharply.

Winner gestured back at the desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Dumbledore. Harry is perfectly safe."

Albus' expression fell into something cold and dangerous. "I hope your friends understand that we are in a school. If any of my students are harmed, contract or no, I will be forced to act."

The blond didn't respond. He merely stared Albus down.

Slowly, reluctantly, he moved back toward his desk, very conscious of the weapon aimed between his shoulder blades. Stiffly, he remarked, "We'll need a magical witness to make the contract official."

"My husband will witness," Winner answered calmly, crossing his legs and folding his hands over his knee. His wand still rested in his lap.

Albus retook his seat, absorbing the fact that the brunet was also magical, either a Squib or a wizard.

Barton-Winner moved forward obediently at his husbands command. Still aiming the gun at Albus, he leaned forward and grasped the quill. He signed, eyes never leaving Albus. Throughout the impressive display, the gun never wavered a millimeter and his name rested perfectly on the line. The brunet straightened without a word and returned to his post by the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Winner said almost sweetly. He stood in a single graceful movement and tucked his wand away. He smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles in his robe, smiling charmingly across the desk at Albus. "Would you please see us to the front door? I'm not certain I could find the way on my own."

Albus rose, saying nothing. He highly doubted the blond's claim. He would bet that these two could navigate the path back to the front doors blindfolded after being spun around thrice. This was merely a tactic to keep him busy and in sight until Harry had been spirited away. And how exactly had more intruders gotten into the castle without the wards noticing? Plugging whatever gap these young men had found in the castle's defenses would be his first priority once this was over.

xXxXxXx

Duo slipped ahead of them to scout the way as Harry's breath quickened against Heero's ear. Heero didn't have time to spare to reassure the boy, but he did turn his head to brush his cheek against the teen's. He could feel the tension in Harry's arms and legs lessen a bit and had to be satisfied with that.

"_Stupefy!"_

Heero flung himself forward, pushing Harry off his back. He landed hard and rolled sideways, watching as Harry did the same. They both came up hard against opposite walls of the corridor. Heero's eyes flashed to the man who had attacked them from behind. He wore all black, tall, pale, armed and getting ready to fire a second time.

_Bang!_

The wizard's spell went wide as he was shot in the shoulder. His body jerked back and sideways, his wand arm now hanging limp, as Duo sprinted past them and jumped on their attacker. He had a cord in his hand, and he wrapped it around the wizard's throat before the man could recover. The wizard jack-knifed under Duo's weight, almost flinging the braided pilot off, but Duo clung like a bur. Heero moved quickly to help, stomping on the wizard's thigh to pin him in place. Flailing a moment longer, the greasy-haired wizard went limp.

Heero turned to Harry and saw the teen had taken up a defensive position with his back to the wall and was watching the corridor in both directions. Heero ruffled his hair as he passed, ordering him to keep close. They turned the corner before Duo rejoined them. The sounds of students grew closer. Heero ducked into a classroom, pulling Harry with him. Duo manned the door, leaving it open a crack so he could keep an eye on things.

"Did you kill him?"

Heero looked down at Harry. Large green eyes stared back at him unblinking. "No. The cord is blunted so it doesn't crush the larynx. He'll be unconscious for only a few minutes."

Harry nodded and looked away. He wrapped his arms around his torso nervously and he stared at Duo's back.

Heero pulled the teen in toward his side and hung his arm across Harry's narrow shoulders. "Once the students clear out, we'll move fast. Wufei is keeping our escape route open."

Harry nodded, his fingers curling into Heero's shirt. "Okay."

"Let's go," Duo called as he slipped out of the room.

Heero pushed Harry after his lover.

They only had to duck out of view once more before reaching Wufei. Harry had even giggled as the three of them squeezed into a cluttered closet, though that might be because Duo had taken advantage of their position, with Harry sandwiched between them, to tickle the teen. They had just slipped past the statue of the one-eyed woman when it moved on its own, slamming shut, and plunging them into perfect darkness.

"Lockdown," Heero voiced grimly.

"The alarm's been rung," Duo agreed.

"Wufei!" Harry's piping voice cried out. It was followed by an _oomph_ as the Chinese pilot was hugged. "You came! Just like you promised."

"I will always keep my promise to you," Wufei murmured soothingly. "It's almost over, Harry, but we need to keep moving. Don't let go of me."

"I won't."

Wufei took the lead with Harry right behind him. Heero shoved Duo forward so his lover could watch Harry's back. Heero took up the rear. If any pursuit came after them, he would be ready. No one was taking Harry from him ever again.

xXxXxXx

Quatre looked back at the fantastic castle. It would have been invisible in the night if it hadn't been for the many warmly glowing windows that cast golden light across the rolling lawn. He could see that the front doors were still tightly closed. They had slammed behind them almost as soon as they stepped outside. He sighed and stared up at the star-speckled sky. It was breathtaking. The moon hadn't risen yet, so it was quite dark. The tall, oppressive trees whispered and sighed to their left. Hogsmeade twinkled in the distance. It was a gorgeous setting, except Quatre was in no mood to appreciate it.

"Do you think they got out in time?" Trowa asked quietly.

"I don't hear explosions, do you?" Quatre answered wryly as he shot his husband a smile.

Trowa smiled back, his shoulders relaxing. "No."

"I half wish we did," he remarked, his good humor falling away. "That was the most self-righteous, arrogant man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He was almost dissociative. One second he'd play benign king, the next he felt like a calculating politician. Dumbledore is dangerous, that's for certain. It's subtle, but I seriously doubt his sanity."

Trowa grunted.

Quatre felt his blood pressure rise as his control slipped. It had been nearly impossible to keep from attacking the smug asshole who had nearly ruined their lives. The memory of Harry flinging himself off the Eiffel Tower to his death while Quatre had stood rooted to the spot still burned like acid in his brain.

"He took Harry, and for what? Because of his sense of superiority? Because of some half-baked view of us? I'd bet half my fortune that, 'It's all for the best,' is one of Dumbledore's catch phrases! He's no better than that bastard Trieze who started the Earth-Space War because of some mad idea that he was the only one who could guide humanity in the right direction! It's people like that who destroy everyone around them, while convincing the rest of the world that it's the only way!"

He fell silent as Trowa's strong arm fell across his shoulders and pulled him into his side. They were already walking in sync, so neither of them stumbled with the maneuver. Quatre sighed and leaned into his love, biting back more angry words. They were nearly at the little town by this point, and they shouldn't draw attention to themselves.

Trowa led them off the path, toward the edge of the woods and the ramshackle house that sat a little apart of the town. It was outside the school wards and remarkable enough that they would all be able to find it, even in the dark. Black should be waiting there for them, ready to teleport them all back to London.

Quatre's aggravation fell away as a familiar wash of emotions brushed along his nerves. His breath caught in his throat as he threw himself forward at a run, Trowa on his heels. He practically burst through the front door, nearly taking it off its hinges. It was stupid, and it nearly got him shot, but he couldn't control himself. He caught sight of a small teenager with wide green eyes, and then he was flinging his arms around his Harry. A blessedly _alive_ Harry.

"Quatre!" Harry's skinny arms held him tight enough to make breathing difficult. "Trowa!"

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around both him and Harry, holding them even tighter. Quatre couldn't stop smiling, even as his tears dampened the messy hair under his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Quatre demanded, not letting go.

"I'm fine, guys. I promise. Wufei and Heero already looked me over," Harry reassured them. He wiggled until Quatre released the teen enough that he could look up at them. Harry was flushed and tears dampened his own cheeks. "They said you're a wizard, too! Like me."

Quatre grinned back. "I'm going to be learning right alongside you."

Harry hugged him once more before pulling away so that he could throw his arms around the taller brunet. "Are you all right? Duo said you were the only one hurt from the memory thing."

"I've recovered, little one," Trowa answered softly, soothing the teen further as he gently ran his hand over Harry's hair. "I do not have false memories like the others. That night is a blank."

"I missed you all so much. It was horrible," Harry confessed, burying his face against Trowa's strong chest.

Quatre looked around the room for the first time. Wufei and Heero were leaning against opposite walls while Black, in dog form, and Duo stood near the center. Duo was grinning so wide that it was a wonder his head hadn't split in two. He had his hands linked behind his neck and was rocking on his toes with the excitement of having Harry back and the adrenaline rush of a successful mission. Black looked just as excited. His tail was wagging so furiously his whole body was rocking side to side.

"We're not secure," Heero spoke up.

Quatre caught his eyes and nodded. "Black, can you take all of us or will you need to make two trips?"

The dog morphed into a human, making Harry gasp. Trowa pulled him protectively into his side in response. "Two trips are risky. Might get noticed. It'll be tough, and I'll likely pass out on arrival, but I think I can do it."

"And if you can't?" Heero demanded with dangerously narrow eyes.

"I'll splinch one or two of us. Meaning a hand or a foot might be left behind." Black took a large step back and raised his hands in defense at Heero's look. "But it'll be the one furthest from my body. Put Harry right up against me and he'll be safe! And I have potions that will grow back anything left behind!"

"Dumbledore knows we're here somewhere and that we've taken Harry," Quatre offered in a reasonable tone. He squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly. The teen looked disturbingly pale. "I think making two trips will be fine."

Black gave a lopsided grin. "Good thing I took a Pepper-Up potion." He offered his arms. "All aboard!"

Trowa pushed Harry forward. Heero grabbed the teen's arm gently and positioned him against Black's chest. Harry allowed this, but his expression was alarmed and he kept his eyes on Heero the whole time.

"It will be fine," Quatre assured him. "We've teleported with Black a few times now. Nothing has gone wrong. Heero and Wufei will go with you. Black will come back for the rest of us soon. I promise."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, one hand tangled in Heero's shirt, while he wrapped his other arm around Black's waist. Heero had a firm grasp on Black's right arm, Wufei had the left. Both pilots had their free hand on one of Harry's shoulders. Black gave Quatre a wry grin before the four of them disappeared with a loud crack.

"So, we at war or what?" Duo asked, cutting his violet eyes in his direction.

Quatre gave him a hard smile, allowing his fury to show beneath the surface. "Oh, we've made peace, but I wouldn't bet on it lasting long."

Duo nodded, understanding perfectly. "This is going to be fun," he drawled, making Trowa laugh.

**Chapter end.** _Please review!_

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates, but this chapter was so anticipated that I wanted it to be really good. I re-wrote it at least four times, some of the sections I re-wrote even more than that! In addition, I'm off on vacation and won't be back home until February so it's been difficult to get in as much writing time as I'm used to. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please let me know if it was everything you expected!


	20. The Enemy of My Enemy

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm having RL issues, which has affected my motivation and creativity. On another note, **I need a beta** since my original seems to be out of touch. If anyone is willing to take up that role to help with plot development, characterization, grammar, and spelling, I would be very grateful. Chapters get posted so much quicker when I have a little assistance! Not to mention overall quality is always noticeably better. Thanks for reading!

**A/N2:** I'm sorry, but this hasn't been beta-ed. Fortunately, I can report that **all chapters preceding this have been edited**, if you want to review them. Nothing drastic has been changed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

…

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

Harry woke slowly. He was hot and something heavy was holding him down. It would have been uncomfortable if he hadn't immediately recognized that it was his brothers' arms pinning him in place. A big smile stretched across his face even before he opened his eyes. He was safe!

Memories slowly trickled into his awareness. He remembered the pitch-black tunnel, remembered walking through a dark town and into the hills to find a ramshackle house. He remembered reuniting with Quatre and Trowa and being pushed up against the strange dog-man, but that was it.

Curious, Harry cracked open his eyes. His vision was blurred from sleep, and he blinked rapidly to clear them as much as he could without his glasses. A soft snore captured his attention and his smile widened upon seeing Duo's sleeping face inches from his own. The brunet was sound asleep, which was all to the good. Harry could see dark circles under his eyes and that Duo's hair was oily and heavier than normal, too. Harry snuggled into Duo's embrace and the arm holding his waist tightened, trying to pull him back to the middle of the bed.

He turned to see that it was Quatre, and Harry's smile was sleepy reflected on the blond's face. Harry sighed. Quatre's empathy must be wide open for him to react in sleep to Harry's emotions. He wasn't sure how long he'd been gone – less than a week, certainly – so his brother was not in danger of overloading, but Harry would be sure to remind him to shut it down once everyone woke up.

Lifting his head revealed exactly what Harry expected. He spied Heero and Trowa sleeping beside their respective partners. The bed was huge! A king, at least, maybe even bigger. Harry expected the rest of the room to be just as extravagant, but it was actually kind of shabby. It was on the smaller side, the bed nearly filling the room completely. The warm light that came in through a window to the left fell on faded maroon wallpaper and sagging book shelves. A torn poster of some kind of athlete in red and gold robes hung on the wall in the corner.

Harry went limp, content just to know he was no longer trapped in his prison in the school. He felt cocooned in safety, surrounded by people who loved him, who would stop at nothing to protect him. His family had been thrust into a whole new world and it had taken them less than a week to get him back. It made Harry's chest feel tight with pride. He'd almost fallen back to sleep, his cheeks damp with happy tears, when his stomach growled loudly.

"S'mornin?" Duo mumbled, only semi-coherently.

The bed shifted under them as Trowa sat up, propped on his elbow. His long bangs were tucked behind his ear, giving Harry a rare view of his uncovered face. He caught Harry's eyes and smiled. "Good morning, little one."

Harry smiled up at him tearfully. "Morning, Trowa."

Trowa yawned and lazily ran his fingers through his golden brown hair so his features were obscured once more. "I'll start breakfast. What do you want?"

"Anything will be fine," Harry answered and was about to offer to help when he felt eyes on him.

He knew who it was immediately. Harry knew of only one person with a stare so intense that it made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. He looked over and saw Heero sitting up with his back against the headboard, his cobalt blue eyes watching him solemnly. He definitely looked more ruffled than normal. His hair, usually full of volume, lay flat and mussed with an oily sheen. He had dark circles under his eyes and his tan skin was paler. Harry felt a pang of guilt for putting his brothers through so much.

"Sorry for waking you," he murmured, dropping his eyes from his brother's. He knew what Heero wanted, but he didn't want to relive his kidnapping right now.

"We had an adequate amount of sleep," Heero answered, solid and unshakable.

Harry ducked into Duo's embrace to avoid that steady look. It was weak, but he wanted to hide from reality for just a little longer.

"Leave 'em 'lone, Hee-chan," Duo slurred, blindly hitting out. His palm landed on Heero's stomach with a loud smack. Unlike Quatre and Duo who slept in loose shirts and shorts, Trowa and Heero both preferred to sleep topless.

"Can't you leave off for one morning, Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled from the floor, still out of sight.

Harry snickered, amused that Wufei was already annoyed with Duo and that he'd had to sleep on the floor.

Quatre's sleepy laugh echoed him. "Good morning everyone," he said with a cheerful smile as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Good morning," Harry returned before he caught the blond's eyes with a serious expression. "You're still open. You need to shut it down for a while to rest."

"Yes. You're right." Quatre closed his eyes, his expression turning pained for a brief moment as he closed his connection to everyone around him. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled, but Harry could see tension there.

Harry wished more than anything he could help his brother. He knew that in a few hours Quatre wouldn't feel the loss so keenly, but Harry still hated that he had to suffer at all. He wrapped his arms around his brother's stomach and hugged him tightly. Quatre laid a gentle hand on his head, his voice rumbling softly through his body and into Harry's ear.

"Why don't we let the others take care of breakfast while we make use of the rather spectacular bathroom."

Duo sighed loudly. "Think that's the only thing that could get me outta bed." He curled into a tight ball, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Harry sat up, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Quatre. "That sounds great, but maybe I should help with breakfast…"

"No." Heero vetoed that immediately. "Take a bath with Duo and Quatre. After we eat, we can talk."

Harry cast his eyes down to his lap unhappily.

"We should find time for our morning routine, as well." Wufei got up from the floor and stood at the foot of the bed. He gave Harry a knowing look. "I'm feeling rather stiff today."

"I am, too," Harry admitted gratefully. The talk with Heero and the others would be a lot less uncomfortable if he centered himself first.

"First, let's take care of that mess you call hair…" Quatre tugged on a bit of it, playfully wrinkling his nose.

He blushed and ducked his head again. He couldn't help noticing that Quatre's hair was clean and relatively neat even now. "They didn't give me a brush or a comb…"

"Easy to fix." Duo's violet eyes sparkled from under his bangs. He uncurled and dramatically held his arms out to Quatre and Harry. "But I'm still so tired. Carry me?"

Quatre laughed. "You've got two good legs. Get up and use them."

"Aw! I bet you'd carry Harry!" the brunet whined.

"Can you not be silent even upon waking?" Wufei snapped. He left the room, muttering under his breath in Chinese.

Duo stuck out his tongue childishly, making Harry giggle.

"Baka," Heero muttered, rapping Duo softly on the head with the back of his knuckles before taking his leave. Trowa slipped out of the room after him, shaking his head.

"Traitor!" Duo called after his lover, chucking a pillow through the doorway. He huffed, crossing his arms and scowling.

Harry snickered, pleased for the chance to get one over on his mischievous brother, and looked up at Quatre with his puppy-dog eyes. "Carry me?"

"Of course, my little prince," Quatre answered promptly and hooked his arm under Harry's legs, lifting him in the bridal position as he stood.

"Cat! No fair!" Duo cried loudly, getting up on his knees and putting his hands on his hips.

"You don't really have to carry me. I was just teasing," Harry muttered as Quatre moved toward the door, still carrying him.

"Better be careful what you ask for, then."

Harry blushed bright red, but he didn't struggle to escape.

The hallway they stepped into was narrow. A dark brown carpet ran down the middle of the wooden floor. He thought the walls were a darkened cream, but it was hard to tell because swords, paintings, and pictures covered nearly every available space.

"Hey, Wu-man, can you bring us some clothes? Don't forget Harry's!" Duo called loudly as he followed them.

"I am not your slave! Get it yourself, you menace!" Wufei yelled back from another room.

The Chinese pilot stepped into the hallway, his hair now pulled back in his customary tight, low ponytail. He was also dressed in his down-time attire: white silk pants, a Chinese style shirt, and slippers. Thin, silver glasses were perched on his nose. He also had a pair of pants and shirt of Harry's folded neatly in his hands. On top was an extra pair of Harry's glasses. He passed all this to Harry, who took it, balancing it on his stomach since Quatre still wouldn't put him down.

"Thanks, Wufei," he said softly, staring into his brother's onyx eyes.

"You are welcome. Unlike Maxwell, you had no way of knowing where your things were."

Quatre continued down the hall, saying to Wufei, "See you at breakfast."

Harry's attention was soon caught by the portraits and pictures on the wall. He even forgot to be embarrassed about being carried. They moved! Children waved, ran, and played within the black and white photos while adults scowled or shifted poses. Some few would smile, but most turned their noses up at Harry. It was amazing!

"We're using Black's house for now," Duo informed him as he rejoining them with his own bundle of clothes. Harry noted he also had clothes for Quatre. "He's a wizard who can turn into a dog! Can you believe it? He saw a news bulletin about your being missing and contacted us. Apparently he'd checked up on you before and approved of you staying with us, so he thought he'd help get you back." He reached past them to open the bathroom door for Quatre. "He's not so bad, really. And his bathroom is spectacular!"

Harry's mouth fell open. The bathroom was enormous! The floor was done in white marble while the sink and large claw-footed tub was done in black. A huge mirror hung above the sink, and in the corner was a water closet with a massive dragon carved on the door that contained the toilet. Quatre set him down on his feet next to the tub, and it came up to Harry's waist and would easily fit the three of them.

"Well, get undressed!" Duo pulled on Harry's hair with a wicked grin. "I'm dying to see the bubbles this thing makes. Kitty-Cat said it's beyond awesome."

"You'd have had a chance to see for yourself if you took the time to bathe properly," Quatre quipped as he turned two of the six dials. Steaming water immediately began filling the tub and thick clouds of bubbles surged across the surface of the water until they were threatening to spill over the sides. The scent of strawberries filled the room and made Harry's stomach growl again.

He practically flew from his filthy clothes and jumped into the hot water. Bubbles exploded into the air and floated around the bathroom lazily. Duo copied him and jumped in, nearly knocking Harry under. Quatre undressed with more dignity and stepped carefully into the water, but it was for naught as Duo splashed him in the face as soon as he was seated. Harry laughed again. Magic had seemed so threatening when he'd been held by Dumbledore, but with his brothers it seemed so much more amazing and exciting.

"You look like a drowned rat," Quatre teased, splashing Duo back.

Duo huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Least I don't look like a spoiled prince."

"Hey!" Harry cried, filling his face with mock hurt.

"I didn't mean _you_." Duo rolled his eyes and blew bubbles at him.

"Turn around so Harry can work on your mop while I work on his," Quatre ordered, taking charge.

Duo sighed and obeyed, looking over his shoulder apologetically. "Sorry, Harry-chan. I know it's a mess."

"That's okay," Harry reassured. "Mine, too. Sorry, Quatre."

"It's fine," Quatre reassured softly.

The heat of the water, the closeness of his brothers, put him in a happy trance. Harry's fingers worked almost independently to unravel Duo's braid, and he washed it thoroughly, twice, before putting in conditioner. Harry wrapped the thick hair into a large bun and set it atop Duo's head so the conditioner could sit for a few minutes. Quatre had already done the same for him. Fortunately for the blond, Harry had less hair than Duo. His brother's long hair fell around his hips once unbound while Harry's hair fell just past his rib cage.

"We should contact Une," Duo murmured drowsily. He was hanging half over the tub, completely boneless. His violet eyes were nearly shut as he practically purred. "Let her know Harry's safe."

Quatre sighed and began washing his own hair. "They aren't going to be satisfied with that."

Harry frowned up at his brother in confusion. "They?"

Quatre quirked a half-smile at him. "You didn't think we were the only ones upset with your disappearance, did you?"

"President Darlian's here. So is Cathy and Dr. Po. I told them we had it under control, but they're on stand-by just in case." Duo turned around and flicked Harry on the nose. "Silly little boy. You should have guessed that they would help us tear the world apart to get to you."

Harry blushed hotly. The women were close friends, but he hadn't quite realized they'd go so far for _him_. Relena and Sally were both really busy people. And Cathy was the manager of the circus now. She couldn't just up and drop everything to come looking for him… But apparently all three of them had done just that. He felt his stomach flip happily.

He looked up at Quatre and Duo and gave them a teary smile. "Thank you for finding me."

Duo grinned back and drew him into a loose hug. "Aw, ain't nothing we wouldn't do for you, kid."

Quatre nodded. "Just like you would do the same for us. We're family, and that's what family does."

There was a sharp pop that made Harry jump, but before he saw what was going on, Duo slammed him down under the water. Air escaped him in a storm of bubbles. Before his lungs could burn from lack of air, Quatre was pulling him back up. Harry sputtered and wiped at his eyes, heart hammering a mile a minute. When he could see again, he stared in shock at the grotesque creature standing in the middle of the bathroom. It glowered at them before disappearing with another crack.

"What was that?" Harry asked faintly, still staring at the spot where the creature had stood.

"That was a house-elf. It lives here with Mr. Black," Quatre explained. "Black insists it's harmless."

"Harmless, my ass," Duo grumbled, but he put his gun back on the floor near the tub and began to rinse his hair.

Now that it was clear they weren't under attack, he was actually kind of curious about the strange creature. He turned to look up at his brother, his long hair hanging wet around his face and shoulders. "What'd it want?" Harry questioned.

Quatre smiled and flicked suds off Harry's cheek. "To tell us breakfast is ready," he answered and pushed him toward the facet to rinse.

In less than ten minutes, they were leaving the bathroom. They would have been finished sooner, but it had taken Duo and Quatre working together, both armed with a brush, to get Harry's hair untangled. Duo had quickly braided it before doing the same to his own long hair.

This time Harry walked on his own feet as he followed his brothers down the hallway again and toward the stairs. Now that he had some glasses, he could see the interesting things on the walls much more clearly. Quatre had to urge him on twice when he stopped to stare. Curiously, halfway down the stairs, Duo put a finger to his lips and dramatically tip-toed past a section of the wall covered in heavy, dark red curtains, causing Harry to giggle. Quatre also walked softly and Harry followed suit, wondering why in the world it was necessary.

"A madwoman's painting hangs there. If you wake her up, she screams like a bloody banshee," Duo explained, whispering in his ear once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry had to bite back a loud laugh. It was so crazy. His invincible brothers were scared of the painting of some woman?

"It's not like shooting her shuts her up. Heero's already tried," Duo answered with a shrug. "It's just best to let her sleep."

Harry snickered and followed his brothers toward the delicious scent of breakfast. The kitchen was small, but Harry smiled upon seeing it filled with his family. Harry's smile morphed into a grin at seeing Trowa in his pink polka dotted apron. Duo had given it to him as a birthday gift last year. Wufei and Heero didn't understand why Trowa hadn't just thrown the offending garment away, but Harry understood. For someone who hadn't gotten a lot of gifts, each one became precious. Had Duo given it to him, Harry would have worn it, too. (He diligently ignored the mysterious Mr. Black who sat at the table reading a newspaper.)

Trowa reached out his long arms and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry went into his arms more than willingly and hugged him tightly back before being gently pushed toward an open seat at the table. "Do you want cheese on your eggs?"

"Yes, please!" Harry usually didn't, but he was starving and everything sounded good at the moment.

Trowa nodded and turned back to the stove.

The wizard caught Harry's eyes and grinned widely. "How are you feeling, Harry? I'm Sirius Black. You can call me Sirius or Padfoot," he invited with a wink and a laugh. There was a mischievous air about him, like Duo when he was feeling playful.

"Fine," Harry answered shortly. Wizards kind of set him on edge now, and he looked to his brothers for clues on how to react to the man. Duo was smiling, Trowa and Quatre appeared neutral, Heero was staring at the dog-man suspiciously, and Wufei was studiously ignoring him as he drank his morning tea. All in all, Harry supposed that some caution was still required, but that Black had passed their preliminary tests.

Black's smile faded a bit but it came right back. "I'm glad. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll do that," he muttered.

They didn't talk much during breakfast. Harry sat between Duo and Heero. Black sat at the end of the table so that Trowa and Quatre could sit across from them. It wasn't until they all finished having seconds that someone spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Black asked, looking between Heero and Quatre.

"Duo and I will do the dishes while Heero and Trowa take a quick shower. Why don't you go over the list of spells that the others thought would be essential. You can make any changes or suggestions you see fit, just make a note of your reasoning in the margins, please."

Black nodded. "I can do that. Maybe take a nap. I'm still bushed from yesterday."

Quatre began collecting the plates, offering the wizard a friendly smile. "We might end up doing the same."

"Sounds good." Black looked down at Harry intently as he stood. "Maybe we can do some catching up tomorrow, then?"

Harry said nothing to that, just shrugged. He could tell the wizard was disappointed, but Harry wasn't in a hurry to associate with wizards anytime soon. Wufei gave him a sharp nod and stood. Harry hurried to follow, accepting another hug from Duo as he passed.

"I'm so glad you're back," Duo whispered in his ear, sounding on the verge of tears.

Harry pulled away to stare up at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay, Duo?"

Violet eyes full of pain closed as his brother took a deep breath and pulled him close again. "You almost died."

Harry's breath caught, a sharp pain twisting his chest as he wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. He bit his lip, remembering Snape standing over his brothers once more, intoning that horrible spell on top of the Eifel Tower. He wasn't the only one who'd almost died.

Wufei gently pulled Harry away. "Come."

Heero held Duo against his chest, reaching forward to ruffle Harry's hair with his free hand. "Go on. He's fine."

"I love you," Harry whispered, meeting Duo's wet eyes.

"Love you, too, kiddo," Duo answered with a shaky smile. "Go with Wufei and have fun. I'll be fine."

Harry gave him one more hug before he turned reluctantly and followed Wufei out of the kitchen. He looked back to see Duo huddled in Heero's embrace. The braided pilot had his hands over his face and his shoulders were bunched with tension. Quatre stepped up to Duo's side and murmured something into his ear. Heero caught Harry's eye and nodded, silently telling him everything was okay.

He turned and followed Wufei down the hallway, away from the kitchen. Twisting his hands in his shirt hem, Harry looked up at his brother. "Is Duo okay?"

"Your apparent death took a lot out of us. Having you back is a great relief."

Tears burned his cheeks as they fell. "I'm so sorry, Wufei. I didn't mean to…"

Wufei spun and sank gracefully to his knees, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders. "It was not your fault. Did you manufacture that horrific memory? Did you plan your own abduction?"

"I couldn't stop them," Harry protested miserably. He wiped at his cheeks, hating that Wufei was seeing him cry.

"Neither could we. Do you blame us?" Wufei asked sharply, his thin eyebrows lowered and small mouth bunched with tension.

"No!" Harry denied instantly and was amazed to see his brother's expression relax, as if he had really expected the answer to be different. "No, Wufei. They had magic. We had no idea what was going on, and despite everything you got me back really fast!"

"We did," Wufei agreed and released Harry's shoulders. He stood and guided Harry into a small room. "Here. This should be good enough."

Wufei gestured at the furniture cluttering the space, and with a lopsided grin, Harry used his telekinesis to push everything against the walls. In the now cleared area, they stood face to face and bowed, their hands pressed palm to palm over their chests. Straightening, they breathed deeply for several minutes, consciously relaxing their bodies before they began to move through the first fluid steps.

xXxXxXx

Remus opened his eyes slowly. His head felt stuffed with cotton and he could hardly swallow around his clumsy tongue. Pomfrey must have set alarms to monitor his consciousness because she came bustling out of her office, a glass of cool water in hand. He moaned as soon as the delicious liquid touched his cracked lips.

"How are you feeling?" Pomfrey questioned him as she ran a diagnostic. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"No," he croaked. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed at his face. His fingers tingled, but he didn't mention it. He didn't want to be trapped here any longer than he had to be. "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," the matronly witch said firmly. She handed him another glass of water. "You're dehydrated. Drink that. I'll be back."

Remus watched her bustle away through dull eyes. He sipped at his drink and tried to figure out how things had gone so terribly wrong. He'd just finished the water when the infirmary doors slammed open. Dumbledore strode toward his bed with a thunderous expression, his robes snapping behind him. It had been a long time since Remus had seen the Headmaster in such a temper. His robes were even turning black around the hems, the color spreading like ink up the vivid purple material.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded, his blue eyes painfully clear behind his glasses.

There was a loud snort from behind the elderly wizard, and Severus stepped into view. He stood stiffly with dark circles ringing his eyes. "The wolf betrayed us. That's the only logical conclusion."

McGonagall stepped up to Dumbledore's other side and cast Severus a stern glare. "Let him speak!" She turned to look expectantly at Remus. "Go on. What happened to you?"

Remus knew he'd made mistakes, but he wasn't convinced that contacting Harry's family was one despite what had happened, so he lifted his chin and composed his expression into something neutral. "I contacted Harry's family and guided them into the castle through the Honeyduke's passage."

"Why in the world would you do something like this without talking to me first?" Dumbledore's magic crackled around him dangerously as he towered over the hospital bed.

"I tried talking to you, but you were so certain Harry's family was a danger to him. There was nothing else I could have said," he answered calmly, hoping his shaking hands weren't obvious.

"You think you know better than the Headmaster?" Severus hissed furiously. "Those men killed two of our number, if you recall! They rendered you unconscious in a manner that prevented magical resuscitation and nearly killed me during their escape!"

"They were defending themselves," Remus snapped back.

"Tell me everything, Remus," Dumbledore ordered lowly. "Harry's life may very well depend on what you can tell us."

Remus' heart thundered in his chest as sweat broke out along his hairline. "I slipped out of the castle after my last class. Harry had given me telephone numbers to reach his family. I Apparated to London and made the calls from there. The first number went to voicemail, but I reached Harry's brother Duo on the second…"

He went on to explain everything that had happened. He had to stop frequently to answer questions from both Dumbledore and Severus. Things like what the young men wore to how they carried themselves. Nothing was left out. At the end of it all, Remus felt utterly exhausted and there was no hiding it. His hands shook so badly that both arms visibly trembled. And even then Dumbledore wasn't done. He put his wand to Remus' temple and extracted a copy of the memories.

McGonagall stared down at him as he fell flat on his hospital bed, Dumbledore and Severus having already departed to view the events in a Pensieve. "I hope you realize how far reaching the consequences of your actions will be."

"You should have seen him," Remus answered back, his eyes falling shut. "Harry was happy… so happy to see him… He was crying… I just wanted him to stop crying…" The last thing he felt was a warm hand brushing his forehead and a soft voice telling him to rest.

xXxXxXx

Harry gave a detailed recounting of his kidnapping, sitting between Heero and Wufei on a couch in yet another sitting room. Trowa stood leaning against the wall behind the armchair Quatre had pulled up close to the couch, while Duo sat on the floor at Harry's feet. All of them had grim looks as the silence stretched after Harry's retelling.

He sighed and pressed his cheek to Heero's shoulder. It had been hard telling them everything that had happened, especially the parts about the Death Eater scroll, the photo album, and what really happened to him that long ago Halloween night, but Quatre was right. He did feel better now that his brothers knew everything.

"When can we leave?" he asked, opening his eyes and catching sight of Duo's hesitant expression. The brunet cast his violet eyes up at his lover expectantly, and Harry knew that meant they were staying.

Quatre reached forward to capture his hands. "We have to finish things here," he said regretfully.

Harry wanted to yell at them. To tell them that they didn't _have_ to do anything. That they could go back home and forget all this ever happened. They were fine before they came down to Earth. They could go back to that. They could!

A strong hand gently cupped his chin and pulled his face up. Harry's tears spilled over as he stared into Heero's determined eyes. "We can't run away. You know why."

"Because I'm in danger, and we don't leave enemies behind who can attack us again," Harry answered roughly, resignation spreading through him.

"It's your connection to this Dark Lord that worries us," Wufei explained.

Harry turned to look at him, eyes wide. He'd completely forgotten about that. His hand lifted to touch the lightning mark.

Wufei nodded and gently pulled his hand away from his forehead. "He can get to you no matter where you are. We won't allow that to continue."

"But what if you get hurt? Like Dumbledore said?" he demanded.

He looked around at his brothers and knew his protest was futile. Duo was smiling, already dismissing the risks. Quatre was reassuring him that they weren't as vulnerable now that they understood the situation. Trowa merely looked at him, his steady stare communicating that risks to themselves were irrelevant when Harry was in danger. Heero's expression said the same while Wufei assured him they'd be careful and plan wisely. Harry balled his fists, suddenly furious. If any of his brothers were hurt over this, because of him, then he would make sure the Wizarding world regretted ever coming for him.

"Have faith in us, little man," Duo scolded, whopping him playfully on the forehead

"We are well trained, Harry. You know this," Heero added and pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry leaned back against him with a sigh. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

He was about to say more when excruciating pain boiled through his brain. Harry screamed, his back arching as he clawed blindly at his head. Through the agony, he had vague impressions of hands grabbing his arms, holding him close, voices ringing with distress, and then he was outside. The bright sun made him scream, but he couldn't close his eyes or look away!

The pain didn't let up as he walked forward over tarmac. Through the blinding light, he recognized shuttles, a spaceport. His head turned as he watched a plane pull away from a gate. His hand lifted… His vision distorted as the pain spiked, blinding him briefly… But he could hear it… Screaming …

He squinted, trying to see… Red, _God, it hurt!,_ and flickering… The plane was on fire! The metal was melting onto the tarmac like taffy. It was like no fire Harry had ever seen. He could almost make out demonic faces in the flames, their large hungry mouths stretched wide as they consumed the air craft. The passengers, must be dozens of them, were shrieking as they cooked. Then there was nothing but the sound of hungry flames… and ringing laughter.

Harry was laughing, laughing in sheer delight as he turned and faced the spaceport once more. Alarms blared and sirens pierced the air as the windows exploded inward. Harry could just hear the terrified cries from within. Harry tried to stop it, but he was pinned helpless in his own body as his hands lifted once more, one holding a pale, long wand. The spaceport began to collapse in on itself, folding like origami, killing all within.

Thrashing, trying to get free of this nightmare, Harry found himself flying into the air. Still laughing, he watched as his hands flung fireball after fireball, hitting more shuttles and targeting the emergency vehicles. Everything was blood and fire, screams and death, and under his horror he felt exhilarated. The burnt and broken bodies littering the tarmac made him simultaneously sick and gleeful.

He begged through a throat that felt like molten lava for it to end. "Please… no more… stop it, please…"

"Come back to us, Harry. You can do it. You're all right. You're safe."

That was Quatre, and he could hear Heero's barked questions somewhere to the right. Could hear the wizard, Black, sputtering responses that did nothing to calm Heero's temper. Harry blinked swollen eyes, found himself on his back on the floor. He wasn't outside, couldn't smell smoke and burning meat. Duo and Quatre were crouched at his sides. A hand on his forehead had him looking up into concerned green. Trowa mopped at his forehead, his touch as gentle as ever.

Harry closed his eyes and went limp, exhausted and shaken.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Duo demanded, close enough that Harry could feel his breath on his cheek.

"He burnt it down… The port… They're all dead…" Harry reached up blindly and wrapped his arms around Duo's neck. "It was like… I did it…"

"No, Harry. No. You didn't do anything," Quatre argued, voice low but firm. Harry felt the blond's fingers wrap around his wrist where they held to Duo's shoulders, checking his pulse.

"I'll contact Une," Heero announced. "Wufei…"

"I'm with you."

"Duo…"

"I'll stay here," he answered, his voice rumbling in Harry's ear, still caught up in Harry's death grip.

Harry was pulled up into a sitting position and propped up against Trowa's broad chest.

"Open your eyes. Let me check you over," Quatre ordered softly, his hands on Harry's face.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He released Duo and turned so he was curled around Trowa, his face pressed firmly to his brother's stomach.

"Leave him be, Cat," Duo murmured. Harry could feel him stroking his hair. "We'll check him over later."

"Does he need potions? I have potions…" Black offered, clearly distressed.

He heard Quatre sigh and pick up where Heero had left off interrogating the wizard.

"Sleep. We've got you," Trowa promised, holding him secure.

Harry was too exhausted to disobey. Everything faded to black as he passed out.

xXxXxXx

Albus straightened from his Pensieve with a deeply etched frown. He'd almost gotten to the end of Remus' memories when he'd heard the alarms. A brass gyroscope on one of his shelves glowed red-hot. It was the emergency alarm connected to the Order. Albus ran for his fireplace, tossing the floo powder down and yelling out the address to Order headquarters.

Nymphadora Tonks stood waiting. There was soot smeared on her cheek, her hair was black and limp, her face pale. She didn't give Albus time to question her as hysterical words fell from her mouth as soon as she caught sight of him. "Death Eaters are attacking the Muggle world, sir! Every major airport is being destroyed as we speak! The Aurors are doing all they can, but we're spread thin! They're battling it out in plain sight, sir!"

As she spoke, more Order members were flooing and Apparating in, the emergency alarm having summoned them.

"Don your Pheonix robes!" he bellowed, and his group of witches and wizards obeyed, pulling on their red-hooded robes so that their identities would remain hidden. "Pair up! I want a Disrupter at each airport activated in the next minute! We don't have time to spare! Move!"

Albus had hoped to keep the defensive weapon he'd developed in reserve for later in the war, but it couldn't be helped. This was disastrous!

"The Dark Lord's at the spaceport outside London!" Kingsley Shacklebolt cried out as he stumbled into the gutted cottage.

Everyone froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

Albus squared his shoulders. "Hurry. We cannot allow the Magical world to be outted in violence. Go! The situation must be contained. I'll deal with Voldemort." His Order members scrambled to obey, only Kingsley stood rooted to the spot, his expression grave. "Return to your post in the Ministry," he told the loyal man. "I'll be fine."

Spelling his robes red, Albus clasped his friend on the shoulder before Apparating away.

xXxXxXx

Une snapped her phone up as soon as she saw who was calling. "01! Report!" she barked, glaring at the back of her driver's head, silently ordering him to go faster.

Her office had been bombarded with panicked reports of explosions, smoke, and fire at several key points across the UK. Fire and police stations were reporting that their officers that had been sent to the scene weren't reporting back. Satellite images were so hazy they couldn't make anything out, and all the cameras in the affected areas had gone off line. This had led her to jumping into a car, putting on the siren full blast, and racing to the closest scene herself, which just so happened to be one of London's international airports.

"_What's the situation?"_ Yuy asked, calm as you please.

"You tell me, Agent," Une hissed, not for one moment believing he was ignorant of recent happenings. Her gut told her that the boys were deeply embroiled in whatever was going on, and she was shocked nearly speechless that they had let this happen. "Every major airport and the spaceport are under simultaneous attack by unknown offenders. What do you know?"

"_What's your position?"_

"En route!" she snapped. "Talk to me, Agent, or I'll have you thrown in jail for conspiracy! We're supposed to be in place to _prevent_ this sort of thing!"

"_Agent Chang and I are on our way. ETA fifteen minutes."_

"What am I looking at here?" she demanded, slamming her fist down on the seat in frustration. "I'm working blind!"

"_Focus on rescue and evacuation. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage."_ Then Heero Yuy disconnected the call.

Une calmly shut her phone. "I'm going to kill him," she announced calmly, fire burning in her eyes.

Seven minutes later, she was stepping out of the car onto an impossible scene of absolute devastation. The sprawling airport had been flattened. No building was left standing. Every airplane had been melted into slag. Police cars and fire trucks lay on their sides or broken in half. Smoke hung so heavy in the air that very little sunlight illuminated the area. Soot and ash coated the ground like snow while glass shards sparkled dully. She could smell blood in the air, along with cooked flesh. It was a scene from her nightmares come to life once more. It was as if she stood years in the past during the Space-Earth war, when military machines and endless weapons had ravaged cities and towns, killing millions.

But it was impossible! Everything was silent. She could have heard a pin drop. The fires were out, the debris had settled; it was as if the attack had happened days ago! She'd arrived within fifteen _minutes_ of the first alarm coming in! Where were the attackers? Where were the flames? They were at an airport for god's sake! The threat of gasoline tanks going up should still be a number one crisis. Not this stillness, this deathly silence.

A little Honda pulled in behind her. She turned and faced down the newcomer with a fierce glower. Yuy ignored her as he surveyed the devastation. Chang walked past them, likely going to check for survivors, though she knew there wouldn't be any. The sound of sirens echoed in the distance as the second wave of emergency responders drew closer. Une ignored it all, focused entirely on the young man's face beside her.

Navy blue eyes ran unblinking over the landscape. He was shorter than her, his body compact and lean. His dark, messy hair whipped around his face in the wind. His features were tight with stress, making him look years older than the last time she had seen him. He was a good soldier, the best actually. She normally would trust him unconditionally, but she knew, just looking at him, that that was no longer the case. He'd been compromised somehow, most likely through his child, Harry Potter.

"Report, Agent Wing," she ordered quietly. Testing him one last time. Giving him one last chance. She didn't move to grab her handcuffs, but she prepared her body for that eventuality.

His eyes met hers. "There's a group of terrorists in the UK, mostly located in England. They are obliquely related to the kidnapping. Last night, we underwent a mission to get Harry back and succeeded. This may be retaliation for that act. I believe it is a message that Harry cannot escape."

Une relaxed. She had not lost her agent just yet. He still trusted her, at least minimally, to be willing to reveal even this much. "Do you know the aim of their group? How this was even possible? What weapons did they use?"

"Unknown," Yuy answered and looked away, his eyes instantly latched on to Chang's form in the distance as the Asian pilot dug through the wreckage.

Une frowned. That was a lie, but she didn't have time to pursue it right now. Ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and news crews were screaming onto the scene. Cries and shouted questions filled the ash-heavy air as people spilled across the area where an airport had once stood.

"I want a detailed report presented to me in three hours back at HQ," she demanded, voice cold.

Yuy nodded, understanding that should he fail to do so he would be under arrest.

Une glared a second longer before striding into the panicked crowd. It was time for some damage control.

xXxXxXx

Albus collapsed in a chair at the cottage they used as the Order's headquarters. Reality said the massive Death Eater attacks had happened fifteen minutes ago, but for those who had fought, it had been five hours. The Disruptors he had created took a mile of land and displaced it from the timeline. Had he not had such a magical item to fall back on, true Armageddon would be upon them. They had managed to capture or chase off the Death Eaters, put out the fiendfyre, and transport all survivors to Muggle hospitals before the effect of the Disruptors had faded, leaving the Muggle officials with sites as cleaned up as the Order and the Ministry could make possible.

It still wasn't enough. The Muggles would know now that there was a group out there with terrible power. Fortunately, the Muggles had no reason to think of magic as the cause. Everything they'd left behind after the battle could be attributed to Muggle weapons, but Albus knew that the Muggles would be looking harder than ever at any strangeness. The Wizarding world would have to be extremely careful or they would be exposed.

Albus was all for accepting Muggleborns, of assimilating into their culture the advances the Muggles were rapidly making, but he wasn't naïve enough to not understand the risks of coming out to the Muggle world in an uncontrolled way. The Wizarding population was miniscule compared to the Muggles. Their powers would be feared and lusted after. Magical artifacts would be stolen and creatures would be hunted to extinction. Wizards, themselves, could possibly end up studied in scientific labs. That was a reality Albus was fighting to prevent. He believed that under the right circumstances and done carefully there could be peace and understanding. There could be tolerance. That was his greatest dream.

Then there was Voldemort and his Dark followers. They wanted total and utter isolation, and once that was achieved, they wanted to annihilate the Muggles from the face of the Earth. _'Let them have their Colonies out in Space. The Earth is Ours!'_, was a slogan from the last war with Voldemort. The Dark Lord had fed the fear wizards had of the Muggle's technology, of their blood, and used it to gain power over their world. If it hadn't been for The Boy-Who-Lived, the Light would have lost that first war, and the face of the Earth would have been irrevocably changed.

Albus sighed deeply, remembering his confrontation with the Dark Lord.

"_What are you thinking, Tom? We are not in a position to defend against a focused Muggle attack! You are courting your own destruction!"_

"_No, old fool! I am courting immortality! It will be mine at last once Harry Potter dies." _

_Albus dodged a vicious spell and gritted his teeth against his old student's insane laughter. It was all the more horrific that such evil came from the visage of a healthy and handsome sixteen-year-old boy. It tormented Albus, wondering what had corrupted the brilliant wizard so._

"_Don't think you actually kept him secret from me! I know you had him in your clutches, and I know he escaped you! Lord Voldemort knows all!"_

_Albus blocked a spell that would have severed his arm and sent back a wave of boiling water, ready to drown his opponent. Tom blocked with fire and they lost sight of each other behind a curtain of steam. _

"_Don't worry, Dumbledore. I'll succeed where you have failed. He won't ever escape me! He'll never leave England again!"_

"Are you all right, Albus?"

He looked up into the aged face of his good friend. "Minerva," he said softly. "I fear for young Harry. Tom clearly has lost his grip on reality. He nearly doomed us all today." He sighed again and closed his eyes to hide his tears. "So many died, Minerva. So many helpless people destroyed at Tom's whim. All because he wanted to prevent Harry from leaving the country."

"Do you think he will?"

Albus opened his eyes and smiled when he saw she had conjured a chair to sit next to him. Her warm hand covered his where it clutched the armrest. "I don't know. Destroying the airports would not stop those young men if they wanted Harry out of the country or even back in space. I do know Mr. Winner and his husband would remain behind. He agreed to a weekly meeting to exchange information. At least one of their group would have to attend. I am hoping that if one stays, they all will, including Harry, and what kind of man does that make me?" He turned to look into her face imploringly. "That I wish these young men and a child barely into his teens to stay in such a horrible situation and put themselves at risk?"

"It makes you a desperate one," she answered honestly.

They sat in silence for a long time after that, side-by-side and holding hands.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** Another reminder that **I'm looking for a beta** as my original seems to be out of touch. If anyone is willing to take up that role to help with plot development, characterization, grammar, and spelling, I would be very grateful. Chapters get posted so much quicker when I have a little assistance! Not to mention overall quality is always noticeably better.

**A/N2:** _**! VOTE !**_ Do you think the boys should come clean to Une about magic? Or should they isolate themselves from the Muggle world while they deal with the Wizarding one? If the first, then which GW character are you really wanting to see interact with the Wiz world? Please note that only the GW boys are magical. All other GW characters would be written as wholly Muggle.

**A/N3: **_**! VOTE !**_How many of you want to see Wufei paired off with someone eventually in this story? A few reviewers have brought it up and I thought you could help me decided. If you do want him paired off, who would you recommend? I could see him paired off with either a male or a female. He had a significant other who was female so that is a strong argument for his orientation, but it was an arranged marriage and he seems a bit sexist. The problem is there isn't really a candidate his age from the HP world. Would you hate it if I made an OC for him?


	21. Top Secret

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what they thought regarding the two votes! I'll discuss the Wufei love issue at the end of the chapter. As for if they should tell or not, it was a major landslide victory for telling Une about magic. There were some good arguments for having the boys go AWOL, but **it was 57 for telling Une and only 5 against**.

To those who voted that Une should not be told: Please let me know if this chapter has changed your mind. I really wanted to incorporate the interesting points you brought up.

I also got some requests to see more Relena, Sally Po, and Cathy, as well as Gundam Wing characters that I haven't introduced yet, namely **Zechs**, **Noin**, and **Hilde**. I'm not sure if the latter three will be involved in this story, but I think I can manage working in the women who've already been introduced.

Be sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Thanks!

…

**Top Secret**

Heero and Wufei strode into Grimmauld Place with their backs stiff and grim expressions pinned to their faces. Duo swallowed hard as he ducked out of the doorway so they could enter the sitting room where Quatre and Black were still discussing possible theories regarding Harry's scar. The two fell silent as Heero and Wufei came into the room.

"Where's Harry?" Heero demanded, staring at Duo expectantly.

"Trowa's watching him. He passed out not long after you left," Duo answered quickly, but his attention was drawn to Wufei as his friend began to pace the perimeter of the room.

Wufei's glare was emphasized by his silence. An annoyed, irritated Wufei was a loud Wufei. Silence indicated deep fury or deep grief. After a decade of knowing the Chinese pilot, Duo knew enough to recognize both of the terrible emotions in his friend now. Quatre stood and lifted his chin, as if preparing for a blow, while Black looked around at them warily. The wizard was slouched in the corner of a couch, his hair frazzled from being tugged at it in frustration.

Duo looked back to Heero, wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters led simultaneous strikes against all the major airports in the UK. The spaceport has also been destroyed."

Duo gasped, his fist clenching. Something on this scale hadn't happened since the Earth-Space War, a war they were all very glad was done and gone.

"Survivors?" Quatre asked sharply.

"None that I've heard," was Heero's grave answer.

"We need to make decisions," Wufei suddenly spoke up, moving rapidly across the room.

Duo followed him, knowing he was heading to Harry's room. Decisions meant they all needed to speak their opinions, which meant Trowa had to be present. They couldn't leave Harry alone, vulnerable and unconscious from some mysterious magical anomaly, so that meant holding their conference in Harry's room. He and Quatre had just reached the door when Heero's voice had him looking over his shoulder.

"Your attendance is unnecessary. We will inform you of our decision shortly." His voice was low with warning as he glared at the wizard who had stood to follow.

Black's expression instantly turned stubborn and angry. "This involves me! I can help you!"

"When we need your assistance, we'll let you know," Heero snapped, glaring right back.

"We know you've put yourself at risk to help, and we will not forget that," Quatre interrupted diplomatically. "But I'm sure you understand our need to make a few decisions as a family before we include you to discuss future plans."

Black crossed his arms, still scowling, though Duo noted with some amusement that the wizard refused to meet Heero's burning gaze. "Fine. I'll be down here whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Quatre said softly before sweeping out of the room, practically running up the stairs toward Harry's room.

Heero shoved Duo forward to get him moving. Duo obliged by picking up his pace. He looked at his long-time lover out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart skip a beat. Heero was locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Conflict raged in his eyes, and Duo caught Heero's arm on the upswing to give it a reassuring squeeze. Such gestures usually worked to relax his partner, if even only a little, but this time Heero made no sign that he registered the gesture.

They crossed the threshold of the bedroom together. Duo saw that Wufei had resumed his pacing. The quick four steps back and forth made him dizzy, so he turned his attention to Quatre. The blond sat Indian style on the bed, his back to the headboard and his left hand running through Harry's thick hair. Trowa sat on the other side of the unconscious boy. One foot rested on the floor while the other leg was outstretched and pressed against Harry's side for warmth and comfort.

"Tro caught up?" he asked, climbing up to sit at the foot of the magically enlarged bed that Black had created for them at their request.

"Yes," the green-eyed pilot answered shortly, visibly tense.

Duo and the others turned expectant eyes toward Heero as the man leaned against the closed door protectively.

"Une and the rest of the world are aware of the attack, though they are in the dark as to the perpetrators," Heero reported in a tight, monotone voice. "Une reminded us of our duty as Preventer agents and wants a report in…" He checked his watch. "Two hours, twenty minutes. Thousands of civilians were killed in these attacks, exact number unknown. It is well within Commander Une's rights to be briefed as to this danger, as well as the UK's Prime Minister and the country's law enforcement. Due to the possibility of hostile magic becoming a threat to the world at large, the President of Earth and the Preventers should also be informed of what we know."

"The problem," Wufei picked up when Heero fell silent, "is that while Earth officials have a right to know about the magical world and the danger it presents, wizards and witches also have a right to live in peace. They are also victims of this terrorist group and should not be sacrificed for the 'greater good' of the world. We of all people know that such thinking leads to unforgivable evil. Should we break the Statute of Secrecy, we put all those innocents in danger. Fear, hate, experimentation, discrimination, and exploitation are all probable responses to the exposure of magic. It is possible that witch hunts would begin again, and this time, with our advanced technology, we could succeed in wiping out the magical populace. We have a duty to protect these people from such ignorant reactions."

Duo looked to Quatre pleadingly. The blond had always been able to steer them through thorny problems, able to guide them across the tight-rope of right and wrong in impossible situations. Quatre's head was lowered, his expression curtained off by his thick golden hair. When he spoke, his voice came slowly, as if he were still thinking years into the future and weighing what he saw there. His hand never stopped its rhythmic stroking of Harry's hair.

"So we have duties to mutually exclusive groups, each of which has innocents in danger from the opposite group." His head tilted up and Duo returned his wry smile, catching on to the blond's thoughts. "Sounds familiar. We struck out against Earth's malefactors in an effort to protect both the innocents of Earth as well as the Colonies. That didn't go so well."

Trowa nodded. "We were most successful as independent agents, fighting for neither group."

"There are similarities, but they are not identical." Wufei shook his head and stopped his pacing to scowl fiercely at the far wall. "That was an open war. This one is not. The world is wholly ignorant of this new threat, and should the public be informed, Commander Une will easily put the pieces together. She will know Harry is magical due to his kidnapping precipitating the attack. Being the only known wizard, the Commander will be forced to use him as her only source to study magic."

Heero made a sound low in his throat, eyes pinned to the unconscious boy in the bed. "I won't allow that," he rasped furiously.

"None of us will," Duo retorted sharply, tugging and twisting his braid fretfully. "If it comes down to that, we can disappear into the Wizarding world."

Trowa and Quatre frowned, and Duo realized that they had more things binding them to this world than the rest of them. They had families, the Winner businesses and charities, and the circus here. It would not be easy for them to cut all ties and exile themselves in the Wizarding world, but they'd do it. For Harry, they'd sacrifice worse, but Duo felt bad for bringing up what his two friends stood to lose.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a strained smile. "Sorry, Cat. I'm sure it won't come to that."

Quatre brushed it off. "Wufei is right. We can't be independent, but maybe we could create a different type of middle ground between the two worlds."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, head tilted curiously.

"Telling Une is not the same as telling all of the Preventers," Quatre explained. His eyes swept their group. "Telling Relena is not the same as telling the world. We can bind them to secrecy and help them formulate defensive measures against a magical attack. The world in general could be told that it's a normal terrorist group and that officials are doing all they can to prevent future attacks. We can keep Une and Relena apprised of the situation while we work with the magical Ministry and Dumbledore on the offensive to put an end to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"They're not going to like that," Duo pointed out. "Une's always believed the best defense is a good offense. That's why she formed the Preventers."

"It doesn't matter if she likes it," Heero stated. He pushed off from the door and came to stand at the edge of the bed.

"She'll boot you from the Preventers," Duo argued, scowling.

Heero shrugged. "I enjoy my job, but Harry's safety comes first. The world cannot become aware of the existence of magic. Otherwise Harry's surviving this war would be pointless."

Duo practically strangled his braid. It wasn't fair! Heero loved his job. It gave him purpose, something Heero had to have or he floundered, and he did good work. He'd saved millions in his position as a Preventer. Duo could think of several missions that would have failed had Heero not been involved. Wufei also enjoyed his work for the Preventers, though he worked only part-time.

"Maybe she'll understand," he offered faintly.

Duo gave a grim chuckle, knowing Quatre didn't believe that for a second.

"So we're agreed?" Wufei spun to face them, hands on hips. "We will bring Black to HQ so that he can bind the girls to secrecy and a vow of defensive maneuvers only."

"Agreed," Heero answered and looked expectantly at Duo.

Duo sighed. "Fine. I can't think of anything better."

Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Now we need only convince Black." Quatre frowned as he realized just how likely it was for Black to agree to let them tell Relena Darlian, President of the Earth, and Commander Une of the Preventers about magic, Voldemort, and Death Eaters.

"Good luck, Cat!" Duo flashed him a thumbs up, grinning sadistically.

"Thanks." The blond huffed and climbed to his feet.

Heero caught his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Did you get any more information out of Black concerning Harry's connection to Voldemort?"

"No. He has no idea what kind of bond it is, though he guesses it occurred when Harry survived Voldemort's Killing Curse. He said such bonds are rare even in the magical world. He thinks an expert Mind Healer will be needed, though he's not certain even a Healer will be able to tell us the full effect this bond has on Harry or how to sever it."

Heero released him, discontent.

"If they are connected, will killing the bastard hurt Harry?" Duo voiced, looking worriedly at their boy.

"As loath as I am to suggest it, Dumbledore might have a better idea, considering his age and skill with magic," Wufei admitted very reluctantly. His sour expression made him look like he'd been sucking on lemons.

"Trowa and I cannot be present when you take Black to HQ," Quatre spoke up, changing the topic, much to Duo's relief. The room was so thick with fury, frustration, and worry that even he could feel it. "Black has warned us that revealing the Wizarding world has severe legal consequences. Due to Trowa and I officially entering the Wizarding world, we could be held responsible, while you three are not yet technically under Wizarding authority."

"Understood." Heero gave a sharp nod. "I planned on taking only Wufei with me."

Duo shrugged, not caring about being left out. "You two are the official agents. So what are our first moves?"

"I'll convince Black of the necessity of making Une and Relena aware of the situation," Quatre began, his voice taking on the cadence of confidence and purpose it always held when he acted as their leader. "Heero, Wufei, and the wizard will make the rendezvous that Une assigned. I will take a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron and go to the Wizarding bank to open an account, and then I will see if I can contact a wizard lawyer to push my lawsuit against Dumbledore through. Trowa will come with me to watch my back, while Duo stays with Harry."

Duo pouted. It was an important job, and he didn't mind staying with Harry, but waiting around was never his strong suit. He was a hyper person and Harry was unconscious so it wasn't like he could play with the kid.

Quatre flashed him a sympathetic look. "It would be helpful if you could write up a letter to Dumbledore, requesting a meeting tomorrow to discuss the recent attack. Remind him that he still owes us all the information he has on Voldemort. We can bring up Harry's connection then if we feel it advantageous."

"Yeah. All right." Duo sighed and slumped against the footboard.

"Let's go. I'll help you talk sense into the wizard." Wufei cracked his knuckles and stalked through the door. Quatre followed with an amused smile.

Then Heero's lips were on his. Duo flung his arms around Heero's shoulders as his lover's tongue stabbed forward. Moaning deep in his throat to egg Heero on, Duo gave as good as he got, lapping and sucking at the appendage pillaging his mouth. He was bent back over the footboard and would have toppled to the floor if it weren't for the grip he had on his lover. His nerves blazed, fear and hunger made him desperate. It'd been a week since they'd really touched. They'd gone longer, but it was never easy.

Heero pulled away, lips wet and swollen as he stared hotly down into Duo's eyes. Duo was still pressed over the footboard, panting and dizzy with lust. For one heart stopping moment, Duo was sure his lover was going to flip him and ravage him. He had no doubt at all that it would be fast and deliciously painful, the kind of sex that put a wide grin on your face and bruised you for a week afterward, but Heero broke their stare and glanced over at their silent witness.

Trowa was looking down at Harry, giving them as much privacy as possible. Duo felt a wide smile split his face. He'd forgotten Trowa was there. He knew Trowa felt a bit uncomfortable witnessing their more amorous moments, though Duo didn't know why. He felt encouraged by watchers, not put off. What could he say? He always did like to show off.

"Be careful," Heero ordered their shy friend, voice rough and deep. It made Duo shiver and his cock ache. He really wished Heero hadn't pulled back. It wasn't the time, but _god_, it would have felt so damn good.

Trowa glanced up through his bangs. "Always."

Heero nodded. He pulled Duo up, so he was sitting normally and kissed him one more time. Duo closed his eyes and put everything he had into that kiss. It was a promise that no matter what Une decided, Duo was proud of Heero, and that together they would find a way to keep all the things that mattered in their life.

"I love you," Duo whispered so quietly that he was certain Trowa couldn't hear.

Heero flashed a rare grin. It transformed his face, made him look younger and more roguish, before he straightened. He gave a sharp nod to Trowa before striding from the room. Duo sighed and touched his throbbing lips. Trowa smirked, his eyes still on Harry. Duo laughed. Yeah, he knew he had it bad.

xXxXxXx

"Are you crazy?" Sirius demanded, flinging his hands up. He stood in the kitchen, glad for the table that stood between him and the two insane men staring him down. "You can't tell a _military agency_ about the Wizarding world! The Prime Minister will be told by his contact in the Wizarding world and ordered to keep things calm. That's good enough, isn't it?" He had known Chang and Yuy's connection to the Muggle military would eventually be a problem, but hadn't expected to have to deal with it so soon.

"The world has changed since that particular policy has been made!" Chang snapped impatiently. He stood with shoulders back and expression practically screaming his contempt for Sirius. "The Prime Minister does not have the power he used to have. Now all national government leaders act as a World Council led by the President of the Earth. President Darlian will not be appeased by any half-answers or weak, unproved explanations for what happened. Neither will Commander Une. They will have the Prime Minister arrested in a heartbeat for collusion or incompetency, and they will be even more determined to discover the truth. Is that what you want?"

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms defensively. "I will not break the Statute." His determined glare shifted to the blond business man as Winner stepped forward in front of his friend.

"Please consider the lives you will help save by assisting us. If Commander Une understood what she was up against, she could develop more effective strategies to minimize civilian casualties. Muggles, as you call us, cannot defend themselves properly, so you must allow for the government to protect them."

Sirius glared harder against these very persuasive words. "That's for the Wizengamot and the Minister to decide!"

Chang sneered. The expression would have done any Pureblood proud. "Commander Une is a valuable resource for Harry! She commands men and women skilled in combat and has access to weapons and instruments that could prove vital to his future, as well as the future of the magical world! She is an ally it would be dangerous not to utilize."

"I said no!" Sirius snarled. He moved to go around them, but Winner stepped in his path. The young man was an inch or so taller than Sirius and had an aura that commanded respect, which halted Sirius where he stood.

"President Darlian is the only one who could successfully cover for the magical world. These people are still traumatized from the Earth-Space War. This attack on the UK killed thousands. People are going to be terrified. They will demand answers that they can believe, and only President Darlian can provide that. Anyone less will not be able to stop the populace from panicking and causing more harm than good. I am certain that your government will come to see this and make President Darlian aware of the situation, but by then it will be too late."

Sirius felt his conviction waver as Winner met his gaze with frank honesty.

"The government serves an important function, but sometimes citizens who are better informed are required to act," the blond added gently.

Sirius sighed and looked away. "Fine. I'll agree to us informing President Darlian." His eyes snapped back up to the young man just as Winner began to smile gratefully. "But not this Commander person! Nothing you can say will change my mind, and you don't have the power to force me. No military!"

Chang scowled, but Winner nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. I understand your fear."

"Heero is waiting," Chang said before turning on his toe and stalking from the room.

They found Yuy standing at the front door, indeed waiting. Sirius sighed again. Why couldn't Winner come instead of Chang? They wouldn't be seeing that Commander Une person, and the blond was infinitely more pleasant to be around. Or Duo. Either of those two would be fine. Sirius wasn't too proud to admit that Chang and Yuy scared him.

"Good luck," Winner bade them with sincerity.

"Let's go," Yuy ordered before walking out the door without once looking back to see if Sirius followed.

Sirius was gestured forward by a scowling Chang, and his shoulders twitched as the young agent followed close on his heels. It was a very unpleasant sensation, but when he slowed down to allow Chang to pass him to walk alongside his partner, the Chinese agent shoved him forward with a low order to pick up the pace. Sirius obeyed, though his patience with these young men was wearing thin.

"Has anyone ever told you that your attitude is going to cause you a world of pain one day?" he asked with mock-cheerfulness. "I'm not the enemy, you know, but if you keep that up, I just might change my mind." He flashed the arrogant bastard a dangerous, toothy grin.

Chang's dark eyes darted over Sirius' shoulder, presumably getting a cue from Yuy, and his thunderous expression blanked into something more resembling neutral. Like someone had cast a spell, the change happened in the blink of an eye. "I apologize. Please do not delay. Time is critical at the moment."

Sirius shivered. These men were so intense. It really was disturbing. He turned around and faced front, practically jogging after Yuy to a small Honda that was parked down the block. Sirius gratefully climbed into the back, pleased he would be out of their line of sight. He leaned his head back as the car pulled away from the curb and closed his eyes.

These past few years hadn't been easy. Hell, the last decade hasn't been easy, and it didn't look to be getting any better anytime soon. Depression washed over him as he flashed to that morning's breakfast. Harry had looked just like James had at that age, just with longer hair, but his eyes were all Lily's. That vivid green was unforgettable. It had pierced Sirius through the heart when Harry had looked at him with that mistrustful, cold expression. His Harry, his little pup, wanted nothing to do with him. Had contacting his family meant so little to the boy? What did Sirius have to do to be forgiven?

His nails bit into his palms as he fought back weak tears. His emotions were still unstable after all that time in Azkaban prison. The soul-eating guards had wrecked him in more ways than could be seen on his still gaunt body. He was well acquainted with the lingering symptoms he suffered and knew how best to mitigate that damage. Very deliberately, Sirius forced his thoughts on the positives side of the situation.

Harry was safe. He was healthy. He had a strong family guarding him. Sirius could work with that. He couldn't just expect Harry to fall into his arms. They were strangers. In time, Sirius would win his trust. After failing Harry all those years ago, that was more than Sirius deserved, really. He would prove himself again and again until he earned a place in his pup's life and heart. Sirius was a Gryffindor. He wouldn't give up on Harry. Never!

"We're here," Yuy announced, bringing Sirius out of his fierce pep talk.

He lifted his head and blinked his eyes rapidly to clear them. His mouth almost fell open as he caught sight of the massive, gleaming skyscraper that they had illegally parked in front of. Suddenly, he realized they were going to see the _President of the Earth_, and he wore scuffed black boots, worn jeans, and a wrinkled button-down. His wand was strapped to an invisible holster on his forearm, but other than that he carried nothing with him. He hadn't even brushed his hair! A quick glance at his two companions waiting for him outside the car revealed they wore casual attire as well. Chang looked the most presentable. His silk shirt and black slacks had not a single wrinkle, and his hair was pulled neatly back into a tight low ponytail.

"Hurry up," Chang snapped as Sirius delayed in the back seat.

"One second," he muttered, irritated.

He quickly cast freshening charms on his shirt, transformed his jeans into black slacks, and conjured a hair tie. Finger-combing his hair, he hastily pulled it up into a ponytail centered on the back of his head. Finished with his hasty grooming, he holstered his wand and escaped the increasingly warm vehicle.

Yuy stood impassive, unbothered by his delay, but Chang's neutral expression cracked as he glared suspiciously at his pants. Sirius flashed him a smug smirk. He even went so far as to wink at the uptight man. Maybe Chang wasn't so bad. You just had to have the right attitude to deal with him.

Cool air washed over them as they stepped inside the modern, Muggle building. Sirius was familiar with the Muggle world, having gone Muggle since he'd fled the Wizarding world nearly three years ago, but he'd never seen anything like this. Marble floors, mosaic ceiling, steel framed windows that stood two stories tall, exotic plants that sat in corners, and clusters of chairs that were positioned around expensive coffee tables laden with cookies and magazines… This place rivaled the lobby for the Ministry of Magic.

His attention was soon captured by the lovely woman manning a state of the art computer at an elegant desk at the back of the room. The redhead's blouse was cut just low enough to tease, but not enough to be unprofessional. Sirius was looking forward to talking with her and had a charming smile already in place only to be disappointed when Chang and Yuy walked past her without any form of greeting.

The two agents ignored her 'good afternoon' and walked toward a set of four elevators that faced each other behind the woman's station. Sirius met the redhead's eyes and she smiled back at him, not at all disturbed or surprised by Chang and Yuy's rude behavior. Sirius gave her a wink and felt a thrill of pleasure as the woman blushed and lowered her eyes flirtatiously.

"Black!"

Sirius hurried after the impatient agents and stepped into the waiting elevator. "So where are we?"

"Preventer headquarters," Yuy answered.

Sirius spun to face him, fury igniting in his veins. "What! I told you, I will not allow you to reveal…!" The lights flickered as his magic aura spiked and disrupted the electric systems.

Chang cut him a suppressive look. "Control yourself. The President resides here at the moment. I assure you we are going to her chambers and not to the Commander."

Sirius subsided, muttering under his breath about arrogant pricks who didn't explain things very well. He wasn't a fool. He understood that being here increased the chance of these men devising a way to get word to their Commander. It also increased the chance that he would be manipulated or coerced into changing his stance. He scowled, but his temper didn't linger. The elevator ride was taking forever. He glanced at the buttons and all but gaped at seeing there were fifty-four floors. The fiftieth floor was the one highlighted. No wonder it was taking so long!

Finally they reached their destination. The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator niche onto plush, maroon carpet. Cream paisley wallpaper and a long, massive water painting of a lush forest adorned the walls. Another desk and lovely secretary was positioned discretely beside a gilded door. The brunette flashed a perfect smile.

"May I help you?"

"Agent Yuy and Chang to see President Darlian. It's an emergency," Yuy announced.

"Of course, sir." She gently tossed her thick, wavy hair over her shoulder and batted her long lashes at Sirius. "And who is your guest?"

"None of your concern."

The chill in Yuy's voice literally made the woman shiver. Her back straightened and she immediately typed something on her computer, all business. Sirius stared reproachfully at Yuy, but the agent's midnight eyes stared back unaffected.

"The President will see you now. Please step on through."

"Thank you," Sirius spoke up, knowing now that these two weren't going to bother with manners.

Her beautiful smile peeked out once more. "You're welcome."

Yuy and Chang had already disappeared past the door and Sirius had to lunge to catch it before it shut. He'd seen the massive steel locks the door possessed and didn't want to risk it locking before he could get through. Stepping through the door was like stepping into someone's townhouse. A butler stood with Yuy and Chang in what looked to be a foyer. A closet stood closed on the right, for coats and hats, Sirius guessed, and a sitting room to the right, for when the President wanted people to cool their heels.

The butler did not make use of this room. Instead he offered a deep bow and turned to lead them further into the President's residence. He never spoke a word. Sirius felt himself react to the formal greeting. The rules of etiquette drilled into him by his Pureblood family came flooding back. He stood with shoulders back, his stride easy, his chin slightly up.

When they stepped into a formal receiving room, Sirius put his heels together and gave a bow, right hand resting on his stomach, left out stretched toward her as was proper. He did not go down on bended knee. This was not _his_ President. When he glanced up after the appropriate moment of obeisance, he saw an attractive young woman with long dark blond hair and wide blue eyes. She wore a white business suit made of exquisite material and obviously tailored to her perfectly. She wore little make-up or jewelry – only a platinum necklace with a large pearl pendant and a matching signet ring inset with two modest diamonds. He had not expected a woman, let alone a young and attractive woman, and he definitely hadn't expected a woman who clearly liked pink. The luxurious room had been done in various shades of pink, from a pastel pink sofa to deep rose curtains and every shade in between.

"Heero! Wufei!" The young woman moved across the room to pull Yuy into an embrace that he returned stiffly. Chang offered a quick bow when her brilliant smile fell upon him.

Her eyes briefly ran over Sirius, who now stood at casual attention. He shivered. She seemed to measure his soul with just a look, and he released a breath when she offered a kind smile before she turned back to the other two. Her obvious joy at seeing them dimmed to be replaced by sadness.

"What have you discovered about the attack? What happened out there?"

Sirius winced under that compelling sorrowful look, and he wasn't the one it was aimed at. This woman was really something else.

"What I have to report is of the utmost secrecy, Relena," Yuy answered her gravely. He didn't seem affected by her look or the petite hand she had resting on his arm. "I must ask that we retreat to your bedroom where there are no recording devices."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock at that suggestion. "We don't have to do that! I can take care of it!" To think Yuy thought it okay to order an unmarried President to take him to her bedroom!

Chang shot him a venomous glare. "We have no proof that your… ability to disrupt the _many_ devices in this room will be a complete success. It is partly due to your insistence that our report must be kept highly classified."

Sirius scowled back. "I assure you, Chang, that I am one hundred percent confident in my ability to keep our discussion private within this chamber. We have no need to invade her _bedroom_."

Chang flushed and Sirius felt a surge of victory at the successful hit. The Asian cast Heero a pointed look, conveniently allowing him to look away from Sirius' triumphant smirk.

"What is this about, Heero? You know everything said within these chambers is for my records alone." President Relena pinned Yuy with a rather remarkably steady look. "You are safe to tell me what you know."

"This conversation can't go into your records. When I say no one else can know what I have to report, I mean _no one_," Heero told her bluntly. The way these two stared each other down was very uncomfortable to witness. It was as if some subtle battle or intimate communication was taking place. "Sit down. This will take a while." He turned to look at his partner. "Confirm our privacy from outside."

Chang nodded and slipped from the room without a word.

Yuy's eyes landed heavily on Sirius. "Do what you need to do."

Sirius nodded and took out his wand. First, he cast an anti-Muggle ward on the door to prevent someone from walking in – except for Chang, since he was a Squib. Then he put up a privacy ward around the room. It should keep people's attention off the room and those inside. Last, he added silencing charms to the walls, floor, and ceiling. All this took a good ten minutes, and he kept half of his attention on the conversation happing behind him.

"Did you find Harry?"

"Yes. We got him back last night."

"Is he all right? Was he hurt?"

"He's a little shaken up."

"Have you told the others?"

"No."

A long pause. "Why didn't you tell us immediately? We've been worried sick, Heero!"

"You'll understand everything in a moment."

Then there was silence. That unnamed tension had returned, only now redoubled. When Sirius finished, he found the President sitting in a thickly cushioned armchair as if it were her throne. She stared at Yuy with a steely, unrelenting look. Yuy seemed unperturbed. His gaze wandered around the room lazily, fastening on Sirius when he turned around.

"We're good," Sirius offered with a grin.

Heero immediately turned his attention back to the President.

xXxXxXx

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of Duo cackling somewhere nearby. He blinked a few times until a maroon ceiling came into focus. Daylight flooded the room and he had to shield his eyes as he turned his head toward his brother. Dull pain throbbed within his skull, but he'd felt worse. Squinting, he made out Duo hunched over something on the desk, his arm moving as if he were writing something.

"You planning a prank on Wufei?" he asked, voice coming out a raspy croak.

Duo spun around, his braid sweeping loose paper off the desk. "Harry!"

Harry winced. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." Duo crawled onto the bed and sat on his heels, his palms pressed into the mattress. "How're you feeling?"

"Head hurts," he admitted. "Thirsty."

Duo leaned way over to reach the nightstand and the glass of water waiting there. Harry sat up slowly, frowning down at his arms that shook underneath him. Once he was propped up by the headboard, he carefully took the glass into his hand and sipped at it. His tongue felt like leather, his throat like gravel. He remembered being rescued, remembered most of the day, but things got fuzzy at the end. He certainly didn't remember what had knocked him out. Had the wizard attacked him? No, couldn't be. He wouldn't still be in this house had that happened.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

Duo peered at him through sharp violet eyes. "You don't remember?" he asked seriously.

Harry frowned. He felt light, like he was floating. He could feel something dark and scary waiting. He could seize it if he reached, but did he want to? He stared down at the glass of water, almost absentmindedly watching the tremors ripple the surface as his hand began to shake. "I don't want to. I really don't."

Duo's large warm hands took the glass from him and pulled him into a hug made awkward by the way they were sitting. "It's going to be all right, Harry. We're going to work this out, I promise you."

"It doesn't feel that way," he admitted in a small voice, forehead pressed against his brother's collar bone.

"It didn't feel that way when we adopted you, but it worked out just like we promised. So will this."

Harry smiled, closed his eyes, and remembered. Tears pooled under his lids before spilling down his cheeks. "It was terrible, Duo. I was in his head. I was looking out his eyes. I felt like I was him… It made him so happy and excited to kill all those people. To destroy the airport. He melted a plane with this fire… It was like something out of hell. I could smell the people cooking..."

Duo's arms tightened around him, cutting off his words. "There are really bad guys out there, Harry. He's just another one of them, and we're going to stop him just like we've stopped all the others." He pushed Harry back and stared intently into his eyes. "You believe me?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He did believe him. His brothers had never lied to him before, and they had never lost when it really mattered. He had faith that they'd win this time, too. No matter how scary the enemy was. He wiped at his face and sniffed. "Yeah," he said roughly. "Yeah, I believe you. We're going to kick his ass."

Duo's answering smile was full of pride. "Damn right." He kissed Harry's damp cheek and ruffled his hair. "And you're still the bravest kid I've ever met."

Harry flushed under the praise, his chest feeling tight. He flung his arms around Duo in a quick, fierce hug before pulling back. "So where are the others?"

Duo gave him a sly grin. "Kicking ass and taking names, of course!" He burst into laughter that Harry couldn't help but join in. "Come help me write this letter to Dumbfuck. We've got a message to send."

An evil grin bloomed across Harry's face, a perfect match to Duo's. "Let me see what you've got so far."

His brother fetched the parchment he'd been working on and climbed back into the bed. They sat, heads bent together, and wrote Albus Dumbledore a letter.

xXxXxXx

After listening for nearly twenty-five minutes, Relena still struggled to believe what she was hearing. However, the shaggy dog that had its front paws on her lap and demanded to be scratched behind its ears was pretty hard to deny. And, yeah, okay, she could kind of believe in magic. It seemed reasonable, in an impossible way, but the fact that a whole society could remain hidden… _that_ she found hard to believe.

"What did you do during the Earth-Space war? When the planet was almost annihilated?"

The big, black dog got down off her lap and trotted a few feet away before changing back into a human man, the wizard, Sirius Black. He rubbed the back of his neck like a sheepish kid, his blue eyes cast downward. "Well, to be honest, we didn't really know much about it. Like I said, we're pretty completely isolated from Muggles and their news. Not to mention we were busy picking up the pieces after our own Armageddon. From what I understand, it had only been four years since the fall of the Dark Lord when the Gundams landed on Earth and your war came to a conclusion only a year or two later. Because it was such a short war, a lot of wizards and witches didn't know about the danger to Earth until after it was all settled."

Relena stared at him in utter disbelief. The war had devastated every single life on the planet and touched everyone living on a colony. She had yet to meet a single family who hadn't lost a member to the war. Seeing someone stand there in front of her, shrugging sheepishly in response to that horrific time, was surreal. "It didn't make much of an impact?"

"That time made a huge impact, don't get me wrong. We have a division in the Ministry now that will keep up on Muggle news from now on, so that if it ever came down to a threat against the planet again, we can step in." Black sighed in obvious frustration. He looked to Heero for help, but Heero stood stoic as ever and let the wizard fend for himself. "You have to understand. We were a bit preoccupied at the time. As bad as your war was, ours was just as bad for us. I don't know why, exactly, but there's this law called the Law of Resonance. It states that our worlds mirror each other, for some reason. Throughout our history, since the Great Separation, our wars seem to parallel each other. A Dark Lord seems to rise around the same time as Muggle wars or enormous natural catastrophes break out. The war against the Dark Lord before Voldemort coincided with the last Muggle World War."

Relena narrowed her eyes at him. If what he was saying were true, this Voldemort character had attacked the magical world during the rise of the tyrannical Federation that led up to the Gundams falling to earth. The magical war was probably supposed to continue as the war on Earth grew to involve Space, but it had been cut short somehow. Now the Voldemort was back, ready to finish the job he'd started. "Are you saying that these Dark Lords are somehow causing the… Muggle world to erupt into wars?"

"Or the other way around. Maybe the building violence in the Muggle world somehow gives rise to a Dark Lord." Black shrugged yet again. "I never really paid much attention to my theory classes. I didn't understand it when it was being taught. I just know there is a connection."

"So now that Voldemort is back, another war might break out?" Relena was horrified. She looked to Heero with wide eyes. Heero was frowning fiercely at Black, as if he too wanted an answer.

"Well, no, not necessarily." Black shifted back and forth on his feet, looking uncomfortable under their combined stares. "I mean, kind of. Voldemort attacked the Muggle world, so maybe this war is one that we'll share."

"If that's the case, we need to talk to Commander Une," Relena announced resolutely. When Black looked about to argue, she stood quickly and met him head on. "We have to prepare, Mr. Black. I will not have any more death or killing. We're finally moving toward peace. For the first time in history, every country on the planet has agreed to an official policy of pacifism. I will not have that ruined because of a magical terrorist with delusions of grandeur! These are my people! They are just beginning to recover from the loss of loved ones and family, getting new jobs, and rebuilding their lives. I _will not_ have that sabotaged for any reason." Her tone softened at seeing the genuine distress in the man's eyes. "I understand your concern for your people. It is a legitimate concern, and I assure you I am just as concerned for their safety. You fear the world's reaction to magic. How do you think they will react if they find out they could have been protected, but the magical law of secrecy denied them security? What do you think they will do when more people start dying? I assure you that is _not_ the way to begin relations with a new people."

Black nearly cowered away from her. "But…"

"We will handle this delicately," Relena assured him. "We will inform Commander Une. She will be present during any meetings involving myself and the Prime Minister. When terrorists are involved, it becomes her jurisdiction, so I am sure I can arrange local army and law enforcement to be placed under Preventer control. Together, with the magical community's input, we will handle information disbursement to the public, as well as marshal what defenses we can. If I have learned anything from my experiences from the last war, it is that we must work together if we are to succeed. We are not the enemy, Mr. Black. We share the same planet, we have the same needs, and both of our people desire a peaceful resolution. I'm certain the only way to reach that end is by working together."

Relena was used to the star-struck look people gave her when she stated her views, but she flushed a bit under Heero's amused stare. She lifted her chin and returned her attention to the wizard in front of her. "Shall we go, Mr. Black?"

"Can you really guarantee that the magical world will be safe?" he asked subdued, clearly overwhelmed. "I don't want some military group trying to capture witches and wizards for experimentation or pushing to have us all wiped all out."

"Yes. Only the Commander will be informed," Relena promised. She didn't want that to happen, either.

"I would not let it come to that," Heero suddenly spoke up. He stared intently at Black, honesty clear in his voice. "I will not allow anything that would put Harry in danger."

Relena nodded in total agreement. "Let's get this over with." She strode toward the door, but stopped halfway across the room when she realized she had veered in the direction of the window instead. She turned around, confused, to see Black blushing hotly.

"Sorry about that, Miss President. Let me take down the wards."

She gave him a brisk nod. "Please."

The wizard went to the door and began muttering, waving his wand in interesting patterns. She watched for a few seconds before turning her attention to the man standing at her shoulder. "You were counting on me to convince him," she stated without doubt. "I'm surprised Quatre couldn't do it."

Cobalt blue eyes slid in her direction. "Black's a bit skittish."

"I've noticed. Is he well?" She frowned at the man's skinny back.

"Apparently he suffered some severe emotional trauma that he's still recovering from. The stress of the last few days hasn't been good for him."

Relena's frown deepened into worry. She knew better than to protest the boys putting so much stress on the obviously fragile man. Heero would do what he felt was necessary regardless of the cost to himself or others. War did that to people. It was like a disease and no one was immune. She had sincerely hoped that the new generation wouldn't have to endure such a terrible experience, but it seemed her hopes were in vain. War again sat on the horizon, threatening them all.

"Don't." Heero's voice, low and quiet, washed over her. "We will stop this. The future can be saved."

Relena opened her eyes and stared at the man who had so influenced her life. It was Heero who had given her strength, who had set the example. It was he who taught her to never give up, to never stop working to make her dream a reality. She wouldn't disappoint him now. He wasn't ready to quit, and neither was she.

Black cleared his throat. "It's down now. We can go."

"Thank you." She strode forward and this time managed to stay on course. Wufei was waiting at the end of the hall. He fell into step beside her just as she heard Black's whisper from behind.

"So, ah, are you two together? You're not married are you?"

Relena almost burst out laughing and had to bite her lip to keep it inside. A glance at Wufei revealed he was just as amused. She admitted that she shared a strange connection to Heero. It was intellectual, spiritual maybe, but it wasn't sexual. The only one who had ever evoked a sexual response in Heero was Duo. It was amazing that Heero felt such things at all after the extensive training he had undergone as a child. But Duo had succeeded in reaching through to Heero, and that meant all that pent up passion was directed at one person and one person only. Duo was probably the only one in the whole world who could handle Heero. After seeing those two together, it was laughable to think either could be with anyone else. They were made for each other.

"No. We are not married," came Heero's eventual response.

Relena snorted. Marriage. Not even Duo could talk Heero into that one. When Trowa and Quatre had married, Duo had broached the topic to Heero. She just had happened to overhear his answer. _"I do not need society's acknowledgement to hold us together. We can do this on our own."_ Typical Heero. He hated accepting help and hated attention from the general populace. He had always worked happiest alone, until the other pilots, until Harry. Then Heero became an 'Us'. He started using 'We' and 'Our' more often than 'I', but he still shied away from joining the community as a whole. Heero was still fiercely independent.

Such thoughts amused her and distracted her from thinking about the frightening information she'd just been given. Heero distracted her well enough all the way to Une's office, where they were informed the Commander was waiting for them in one of the adjacent conference rooms. That meant she had known they were coming. She must have been informed when Heero and Wufei had entered the building. In that case, she was going to be mighty frustrated that her agents hadn't checked in with her first before seeing Relena. By her estimation, the boys had arrived nearly forty minutes ago.

Heero and Wufei led the way without showing unease. Their strides were smooth, their expressions calm. Black, however, wasn't as sanguine. He was pale and his expression was _too_ blank. She could see sweat dewing his forehead and upper lip. His hands were shoved in his pockets. That wasn't going to do him any favors. Une would think he was concealing a weapon there.

Relena put a gentle hand on the wizard's arm. He looked down at her, and she could see turmoil in his eyes. She felt terrible for forcing him into doing this. He clearly wasn't all right with talking to Une. She slowed her steps, allowing Wufei and Heero to enter before them. It would be wise to let the two agents take the brunt of Une's temper before Black stepped onto the scene.

"It's going to be all right, Mr. Black…"

"Sirius." She gave him a curious look, and a charming smile broke across his tense face. "I'd love for you to call me by name, Miss President."

"Sirius," she returned, smiling back. There really was a sweet aura around him, just as when he was in his dog form. "I have a feeling things will work out."

Covering her hand with his, he ducked his head. "I hope you're right."

She squeezed his arm softly in reassurance before letting him go and stepping into the conference room. Sirius followed her in. They both froze in shock. Four uniformed Preventer soldiers were on the floor unconscious, arms handcuffed behind them, at the feet of Wufei. A pile of pistols and other such equipment had been placed on the table, obviously taken off the downed agents. Relena's mouth literally fell open as she stared wide-eyed at Heero who stood with a _gun_ pointed at the _Commander._

Une stood at the foot of the table, an athletic woman in her late thirties. The grey streaks through her brown hair made her seem more formidable, as did the red in her cheeks that had nothing to do with embarrassment or pleasure. She was _furious_.

"Black, take care of the room and make sure these four don't wake up," Heero ordered, never taking his eyes off Une.

The Commander made a sound like the hissing of a cat. "You're going to have this murderer kill your fellow officers right in front of me, Yuy?"

Relena looked at Black in alarm, but the wizard seemed horrified by the accusation.

"No! He means to make them sleep!" Black glared at Heero, clearly blaming him for the misunderstanding. "I'm not who you think I am."

Une gave him a cold smile. "Don't be so sure. I have good agents, Mr. Black, and your face was recognized by our databanks minutes after you walked through the front doors. You are Sirius Black, escaped convict, mass murderer. You bombed a London square and killed twelve people."

"I didn't!" Black's face visibly paled at the list. "I was framed!"

Relena moved forward and sat stiffly in one of the chairs at the large, round table and folded her hands in front of her. "Clearly there are some misunderstandings to clear up. I must ask you to remain calm and hear us out before acting, Commander Une. There is no need for violence ."

Heero gestured at the walls. "Mr. Black, if you would?"

Sirius nodded and took out his wand. He began the same muttering that he'd done in her sitting room. Relena looked back at Une, who was looking at her agents as if she didn't know them. Wufei met his Commander's gaze confidently, his hands clasped at the small of his back. Heero stood at his partner's side, arms loose and ready. He also looked unconcerned with his superior's wrath.

"What's going on?" Une pressed her hands to the table and leaned over them toward the boys.

Heero was the one to answer. "While retrieving Harry, my team and I made contact with an underground community in hiding from the rest of the world. A terrorist group connected to this community was at fault for today's attack. Due to the highly sensitive nature of the situation, I must ask you to submit to an oath of secrecy before I can reveal any more information than that."

"An oath?" Une asked archly, disbelief ringing clear in her tone. "On whose authority is this information classified?" Her eyes snapped to Relena.

"Mine." Relena held her gaze levelly, willing to let Une believe all this was her doing for now. "If you do not submit to the oath, then you will have to work with me as the intermediary between Agent Yuy and yourself during the course of this mission. I would ask that you take the oath so that this doesn't become necessary."

Une stared around at them for several seconds before pulling out a seat and sitting. She crossed her arms and folded her hands in her lap. "What would this oath require of me?"

Sirius, who had finished spelling the room and the unconscious soldiers, stepped up to the table. "You must swear not to speak of what you are about to be told to anyone who does not already know and that you will not use this information for personal gain."

Une's sharp eyes snapped to the wizard, making him tense and hold still. "I don't make deals with criminals."

"Then make it with me," Relena butted in, temper rising. "As your President, I require it of you."

Une glared, but finally inclined her head. "I agree to the oath."

"I need to be sure." Sirius edged around the table toward the boys. "I need you to repeat the oath word for word, please."

Relena watched as his wand subtly pointed at Une from his hip. She could see the tip moving in a small perfect circle. If she hadn't been looking for it, she would never have noticed. But Une was different. She was a soldier. She noticed the wand and its movement, but she brushed it off as non-threatening for the moment. She trusted the boys that much, at least.

"I swear not to reveal the information about to be told to me to anyone who is not already aware. I swear not to use this information for my own gain," Une repeated dutifully. "Now what is this about?"

Wufei's lips stretched into a wry smile. "Do you believe in magic, Commander?"

Relena had to look down at the gob smacked expression on Une's face as Sirius transformed into a dog. He gave a loud bark and came trotting back to Relena, tail wagging. She felt weird petting the dog, knowing it was really a man, but she couldn't help it. "Cheater," she whispered to the wizard.

Sirius had made a very timely escape, removing himself from Une's sights. The Commander, already over her shock, was grilling the two boys relentlessly. Wufei and Heero told her everything they had already told Relena, and her amusement disappeared. There wasn't anything humorous about the situation. They were on the brink of yet another war. The first strike had already been made.

Sirius-the-dog whined and put a paw on her lap. Relena scratched behind his ears, wishing there was time to be enchanted by the fact magic was real. It was, well, magical. Who hadn't grown up wishing it really existed? To learn of it now, in such horrible circumstances, seemed so cruel. Then again, if it weren't for the current tragedy, she would never have been told at all. That seemed crueler still.

"I'm glad to have met you," she admitted softly and smiled when the dog's ears perked up. A wet, pink tongue licked at her fingers. Relena sighed and turned her attention to the conversation at hand, still petting the dog softly.

"I can't believe it," Une muttered, glaring at the black dog. "The airports, the spaceport, they were destroyed with _magic_?"

"Yes," Heero stated simply.

Sirius turned back into a man, standing right next to Relena's chair. "But we aren't a threat. These terrorists do not represent the majority of our population."

Une said nothing to that claim. She didn't have to. Her doubt was written all over her face.

"Just because a people possess different abilities does not mean they should be persecuted," Relena said sharply. "Should we lock up all with athletic gifts? Everyone with good aim or has a mind for chemistry? These are law abiding citizens and we will treat them with the respect and consideration they deserve. That is my stance as President of Earth."

Une regarded her solemnly from across the table. "Yes, President. I understand."

Relena inclined her head. "I'll schedule a meeting with the Prime Minister tomorrow. Once there, I will request that he contact the Ministry of Magic through official channels."

"Chang and Yuy will stay and help me with preliminary strategies to protect the populace from another… magical attack. We will have something to work with by the meeting. Hopefully the… magical official will tell us what type of things to expect."

Relena nodded and stood. "Then I believe we are done here."

"Agent Chang will stay. Black and I need to return to base," Heero spoke up.

"Oh, no. You and this wizard are staying right here," Une argued.

"No," Heero argued, making Relena's eyes go wide. "We are not. You have Chang. His skill with strategy of this nature surpasses mine. I must return with Black. We are working on a more offensive angle to stopping this terrorist."

"What angle?" Une's furious expression was back.

"I will keep you informed," Heero promised her. "So far we haven't made any solid plans. We have a lead. Once we follow it, we'll know better how to proceed."

"It might be best if we let them work semi-independently so that we can honestly claim their actions do not represent us," Relena offered. Une's glare became a more thoughtful one. "I'm sure they have ways of making you tell the truth. If he goes now and only tells you things after the fact, you can honestly tell anyone who asks that we did not authorize him to act."

"Fine. Go." She jabbed her finger at Wufei. "You're staying with me."

"Understood," the agent said, submitting easily.

Relena lifted her eyebrow at that. Wufei was not submissive by nature. That meant he was exactly where he wanted to be. She shot Heero a curious look as they left the conference room. She hardly even noticed Sirius walking at her side. All her attention was on her old friend. Was Heero planting a spy on Une? Was Une's fear that the boys had shifted their loyalties legitimate?

"Thank you," Heero said as they stepped into the elevator.

Relena held his eyes. "Just make sure I don't regret it."

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: **So, the responses to the vote involving Wufei Chang were much more complex.

9 votes for Wufei remaining single.

17 votes that he gets paired with a male. 9 votes for **Charlie** Weasley. 4 votes each for **Sirius** Black, **Zechs**, **Bill** Weasley, and **Harry** Potter. 3 votes for a threesome with **Duo** and **Heero**. 2 votes each for **Severus** Snape and **Percy** Weasley. 1 vote each for **Kingsley** Shacklebolt and **Fenrir** Greyback.

22 votes that he gets paired with a female. 9 votes for Nymphadora **Tonks**. 5 votes for **Sally** Po. 4 votes for **Catherine** (Cathy) Bloom. 1 vote each for **Hermione** Granger, **Charity** Burbage, and **Hilde**.

However, there seems to be some confusion as to character ages in this story. I thought I'd put that here. They are:

Gundam Characters: Commander **Une** – 38 yrs, **Sally** P. – 33 yrs, **Catherine** B. – 28 yrs, **Wufei** – 24 yrs, **Relena** Darlian – 23 yrs, **Duo**/**Quatre/Trowa** – 23 yrs, **Heero** – 22 yrs

Wizards: **Albus** D. – 113 yrs, **Severus** S./**Remus** L./**Sirius** B. – 35 yrs, **Bill** W. – 23 yrs, **Charlie** W. – 21 yrs, **Percy** W. – 18 yrs, **Fred and George** W. – 16 yrs, **Ron** W. – 14 yrs, **Harry** P./**Draco** M. – 13 yrs

Witches: **Minerva** M. – 70 yrs, N. **Tonks** – 21 yrs, **Hermione** G. – 14 yrs, **Ginny** W. – 12 yrs

So! After thinking about all the good points made, I think Wufei needs to be with a female witch. It will give the pilots another attachment to the Wizarding world, and it will also give them another wand on their side during the war that they can trust completely. I want to make it clear that he will not fall in love quickly. It will be a logical progression that I promise to write believably!

**! VOTE !**

I need your help one more time before I close this issue and deliver it to my muses. 22 reviewers said an OC would be okay. 16 asked for there not to be an OC love interest. If I promise that the OC would be a believable part of the story, like an older sister of a Hogwarts student or an Auror from a recognizable Wizarding family, would an OC be okay? If you still think an OC is a bad idea, which Harry Potter witch can you see best with Wufei down the road?

**Thank you all so very much! I am having a lot of fun writing this story!**


	22. Encounters

**A/N: **Slash warning for the end of the chapter. **M for Mature.**

**Encounters**

A young Auror came pelting down the corridor, his grey robes flapping behind him. Conversations in the Auror Department quieted in a hush of anticipation as the young man ran straight to the Head Auror's door and banged on it with a fist. Head Auror, Captain Scrimgeour opened it and glared out at the young man with gold-colored eyes.

"What is it, Auror?"

"Sir, I have a report from the Department of Mysteries," he gasped out. "Their ward network found something!"

Scrimgeour pulled the young man in and slammed the door, much to the disappointment of the eavesdropping department. The messenger swallowed as the Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, stared at him with steady grey eyes. She was responsible for not only the Aurors, but oversaw Improper Use of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, the Hit Wizards, the Obliviators, and last but not least the Ministry's and the Minister's security.

The Auror swallowed hard. He'd never had to speak in Commander Bones' presence before. The formidable woman stood by the strategy table where glowing three-dimensional maps spun and shifted over the wooden surface.

"What's the word, Auror Stackhouse?" Scrimgeour demanded impatiently.

"The Muggles pinged Sirius Black, Captain." He thrust a short parchment with an address at his leader.

Scrimgeour took it from him and brought it to Bones. She took a look at the address before nodding. "Get Junior Auror Tonks. She's an expert at impersonating Muggle authority." The Auror bowed quickly before rushing out of the room to do as ordered. Bones looked at her second. "Go with her, Rufus. The last thing we need right now is Black making a move. Everyone's scared shitless as it is."

Scrimgeour flashed a bloodthirsty smile. With his dark blonde hair standing out around his head, his golden eyes and muscular build, he looked like a lion in human garb. "I'll take care of it, Commander."

Bones nodded and returned her attention to the maps.

xXxXxXx

Wufei stared out the large glass windows at the twinkling lights of London. True night had fallen, and he felt exhausted. It had been an incredibly long day. Harry had woken up, clearly effected by his ordeal, and had suffered that vision. The UK had been attacked, thousands had died, and they had revealed the millennia-old secret of magic to Darlian and Une.

Une sat behind her desk. Her dark eyes were unfocused, her thoughts clearly far away. Wufei stood at attention across from her. He'd been forced to recount their story once more from Harry's abduction to this morning. His mouth was dry, and he wanted more than anything to sit and rest somewhere. He hadn't quite come to terms with everything that had happened, either.

Magic… it turned his well-ordered world upside down. He'd spent his life studying and understanding the universe, and he'd just been told that he'd never had all the pieces to the puzzle. Worse, this incredible, illogical force was not benign. It had attacked them, attacked the world they had nearly died to protect, and it continued to threaten Harry. He could sympathize with Une's anger and frustration. He could even sympathize with her fear, but he was never one to be cowed by the unknown. He was a scholar as much as a soldier. He would untangle the mystery until he understood it as well as he understood physics.

The intercom beeped. "Commander Une, your next appointment is here. I've sent them back to see you," the secretary announced, voice breathier than normal.

Une scowled at the device. "I have no appointments this evening, Miranda."

Strangely, the girl on the other end didn't respond.

Wufei moved to the door and put his back to the wall next to it. He pulled his pistol. It was a severe breach of protocol for Miranda to send anyone back without first seeking the go-ahead from Une. It was also suspicious that Miranda and Une disagreed about the Commander's schedule. Une was on her feet, ready to fall under her bulletproof desk. Wufei gave her a nod to say he was ready, just as the door swung inward, further blocking him from sight. He heard two sets of footsteps and the swish of fabric as the individuals walked forward.

They wore suits, the generic kind that agents in law enforcement seemed to favor, but Wufei's trained eyes could see no tell-tale bulges or folds that indicated concealed guns. One interloper was a middle-aged male, tall and muscular; the second was a nondescript female. She was of average height and build with brown hair and tan skin.

"Good evening, Commander Une," the man spoke, voice deep and carrying a local British accent. "I am Agent Scrimgeour. I was told you may possibly know the location of Sirius Black."

Wufei pulled a second gun from his lower back and shut the door behind them with his foot. The click of the door shutting had the two spinning to find a gun pointed at each of their chests. "Don't move."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, but the man had stiffened, his hand unconsciously going to his forearm where Wufei suspected his wand lay.

"Don't," Wufei commanded again, staring into the man's burning gaze.

"Who are you?" Une demanded, staying behind her desk.

The woman looked over her shoulder at Une. "We're the agents in charge of the Black case."

"From which agency?" Une pressed.

"We're a task force assembled by the Prime Minister," the man growled. "Put down your weapon or I'll be forced to report you."

Wufei sneered, unimpressed, and kept his gun aimed forward. He moved to the side, around the pair, and put his back to Une, so that they could all be facing each other. He did not lower his weapons. Neither his guns nor his eyes wavered a millimeter as he moved into position.

"We have a meeting with the Prime Minister scheduled tomorrow," Une informed them. "We'll verify your credentials, then. Until that time, I'm afraid I cannot give you any information."

The man regarded them silently for a moment. "Black is an extremely dangerous criminal, ma'am. My team has had special training, without which you put your people at risk by dealing with him."

Une stood resolute. "I am confident of my agents' skill. We have the Black situation under control."

"Black does not fall under your jurisdiction," the man warned.

"I will not pass information or prisoners into the custody of anyone lacking identification or credentials."

"I have both," the man argued. His hand moved to the inside of his jacket.

_**BANG!**_

The woman dropped into a crouch, her wand in hand, as the man dove to the side. He pushed off the wall and came at Wufei with a chop toward his wrist. Wufei brought his other hand forward in a fast strike, beating the man's reaching hand off with the butt of his second gun. Wufei spun in a tight circle and used the momentum to land a kick on the man's ribs. He went flying and hit the wall hard enough to send Une's star-filled painting crashing to the floor.

Wufei fell backward into a roll, feeling the heat of some spell pass over him. He came up in a crouched position and lunged at the man before he could bring his wand around. A well-placed knee to the gut had the man's torso snapping forward reflexively, and Wufei brought his gun-laden fist around to crash into his temple. The agent collapsed to the floor unconscious. Wufei dropped to his knees, just missing another spell, and put both guns to the back of the man's head.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" he barked, glaring the woman down. "Put down your weapon!"

The woman glared back. Were her eyes turning blue? "You attacked a fellow officer! Are you crazy?"

"Drop the stick," Wufei growled and cocked his gun. "Do it or he dies."

The woman hesitated, her muscles bunching in preparation of some action.

"If you flee, he dies," he warned her coldly. "If you shoot, my finger will squeeze this trigger before your attack can land."

Her glare became murderous, but she dropped her wand.

Une marched across the room and kicked the stick far from the woman's reach. Then she brought cuffs out, tossing a pair to Wufei. He cuffed the unconscious wizard and looked up to see Une had the woman by the scruff of her neck.

"Don't do anything stupid and you and your partner will attend the meeting with the Prime Minister," Une told her.

"Why did you attack us? We did nothing to you!" the woman hissed furiously, but she made no move to escape.

Wufei stood and met her accusing stare unflinchingly. "Unfortunately, I cannot risk you influencing me with magic or erasing my memories. I had to act first in order to protect myself."

She gasped. "How…?"

"It will all be discussed at tomorrow's meeting," Une cut her off, shaking her lightly. "Walk."

Wufei knelt and pulled the unconscious agent over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The man had to outweigh him by at least twenty pounds, but Wufei was stronger than he looked. He walked steadily after Une and her prisoner. They took the elevator two floors down where there were some holding cells. The woman went in one, the man in another. They were carefully placed out of sight of each other, but they could talk if they chose. Of course, anything they said would be recorded and used against them if at all possible.

Une set four guards on them before returning to the elevator. "You are dismissed, Agent Chang. I'll send an agent to fetch you in the morning so we can discuss how to transfer the prisoners with us to the meeting."

"Yes, Commander." Wufei gave her a salute and stayed on the elevator when she stepped off on her floor. The elevator doors closed and he relaxed with a quiet sigh. He pushed the button for the eleventh floor, the residential area where he and Heero had been assigned rooms. A long bath and a few hours rest sounded heavenly. It had been a really, really long day.

xXxXxXx

Heero felt the tension he hadn't even noticed lift as Harry's laughter washed over him. A smile softened the edges of his mouth as they stepped into the house; Black was outright grinning. Heero shut the door behind him hard enough to be heard upstairs. The laughter cut off, followed by a heavy thump and the sound of racing feet sprinting toward them. Harry came down the stairs at a run, smiling widely, his braid whipping behind him. Duo swatted at the thick rope playfully, chanting, "Gunna get ya, I'm gunna get ya," much to Harry's obvious delight.

"Heero!" The teen flung himself forward, and Heero caught him, his shoulders hitting the door with a loud thunk from the boy's momentum. Harry stood in the circle of his arms, panting. "You're back!"

"Yes," Heero answered simply, brushing Harry's wild hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Duo growled. He was in a crouch at the base of the stairs. Heero knew his lover could easily leap the distance between them from such a position. Harry yelped, eyes wide and happy. He squirmed out of Heero's hold and pushed between Heero and the door, obviously taking cover. Duo grinned wickedly up at his lover before diving forward. Heero held still, letting Duo snag Harry from between his legs and pull the boy out into the open by one ankle.

"Gotcha!" he cried and began to tickle the teen mercilessly.

"No – _haha_ – Heero! Help – _ahaha!_"

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Black was standing in the corner, watching as Duo and Harry tussled with naked longing in his eyes. Heero wasn't easily moved. Black still couldn't be trusted one hundred percent. He was still a wizard with unknown abilities and loyalties. However, Black had done a lot for them and his devotion to Harry was undeniable.

"Try not to kill each other." Heero stepped over the flailing limbs and moved toward the kitchen. "Black, help me assemble something for dinner."

The wizard followed slowly, eyes still on Harry.

"You sure he's well enough for rough housing?" the wizard asked. He sounded exhausted. His slacks had faded back into jeans and his shirt into a wrinkled mess. His wavy, dark hair fell limply around his face, the tie disappearing.

"It's a good way to relieve stress. Duo knows what he's doing." Heero dug through the bags of rations Trowa had acquired earlier and found the makings of spaghetti. It was easy and quick. Perfect. "Put a pot of water to boil."

Black obeyed, bending to get one out of the cupboard. Without looking at Heero, the wizard moved to the sink to fill it, head down, posture defeated.

"He's not good with strangers. Just give him time. Let him come to you," Heero offered as he lined up the ingredients he'd need on the counter.

Black froze. He looked over at Heero with painful hope etched across his pale face.

Heero crouched to retrieve a sauce pan. "We haven't told him your history yet. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Thank you." The wizard smiled brightly. The pot began to overflow, and Black quickly shut off the faucet and carried the pot to the stove. "I just want the chance to get to know him."

Heero stood and captured Black's eyes in one of his fiercest stares. "As long as it's understood that Harry is ours, Black, not yours. You lost your chance to be his father."

Black winced. His eyes slid away from Heero's. "Yeah. Yeah, I know that." With shaking hands, he spelled fire under the burner.

Heero relented, softening his tone. "We could always use close allies."

Black darted a glance at him. He held Heero's gaze a moment longer before nodding, color returning to his gaunt cheeks. "That sounds good."

Heero offered a tiny smile in return. "Good." He handed him some noodles. "Put these in when the water comes to a boil."

Black took them, and they spent the next fifteen minutes cooking in companionable silence.

xXxXxXx

Quatre had been at Gringotts for nearing four hours now. The bank was technically closed, but the goblins – and boy was he surprised when he saw who he'd be dealing with – would never interrupt a business transaction before it was completed. The creatures were fierce little things, definitely not ones to mess with, but they were good business men from what Quatre could see.

The goblins had taken them on a tour of their facilities, showed them open vaults they could rent the rights to, and patiently explained their policies, interest rates, security, personnel, and relationship with the Wizarding world. They had assured Quatre that they did not favor one group of wizard over the other, meaning they wouldn't give Death Eaters, Auror members, or Dumbledore's agents special access or information regarding other clients' vaults. By the end of the second hour, Quatre had felt secure enough to transfer a couple million into a high security vault. He had agreed to the transaction fees and accepted the small loss he'd take by exchanging his Muggle money for Wizarding currency; both were to be expected.

The remaining two hours were spent weighing his wand, taking his blood, getting an imprint of his magical signature, and waiting for the Muggle side of things to be approved. He and Trowa now found themselves in an opulent waiting room. An antique table sat laden with snacks and drinks on a mahogany wood floor. The walls were white with authentic gold borders, and a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling casting clear white light around the room and revealing the hidden patterns in the wallpaper. Quatre sat on an elegant chaise lounge, his ankle propped up on his knee, one arm resting on the arm rest and the other resting comfortably across his lap. Trowa stood at attention between Quatre and the door, still playing bodyguard.

Quatre wished Trowa would sit down, but he knew his stubborn husband would refuse. Trowa considered himself on duty, never taking Quatre's safety for granted. He refused to eat or drink anything, as well. He couldn't risk having anything in his hands to hinder him or slow him down should anything happen.

Finally, the door opened and the small goblin was now manager of his account entered. Quatre put his leg down and clasped his hands together. "I take it everything is in order?" he asked, allowing none of his impatience to show through.

Griphook gave a grin, revealing his shark-like teeth. "Your funds have successfully been transferred to your vault, if you'd like to see it."

"I would." Quatre stood and smoothed out his robes before striding after the little, gray-skinned creature. "I appreciate the overtime you've put in tonight."

"It is our pleasure, Master Winner." Griphook's eyes gleamed greedily up at him.

They strode through quiet halls until they reached the two enormous metal doors that lead down to the vaults. Griphook held up Quatre's key and the door unlocked like a mechanical puzzle, allowing them entrance. The cart ride was just as exhilarating as it was before, and he hid a smile as Trowa stared in abject fascination at the sleeping white dragon across the tracks from Quatre's vault.

Again his key was used to open the door, as well as some magic from the goblin. Quatre stared at the piles of gold and silver now filling the large chamber. The coins glistened in the torch light hypnotically, and Quatre thought of pirates and treasure. He knew he was wealthy, but it was one thing to see his wealth printed as numbers on a page and another to see it glittering before him. He carefully kept his expression neutral, knowing any sign of weakness shown before the goblin would lose him the little respect he had managed to gain from their dealings.

"Everything looks in order. Thank you, Griphook."

"Your gold will be kept safe in Gringotts," the goblin assured him and swung the vault closed again. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Master Winner?"

"I am in need of a lawyer." Quatre strode after the creature as they returned to their cart. "I have a suit I'd like to pursue against a highly-placed Wizarding citizen. I would be willing to pay a percentage of my winnings for good advice, of course."

Griphook's grin widened. "I am familiar with two such lawyers. They aren't cheap, but if you have fair grievance, you will be victorious no matter your opponent. May I inquire as to which denomination of magic you seek to challenge, Light or Dark?"

Quatre considered this as they raced along the tracks. He could see the reason behind the question. He couldn't expect a lawyer who worships Dumbledore to represent him. On the other hand, hiring a Dark aligned lawyer would paint him negatively to the populace and draw suspicion to his suit. But then again…

A bold strategy began to unfold in his mind's eye. It was risky, but could possibly earn them a serious advantage in this war. The ride came to an end, and as they made their way to the entrance of the now dark bank, Quatre offered the goblin a cold smile of his own. "I seek to win what's owed to me from the Light. Is there perhaps a candidate who would not balk at challenging Albus Dumbledore?"

The goblin hissed, indicating excitement. "Very few wizards are willing to stand against the White Wizard in these times, but there are a few who have the backbone and skill to do so. One in particular has a reputation for winning. Seek out Lucius Malfoy. He handles few cases personally anymore, but I have confidence you will garner his personal attention."

Quatre thanked him and offered a bow, having learned the goblins didn't appreciate being touched. "Upon my victory, I will return with a well-deserved bonus for you."

"That is most appreciated, Master Winner." Griphook gave another shark's smile and practically slammed the front door behind them.

Quatre lifted an eyebrow at his husband. "That was interesting."

Trowa nodded, his eyes scanning the night-darkened street. Almost all the shops were closed, but the pubs and restaurants seemed to be busy. Golden light spilled out of windows, along with raised voices and laughter. The scent of food made Quatre's mouth water, and he knew Trowa had to be doubly hungry and thirsty.

"Come on. Let's get back."

They walked in tandem down the street, hands on guns and wand respectively as they made their way out of Diagon Alley and back into normal London. Quatre released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and hailed a cab to take them to the park across from Black's hidden house. Hopefully Duo and the others had put aside some food for them and hadn't eaten it all.

His cell rang almost as soon as they entered the taxi. He checked the caller ID and winced. "Hello, Iria." Trowa smirked and Quatre slapped his thigh in retaliation. "How are you?"

"_Don't, 'how are you', me! Where have you been, Quatre Raberba Winner? I have been calling you for days! Here I am, worried sick about you and Harry, and you can't be bothered to call your sister! Did you know I flew to London to try and help my inconsiderate brother? I missed that attack by hours! You wouldn't even have known I was dead!"_

Quatre paled. He could feel the blood rush out of his head and his vision went dark. "Are you okay?" He felt Trowa take his free hand and squeezed it tightly. Trowa's other arm came around his shoulders and pulled him against his warm side.

She sighed audibly in his ear. _"I'm fine, Cat. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I've just had a very hard few days."_

"Where are you?"

"_A hotel near the Preventer building. Sally and Cathy are sharing a room, and I got a room on the same floor. They're not exactly happy with you guys, either, you know? Sally said Une got word that you recovered Harry, but something was going on and you couldn't come in."_

"It's complicated," Quatre offered. His vision had returned, but he still felt sick at how close he'd come to losing the sister closest to him.

"_Un-complicate it for me."_

"Iria, you know it doesn't work that way. I'm involved in something highly classified." Quatre eyed the taxi driver and frowned in frustration. With him in the car, he couldn't be more specific. Quatre hated worrying her. "I promise that Harry is fine. We're all fine, but we need to put an end to this."

There was silence on the other end of the line. He could hear Iria breathing angrily and knew she was pacing. Finally, she asked, _"How can I help?"_

"You can't." There really was nothing she could do.

"_Sally wants to check Harry over. Make sure he's okay."_

Quatre sighed and patiently answered. "He's fine."

"_You're not a doctor!"_ Iria snapped. _"We want to see him with our own eyes."_

"It's not safe," he countered. "Iria…"

"_This is ridiculous, Quatre! I want to see you! I want to be in on whatever this is. You're my brother and Harry's practically my nephew. My family is in danger once again, and I don't want to be sidelined! Whatever this is, it's big. I can help you. Don't be so damn stubborn, Quatre!"_

"I'll discuss it with the others. If we need you, you'll be the first to know. Until then, I want you to be careful!" Quatre let steel enter his voice. "You are a liability right now, and I don't need that kind of worry on top of everything else we're dealing with. If you want to help, you'll lay low and stay out of trouble until I contact you."

"_When will that be?"_ she demanded angrily.

"In the next two days," he promised. His tone softened. "Goodbye, Iria. Be safe."

There was a short pause before she responded quietly, _"You, too, little brother."_

Quatre closed his phone and leaned his head against Trowa's shoulder.

"She on the warpath?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Her, Sally, and Cathy. Une's not far behind them, I bet. We've got all the women up in arms." He gave a dramatic shiver and Trowa laughed. Quatre slapped his stomach playfully with a glare. "Hey, Cathy's armed and ready to use you for target practice. I wouldn't laugh, if I were you."

Trowa gave him a lopsided smile. "It's just their way of saying they love us."

Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know." He looked up at his husband with a deep frown. "What are we going to do? Can we tell them? How can we not? For better or worse, we're a part of this new world and they're our family."

Trowa didn't have an answer, and they lapsed into silence until the taxi pulled to a stop. Quatre paid him his fare, and they waited several minutes after he'd pulled away to cross to the invisible house.

xXxXxXx

Harry sat in one of the sitting rooms at a small table with a Wizarding chess set resting on top. He'd been intrigued by the animation of the pieces. He worried they'd interfere with game play, but they really didn't detract from the game. Black sat across from him, scowling at the board and his pissed-off white pieces.

"You're getting beat by a child!" his last remaining rook scolded the wizard in a high squeaking voice.

"Shut up!" Black snapped and gave Harry a wink. "He's an exceptional child."

"As are you, you knave! Exceptionally slow!" the white king squeaked back.

Harry had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from laughing out loud. The way his black pieces preened and smirked at their opponents was hilarious. Black moved his knight to take Harry's bishop, and the white pieces let out a howl of dismay. Laughing out loud, Harry moved his queen and said rather smugly, "Checkmate."

Black sighed and slumped in his chair. "I surrender!" He eyed Harry across the board. "You're pretty good at this."

Harry gave him a lopsided smile. "Wufei and I play several strategy games. We started with chess and worked our way up to Xiang Qi, Chinese chess or Elephant chess, and Go, which is played in both China and Japan. Trust me. They're much harder than the European version."

"That's so cheating," Black grumbled, but he was smiling back, clearly enjoying just playing the game.

"No, cheating would be learning under Cat." Harry shook his head, moving the pieces back into their starting places. "He's unbeatable. Seriously, I've never seen him lose a single game to anyone. At least I know I have a chance against Wufei and the others."

"How many times have you beat him?" Black asked curiously.

"Twice," Harry answered easily. "We've stalemated at least a dozen times, but I've only really won twice."

"Harry beats me pretty regularly. I'd say about fifty-fifty," Duo offered from across the room. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch and was bent over his notes with several open books spread out around him on the coffee table. He was working on the list of spells Quatre should learn first while Heero sat on the couch, reading a Wizarding history book.

"And Yuy?" Black asked with a hopeful grin. "You kick his ass, right?"

"We don't play that often." Harry shot a wicked smile his brother's way. "But the last time we played I did beat him."

Heero looked over his book, humor sparkling in his eyes if not in his expression. "You never will again if you become overconfident."

Harry tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm always careful. I'll beat you next time, too."

"We'll see," was all Heero said to that boast and returned to his book.

The front door opened and Harry bolted out of his seat. He practically pounced on Trowa, and his stoic older brother lifted Harry off his feet in a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He felt a little shaky still after the vision, but he was much better than when he'd woken up. Duo had seen to that. However, he felt even better having his brothers home. Duo had promised that everyone was okay, but after the death and destruction in his vision, he needed to see that his family was safe with his own eyes. "How was the bank?"

"We are now millionaires in the Wizarding world as well as the normal one," Trowa answered with a wry smile. He set Harry on his feet, allowing Harry to go to Quatre.

His empathetic brother gave him a warm smile and an equally warm hug. "Did you save us food? We're starving."

"Yeah. Heero and Mr. Black made spaghetti. There's plenty left." Harry led the two by their hands toward the kitchen. Heero, Duo, and Black followed along after them.

As Harry made them plates, Quatre regaled them with descriptions of the bank and the goblins that ran it. Trowa remained quiet as he dug into his food and drank nearly three glasses of water. Harry rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes, knowing Trowa had played bodyguard for hours and that it was hard work. When Quarter got to the part about roller coaster rides, dragons, and piles of golden treasure, Duo and Harry's mouth fell open in shock, much to Black's amusement.

"You have all the fun, Cat! Next trip to the bank, I'm definitely going with," Duo exclaimed. He crossed his arms, pouting, as Harry gathered the dirty dishes and carried them to the sink.

"Griphook also suggested a good lawyer, one Lucius Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Black barked, making Harry drop the dishes. All eyes turned to the horror-struck wizard. "He's a Death Eater! Tell me you didn't contact him!"

They whipped their heads around to stare at Quatre.

The blond sat back in his seat looking very satisfied. "I knew he would be sympathetic to the Dark, but a Death Eater is even better."

"Have you lost your ever-bleeding mind?" Black whispered, hoarse.

Duo tsked and got to his feet. He came around the table to help Harry pick up the broken porcelain. "Seriously, Sirius…"

"Good thing Wufei didn't hear that," Trowa muttered.

Duo flashed Trowa a wicked grin while continuing his explanation to the wizard. "Didn't you hear what Harry said about Cat and strategy?"

"He has a plan," Harry added, nodding wisely.

Black stared at him like he was nuts. "A plan. Involving a Death Eater." He put his head in his hands. "You guys really are nuts."

Harry looked at his brother curiously. "What is the plan?"

"We'll take your name out of it, Harry, since you're famous and I don't want any information about you to reach Death Eater ears. We'll alter the suit to involve just Trowa and me. I'm sure Dumbledore will agree once we explain the situation at the meeting tomorrow, not to mention it will reduce the claims amount of the suit since there will be fewer people involved."

"Will it still be enough to weaken his financial support?" Heero asked.

Harry's eyes went wide as he understood their strategy behind the lawsuit against Dumbledore. It showed the old man that they couldn't be pushed around, but more importantly it gave them control over the people Dumbledore had marshaled to fight the Death Eaters.

"I don't get it. Why are you trying to bankrupt the Headmaster? Don't we need him to help us fight You-Know-Who?" Black asked finally lifting his head. He looked terribly confused.

Quatre reached across the table to pat his forearm. "We do need his help, but we can't trust him to act independently. If we hold his purse strings, it will give us an excuse to look over his shoulder more often."

Black sighed and put his head back in his hands. "Nuts. And the Death Eater? What's the plan with him?"

"We need a connection to the Dark. It might not be possible to insinuate a spy within the Death Eater ranks, but having the ability to call on a known Death Eater might become handy in the future," Heero explained for Quatre.

Quatre nodded and flashed a sharp smile. "Exactly. Being a wealthy wizard with unknown affiliations and alliances, I might be recruited to their side."

Harry turned wide, worried eyes to his brother.

Duo frowned. "That's not your usual role, Cat. It's mine. You sure about this?"

"I'll have you to advise me." Quatre pulled Harry into his lap. "As the only wizard among us besides Harry, I'm the only one who Malfoy would be interested in."

"I might be able to pull it off."

Harry looked at Black in surprise. Heero had explained Black was a very close friend of his biological father and had put a lot on the line to help them get Harry back, but he hadn't really believed it until now. Spying on the enemy was an incredibly dangerous position, and Black had just volunteered to spare Quatre from taking that risk. Harry felt a well of gratitude wash through him, and Black became Sirius to him in that moment.

Quatre squeezed Harry reassuringly, likely having sensed the surge of Harry's emotion since they were touching. "What do you mean?"

Sirius gave a dark, wry smile. "I was wrongfully imprisoned for a decade and Dumbledore never got me out. I could reasonably want revenge against the Light. My godson is Harry Potter, but they could seduce me to their side so that by the time Harry's ever in literal danger I'd have gone too far to turn back. Not to mention he's married to one of my cousins and another is in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Quatre nodding.

"We might be able to make use of that," the blond agreed. "We'll keep it in mind."

"This sucks," Duo complained. He leaned against the still seated Heero. "What am I supposed to be doing while you and Black do my usual kickass job?"

Quatre laughed. "There will be plenty to do. Trust me."

"Don't forget Iria," Trowa added mischievously.

Quatre nodded and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "She took a shuttle to London and just barely avoided the attack. She's at a hotel with Sally and Catherine now. The three of them are demanding answers and want to see Harry."

Heero sighed, Duo snickered, and Harry winced. Those girls were scary when they were pissed.

"Who're they?" Sirius asked curiously, obviously intrigued by their reactions.

"Family," Quatre answered, and Sirius nodded like that explained everything. The blond gave Harry a quick hug before pushing him off his lap and standing. "It's getting late."

"We'll be up in a little while," Heero responded. "I want to finish the spell list."

Harry frowned in confusion for a second, but the lifted eyebrow Duo was shooting his partner told him everything. He hid a grin and allowed Quatre to lead him out of the kitchen by his hand. Trowa followed after them. Harry held in his giggles until they hit the stairs. He wondered if Sirius would be smart enough to escape to his own bedroom or if he'd catch Heero and Duo 'working'.

"Oh to be young," Quatre said with a grin.

"You're the same age," Harry pointed out, still snickering.

"Actually, Heero doesn't turn twenty-three until August."

"I bet Sirius would fall over in shock if we told him Heero was the youngest." Harry grinned just imagining it. "Everyone always thinks he's the oldest."

"That dubious honor belongs to Wufei." Quatre shrugged and pushed open the door to the bedroom with the massively enlarged bed.

"He's responsible enough for the position," Trowa added his opinion.

"Yeah." Harry yawned. "Guess I was more tired than I thought," he said, shifting his weight and looking sheepish.

Trowa tugged gently on Harry's bangs. "You've had a long week. We all have."

"Get the bed warm for us. Trowa and I are going to take a quick shower." Quatre snagged Trowa's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Okay," he agreed with an innocent smile.

He waited until his brothers had left the room before covering his head with a pillow to laugh. Trowa was shy. He didn't like to be teased about private things like the time he spent with Quatre, but it was funny that they thought they were fooling Harry. After living with his brothers for five years, he knew the 'sexy time' look no matter how smooth or subtle his brothers thought they were about it.

He'd walked in on Duo and Heero only a year after they started living together. That had led to a very embarrassing conversation with all five of them. Harry knew his Uncle had molested him, but he hadn't really understood what sex was. After they explained sex, it made him hate his Uncle more than ever, but Dr. Bohren and his brothers made sure that he was comfortable with the idea of intimacy and that his brothers were together in that way.

Wufei especially helped to make it less upsetting. They had great fun good-naturedly teasing the love birds behind their backs. For Wufei, his strictest brother, to think of it as a joking matter made Harry relax significantly. Not to mention it bonded him and Wufei even more. It was a secret understanding between them as the only ones not in a relationship like that.

Of course, none of his older brothers, except Wufei, knew just how aware Harry was of their romantic encounters. They tried to be discrete out of respect for Harry's age and bad experiences, but he always knew when they were going off to be together. Not to mention it took only one look to know if they had just come back from doing so.

Not that he told his brothers this. He knew they were overprotective. Harry didn't want them to feel self-conscious about it or stop loving each other because of him. He liked that they were together. Once he understood and got over his fear, Harry realized it bonded them all together more securely than if his brothers hadn't been in love.

"A shower? Things are getting desperate if Cat's using Duo's lame excuses. Who takes showers for that long?" he sighed, missing Wufei terribly as he crawled into bed. At home, he and Wufei always shared a room to give the couples their privacy, and his brother would definitely have something witty and disparaging to say right about now.

Harry had intended to stay up and wait for his brothers to join him, but he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xXxXxXx

Duo was pulled into the sitting room across from the one they had been using earlier. Dust lay thick on every surface, and the candles had never been lit. He took a few steps into the gloom, guided by his lover's firm push. He turned with a question on his face, only to see Heero shut the door behind them, plunging the room into darkness.

"I want you."

Duo shivered in delight at the low growl, instantly hard. "Nice to hear, but what's with the décor?" he teased.

"Take off your clothes," Heero ordered, voice coming from somewhere to the right. He was on the prowl, his movements completely silent.

Duo's breath caught. His eyes went wide, but they were useless.

"Take them off," Heero repeated warningly from the darkness.

Heart thundering in his chest, Duo grasped the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. The cloth made a soft slithering sound as it fell to the floor. Heero was in front of him now, blocking the little light that came in from under the door.

"Keep going."

Duo reached for his pants.

**O**

Quatre tugged Trowa into the small bedroom where they kept their baggage. A magical lamp sat on the nightstand and lit up at their entrance. Staring into deep green eyes, Quatre smiled and pressed Trowa against the bedroom door. Trowa's long arms came around him as their lips met. Quatre moaned as his love lapped at the inside of his mouth.

Tingling, heart thumping hard and steady, he pressed his tongue forward, taking his turn. Trowa arched slightly against him as Quatre's chilled hands slipped under his shirt to slide up his warm skin. After a long, warm moment, Quatre pulled his head back, panting for air. He drank in the sight of Trowa's flushed face as the brunet let his head fall back against the door and exposed his throat. Quatre laid gentle butterfly kisses under his jaw and tweaked a nipple. Trowa's arms tightened around him, pulling him flush to his body and aligning their hips.

"Quatre…" Trowa whispered, sending contentment and desire sparking through Quatre's empathetic senses.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Quatre asked in a husky voice, pulling his love toward the bed. "Let me show you how much." Gently, he unstrapped his love's shoulder and waist harnesses. The four guns fell to the floor with a heavy thunk.

Trowa gave a sigh of relief and tugged his shirt off.

"Sit," Quatre ordered softly.

Trowa obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled Quatre between his lean thighs and lifted the blond's shirt up enough to lay a string of kisses across his abdomen. Quatre enjoyed the ticklish sensation, but he wasn't going to be sidetracked. He ran his hands through his love's hair, hooking Trowa's long bangs behind his ear in the process. Quatre fingers gingerly traced the beautiful features before sliding luxuriously down his husband's muscled chest and washboard abs. Trowa put his hands behind him and canted his hips up, allowing Quatre to slip his pants and underwear off.

Quatre pulled the material slowly down the mile long legs. Voice rough with desire, he said, "Lay back."

Trowa's eyes darkened with lust as he moved to lay on the bed, fully exposed to Quatre's gaze, naked in every way. His light brown hair glistened in the pure light. His skin was caramel in color and just as smooth. Strength lay in every etched muscle; gentleness hinted in every graceful, deliberate movement of his long-fingered hands.

"Allah, you're beautiful," Quatre whispered reverently. He put a knee on the bed, still fully dressed, and ran his hands up his husband's thighs.

"I love you," Trowa spoke quietly in his deep baritone voice.

Quatre looked into his husband's eyes and felt near to tears with answering emotion. "I love you, too."

Trowa reached out and pulled him in for a deep kiss, his tongue sending spikes of pleasure through Quatre's core and curling his toes.

**O**

Duo stood naked in the dark, not knowing where the next attack would come from. The sensory deprivation had him hyperaware and achingly sensitive to the slightest sound. He turned toward the hand a half-second before it touched him. Blunt nails scraped across his scalp as Heero fisted his hair and pulled his head back.

Lips slid sensuously down his throat, and Duo swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. The heat of Heero's shockingly naked body pressed hard against his back and made Duo's heart race triple-time. The world shrank to the confines of his body. Every touch had his muscles clenching, moans falling from his lips. Then Heero's fingers pushed inside him, the dull burn making him cry out. "Heero!"

An impossibly strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, and Duo quivered as blunt nails scraped over his prostate. "Yes?"

"More…" Duo begged. The only thing keeping him up was his lover, and he went pliant in his lover's embrace. "Love that you give me this… God, so _good_, Hee-chan."

Heero pressed an open mouth kiss to his shoulder, his hand working in earnest now, and Duo was rendered incapable of anything more articulate than a scream.

**O**

Trowa arched up with a hiss as the friction of his naked arousal against the soft texture of Quatre's pants sent shocks along every nerve. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the angel above him. Quatre smiled, pupils dilated as he rocked his hips a second time. Trowa groaned. He curled his hand over the back of the blond's neck and gently scraped his nails down Quatre's back. When Quatre leaned down for another soul stealing kiss, Trowa wrestled his love out of his shirt. In the tussle, he ended up on top, Quatre's blond hair a messy halo around his flushed face.

"Make love to me?" Trowa asked, staring into the clear blue of Quatre's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Quatre reached up to cradle Trowa's face in his hands, running his thumbs gently over his high cheekbones.

Trowa very deliberately rolled onto his back, pulling his husband with him. Quatre stared down at him, cheeks heating in anticipation as Trowa let his legs fall open. Quatre's hands pressed on the brunet's stomach for balance, increasing the pressure on Trowa's nerves. He arched against those hands and lifted a leg toward his chest, opening himself to his love. The sheer desire he saw ignite in Quatre's expression made him swallow hard.

"I'm sure," he answered, voice low and rough.

Quatre visibly shivered and crashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

**O**

Heero couldn't wait any longer. The scent of his lover, the feel of him under his mouth and hands, drove him past all control. He grabbed Duo's shoulder, turned him to the right, and shoved with perfectly calculated strength. Duo's cry of surprise was followed by a thump that told him he'd done it right.

"Kneel on the couch," he rasped, breathing hard. He held himself rigid as he heard the quiet hiss of flesh sliding against cloth. He stalked forward and drew just within reach of his lover when Duo opened his mouth.

"Gunna spank me, Heero?" his lover challenged, voice thick with tension.

Heero grinned wolfishly and ran his fingertips over the rounded curve of Duo's ass. "You'd like that."

Duo gasped, his whole body shivering with anticipation. "Hell yeah," he rasped, voice a mere whisper in the dark, heavy with lust.

Heero couldn't wait that long. "Not this time," he answered roughly and moved forward.

**O**

Quatre slid into the heat of his love and nearly came undone. His eyes fluttered closed as a loud groan vibrated through his chest and into Trowa's open mouth. Trowa was holding him close, his arms wrapped around Quatre's shoulders, his legs around his waist. Quatre kept one hand anchored half in Trowa's hair, half pressed against his cheek. The other was pressed hard into the mattress, his arm shaking under his weight.

Trowa's velvet heat tightened and he broke his mouth away to give a quiet cry. Then his love relaxed, going pliant under him, wet lips parting as he panted for air. Quatre shifted on his knees, sliding out and back in.

"Quatre," Trowa moaned, eyes closing, legs opening impossibly further as he unlocked them from around Quatre's waist and brought them up toward his chest. The move also lifted his hips.

"Ah!" Quatre pressed in harder, pleasure whiting out his vision as strobes of heat coiled up through his groin into his stomach and chest.

"_Quatre_…" Trowa gasped, reaching desperately toward the headboard, needing something to hold on to.

**O**

Duo arched and muffled a scream around a fist, feeling his lover all the way up his spine as Heero rocked into him with brutal intensity. If it weren't for Heero adding some of his weight by putting a knee on the couch, it would have toppled under the force of the thrust. Duo held on desperately as he pushed back against Heero's delicious strength. "Fuck yeah! Give me more, oh, god, Heero, like that!"

Hard teeth indented his skin at his shoulder as he was taken with unbridled passion. Fireworks exploded in his head and he keened, nearly blacking out as he came without warning. Heero gave a low guttural cry as Duo's muscles clamped down around him, but he didn't stop. If anything, he grew more forceful as Duo's body went limp. Duo's stomach hit the back of the couch, the fabric rubbing along his sensitive member, and he gave a high whine.

"I'm not done with you…" Heero growled, panting, hips pistoning in and out. "I want it all. Give it... to me, lover."

Shaking, reeling, Duo spread his knees and tried to thrust his hips back, muscles feeling like jelly. "Yes!" he yelled hoarsely, head hanging and nearly sobbing. "Yours, take it!"

Heero's hands clamped down on his hips with bruising force, and he cried out wildly as Heero hit his prostate again and again.

**O**

Trowa watched, entranced, as his love came inside his body. Quatre arched, sweat dripping down his cheek, eyes shuttered and face twisted with orgasm. Groaning, the blond collapsed across Trowa's sweat-sick chest. He couldn't help a low moan as Quatre shifted out of him. Trowa cradled him against his side and breathed deep, trying to think past the throbbing, burning heat in his blood.

Quatre gave a heart-stopping grin before slithering down his body. His long torso pinned the Trowa's legs as the blond began to languidly lap at his love's still hard member. Trowa's hands slammed into the headboard as he grabbed hold for a second time. His hips bucked, desperate for that wicked mouth, but Quatre would not be hurried. He slid his tongue over every inch, drinking in Trowa's whimpers and gasps.

Eyes tightly closed, Trowa admitted defeat. "_Please_…" he begged. Quatre immediately closed his lips around him and hollowed his cheeks, and with a low guttural cry, Trowa came down his love's throat.

**O**

Frozen in a moment of perfect clarity, of exquisite pleasure, Heero gave a hoarse cry and collapsed across Duo's back. He slid sideways and sprawled against one end of the couch. His head felt full of miniature lightning and cotton candy as euphoria flooded his system, and he pulled Duo into the cradle of his body with a smug smile. The warm panting breaths against the sensitive skin of his collarbone made Heero shiver. He gave a gentle tug on the long braid firmly in his grip.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you in an hour for a shower."

"Mmm," Duo hummed, practically purring. "Love you."

Heero sighed, completely sated, and held his lover close and protected in his arms.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the votes! I think I'll keep the results to myself for a few chapters while my muses stew over how things could play out with our favorite Chinese pilot. _(grins)_ However, I will let you know **the potential list** **for Wufei's lover** that I have to play with. In no particular order, they are:

**Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Penelope Clearwater, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Madam Hooch, Emmeline Vance (Order Member), Charity Burbage, Tonks, Hestia Jones (Order Member), an OC female Auror, and an OC female Death Eater.**

Maybe other options will pop up later, but for now I'll stew on these.

**A/N2:** What did you think of the slash scene? Did you like the back and forth? _Please let me know!_


	23. Duty Bound

**A/N: Disclaimer – **Any characters who resemble or are named after real people have been used in a fictitious way to serve a purpose in the story. Anything they do or say is not meant to represent the real opinions or character of that person. There, hope I did that right. _(grins)_

…

**Duty Bound**

Harry woke in the morning just as the sun was rising. His brothers lay sleeping around him, and even with his blurry vision he could tell they were wearing smiles. Biting back snickers, he crawled out from beneath Duo and Quatre's arms. "Wufei?" he called in a soft whisper, but when he looked over the footboard, he saw that the floor was clear. Harry sighed, his amusement fading away. His brothers' antics weren't as funny when there wasn't anyone to laugh with over their antics.

Escaping the room, snagging his glasses on the way out, Harry made his way downstairs. He met Sirius in the downstairs hall, the wizard going to the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry," Sirius muttered around a large yawn.

"Morning," Harry answered.

"You want breakfast?"

Harry brushed messy bangs from his face. "No, thanks. I usually do Tai Chi before I eat," he explained as he turned toward the sitting room.

"Can I…" Sirius spoke, but he bit his lip before he finished his sentence.

Harry turned back to face him, looking up curiously.

"Can I join you?" the wizard asked with quiet hope.

Harry bit his lip. Tai Chi wasn't entertainment. It opened his senses and energized his body for the rest of the day. It was special to him because it was the quiet time of the day he spent alone with Wufei. He looked up again through his bangs. Sirius was watching him with puppy-dog eyes, his wavy hair sleep-mussed.

"Okay," Harry relented.

The wizard's thin face lit up as if he'd been given a precious gift.

**xXx**

"What's on the menu for today?" Duo asked thickly, back in the bedroom with his eyes still closed.

"We're going to be busy," Quatre answered. He stretched his arms toward the headboard and smiled as he felt Trowa curl around him.

"We're meeting Dummy for lunch. Restaurant across from Big Ben," Duo informed them. "I had Kreacher deliver our message." He blinked open his eyes to see Heero climbing out of bed topless. The view was quite nice and he hummed in approval.

Heero's midnight blue eyes looked over his shoulder at his lover, and Duo could just make out a smirk curling Heero's lips as he pulled on pants and a tank top. "Quatre can make contact with Malfoy once we confirm things with Dumbledore."

"When is Une's meeting with the Prime Minister?" Trowa was pulling on clothes, as well, much to Quatre's delight. The blond watched the play of his husband's muscles in the morning light with something akin to satisfaction.

"Ten hundred." Heero tossed Duo some clothes.

"Are we all attending the meeting?" Quatre sat up and pulled Duo into an upright position. The brunet pouted, but he obediently climbed to his knees on the mattress to get dressed.

Heero crossed his arms. "What's your opinion?"

Quatre rubbed at his mouth, thinking hard. "Dumbledore has already become acquainted with Trowa and me. There is some benefit to keeping you and Duo secret. However, he is aware there is more to the team since you broke Harry free. I did not meet Lupin. Would he give your descriptions to the Headmaster?"

Heero nodded. "There is no reason for us to hold his loyalty."

"Then there's no reason for you to stay away from the meeting with Dumbledore." Quatre got to his feet and accepted the clothes Trowa handed to him.

"I'll start breakfast," Trowa offered, kissing Quatre's cheek before heading out of the room.

"However," Quatre continued, turning back to Heero. "We have no reason to reveal our whole hand to the government, our own or the magical Ministry. Also, the meeting with the Prime Minister could run long, so whoever attends may miss the meeting with Dumbledore."

Duo crossed his arms, totally knowing where this was going. "I want to meet Dumbledore! Someone else can stay with Harry."

Heero looked down at his petulant lover and noted the completely serious gleam in his violet eyes. "Very well. It would probably be best if I avoided Dumbledore for now. I'll attend the government meeting with Wufei. Quatre, you'll take Duo to the meeting with Dumbledore."

Duo grinned maniacally. "Sounds like a plan."

Quatre smiled at his best friend. "After breakfast, we can head back to Diagon Alley and get Harry his wand. When Duo and I leave to go to the meeting, Trowa can keep watch here while Sirius teaches Harry the Shield Charm. After our appointment with Dumbledore, I can come back to pick up Trowa before contacting Malfoy."

Heero's eyes darkened as he focused on the mission ahead. "Let's go."

**xXx**

Harry was not happy once he was informed of the day's plans. Getting a wand sounded cool, but he couldn't help feeling like he was being pushed to the side. "I want to go to the meeting with Dumbledore," he insisted. "I don't want to stay here while you all get things done. I'm a part of this, too!"

Quatre put a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know you are," he soothed. They were sitting around the table, Heero and Duo across from Harry while the teen sat between Trowa and the blond. Black took the far end like last time. "That's why it's important for you to learn what Black can teach you. I've already had to defend myself once using this charm, and as the only other one who can do so, you need to learn it, too."

"We will inform you of all the important details," Heero stated firmly, not allowing for argument.

"Yeah we will!" Duo reached across the table to rough up Harry's hair. "Don't fret."

"I'll be staying," Trowa offered. "I will be working on prioritizing the list of spells that we should learn."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, still unsatisfied but understanding his brothers' reasoning. "Will Wufei be coming back tonight?"

"I will consult with Une." Heero promised and came around the table. He turned Harry's chair and pressed his cheek to the teen's in farewell.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around him. "Be safe."

"Be good," Heero countered with a half-smile. He pulled away and met his team's eyes over Harry's head, charging them with the boy's safety. Duo and Quatre gave subtle nods; Trowa's shoulders straightened. Without another word, Heero turned and strode from the room.

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked over to see Harry's unhappy expression and forced an upbeat smile on his face. "Well, kiddo, looks like we're going shopping!"

He was rewarded by Harry relaxing a bit. "Sounds fun," he said with a slight smile.

Sirius grinned, silently promising to make sure it was. "Then let's go!" He leapt to his feet and practically ran from the room, laughing loudly.

Duo gave chase, whooping, with Harry hot on his heels.

**xXx**

Heero strode into Une's office and found Wufei and the Commander bent over a table covered with papers. A quick glance showed some to be maps while others contained lists of evacuation procedures, critical supplies, and danger zones. Wufei looked up at him and straightened. Une did the same but with a scowl on her face.

"Agent Yuy," she said darkly. "Are you here because you wish to attend the meeting?"

Wufei spoke before Heero could reply. "Only those who have been let in on the secret of magic can attend, and we'll need an extra body to help manage the two prisoners."

Une snorted. "Convenient." She strode across the room toward her desk. She lifted her phone and began giving orders in preparation for their departure, all the while pulling on her formal military jacket.

Heero shot his partner a look. "Prisoners?"

"Two magical agents arrived last night to question us regarding Black," Wufei explained, hands clasped at the small of his back.

Heero frowned. "They have us bugged somehow."

"All Muggle military agencies, I suspect." Wufei agreed. "They seemed only to know that Black had come into contact with the Preventers, not what he may have said or done."

"Interesting." Heero looked down at the table. "Progress?"

"We have a few working ideas, but nothing will be solid until after consulting with the magical government." Wufei reached toward the back of a chair and grabbed the two field jackets there. He tossed one to Heero. "How's Harry?"

"I believe he had a good joke to tell you this morning and was disappointed he couldn't share," Heero answered as he pulled the jacket on over his t-shirt.

Wufei cut a look at his long-time friend and snorted in amusement. "Did he?"

Heero flashed a quick smile in return. "The others went to get him a wand. Duo and Quatre will meet Dumbledore for lunch while Harry learns shielding."

Wufei nodded in understanding.

Une approached, ending their conversation. "Let's go. We'll get the prisoners ourselves. I don't trust them with anyone else."

"Where will the meeting take place?" Heero asked, falling into step behind the Commander.

"Number 10," she said shortly, already heading toward the door.

Heero looked questioningly at Wufei.

The Chinese pilot gave a thorough answer, saying. "It's a governmental building here in London. Number 10 Downing St in Westminster, a borough in Central London, the West End."

They made the rest of the trip in silence. When they stepped off the elevator on the incarceration floor, the guards saluted and reported that nothing unusual had occurred during the night. Une gave a distracted nod and led the way down the aisle of holding cells. She came to a stop outside the only occupied ones.

Heero examined the two prisoners carefully. The male was middle age or slightly younger. Both threat and competence radiated from his well-muscled form, and he possessed intense, gold-colored eyes. On the other hand, the woman seemed nervous from the way she wrung her hands. She had dark hair and blue eyes and was of average build. They both wore wrinkled suits instead of robes. Neither of them appeared to be armed. Of course, with magic involved, that was never a certainty.

"Put your backs to the bars and place your hands behind you," Une ordered, steel in her voice.

The man shot them a poisonous glare and made no move to obey.

"Do it," Wufei snapped, scowling fiercely.

The woman was the first to break. She came slowly forward and turned her back. "Where're our wands?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Safe. They will be returned to you," Une answered impatiently, securely cuffing the woman's hands behind her before opening the cage. She gave the girl a firm push in Wufei's direction before looking to the wizard. "Well?"

The male moved into position with obvious reluctance. His expression screamed disdain and fury, but he allowed himself to be cuffed. Heero grabbed the man's arm when Une pushed him from the cage and noted the coil of firm muscle there. Fortunately for the prisoners, they made no move to attack or escape while Heero and Wufei marched them down to the waiting car.

Heero climbed into the back of the armored SUV with the prisoners while Wufei sat up front with Une. They didn't bring a driver. The Commander took control of the wheel herself. They pulled out into London traffic and were soon sitting at a standstill. Hundreds of small European cars sat bumper-to-bumper. A symphony of horns rose into the morning. Une calmly turned on the siren, and slowly they left the traffic jam behind.

"Why are you doing this?" the witch asked after thirty minutes.

Heero frowned into her brown eyes. Weren't they blue earlier? She fidgeted under his scrutiny but maintained eye-contact, waiting for an answer. "We are attempting to protect ourselves," he finally said.

"We wouldn't hurt you," she argued quietly. "Our job is to find and capture the criminal Sirius Black."

"We only have your word for that," Heero countered. "There is every reason to be cautious considering yesterday's attack."

"And this is why the magical world will forever be separated from the Muggle," the man suddenly spoke, voice cold and sharp with fury. "Your hostile overreactions will never cease to be a threat to us."

"We did not hurt you," Heero returned with just as much ice in his voice. "You did not approach us through official channels. You gave us no way to check your credentials. There is a group of wizards out there with the goal to annihilate this world. Acting with any less caution when dealing with a people as unpredictable and powerful as yours would be suicidal."

The wizard opened his mouth to deliver a glaring retort, when the witch cut him off. "He's right," she said firmly and did not waver under the harsh glare sent her way.

Heero braced himself to intervene should the man react violently to that surprising statement of support. Instead, the wizard turned and stared resolutely out the car window. Heero shared a glance with Wufei in the mirror. The woman was clearly of lower rank to the elder male, and yet she had argued with the man in their favor. Heero would keep her in mind as a magical who could potentially be turned to their side.

**xXx**

Once Harry, his brothers, and Sirius were gathered in the park across the street from the hidden house, all eyes turned to the wizard.

"I'm pretty rested, so it shouldn't be dangerous," Sirius said, holding out his arms for the others to take. "Just make sure to feed me the red potion in my front pocket when we land."

"I will," Quatre agreed and took hold.

Harry cried out as he was suddenly yanked off his feet, simultaneously being squeezed through what felt like a straw. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he fell to his hands and knees. Sweat dampened his face and chest, and he had to swallow repeatedly to keep from getting sick. Duo held his braid and rubbed his back comfortingly. Harry squinted behind his glasses, feeling dizzy. Slowly the image of Sirius and Quatre swam into focus. The wizard's head was propped up on Quatre's thighs as his brother knelt on the cobblestones and poured red goop into Sirius' mouth.

Pushing himself up on his knees, Harry looked toward the bright end of the shadowed alley. He could see streams of people walking along in the sunshine. Cars passed, honking their horns, and bicycles tinkled their bells. "Where are we?" he asked curiously.

"That's the Leaky Cauldron. Only magical people can see it." Trowa pointed to the rundown building across the way. "I'll secure the entrance." Without waiting for a response, he trotted across the street and slipped into the dark confines of the pub.

"Thanks. I'm okay now." Sirius sat up and gave Quatre a tired smile before transforming into a dog.

Harry's mouth fell open. He remembered seeing this before, but it was fuzzy in his memory, almost like a dream. Tentatively, he reached forward to run his hand through the dog's soft, thick coat of fur. The dog licked his arm, his tongue warm and wet, making Harry giggle. "Good doggie," he cooed teasingly.

Duo laughed. "The guy's wanted, remember? He can only go into public like that," he explained and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Okay, let's go!"

The two men, one teenager, and one dog made their way across the street and into the old bar. Trowa was standing by a door at the back, past a set of crooked stairs. Harry looked around at everything with wide eyes. The patrons in the pub were clearly magical. They wore robes and strange hats. Several had wands out, doing simple magics like reheating food or moving the furniture. Cats and owls were perched here and there, and they watched the room with unusually intelligent eyes. Harry cast a look down at the dog trotting beside him and wondered if any of them were human.

Things only grew more bizarre as they stepped out in the back alley. Quatre used his wand to open the brick wall, revealing a busy street. Harry held tight to Duo's hand as his brother pointed out all the amazing things they had seen during their previous trip to Diagon Alley. The toy shop especially caught Harry's attention. Using his puppy-dog eyes, he managed to convince his brothers to make a quick stop.

"Creepy," Quatre muttered as they watched a doll smile and ask if they'd be her daddy.

Duo laughed and followed Harry further into the store, walking curiously along the crowded shelves and winding aisles. Without having to discuss it, the three pilots moved into protective positions. With a store this cluttered, visibility was shot, so Quatre moved to scout a back entrance to the store while Trowa stayed near the front. No one would be sneaking Harry out on their watch, especially not with Duo taking point. He would make sure to always stay within reach of their boy.

Harry was only vaguely aware of his brothers' actions. He'd grown up with their paranoia and overprotectiveness. By now, it was normal to him. He was more interested in all the amazing toys. There were floating puzzles, hopping frogs, rainbow fairy dust, and fake wands. His mouth fell open when he passed an aisle devoted to chess. There were hundreds of sets, big and small, with different themes for the pieces. Themes like flowers, fantasy animals, and dragons. Harry's eyes were in constant motion as he took all of it in.

"This place is incredible," he said with laughter in his voice, his green eyes bright behind his glasses. However, his steps slowed as he came to the stuffed animal section.

Duo noticed Harry's expression and quickly hugged the teen from behind. "Sage is safe with our things at the hotel. We'll check out and bring everything back to the house soon."

Harry blushed, embarrassed to be caught longing for his stuffed rabbit. He hurried past that particular aisle, and found there were figurines down the next one. He stared with utter longing at the set of two inch dragons that prowled the shelves and roared.

"Mommy! I want this one!" Harry lifted his head to see a little blond boy tug on the robes of a young, auburn-haired woman. She smiled down at her son with visible affection as she soothed her hand through his messy hair. "All right. Put it in my basket." The little boy grabbed a box of medieval knight figurines and awkwardly put it in the floating basket beside them. "Thank you, Mommy! I love you so much!" She laughed, the sound nearly musical. "I love you, too, baby."

Harry felt his chest constrict painfully; his hands fisted at his sides. That was what he could have had; a mom who loved him, a magical home with toys and laughter. Flashes of the Dursleys flew past his eyes, reminding him of a life where he was constantly surrounded by toys and food that he wasn't allowed to touch, of beatings and being locked away in small, dark spaces. His childhood had been one of pain and unrelenting fear, of hunger and humiliation.

A hand touched his cheek, and he turned into that gentle contact almost desperately. His breath rasped through his throat too fast and his heart pounded a mile a minute. Warm arms came around him and pulled him against a strong chest.

"I know," Duo whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry, Harry." He knew better than all the others the grief Harry felt when he saw moments like the one between the mother and her little boy. Trowa and Heero had been abused, but they didn't miss having a perfect childhood the way Duo and Harry did. While growing up, they never saw examples of "normal", and by the time they did, they were way past being kids and beyond the stage of dreaming. Not so for Duo and Harry.

They had always been on the outside looking in from the time they were very little. They had watched happy families and spent long hours while growing up wishing desperately to have that warmth and happiness. To this day, there was an ache in Duo's soul, a feeling of something missing, and no matter how much he loved his life and family now, nothing ever really filled up that empty space. Heero, Harry, and the others had taken the sting out of it, but it was still there nonetheless.

"I love you, little brother," he murmured, running his hands up and down the teen's back while Harry regained control of his emotions. "You've got a family now, and we'll never let you go."

"Thanks, Duo," Harry murmured, close to tears. He hugged his big brother one more time before pulling away. He stared bashfully at the ground and wiped his face with his sleeve. "We should go."

Duo smiled and tugged on the boy's dark braid. "Yeah. Let's go get you a wand."

He took Harry's hand and gave a sharp whistle to alert Quatre before leading the way to the front of the store. Black-the-dog trotted at their heels, his tail down and his eyes mournful. He had witnessed the moment between Harry and Duo and had clearly been affected by it. Duo gave the wizard a wink to try and tell him that things were okay, but Black didn't look convinced.

As soon as Trowa came into sight, Harry flashed a wide grin and happily described all the cool things he'd found in the store. He didn't mention the episode with the woman. The shadow of the past had slipped back out of sight, and he was glad to keep it there. He may not have had a mother or magical toys, but he had the best brothers in the world and he refused to feel anything except grateful.

Solomon's Wands was delightfully spooky. It was darkly lit with dust and cobwebs hanging in the corners. Harry jumped as the man came out of the shadows behind them, and then smiled in appreciation at the trick.

"Welcome," the old wizard rasped in a mysterious voice. He was dressed like he'd stepped out of the Middle Ages and had a smile that raised goosebumps on Harry's arms.

"Damn, man! You're going to get yourself shot one day," Duo complained, hand clasped dramatically over his heart.

Sirius barked, tongue lolling with obvious laughter, and Harry grinned. This was better than an amusement park!

"Well, well," the old man said, ignoring Duo. His eyes were focused solely on Trowa. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Tamer. Are you here for work or pleasure?"

Harry looked up at his brother curiously. Trowa's expression was completely blank, giving nothing away, and he knew now wasn't the time to ask.

Quatre took a step forward, drawing Solomon's attention. "We're here for another wand." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the wizard's eyes moved to the teenager for the first time.

Harry gasped as those eyes bleached white. "Are you blind?" he blurted out and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Only temporarily," Solomon chuckled. "I sacrifice my normal sight in order to see things a bit more extraordinary." He hummed melodically for a few seconds. "Yes. Another tricky customer. Come here, come here." The old wizard flashed another crazy smile. "I won't bite."

For some reason, Harry didn't feel threatened by this man, and he stepped forward without hesitation. "What do I do?"

Solomon snapped his fingers and tape measures flew through the air. He directed them to Harry, and they began taking measurements all over the boy's body. "Hold out your dominant hand, child. There you go."

Right arm extended, Harry watched the tape measures curiously. "Then what?" He noticed that the old man's eyes were no longer white.

"Then we find you a wand," Solomon answered and walked to the back of the store and out of sight. He came back with at least a dozen wand boxes. "Let's try this one first."

An hour later, Sirius was lying on his side snoring, Duo was sitting on the counter and egged Harry on to destroy more of the shop, Quatre sat in a chair next to the door, and Trowa stood patiently by his side. Harry was in turns amused by Duo's antics and frustrated that the one hundred or so wands he'd tried so far weren't right.

"Yes! Yes! I see now!" Solomon exclaimed after another wand box burst into flames. He scurried away.

"I really hope so," Harry sighed tiredly. He pushed his bangs off his sweaty forehead and sat heavily on the floor right where he stood.

"Harry," Quatre scolded.

The teen ignored him. He was tired! He didn't care how dirty it was and he didn't think Solomon was too concerned with manners. Unfortunately, the wizard chose that moment to return, and with a groan, Harry got to his feet.

"Here it is, here it is!" Solomon practically sang. He thrust a dark-colored wand toward Harry. "Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches. Try it, boy. Go on."

As soon as Harry's fingers came in contact with the wood, something warm filled him up. His green eyes went wide as gold and silver sparks flowed from his wand in a gentle rain that lit up the shop with light. "Wow," he breathed, the wand already feeling like an extension of his body.

Quatre came over. "Amazing, isn't it?" He took out his own wand and flowers of fire fell from the tip in answer to Harry's display of magic. Both of them had stupid smiles on their faces.

Duo burst into laughter. "Do you guys need some privacy?"

Sirius barked a laugh while Trowa rolled his eyes.

"That is not a wand of my making. It was Ollivander's," Solomon revealed. For the first time since meeting the man, he looked downcast. "A great wand maker. It's a shame he was killed during the attack on his store. I know he'd be thrilled to see this one with its wizard. It was one of the first he ever made some eighty years ago." The wizard sighed and looked up to see he had all of their attention. "This wand has an incredible story. It has a twin, a brother. Ollivander was granted two feathers, you see, from the same phoenix. He crafted two wands using them. One was bought not ten years after they were made, and the other you hold now. Ollivander told me once while drunk that this wand would go to someone very special, someone who would do great things, because the elder twin had claimed Lord Voldemort as its wizard."

Harry's mouth fell open, and he clutched his wand protectively to his chest. "No."

"Shit," Duo echoed. "Sorry, kid. You just can't catch a break, can you?"

Temper exploded from deep in Harry's belly. "No!" he yelled. "It's mine! It has nothing to do with him!"

Without warning, he turned and practically fled the shop. Sirius was quick on his heels, as were his brothers. Harry pushed through the thickening crowds on the street, blinded by his desire to get away. Every time he got something good, something of magic, something bad came and tainted it. He was so sick of it. How could something that felt so right in his hand, something that had become a part of him so quickly be connected to evil? Furious energy pounded in his veins, and he pushed his legs faster to try and drown it out.

Eventually, he couldn't run any further. He leaned against the nearest wall, panting, and saw he stood on the corner where the brick entrance back to the pub stood. He didn't know the code to get through, but he knew his brothers would catch up soon. Harry winced, knowing he was going to be in big trouble for running away from them like that. Sirius leaned against his knees, and Harry stroked his head, thankful for the comfort. He caught sight of Duo coming up on him, a thunderous expression on his face, but before his brother could reach him, an elderly wizard stepped in front of Harry and grabbed the teen's shoulder.

"Harry Potter? My God! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry flinched away, Sirius' growls rumbling in his ears, and suddenly Duo was between him and the man. His brother's violet eyes were practically spitting threats.

"Don't touch him," Duo warned in a low, dangerous voice.

But it was too late. A crowd began to gather around them. "Harry Potter!" "You're back!" "Harry!" The people grew louder and louder. Duo held Harry close to his side while Quatre pushed through to the brick wall. Trowa held back as many as he could, slapping aside the groping hands. Sirius growled and nipped at heels, but it was no use. Every moment that passed, the press of people around them grew. Hands grasped at Harry's sleeves and braid despite his brothers' efforts.

"Are you going to save us?" "Where have you been?" "Why did you leave us?" "Harry, save us, please!" "Chosen One!" "The Boy-Who-Lived has returned!" "My daughter's dying!" "Can we have your picture?" "Help me!" "Who do you live with?" "Are you back for good?" "Harry!" "Why did you abandon the Wizarding world?"

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry stared in utter shock at the ring of faces crying out to him. He hadn't expected anything like this! Not in a million years! Quatre finally got the brick portal open and they hurried through only to hit another wall of people, pushing and shoving to get a look at Harry Potter.

They were in the pub now, but that just made the voices louder. There were fights breaking out at the edges of the mob as people attempted to get closer. A heavy body slammed into Duo, and Harry went down to his hands and knees. His eyes were wide with panic, breath coming harshly. He screamed as someone stepped on his hand. Sirius bit the offending limb and the foot jerked away, freeing him. Harry was lifted roughly to his feet by the back of his shirt, and he caught Duo's eyes. His brother had slipped into Shinigami mode.

Duo spun and backhanded a man reaching for Harry. The man stumbled back and would have gone down if the press of bodies hadn't kept him on his feet. Duo's gun came up and Harry slammed his hands over his ears a second before it went off with a deafening bang. Silence fell instantly.

"Back off!" the enraged pilot yelled. "The next bullet will be through your head!"

The crowd looked down from the smoking hole in the ceiling and stared at the gunman with wide eyes.

Quatre and Trowa were shoving people away from the front door, making a path for them. Duo grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after the other two. They were almost free when something tripped Harry. It felt like rope had wrapped around his ankles, and he went down, his hand yanked hard from Duo's grip. Then Sirius' teeth napped shut around his calf, drawing blood. Harry cried out in shocked pain, but his scream became one of fear midway through as something hooked him behind his navel and he was pulled sickeningly through space.

**xXx**

Number 10 turned out to be a sprawling brick building. Une drove right up to the front door and parked. She held it open for them as Heero and Wufei led their prisoners inside. A secretary met them in the foyer. The woman's eyes went wide at seeing the two cuffed people among their party, and they grew even wider when Une ordered the woman to take them to the Prime Minister's office, stating they had an appointment.

The five of them took the stairs to the third level and were guided down a carpeted hallway until they reached a lobby set around an ornate door. Une didn't slow to greet the Minister's secretary, instead barging into the large, luxurious office. There were tables and couches, as well as a massive desk and fireplace. It seemed more like a large sitting room than an office.

Prime Minister David Cameron jumped to his feet, surprised by their entrance. He was at his desk. A folder lay open on the polished surface. He was young for his position, not quite middle-aged, and had intelligent blue eyes, short brown hair, a large forehead, and a small mouth. Naturally, he was dressed in an expensive suit, but surprisingly for a politician he was only slightly overweight. Once he was sure of whom they were it only took the charismatic man a moment to calm the two secretaries and send them outside, shutting the door behind them.

"What is this? Are these two connected to yesterday's attack?" Cameron demanded as he stood in front of the two cuffed prisoners now sitting on his couch.

Une stood beside him, also looking the two over. "Maybe, maybe not," she answered. "I have found that the attacks yesterday were magical in nature, and these two are wizards. I need you to contact the Magical Ministry so that we can confirm their identities. They claim to be official agents sent here by their government. We also need to come up with useful strategies to protect the populace while these wizards fight their war."

Cameron looked over the two prisoners with grim eyes, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. Relena was shown inside. Most people never noticed those who stood silent and watchful in the corners of the room, but Relena noticed everyone. She gave Heero and Wufei a friendly nod as she passed them before taking a seat across from the wizards.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I am late. Traffic was terrible," she said to the two who stood looking down at her.

Cameron still looked surprised by her presence. "Miss President! I wasn't informed you were going to attend this briefing. Would you like tea?"

Relena gave him a sweet smile. "We should hold the refreshments until everyone is present."

"Everyone?" Cameron shot Une a confused glance.

"Please call the magical government, Prime Minister," the Commander requested. "I believe we need to consult them regarding the situation."

"Very well." Cameron straightened his shoulders and went to his desk. He put in a code, causing a drawer to open.

Heero expected something amazing to be removed, but the Prime Minister held only a small leather bag. Cameron opened it to reveal a gray sand-like substance, ash maybe. Heero's frown deepened as the man carried it to the fireplace and threw it in. Instantly, green fire ignited where a second ago there had been none. Heero shared a looked with Wufei, neither enjoyed not knowing what to expect. Something would have to be done regarding their ignorance soon.

"Minister Fudge's office!" the Prime Minister shouted. He looked over his shoulder and gave a smile. "This is the first time I've actually had to do this, so I'm not quite sure what will happen."

"_Yes? This is the Minister's secretary, how can I help you Prime Minister?"_ a female voice floated from the flames.

Cameron only hesitated for a heartbeat and answered as if he were talking on the phone. "I have two wizards in custody, and I need information immediately regarding the attack on the airports. I request that the Minister join me in my office as soon as possible."

There was a lengthy pause of half a minute before the woman answered. _"Yes, sir. The Minister will be there shortly, along with the head of our Law Enforcement."_

"Thank you," Cameron said politely and backed away from the fire.

"I apologize for the restraints. I do hope they aren't too uncomfortable?" Relena asked the two wizards.

"It's okay," the witch answered with a small smile. The wizard merely stared at Relena, unimpressed.

Heero's eyes snapped to the flames. A shadowy figure formed in the dark green center before a short, portly man stepped into the room. There was ash on his shoulders, but a quick wave of his wand removed the soot. He didn't look singed in the slightest. A second shadow grew and a woman followed the man.

Heero assumed the first was the magical Minister because he wore an old fashioned suit, including a top hat, and had a gold chain dangling from his waist coat with a pocket watch attached. He strongly reminded Heero of the white rabbit in the Wonderland story. Interesting enough, the woman could have been Alice's mother. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun and her large blue eyes filled a pretty face. Heero wasn't fooled by her appearance. The woman held herself like she was trained in combat. She must be the leader of their Law Enforcement, then.

"Minister Fudge, thank you for coming," Cameron began.

"Why do you have my men cuffed?" the woman broke in, expression fierce.

Une stepped up to Cameron's side. "They entered Preventer headquarters with demands regarding Sirius Black. Considering the devastating magical attack yesterday, I felt it prudent to restrain them until I could confirm which magical party they were sent from."

Silence followed this statement until Fudge, red in the face, demanded an explanation.

Relena stood and drew the room's attention to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Only those in this room know the secret of magic," she reassured. "And we have all been spelled into silence. After the attack, Sirius Black turned himself in. He feared things had escalated to the point where our help was necessary to the war effort."

"That's illegal!" Fudge sputtered.

Relena inclined her head. "He informed us of that much. That's why he swore us to secrecy, to protect the Wizarding world as much as possible."

"He was right to tell us," Une snapped, staring the magical officials down. "The Prime Minister doesn't have the authority to do what needs to be done. It falls under the Preventer's jurisdiction when there is a global threat, and President Darlian is the only one who can unify the disparate governments without having to give thorough explanations."

Cameron spoke up with a grim expression. "Please understand. I do not have the power to calm the outrage this attack has sparked. Nearly three hundred thousand people died yesterday. They were innocent citizens from all over the world."

"We have only just begun to recover from our last war," Relena added, voice soft. "Fear runs strong in the people, but I'm confident that by working together we will be able to overcome this tragedy and prevent more from taking place."

Fudge wrung his hands nervously and shot the witch a desperate look.

"I am Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE," the witch finally introduced herself. She narrowed her frosty blue eyes at Une and Relena. "Sirius Black falls under my jurisdiction for breaking several of our laws. I hope you are aware that one of his crimes includes the mass murderer of Muggles. He is a dangerous criminal, and you are taking a huge risk by associating with him."

Une lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "It is my understanding that Sirius Black never received a trial. By our laws, that would make his imprisonment illegal. Is it different in the magical world?"

Bones shot Minister Fudge a sharp look, clearly surprised by this statement. "I was not aware of this." She turned back to Une. "He will be processed legally under my close supervision. Should I discover his case was mishandled, appropriate actions will be taken."

Relena took a step forward, drawing the formidable woman's attention. "I'm afraid Mr. Black is under my protection." She gave them a friendly smile and offered her hand. "I am Relena Darlian, President of the Earth Sphere United Nation. Mr. Black's advice is too advantageous to relinquish at this time. Perhaps in the future we can revisit this topic." She turned and gestured to Une, clearly signaling the end of that topic. "Let me introduce you. This is Lady Une, Commander of the Preventers, which is our only official world military. And this is David Cameron, Prime Minister of the UK and a member of the Earth Sphere council."

Bones did not look happy. "Minister, Commander," she greeted them. Her eyes once more rested on the prisoners sitting on the couch. "I request that you release my men. They went to your headquarters under my authority."

"Very well," Une said and took out the keys to their cuffs. "However, we must devise a better system to prevent any more mistakes."

The magical contingent had nothing to say to that.

Relena gave another of her perfect smiles and guided the delegates to the seats around the table. "Would anyone care for a drink?" she asked sweetly.

There wasn't much chatter as Wufei moved to serve tea, lemonade, and water respectively. The wizard prisoner was introduced as Rufus Scrimgeour, Captain of the Aurors, who functioned as the Ministry's soldiers. The witch was named simply Tonks. No rank or specialty was given. Scrimgeour took a seat at the table while Tonks stood and moved into a guard position behind Minister Fudge's chair.

Heero maintained his position standing unobtrusively in the corner of the room. So far he hadn't been given any notice, which had been his goal. He remained watchful as the true negotiations - filled with barbs, threats, and bribes - began. He was glad Wufei was present. He wasn't confident he would remember all the nuances and little details to relay back to Quatre. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**xXx**

Harry slammed into a carpeted floor and lay shaking. Sirius whimper-growled, and Harry whipped his head up to see an old woman in forbidding maroon robes wearing an absurd hat with a dead bird on it. Harry scrambled to his feet when the woman reached for him, and Sirius lunged at her. Fast as a striking snake, her wand snapped forward. The dog fell to the floor unmoving. Harry screamed.

"I merely Stunned your pet," the woman hissed. "Stop your caterwauling this instant!"

Harry snapped his mouth closed and glared hatefully at the woman.

Unimpressed, she pointed her wand at his head. "Better. Now, come with me. I have something to show you."

Harry thought of a dozen ways to disarm the woman, but it was dangerous. She could strike him down or hurt Sirius further. He had to wait. Maybe attack her once they left the room, so that Sirius couldn't be made a target. Harry got to his feet and blanked his face, watching her through empty eyes. Inside he was howling with fury. He'd been kidnapped _again!_ His brothers were going to kill him!

His abductor seemed unnerved by the change, and he almost let a grin escape. She hadn't seen anything yet. "This way," she said stiffly. Her wand was still trained on him as she walked sideways toward the door.

Harry followed slowly, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. They moved carefully through hallways of what was clearly a manor house. It was old-fashioned with many antiques, not that Harry cared. She stopped at an ornate wooden door and pushed it open, ordering him inside.

The room was full of light, the far wall made up of huge windows. Creams, yellows, and whites predominated, and in the middle of a bed lay a boy around his age. He looked sickly. He was too skinny, and his eyes were sunken in his head. There were bloody bandages wrapped around his right arm, and the smell of sickness was strong in the air.

As Harry stared down at the other boy in horror, he could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Duo's yelling, _Hell no!_ Harry wasn't going to let her lock him up like she had this boy! He whipped his hands up and pushed with all his might. The woman didn't have time to widen her eyes, let alone defend herself. Her body was flung against the wall so hard that she rebounded. Harry threw himself into the room to avoid being crushed. He rolled and came up to his feet, hands up and ready to defend, but the witch was on the floor, crumbled against the opposite wall of the hallway. She wasn't moving.

Harry spun and ran toward the bed. "Hey! Wake up! I'm getting you out of here." He shook the boy's shoulder, careful not to jostle him too terribly. The boy was obviously very sick, and the bloody bandages indicated he was also injured. Had the woman tortured him? Harry cast a nervous glance at the doorway, but the woman still hadn't moved. "Wake up!" he yelled desperately.

Brown eyes that were sunken deep in their sockets fluttered open. They latched onto Harry's face with surprising clarity. Harry saw the exact moment they lifted to his brow and saw the scar. The boy's pale face seemed to light up from within as he began to smile. "Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, scowling slightly as he smoothed his bangs over his forehead. He really didn't like it that people could tell who he was with just one glance. "Come on. We've got to escape before she wakes up."

"What?" The boy frowned and looked toward the doorway. "Gran?" He looked back up at Harry with obvious worry. "What happened to her?"

"She tried to lock me in here with you." He pulled on the boy's good arm in an effort to get him to sit up. The boy tried to help, but he was very weak. Already his hands were shaking and his face was coated with sweat.

"There must be some mistake," the boy said weakly. "My Gran wouldn't do that."

"Bullshit," Harry panted. "Look what she did to you! Now help me out here. She could wake up any minute."

"No, Harry." A surprisingly gentle hand settled on his shoulder. "She didn't do this. Voldemort did."

Harry froze upon hearing those words, one arm wrapped around the boy's skinny back to keep him sitting. "What?"

The boy's eyes stared intently into Harry's own, their faces only a hand's breadth apart. "It was last year," he whispered. "There was a basilisk in the school. A classmate's sister was taken, and so… I tried to fight it and rescue her." He closed his eyes, shame clouding his features. "The basilisk was controlled by a memory of Voldemort when he was a teenager. He was using Ginny's life force to become alive again. I killed the basilisk, but I was too late. Ginny was dead, and Voldemort was back."

Harry shifted his attention to the bandage that covered the whole span of the boy's upper arm. "He did that?"

The boy followed his eyes. "No. The basilisk did. It bit me. The tooth was as wide as my fist at the base, but it's the poison that will kill you in minutes." He gave a pained laugh. "Fortunately for me, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, came and cried into the bite. Phoenix tears have magical healing abilities."

"Then why…?" Harry shook his head. He didn't understand any of this.

The boy's face paled further and he began to shake so badly that Harry was forced to help him lay back down. "He tortured me. He used my pain and blood to resurrect the basilisk that I had killed." Harry watched in horror as the boy covered his face with his good hand and wept. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. I did. I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't… couldn't…" By this point, the boy could hardly breathe through his gasping sobs.

Harry snapped, unable to listen to this anymore. He grabbed the boy's chin and prized away the shaking hand so he could see the boy's face. "Hey. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

"Hush, Neville. Mr. Potter is correct. He does not blame you."

Harry's head whipped up and he scowled as he noticed the woman on her feet in the doorway.

She held up her hands, revealing that she did not hold a wand. "I swear I will not do you harm. You are even free to leave. I merely wanted you to see."

"See what?" Harry demanded. He stepped away from the boy. He needed room to fight should it come down to it.

The woman turned deeply mournful eyes toward Neville. The boy was fisting his blankets as he fought to regain control and catch his breath. "He's all I have left. My only son and his wife were tortured into mindlessness at the end of the last war. My only brother died of a heart attack last year. This is my sole grandchild, my only family. His name is Neville, Mr. Potter. And when you disappeared from our world, you forced us to find a replacement. Neville, who shares your birthday and who lost his parents as you did, was as close as we could get. But he is not you, Mr. Potter! Look what pretending to be the Chosen One has done to him!"

"That's not fair!" Harry cried.

Her eyes, brown just like Neville's, lifted and pinned him in place. "No, Mr. Potter. It is not fair. It's not fair that Neville has suffered. It's not fair that people are dying young, and it's not fair to all the orphans who have lost their families. This isn't fair to anyone involved, Mr. Potter! Do you understand what I'm saying? Can you understand the magnitude of your Destiny, and the consequences to innocent people should you turn your back on it?"

Harry lifted his chin defiantly. "So you think you can just kidnap me and force me into some kind of death fight with Voldemort? Is that it?"

"Gran? You didn't?" Neville rasped, tears still running down his cheeks.

The woman looked away, ashamed. "I acted rashly." She took a deep breath and met Harry's furious stare. "I was wrong to take you without permission. I apologize." She looked down at her grandson sadly. "I wanted you to see…" she said softly, trailing off.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Neville reached out a trembling hand. Harry took it reflexively when he saw pain in the boy's face. "It's my fault. She's just worried about me. I still want to fight. Voldemort took my parents. He killed Ginny. I… I want to stop him. This is my fight, too."

Harry closed his eyes remembering the horrific vision from the day before. All those people had died horrifically, and Voldemort had _enjoyed every minute of it_. Neville had stood up against that monster. He'd come out of it injured, but he had survived. Harry opened his eyes to see Neville's brave expression. The boy was still willing to fight, even now, even after being desperately hurt.

"Be assured that you do not stand alone," the woman added, pride in every line of her face. "We all will stand beside you, but you are needed to do your part."

The words of the prophecy Lupin had told him rang in Harry's head. "I know," he whispered. He looked down at Neville's hand still clasped in his own. They were about the same size. "I know I do."

It wasn't fair, but it hadn't been fair when his brothers were chosen to be Gundam pilots and flung down to Earth to fight the Federation, either. Duo hadn't had any combat training when he'd agreed to pilot. Quatre had rebelled against his family's pacifist beliefs in order to protect the innocent people being hurt by the war. Trowa had given up being a mercenary and had been working as an engineer when he'd been placed in a cockpit and flung down to Earth without warning. Wufei had lost his wife and entire clan, and instead of giving up, he had piloted his Gundam down to battle. As for Heero, he had been the youngest of all of them. He'd been only thirteen when the Gundams went to Earth, the same age as Harry was now. Could Harry do less than his brothers when faced with his own war?

Impulsively, he reached forward and touched Neville's cool, pale cheek with his fingertips. As their eyes locked, something passed between them. Neville had given everything he had to fight, _everything_. Every day was now a struggle to survive, a struggle made more difficult by the guilt weighing him down. With his eyes, Harry willed him to believe that it was okay.

"I will end this, Neville. I swear it," Harry promised, voice fierce.

Neville smiled, tears of utter relief spilling down his cheeks. Color slowly began to return to his face and he let loose a trusting sigh as his eyes fell closed. He was asleep in moments.

The old woman lowered her head over her folded hands. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," she said, voice hoarse with honest gratitude.

"Don't thank me," Harry spat, his anger coming back tenfold. He gently released Neville while he glared venomously up at her. "I'm doing this for Neville. He's innocent in all this. _You_ are not!Fighting this bastard may be my job, but I'm not some weapon to be controlled by you or your society. You had no right to take me like that or to hold me at wand point. If you ever attack me again, I will retaliate."

She stared back at him solemnly before nodding. "I understand, Mr. Potter. It won't happen again."

Harry watched her warily as he sidled around the bed and made his way to the door. The woman made no move to stop him as he stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him. Sirius-the-dog appeared, weaving a bit on his paws. "Let's get out of here," Harry whispered and grabbed a handful of the dog's fur.

They made their way through the large, empty manor silently. Harry held tight to the scruff of Sirius's neck, mind far away. He blinked, surprised, when they stepped outside into the sun. Sirius transformed into a man and pulled him into his arms. Harry tensed, but he didn't resist. He felt the same flying, squished sensation from before and, a moment later, they were standing across from Grimmauld Place.

"Go on. I'll get your brothers," Sirius said softly, blue eyes bright with sympathy.

Harry ducked his head to escape those knowing eyes and practically ran across the street and into the house.

**xXx**

Sirius's hands fisted at his sides uselessly. Frustrated beyond belief, he spun and Apparated to the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he arrived, a strong hand grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the alley wall. He gasped, pained, and grabbed at the wrist pinning him. Light brown bangs fell over half of his attacker's face, and a single green eye stared at him without a single drop of empathy. This man was capable of anything.

"Trowa," Sirius wheezed. "He's safe. I took him back to Grimmauld Place."

The brunet released him and whistled loudly. A second later, Duo and Quatre came running toward them. Their guns were out and they looked beyond pissed.

"Where is he?" Duo demanded. Only Trowa's arm coming across Duo's chest held him back from attacking the wizard.

"Grimmauld Place," Sirius answered quickly, hoping to remain unharmed. He very bravely offered his arms. Guns were put away and three strong grips took hold. He gathered his dwindling strength and Apparated, pulling his heavy passengers with him. As soon as they landed, Sirius felt his knees buckle and darkness swam across his vision as he passed out, exhausted.

Quatre and Duo sprinted for the house as Trowa hefted the wizard over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. They left the door open for him and Trowa kicked it closed once they were inside. He could hear Duo's nervous chatter coming from the sitting room and hurried that way. He found Duo on his knees in front of Harry who sat on the couch looking pale. Quatre sat next to the teen and was gently examining Harry's swollen hand while Duo checked out the torn, bloody pants at Harry's calf.

"God, Heero's gonna kill me when he hears about this," Duo was muttering, voice shaky.

"I'm fine," Harry promised as Trowa settled the wizard in one of the arm chairs. "Some lady took me to see her injured grandson. She wanted to warn me how dangerous Voldemort was."

Trowa shared a look with Quatre. There was something in Harry's voice, in his eyes, that said the teen wasn't being completely honest about what happened. Quatre nodded, confirming Trowa's assessment with his empathy.

"Did she touch you?" Duo demanded, holding tight to Harry's calf to staunch the blood.

"No. Just held me at wand point so I wouldn't attack her." Harry closed his eyes, shutting them out. "She stunned Sirius and took me to her grandson's sick room. His name is Neville. He's about my age, and he'd been tortured by Voldemort. We talked for a bit, and then Sirius woke up and fetched me. He was still in dog form, so she doesn't know who he is. We walked outside without trouble, and Sirius transformed back into a human for a second before bringing me back here. That's all that happened."

Duo looked up at Quatre, unsure, eyes bright with worry.

Quatre gently took Harry's chin in hand. "Look at me," he ordered softly. Green eyes opened reluctantly. "I can feel the weight on your chest. It makes every breath feel heavy. What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and turned his face away, closing his eyes once more. His arms came around his chest in a defensive move. "I'm just tired. I'm going to take a nap."

Quatre relented, obviously feeling something with his empathy that told him to back off.

Duo sighed, unhappy, but he stood and offered his little brother his hand. "I'll get some ice for your hand and bandage your leg before you hit the sack."

Harry nodded and practically ran upstairs.

"He's overwhelmed," Quatre said into the heavy silence and let his head fall heavily onto the back rest of the couch. "He needs a moment to process what happened. We'll confront him later when he wakes up."

Duo practically hissed and wrung his braid between his hands. "Goddamn it! Why does it have to be Harry?" he practically yelled.

Quatre covered his eyes with his hand. "I don't know, but we're going to be with him every step of the way."

Duo yanked away from the hand that Trowa put on his shoulder, face tight with fury. "Not if he keeps getting kidnapped right in front of us! How are we going to keep him safe if this keeps happening?"

Quatre shut down his empathy and immediately felt his blood pressure lower. He took a deep, steady breath, lifting his head. "We'll keep learning and getting stronger, and we'll teach Harry to be strong. He's going to need us, but we have to trust that he can manage on his own when we can't be there. Like he did today. Like he did with Dumbledore."

Duo spun and punched the wall with a low-throated cry.

Quatre looked away, feeling helpless and hating it. "We'll leave in an hour for the meeting. Do you still wish to come?"

Now more than ever he wanted to meet Dumbledore. "Yeah. I'm coming," Duo ground out. With that decided, he turned and stormed from the room to tend to Harry.

Quatre wasn't worried. He knew Duo would have a firm grip on his temper by the time he went upstairs. He leaned into Trowa's warmth as his husband sat next to him. Quatre let his eyes fall closed and slowly forced his muscles to relax. Seeing Harry disappear had been terrifying. Only the fact that Black had disappeared along with Harry had let him think rationally. Duo was right about one thing.

"We have to do better," he whispered.

"We will," Trowa reassured him, and they fell into a comfortable silence, just resting in each other's presence.

**Chapter end. **_Please review!_


	24. Responsibility

**Responsibility**

Harry wasn't allowed to brood in the bedroom for long before Trowa came after him. His older brother didn't say anything; he merely sat at the edge of the bed in silent support. Harry curled into a ball, pushed his face into a pillow, and tried to pretend he was still alone. He managed for all of two minutes before he found himself rolling over toward his brother's warm side and within arm's reach. Trowa immediately placed a gentle hand on his head.

All the others would have wanted answers, an explanation, or details of some sort, but Trowa was the least demanding and more accepting one by far of the group. Even Quatre, the empath, would have been feeling Harry out, trying to help him. Sometimes their need to fix everything was too much. When that happened Harry always ran to Trowa, and his quiet brother was just who he needed right then.

Eyes burning, Harry wrapped his arms around Trowa's middle and pressed his face against his side. Trowa's hand slid down to cup the back of his neck. Harry closed his eyes tight, almost painfully so, and hugged Trowa as hard as he could. The horrific vision, the weight of the prophecy and a war, Neville and his grandmother…

He was so close to giving in to despair and panic, but the long lessons with Dr. Bohren had taught him how to deal with such feelings. This wasn't the first time he'd felt overwhelmed in his life, nor the first time he survived something terrifying. It wasn't even the first time he'd faced impossible expectations. Dr. Bohren had taught him to focus on the tangible as a way of overcoming his fears.

Okay, so little goals, what could he do now that could benefit him or the situation? With his vision strobing red and his arms aching from holding on so tightly, Harry breathed deep, forced his heart to slow. He had no idea what to do! Nothing came to him. Anxiety threatened to crash over him again, but he shook his head hard. In answer, Trowa began to massage the tension from the base of his skull and slowly moved down his neck to his shoulders.

It reminded Harry of something he'd learned from Heero. When Heero had a problem thinking up solutions, he'd do something physical. It never failed to clear the mind. Harry pulled away from his brother and blinked the black spots from his eyes. Quietly, he asked, "Will you play Monkey Tag with me?" It was a game Trowa and he had made up. Duo sometimes played as well, but he wasn't quite as skilled.

Trowa's answer was simple. "One."

Harry's heart instantly beat faster, excitement and anticipation shivering through him. He loved this game, and it was hard not to feel better already.

"Two."

Harry stared up at his brother looking patiently down at him, and he tried to convey all his thanks in a single smile.

Trowa smiled back and brushed his knuckles across Harry's cheek. "Three."

Nearly squirming, Harry fled the bed, then the room. He turned left in the hall and practically flew toward the stairs. Leaping agilely onto the banister, he did a front handspring, landed at the bend in the staircase where it did a sharp turn, and sprang at the wall. He flipped in the air and landed feet first, completely horizontal to the ground. He pushed off the wall and soared over the edge of the banister, twisted, and landed in a crouch in the middle of the foyer on the first floor. Sirius, who had been coming from the kitchen, gasped in shock.

"Harry… What the…?"

He had no time to explain. He could feel his brother coming after him. Harry sprang forward and dove between the wizard's legs, causing the man to yelp. He came up on his feet and ran toward the kitchen. Flipping onto the kitchen table, he then jumped to the counter and lifted himself on top of the head-high cabinets. He snaked his way along the top, covering his nose to prevent the dust from choking him, only to freeze as he heard Trowa enter.

"What's going on?" Sirius was demanding.

Trowa ignored him. "Clever, little one. You are using your size to your advantage." He was turning, scanning the higher shelves, looking for Harry's exact position.

Harry narrowed his eyes on the cupboard across the room. Reaching out with his mind, he let the intangible force within him uncurl. The cupboard door flew open and bowels and cups of all sizes came flying out, peppering Trowa and Sirius both. The wizard cried out in alarm and pain, but Trowa moved forward quickly, tipped the kitchen table, and used it as a shield. Using the precious seconds this afforded him, Harry fell to the floor and sprinted for the doorway. Trowa did a back handspring, his legs reaching for Harry, but Harry slipped right under them in a baseball slide.

"You're crazy! What in the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius screamed, still being bombarded by dishes.

Harry burst into loud laughter and dove into the sitting room. All the problems he faced were long gone from his mind. He was having too much fun to worry about anything except winning the game.

xXxXxXx

_Dumbledore,_

_Considering how much you appreciate letters, having sent several to my thirteen-year-old charge, I thought it would be a good way to communicate. I hope my lack of talent doesn't bother you. The only formal missives I've any experience with are ransom notes, which is pretty ironic considering the situation we find ourselves in. You have to admit that the image of a kidnapper being forced to meet demands instead of making them is a rather good one. I know it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

_Well, on to business! In honor of our alliance, or whatever the hell we have between us, I'll try to be clear so that there are no further screw-up's on your end. So here it goes!_

_Please gather any information you have pertaining to Voldemort, aka the Dark Lord, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aka You-Know-Who. (I can't believe a grown man has been allowed to get away with such silliness. The hyphenated nonsense is bad enough, but my brother has informed me that Voldemort means Flight from Death. Isn't that just a fancy way of saying "coward"? My own professional name is much more tasteful if you ask me, and I'm not even a Dark Lord.)_

_Once you've gathered all the information you possess, please prepare yourself to give a thorough explanation regarding Smoldyshorts. (Yes, I do actually plan on setting his pants on fire. Preferably with him still in them.) And I do mean everything you have on this cartoon character. Things will not end pleasantly for you if I discover you left something out. I might even turn my pyromania in your direction._

_Clear your schedule for tomorrow and be at the restaurant nearest Big Ben at noon. Don't be late, don't stand us up, and come alone. And if we see anyone else magical, our alliance will be broken. I warn you now, Harry's other guardians and I have fought wars against multiple enemies once or twice before and have always come out the victors. We can easily do it again._

_Last but not least, wear Muggle attire so as not to draw undue attention to our party. This also means you should avoid any extremely vivid colors. Harry suspects that you are colorblind, so I suggest you have one of your pet teachers look you over before leaving._

_That wasn't so bad, was it? I'm hoping these instructions aren't too difficult for you to manage, but if you do happen to fail on any of these points, I will be forced to bring the meeting to you and take what I need. Trust me. You don't want that to happen. You see, although being Harry's guardian will always come first, that doesn't change the fact that his family consists of assassins, genius tacticians, and experienced soldiers. In other words, you would not want to meet any of us in a dark corridor, and from what I've seen, your castle is full of them. My advice: tread carefully. You've already hurt my family. There won't be any third chances._

_Signed,_

_Duo Maxwell_

_aka Shinigami, God of Death_

_aka the Maxwell Demon_

Albus sighed as he rolled up the missive and made sure he had everything he'd been instructed to bring. His plans hadn't back-fired this badly in a long, long time. He was almost at a loss on how to manage the situation. Things were well and truly out of his control, and it was strangely exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. After all, the future depended on these next few moves.

Grabbing the floo powder, he tossed some in the fireplace and called out the address to the Leaky Cauldron in London. He'd gotten strict instructions from Minerva on how to go about arriving at the rendezvous. It had been decades since he'd been truly familiar with the Muggle world, and a lot had changed since then.

She had emphasized several times that he would be required to pay the driver before exiting instead of offering payment immediately. She had even picked out his clothes, as per instructions. He felt it was a shame to wear only one color when there were so many, but he supposed the earthy brown of his suit wasn't too terrible. It reminded him delightfully of mud.

Albus stepped out of the hearth and into the pub. He'd already Disillusioned himself, so he was practically invisible. No one stopped to stare or tried to speak to him. Sure enough, not long after he stepped outside the Leaky Cauldron, a yellow taxi turned the corner and drove slowly in his direction. Albus waved his arm and the vehicle came to a stop; he'd taken the Notice-Me-Not charm off the second he'd seen the vehicle.

The driver leaned over the passenger seat to speak through the lowered window. "You call for a cab?"

"I did indeed." Albus smiled cheerfully. "Are you going in the direction of the clock tower?"

The man looked at Albus for a long minute. "I'm going in whatever direction you want me to go, old man," he said, not unkindly.

"Then let's be off."

Albus climbed into the back of the machine. Like many Muggle things, it was loud and smelly. It also wasn't particularly clean. Something sticky was coating the seat, which tugged at his clothes. He shifted uncomfortably for a minute before checking to make sure the driver's eyes were on the road while he cast a surreptitious cleaning charm around him.

The distance wasn't very great, but due to traffic it took a good thirty-five minutes. Albus tried to use this time to clear his thoughts and prepare for the meeting, but it was very difficult. The Muggle world had changed significantly. The clothing styles he saw were interesting, but some were outrageous, even to him. A few youngsters were nearly naked! Electricity and gadgets were in use everywhere. He didn't even know the purpose of most of the items people were toying with.

The taxi rolled to a stop and Albus climbed out the back, thankfully remembering to pay. He caught sight of a restaurant outside the Parliament complex near the tube station and strode in that direction. The famous clock tower rose high into the air in the background. The famous street was distressingly crowded, and Albus felt great relief as soon as he stepped into the ordered space of the restaurant. A hostess smiled as he approached and offered to seat him.

"No, no, I'm looking for someone." He caught sight of golden blond hair and recognized Mr. Winner. He gave the woman a sweet smile. "Thank you, my dear, but I see my party."

As he strode toward the table, he observed the young man waiting for him. Winner sat with his chair pushed slightly away from the table so that he could comfortably cross his legs. One hand rested in his lap, while the other arm lay at the edge of the table next to a delicate china cup. He was wearing clothes that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Pureblood and watched Albus approach with a polite smile.

Albus sighed to himself, knowing on an instinctual level that, had Winner been sorted at Hogwarts, he'd have been placed in Slytherin. Looking around carefully, he was surprised when he did not find the young man's bodyguard and husband lurking in the shadows. This instantly set Albus on guard. He was not fool enough to believe this cunning and ruthless man would come alone.

As neutrally as he could, Albus inclined his head in greeting. "Good afternoon, Mr. Winner. I hope I am not tardy."

Winner's plastic smile didn't waver as the blond gestured for Albus to take a seat. "You're right on time."

"How fortunate for me," Albus quipped, sitting. Had he not been scrutinizing the blond so carefully, he would have missed the flash of confusion in the bright blue eyes. It appeared Winner was not aware of the threats penned to him in the letter, and when dealing with Slytherins, it was essential to take full advantage of any ignorance, no matter how small.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," the blond spoke politely.

"It was my pleasure. Would you mind if I cast privacy charms?"

Winner cocked his head curiously. "Do you feel they are necessary?"

"It is standard procedure for magical persons in a Muggle environment. We tend to use magic quite habitually without thinking."

The blond casually brushed hair from his eyes and uncrossed his legs. "If it would make you feel comfortable."

Albus was surprised by the allowance. He was certain there was another person here, but perhaps it was Winner's Squib husband who would be able to see through the Muggle wards. In any case, he gave Winner a smile and waved his wand discretely around the table.

"Did you bring the information requested?" Winner asked pleasantly, lifting a cup to his lips.

"I did. However, it involves a magical device that isn't appropriate to utilize here," Albus answered, taking his seat.

Winner lifted an eyebrow, eyes widening in mock surprise. "An interesting choice when you knew the venue of this meeting."

Albus nodded, conceding the point. "However, it is the best way of sharing my knowledge," he stated simply. "Nothing else would be quite as effective."

Winner sat back. "What does this device do?"

"It allows you to experience my memories. Therefore you can draw your own conclusions and perhaps pick up on nuances that I have missed."

Winner's expression immediately grew cold and forbidding. "Are you suggesting I go inside your mind?"

Albus was honestly shocked by such a suggestion. "Certainly not! The memories have been placed in a specially designed basin. You view them from there." He placed the shrunken stone bowl on the table. It would remain the size of a tea cup until the key phrase was spoken. "It is called a Pensieve. It is a very expensive and delicate instrument, so you can understand why I would prefer to have it returned, along with my memories, when you are finished with it."

Winner relaxed in his seat and took a casual sip of his tea. "That can be arranged. I'm sure that after viewing your memories, we would appreciate the chance to discuss the information within."

Albus graced the man with a smile. Perhaps it wouldn't be impossible to work with them in the future. "I would be glad to. And perhaps it wouldn't be too inconvenient to bring proof of Harry's wellbeing?"

"Such information is not appropriate at this time," Winner refused, and Albus felt his expression darken with temper.

"As much as I want to stop the Darkness threatening our worlds, I will not stand by and allow Harry to be mistreated," he warned, giving the young man with a hard stare over his spectacles. "I'd like to remind you that I am cooperating by choice. I demand some consideration and a cessation to the threats delivered against me."

Winner regarded Albus with a serious expression, his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. He was the very picture of understanding and patience. "I do not recall threatening you since our peace agreement, Mr. Dumbledore."

With great interest as to how the blond would react, he passed over the letter Duo Maxwell had written him. It was saturated in threats, varying from overt to subtle. "Forgive me, but I _have_ been threatened, and I do not feel it justified in the slightest considering my motives and my promise to abstain from future interference between Harry and his family."

It was impressive how quickly Winner read through the lengthy thing, reminding Albus sharply of Severus. The blond calmly set the letter on the table next to his elbow, and for a long moment, the two regarded each other over the table. Blue eyes met blue. Albus wasn't sure what Winner saw in his gaze, but Albus read clearly the blond's intention to stand united with his chosen family. No outsider would breach that wall.

"These are not unconditional threats," Winner spoke, unconcerned. He propped his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on the back of his fingers. With his other arm resting casually on the armrest and his legs crossed, he exuded confidence. "This letter merely expresses the consequences of further misconduct toward our family. I give you my word that no action will be taken against you should you maintain the boundaries we've agreed on."

Albus took a deep breath. He could feel things slipping out of his control once more. However, he was growing more and more certain of the levers to pull to tame the dangerous man before him. Winner's world clearly revolved around his family. If only Albus had a way to use that to his advantage! "I realize the situation is unpleasant, but I hope you know I am not the enemy and that I inquire about Harry's wellbeing out of a sense of concern and duty to the child."

Winner sat unmoved by his sentiment. He stared unblinking. "I appreciate that. However, Harry would be better served if you were to trust that he is healthy and safe in our custody."

"We possess different perspectives in this situation," Albus voiced quietly, trying one last time to get the blond to see reason.

Winner unfolded his legs and reached forward to tap the shrunken Pensieve with a butter knife. "Explain this device."

Albus smiled and decided it was time to impress upon the blond that he was playing with fire. No matter how clever or determined, these boys were involving themselves in a war where they were at a disadvantage. They needed to keep in mind how vulnerable they were, and how vital it was that Albus remain on their side. They couldn't afford to throw around their weight carelessly.

"I'm afraid our tea has grown cold," he remarked kindly, eyes likely sparkling over his glasses as he gathered his magic in preparation for a little display. "Let me warm them."

_x_

Duo watched from the shadows. So this was Dumbledore. The old man didn't seem to be much of a threat; Quatre was clearly in control of the situation and didn't seem to be having any difficulties keeping it that way. However, Duo wasn't dumb, and he wouldn't be underestimating Dumbledore, no matter the wizard's appearance.

Suddenly, a charge began to build in the air. Duo froze in place, hands resting on his weapons, eyes fastened predatorily on the wizard. He slunk closer, only to see Dumbledore wave his hand across the table in a broad arch. Duo's body moved instantly. Things slowed to a crawl as adrenaline dumped into his system. Every sense heightened to an almost painful degree. He felt as a wave of almost tangible energy pressed around him, was aware of the conversations around them stalling and falling silent. His whole vision was focused on that pale, wrinkled hand as it swept across the pristine table cloth, just passing Quatre's position.

Then Duo was there. He reached forward and slammed his hand into the back of the wizard's head, applying brutal force. Dumbledore's head snapped forward and down, slamming into the table hard enough to rattle the china. Simultaneously, Duo had a slender gun barrel pressed firmly to the man's temple.

"Don't move a fucking muscle, Dumbledore," he hissed coldly. "Unless you want to donate your brain matter to the chef. I hear it's a delicacy in some parts."

The magic in the air, for that's only what it could be, throbbed hotly against Duo's face and tugged at his bangs and braid. Then it snapped closed around his wrist, yanking his arm forward while simultaneously shoving him hard in the chest. Duo groaned as pain blazed in his shoulder, and he had no choice but to release his gun or have his arm yanked violently out of the socket. The silver pistol went flying as he went tumbling back, away from the table and Quatre.

As soon as he landed, he rolled and came up armed with knives, ready to deal murder this time instead of a warning. Dumbledore was on his feet as well, and his expression blazed fury. Duo snarled, but before he could spring, Quatre's voice cracked over them both.

"Stop."

The simple command was laced with cold authority. It brought Duo up short and made Dumbledore's blazing eyes dim with hesitation.

"Duo."

Warily, Duo looked past the enemy and up at his friend. He frowned at the release gesture the blond flashed him. Very, _very_ reluctantly, he shifted his weight and lowered the knives to a defensive position. Quatre's unblinking stare shifted to Dumbledore, who had turned so that he could see both Duo and Quatre at the same time.

"Please forgive my companion. He interpreted your gesture, paired with the increase of magic in the atmosphere, as a threat to my person," Quatre said with stiff formality.

It was a wonder that Quatre was bothering continuing this farce of a meeting at all. Dumbledore would never be an effective ally, not if they had to constantly watch for a knife in the back from the old man.

Quatre's cool gaze left Dumbledore and locked on Duo once more. "He was merely warming our tea. Why don't you join us? There's no reason why we can't work through our differences."

Duo narrowed his eyes. That was all he needed to do to let Cat know exactly how much he hated that idea.

"Duo. Please."

Nearly growling, Duo stalked tensely around the table to stand at Quatre's back. He faced the ice cold gaze of the ancient wizard and let the remorseless killer within him shine out of his violet eyes. He was Shinigami, the best fucking assassin in the universe. This wizard would be cold meat on the ground just as his letter promised if he did anything stupid, awesome magical powers be damned.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding," Quatre was saying. "However, I'd like to request that you refrain from making any gestures at my person and any excessive displays of magical force without first explaining its purpose."

The old man's pale face seemed chiseled from stone as he stared back at them. "I deeply regret that it had to be this way between us."

Duo narrowed his eyes, disgusted to think the old wizard thought it could be any other way.

"The Pensieve. How do we use it?" Quatre asked. He was just as ready as Duo for this all to be over.

Duo gripped his knives tighter as Dumbledore reached inside his suit jacket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and laid it on the table next to a stone tea cup. The wizard's voice remained a monotone as he gave them instructions. "Read this phrase aloud and the basin will return to its natural size. Then place your face into the water to view the memories. When the memories finish playing, you will be released. The memories will stay within the water until magically removed, so they can be viewed multiple times. Please don't spill any of it." Dumbledore gave them a flat, hostile stare before standing. "If that is all, gentlemen, I will take my leave."

Quatre lifted a hand in a stay gesture. "Before we separate for today, I have one more thing I'd like to bring to your attention."

"Oh?" The old man didn't retake his seat. "What would that be?"

"The lawsuit," Duo drawled with a vicious grin. He just couldn't help speaking up. This man crawled under his skin like no one else! "You know, the one worth millions."

Quatre made a sharp gesture with his hand, and Duo settled back on his heels, pressing his lips tightly closed. The blond then spoke with a no-nonsense tone, clearly trying to calm the tensions building between them and the wizard. "As I said, Mr. Dumbledore, in return for not pursuing legal justice, my family decided to accept a monetary one. Unless you have changed your mind about that and would rather we presented our case to the Aurors…"

If looks could kill, they'd be dead. "What exactly do you want, Mr. Winner?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I was wondering if you were going to fight the charges." Winner flashed a smile. "I think it would be beneficial to see where an unbiased court would stand regarding this situation. If you were to win your case, I would be willing to let matters lie."

That made the old man pause. His poisonous expression shifted to something more neutral. "I was under the impression that you agreed with me about turning this situation into a public display."

"There are other things to consider," Cat said with a sly smile.

"Go on."

His friend picked up his cup and took a delicate sip of the still steaming tea as Dumbledore finally sat back down. Duo wanted to slap the drink out of his friend's hand, considering Dumbledore's magic had touched it, but he remained in place. He'd crossed Quatre once already, in a game Duo knew they couldn't afford to lose.

"I believe I have devised a way for us to perhaps ingratiate ourselves to the enemy. We will be hiring Lucius Malfoy to represent us."

Dumbledore looked honestly shocked by this statement. "That is a rather risky move."

Cat continued as if the old man hadn't said a word. "In exchange for moving this into a more public arena, I am willing to alter the charges from five counts of assault to three, and we will take away the kidnapping entirely. None of the pertinent details will be changed. I merely wish to erase the presence of Harry and his two primary guardians that night."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Then why would I have sent my associates to meet you?"

"I do not know your motives, sir. I only know what happened," Cat returned with a smooth shrug. "Perhaps you had mistakenly thought we did have Harry Potter."

Dumbledore said nothing for a long minute. Duo stared back, face a mask, as those calculating eyes examined him. "I see. You do realize that I did not attack you that night, even by your own admittance. I can easily say I had no idea what the others were doing."

"You can say that, yes." Duo knew without looking that Cat's lips had curled into a minute smile.

"And if I win, you will not sue me at a later date for kidnapping?" Dumbledore pressed.

"We will not. I will be satisfied with the ruling of the court in the matter of your guilt."

This was the part of the plan that Duo hated. They were essentially forgiving Dumbledore for kidnapping Harry without retaliating. Of course, from what Duo understood, Dumbledore wasn't going to get off easily if Lucius Malfoy had any say. Pair the aristocratic Death Eater with Quatre, and Duo was absolutely certain the conniving old wizard wouldn't soon forget his attack on Harry.

"Very well. I understand."

Quatre inclined his head. "I will alert you to any new developments."

"I appreciate it," Dumbledore answered, a return of his cold anger tainting his voice. He got to his feet and gave them both a shallow bow. "Good day, gentlemen."

Duo tensed as Dumbledore delicately swished his wand around, but Quatre tapped his fingers on the table warningly, forcing Duo to hold still. When the old man was done, he gave them a final dark look before turning and leaving the restaurant. They remained silent until several minutes passed. Then Duo gave a loud huff and fell gracefully into the seat next to his friend.

"Well, that was exciting," he said sarcastically and poked suspiciously at the stone tea cup.

Quatre shot him a hot glare. "He is our ally, Duo. It's not proper to threaten or attack our ally, especially when we need his cooperation!"

"Says you." Duo got to his feet, holding the Pensieve in his hand carefully. "Let's get out of here."

xXxXxXx

For the second time upon returning to Grimmauld Place, Heero was greeted with the sounds of Harry's breathless laughter and running feet. He flashed Wufei an amused look and saw that the Chinese pilot had been similarly affected. Wufei's shoulders had lost their tension, and his face had relaxed into an honest smile. It was amazing how thumps and muffled shrieks could instantly wash away the stress of the day.

"Heero!" He looked up to see Harry, flushed and sweaty, standing at the top of the stairs. "Wufei!"

Grinning widely, the young teen ran forward. He jumped and straddled the banister. Harry quickly built up speed and flung his leg over so that he was sitting side-saddle, so to speak. Heero moved forward expectantly, muscles tightening in anticipation. Sure enough, a millisecond before Harry hit the bend and went flying into the wall, likely incurring injuries, he jumped down. Heero caught the teen easily, his lips lifting in a reluctant smile.

"Careful," he chided.

Harry brushed his cheek against Heero's affectionately before turning his attention to Wufei. "You're back!"

"I've been gone too long if you've picked up Duo's ridiculous habit of stating the obvious," the Chinese pilot said with a disappointed sniff.

Heero set the boy on his feet so that Harry could retaliate, and the boy instantly flung his arms around Wufei.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go away if you don't like the results."

Wufei's expression softened as he hugged their boy. "Maybe you are right. Already I see a return of your intelligence."

Heero turned his attention to Trowa and Sirius as the two men approached. Trowa was coming down the stairs, while the wizard entered from the kitchen, the smells of dinner wafting out after him. Heero frowned as he took in Trowa's carefully blank expression and Black's nervous countenance. He flashed a look toward Harry, checking for signs of injury. Now that he was looking more carefully, he noticed the bruised hand. From the size of the bruise and the amount of swelling, something large had to have put significant pressure on the whole of Harry's hand. Such would have been painful, and it could have even broken all the delicate bones found in the delicate limb.

Frown turning into a decided scowl, he looked back to Trowa. "Report." Harry and Wufei fell silent at his sharp command. Heero ignored them for the moment, eyes pinned to his brother-pilot.

Trowa continued down the stairs and came to attention, his hands resting at the small of his back, his gaze locked straight-ahead. "Harry was abducted for twenty-seven minutes on the way back from retrieving his wand."

Wufei visibly tensed before he crouched in a smooth movement to begin checking the boy over. Satisfied that Harry was being seen to, Heero stepped closer to his friend, fury burning in his chest. "Explain."

"Harry was recognized on Diagon Alley," Trowa answered, voice low, tone factual. "A mob formed. We retreated through the pub. Harry fell and received the injury on his hand. Duo fired his weapon. While exiting, Harry fell once more. Black, in dog form, bit Harry's leg. They both disappeared. Quatre and I secured the premises and questioned the suspects, but no one knew who had taken Harry. We secured the street outside and guarded the teleportation point Black favored. He returned there twenty-seven minutes and forty-four seconds after they disappeared, reporting that he had returned Harry here to Grimmauld Place. We returned and found Harry in the sitting room. Upon questioning, Harry fled upstairs. Quatre and Duo left for the meeting with Dumbledore. I remained, and we eventually began a game of Monkey Tag."

"I'm okay, Heero," Harry voiced softly.

Heero looked at his boy and saw the worry and stress etched beside bright green eyes that the flushed checks had hidden. He waved his hand in a small, sharp gesture. Wufei instantly stood and towed Harry out of the foyer and toward the kitchen. His voice murmured quietly about needing to watch dinner and for them to let Heero discuss things with the others for a minute. Harry allowed himself to be led but not without looking back worriedly at Heero.

Once the kitchen door shut behind his boy, Heero practically stalked up to the wizard. The beginnings of a dangerous glare darkened his features as he stared up into the wizard's wide blue-grey eyes.

"Look, Yuy, I had no idea that would happen," Black spoke quickly in defense. He literally moved backward away from Heero's angry look. "I mean, I know things are pretty intense with Voldemort's return, and I knew Harry could maybe be recognized by his scar, I just didn't expect that kind of reaction, or that anyone would see Harry's scar considering his thick bangs and glasses. I didn't think he'd get that close to anyone with you guys around!"

"Unacceptable!" He snapped, but the man did have a point. He spun to face Trowa. "Why was he allowed out of reach?"

"Harry received distressing news at the wand shop. He ran from us back to the pub. He was recognized just as Duo caught up with him."

Heero stood perfectly still. He was angry and frustrated as hell, but he prided himself on his perfect control of himself. "Explain," he asked carefully, keeping the anger tightly reeled in.

"The wand he bonded to is the young twin to Voldemort's wand," Trowa answered quickly.

Mind racing, liking none of the possibilities that presented themselves, Heero tried to absorb that information. He could see why it would send Harry into a fit of panic, but it still didn't excuse Harry running away from protection in an unfamiliar and hostile environment. That would have to be addressed. Later.

Growling, Heero turned his attention back to the wizard. "Why was it necessary for you to bite him?"

Black swallowed heavily under his gaze, clearly afraid of his temper. "I saw the portkey." He raised his hands defensively as Heero's glare grew darker. "It was already almost touching Harry! There was no way I could have stopped it."

Heero's hands curled into fists. If Black had time to bite Harry, he certainly had time to do other things, like pull him away or throw his body in front of whatever this portkey was.

Trowa spoke, drawing his attention. "A portkey is any tangible item with a spell cast on it. Its function is to forcibly teleport the target, and anyone touching the target, to a preordained destination."

Another thing they'd need to guard Harry against. Heero filed the information away.

Black spoke quietly. "This time it was a silver coin. I saw it, but it was too late to try and block it. Someone had thrown it hard at Harry after tripping him. I was in my dog form. All I could do was go with him."

Heero studied the wizard's expression, noting no dishonesty. He backed up a step to give Black more room. "Where did it take Harry?"

"The Longbottom estate," Black answered promptly. His hands dropped to his sides and he visibly relaxed. "She knocked me out, and when I came to, I followed Harry's scent to a bedroom. Harry was just exiting. He looked upset, but I didn't smell any blood or injuries. He took my scruff and told me we should go. So I led him outside and Apparated home. Then I went to find Duo and the others."

Heero dismissed the wizard. He was a civilian and had done all he could. He hadn't operated optimally in the situation, but he had managed to stay with Harry and bring him home. He'd failed to prevent the kidnapping and he had let himself be neutralized once they landed in hostile territory, but it wasn't his job to protect Harry. He looked toward Trowa. The brunet clearly already blamed himself and waited for Heero to do the same.

Heero moved over and stood directly in front of his friend, forcing that single green eye to meet his own. "We all failed. I did not stop this, either."

Trowa's brows lowered in disagreement.

Heero glared at him hotly. "I should have been there, and I was not."

Trowa's expression went neutral again, knowing he wouldn't win this battle.

"You will begin training Black," Heero continued. "We need him to perform better. We also need a more thorough understanding of the weapons of this world. We consistently fail because we are not able to predict what form of attack will come at us. This will not happen again."

Trowa nodded his head once in acceptance. A wealth of emotion was in his expression for anyone who knew him well to see. He was surprised at Heero's display of trust. Instead of gathering this vital information himself, he was allowing Trowa to do it. Heero clasped his shoulder and turned back to Black. The wizard eyed him warily.

"You will train with one of us for at least two hours a day, sometimes more if we can arrange it."

Black nodded and held Heero's gaze. "All right. I'd like that."

"Good."

Heero left them both as he strode into the kitchen. He found Wufei tending to Harry. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and he wore his glasses. Still in his pristine white Preventer uniform, he cast a strange picture kneeling before a small thirteen-year-old boy. Said boy was sitting in a chair and had his arms crossed. Harry looked up at him in frustration.

"I'm really okay, Heero. I promise. She just wanted me to meet her grandson, Neville. He's my age and was hurt last year by Voldemort. She wanted me to know how serious the situation was."

"I've heard Trowa's report," Heero informed him. He crossed the distance between them and pulled out a chair. He sat facing his charge. "If that is all that occurred, why did you hide up in the bedroom once you returned?"

Harry looked down at the table, tilting his face so that his bangs concealed his expression. He said nothing. Wufei looked up at Heero, worry in his dark eyes. Heero reached forward and gently touched a fingertip to Harry's cheek.

"You do not trust us now?" Heero asked quietly, needing to know if they had damaged Harry's belief in them.

"No!" Harry's head whipped around as he looked up in distress. "I do! Of course I do! I just…"

"What, Harry?" Wufei asked calmly. "Why don't you talk to us?"

"I don't know what to say!" Harry cried. He banged his fist on the table, tears glittering in his eyes. "It's a lot to take in, and I just… I just needed to think about it for a while!"

Heero stood and scooped Harry into a hug. "Take the time you need. We also need time. We are not handling things well. The Wizarding world is a foreign place, and we are not dealing with it as carefully as we should. That changes now. This is serious, but if we act responsibly, it is something we can overcome."

Harry nodded against his chest. "I won't run away." He pulled away to look up at Heero, and Heero was taken aback by the hard determination in his charge's face. "I want to be a part of any planning. This is my war, too, now. I want to fight."

"This is _not_ your fight," Wufei exclaimed, rising to his feet and giving Harry a stern look.

Harry yanked away from Heero, a glare darkening his face, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted when they heard the front door open.

"Cat! Duo!" Harry ran to greet them, and he no doubt planned to insinuate himself into a position where he would be able to hear anything important.

Wufei cursed in Chinese and stalked after their charge. Heero followed, but he was still thinking about the look in Harry's eyes. Heero frowned. He'd seen Harry angry before, even at them, but this time felt different. As he drew closer, he noticed Quatre's tense body language. That didn't bode well for their meeting with Dumbledore.

"How did it go?" the blond asked quickly, clearly trying to stall reporting on his own meeting.

"As expected. Both governments have agreed to work together for now," Wufei answered, deliberately vague as he stared pointedly at their charge.

Harry stared back defiantly, clinging to Duo's arm. Heero watched him thoughtfully. It was obvious he had no intention of moving or allowing himself to be sidelined.

"Duo can fill you in on our meeting and the item he possesses." Quatre cast a cool glance toward the braided pilot. Duo huffed, but Heero noticed the tell-tale avoidance of eye-contact that meant Duo was aware that he'd done something wrong.

"Understood." Heero caught Quatre's eyes. "And we will discuss how to prevent further abductions, like the one today."

The blond looked away, feeling some guilt of his own. "Yes," was all he said. Trowa returned downstairs, outfitted in his bodyguard attire. Still avoiding Heero's eyes, Quatre told them their destination. "We're going to meet Malfoy now. I'm sure we'll return before too long."

"I'm coming." Sirius stepped forward and transformed into a dog. He obviously didn't want any argument.

"Be careful," Harry asked, all his defiance gone as if it had never been.

Quatre softened as he pulled Harry away from Duo and into a hug. "I love you."

"Love you," Harry answered softly.

Heero noticed that Quatre was the one to pull away from the embrace. As the blond left with his bodyguard and the wizard, Heero was actually pleased that Black had insisted on attending the meeting. Twice now they had needed Black to extract them from trouble with the Wizarding world. It would be best if he were present during all their dealings with magic until they had a better grasp on the situation.

"What happened with Dumbledore?" Harry asked, looking up at Duo.

Duo sighed dramatically. "Come on. Might as well be comfortable."

Harry stuck to Duo like glue, undeterred by Wufei's disapproving glare, as the braided pilot led them into the sitting room. Duo and Harry perched on the sofa while Wufei sat catty-corner in a cushioned chair. Heero chose to sit directly across from the two on the loveseat. Duo was oblivious to Wufei's mood, of course, and launched into a colorful recounting of the afternoon. By the time he came to a close, Heero understood Duo's frustration. Dumbledore couldn't be trusted and magic was proving to be exceedingly dangerous, but at the same time he knew Quatre's anger was justified. Duo had gone to the meeting intending to pick a fight. Something they couldn't afford, and Duo knew it.

"I want to see the memories."

All eyes turned toward Harry.

Harry stared back, that glint of steel from earlier reappearing. "Voldemort killed my parents. He marked me." His fingers skimmed his forehead, reminding them of the mark that had them all anxious. "I don't know if it's fate like they say, but… People like Neville are being hurt. They need someone to protect them. Voldemort and Dumbledore, they chose me." Heero stared hard at his charge and saw no doubt in those solemn green eyes. "This is my fight, and I want to fight it with you."

"You bear no responsibility…" Wufei began, voice strident.

"No way! I'm not letting you…" Duo said just as angry.

That angry, frustrated look returned to Harry's face.

"Quiet!" Heero snapped. All three of them looked at him in surprise. More quietly, he asked Harry, "Are you certain of your choice?"

Harry looked at him, and Heero knew Harry understood what he was asking. Once Harry took this step, took on this responsibility, it would change him. It would be a weight that would never lift once he allowed it to settle on his shoulders. Pale but brave, Harry lifted his chin and answered with a firm, "Yes. I'm sure."

Heero flashed back to being thirteen and being introduced to his Gundam for the first time. He'd answered Dr. J in the exact same way. He looked at Duo and at Wufei. They weren't happy, but he could see the same memory reflected in their eyes, as well. They had also said yes to the great responsibility Harry was now accepting. How could they not support Harry when they had made the same choice?

Heero stood and went down on his knees in front of his charge, putting them at eye level. He braced himself on the sofa by placing a hand on either side of Harry's legs. "I will not stop you, but you must agree to three conditions." He leaned forward, trying to impress on the youth how serious he was.

"What?" Harry asked, chin still raised.

"You will promise me that you will never act alone. You will always keep us informed of any concerns or plans you are making. You will never hide anything from us because you think we will disapprove. In return, I will promise that we will not forbid you from taking action unless we have solid logistical reasons."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I promise. I'll tell you guys what I'm thinking, and I won't act alone."

"Second condition. You will never allow yourself to believe sacrificing your life is the only answer." Heero ignored the pointed looks coming from his brother pilots. He had twice sacrificed himself in the war, and it had been only by the barest of margins that he'd survived. "There is _always_ a better way."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. He was also remembering the quietly recounted stories of Heero's suicide runs and near-death experiences. "Death is never the answer. I know that."

"Good." Heero stared hard into his green eyes. "The third condition is that you promise to come to us when it gets to be too much. You will never be weak in our eyes, Harry. We are here to help you. You must never run away from us like you did today. You put yourself in danger."

"I won't do it again," Harry promised, ducking his head. "I wasn't thinking."

"If you want to be a part of this war, then you will have to think. All the time." Heero leaned forward, trying to impress upon the teen how important this was. "It will be hard and unfair, but you have to be mature if you choose this path."

Harry nodded and threw his arms around Heero's neck in a quick hug before pulling away again. "I will. I promise. I'll be more careful and think about the consequence of my actions."

Heero smiled. "Good. Then we agree."

"I've got one!" Duo interrupted. "Remember that if you get hurt, Harry, I'm going to be pissed as hell and looking for revenge!"

Heero couldn't stop a small smile as Harry rolled his eyes, though everyone in the room knew the braided pilot was dead serious.

Duo wrapped his arms around Harry, practically pulling the boy into his lap. "I'm proud of you, kid," he said with warm affection. "When'd you start growing up, huh? I don't think that should be allowed."

Wufei ran a hand through his hair, tugging out the rubber band. The ink black strands fell around his face in a perfectly straight sheet as he stood. "We shall wait for the others to return before viewing the memories. For now, we should see to dinner."

Harry wiggled out of Duo's hold and bowed respectfully to his teacher.

Wufei pressed his hands together and bowed back, offering respect in return. When he straightened, he offered his hand. "Come, pupil. Let's check to make sure Black's soup is edible."

Harry accepted the hand happily. "Okay."

Heero watched them go before turning his attention to his lover. Duo's smile fell from his face as his carefully constructed mask crumbled. His lavender eyes filled with angry tears as his fist clenched around his long braid. Heero moved to sit next to him and pulled the brunet into his arms.

"I hate this so much," Duo rasped. He pressed his face against Heero's chest, his whole body shaking with repressed anger. "The world was supposed to be peaceful. That's what we sacrificed so much for. So why does Harry have to go through this? What was the point of our fighting if we can't even keep Harry safe? I can't watch him die again!"

"No." Heero grasped Duo's chin and forced his face up. "Harry will not die, and he will not be us. He will never have to fall as far as we did because he is not alone. We will always stand beside him. We fought our war and we won, Duo. We won, and we will win again."

Duo's hand slid into Heero's wild, thick hair and pulled his head down hard in a brutal kiss. Heero growled in the back of his throat and sucked at his lover's mouth, giving him the reassurance he needed. They were alive, and they weren't helpless. Hearths thumping, body temperature rising, they kissed and bit at each other's lips, tongues battling, for several long minutes until they were both gasping for air.

"I can't lose Harry," Duo whispered, forehead resting against Heero's sternum.

"You won't," Heero promised once again.

Duo nodded and they lapsed into silence.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** This story hasn't been abandoned, but any ideas or thoughts as to the future of this fic would be appreciated to help feed the muse. What scenes are you looking forward to most? What kind of scenes would you like to see more of? Please let me know, and thanks so much for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster.


	25. Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

Trowa waited until Black Apparated them outside of the Leaky Cauldron to comfort Quatre. Stepping close, he gently pushed his husband against the brick wall. Quatre gasped, clearly surprised, but then he was melting into Trowa's mouth and pulling him closer. Sheltered by the alley's shadows, they kissed slowly; their bodies flush against each other as Trowa stroked his hand soothingly through the soft golden locks and down Quatre's sensitive sides.

"Merlin's beard!"

The cry was so shocked that Trowa pulled away from his love. He looked to see Black standing a few feet away wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open. He glanced back at Quatre to see the blond leaning against the wall, his head tilted back where it rested against the bricks. His hair was mussed attractively, his fair cheeks flushed with arousal, and a satisfied smirk curling his lips.

"Something wrong, Mr. Black?" Quatre asked, arching a brow. He finally pushed off the wall and idly straightened his clothes.

"You… you're…" Black clearly struggled to find words.

Trowa frowned and turned his attention to Quatre. "Are you okay?" The question was asking many things. Was Quatre upset about the meeting with Dumbledore? Was he truly ready for the meeting with Malfoy? Was it a problem they had kissed in front of the wizard? He only now recalled Dumbledore's warning that homosexual relationships weren't well received in the Wizarding world.

Quatre's smirk softened into a true smile filled with affection. He lifted his hand to briefly caress Trowa's cheek and tug at his chin-length bangs. "I'm better now. Thank you."

"But…!" Black sputtered.

Quatre's expression hardened as his blue eyes pinned their ally in place. "I care not for your opinion, Black, but I assure you it is perfectly natural to be comforted by a kiss from my husband."

"_Husband_…" Black gasped, still clearly shocked. Trowa could see white all around his irises.

"Judging by your reaction…" Quatre slowly closed the distance between them, each step deliberate. "I must assume that it's not only Wizarding technology that is stuck in the Dark Ages. Trowa and I will keep that in mind while in public, but I suggest, if you wish to form a close relationship with our group, that you evolve your views regarding love quickly."

Trowa remained where he was as Quatre stared the wizard down. Black couldn't hold his gaze and quickly morphed into a dog. It saddened him to see tension in the animal's frame that hadn't been there before. The scruffy dog walked stiffly across the street and sat with his back toward them, only leaving one ear canted in their direction.

"I'm truly getting sick of this place," Quatre whispered.

Trowa stepped up beside him and squeezed his hand to remind him he wasn't alone.

Quatre turned to lean his head against Trowa's shoulder for the length of a deep breath before he straightened once more and strode across the street. Trowa admired the confidence in his husband's stride and in the set of his shoulders. Quatre was truly remarkable; his ability to project strength while exhausted and stressed never ceased to impress Trowa. Shaking himself, he quickly followed the retreating pair. He had a job to do.

Diagon Alley was still busy even though they were quickly approaching dusk. Trowa kept his eyes moving, senses alert for any form of attack. The weight of his guns and knives was comforting. He kept seeing Harry disappear right in front of them that morning in the pub. He wasn't about to fail a second time. Anyone within line of sight could potentially be a threat, and Trowa treated them that way.

Their first stop wasn't Malfoy's law firm. Instead, Quatre led them down a side street to a high-end robe shop. Black remained outside. Trowa shook his head slightly and took up a position on the inside where he could see the whole of the interior. Quatre gave a charming smile and politely requested immediate assistance. A mere thirty minutes later, they left the shop nearly fifteen hundred galleons lighter, which amounted to about ten thousand Euros or six thousand space Credits.

Trowa had to admit Quatre looked amazing. The soft light of sunset made Quatre's golden hair look glossy and luxurious, and his peach-colored skin looked radiant and unblemished. His large blue eyes were enhanced magnificently by the royal blue robe he wore. It hugged his torso, showing off his lean build. The high collar framed his long, elegant neck and folded out over each shoulder like the petals of some exotic flower. The robe was cut so that it fell in a deep V down to Quatre's midsection. Black embroidery decorated the hems, the design of which complemented the intricate black lace decorating the white vest and the black silk shirt Quatre wore underneath.

The robe flared open around Quatre's lean legs as they walked, and Trowa caught sight of pristine white pants that were slightly baggy around the thigh and skintight around the calves. They were tucked into a pair of black leather ankle boots with three inch heels that put him an inch and a half taller than Trowa. A flash of silver drew his eyes to a beautiful broach that rested at the base of Quatre's throat. It was a delicate lace work of platinum around a roughly cut yet brilliant sapphire only a shade darker than Quatre's eyes and nearly the same color of his robe.

Even after four years of being married to a multibillionaire, it still amused Trowa how much money and effort the people in Quatre's circles put into their image. It was a good thing Duo wasn't here. The braided pilot would have likely pushed Quatre over the edge with some biting jokes, and Trowa had a strong suspicion that Quatre had had enough of Duo's hyperactivity for one day.

Now dressed appropriately, the sky blushing a soft pink and dusky purple, they made their way toward their destination. The law firm was down a side street near Gringotts, and it rivaled the bank in elegance and decadence if not size.

Enormous glass lanterns spilled golden light over the street and illuminated elegant, pink marble steps. The front door was iron banded oak, bracketed by two white marble pillars that had carvings of hundreds of birds of prey. The artwork was so detailed that Trowa suspected they were real, magicked somehow into the marble. The suspicion made his adrenaline spike. He barely tolerated the idea of animals caged and kept. Killed for art's sake crossed the line.

The door opened onto a lobby decked out in gold and silver, crystal chandeliers, dark leather couches, and more marble. A wooden secretary's desk was positioned along the far wall to the left, behind which sat a discretely placed small wooden door. Sitting casually behind the massive thing, a grey-haired witch sat in a red leather office chair. A leather-bound appointment book lay directly in front of her, along with quills, ink pots, and a massive crystal ball made of onyx. Set in the same wall to the right was an ornate double door made of black wood with large golden handles. Both doors were shut.

The secretary's cool hazel eyes regarded Quatre, unimpressed as the blond positioned himself before her. "May I help you?"

Trowa stood behind and to the right of his charge, fully in bodyguard mode, and regarded her just as coolly. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Black mirror his position on Quatre's left and spared half a second to feel relieved that the wizard wasn't allowing his emotions to influence his performance.

"Lucius Malfoy, please," Quatre requested, gloved hands linked loosely at the small of his back.

"Do you have an appointment, Mr. …?" She let her sentence trail off, waiting for a name. Her tone and manner told them she didn't expect to be impressed.

Quatre smiled sweetly and tilted his chin down a fraction. "Inform your employer that Monsieur Winner is here to see him. I do not have an appointment, but, I recommend, madam, that you let Mr. Malfoy decide what to do with me. If you should dismiss me like some commoner, I will walk away with a very strong enmity toward your employer. I am certain Mr. Malfoy will not enjoy the experience, and you will likely not enjoy what happens when he blames you for his misfortune."

By this point, the woman had lost her superior expression. The longer Quatre talked in his most cultured accent, the more her eyes widened. When he finally came to a stop, she swallowed hard and reached toward the onyx ball sitting on her desk. "If you could wait over there a moment, sir," she practically begged.

Quatre inclined his head deep enough to dip his shoulders slightly forward, a gesture of respect. "Merci beaucoup. I applaud your judgment, mademoiselle." With a final sweet smile, he spun and stalked over to one of the couches.

Black followed and settled at Quatre's feet while Trowa moved behind his charge, eyes constantly scanning the room. He took note of the secretary's quickly moving lips as she gazed into the crystal ball. From this distance, her words should have easily been overheard, but Trowa could hear nothing and attributed it to magic. He checked his charge. If he didn't know better, he'd think Quatre was taking no notice of his surroundings. He stared straight ahead, expression relaxed and serene as he waited. It was a feint, of course. Quatre was just as aware of the room as Trowa.

Without use of a watch or clock, Quatre stood exactly ten minutes after he'd sat down. He straightened his gloves, gave a distracted nod toward the secretary, and moved toward the doors at a steady pace. Black trotted at his heels, tongue lolling with amusement. Trowa followed, keeping his eyes on the woman as she quickly got to her feet. She looked desperate.

"Mr. Winner, please! It will only be a moment more."

Quatre allowed her words to stop him. He turned to face her, expression cold. He stood there, blocking the doorway for a long moment. Trowa could see the shine on the woman's face as she began to sweat. Finally, Quatre spoke. "How much longer, madam? My time is precious."

The secretary came out from behind the desk and bowed. "Please, have a seat, sir. Would you like a glass of wine as you wait? I assure you it is of the best quality."

Quatre sneered. "If it is anything like the service, then I doubt it. You English know nothing of true wine." However, he did move further into the lobby. "How much longer am I expected to wait?"

"Lord Malfoy is currently at the Ministry of Magic, but he is due to arrive shortly." She bowed again. "Are you certain I can't provide you with refreshments?"

Quatre gave a quiet sigh before retaking his seat. "Water, no ice, and a fresh lemon," he ordered.

The woman smiled and hurried through the discrete door behind her desk. She returned twenty seconds later with a silver tray. On it rested Quatre's drink.

With graceful movements, Quatre removed his gloves, folded them in his lap, and took the drink, though he did not sip from it. Trowa relaxed a fraction. Normally he trusted Quatre to be able to sense poisons and the intentions of the people around him, but with magic involved they couldn't take anything for granted. Not even an innocent glass of water.

Quatre gave her another smile and the air became slightly charged. The blond had long ago learned to use his gift to his advantage. When he pushed out instead of taking in, his magic could set people at ease and made them more trusting as it was doing now. "Tell me about Lord Malfoy," Quatre asked conversationally. "He came highly recommended, but I have not had the fortune of meeting him in person."

The secretary's shoulders relaxed and she gave a quiet laugh. "Oh, Lord Malfoy is all they say he is, I assure you."

Quatre listened attentively as the woman went on about Lord Malfoy and his greatness… Head of the Ancient and _Noble_ House of Malfoy (which explained the Lord part), married to a daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, strong ties to the Wizengamot, Hogwarts board member, close friends of the Minister, significant financial contributor to charities… She was saying more, but Trowa's attention was taken up by the main doors next to the secretary's desk that led into the interior of the building.

They opened seemingly by themselves, indicating magic of some sort, and despite being made of heavy, ornately carved wood, they swept open soundlessly. A man in his late thirties, with sharp features and a square jaw, took a single step into the room. He had long, blond hair that was on the whiter side compared to Quatre's yellow gold. He had a lean build and stood about six feet tall with boots on. The expensive looking black robe with emerald green lining, walking cane with a silver head fixture, and austere expression marked the man as wealthy. Even from this distance, Trowa could make out grey eyes that reminded him of a predatory wolf.

Those grey eyes evaluated Trowa before dropping down to examine the dog form of Black. Only then did he turn his attention to Quatre. The man's mask was too well crafted to see any emotion in his eyes or face. He seemed completely at ease and gave the impression of being equally in control of the room as he was of himself. He was King of his Kingdom. Quatre allowed the illusion that he was unaware of the man's presence, letting the man make the first move.

Trowa considered the situation. Shouting across the room to get their attention would be undignified and approaching them would put him as lower than Quatre. Sure enough the aristocrat avoided both those things, instead tapping his cane on the marble floor just loudly enough for the secretary to hear.

The secretary spun around with a mighty blush on her face that quickly paled to a sickly white. She gestured quickly for Quatre to join her as she strode toward the austere man. Trowa followed close as his charge stood and approached their target, Black trotting at his side like a well-trained guard dog. The woman gave a bow once they reached the blond aristocrat.

"Lord Malfoy, this is Mr. Winner. He is here to see you regarding urgent private business."

Malfoy never acknowledged her. Instead his cool gaze remained locked impassively on Quatre.

Quatre gave a neutral, closed-mouthed smile and inclined his head. "Good evening, Lord Malfoy. I am Quatre Raberba Winner. I have a business proposition for you."

"Let's take this to my office." Without waiting for a response, Malfoy turned and strode through the doorway.

Quatre followed, his fingers forming a subtle sign for Trowa to be on guard. Trowa's hands drifted closer to his guns, now on red alert. Clearly Quatre could sense a threat that Trowa couldn't. Black trotted on, oblivious but watchful.

They travelled down a long, wide hallway. There were many doors, but they were all closed. Trowa didn't trust his ears to warn them should a door open at his back. Not with magic thrown into the equation. Therefore he had to do a visual sweep every fifteen seconds. It drew attention, but there was no other choice.

"I notice your guard is quite on edge," Malfoy drawled conversationally as he held open the door to his office. An amused smirk softened his stony expression. "I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable."

Quatre passed the man without acknowledging the barb. He positioned himself dead center and turned slowly, taking in the extravagant décor. "I applaud your interior designer, Lord Malfoy. It's very impressive."

Trowa stopped just inside and took a step to the right, positioning himself just beside the door. The office was large; a bar stood to the left and a wall of glass to the right. The view portrayed London from a vantage impossible considering they hadn't gone up any stairs, and yet they seemed to be at least a dozen stories high. It threw Trowa's interior compass off drastically. Stomach tightening, he took in the massive black desk, three couches, and several low tables scattered around the oval room. There didn't seem to be any other entrances beside the door they'd entered from, and there were no other people present. He noted Black positioning himself at Quatre's feet and approved.

"Thank you, Mr. Winner." Malfoy moved to the bar. A wave of his wand and two tumblers obediently floated from the glass cupboards and settled gently on the bar top. A decanter of amber liquor also rose and filled the glasses to the halfway mark. "Would you care for a drink?"

"That would be lovely." Quatre sat on a couch facing his host. He let one arm run along the back as he crossed his legs comfortably, the massive window at his back.

Trowa disapproved, thinking of snipers, but he made no move to communicate with his charge. Quatre undoubtedly had his empathy wide open and would be aware of his emotions as well as Malfoy's. Quatre would have sensed his unease, and he had chosen to ignore it.

Malfoy approached with a glass of whisky in each hand. The man's wand had disappeared, likely up his sleeve. "I must confess to being curious, Mr. Winner. I am not unfamiliar with your name. I intend no offense, but I assumed you were a Muggle."

Quatre took the drink and Malfoy moved to sit across from him on the opposing couch. A low coffee table separated them. He gave a slow smile, this time showing a hint of teeth. "That is what I want the Muggles to believe." He sipped the drink, much to Trowa's dismay. "May I inquire how you came across my name if you've kept yourself strictly to Wizarding circles?"

Malfoy, having never sipped his drink much to Trowa's further dismay, set it aside and regarded Quatre soberly. "I make it my business to know things. I don't, however, know why you are here. What brings you to my office, Mr. Winner?"

"I want you to champion my suit against one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Quatre let his smile sharpen, revealing a hint of his dangerous side. He also set aside his drink. "For one million galleons."

Malfoy hadn't let his expression reveal any reaction, but Trowa had to assume by the glint in Quatre's eye that the wizard hadn't guarded his emotions as successfully. "Interesting," Malfoy said blandly. He reached for his drink and took a sip this time. "What is your complaint against him?"

"He sent his minions to attack me for some unknown reason. My good friend, a Squib high-placed in the Muggle military, as well as my bodyguard, also a Squib, were with me when I was attacked. All three of us suffered injury and attempts at memory adjustment. The attackers were a diverse group, in age as well as social status. The only thing they have in common is Albus Dumbledore, and my sources have confirmed they have all acted as agents of Dumbledore in the past. I have no doubt he is the source of the unprovoked attack. It is about time that he is held responsible for his actions."

"Interesting." Malfoy's fingers tapped at his knee as he stared unblinking. "And yourself, sir? Are you also a Squib? Or perhaps a Muggleborn?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed and his expression tightened forbiddingly. In a quiet, tension-filled whisper, he spoke. "Pardon me?"

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I am not aware of a Winner Wizarding family."

"I am not here to be interviewed, Malfoy. I am here to hire you." Quatre stood and Malfoy tensed, his right hand holding his wand once more. Trowa palmed a gun. "But if it is a magical display you want, then I'd be happy to oblige."

A graceful flick of his hand and Quatre had his wand. The tip slowly began to glow a sullen red. Black cowered, a whimper rising in his throat. Trowa remained where he was. The cast of Black's ears showed the dog wasn't truly afraid. He was merely hamming it up to further impress Malfoy.

As a ribbon of red and yellow fire spun out from Quatre's wand like a streamer, Trowa's held his breath. It was beautiful, but it was also dangerous. The fire came too close to the couch and coffee table. Both began to scorch and blacken, and Trowa tensed in preparation to get his charge away to safety. A quick glance at Malfoy revealed the aristocrat was literally sweating.

"Is this enough or do you want more?" Quatre questioned softly, eyes seeming to glow. Trowa wasn't sure if it was because of the reflection of the fire or if it was something internal. He looked completely at ease, invigorated even. Clearly the display wasn't costing him in energy.

"I am satisfied." Malfoy stood and a wave of his wand had water sprouting to put out the flame. Quatre allowed it. Another wave dried the table and floor. "I believe we can do business. That is, if you can afford my personal attention."

"Money is no matter, I assure you," Quatre said with a wry smile. "I like to win, and I can afford the best."

Malfoy was clearly pleased by the compliment. "Come. I will need a detailed telling of the event, as well as an accounting of the injuries you suffered and the cost of treatment." He strode to his massive desk. He took a seat and prepared a piece of parchment and his quill.

Quatre followed him and took the seat across from the wizard. Trowa maintained his position while Black moved to sit beside Quatre's chair. As his charge began to spin his story and Malfoy diligently recorded his words, Trowa relaxed a bit and counted the minutes until they could depart.

xXxXxXx

Wufei rolled his eyes as they all sat down to have soup. Duo was currently being his annoying self, making absurd comments and encouraging Harry to act frivolously. He was aware that such levity was crucial to the mental health of the group, especially for Harry who was still a child, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the brunet when he was at his most boisterous.

"We can turn Trowa into a big cat and get him to do amazing tricks! I bet Cathy would be thrilled," Duo exclaimed, chortling.

"I bet there really is a spell that turns people into frogs!" Harry said with a laugh.

It was simply amazing how fast and how much Duo could eat while simultaneously talking non-stop. It was a magic all Duo's own, and it maddened him at almost every meal they took together despite the years they had lived together. Wufei was raised in a culture where conversation was quiet and sparse during meals, and he purposefully tuned the braided pilot's antics out and focused on Heero.

Sitting across from Heero and next to Harry, Wufei had the perfect opportunity to scrutinize Heero without drawing undue attention, though it didn't go unnoticed by the subject at hand. Cobalt blue eyes shifted to meet his own. Heero held his gaze without qualm, causing Wufei to frown and drop his eyes to his soup.

"Oh! We can turn Une into an old crow so she can go undercover!"

"We can turn the guards who stand by her door into dragons or something!"

Wufei's hand tightened around his spoon, though he was careful to keep his anger clear from his expression. Why had Heero so quickly given way before Harry's unreasonable demand? Harry was getting older, yes. He was thirteen, soon to be fourteen. He was much stronger than the damaged eight-year-old who'd come into their care. He was intelligent, resilient, and possessed a noble spirit, but Harry was still fragile in many ways. Yet Heero had supported Harry's demand to actively participate in the war! It was baffling. They were all protective of Harry, Heero the most. So why? It didn't make sense.

Loud, frantic knocking came at the door. Silence descended on the group as all four of them looked toward the hallway. It couldn't be Quatre and Trowa, they wouldn't knock. Neither would Black.

"I thought Black said no one could find the house," Duo questioned, voicing what was on everyone's mind. Heero jumped to his feet and practically ran for the front door. Duo was quick on his heels. Both of them had guns in hand.

Wufei caught Harry's arm when the teen tried to follow his guardians. "Upstairs," he ordered, moving Harry down the hallway and giving him a gentle push toward the stairs.

The teen obeyed, running to the second floor. He stopped at the top and crouched down. Wufei frowned, but he didn't have time to order him into a bedroom. Heero was opening the front door. Duo stood a few feet behind his lover, in the doorway of the sitting room, gun aimed chest high. Wufei let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword as he took up a guard position at the base of the stairs.

A familiar face appeared out of the dusk. Heero slammed the door shut behind their visitor. Neither he nor Duo relaxed their stance. Wufei turned his attention to the unwelcome wizard. Remus Lupin stood with his hands up and his chest heaving, as if he'd run here over a long distance. His wavy, dirty blond hair was in disarray and his eyes were wide with something akin to shock.

"Is it true? Is Sirius Black here? You think he's innocent?"

The questions came tumbling out of the wizard's mouth almost too fast to understand. He made to take a step forward, his arms reaching for Heero, only to freeze as Heero whipped his gun up and aimed at the man's throat.

"Please…" Lupin staggered back, his arms and shoulders dropping as his back hit the wall. "You don't understand. I knew Sirius. He was my best friend, a brother!" Something dark passed over his expression. "Until he killed James and Lily." Lupin took a deep breath, pushing the darkness away. "Please. You can't trust him. I don't know what he told you, but…"

Heero lowered his weapon, satisfied that Duo and Wufei could cover him. He never took his eyes off the desperate man. "Sirius Black is our business. How did you hear about it?"

Lupin kept his eyes lowered as he spoke slowly, voice thick. "Dumbledore… He got a report from the Minister. Fudge said the Muggle government admitted that they had Sirius and that he claimed to be innocent!" Amber eyes flashed up briefly to look at Heero before sinking to the floor again. "I thought… He might be here… I should have guessed…" A strained laugh. "I should have guessed you'd be here… Harry, he'd want to be close to Harry."

Even from the distance of the stairs, Wufei could see the torment in the man's amber eyes. Lupin swallowed loudly, a strange sound rising from his throat. It was almost like the whine of a dog. Wufei shot Duo a glance and saw the braided pilot was frowning as well.

"Please! I need the truth. Why do you believe he's innocent?"

Heero never lowered his gun, and he questioned in a cold monotone. "How did you find this house?"

Lupin gave a frustrated growl. His arms came up to hug his torso, as if he had to physically hold himself in place. "I was allowed into the secret of the house during the last war. I never thought to come back. Not after…" The wizard shook his head violently before pinning Heero with a pleading look. "I need to talk to him! I need to understand!"

Heero stood unmoved by the heartfelt plea and by the inhuman sounds the man was making. "Black is not here at the moment. Secure a hotel room. I'll have him contact you as soon as possible."

"I have to see him!" Lupin screamed. His arm flashed out in a backhanded slap, his eyes flashing gold.

Heero ducked it, dove forward, and slammed his fist brutally into the man's jaw. Wufei watched, impassive, as Lupin dropped bonelessly to the floor. Duo whistled. Heero was incredibly strong. A hit like that, without Heero holding back, could easily snap someone's neck. Lupin was lucky to be alive.

"What do we do with him?" Duo asked, coming up to stand at Heero's side as the stoic pilot stared down at his victim.

Wufei looked up to see Harry already halfway down the stairs. He shot the boy a dark glare freezing him in place. "He's unconscious," Harry protested.

An agonized scream tore through the air.

Wufei spun, sword drawn. Lupin was convulsing on the floor. Heero flung his arm across Duo's chest, using it to push the brunet back from the afflicted man. They both retreated to the sitting room doorway as Lupin's cries became shrieks. Wufei watched in horror as the man's body seemed to melt. Bones snapped; skin stretched grotesquely. The wizard was howling now, gaining volume. His clothes began to shred. Fur began to sprout as Lupin's skull deformed into something monstrous.

"Holy hell!" Duo yelled.

Heero shoved his lover back just as the monster leapt, still howling. Wufei ran forward, his heart hammering in his chest. He watched with adrenaline fueled clarity as Heero went down under the slobbering, snarling beast. There was the bang of three muffled gunshots; Heero was still fighting. Wufei leapt into the air and swung his sword down in an impaling strike.

Feral golden eyes snapped around. A maul of sharp teeth strung with saliva ropes opened and snapped closed around his katana before it could pierce the monster's hide. Wufei crashed into the beast, only to be dragged off as it flung his head to the side and released the blade. He hit the ground rolling and came to his feet before the front door. His sword was still whole, but there was a long crack down the middle. The tip was close to breaking off.

Blood-speckled foam dripped from the thing's muzzel. Its growl was so loud it vibrated Wufei's chest like one of Duo's subwoofers. Heero was on his feet across from Wufei, the beast between them. Blood coated Heero's left arm and soaked his shirt at the shoulder and down his side. His pants at the left thigh were equally dark with blood. Wufei could only hope most of it belonged to the creature.

The monster whipped his head around to snarl at Wufei before lunging for his throat. Wufei slashed a deadly crescent in front of him as he dove to the side. The monster howled, heavy body slamming into the front door and shaking the walls. Wufei flipped backward, landing beside Heero and removing himself from their path.

Two guns went off with deafening force. The monster jerked and spasmed as the bullets pierced his torso. The head shots encountered massive arms that the beast had crossed protectively in front of its face. The thing howled, but there wasn't enough blood. He hadn't suffered a mortal wound.

The beast launched itself across the hallway. Wide, clawed hands reached for them as yellow, murderous eyes promised death. Wufei jumped backward toward the stairs. Duo dove to the right, still firing until his gun clicked empty. But Heero stood like a fool. He knocked aside one clawed hand, allowed the second to latch onto his right shoulder, and delivered a brutal uppercut with the strength of his thighs propelling the full power of his arm upward.

The deadweight of the monster fell on Heero and they went sliding halfway to the kitchen. Duo and Wufei descended on the pair, but before they could try to roll the beast off, the creature went slamming against the wall. Wufei looked up to see Harry standing halfway down the stairs, his hand outstretched. Heero's gasp drew Wufei's attention.

Duo knelt beside his downed lover, hands clenched on Heero's wounds, trying to stem the bleeding. Dread speared through Wufei's chest, making him feel cold. Heero's dark brown hair stood in messy disarray. Blood spattered his too-pale cheeks and one gently slanting eye was starting to swell shut.

"Heero!" Harry cried as the boy came running downstairs to his fallen guardian.

Wufei gently moved the teen aside as he knelt. "Duo, the first aid kit."

Duo turned on his knees, gun raised and pointed at the creature's skull. Before he could pull the trigger, Heero grabbed a hold of Duo's long braid and pulled. Duo went down on hands and knees with a snarl.

"_Kit_," Heero repeated the order. He stared Duo down until the braided pilot looked away, cussing up a storm. He got to his feet and sprinted up the stairs.

Heero lay perfectly still as Wufei tore his shirt off his chest. Harry whimpered at the sight of the terrible wounds on both shoulders and down Heero's left side.

"I'm fine," Heero said quietly, looking up at Harry. "Secure the target."

Harry slowly stepped away, tears soaking his face. With a grimace, the teen reached his hand forward and closed his fist as if on an invisible leash. The unconscious monster was then dragged behind him as he pulled the creature into the kitchen. He left a trail of blood in his wake, and Wufei took vindictive pleasure at the sight.

Almost reluctantly, he turned his attention back to Heero's injures. He used the shirt for a makeshift bandage and pressed it to Heero's left side. However, his eyes were on his friend's right shoulder. The vicious claws had punctured through the flesh all around the ball joint and had practically severed the arm. The wounds were in places that made it difficult to staunch the bleeding. Wufei bit his lip hard. It was a fatal wound. Already a small puddle of blood was forming around Heero's body.

Duo dropped down beside him, out of breath. He shoved the large first-aid kit open and grabbed some bandages. "You stupid son of a bitch," the braided pilot hissed. "What were you thinking? Will you ever give up that sacrificial bullshit, you idiot?" Without being ordered, Duo pressed the bandages to the slashes in Heero's side and the claw mark on his shoulder over the left pectoral.

Encouraged by Duo's fire, Wufei ran his hands over the horrific claw punctures in Heero's right shoulder. "Harry, I need towels! Hurry!"

The teen appeared from the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. There came the sound of hinges bending, and Wufei knew those doors wouldn't open without serious force or Harry's power. Then the teen was running past them and up the stairs, his braid flying behind him like a streamer. Duo was leaning hard on Heero's side and thigh with the pressure bandages. He was cussing under his breath. His bangs fell into his eyes, hiding them from view, but Wufei knew the brunet was terrified.

Duo still halfway believed in the Death curse he thought was haunting him. Everyone close to him died, sooner or later. In this case, his fears might be proven true. Heero was losing too much blood. Chest tightening, Wufei looked up as Harry came running back with the requested towels. The teen took one look at Wufei's face and paled. He quickly looked away, furious that he'd let something show on his face.

"Heero! You're going to be fine!" Harry practically sobbed as he dropped to his knees beside Duo. The boy grabbed Heero's left hand tightly between his fists. "Heero!"

Heero opened pain-clouded blue eyes and gave a smile. No words had to be spoken. His love and devotion were clear. Wufei ducked his head as Harry sucked in a wet, tearful breath and Duo fell ominously silent.

The front door slammed open. Wufei jumped to his feet, sword raised, while Harry spun around on his knees, Duo's gun aimed down the hallway. Duo hadn't moved. His sole attention was on his lover.

Fortunately, it was only Quatre returning with the others. Black ran forward, blue eyes wide. He almost slipped in the blood, but he caught himself. He flung himself forward onto his knees beside Heero. Harry eyed the man warily, but he didn't shove the wizard away. Instead he turned his attention back to Heero, holding his hand and whispering something softly.

Wufei re-sheathed his sword and met Quatre's eyes. The blond's face was bone-white as he took in the massive amount of blood around Heero's body. Trowa grabbed his husband's shoulder, devastation on his face. They too knew Heero's wounds were fatal.

"Kreacher!"

Wufei jumped and looked down to see Black aiming his wand at Heero's wounds and chanting in a bastardized Latin. Wufei took a step forward to stop him, but Quatre caught his arm. Wufei let himself be stayed.

The disgusting elf appeared with a crack.

"I need the potion kit! Now!" Black snapped before returning to his chant. When the elf returned, he ordered the elf to leave it and return to his cupboard. Harry flinched, but he said nothing. Black didn't notice, his attention on Duo. "Open the kit. Give him the Blood-Replenisher. It's red."

Duo tore his hands from his lover and practically threw open the box. "You better save him, Black…" he threatened darkly.

Black shot him a cold look, his chant never wavering.

"It's going to be okay, Heero. Like magic," Harry was saying softly. He was against the wall, practically hugging Heero's head as he held it still for Duo to pour the thick fluid inside. "Swallow it, Heero. Please."

"Drink it, you stubborn bastard," Duo rasped. Wufei could see tears falling down his cheeks.

"The yellow one next. The Muscle-Knitter," Black ordered.

Wufei stared at the wizard in surprise. The man had displayed a submissive temperament so far. They'd seen flashes of anger, but Black had always subsided. This confident, take-charge attitude was shocking.

"What did this?" Quatre asked. He stood tense, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Some unholy beast. It's secured in the kitchen," Wufei answered. Then his attention was taken by the miracle happening before him.

Everyone fell silent; the group held their breath as one. The terrible wound nearly severing Heero's right arm began to heal right before their eyes. Muscle and skin grew at a rapid rate, and in less than a minute his arm was whole once more.

Black sat back on his heels. Sweat dampened his face, but he looked triumphant. "He'll need a lot of sleep and food, and I'll need to check on him to make sure the spells finish their job, but I think he'll be okay."

Duo practically tackled the man in a hug. "Thank you! Oh, god, thank you!" Black blushed and awkwardly hugged Duo back. Fortunately for him, Duo sprang away and returned to fussing over his lover.

Harry smiled beatifically at the wizard. He looked up into Black's face with shining gratitude. "Thank you, Sirius," the teen whispered before falling against Duo's side, crying softly. Duo hugged him close, in tears himself.

"I'll carry him," Trowa offered. He squeezed Quatre's shoulder and stepped forward. Heero was no light-weight, despite his appearance, but a spell from Black lightened him enough that Trowa could easily scoop him up into his arms. Duo and Harry followed at his heels.

"What happened?" Black asked as he climbed to his feet. There were red stains on his jeans from where he'd knelt in Heero's blood. "Kreacher! Clean this up!"

The elf appeared and began to magic away the mess one section at a time. It's evil, bulbous eyes glared up at them as he muttered insanely to himself.

Wufei shot a venomous glare toward the kitchen. "Lupin…" He didn't get out any more than that before Black gave a cry and ran toward the kitchen. The doors blew open before he could touch them and he disappeared into the room.

Wufei shared a disbelieving glance with Quatre before following.

Black was crouched by the monster's head, muttering in Latin. The monster was breathing heavily, each breath a wet rattle. Blood oozed from the many bullet wounds and out of the creature's mouth and nose. However, as they watched Black work, the creature began to heal, albeit much slower than Heero had. The wizard caught sight of them and looked up with frantic blue eyes.

"I need the potions!"

"Are you mad?" Wufei snarled. "That thing tried to kill us!"

"He couldn't help it!" Black snarled back. He leapt to his feet and Wufei took a startled step back. Angry power surged around the wizard's form. The room seemed suddenly darker. "I've put up with a lot of shit from you guys. I've done everything you've asked of me and more! If you don't help me now, you're on your own! You hear me?"

Wufei grabbed the hilt of his katana, but Quatre put a hand on his arm.

"You're right, Sirius. We've been hard on you, and we are grateful for your assistance. However, I worry about what will happen if you heal this creature and it attacks us again," the blond explained diplomatically.

Black ran a hand through his wild hair impatiently. "Lock me in here with him. We'll be fine until the sun rises and he returns to human form."

Quatre nodded and tugged Wufei out of the room. "Very well. I'll get the potions."

"What are you doing?" Wufei demanded once they were back in the hallway.

"There is no reason not to trust his judgment." Quatre grabbed the box of potions. "He is our ally and we owe him support."

Wufei shook his head, letting the blond play nursemaid to the crazy wizard and the monster. He turned and jogged up the stairs. Trowa was just coming out of the bedroom. Wufei looked past him to see Duo on one side of Heero and Harry on the other while Heero lay unconscious. "How is he?"

"His heart rate is good," Trowa answered. "So is his color and temperature." He looked back into the room. "He's unresponsive, even to pain stimuli, but I assume that is normal. Black said he'd need a lot of sleep."

Wufei nodded. "Quatre's downstairs helping Black heal the monster," he informed his friend.

Trowa's eyes narrowed and he hurried downstairs after his wayward husband.

Still amped up, Wufei marched into the bathroom and yanked out some towels. He wetted half of them with warm water before returning to the bedroom. Duo looked up at him with haunted violet eyes. Harry mirrored him from Heero's other side. Wufei felt his anger drain away. He sat at the edge of the bed and wordlessly handed over the towels. Duo ducked his head and accepted them. Carefully he began to clean Heero of the blood and sweat coating his skin.

"Black assures us he will be fine," Wufei said, hoping to lift the heavy atmosphere. He dearly hoped the wizard wasn't wrong in his diagnosis. His heart still thumped faster than normal with reaction.

"He'll be fine," Duo said gruffly. The brunet didn't look up as he said it.

Harry scooted over so he was next to Wufei and leaned against him. "What happened?" he demanded angrily. "Why did Lupin do that?"

"Apparently Lupin has no control…" Wufei trailed off as everything fell into place.

"What?" Harry demanded. "What did you realize?" Duo had also stopped in his ministrations to look up at him.

"A werewolf. Lupin is a werewolf," he answered grimly. "According to ancient legend, on the night of the full moon, these victims transform into a beast against their will. They have no control and no memory of the events that happen while they are transformed."

"A werewolf," Harry repeated numbly. He looked down at Heero. "Do you think…?" Duo looked horrified.

Wufei shook his head. "I am uncertain. I believe the myth says you must be bitten to contract the disease. However, I am not sure of the accuracy of the myth."

They fell silent after that, just watching over Heero as he slept.

**Chapter end. **_Please review._

**A/N: ! : ****VOTE**** : ! **Well? What do you think? Does Heero have being a werewolf in his future?


	26. Coming to Terms

**A/N: ! ****VERY IMPORTANT**** !** I have extended this chapter, so if you read it when it was originally posted, **it has nearly doubled in length.** I'm sorry for the confusion, but the short chapter length wasn't working with the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy the additions!

**Coming to Terms**

Harry listened to the shouting downstairs with half an ear, the majority of his attention focused on Heero. His brother lay utterly still in the middle of the bed while Harry sat next to him, leaning against the headboard. Reaching out, he softly stroked the back of his knuckles down Heero's pale cheek, obsessively watching the slow rise and fall of Heero's chest. Harry couldn't get the image of his big brother bleeding to death out of his mind, and a hard rock of cold fear sat heavily in his stomach.

He was close to all his brothers. The loss of any one of them would have been catastrophic. But Heero was special to Harry. Heero had been the one to find him. He was the one who had chosen to keep Harry and brought him to the others. Heero was the one unshakable thing in Harry's life. He _never_ wavered. He'd made Harry his family, given Harry his name. It bound them together, closer than brothers, closer than father and son. It was unconditional and unbreakable.

_Except by death_, Harry had come to realize.

His brothers seemed invincible, immortal, especially Heero, and last night had opened his eyes. It had really hit home that his brothers were human, which meant they were vulnerable. Missions, accidents, assassination attempts; despite these, none of his brothers had ever been seriously hurt. The worst they'd been injured was during his kidnapping five years ago, when Heero had been drugged and tortured because of Vernon's involvement with terrorists. The fact they'd always come through every crisis, the fact they'd always recovered, had reinforced the idea that nothing could ever really hurt them.

_Heero lying limp. Blood pooling everywhere, soaking Heero's shirt and pants. Big cuts along shoulder and side. Arm half-severed. Heero's pale face as he lay dying._

Warm tears dripped onto Heero's cheek, and Harry lifted his hand to touch his face, surprised. He hadn't even realized he'd begun crying.

Heero's lashes fluttered open. Dark blue eyes locked on Harry and his brows dipped into a frown. "Harry." He reached up with the arm that he'd almost lost last night. The movement was stiff, but Harry saw no evidence that it pained Heero. The strong arm hooked around Harry's torso and pulled him down, and Harry pressed his face into Heero's side, clinging to his shirt.

"I'm okay," Heero promised, his voice deep and husky from sleep.

Harry pulled away enough so that he could look into Heero's eyes. "I love you, Heero. Please don't die."

Heero's hand cupped the back of Harry's head, his fingers tangling into Harry's unbound hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded, not quite satisfied, but he knew that was the best he was going to get. Wiping away his tears, he laid his head back on Heero's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Adequate. How are you?" Heero asked, gently rubbing Harry's back.

"Tired," Harry answered on a sigh. "But I'm okay." In fact, the tightness in his stomach had actually eased off a bit now that Heero had finally woken up.

The yelling peaked downstairs, punctuated by a thump. Someone, likely Duo, had probably punched a wall. Heero looked down at Harry expectantly. Harry dutifully informed him of what he knew.

"Apparently Lupin is a werewolf and changes every full moon. Last I heard he'd changed back into a human early this morning but was still unconscious due to the strain of the change and from being shot so many times. Sirius can't heal him completely like he did you because werewolves are resistant to magic. Fortunately, werewolves heal very rapidly, a perk of the disease, so Sirius is pretty sure he'll survive."

Heero tilted his head in the direction of the door. "The yelling?"

Harry's fingers toyed restlessly with the hem of Heero's shirt. A frown creased his features. "Sirius is threatening to leave us on our own and stop helping us if we hurt Lupin. Duo and Wufei want Lupin incarcerated for attempted murder. They insist he's a danger to himself and others and must be imprisoned. Quatre is on Sirius' side. He thinks Lupin would be helpful to our cause. He's a professional teacher, so he could help Quatre and me learn spells, and has already shown loyalty to me by contacting you against Dumbledore's wishes. Trowa hasn't stated his opinion yet."

"Help me sit up."

"You should rest," Harry argued, but he had already slipped his hands under Heero's shoulders. There was no use arguing when Heero gave a direct order.

Moving very slowly, Heero managed to scoot back and lean against the headboard. "What are your thoughts?"

Heero's quiet question ended on a dry cough, and Harry's eyes widened. "Sorry!" He scurried on hands and knees to the side of the bed and fetched a glass of cool water. He brought it back to Heero carefully and watched as his brother drank it all. "More?"

"No." Heero set the glass aside on the bed and caught Harry's eyes. "Your thoughts?"

Harry looked away. He stared at the door, listening to Duo's angry voice overlapping with Sirius'. He thought about Heero dying. He was furious that Lupin had almost killed someone so precious to him out of carelessness. But then he thought about his brothers not having any magic in a magical war. He thought about the enemy they were up against, who had murdered hundreds just to prevent Harry from leaving England. He thought about the excitement and pleasure Voldemort had felt at all the death and destruction, and he didn't want that joy to come from the deaths of his only family. More than anything he wanted Heero and the others to be safe.

"We need every wand we can get on our side," he finally said. "We can't afford to lose Sirius. He's a trustworthy ally, and Lupin could be useful."

Heero grasped his chin and turned Harry so they were facing each other. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Harry felt tears sting his eyes as he saw the pride and approval in Heero's gaze. Heero let him go and gave a wolfish smile. "I think we should put in our votes. Don't you?"

Harry grabbed Heero's arm as his brother swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You should stay in bed, Heero. You were hurt."

Heero, face perfectly composed if a little pale, lifted an eyebrow. "I know my limits."

Harry let him go with a sigh. Heero was clearly in mission mode. However, Harry did insist on standing close to Heero, an arm wrapped around his waist just in case Heero needed someone to subtly lean on. They took their time, walking slowly, taking each of the stairs carefully. As they drew closer to the kitchen, the yelling grew louder. They quickly began to make out the words.

"There's a potion called Wolfsbane. It'll give him back his mind during the change! He wouldn't be a threat to anyone!" Sirius yelled heatedly.

"Then why didn't he use it?" Duo hissed furiously.

"That makes him twice as responsible for last night," Wufei agreed, voice actually raised. "His carelessness with the lives of others is criminal!"

"With our supervision it will not be forgotten again," Quatre put forth, voice tight.

"He almost killed someone!" Duo yelled. "You gonna wait until a corpse lies at your feet before you take care of this?"

"You touch him and I'll show you just what magic can do," Sirius returned in a menacing growl.

Heero pushed open the door and Harry could see the kitchen had become a battle field with lines clearly drawn. Sirius and Quatre stood on one side of the kitchen table while Duo and Wufei stood across from them. Trowa stood against the wall between the two sides. His arms were crossed and his head was tilted down so that his bangs obscured his face. Duo and Wufei had to turn around to see Heero and Harry. Duo's shoulders loosened and the dark glint in his eyes shrank at the sight of his lover. Harry took this opportunity to speak.

"I think Lupin should stay. Sirius knows more about this world and his friend. If he says we can keep safe during the full moon, then I believe him. And Quatre's right that we need help during the war. We have to remember the bigger picture."

"I agree. Lupin stays," Heero voiced, never looking away from Duo.

"Harry…" Sirius' fierce look had melted into one of gratitude.

Harry wanted to tell him that he wasn't siding with Sirius because he liked him better. Keeping Lupin around was the better choice for the family, that was all. But Harry didn't know how to say all that without making everything worse.

Duo scowled at Sirius, fury rising in his expression. His fists clenched and his whole body went rigid as he turned his glare on his lover. "That monster almost killed you, Heero!"

"He was not in control of his actions," Heero countered. "Much like we were under the ZERO system. We will manage this disease and neutralize the threat. It will not happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again," Duo whispered. He stalked forward and Harry quickly moved out of the way.

Harry watched him march out of the house and slam the front door with a worried expression. He hated that Duo was so upset, and he looked to Wufei to see if he was just as mad, but Wufei was staring at Heero.

"Are you well?"

"I am healing. Food would be appreciated," Heero answered. He moved forward with Harry's help and sat carefully in a chair.

"I'll make breakfast," Quatre offered. He was clearly exhausted. His face was pale and his hands hung limply at his side. Harry was about to offer his help when Trowa beat him to it.

Trowa came off the wall and strode to his husband's side. "Go rest. I'll do it."

Quatre smiled up at him. "Thank you." On his way out he ruffled Harry's hair and touched Heero gently on the shoulder.

As Trowa turned to the stove and cabinets, Sirius came forward, eyeing Wufei suspiciously before approaching Heero. "Thanks for the support. Remus would never want to hurt you."

Heero said nothing, and Sirius began to fidget.

"Can I run a diagnostic?"

Heero nodded his permission and Sirius lifted his wand. Harry watched with great interest as Sirius traced patterns in the air with the wand tip and said a few strange words. Sirius tilted his head, clearly confused. Harry felt worry cut him up inside as he watched the wizard run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" he asked fearfully.

"He's almost fully healed. The muscles are still torn, but all the blood vessels, tendons, and ligaments are whole," Sirius answered, frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest. "He needs to be careful. The arm will be weak for a while, but he should be fine."

"That is a good thing," Wufei pointed out with a glare.

"Yes, but…" Sirius looked to Harry, and Harry could see he was hesitating to say things in front of him.

"Tell me," Heero ordered, voice firm. Harry flashed his brother a grateful look before returning his attention to the wizard.

Sirius met Heero's eyes. He seemed to deflate, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "I didn't really think I could save you, but you responded remarkably well to the healing spells and potions. I knew then you'd pull through, but even considering your quick response, you should still be sleeping. The damage, even with magic, should have taken at least three days to heal." His pale blue eyes glanced toward Wufei nervously. "And I should be seeing signs of lycanthropy in your system." When Wufei tensed, his hand dropping to his sword, Sirius quickly backed up and raised his hands in a sign for peace. "Not that Yuy would be a werewolf. He wasn't bitten! But such deep scratches should have passed on traces of the curse. Those traces should have manifested physically, like with sharper teeth, pointed ears, or hardened nails, but none of these have manifested in Yuy."

Harry looked at Heero carefully. Sirius was right. There didn't seem to be any physical difference. Heero's dark hair was as short and messy as always. His skin was lightly tanned, his ears perfectly round. His eyes were still slanted slightly from his Japanese heritage, the irises still a deep dark blue. He wore a tank top, which showed the healing scars on his shoulders. His arms were lean, his hands human. Harry reached forward and lifted Heero's lip. Even his teeth looked normal.

"It is possible that Heero's biology isn't compatible to the curse," Wufei mused.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, but he quickly fell silent under the intensity of Wufei's glare.

Harry knew Wufei was just protecting Heero's secret, but he wanted to make it clear that Sirius was a part of their team here until the war ended. A subtle nod from Heero gave him permission. "Heero's genetics were altered by scientists when he was a child. He's always been a little stronger than normal children, and he always healed fast, but the scientists increased these attributes. Heero's biology is now subtly different than an average human."

Sirius stared at Heero curiously, which was better than horror. Harry figured Sirius had no way of knowing just how horrible such things were since he'd been raised in the Wizarding world. He had no way to know what exactly such experiments likely entailed. Harry felt eyes on him and looked to find Wufei staring at him. There was no expression on his face, and Harry winced. He'd been going against Wufei for a few days now by insisting on being a part of the war, and then taking Sirius' side. Now he'd gone against his decision to keep Sirius ignorant of Heero's condition.

"Are you saying he's immune to the curse?" Sirius asked. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Probably not a full bite, but any lesser infections my immune system can likely overcome," Heero answered calmly.

Trowa broke the rising tension between Harry and Wufei by putting breakfast on the table.

Harry gratefully turned away from his brother and focused on the food. Heero equally devoted his attention to the meal. Wufei chose not to join them and instead left the kitchen without a word. Harry cringed, his stomach rolling. A voice inside his head was chanting non-stop, _"He's mad at me, I was bad, he won't love me anymore…" _But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't go begging for forgiveness. He'd made decisions, and he now had to stand by them proudly. Just as Wufei had taught him.

Still, the food tasted like ash in his mouth, and Harry had to force himself to eat. He got through half of his portion before he finally gave up. Trowa was watching him and gave a small smile, his eyes warm as soon as Harry looked up.

"Go talk to him," Trowa encouraged. "But stay away from the sitting room on the left. That's where Lupin is resting."

Harry instantly felt his stomach drop in fear – fear of Lupin and fear of facing his brother – but he stood.

"Let the stubborn bastard stew," Sirius muttered.

Harry turned on the wizard furiously. "He's not a bastard! He's just worried!" He glared at the man for a long second before he spun and stalked from the room. Heero and Trowa could deal with Sirius. He had more important things to worry about.

His anger slipped away as soon as he stepped outside of the kitchen, and the fear returned. Harry had squabbled with his family before, but never over anything as important as this. He honestly had no idea what would happen now. Would Wufei give up on him? Would he say Harry was being stupid and leave? Harry really hoped not, but the memory of Heero lying dead in the hallway made him halfway hope Wufei _would_ leave. At least then he would be safe.

Without really thinking about it, Harry headed to the library. He knew that was where Wufei would go. He stood outside the door, gut churning. It was the hardest thing he'd had to do in a long time, but he slowly lifted his hand. He wanted to run and hide, pretend the argument hadn't happened.

The image of Wufei's dark eyes filled with betrayal flashed across his mind, and he literally flinched. His arm dropped to his side and he struggled to catch his breath. He was rooted to the spot, unable to go forward and unable to go back. Wufei would want him to knock, but Harry was afraid.

Suddenly squaring his shoulders, Harry raised his hand and rapped on the door twice. He knew better than to let fear rule him. Once he let his fear takeover, there'd be no end in sight. He'd never break free from that dark cycle.

"Come in."

Harry swallowed thickly and pushed open the door. Wufei was standing in between two shelves of books. His back was turned to Harry, his hands clasped behind him. His stillness and tone suggested his brother was calm, but Harry knew Wufei better than that. The way his brother hadn't turned to face him, the way his feet were planted solidly as if he were braced for an attack, it meant Wufei was upset.

"What do you wish to say?" his brother asked softly, still without turning.

Harry swallowed thickly and pulled the door shut behind him. He crossed half the distance between them and bowed deeply from the waist to show his respect. His hair fell forward around his face, and when he straightened, it hung down his chest. Harry's heart hammered with nerve while his knees and hands literally shook.

"Brother, I…" His voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat. "I am young. I'm ignorant of this culture. I know very little about magic. Fighting a war for a people I don't know, when I have very little experience with the main weapon used, is stupid. I don't want to die or be hurt." Tears burned his eyes. "I don't want my brothers to die or be hurt."

Wufei turned to face him. His dark eyes regarded Harry solemnly. "I don't understand your actions if these are your honest thoughts."

Harry felt sweat roll down his neck and dampen his face. He knew he should look in Wufei's eyes, but he could only bear a quick glance. His gaze dropped to his brother's chest and stayed there. "I know other things, too. Like I'm connected to this war already. I'm magically bound to the terrorist Voldemort. I had a vision," he reminded his brother, and as he said it images flashes across his mind from that horrible day. _Screams, blood, destruction, and a sense of sick pleasure_… "I was there with the Dark Lord. I felt as he did. I felt his joy as he killed those people. It felt as if he and I were one. And we laughed as buildings fell and people screamed."

Harry clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "Then I was taken to Neville's bedside. He was a boy my age, and he'd been tortured by Voldemort almost to the point of death. He lay in bed, too weak to sit up. It was obvious that he was still in a lot of pain, and yet he promised to still fight. He promised me help if I ever needed it. Whether I know these people or not, whether I know magic, Voldemort is evil, and I will not stand by and let evil go without being challenged. To stand by and do nothing when wrong is being committed, is to become evil yourself. You taught me that."

Harry looked up beseechingly, tears finally falling down his cheeks. Wufei stared back, face expressionless. "I'm not planning on being reckless, but I have to do my part, no matter how small or how big. Not because the Wizards are my people. Not because I love magic. But because it is right."

"And Lupin?" Wufei asked, voice quiet.

"I thought…" Harry glanced down again and wiped his face roughly. "He's dangerous, I know. He almost… killed… Heero," the last was admitted in a whisper. "But we _don't_ know about this culture or magic, and I _don't_ want you, or Heero, or Duo, or Trowa and Quatre to die. We need help. We can't do this alone, and Sirius… He's helped us a lot. He's on our side, and he's important if we're going to help Commander Une protect normal people. We can't let him leave us. And Lupin… well… He helped us before, and Quatre and Heero both think he can help us some more." Harry forced his head up and met his brother's dark eyes. "I think he could help us, too."

Wufei dropped gracefully to one knee and held out his arms. Harry's heart literally skipped a beat. His eyes grew wide, and he ran forward. Relief so powerful overwhelmed him and he stumbled on his feet, his legs feeling like jelly. He clung to his teacher, his brother, as tightly as he could and cried on his shoulder. Wufei stroked his hair and held him just as tightly back.

"Hush, Harry. It's okay. You spoke well. I'm very proud of you for standing up for yourself." Wufei began to slowly rock from side to side, and Harry struggled calm his shredded nerves. "I still disagree, but I respect your thoughts."

Harry nodded. His tears had finally come to a stop, but his hands still trembled.

Wufei pushed him back a little bit so they could see each other. "You understand why I disagree?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't agree that a child should fight in war," Wufei explained. "Letting evil pass is wrong, yes, but getting yourself killed is just as wrong. There will be moments in the future that will go unchallenged because you were not there to meet them if you should die. You should grow strong in these years and stand up to the little evils. That is your place right now."

"But you…" Harry protested.

"I fought at your age in a war. So did the others, but, Harry, you are not us," Wufei said, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and stared hard into Harry's eyes. "We did not have a childhood to ruin, except for maybe Quatre. If you sacrifice your childhood, that is also letting evil win. That is what evil does. It destroys things precious."

"But, Wufei, I can't help it," Harry protested. "I have this magical connection. I see visions. Even if I don't help the war, I'll still be pulled into it. I'll do my best to keep the good things in my life. I have you and everyone else, but… But I can't turn away and let you guys fight without me. I just can't! It doesn't feel right."

Wufei sighed and hung his head. He pulled Harry back in toward his body and hugged him. "I understand."

Harry hugged him back.

"I will always be with you," Wufei whispered. "Remember that when you walk toward danger."

Harry nodded, taking him very seriously. He was going to do everything he could to make sure all five of his brothers survived this war. He wasn't going to let any one of them die for him.

**xXxXxXx**

Remus opened his eyes feeling like his chest weighed a hundred pounds. His head pounded in time to every heartbeat and felt squeezed by a metal vice. Every joint hurt. His skin felt tight and hot, as if he had severe sunburn. Besides the heavy chest and how difficult it was to draw breath, he recognized the aftereffects of the full moon. But that couldn't be right. He was on a couch. The room he could see was clearly not one in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. It was furnished, the red wallpaper was in good condition, and lamps were lit around the room. A hoarse grunt escaped his throat, but he couldn't move or sit up. The pain was still incredible.

"It's okay, Moony. You're safe."

Remus' eyes flew open, his nostrils flared, as he twisted on the couch to find the source of that voice. His head hadn't quite caught up with his heart, because adrenaline, hope, and excitement were already flooding his system before his brain consciously recognized that tenor. Agony speared through Remus' chest at the sharp movement, but he barely even noticed. Sirius was crouched on the floor, slightly above his head. Tears instantly flooded his eyes. Remus felt like curling up into a ball and crying forever. The last of his pack, the only one able to sooth the gaping hole in his soul, the one he could never see because Sirius had betrayed them all… He was sitting right next to him.

Sirius looked older than Remus remembered. His face was lined with creases and there were shadows around his eyes, but the light in those pale blue eyes was exactly the same. Remus whimpered. He felt so much: rage, and desperation, and hurt.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" he whispered, crying openly. "Why'd you do this to me? Do you know how _much_ I need you? Do you know how maddening it's been knowing you're alive, but that I couldn't go to you? I want to rip out your throat! I want to roll over and beg for you to come back. But you killed them! James and Lily, our _pack_, you killed them! Why would you do that? Why, Sirius?"

Remus couldn't understand it. He could never understand how Sirius could let James and Lily be murdered. Pack came before any one individual inside it. It was sacred. To actively try to destroy the pack was inconceivable, and yet Sirius had murdered everyone within the small unit. It was worse than madness. And why hadn't he killed Remus, too? Living the last twelve years as a ghost, disconnected, mourning… It had been worse than hell.

Remus wanted to hate Sirius for that. He really did, but now that he was near his pack-mate he felt more alive than he had in over a decade. Like the thick curtain that hung between Remus and everyone else had now been pulled aside. He felt connected and whole, and he knew no matter how much he hated Sirius or for how long he'd dreamed of killing Sirius for what he'd done, Remus would never be able to hurt him. They were pack. A pack made up of two. To destroy Sirius would be to destroy the pack once more, and Remus was literally incapable of that.

"Listen to me, Moony." Sirius lifted his hand and placed it on Remus' head, stroking back his hair. Remus shuddered, hating how good it felt, how desperately he craved that touch. But he shut his eyes and listened as Sirius begged. "The war was getting worse. People were betraying the Order left and right because they feared Voldemort's retribution. Friends were dying. We couldn't trust anyone anymore. Remember? The werewolves officially sided with Voldemort, and you left because you were afraid you'd be pulled in and forced to turn against us. We were scared and stupid, so we let you go. Then Dumbledore came and said it was vital James and Lily stop fighting. That they had to go away into deep hiding. They'd just had Harry, so they agreed. I was going to be Secret Keeper."

Remus moaned, clawing the couch under him as he remembered getting the letter that informed him James and Lily had been killed, that their son was the Boy-Who-Lived, and the person responsible had been Sirius Black. That Sirius had also killed Peter and had been sentenced to Azkaban. Remus had nearly killed himself that night. He hadn't even known James and Lily had had a baby before that letter, and his entire world had come crashing down with grief so powerful that it had nearly driven Remus mad. In the end, he hadn't been able to kill himself. Because he and Sirius were the last of the pack, and pack came before all.

"Remus… Hush, just listen… Please, Remus..." Slowly Sirius' desperate voice filtered in past the memories and the harrowing grief. "We switched to Peter at the last minute. I was too obvious. Death Eaters would target me, and after torture, who knew what I'd be able to keep secret. So we switched, Remus! It wasn't me. I didn't betray them. It was Peter, and when I heard what happened. I went mad. I went after Peter. I found him, and I tried to kill him, but he cut off a finger and turned into Wormtail." Sirius punched the ground, his black, wavy hair falling into his face. "Peter must have summoned the Aurors before I found him. There were all these witnesses that said I blew him up. All that was left was his finger. I didn't even get a trial…"

Remus could hardly breathe. He wasn't sure if it was because of whatever was wrong with his chest or because of the painful hope nearly strangling him. "Where…?"

Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes. "I don't know, Moony, but I swear, when I find that evil rat, I'll make him pay for what he did to us."

Remus went limp. "I believe you," he whispered, exhausted. He closed his eyes and just basked in the feeling of Sirius next to him. Remus didn't even care if Sirius was lying or not. He _wanted_ to believe Sirius' story. It meant there was one more pack member alive. It meant redemption.

When Remus woke next, he knew several hours had to have passed. His chest was still on fire, but he could breathe more easily now. Sirius was nowhere in sight, and for a horrible moment, Remus feared he'd dreamed it all. Then the sitting room door opened and Sirius walked in with a tray of food. The grin that brightened his friend's face was painfully familiar, and Remus felt tears sting his eyes once more.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Sirius called playfully. He was dressed in brown pants and a button-down. Both looked wrinkled, and Sirius looked a little worn around the edges. "You slept all of yesterday, and you need to get some food in you." Sirius put the tray on the coffee table and sat on the floor.

Remus carefully pulled himself into a seated position and looked down at his friend's head. He could still hardly believe Sirius was with him and apparently innocent of the horrific crimes he'd been accused of. "Where are we?"

"Grimmauld Place," Sirius answered with a careless shrug and passed over a buttered piece of bread.

Remus took the food automatically. He froze when he heard his friend's answer. Grimmauld Place. Memories cascaded through his mind. Being summoned to the Headmaster's office. Thinking to get his Wolfsbane after the meeting. Stopping outside the door because of raised voices. Fudge ranting about Sirius Black and Muggles. Everything went fuzzy after that. Remus remembered feeling like the world had fallen away, his grief taking over as strong as it had been twelve years ago when he'd first read that horrible message. He'd found himself at Grimmauld Place, right? And he'd run into Harry's family…

"Oh Merlin… I hadn't taken the potion… Harry…"

"Is fine," Sirius cut off firmly. He rose up on his knees and firmly held Remus' face in his hands. "You transformed, but Yuy and the others subdued you. You didn't kill or infect anyone."

Remus couldn't comprehend what he was being told. There were just too many shocks in a row, on little food after he'd been weakened by the transformation. "How is that possible? That's not possible… I killed them. I had to have killed them."

"They're tough little buggers," Sirius said wryly. His hands tightened almost painfully around Remus' face. "Listen to me. I would not lie to you. It was close. Yuy was hurt pretty badly, but I healed him and he's fine. No one else was hurt except you. They shot you full of bullets. That's why your chest hurts so much."

Remus forced himself to breathe deeply and shoved the panic down deep in his belly. He couldn't afford to be hysterical. He had to be in control and think rationally. "Okay. I'm all right."

Sirius frowned dubiously, but he released him. "Good." He sat back on the floor with a sigh. "Eat your breakfast, will ya?"

Remus obeyed. He ate the toast in his hand and moved on to the eggs, bacon, and home fries. Every couple of seconds, he'd look at Sirius to make sure his pack-mate was still there. When all the food was gone, he felt a little steadier. "Okay. Tell me what's going on."

Sirius sighed once more. Remus didn't remember him being so resigned or disheartened, but after twelve years of separation, Azkaban, and the war starting over, Remus could understand what would drive his friend to depression. He listened as Sirius described his escape from prison, his search for Harry, Harry's kidnapping, introducing himself to Harry's family and Harry's subsequent rescue, Sirius' meeting with the President of the World Federation, and his promise to assist both her and Commander Une of a Muggle military organization called the Preventers. It was a radical and fantastic tale. Remus could hardly get his mind around it all.

"So now I guess you're a part of the group," Sirius explained. He looked up with a tired grin. "Welcome to the circus."

"It's more like you owe us," a voice corrected. "And we plan to collect."

Remus turned and saw Duo Maxwell standing in the doorway. He had on jeans and a blue t-shirt. His hair was in its customary braid down his back, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were dark, his expression angry. Sirius got to his feet, his expression mirroring Maxwell's.

"Leave him alone. He just woke up," Sirius ordered, voice low.

"He looks fine to me," Maxwell countered. He looked right at Remus. "I don't care what your excuses are. I don't care what your story is. You almost killed Heero, and I'm not going to forget that anytime soon."

Remus felt sick with horror. It was his biggest fear; killing in his transformed state or worse infecting someone. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and hardly above a whisper. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sirius snapped. "He doesn't even have traces of lycanthropy."

Maxwell glared at them for a long second before turning and walking away, his braid snapping from side to side. A blond whom Remus had never met stepped into the doorway. He was tall and lean, and he wore expensive clothes. His expression was perfectly neutral like any good politician.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin. I'm Quatre Winner." Quatre entered the room just enough so that it wouldn't be awkward to speak. "There are a few issues I'd like to discuss with you."

"Can't this wait?" Sirius asked. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched defensively.

Remus thought it funny that Sirius acted like an errant student in front of a man at least ten years his younger. He distinctly remembered Sirius possessing the same body language when he'd been brought before McGonagall after a prank at Hogwarts. Then again Remus wasn't immune to the confident aura around the young man, either. This was somebody who was used to being obeyed.

"No. I'm sorry." Winner moved to a seat across from the couch and sat gracefully, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his knees. He stared at Sirius expectantly until Sirius finally sat, grumbling, next to Remus. Remus couldn't help leaning into his friend's side. He was still coming to terms with having his pack-mate with him. "How are you feeling? Do you need medical attention?"

Remus shook his head. It still hurt, but he knew it wasn't fatal and magical medicine wasn't very effective on him even when he wasn't in his transformed state. "How is Yuy?" he asked, guilt searing his insides.

"He is recovering," Winner answered politely. "However, we are concerned about future attacks."

Remus flushed with shame. "I can never express how sorry I am for what happened. I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Remus was infected when he was a young child and he's never killed or infected anyone! The other night was a freak accident. It won't happen again," Sirius vowed, expression fierce and protective.

"I understand that we're all under extreme stress," Winner allowed. "We just want to help prevent anything of this nature from happening again. I'm sure Mr. Lupin would appreciate any help he can get."

"What do you have in mind?" Remus asked tiredly. He was willing to do anything to protect others from himself and he always had been.

"Wufei will be in charge of making sure you take your medication at the correct time before the full moon," Winner explained. He held Remus' eyes unblinking, his body language demanding compliance. "We will also want to place a tracker on you, so that we know where you are at all times. In case something were to occur that separated us, we'd need to be able to find you to make sure you are neutralized during the full moon."

"This is ridiculous!" Sirius hissed furiously. "He's not a criminal or a wild animal! He's a person with rights!"

Winner never even looked Sirius' way. His eyes remained locked on Remus. "We were attacked by you. You nearly killed one of our number. Technically we should turn you over to the authorities to be sure you can never hurt anyone else again. But we are not. We are giving you our silence and your freedom. These demands are relatively small in comparison to a life sentence in jail or a medical ward."

Remus put a hand on Sirius' leg, stilling him. "They're right, Siri. I should be in prison for what I did. I'll gladly accept their conditions."

Sirius stared at him, agony in his eyes. "You weren't thinking right. I know you'd never hurt anyone willingly."

"But I don't have control of myself," Remus countered. "This will make me feel better. I'll be able to know for sure I won't hurt anyone. Really, Sirius. I'm okay with this."

Sirius looked away. He was clearly unhappy, but he stopped protesting.

Remus turned back to Winner. "I accept."

Winner smiled for the first time since entering the room. It softened his face and made him seem like a friendly, approachable person. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I'm sure we will eventually forge a mutually beneficial relationship between us."

"Remus, please," Remus invited. It felt weird to be Mr. Lupin. He was only now getting used to people calling him Professor Lupin.

"Remus," Winner acquiesced. "If you will call me Quatre."

Remus smiled. "Quatre, then."

Quatre leaned back, becoming more comfortable in his chair. "I have a proposition for you, Remus."

Sirius looked over, curious, so clearly he had no idea what Quatre was referring to.

"You see, Harry and I have recently discovered we are wizards. I'm afraid we've missed out on learning the basics of magic, and it has come to my attention that you currently teach at the most renowned magical school in Western Europe. The school term is close to finishing, if I'm correct, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to move in to Grimmauld Place and help Sirius teach Harry and I this summer. This would also assist in our duty to monitor you every full moon, and I'm sure you would appreciate the chance to get reacquainted with Sirius. I understand you've been separated for quite some time."

Remus heart squeezed painfully in his chest. This was more than he'd ever expected. "I'd love that."

"Of course, I will compensate you for your time," Quatre reassured him with a wide smile. "However, I do ask that you please put some thought into an extensive syllabus. I warn you that we are prepared to dedicate eight hours a day to our studies. We would wish that Harry would be caught up with his peers by the time the next school year starts in September if it is at all possible."

"I understand." Remus sat straighter and nodded his head. "It won't be easy to make up the three years he's missed, but I'm sure we can do it if we really work hard."

"Thank you." Quatre inclined his head. "I'll participate in the lessons you feel are essential for me to know, yet I'll mostly want to focus on Sirius' combat lessons because of the war."

"That makes sense," Remus agreed.

"Good." Quatre rose to his feet and offered his hand. Remus shook it gently. Quatre's expression softened still further when their skin came in contact, and Remus felt strangely forgiven. "I'm glad to meet you, Remus. Please feel better, and let us know when you are ready to move in. We'll have a room ready for you."

"Thank you," Remus whispered. He released the young man's hand and watched him leave the room silently. "What…?"

"Don't ask," Sirius huffed. He leaned back against the couch and flung his arms over his head, letting them hang down the back. "They are the weirdest group I've ever met, and that's saying something."

Remus laughed. He couldn't help it. "I'm glad to see you, Siri. I've missed you."

Sirius smiled and reached over to pull him into a one-armed hug. "I've missed you, too, Moony. This time we'll do better. I swear it."

Remus leaned into his embrace for a long moment before pulling away. "I should get back to Hogwarts. I don't want any questions."

"Yeah. Dumbledore and the boys aren't getting along right now. It's probably best you don't mention them," Sirius agreed. He stood and offered Remus a hand.

Remus took it and let Sirius help pull him to his feet. His chest gave a painful squeeze, and his joints all popped alarmingly, but Remus was used to pushing past pain. He managed to find his feet.

"Come on," Sirius said. "I'll walk you out to where it's okay to Apparate."

Remus slowly followed him out into the hall. There was an open foyer and a large staircase to the right. Harry stood at the base, while Yuy stood behind the teenager, a supportive hand on his shoulder. Remus looked into Yuy's eyes for a brief second before looking away, unable to maintain the contact.

If Quatre had an aura of confidence, Yuy had an aura of dominance. It had been there before, when they went to Hogwarts, but now it was twice as strong. Remus wasn't sure if it was because it was so close to the full moon, his sense of guilt for nearly killing the young man, or if the attack made Remus able to sense Yuy better.

Remus' knees went weak and he nearly went down. He managed to keep his feet but couldn't prevent exposing his throat in a submissive gesture. He stood there, frozen, as the young man released Harry and stepped forward. A strong, warm hand gripped his shoulder near the base of his neck. It squeezed once before releasing him. Remus felt relief so powerful he nearly burst into tears. Yuy had every right to tear his throat out, yet he'd spared Remus' life.

"We will see you soon," Yuy said in a monotone before turning and walking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Harry gave a little wave. "Bye, Remus."

"Bye, Harry," Remus rasped and let Sirius tug him toward the front door.

Stepping into sunshine, Remus took a deep, painful breath and wondered what he'd just signed up for. Harry's little family was intense. They weren't normal by any stretch of the imagination, and living among them was sure to put more grey in his hair. A snicker drew his attention to the left and he saw Sirius covering his mouth and laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Remus demanded, hands on hips.

"You look like this will be the last day of sun you'll ever see," Sirius said with a loud laugh. "They're bad, but they aren't _that_ bad."

Remus remembered Maxwell's glare, the weird effect Quatre had on him when they touched hands, and the way his instincts overpowered him in Yuy's presence. But then he took in the sight of Sirius laughing. They were walking side-by-side down the street, together again. Even if it _was_ the last day he'd see the sun, it would be completely worth it. Remus smiled a smile that matched Sirius' own. He was whole again.

**xXxXxXx**

"So he'll be back in three weeks when school ends?" Duo asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his lover with a deep frown.

Heero turned from where he was crouched in front of his duffel. They were about to embark on the journey through Dumbledore's memories, and Heero had come up to get his gun. Sirius swore up and down that a Pensieve couldn't be used offensively, that they wouldn't be hurt within it, but Heero wasn't exactly the type to take chances. Duo had followed him, feeling restless and discontent.

Heero rose from his crouch and came to stand in front of his lover. "What is it?" he asked while buckling on the thigh holster containing his berretta.

"Lupin almost killed you," Duo grumbled, glaring up at Heero. "He could kill others."

"By his word, he's never killed or infected another human being. That makes him more innocent than us," Heero countered, staring down at him intently.

Duo huffed and angrily grabbed his braid, twisting it in his hands. A calloused hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up.

"Duo," Heero said firmly.

Duo knocked his hand away and got to his feet. He began to pace in the small space. Heero was right. They'd killed hundreds in the war. They were no stranger to death or mayhem. In fact, Duo was the worst of them all. Ever since Quatre had started his program to save abused children, Duo had worked as an assassin when intolerable cases that Quatre couldn't legally alter came up. So why was he so furious with this Lupin character?

He yelped as Heero grabbed him around the waist and literally threw him on the bed. "Hey!" Duo cried out as his butt bounced. "Watch your…!" His protest died on his tongue as he looked up into Heero's thunderous face.

"I've ignored your tantrum long enough," Heero growled. He stalked forward, and in a quick movement, was on the bed straddling Duo, Heero's hands pinning his wrists to the bed, their faces inches apart. "What's really bothering you, Duo?"

"I don't want to be here!" Duo cried out in frustration. He yanked at his arms, but Heero held them firm. "Monstrous creatures and magic… Another godforsaken war… I'm done with it! I'm not starting this shit all over. I refuse! I'm not going to be the last one standing all over again!"

Flashes of Solo and the gang of street kids he'd been raised by. The way they died slowly in agony from starvation and illness when a killer strand of influenza swept through L2. Then Father Maxwell and Sister Helen at the church. He'd been with them just shy of a year before he lost them to the war. Duo had come home to find them gunned down and brutalized. After that, he'd become revenge obsessed, and he'd jumped at the chance to fight in the war. Until he'd fallen in with the other Gundam pilots. He'd found companions, and once Harry had come he'd found a family and a lover.

"I won't make it this time, Heero." Duo stared up at Heero with tear-filled violet eyes. "I won't make it. I can't do it again. I _can't_."

Heero closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and consuming, and Duo whimpered deep in his throat as Heero claimed his mouth thoroughly. Heero's hands slipped up Duo's wrists until their fingers interlocked. For long seconds their mouths moved against each other. When Heero finally pulled away, Duo lay breathless, his lips glistening and inflamed.

"I'm not so easy to kill," Heero whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the spot right under Duo's ear. Duo gasped and arched into his lover as Heero slid his mouth along his jaw, nipping lightly. "I always complete my mission." Heero slipped down, trailing his soft lips every so lightly over Duo's throat until he reached the hollow at the base. There he pressed his teeth in hard enough to leave a mark, sucking until warm blood rose just beneath the surface. Duo moaned, his whole body tensing as he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. "For the rest of my life, my first priority will always be you and Harry." Heero rose and pressed their foreheads together, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're my mission now. I _won't_ fail you. You will _not_ be left standing alone."

Duo went limp as all the air left his lungs as the sheer weight of that vow settled on him. Heero truly meant those words, and as irrational as it was, Duo believed him. The tension in his expression relaxed into a tender smile. "I love you, Heero Yuy, and tonight I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Heero laughed and pulled away just as a knock came at the door.

"We're ready," Trowa called softly.

"Coming," Heero answered, climbing off Duo and the bed.

"Not yet," Duo disagreed and cut his eyes slyly at his partner. "But you will."

Heero's eyes sparkled in anticipation as he pulled Duo to his feet. His fingers gently brushed over the mark he'd left at the hollow of Duo's throat as he brushed the long braid back over Duo's shoulder. Duo grinned, caught Heero's hand, and brought it up to his mouth to nip at his fingers.

"Later," Heero promised, a growl roughening his voice.

Duo laughed and danced toward the door. "Promises."

**Chapter end. **

**A/N:** So, Heero is NOT a werewolf! Your votes from last chapter were a landslide victory for non-wolf Heero. _(grins)_ Heero's too badass already to muck about with his biology.

**A/N2: **Very dramatic, emotional chapter. I promise we'll get into more action soon. We'll also see more HP characters, including Harry's peers in the next few chapters. So look forward to that!

_**Please review!**_


	27. A History Lesson

**A/N: ! ****IMPORTANT**** ! **I added a few pages to the last chapter. The shorter chapter affected the structure of this chapter, so I went back and added more. Otherwise this chapter would have been WAY too long! LOL!

**A/N2:** **DISCLAIMER:** A lot of this chapter was taken from the 6th book, **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**. It is not mine. Only the interpretations are mine. _(smiles)_

**A History Lesson**

Harry, his brothers, and Sirius gathered in the sitting room on the first floor. All the furniture had been pushed against the wall except for the coffee table, which had been set in the exact center of the room. Floating a few feet above its surface was the enlarged silver Pensieve Dumbledore had given Duo and Quatre. Inside the basin swirled dozens of bright strands of light going this way and that, twirling in chaotic patterns.

Harry looked around at his brothers. Wufei stood on his right, then came Quatre and Trowa, then Sirius almost directly across from Harry, then Duo and Heero, who stood at Harry's left. Harry thought his heart should be pounding with nerves, but he felt strangely calm. These were just memories, after all, and he was determined to prove to Wufei and the others that he was strong enough to handle whatever lay inside.

"We'll place our faces in the water one at a time," Sirius explained for the second time. "Then we'll all meet inside the memories."

"I'll go first," Heero volunteered and bent forward to put his face in the liquid.

Harry watched with wide eyes as his brother seemed to stretch and get sucked inside the basin. Duo took a deep breath and followed. Harry moved to take a step forward, but Wufei held him back. Trowa and then Quatre entered the Pensieve before Wufei released his shoulder. Sirius gave him an encouraging nod, and Harry gave a little smile in return. Taking a deep breath that puffed out his cheeks, he dipped his face into the water.

It felt like falling. A startled scream caught in his throat, but then he felt his feet hit the ground – which was very disorientating since it had felt he like he was falling head first. He opened his eyes to see Heero and the others huddled together on an old-fashioned city street. Harry stared around in great interest at the strange clothing styles and the heavy English accent he could hear all around him. Wufei and Sirius arrived moments later, and it was Sirius who pointed out their target.

"There's Dumbledore!" the wizard exclaimed with a laugh. "What in the bloody hell is he wearing?"

Harry turned to look. A shockingly young, auburn-haired Dumbledore was walking away from them down the street. He wore a Muggle suit that was vaguely in the same style as everyone else around him, but it was an audacious plum color and made entirely out of velvet. Harry looked toward Duo, and as soon as he saw the open-mouthed expression on his brother's face, he burst into laughter.

Duo hooked an arm around Harry's neck and pulled him close, laughing, too. "What? His sense of style is hideous!"

They followed the young Dumbledore until he crossed the street and walked through an iron-cast gate that read Saint Mary's Orphanage across the top. Harry and Duo peeked into the bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. Their laughter died out.

"God, I hate places like this," Duo muttered.

Harry shuddered. If it hadn't been for Heero, he would have ended up in a place just like this one or, worse, an asylum.

Everyone looked about, scanning the area as young Dumbledore mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um… just a mo'… MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

They all filed into a hallway tiled in black and white. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

"…and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs, and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets – chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply gaped, and Duo, Harry, and Sirius snickered at her reaction.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well – well then – you'd better come into my room."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

They all listened intently as Dumbledore tried to give her a song and dance about a school invitation. In the end, he subtly slipped out his wand to prevent the matron from asking too many questions about where her charge would be going or why. Dumbledore even provided alcohol to get the woman talking.

"A woman in charge of children should not be allowed to drink so carelessly, especially while on the premises where the children are housed." Quatre sniffed in disapproval as the woman practically guzzled the gin.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour." Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty – and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father - yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus – and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself almost absentmindedly to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy. He was a funny baby, too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he…" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass. "He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."

"You mean he's a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents… Nasty things... Billy Stubbs' rabbit… Well, Tom said he didn't do it, and I don't see how he could have done, but even so it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it? But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy argued the day before. And then… on the summer outing – We take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside – Well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we every got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things…" She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"Uh oh," Duo murmured.

Harry looked up to see that his brother had a very concerned look on his face. He wasn't the only one looking at Duo.

Duo shrugged lightly. "Met a few kids like that on the street. Sociopaths."

Harry wasn't quite sure what a sociopath was, but from what he knew of Voldemort from his vision, it wasn't anything good.

"We already knew he was dangerous," Heero stated, grim-faced.

Quatre looked troubled. "I never prescribed to the belief that children were born sociopaths. I always thought the environment shaped them that way."

"That's because you want to believe everyone has a chance at redemption," Duo pointed out. He flipped his braid over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "It's rare, but some kids… They're just born wrong, and it sounds like this Tom Riddle was one of them."

"Environment didn't help," Trowa added. His eyes were still locked on the matron and Dumbledore as they finished up their conversation. "This place is not ideal."

"Could'a been worse," Duo argued, but he fell silent as Dumbledore and the woman rose and made their way out of the room.

Harry was impressed to see that she was steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. They followed the pair up the stone stairs, which gave them an opportunity to check out the orphanage better. The orphans, Harry saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up. Trowa was right, but so was Duo. Harry's childhood and that of his brothers – with the exception of Wufei and Quatre – had been worse than this. It hadn't turned them into monsters.

The woman led them to a room on the second floor where Harry instantly recognized a younger version of the teenaged Dark Lord from his vision. He sucked in a sharp breath, and Trowa put his hands on his shoulders, silently offering support. Besides the child Dark Lord, the small bare room had nothing in it except an old wardrobe, a wooden chair, and an iron bedstead. Riddle was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. He was tall for an eleven year old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" asked Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand. The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like doctor? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?" He pointed at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"Dumbledore's going to have trouble if he doesn't explain who he is quickly," Duo murmured. He was standing the closest to the pair, the group having unconsciously decided he'd be better at understanding the scene due to his knowledge of abnormal children.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle, anger growing in his face as Duo predicted. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before.

"He's using magic!" Sirius exclaimed, wide-eyed in shock.

"We already knew he was a wizard," Quatre pointed out, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "You don't understand. Children don't have a controlled grip on their powers. It's more like an uncontrollable force that acts up during moments of stress. It's extremely rare for a child to be able to harness and use their magic at will when they're this young."

"Just great." Harry rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide the way they shook with nerves. "Of course the villain is super powerful as well as messed up in the head."

While this was going on, Dumbledore had been calming a distraught Riddle and convincing him he was really from a school of magic and not an insane asylum.

"Magic?... It's… it's magic what I can do?" Riddle asked in a quiet whisper. His expression was so innocent and genuine that Harry almost doubted there had been anything weird about the little boy, but that doubt was about to be killed permanently.

"What is it that you can do?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as if in prayer. "I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Torturing and killing animals as a child, check. Sadistic urges, check. No sign of remorse, check. We've got a real winner here," Duo remarked, eyes glued to the boy who would grow up to threaten his family.

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial. "Are you a wizard, too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," Riddle said at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said to tell the truth.

"He uses his power so perfectly," Sirius murmured. He almost looked impressed, or maybe envious.

"He doesn't recognize Dumbledore's authority at all." Quatre furrowed his brow in concern. "He is a little boy and yet he commands Dumbledore like he is a king and Dumbledore a lowly subject."

Of course, Dumbledore had noticed that, too, and quickly yet gently corrected Riddle's attitude by telling the boy to address him as professor or sir.

"He's doing okay," Duo grudgingly admitted. "He's not acting like a pushover, but he's not being too threatening, either."

That changed, however, when Dumbledore set the wardrobe on fire in response to Riddle's request for a demonstration of magic. Riddle jumped to his feet and screamed. Harry could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

"Not smart." Duo sighed and rubbed at his face, the gesture tired. "He just showed a budding sociopath that magic can be even more destructive than he'd conceived on his own. Dumbledore also squarely placed himself in the category of enemy. He won't be able to influence Riddle in a positive manner at all now."

What followed was very interesting. Riddle was made to slowly reveal items he'd stolen from others. Dumbledore then made a subtle threat if Riddle did not return them. Harry could see what Dumbledore was doing without his brother's commentary. It was a power play. He was trying to impress Riddle with his power, and he wanted to make it appear as if he was omniscient. It was a tactic to make Riddle behave because he would never know when Dumbledore was watching. It made sense for Dumbledore to do that since he had a child with dangerous powers acting immorally. On the other hand, Harry couldn't help disliking Dumbledore for putting himself in the position of God and wanting to make an eleven year old boy fear him as such.

It was impossible to tell what Riddle was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box and into the wardrobe again. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly. "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books secondhand, but…"

"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," answered Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything…"

"You're coming with me?" Riddle asked, looking up.

"Certainly, if you…"

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go 'round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley – sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore handed over an envelope containing his list of equipment and told Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's just going to let this creepy kid wander around Diagon by himself," Sirius exclaimed shocked. "It's absurd!"

Dumbledore was still talking. "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you – non-magical people, that is – will not. Ask for Tom the barman – easy enough to remember, as he shares your name…"

Duo whistled. "Another big mistake, though it was unavoidable. Dumbledore just told Tom that the Wizarding world discriminates against normal people. Making a term like Muggles demonstrates an 'us versus them' mentality."

Then, as though Riddle could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle, too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his tone filled with sympathy.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So – when I've got all my stuff – when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there, too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips – they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

Harry could tell that he had withheld mention of this strangest power until that moment, determined to impress. "That's no big deal. I can do that, too. I talk to the snakes at the circus all the time."

Sirius whipped his head around, his mouth falling open.

Heero narrowed his eyes at the wizard and stepped closer to Harry's side.

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, "but not unheard of." His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face.

"What's with the dramatic reactions?" Duo demanded, also facing Sirius.

"Speaking with snakes means you can speak Parseltongue," Sirius explained, still wide-eyed. "That's a dark gift. Salazar Slytherin, founder of the darkest House at Hogwarts, was the first known Parseltongue, and a very large majority of wizards and witches who spoke it after him were infamous for very evil acts."

Harry swallowed hard and leaned into Trowa. Speaking to snakes was evil? "It just sounds like English to me…" he protested weakly.

"Goodbye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

Seconds later, they were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in a circular room filled with odd contraptions. The tall walls were lined with old portraits with the subjects moving and shifting like real people. Quatre and Sirius quickly identified the room as present day Dumbledore's office. A desk sat to one side, and old man Dumbledore sat there quietly sipping tea. The whole Parseltongue subject would have to wait until later because Dumbledore began speaking.

"Hello. I thought I'd put in some commentary so that you would have a more comprehensive understanding of events and a wider context to some of the memories I've provided."

"It's creepy how he stares right through us," Duo remarked, marching up to the desk. He leaned over it and waved his hands wildly in front of the old wizard's face. Dumbledore didn't flinch or give any indication that he could see or hear them, which he couldn't. They were still in a memory, after all. Harry felt goose bumps rise on his arms. Duo was right. It was creepy.

Dumbledore settled back in his chair and gazed thoughtfully out the window. "Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head. However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed polite, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him."

Duo groaned and flopped down into the chair in front of the desk. "Oh god, how long is he going to go on?"

"Shush!" Quatre said sharply, giving Duo a repressive glare. "This is important."

Duo slouched down with a pout, but he obediently fell silent.

"As he moved up the school," Dumbledore was saying, "he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of a better term, although Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them."

"Sociopaths are incapable of feeling emotionally attached," Duo added, appearing bored the way he swung his leg back and forth and twiddled with his braid.

"This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle," Dumbledore continued right over Duo's comment. "They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts. Rigidly controlled by Riddle, they were never detected in open wrongdoing, although their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of which was the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in the death of a girl. I will show you more about that later."

"Something to look forward to," Wufei murmured caustically.

"I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a regretful sigh. "Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. It seems that he searched in vain for some trace of Tom Riddle senior on the shields in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of Wizarding history. Finally he was forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name forever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family – the woman whom, you will remember, he had thought could not be a witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death.

"All he had to go upon was the single name Marvolo, which he knew from those who ran the orphanage had been his mother's father's name. Finally, after painstaking research thorough old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line: the Gaunts, one of the last recorded decedents being Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt. This is what drove him to discover everything he could about Slytherin and which lead him to opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was this incident that ended in the death of a student that I had mentioned earlier."

Harry cried out as Dumbledore's almost hypnotic monologue abruptly ended. The room went dark instantly with no warning, and he was again falling head first. Landing heavily on the ground, the shock reverberating up his legs, Harry fell on his butt, still yelling. Trowa was instantly at his side, helping him up.

"Are you all right?"

Blushing, Harry pulled away from Trowa's supportive hands. "I'm okay. It just startled me."

"Shut up, Heero! I'm not a klutz!" Duo yelled. As soon as he was on his feet, he punched his lover on the shoulder.

Harry snickered. He wasn't the only one who'd fallen. Looking around the room, he noticed they were in Dumbledore's office still, but it looked different somehow.

"That's Headmaster Dippet," Sirius said, pointing to the tiny man behind the big desk. "I never met him, but I've seen his portrait. He was headmaster before Dumbledore."

The wizard was frail-looking, bald except for a few wisps of white hair. He was reading a letter by candle light. There was a knock, and the wizard immediately straightened. "Enter," he called in a feeble voice.

"That's what the Dark Lord looks like now!" Harry exclaimed as Tom Riddle, about sixteen years old, strode into the room. This instantly got his brothers' attention and they examined this version of Riddle closely.

"How the hell does he look sixteen?" Sirius wondered, eyebrows furrowed. "He was past middle age during the first war, and that was twelve years ago."

The following conversation between the teenaged Riddle and Headmaster Dippet was interesting. Harry watched in growing awe as Riddle played at being a nervous, desperate teenager. There were no hints of his darker nature. Harry could find no evidence of the commanding, arrogant, creepy eleven-year-old kid they had just seen.

"He's learned to hide it." Duo sighed, his breath fluffing his bangs. "He's had time to perfect his image and hide what's broken inside him. The fact that he cares to do so shows how conniving he is."

Harry knew Duo was right, but it was still hard not to feel bad for Riddle as he practically begged not to go back to the orphanage. Harry wouldn't have wanted to go back either. Not when he had Hogwarts to compare it to.

Dippet must have felt the same because he clucked his tongue sympathetically. "The thing is, Tom, special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" asked Riddle.

"Precisely," said the Headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the – er – source of all this unpleasantness…"

"A girl was killed?" Wufei, who had been quiet for a long while, asked in a cold voice. "What are they still doing here? The school should have been closed instantly for an investigation!"

"Are all the headmasters at this school incompetent?" Duo added, agreeing. He shot the feeble headmaster a venomous look.

Harry's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Duo and Wufei rarely ever agreed, but lately they seemed to be agreeing on everything. Before he could say anything about it, the memory lurched, and they were plunged in darkness for a brief second before reappearing in a dimly lit castle hallway. What appeared to be a very large man wearing student robes was crouched in front of a doorway. He was messing with a large wooden box on the floor. Inside the room, in the dark shadows, something chittered and scuttled along the stone floor.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…" the big man muttered.

"That's Hagrid, a half-giant! This must have been when he was a student at Hogwarts!" Sirius called out in recognition, a fond smile on his lips. "Wow. He's so small."

Harry exchanged a wide-eyed glance with his brothers. This Hagrid character was the size of an American football player, and that was small? Harry didn't want to know how big Hagrid grew up to be.

Teenaged Riddle suddenly entered through the door at the big man's back. "Evening, Ruebus," he said sharply.

Hagrid slammed the door to the adjoining room closed, leapt to his feet, and faced Riddle. "What are you doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped closer. "It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop. I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and…"

"It never killed no one!" said Hagrid, backing against the closed door.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" roared the very large boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand. His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked Riddle into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream.

His brothers moved in an instant. Quatre and Trowa stepped in front of Harry, blocking the teen from the monster, while Heero, Duo, and Wufei all pointed various weapons at the threat. A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers, it was an enormous spider.

Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "Noooooo!"

The memory cut out, sending the seven of them falling through space once more. Harry managed to keep his feet this time as they landed back in present day Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing at the window this time, his hands folded at the small of his back.

"They pinned the crime on Rubeus Hagrid, snapped his wand, and expelled him from the school. Hogwarts was deemed safe and Tom got his wish. He was allowed to stay an extra three weeks after the school closed for the summer holiday. That meant he would only have to spend about a month and a half at the orphanage." Dumbledore sighed, his face looking tired. "Unfortunately, the time he spent in the Muggle world was used for great evil. In the summer of his sixteenth year, Tom left the orphanage to find his Gaunt relatives." Dumbledore turned around to face the rest of the office, expression grim. "I was very lucky to collect this next memory. Brace yourselves."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of falling through nothingness and then landed upon a dirty stone floor in almost total darkness.

"Geez," Duo groaned. "I never thought I'd complain about being motion sick, but this is ridiculous."

From what Harry could see, they were in a filthy shack. The ceiling was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; moldy and rotting food lay upon the table amidst a mass of crusted pots. The only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown that Harry could see neither eyes nor mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire, and Harry wondered for a moment whether he was dead. But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked away, rising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left. The door cracked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood teenaged Riddle: tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome.

Riddle's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds, they looked at each other, and then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor. "You!" he bellowed. "YOU!" And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft.

"_Stop_," Riddle spoke.

"Did he just hiss?" Duo asked in a whisper.

"Harry?" Heero looked down at Harry.

"Must be Parseltongue," Harry shrugged. "Sounds like English to me." And he translated the strange conversation between the two wizards.

"_Where is Marvolo?" _Riddle asked.

"_Dead,"_ said the other. _"Died years ago, didn't he?"_

Riddle frowned._ "Who are you then?"_

"_I'm Morfin, ain't I?"_

"_Marvolo's son?"_

"_Course I am, then…"_ Morfin pushed he hair out of his dirty face, the better to see Riddle, and Harry saw that he wore a black-stoned ring on his right hand. It stood out because it was the only clean thing on his person or in the filthy house. _"I thought you was that Muggle,"_ he whispered. _"You look mighty like that Muggle."_

"_What Muggle?"_ said Riddle sharply.

"Oh man," Duo groaned and slapped his forehead. "Tell me this idiot doesn't tell Tommy where to find his father. The kid will freak!"

"_That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way,"_ said Morfin, and he spat unexpectedly upon the floor between them. _"You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it…"_ Morfin looked slightly dazed and swayed a little, still clutching the edge of the table for support. _"He came back, see,"_ he added stupidly.

Riddle's expression became sharp and vicious, shedding the wholesome appearance he'd maintained so far. He moved a little closer and said gently, coaxingly, _"Riddle came back?"_

"_Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" _said Morfin, spitting on the floor again. _"Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?" _Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted, _"Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit… It's over…" _He looked away, staggering slightly, and Riddle moved forward. As he did so, an unusual darkness fell, signaling the abrupt end of the memory.

When they landed in Dumbledore's office once more, only Heero had managed to keep his feet. Harry and Duo were once again on their butts, while Wufei and Trowa were on one knee, and Quatre and Sirius had fallen to all fours. Duo and Wufei grumbled nasty comments as they pulled themselves back to their feet, and they shot Dumbledore dark glances, blaming him for the violent arrival.

"Bet old Tommy's daddy is dead as dead can be," Duo added, huffing and crossing his arms. "Wouldn't surprise me if Morfin is dead, too."

"Sorry about the rough transition," Dumbledore said from his seat behind his desk. "Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward. When he awoke the next morning, he was lying on the floor quite alone and Marvolo's ring had gone. Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father. The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the _Avada Kedavra_ curse does not usually leave any sign of damage. The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people."

Quatre nodded. "Makes sense. Riddle seems very keen on cleaning up after himself. His image clearly matters a great deal to him at this point in time."

"So the Ministry called upon Morfin," Dumbledore continued with a quiet sigh. "They did not need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles. And he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight. All that disturbed him was the fact that his father's ring had disappeared. 'He'll kill me for losing it,' he told his captors over and over again. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring.' And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison, alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls.

"We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way.' There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore, and departed."

"Sounds about right," Duo agreed. He shook his head and cast Heero a glance containing all his worry.

Harry shivered. The enemy was becoming more frightening not less the more they learned about him and his methods.

"Morfin had this real memory in him all the time," Dumbledore lamented. "But it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him, and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime? However, I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died."

"Probably for the best," Wufei said into the quiet. "Morfin did not seem sane even before Riddle's arrival."

Dumbledore stood and came around his desk, making Quatre and Wufei back up to give him room. "Now this next memory I managed to obtain is from one of Tom's other teachers and perhaps touches on how Voldemort has managed to escape death. When Voldemort resurrected, leaving behind the body of a first year student, I naturally grew intensely curious on how this was done. Only the darkest of magic could do such a thing, and I reasoned that Tom had to have learned it somewhere. At the time Tom was a student, Horace Slughorn had been head of Slytherin House as well as Tom's potions teacher. He has always been noted to be a very informed individual, even pertaining to things better left untouched. I had hoped he would have insight into Tom's method of resurrection, and I managed to convince him to turn over this memory."

Again they fell through blackness. Harry thought it should get easier each time, but it seemed to be growing more disorienting instead. They all managed to keep their feet, but Harry had to close his eyes a long second to let a dizzy spell pass. Looking around at his brothers, he noticed they all looked paler than normal. Even Sirius.

Sirius caught Harry looking at him and he gave Harry a wan smile. "I've never spent so long in a Pensieve before."

"Is it dangerous?" Heero asked, eyes scanning the scene.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't think so. I think the worst that can happen is that we all become tired."

They were in a large office, most likely in Hogwarts. A portly man in green robes, presumably the Horace Slughorn Dumbledore had mentioned, sat in a fat armchair, his feet propped on a cushioned foot rest. Around him sat several male students, one of which was the teenaged Riddle. Riddle was positioned at the man's right and possessed a respectful demeanor. On the table they were gathered around, sat dozens of exotic treats, including what looked like frozen pineapple.

"The students are all on harder, lower seats than the man," Wufei noticed as he stalked around the gathered circle. "He must enjoy holding a position of power."

"Dumbledore did say he is known for being knowledgeable in questionable areas," Quatre said, eyeing the man in distaste.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Riddle asked in a soft, respectful voice.

Duo made gagging noises as he stood behind the teenager. "Laying it on thick, ain't he?"

"Slughorn doesn't seem to think so," Quatre said to Duo in response to his earlier comment. "Riddle knows how to play people perfectly. He'd never overdo it."

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are. What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't," he continued, giving Riddle a fond look, "and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite…"

"This man is disgusting," Wufei growled. "How can he consider himself a teacher of children?"

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that Harry could see nothing but the faces of his brothers and Sirius. They all pulled together in a tight group, eyeing their surroundings warily.

"I don't know what's happening," Sirius whispered nervously. "Maybe the memory was altered? It's all I can think of."

Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, _"You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words!"_

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared. An ornate, golden clock on the desk behind the group chimed eleven. Slughorn turned to stare at it in surprise. "Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Riddle, however, stayed behind. Slughorn gave him a smile. "Look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"

Riddle put on a demure expression. "Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?"

Sirius gasped and literally staggered. Trowa had to grab his arm to keep the wizard from falling over. And then the room filled with the dense fog once more, and again Slughorn's voice rang out unnaturally.

"_I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"_

And Harry's feet left the floor, another spin through absolute darkness, and they were back in present day Dumbledore's office. They all stood there, regaining their bearings, and waited to be told what had just happened.

"As you might have noticed," the ancient wizard said. "The memory was tampered with. The parts with fog and Slughorn's amplified voice indicated where the original had been doctored. I suspect Professor Slughorn altered his own memories because he is ashamed of what he remembers. He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you saw, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations. I am still in the process of trying to persuade Horace to give over an undoctored version of the scene, but I haven't yet made any progress."

"And what is a Horcrux?" Quatre asked, turning his attention to Sirius. "It clearly means something significant."

Sirius stared back at them, pale-faced and silent. It was Dumbledore who unknowingly answered the question.

"As you've likely inferred, the topic of Horcruxes is very shocking." Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, took off his glasses, and rubbed at his forehead. "It is an ancient and vile art created centuries ago by a previous Dark Lord. This dark magic was banned, and very few know the meaning of the word. A Horcrux is basically a piece of someone's soul stored in an inanimate object. It takes a dark ritual to create one and a human sacrifice. Possessing one would explain Voldemort's immorality. Even should his body become mortally wounded or destroyed, he still cannot die because his soul lives on. Thus after his destruction that night in the Potter home, he managed to survive as a spirit, until he could be fully resurrected through the use of Ginny Weasley's life force and magic one year ago. A Horcrux must have been used at that moment and then was reunited with his more ancient spirit. It would also explain Voldemort's long silence since his resurrection. Young Ginny's sacrifice would only sustain his new body temporarily. Adding the strain of his original spirit possessing that body and reuniting with that soul shard, he must have been very close to destroying his new form, but I'm certain with Voldemort's knowledge base he would be able to correct any weakness in time."

Complete silence descended as they considered this information. Harry felt sick even imaging what would be involved in such a process.

"So if he's killed again, he'll stay dead?" Duo finally asked. "His Horcrux thing was used?" He looked around at everyone with entreating eyes.

No one had an answer, at least until Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"Considering Voldemort's penchant for trophies, his love of murder and the darkest arts, and his extreme fear of dying, I fear however that he made more than one Horcrux." Dumbledore put his glasses back on and tugged at his beard, staring blindly past them all. "I hope that Horace will eventually be able to give a clue as to the number of Horcruxes Voldemort may have made, and I will of course inform you whenever I do get that information."

"That's nice," Duo drawled, but his usual attitude was missing. It seemed even he was subdued by this news.

"As for what I know regarding Tom after he left Hogwarts, my knowledge is spotty at best. Tom left Hogwarts with top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry for Magic and offered to set him up with important contacts."

Duo gave a tired laugh. "Talk about a fox in a hen house. That would've been a nightmare!"

"Tom refused all offers," Dumbledore explained. "Instead, Dippet informed me that Tom asked for a job teaching at Hogwarts. He wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, considering Professor Merrythought had decided to retire, but Dippet refused him on the basis that Tom was too young at eighteen to hold such a position. So Tom left Hogwarts and in a few weeks secured a position at Borgin and Burkes, a shop on Knockturn Alley."

"That's where all the seedier shops are," Sirius supplied. He'd regained a little color, but he definitely didn't look completely steady. "A lot of illegal stuff goes down there, though not explicitly enough for the Aurors to shut it down completely."

"Interesting choice for a teen who up to this point has put a lot of effort into appearing perfect and upstanding," Quatre remarked. He too looked a little worn around the edges.

"However," Dumbledore continued. "Tom was no mere assistant. Polite and handsome and clever, he was soon given particular jobs of the type that only exist in a place like Borgin and Burkes, which specializes in objects with unusual and powerful properties. Tom was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this."

"I'll bet he was." The sarcastic comment surprisingly came from Wufei. All eyes turned to him, and he gave them a superior look as if asking them why they were staring.

"Tom stayed with the shop for a handful of years. He returned to Hogwarts, again asking for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but Dippet was no longer headmaster. I was. I denied him the job, and he cursed the position before taking his leave." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Then Tom was no more. He disappeared. Most likely to travel abroad to continue his studies into the Dark Arts. He was gone decades, and when he returned, he was Lord Voldemort with Death Eaters in tow. Now you know all that I do about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry felt numb and tired. He wanted out of the Pensieve, and he was glad it was over. But then Dumbledore lifted his head. The tired look in his eyes had disappeared. He looked cold and determined, almost fierce.

"And now I will give you a few memories of Voldemort."

The way Dumbledore said that made Harry's stomach drop. He had no idea what that meant, but before he could voice a worried question, they were falling into another memory. Harry's feet had barely touched the ground before he was yanked hard against someone's chest, a hand clamping down on his eyes. Then he became aware of screaming, and a heavy sense of power hanging in the air. It was smothering. The muscular arm around his chest, pinning him to someone's body didn't help, either, but he didn't dare move.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the darkness of his brother's hand. The screams went on forever. It wasn't like a movie. The hair along his arms and neck stood on end. He could smell the terror of the victims. It sent his heart racing, made his knees weak. He clung to the arm holding him close, and when he felt another body press up against his front, he grabbed a handful of t-shirt and held on tight.

Suddenly they dropped into another horrific memory without warning. Harry landed on his knees, still wrapped in Heero's arms. He knew it was Heero because he heard his brother grunt, though his grip never wavered. There was heat and smoke in this memory. He could even feel wet blood soaking the knees of his pants. And this time the screams were the terrified wails of a child somewhere to the left. It was Trowa in front of him, who he clung to, because Trowa was whispering in his ear, telling him he was safe. That it would be over soon.

They fell into memory after memory. Each lasted only minutes, only small glimpses into hell, but it felt like eternity. Harry had started crying somewhere along the way, but had soon fallen silent. The things he was hearing were worse than tears. The things he smelt; what he felt against his skin; it brought to life that horrible scroll Snape gave him and the vision he'd had of destroying the space port. It brought back to life the horrific memories of being trapped under the Dursleys' thumb.

The screams went on forever. His own, other people's; they just went on and on. There'd be no end. Because there was no end. This _was_ the end. What was the point of struggling? Why when no matter what you did you'd end up dead?

Something wet and sticky sprayed across his face. It tasted of copper and raw meat, and the scream that reached his ears literally tore at him. Vaguely he could hear Heero mutter a low, heartfelt curse. Harry just couldn't take anymore. He closed his eyes and ears; he closed everything off, took himself away and curled up where it was dark and silent within himself.

**xXxXxXx**

They were falling again, but this time was different. It felt more like being pushed than being pulled. A quick glance showed his team sprawled around the Pensieve back in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. He was the only one who'd landed on his feet, but no one seemed injured so he turned his attention to Harry. The teen was limp in his arms; the only thing keeping him upright was Heero's palm across his eyes and his arm across Harry's chest. Trowa rose to his knees in front of them and pulled Heero's hand away from Harry's eyes. Heero bit back a curse when he saw those green orbs staring glassy and blind.

Trowa gently tapped Harry's cheeks. "Wake up, little one. We're home."

There was no response, and Heero bent and hefted Harry into his arms bridal style. "Quatre," he called.

The blond was pulling himself to his feet, head snapping up at the urgency in his voice. His eyes widened in dismay to see Harry cradled lifeless in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius demanded.

Heero ignored him, striding from the room and moving to the stairs. Quatre and Duo followed at his heels, leaving Trowa and Wufei to deal with the wizard's concern. Like it or not Sirius was a part of their team for the foreseeable future, and he would be taken care of as such. Heero entered the bedroom he and Duo had claimed and gently laid Harry down on the bed. Quatre instantly put a faintly glowing hand on Harry's forehead, his pale face tight with strain and exhaustion. Duo grabbed Heero's arm. His whole body was tense as he stared down at their boy, who still stared off into nothing.

"He's completely disconnected," Quatre said into the tense silence. "I'm going to put him to sleep. Hopefully he'll wake on his own in the morning. If not, I'll try to jolt him out of it."

"Why don't you do that now?" Duo questioned.

"He needs rest," Heero answered for Quatre. "We all do."

Quatre nodded and straightened. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Duo moved from Heero to Quatre and gave the blond a tight hug. "You look like crap, Cat."

"Thanks, Duo," he said with a wry smile. Quatre brushed his hands over the teen's temple, and they watched as Harry's eyes slid closed. "Good night," he said before taking his leave, silently shutting the door behind him.

Duo sat on the bed, brushing Harry's hair away from his face. "What a clusterfuck."

Heero agreed, but he didn't want to talk about the memories right now. "Strip. It's time for bed."

Duo gave a rueful laugh, a sparkling rising in his eyes. "But, Heero, we can't! Harry's in bed with us tonight."

Heero smacked him on the chest.

In silence, they stripped out of their clothes. Duo had merely stripped to his underwear and did the same with Harry, and Heero pulled on a sleep shirt and some spandex shorts. Soon enough they were all three in the bed and under the covers.

"Good night, Hee-chan, Harry-chan," Duo whispered into the darkness.

Heero reached his arm across Harry's chest and rested his hand on Duo's hip. He stayed awake a few minutes longer, just listening to his lover and child breathe. Before allowing sleep to steal him away, he made a promise to himself. He wouldn't let the hell they had witnessed in the Pensieve become a reality once more. They were going to fight this war their way.

**Chapter end.**


	28. The Dog Days of Summer

**The Dog Days of Summer**

Harry looked up from a first year book on Transfiguration to see Sirius frowning at the stack of books Harry had piled onto his table.

"You don't have to push yourself," the wizard said softly, eyes troubled.

Flashes of the Pensieve ran through Harry's mind, but sharper than that was the memory of waking up to find all five of his brothers either standing at his bedside or curled around him. They were going to fight, because Harry couldn't escape it, not with the scar on his head binding his mind to Voldemort's. And because they loved Harry, they were going to do what they had sworn never to do again. They were going to wage war; Harry's war.

Harry reached forward and caught Sirius' hand in his own. The man's eyes widened, but he held Harry's hand gently. He was another person willing to fight – No, who was _already_ fighting – for him. Harry gave him a bright smile. "I have you to make sure I don't drown in books. I'll be fine." He tugged until Sirius took the seat next to him. "And since you're here, you can help me understand the difference between animate and inanimate Transfiguration. It seems the same to me."

Sirius gave him an appraising look. "Wow. You're good, kid."

Harry made his eyes go big with pure innocence. "What do you mean?"

Sirius scowled. "Don't give me that. You're well aware that you have us wrapped around your little finger." Harry continued to stare at him angelically. Sirius sighed. "Evil. Pure evil."

Harry giggled. "More like genius."

"Sure you are, kid." Sirius laughed and pulled the book toward him. "Okay. Inanimate Transfiguration is a lot less demanding because it has a static fate. An animate Transfiguration will have to be more interactive with the environment. It's like a computer program, from what I understand. A program with one function is simple to create, but when it must perform multiple jobs, the program becomes more complex."

Harry sighed. "Great. Magical programming."

"Hey, don't be down." Sirius bumped his shoulder. "You'll get it. You're a self-proclaimed genius, after all."

"Oh, I am a genius. Just ask my brothers," Harry retorted, tossing his head haughtily. "If I'm having trouble understanding, the fault lies with my teacher."

"You little…" Sirius growled, blue eyes glinting with mischief, and transformed into a big dog. The teen went tumbling from his chair as Sirius attacked with slobbery kisses.

Harry laughed as he struggled to push the massive canine away from his face. "All right! I'm sorry! You're the smartest on the planet!"

The dog barked and sat back with a madly wagging tail, completely ignoring the pilot who approached from behind.

"I wouldn't go that far. He _is_ a dog," Wufei drawled, standing over them with hands on hips and wearing a disgusted expression.

Harry grinned up at his brother. "I didn't say smartest _person_, but he _is_ the smartest dog."

Wufei's lips curled in amusement. "Even that's pushing it."

The black dog growled and nipped at Wufei's ankle.

Wufei stared down at the animal with a death glare, and Sirius turned and fled with a whimper.

Harry laughed. "I was wrong. He's the smartest of all chickens!"

Wufei snorted and reached down to help Harry to his feet. "Back to your studies."

Harry settled into his chair, feeling much more uplifted. He pulled the Transfiguration text closer to him and let his pen fly over his paper as he took notes and jotted down his thoughts. It made much more sense to think of it like programming. Sirius really was a good teacher, and he was glad the wizard was on their side.

**xXxXxXx**

Taking a deep breath, Albus strode invisibly through the crowd packed into the small restaurant. Nervous anticipation built. For the first time in nearly fifty years, he was facing a situation that was near impossible to predict. It took a minute to find the table, partially because it was in a shadowed corner and partially because he didn't recognize the young man waiting there.

Even still, he was amazed he hadn't noticed the young man instantly upon entering the room. Two dark eyes followed Albus unblinking, the gaze carrying a weight as intense as Albus had ever experienced before. How could the man stare at him at all, let alone so intently? Albus was under the Disillusionment charm. Not even a wizard should be able to see through it. Who were these men Harry had gathered around him?

Suspicious and feeling a little hot around his collar as those eyes _still_ continued to stare, Albus raised his wand to cast a privacy curtain around the table and removed the Disillusionment. The young man at the table watched all this impassively and spoke no greeting as Albus pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

The young man wore a solid black Muggle T-shirt and blue jeans, but the casual attire did not hide his good posture or the way he seemed ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. More concerning was the fact that his hands rested under the table out of sight; Albus knew from previous encounters with Harry's "family" that those hands likely held a weapon of some kind. Although, it was reassuring to see the Pensieve resting unshrunk between them on the table. The luminescent swirl inside the basin suggested all his memories were in place.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he greeted with a friendly smile. "I don't believe we've had an introduction."

The man's dark blue eyes remained impassive. They reminded Albus of the eyes of a hawk or wolf, open and primal, lacking all human sensibilities, and as the seconds stretched uncomfortably, Albus realized that he hadn't actually asked a question, only implied one. Another disturbing thought; clearly this man was a soldier in a different way than Winner and his husband had been. Perhaps his training was such that he was unable to speak unless asked a direct question? Before Dumbledore could try again, his companion finally spoke.

"I am Heero Yuy, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm Harry's primary guardian."

Albus held onto his smile, hoping to hide his increasing agitation. "Mr. Yuy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yuy tilted his chin, and despite the minimal gesture, Albus knew he was indicating the Pensieve. "This device was very effective. We appreciate the information you provided."

In contrast to Yuy's spoken gratitude, the young man's expression didn't shift a millimeter from the stoic visage he'd worn since Albus had laid eyes on him. He had to wonder how such a man could raise a child as emotional as Harry. Full of anger, fear, and desperation, the boy had constantly revealed himself to Albus. Although the few moments of stoicism Harry had displayed, which had seemed out of place on a boy as young as Harry, now made perfect sense if Yuy was his role model.

"It is my intention to assist you as much as possible," Albus said gently, hoping to remind the young man they were allies.

Yuy set a hand on the table casually, leaving the left one in his lap unseen. "I'm not here to discuss your intentions. I came to make you aware of reality, Mr. Dumbledore. Fantasy does not interest me and wastes my time."

"Fantasy?" Albus repeated, utterly confused. "I assure you that the memories were wholly factual…"

Yuy tapped the back of his knuckles against the Pensieve. "Inarguably the information you provided is essential to our campaign. However, the last segment highlighting the war had been constructed to leave an emotional impact, which seriously disturbed the youngest member of our group and could have potentially hindered our strategic judgment."

Albus' face blanched. "I had no idea that you'd let Harry view those memories. He is but a child…"

"Let me make this absolutely clear," Yuy interrupted. "Your judgment is compromised due to the faulty belief that you are able to predict the actions of others. You cannot predict what we will do. You will never be able to predict what we will do. Therefore, I must request that you keep your intentions to yourself. If we ask for information, give only information. Is this clear?"

Albus could only stare.

Yuy dropped his hand out of sight once more as he settled back in his chair, his gaze unremitting and predatory. "Our mission is to win this war, Mr. Dumbledore. No matter the cost. I will remove any obstacle standing in the way of success. Do you understand?"

Albus understood very well. Yuy was referring to him as the obstacle, and it had to be the most impersonal death threat he'd ever received. How could his every interaction with Harry's family go so wrong? Albus straightened his back and tried to salvage the situation. "I assure you victory is also my goal."

Yuy gave a neutral nod before rising. "Take your device. Your memories are stored within as you specified. We will contact you if we need anything in the future."

Albus nearly jumped out of his skin when a figure brushed by him to follow in Yuy's wake. The long braid revealed the presence he'd been completely oblivious to was none other than Duo Maxwell. Albus shivered. How could he not sense Maxwell standing so close during this whole encounter? Were these men immune to all magic?

Deeply disturbed, Albus gathered his Pensieve and dispelled the privacy ward. At least one good thing had come out of this meeting. He now had more confidence in the abilities of these men to survive a magical war. Perhaps these talents that defied all laws of magic and logic would be enough for them to do as they claimed and win this war.

"I hope so, Harry. I really hope so," Albus murmured before Disillusioning himself and heading back to Hogwarts.

**xXxXxXx**

Wufei eyed the witch standing across the table from him. She was young, not much older than Wufei, which was unusual for the high ranking position that she held. They'd been assured she was something like a captain in the Wizarding police/army. The fact that she was a woman made it all the more unusual. Wufei had long since evolved from the days when he'd been offended by a woman stepping outside a domestic role, but that didn't change the fact that woman in military commanding positions were few.

Still, he'd been willing to give this Tonks the benefit of the doubt. After all, she had carried herself well when he'd captured her and her commanding officer, but now she stood awkwardly, looking decidedly out of place in the modern conference room of Preventer HQ. The bright fluorescent lights, the gleaming technology, made her seem farcical in the old fashion robes she wore, while the way she stared wide-eyed at the projector screen displaying multiple 3D maps and her muddy orange hair highlighted her youth and made her seem inexperienced. Worse, she fidgeted nervously when asked a question, which suggested she was highly unsuited to handle the pressure that came with any military job.

_This_ woman was a highly trained, combat-ready magical soldier? A _captain_ in an army currently engaged in magical warfare? Wufei was so incredulous he could hardly work up any of his usual fury or disdain.

"Anything to add, Captain Tonks?" Commander Une asked archly, expression perfectly blank.

"That looks about right," the witch answered, color rising in her cheeks.

Wufei clenched his fists, anger beginning to burn its way through his system at last. It couldn't just _look_ right. It had to _be_ right. If this woman couldn't verify their intel, then they needed access to someone who could!

"Um," the witch hurriedly continued as Wufei glared. "I don't think we've ever tried to map where DE bases are located based on the location of their raids before, but, uh, that's because, with Apparating, portkeys, and floo, um, distance and location aren't really a factor."

Wufei narrowed his eyes first at the map – which indicated all DE activity in the last 24 months – then at the witch who stared back helplessly. "You could have mentioned so sooner," he voiced caustically.

Her flush deepened. "It's still good information to have, right? And, well, since we've never tried it, I, uh, thought it might reveal something we've missed."

Commander Une nodded. "You're correct. I hardly count this as wasted effort. Organization is never a liability."

Wufei personally agreed, but he could hear Duo's loud argument to the contrary that wasting time with an over abundance of inconsequential data has most definitely harmed missions. Sometimes decisive action was more effective. Wufei would never tell the braided devil that he had a point, but he figured it didn't apply since both Duo and Heero were leaders in this operation, so the mission would never be lacking in the action department.

The commander leaned over, her substantial chest straining against her uniform as her fingers circled the magical school where a student had died and thus marked the beginning of the terrorist, Voldemort's, return. That section of the map obediently glowed a faint yellow, highlighting the location. "This initial attack seems much more precise and goal oriented than the follow-up attacks, or raids as you call them. These raids seem geared only toward causing panic and have no material purpose. Are there any goals these attacks were meant to accomplish that we are unable to see?"

Tonks bit her lip, brow scrunching in thought. "The Dark Lord always favored psychological warfare as a tool to gain power over the populace. The DE want power, I know that, and causing fear gives them a lot of it, both magical and political. I don't know anything more specific than that. Except, um, the Dark Lord wants to be a ruler, like a Muggle king. He'd make half-bloods lesser citizens, Muggles and squibs slaves. There are rumors that he'd, uh, give some magical creatures, the ones that help him fight, um, freedoms they don't currently have in the magical community, but I'm not sure on the details."

"Is this Voldemort known for keeping his promises?" Commander Une inquired, attention focused solely on the young woman before her. This information could be crucial if they were to prevent the enemy side from gaining more soldiers.

Tonks shifted her weight, fidgeting under the intensity of the commander's regard. "I don't know, ma'am."

Wufei sneered in derision. "Your intelligence is pathetic. What exactly is your department's strategy? Wait around for the next attack?"

The witch visibly lost her temper, her hair miraculously shifting into a bright, hot red. "It's not like we have a surplus of informants! The Dark Lord may or may not keep his promises, but we do know that he rules with Dark magic and torture spells."

Wufei shared a meaningful glance with the commander. It was true that getting information on such a terrorist was difficult in the beginning, but it actually gave them a higher chance of securing informants as time wore on. There would be people pushed passed their limits who were desperate for protection.

Tonks shook her head, her hair fading back into a muddy orange. "No. I know what you're thinking, but even if a DE wanted to escape because of the abuse, they can't. The Dark Mark, the, um, magical tattoo on their arm, it literally connects them to the Dark Lord. He can find and kill them whenever he wants."

Wufei scowled at the injustice of it all. "Would they give us intel if we offered protection to their families?"

Tonks tilted her head, her eyes gleaming cat yellow. "Maybe." A slow smile spread across her face. "And I might have an idea how to go about letting the DEs know about that offer."

Wufei inexplicably found himself smiling back at the strange woman. He felt better about his slip when the witch continued to detail a rather subtle and devious plan to leak information to the populace.

Commander Une crossed her arms with a grimly satisfied look. "Contact your office, Captain Tonks. We have a plan of action."

Tonks saluted and turned to leave when her foot caught on a table leg and she nearly went sprawling. Hair flashing a rose color, Tonks scurried from the room without looking at either of them, clearly embarrassed. Wufei gave the commander an incredulous look, not sure what to make of the woman. He also didn't know what to make of the Wizarding world at large. Even leaving aside magic, the society itself was made up of contradictions and conundrums.

The commander shook her head, equally at a loss. "We need to get on top of this war before it gets out of hand. There will be three teams. Team Alpha will be led by Agent Yuy, mission goals of surveillance and intel gathering. You'll lead team Beta, Agent Chang. Your primary focus will be on defensive strategy and offensive tactics. Dr. Po will act as Delta's lead Agent. She'll be in charge of researching ways to cure magically inflicted wounds and ailments, as wells as managing supplies, weaponry, and equipment. At 0800 hours, I want all team leaders in this room to report on what they know so far."

Wufei snapped a sharp salute. "Yes, Commander."

**xXxXxXx**

It was officially summer: the children having departed that very morning on the Express. The castle hallways were quiet, and it never ceased to amaze Remus. As a student, he'd expected the school to be dark and empty during the long break. Instead, it radiated a sense of peace and comfort. This school was a sanctuary, and sometimes that was forgotten in the bustle of the school year.

Remus took strength from the sturdy walls and magic-rich environment, as he spoke the password and allowed the stairs to carry him toward Dumbledore's office. He was resolved to meet the Headmaster head on, and he stepped into the room with his shoulders straight, his expression firm.

Dumbledore looked up from a mound of paper work, a happy smile appearing on his face. "Ah, Remus, my boy. I am pleased to see you well after a year in the DADA position. Perhaps the curse has been broken at last! And it couldn't have been done by a better teacher. I've gone over your year's results, and I'm mightily impressed, Remus." The ancient wizard rose to his feet and came around his desk to claps Remus by a shoulder. "I told you from the beginning Hogwarts would be lucky to have you, dear boy."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus returned politely. His cheeks had warmed with the effusive praise, but his purpose still burned strong in his mind. "It was a joy to teach the students. However, I've come to tender my resignation."

Remus expected some expression of surprise or dismay, but instead the Headmaster sighed. Dumbledore's grip gentled as he stared at Remus over his half-moon spectacles. "Those young men of Harry's have recruited you, have they?"

Remus met Dumbledore's kindly gaze and refused to look away. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore's hand dropped. "Very well." He sighed, turning his back and walking toward his window. "Keep an eye on them, Remus. Protect them as well as you can. They are the hope of the future."

Remus said nothing to that. He knew it would be pointless trying to explain that he was going to look after the boys because he cared about Harry, not because he cared about the "future" as Dumbledore saw it. So he turned and left without another word. It didn't feel like a goodbye. The castle would always stand there, its doors open, a sanctuary to all.

He enjoyed walking through the castle and out onto the lawn with a peaceful mind. There were no doubts in him, and it was a rare and precious feeling. Remus couldn't help but notice that when following Dumbledore of late he'd been constantly plagued with doubts. It was nice to finally be free of them.

With a smile, Remus stepped through the Apparation ward and off Hogwarts' grounds. He twirled on his toe and appeared across the country on a dirty street in London. Number 12 stood before him. Remus' smile grew wider. The front door opened and Sirius Black, his best friend and last remaining adult pack member, stepped out onto the stoop. His eyes sparkled with familiar mischief as he waved Remus across. This was the future Remus was fighting for. He only wished Dumbledore could understand that.

"Moony! Thank Merlin you're here! Quatre and Harry are on me at all hours with endless questions," Sirius was saying, his arm draped warmly around Remus' shoulders as he pulled Remus over the threshold and into the gloomy house. "Why this and what about physics and how does this fit in with modern science… I swear they're going to put me in an early grave! You were the brainiac of the group! Do something!"

And Remus laughed. It built up slowly in his gut, starting as a chuckle, before growing into full blown laughter. He was home.

**xXxXxXx**

Sirius dropped into a roll to escape the stream of flame that shot from Quatre's wand. The walls of the practice room were blackened from floor to about head height due to similar attacks. Coughing, Sirius waved his wand and dispelled the smoke while Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His wand hung loosely from his fingers, and his expression was the epitome of disappointment.

Sirius chuckled. "We've only been at this a month. Besides, it's not like a jet of flame isn't destructive."

"It is not the spell we are learning, however," Quatre responded, voice crisp. "Let me try again."

Sirius sighed. They'd been at this for nearly four hours, and if the last few days were any indication, they'd be at it for another four. Quatre had learned the Shield Charm and other defensive magicks fairly well, but every offensive spell became fire. They'd tried everything, from Quatre copying Sirius, to Sirius standing behind him and making the wand movements for him, to having Sirius act as a target to help Quatre focus. Fire was the only thing that came out of Quatre's wand when he tried to cast an offensive spell. They were both soot-smudged, sweaty, and smelled of ash.

Sirius strode across the room and placed a hand on Quatre's tense shoulder. "You can't expect to master everything in a few weeks. Your magic is fully mature, and that means that it will be harder to bend and mold. Not to mention your wand's very strong affinity to fire."

Quatre looked troubled. He lifted his wand and examined it carefully. "I don't understand why it won't do as it should. It is but a weapon."

Sirius shook his head. He curled his hand around Quatre's own, the wand held securely in both their fists. Quatre met Sirius' eyes in surprise, and Sirius gave him a look of exasperation. "A wand is not a weapon. It is not a gun or a knife. It isn't a tool like a hammer or a saw. Not anyone can pick this wand up and use it. It is attuned to you, as much as your own arm and hand, and like your body, it is closer to something alive than any mere object. It conducts your magic, something intimate and miraculous within you. It is a bridge, letting your will cross over to shape reality. You must work in concert."

Sirius could see Quatre's struggle to understand. He sighed and released the blond's hand. "Cast Protego again. Feel how your wand responds to your magic and will, feel how it takes that direction and comes alive, how it channels and focuses that powerful wish and your magic into reality. Feel how it works with you, organic in every way." He stepped back and circled around to Quatre's back.

The blond squared his shoulders and lifted his arm to shoulder height, pointing his wand forward. "Protego!"

Sirius could feel the shift in energy, could see the vague shimmer as a circular shield appeared before the blond as commanded. "Again."

Quatre obediently dispelled the shield and cast it a second time.

Sirius reached around his pupil and slapped his hand gently against the center of Quatre's stomach. "It starts here. In your center. The magic, the power."

More thoughtfully this time, Quatre cast again.

Sirius opened his senses to the magic in himself and his student. Fingers tingling, he ran his hand over Quatre's shoulder blade, across his shoulder, over the short sleeve and onto warm skin. He traced all the way down the blond's arm to his wrist where he stopped. "The energy flows, pulled toward your dominant hand, the hand of action. This energy is empowered, but not yet directed. It is still merely thought. It has not been born."

Quatre was breathing deeply, his eyes lidded, almost entranced, as Sirius curled his hand once more around Quatre's, both of them clasping the wand.

"It is here. In the warmth and core of your wand, in your hand, where you two must meet. The wand takes that magic and focuses it to a pinpoint. You must communicate with your wand, through gesture and word, so that together you can make reality bend _exactly_ as you will it. Flame is the most natural destruction, but you want something a little different. Communicate. Feel it. Don't _use_ your wand. Make it an extension of yourself."

Quatre's hand, guided by Sirius, dipped into the pattern for the spell. Magic built in the air, making it difficult to breathe. Quatre was whispering now, saying the spell with perfect enunciation. Re_duc_to… Re_duc_to… Re_duc_to… Sirius gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. A fourth pass through, still with no release. A fifth, then the shift happened.

Quatre's intent sharpened. The wand moved, one with Quatre's hand, and the blond shouted, "Reducto!"

Pure force burst from the wand and slammed into the opposite wall. The room rattled, a sound like thunder rumbling through the small space.

"You did it!" Sirius cheered excitedly.

Quatre spun to face him, eyes lit from within and grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you!"

Sirius blushed, suddenly deeply embarrassed.

A knock sounded at the door and both of them turned to see Harry peek his head in. "Um, I finished that essay about the Boil-Cure Potion, and Remus approved me trying it with your supervision."

"All right. I'm coming." Sirius looked over at Quatre. "You should get some rest. You're doing well."

Quatre gave him a gentle smile. "No rest for the weary. Go tend to Harry. I'll be fine."

Sirius shook his head at the blond's stubbornness and stepped out into the hallway to see Harry waiting for him, his green eyes expectant. Sirius draped an arm around the teen's shoulders as they made their way toward the library. "You're in cahoots with Quatre to run me ragged, aren't you?"

"I could probably look up a potion to give you more stamina if we're wearing you out," Harry offered with complete innocence.

Sirius barked a laugh and ruffled the teen's hair. "Stamina… I'll show you stamina…"

**xXxXxXx**

Duo shadowed his partner as the temporarily red-headed Heero darted down the crowded Wizarding street. An angry man in opulent robes was giving chase, literally screaming curses at Heero's back. Duo's mission was to make sure Heero didn't get cornered and to pray he wouldn't witness his lover die by some horrific spell right in front of him.

Ah, who was he kidding? Praying may be the extent of his mission, but Duo wasn't about to let Heero get nailed. He'd cornered their resident expert on all things wizardly and demanded a few tools to ensure Heero's survival during their little jaunts. Heero wouldn't approve the ammunition Sirius had provided him, considering part of the mission parameters was to keep a low profile.

Under no circumstance could they be recognized and linked to Harry while provoking and stealing from wizards and witches on Diagon Alley. They'd learned the hard way during the last war how important reputations could be. They'd been heroes and things had been hard enough, but as soon as the public marked them as terrorists things had been impossible.

Sirius had looked at Heero as if he were crazy – which Duo had to admit, his lover probably was – when Heero informed him of the plan. "Why in the world would you do that?" Sirius had asked, expression comically baffled.

"We need to test the average witch and wizard's reaction times," Heero had explained patiently. "To familiarize ourselves with the spells they rely on most. The success of our mission might depend on our ability to accurately predict what a wizard will do."

Sirius had sighed. "And tromping down to Diagon to pickpocket and mug the general populace will let you do that?" he'd asked dubiously.

"Partly," Heero had answered and proceeded to ask Sirius to change his hair to red. Red because no one else on their team had that hair color. It would defeat the purpose if he were mistaken for Quatre or Wufei while pirating.

So here Duo was, following after an irate wizard as he tried his best to kill or maim his partner. Duo snickered as, without magic, Heero managed to evade the wizard's every spell. He ducked and dodged, using buildings and people as shields. The wizard had already hit a few bystanders, but other than outraged cries, no one had retaliated in kind. In fact, it seemed the average witch or wizard seemed very reluctant to engage in magical duels.

This was the first of Heero's victims who had actively pursued Heero and who had cast more than one or two spells in an attempt to stop him. Which was good, Duo was in no danger of Heero dying. On the other hand, he wouldn't get to use any of the neat stuff Sirius had given him, and he could feel his lower lip begin to jut out a bit in a pout.

Heero finally lost his pursuer and ducked into a shop selling cauldrons. Duo slipped in behind him after confirming no one was following. He found Heero casually walking down the aisles, stopping to examine a cauldron every thirty seconds or so. Duo silently ghosted down the aisle opposite Heero's so that they could talk face-to-face without drawing attention to themselves.

"How'ya doin?" Duo asked absently, still scanning the store for anything suspicious.

There was no response from Heero, even though Duo knew his partner had heard him loud and clear. Frowning, he watched as Heero's hand dexterously darted forward to deposit the stolen goods into a cauldron. Instantly the large iron pot began to glow a shockingly bright yellow.

"Hey! Don't mess with the merchandise!" the elderly wizard shouted irritably as he moved in the direction of the glowing cauldron. "Not unless yer buyin' it."

Heero's response was to dart toward the door.

The old wizard shouted after him, using very descriptive language. Duo watched, concealed in the store's many shadows, as the wizard cast a few spells at the cauldron Heero had violated. The shopkeeper frowned and reached in to pull out a small, velvet bag. When he retrieved a golden coin from inside, his expression transformed into the classic goldfish look; bulging eyes and rounded mouth.

Duo slipped out of the shop, careful to open the door just enough to slip through so as not to ring the bell. The wizard stood enraptured with his sudden wealth and didn't notice his departure.

He found Heero hunched over his knees, sitting on a curb just inside the mouth of a nearby alley, looking for all the world like a bored street kid. Duo leaned against the brick wall at his side and watched the happy, ignorant pedestrians walk by. "What's a matter?"

Heero shook his head.

"It has its perks," Duo persisted. He glanced down at his lover to see Heero scowling furiously at the passing people. "They won't interfere."

"They will," Heero countered, practically growling the words. "We'll have to be extremely careful of them. They'll need constant protection."

"There's those wizard police," Duo shrugged. "That's their job."

Heero snorted contemptuously, and Duo had to agree with Heero on that point. He hadn't seen a single Auror respond to the many thefts they'd pulled. This was their third hit on Diagon; surely the street must be on alert. But they'd hit no resistance. It was like stealing from a flock of helpless, bleating sheep. And these people were supposedly at war. There was evidence of fear, but not the kind that led people to become paranoid and protective. Instead, the fear made these people wide-eyed and helpless. From what they'd seen, civilian wizards were most likely going to freeze or panic during an attack, which marked their survival rate as very low if they were to be caught in any kind of conflict.

Only a very, very few would be inclined to stand and fight. And so far, they had no way to tell how effective or able a civilian would be even if they did stand and fight. It seemed that the general populace was conditioned or bred to passivity. Those that had a more aggressive personality had already been either claimed by this mysterious Wizarding police force or recruited to the Dark Side. That made the civilians a liability at best and a pretty huge handicap at worst.

"We'll just try to limit our confrontations to low population zones," Duo offered. He squatted so that he could lean his shoulder against Heero's. "Wizards seem to prefer isolation. These shopping districts are the exception."

Heero sighed again, but this time to dissipate his frustration. "True. I have yet to see Wizarding suburbs."

"We'll have Sirius go over some maps with us. So we can get a better understanding of where these people live."

Heero nodded, on a mission once more. He stood and easily merged with the crowd, heading toward the Leaky Cauldron and Muggle London.

Duo smiled ruefully at his partner's back before following in his wake.

**xXxXxXx**

Trowa watched from the doorway of their bedroom. Quatre, blond hair uncharacteristically mussed, was slowly stripping. His golden skin glistened in the low light, indicating yet another rigorous round in the spell room. Inhaling gently confirmed his suspicions. Trowa could smell smoke and ash. In a fluid movement, Trowa silently slid into the room and shut the door behind him.

He was nearly on top of his husband when Quatre turned around, a smile on his lips. "Tro…"

Trowa slid a hand into his husband's disheveled hair and slotted their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Quatre made a noise of surprise, but he clung to Trowa's shoulders, his hips canting instinctively to bring their bodies together.

"Wha…" Quatre gasped when their mouths parted wetly.

"I always felt like your empathy brought us closer," Trowa whispered. He ran his hand down Quatre's lean chest and stomach. His eyes never left his love's as he ever so slowly began to work the clasp on his husband's pants. "But magic..."

"Trowa…" Quatre's face was flushed, his eyes dazed.

Trowa penned him in place with an intense look, willing his emotions to get through to the blond. Lust, love, envy, and possessiveness; Trowa felt like one of the animals he loved so much. He felt like growling and throwing Quatre on the mattress, making it perfectly clear that this beautiful body belonged to Trowa alone. It was overwhelming and a little bit frightening. Trowa had never felt so violent toward his lover before.

"This force that lives inside you, that makes such miraculous things happen, I can't touch it. I can't be a part of it." His words built into a fury Trowa didn't know what to do with. "You're spending more and more time shut away in there. And it drives me crazy to see you come out drenched in sweat with this _glow_ of satisfaction…"

Trowa gave Quatre a firm shove and the blond went toppling onto the bed with a cry of surprise. He was completely erect and perfectly naked. Before Quatre could sit up or make a move, Trowa was crouched over him. Quatre arched, grasping the sheets in reaction as Trowa began to leave little bites down his torso, his green eyes blazing.

No more words were exchanged between them. Trowa made sure to sample every inch of the man he'd spend the rest of his life loving. He fought for every cry and gasp of pleasure. He licked and sucked and stroked every sensitive patch of perfect skin until Quatre was a writhing mess, sweaty and panting, and hardly coherent. It was then that Trowa, barely holding on, gently lifted Quatre's leg, settling it in the crook of his arm, and pressed deep inside Quatre's burning hot body. Two thrusts and they were both screaming hoarsely.

And still Trowa refused to stop. He pushed through the orgasm, the agonizing pleasure of it. He pushed, pushed, _pushed_ until he was hard again, trembling on the cusp of a second explosion. Quatre was hoarse, mouth open but unable to make any sound. His hair was soaked with sweat and clinging to his forehead and cheeks. His body surged with Trowa's, pliant and throbbing with every ragged beat of his heart. Trowa slipped out of Quatre's body and, for the first time in the six years they'd been together, Trowa turned Quatre over onto his stomach.

Quatre gasped and pressed up onto all fours, lifting his hips as if starving for his return.

Trowa grabbed him by his hips and slid home. Dripping sweat, he forced his trembling muscles to move in firm, rhythmic strokes.

"Gods! Trowa!" Quatre's whole body arched, and he made a high, whining noise in his throat. His back bowed, graceful as a bird's wing, and released his second orgasm into the sweat-soaked sheets.

Trowa rode Quatre's tight channel until he couldn't stand it. He gave a hoarse cry and released into his husband. Stars burst across his eyes and a veil of black came down over his overloaded mind.

Awareness faded in slowly. Trowa opened dazed eyes to find himself spooned behind Quatre, his chest practically glued to the blond's back. Damp hair tickled his nose, and their legs were intertwined to the point of loosing circulation, but Trowa couldn't bear to move.

"There would be no magic without you," Quatre whispered, voice raspy. "You light me up inside, Trowa Barton-Winner. You and I are forever."

Trowa smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. "Duo would never leave us in peace if he heard you talking like that," he rasped, voice husky.

Quatre smiled against the bare skin of Trowa's arm. "Good thing he's not here, then."

Trowa laughed as his eyes slipped closed. For the first time in weeks, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Remus entered the bedroom he shared with Sirius, pausing when he noticed his roommate already in the room. Remus' primary focus was Harry's tutoring, while Sirius focused on training Quatre for battle. The blond's stamina was extraordinary and he usually kept Sirius occupied until late, well into the early morning hours. This was partially necessary due to Quatre's morning being occupied with Lucius Malfoy of all people and some legal battle with Dumbledore for reasons Remus still didn't fully understand. He felt Harry's family was being too paranoid, and that this effort was unnecessary and extremely risky considering Quatre's exposure to Malfoy.

"How's Harry doing?" Sirius asked. He propped his head up with his hand, but otherwise he didn't move from his reclining position on one of the two twin beds in the room. Grimmauld Place had been intended as a small town home for the core Black family. It didn't come close to the sprawling manors Purebloods were famous for, thus the need to double up.

Remus turned to the closet and began to strip out of his day clothes. "Very good. He's very intelligent and diligent for his age." He frowned and pulled on a night shirt over his pants. "Still, even with putting in ten to eleven hours a day, we're cutting it close. It's been a month since he started studying, and we've covered only a little more than half of the first year curriculum. At this rate, he'll barely be at a third year level by the end of summer."

Sirius sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. "I'm just glad they're planning to let Harry attend Hogwarts at all."

"We can't keep him locked up in Grimmauld Place, isolated, forever," Remus countered as he lay out on his bed. It felt good to lie down. "It's not healthy. And, as Quatre said, it will allow Harry the chance to meet people like himself and give him a chance to make friends."

"You mean allies," Sirius snorted. Remus lifted an eyebrow as he caught the glare Sirius wore. "Everything these guys do has strategic motives. Even when it comes to Harry."

Remus chose not to comment, but he rolled onto his side so he could better observe his friend. Something was clearly wrong with the other man. "What are you doing in here? It's not even midnight," he probed, hoping to find an answer to the black mood Sirius was in. "Quatre release you from the dueling room early?"

Sirius flushed and flung an arm across his face, hiding his expression from Remus. For the normally outspoken man, silence always indicated something disturbing.

"What happened?" he asked again, quiet and insistent.

"Let's just say Quatre and Trowa needed some quality time."

Understanding dawned and Remus shot his friend a sympathetic look. Due to his condition, Remus had spent a large about of time in the Muggle world, which was significantly more accepting of homosexuality than Wizarding society. Sirius, having grown up in a Dark Pureblood home would have a harder time than most with the idea. Remus could only imagine the disgusting things Sirius had been taught by his families.

"I just pretend not to know," Sirius confessed. "Compared to Azkaban, most things just fade into unimportance. But whenever I walk in on them or catch then doing anything remotely romantic, I feel sick." The dark haired man sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed so that his back was to Remus, and hung his head. "You know what my parents thought of men like that. Unnatural and disgusting doesn't even begin to cover it. My mother would have castrated us, no joke, before me or Regulus even thought to touch another man like that. It was ranked lower than sleeping with _animals_, Remus."

Remus sat up, fury in his eyes. "You're being too hard on yourself. Merlin knows your family was twisted and sadistic, but you turned away from them. You've made huge leaps to break free from your family's views, and this is your first exposure to homosexuals. It'll take time to break free from the indoctrination you were put through at a very young age. You see these men as people. You respect them. That wouldn't be possible if you were succumbing to prejudice."

Sirius spun, eyes clearly displaying how sick he felt and how desperate. "That's not good enough! If Harry finds out I feel this way about his family for even a moment, he'll never forgive me! Let alone if he finds out that I vomited after walking in on Heero and Duo, and that I occasionally cast cleaning spells on things they've touched when I have a fit of anxiety!"

Remus sat straighter, shocked by Sirius' confession. He'd had no idea it was that bad. Sirius was always so damn good at covering what he was really feeling with a grin, that sometimes it was impossible to know his true state of mind until Sirius snapped. Remus got to his feet and put a supportive hand on Sirius' shoulder as his friend caught his breath, avoiding Remus' eyes in shame.

"It's partly this environment, Siri. This is where you learned to think that way. I can take care of Harry and Quatre for a few days. Why don't you get out, get a change of scenery, and help the Muggle's with their Wizarding knowledge. You promised them you would, didn't you? I'm sure President Peacecraft and the boys' Commander will appreciate any input you can give them."

Sirius nodded. He ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't handle being cooped up very well, and we've been here for weeks now."

Remus could imagine. After Azkaban, he wouldn't be good with it either. Feeling sharp pains for how much Sirius was suffering, how unfair it all ways, Remus spelled the lights off and prayed for sleep to come.

"Do you think I'm disgusting?" Sirius asked quietly in the dark.

"No!" Remus barked out. He clenched his hands in his sheets and gentled his voice. "Sirius you're one of the strongest, best men I've ever known."

The sound of rustling blankets met this proclamation, a soft sigh, and then a whisper. "Thanks, Remus."

**xXxXxXx**

Harry woke with a jolt as someone shook his shoulder. He swept his arm out, catching the offending wrist on his forearm. He knocked it aside and came to his feet, hands up.

"Kid. It's just me," a gentle voice came from the figure in front of him.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs of sleep from his mind, and felt his braid shift comfortingly across his shoulder blades. His glasses were pressed into his hand. He slipped them on to see Sirius. The wizard was smiling at him in the way that told Harry Sirius thought he was being cute or adorable or some other embarrassing adjective.

To escape the look, Harry turned back to the desk he'd been working at and scowled at the book he'd fallen asleep reading. "Where's everybody?"

Sirius didn't answer at first, and Harry snuck a glance at him. The wizard was running his hands through his hair in agitation. "They're securing Remus in the basement. Snape has been sending a potion that lets Remus keep his mind during the transformation, but they don't want to take any chances," Sirius explained bitterly.

Harry looked down at his books, biting his lip. He didn't like the idea of chaining Remus up. Harry had come to really like of the soft-spoken, intelligent man. He hated that Remus had to go through this, but… "It really is better safe than sorry. For Remus' sake, too." They both knew Remus would never be able to live with the guilt of hurting any of them. Harry flashed back to Heero going down, disappearing under the monster's bulk, and shivered. Nausea churned his stomach.

"Hey." Sirius pressed a hand to his back. "It'll be fine."

Harry peeked up at Sirius through his bangs. He saw the concern on the wizard's face and offered a smile. "Wanna go raid the kitchen?"

Sirius smiled back. "Sure, kid. Sounds good."

Harry practically leapt down the stairs, grinning as Sirius protested that he was cheating. He ran into the kitchen and almost collided with Duo, who hooked him around the waist and spun them to disperse his momentum.

"Wow. I know you're a teenager, but you can't be that hungry. We just had dinner two hours ago!" Duo exclaimed with a laugh.

Harry elbowed him in the stomach playfully to escape his lose hold. "And what are you doing in here?" He asked, hands on hips as he mock glared at his brother.

"I'm… um…" Duo scratched his head, face scrunched in thought. His expression cleared and he flung up a hand in triumph. "I'm cleaning!"

Harry stepped closer, narrowing his eyes behind his delicate wire-rimmed glasses. "Are those crumbs around your mouth?"

"No! Nothing to see here!" Duo waved his hands in front of his face dramatically and bolted from the room.

Sirius jumped out of the way to let him pass and looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Duo got into the cookies again."

Sirius huffed. "I don't know how that guy doesn't weigh two hundred pounds."

"Like you?" Harry asked sweetly, batting his long lashes.

"Hey!" Sirius lunged, catching him up in a tickle attack.

Harry laughed. He let it continue for a few more seconds before freeing himself. "Let's make hot chocolate for everyone. The real kind. With pots and cream and cocoa chunks."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Good plan, kid. Save me some for tomorrow."

Harry turned and looked up at him. "Why tomorrow?"

"I just came up to say goodnight. I'm going to be with Remus tonight."

Harry felt worry stab at his guts.

"Don't be that way. I used to do this every full moon when I was in Hogwarts, without Remus being on a magic potion!" Sirius gave Harry a brief hug, one more smile, and transformed into Padfoot. The big black dog wagged his tail and gave a playful bark before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Frowning and feeling a little abandoned, Harry returned to the task of making the chocolate drink. It was almost ready when Quatre and Duo came in.

"Smells good in here," Duo complimented as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"It does," Quatre agreed as he too sat down. "And don't worry about your teachers. They are both fine. Trowa is staying with them tonight, just to make sure."

"Heero and Wufei?" Harry asked, coming to the table with three mugs. Duo put an arm around Harry's shoulders when he sat down, and Harry leaned into his side gratefully.

"They are staying at HQ tonight," Quatre answered. He took a sip of the cocoa and gave Harry a brilliant smile. "This is delicious, Harry. Good job."

"Why are they at HQ?" Harry asked, blushing and feeling warm from the praise.

"It seems Sally made a breakthrough with treating magical ailments." Quatre drummed the fingers of his free hand on the table. "A chemical she has created actually breaks up magical residue, even removing weak level curses from patients. Heero and Wufei are trying to find out if the chemical can be used offensively."

Harry nodded. "That's good." He took a long sip of his hot drink and let his eyes fall closed. He'd been pulling long hours studying in an attempt to make it into fourth year with his peers by the start of the next school year.

Duo's hand gently stroked down his braid, further putting him to sleep. "Rest. I've got you, little brother."

**xXxXxXx**

Relena looked up from her tablet and the report slowly scrolling up the screen as she heard the door to her office open. Her heart skipped a beat as Sirius entered wearing a roguish grin and carrying a small tea tray.

"Did someone order room service?" the man asked, blue eyes bright and teasing.

Relena rose and came around the desk, heading for the couch set aside for short breaks like this. "Why thank you, Sir Black. That's very thoughtful of you."

Sirius' grin got impossibly wider. He set the tray on the low coffee table and swept a low bow. "Shall I pour, my lady?"

"Please," Relena answered, sitting primly and giving a regal incline of her head, but she ruined the game by laughing.

"Gotcha," Sirius smirked. He took up the seat next to her, passing over the delicate tea cup.

Relena sighed. The tea tasted heavenly. "Is this magicked?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

Sirius leaned back, lounging comfortably. "I don't know what you mean, my lady."

"Of course not." Relena set her tea on the saucer. "How was your meeting with Commander Une?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's pushy, but after dealing with Wufei and Quatre, it didn't seem that bad."

Relena laughed. "I bet not!"

Sirius eyed her, his smile falling from his face. "You really love them."

"You don't?" she asked in return. Sirius had shown up a week ago and ever since had spent most of his evenings and nights at Preventer Headquarters. She'd known that something had driven him here, and now she wondered if it had been the boys. Sure enough, Sirius looked away at that question, clearly upset about something.

"Stay there," she ordered. Relena stood and moved toward her desk. Pressing a few buttons on a remote there, the curtains drew themselves closed and a picture swung aside to reveal a large screen television. She typed at her tablet, pulling up footage from six years ago. "Some of this you most likely read about during your search for Harry and the research you did on his guardians, but…" Relena sighed. "Seeing is believing, isn't it?"

Sirius watched the footage from the war, of the Gundam battles, silently. He saw the records of the damage done to the colonies and Earth. He listened to the audio of the boys during their fights, heard the desperation and witnessed their repeated brushes with death.

Relena watched him instead of the screen. She was sad that another person had to be taken back to that horrible time, but she also knew Sirius was struggling with something, and if he was going to work so closely with the Gundam Wing pilots, then he had to understand a few things about them. And she was satisfied when she saw the understanding and sympathy dawn in his eyes as he realized just how much those men had suffered and sacrificed, and why they were so close to each other. Even after watching this, after living it, Relena and Sirius still couldn't understand everything they had gone through. Only those five could truly understand. That was why they were so close.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered into the dark room as the screen went black.

Relena went to his side and held his hand in hers. "They can be hard to deal with. Trust me. I understand completely."

"They were so young," Sirius turned to her and gently laid his cheek atop her head.

Relena blushed, attraction spiking in her blood, making her nipples hard. She bit her lip, afraid to say anything in case he heard it. But then he was pulling away. She looked up into Sirius' shadowed features and recognized lust in his eyes. Boldly, she tilted her head back, lifting her mouth. Sirius sucked in a quiet breath, and then he kissed her.

It wasn't a simple peck, not like all of Relena's other kisses. No, this one curled her toes. Sirius' kiss was open-mouthed, wet and dirty, and burning. Relena gasped as they parted, opening her eyes and finding her hands clenched in his shirt. There was energy in the air, magic. Sirius kissed her again, this time pressing her down onto the couch. She gasped and arched, pressing her breasts against him. She felt herself get wet when a soft growl rumbled in Sirius' throat.

Sirius' long fingers tangled in her thick brown hair and pulled it out of its bun. His other hand came up to her blouse and tugged it out of her slacks. As soon as his hand came in contact with her stomach, she gave a small cry. Buttons were coming undone at an alarming rate. Relena stared, wide-eyed and panting, as he revealed her chest to the open air. Before she could panic, his teeth and lips were pulling and sucking at her breast. Relena slammed her eyes clothes and rode out the waves of sensations overcoming her. She gasped and cried out, moving as his hands pushed and pulled. His fingers slipped inside her, his thumb toying with her clit. Relena arched into his body and came into his hand, a scream caught in her throat.

Dazed, trembling, she gasped in breaths as he rose to all fours over her and opened his pants. She felt tremors spark along her nerves as he stared into her eyes. She looked down to see him working himself. Soft groans escaped his lips, and her eyes shot up to his face, to watch as orgasm overcame him.

Relena had never experienced anything like this, and she wasn't quite sure how to react. They sat in silence, catching their breaths. Gentle fingers swept over her cheek before dropping to stroke her still exposed breasts. She stared into Sirius' face and was shocked at how relaxed and peaceful he looked.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Sirius lifted his blue eyes to meet hers. "Ms. Peacecraft, would you consent to a date with me?"

"Yes," she answered, still rather dazed and overwhelmed. "Yes, I'd like that."

The grin reappeared on Sirius' face. "Good." Then he kissed her again.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I promise it won't be that long again, but RL has become a thorny maze. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers or disappointed anyone. I will always try my best.

**A/N2:** This has not been BETAed. Anyone interested in checking spelling and plot development for this story?


	29. Politics

**Politics**

Sirius stood next to Relena's chair, dressed in his best robes. The bedroom was lit only by candles. Thirteen of them to be precise; the appropriate number for a wizard courting a younger witch of high station. The young woman took a dainty sip from a wine glass, her deep blue eyes looking up at him coquettishly.

Sirius inclined his head, hand over his heart. "Is the wine to your liking, my lady?"

Manners dictated solemnity, otherwise the courted witch could be offended thinking they were being toyed with, but Sirius couldn't help the playful grin that tugged at his lips. He always was shite at the etiquette lessons his family had tried to beat into him.

"Delicious, Lord Black," Relena answered. She set her glass down and settled her hands in her lap.

"Good." Sirius again broke the rules by brushing his fingers over her cheek. He felt his whole body warm as red followed his touch, Relena blushing prettily. He turned and took his seat across from his lover. Fine china and roses were laid out before them, and with a wave of his wand, the first appetizer appeared. "How was your day?" he asked, small smile still in place.

Relena sighed. "Dealing with the existence of a whole new race endowed with supernatural powers will take some time, of course."

"And quite a few headaches," Sirius quipped.

Relena laughed. It was a sound that Sirius had become quickly addicted to. "Yes. Sometimes it feels like there are two different versions of English being spoken. The Wizarding representative, Ms. Tonks, is quite difficult to understand at times. And I know she is often equally confused by our train of thought."

She studied the handsome man who was wooing her. It had shocked her to hear Tonks' descriptions of the prison her lover had escaped from. Azkaban was inhumane, and Relena would never cease her attempts to get the wizards to destroy it. Regardless of Sirius' crimes, no man deserved such unrelenting torture and spiritual rape for years on end. She felt breathless in awe of her lover's strength that he had come out of there with the ability to smile, laugh, and love still intact.

"I would be quite lost without your guidance. You have been invaluable to me," she admitted with soft honesty.

Sirius laughed. "Are we talking about politics or the bedroom?"

Relena blushed hotly, but she managed a sly grin. "Maybe I'm speaking of both, Lord Black."

For the next couple of minutes, they ate in silence, just enjoying watching each other.

"You will be careful?" Relena suddenly spoke up. She met Sirius' eyes and there was dark worry there.

Sirius rose and walked to her side. With a gentle hand, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her petite form. His breath tickled her ear. "I will come back to annoy you, Lena. I'm tenacious that way."

Relena tipped her head back and brought their mouths together. When they parted, she let her hands glide down his firm chest. "Let me see if I can entice you to hurry home."

Sirius growled and pushed the suddenly laughing girl toward the bed.

**xXxXxXx**

Quatre gave himself a final look-over in the mirror. The robes he wore were midnight black. The black slacks he wore sharp and perfectly tailored to his lean, muscular legs, while white lace embroidered the collar of his shirt. His shoes were exquisite, pointed at the toe with a two inch heal and adorned with a single white gold buckle.

"You're perfect."

Quatre turned with a smile. "You always think that."

Trowa inclined his head in agreement. He stood leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. His attire was all black fatigues. Weapons adorned his hips, thighs, torso, and arms.

Quatre took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Let's gather up Sirius."

It was the big day. The day when Dumbledore would be put on trial for his involvement in Harry's kidnapping on top of the Eiffel Tower. Of course, Lucius still had no idea Harry was involved at all. Quatre had played his part perfectly. He'd given the man bare shades of hints to indicate there was more to the story, and Lucius always watched him like a hawk, ready to snatch up every tiny tidbit Quatre absently let slip. The stage was set.

Quatre strode regally down the hall. Trowa followed silently, already in full bodyguard mode. They came down the stairs to see their family lined up to say their farewells. Harry was sweaty, his hair up in a tight bun. Wufei also looked a bit overheated. Quatre graced them both with a smile. Clearly they had been sparring.

"Have fun," Harry offered, voice cheerful. His eyes betrayed his worry, however, and Quatre stopped to put his hands on his thin shoulders.

"I'll be fine." Quatre stared deep into emerald green. "I love you, Harry. It's going to be all right."

Harry nodded. Through his empathy, Quatre was well aware Harry wanted to give him a hug, but the teen knew it would mess up Quatre's nice clothes. He had to be satisfied with reaching up to gently squeeze Quatre's wrists.

"Be vigilant," Wufei advised, holding Quatre's gaze.

Quatre smiled. "Always."

Trowa, unlike Quatre, was able to accept Harry into his arms and hold him for a minute, so Quatre moved on to give them space. Duo and Heero were next in the line. Heero's expression was stoic as ever, while Duo's face was stretched in his usual manic grin.

"Give them hell," his braided-friend encouraged. "If it comes down to it, burn the place down and get your ass back here."

"I'll remember that." Quatre flashed his own dangerous grin and looked to Heero.

"You've got this," Heero said with utter confidence.

Quatre felt his cool crack under a hot blush. He remembered vividly the first time when Heero had said something similar. It was toward the end of the war when everything had gone to Hell. Heero had given a much younger and less confident Quatre command. Told him he could handle it. Heero had been right, Quatre had thrived as he took on the position of leader, and in the end they had won the war. Better yet, they had come through alive.

Duo chuckled at his expression and Quatre shot him a glare before pulling on his political mask. He turned toward Sirius. "Are you ready?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's kick some Death Eater arse!"

Remus, who stood at his friend's side, rolled his eyes. "Don't screw this up, Siri."

"I'm wounded by your lack of faith!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, hand over his chest and blue eyes wide.

Harry slipped between them to hug Sirius around the waist. Sirius stared down at him in happy surprise. "Be careful," the slender teen whispered.

"I've got this, pup," Sirius reassured.

Quatre scanned the group one last time before turning to the door. "Move out."

Sirius transformed into a big black dog and barked, Trowa became his shadow, and together they made their way to a safe Apparation point. The summer sun was beating down on them, but compared to the desert it was still relatively cool. The further they got from the relatively beaten down neighborhood that housed Grimmauld Place, foot and car traffic picked up. Thankfully due to charms that Quatre had cast himself, rather proudly, no one looked twice at their strange and intimidating attire.

"Do you expect Lucius to make his move before or after the trial?" Trowa asked lowly.

It was a good question. If Lucius cornered them before the trial, their meeting might be cut short due to the necessity of arriving at the Ministry of Magic on time. However, if he waited until after the trial, and they _lost_ the trial, Quatre would be angry and unwilling to share information.

"Before," he answered. Quatre's understanding of the man told him Lucius would try to use the time constraint to his advantage.

Sirius transformed into a human and quickly grabbed them, Apparating to a safe point. As soon as the world stabilized around them, Sirius was melting into his dog persona once again. Quatre stared into the deep green eyes of his husband. Trowa stood patient as his love drew his Wizarding persona more firmly around him. After a few minutes, Quatre broke eye contact, now fully ready to confront the dangerous man waiting for them. In fact, as the blond's heart beat a smooth, powerful rhythm in his chest, Quatre could feel a singing anticipation slip through his veins. This would be the start of a very deadly game that Quatre looked forward to winning.

**xXxXxXx**

Lucius grabbed his son's jaw and lifted his face, forcing Draco to tilt his head back in order to hold his gaze. Having just turned fourteen, Draco stood at an average height, his head coming even with his tall father's shoulders.

"Watch carefully, son. Important events are moving once more, and I won't have my heir ignorant," Lucius ordered, bare hints of threat tinting his voice.

"Yes, father," Draco answered immediately. His heart thrummed in his chest in anticipation. This was the first time Draco had been allowed to witness anything in person.

"Go." Lucius released him. "Do not disappoint me, Draco."

Draco felt a chill of fear. He practically scrambled into the corner of his father's office that was draped in charms. They would keep him hidden from whoever his father was meeting today. The fear upsetting his father slowly lifted as his excitement returned. Draco knew something really interesting was going to happen. His father had been working obsessively ever since Draco had returned from school. He was dying to know what had the usually composed Lucius Malfoy so keyed up.

A tap at the door had Draco's breath catching. Lucius waved his wand, opening it without standing from his seat behind his massive desk. Julia stood in the doorway. She gave a slight bow, hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"Mr. Winner to see you, sir."

"Send them in. See that we aren't disturbed," Lucius answered, grey eyes flashing in warning.

"Yes, sir." Julia bowed once more before turning. She beckoned to someone standing outside, and a moment later a man dressed in expensive robes strode into the room with a big black dog.

Draco's eyes widened. The man was younger than Lucius by at least ten years. Draco was surprised. For some reason he expected someone older, someone frightening. This Winner guy was young and handsome. He had large, dark blue eyes, sharp features, and glossy, thick golden hair. He looked like someone who could model for _Witch's Weekly_, not someone who could capture his father's attention and set him so on edge.

"Lord Malfoy," Winner spoke, voice smooth but otherwise unremarkable. He settled into the seat across from Lucius and that was when Draco noticed the other man in the room.

Draco's fists clenched as he felt a spike of fear. The man stood to the right of the office door, cattycorner to Draco's position. He wore all black, and metal gleamed on every limb of his body. He stood so still that Draco wondered if the man was even human. Maybe he was a spelled doll, a homunculus of some kind. Certainly there was no expression on the man's face. Not that Draco could see much of it with the brown hair falling to cover half of it.

"The day of anticipation has come," Winner was saying. Draco pulled his attention from the bodyguard. His father would kill him if he missed a single detail. "Are we prepared?"

"Of course we are," Lucius answered with an empty smile. "However, there is one last detail to see to before we leave." He picked up his wand and a ghostly image of a clock appeared. "I believe we have ample time for a quick question."

Winner tilted his head in curiosity.

"We've organized our witnesses and perfected our stratagem," Lucius drawled. He was leaning back in his chair, affecting a casual pose. "I merely wondered if you had a better idea behind Dumbledore's motivation. This is the last chance you have to disclose such pivotal information."

Draco's mouth gaped open, excited beyond measure. This was a plot against Dumbledore? But he wasn't so distracted that he missed the way Winner stiffened, his blue eyes darkening a fraction.

"I assure you I have given you all the information available," Winner returned smoothly, but it was too late. He had already given himself away. Draco smirked; his father had obviously caught the man out.

"Really." Lucius ran his thumb thoughtfully over the arm of his chair before sitting straighter. "I have to say I'm disappointed, Mr. Winner. I thought we were past such mendacity. Let me be blunt. I refuse to enter the courtroom without having every available weapon at my disposal."

Winner's expression darkened into a glare of disgust. "Had I known you would be incapable of finishing the task you were hired to perform, I would not have wasted my time."

Lucius' return glare was much more icy and forbidding. "Careful, Mr. Winner." Draco shot a nervous glance at the bodyguard as the magical pressure in the room increased, but the man hadn't moved an inch. "I do not tolerate failure, and without the full disclosure you agreed to when I accepted your case, our chance of success will be dramatically reduced. So I ask you one last time, Mr. Winner, or all this will be halted. Why did Dumbledore attack you? What do you have that he does not?"

"There is no way to know another man's motivation," Winner answered, still glaring.

Lucius slapped his hand down on the desk, causing Draco to jump and his heart to race. "Try again, Mr. Winner. I no longer buy that pathetic line."

Winner's glare became nearly as cold as Severus'. "I assure you that this knowledge will not benefit our case."

"And why would that be?" Lucius asked sweetly. "I must insist on judging this _knowledge_ for myself. Or we can call off this whole arrangement. Your choice, Mr. Winner."

Winner didn't seem like he was going to answer, when all of a sudden the dog at his feet began to melt and expand into a man. Draco stared, absolutely shocked. The man was pale with pale blue eyes and wavy black hair. And for some strange reason, Draco thought he saw a slight resemblance to his mother, but that thought disappeared as the man gave a feral grin, madness shining in his eyes.

"It would be because of me, Malfoy." The man gave a deep rumbling laugh. "Though it's not going to do you any good to know. Seeing how I'm an escaped convict." Still grinning that dangerous smile, he leaned forward so both of his hands were pressed to the top of the desk. "And I want Dumbledore to burn for what he did to me. This is only the beginning of my revenge, Malfoy, and if you stand in my way, I'll tear you apart."

Draco's eyes shot to his father to see his reaction, but Lucius looked calm and unimpressed.

"The Lord Black. How did you come to associate with Mr. Winner?"

Black? As in Sirius Black? Draco felt a wave of accomplishment. The man _was_ related to his mother. They were first cousins, to be precise. Sirius Black was the only man to ever escape Azkaban. Draco grinned. Cool!

"None of your business, _Lucy_."

Draco choked at the nickname and shivered. His father was going to be _furious_ when they returned home.

Black leaned even closer to his father, putting their faces level. "You know very well I wasn't guilty of what I was accused of. That I was left to _rot_ in that hellhole. Without a trial. Without a single visitor. And I will not rest until I tear Dumbledore and his little Order down into Hell with me."

Lucius flashed a dangerous grin, showing teeth. His fingers linked together in front of his mouth to partially hide the bloodthirsty expression. "Well now. This is interesting."

Winner lifted a single eyebrow, a chilling smile gracing his features. "Isn't it?"

"I believe we can work this to our advantage." Lucius stood and offered his hand.

Black straightened. He stared at the offered hand for a long moment before looking up into Lucius' eyes and taking it.

Draco wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on, but he figured it was good if it led to the downfall of the Muggle-lover. His eyes drifted over to the bodyguard and his heart plunged painfully down into his acidic stomach.

The man hadn't moved a muscle. His face was still forward, his body straight, but the single visible eye had shifted to stare directly into Draco's corner. Heart beating rapidly, Draco held his breath, terrified of being caught, but the man said nothing. He merely stared at Draco as Black returned to his dog form. As Lucius and Winner prepared to depart for the Wizengamot. The bodyguard in black didn't move or speak until Winner and Lucius walked out of the room past him. Then he turned smoothly like a well trained panther, and stalked out after them on silent feet.

Draco drew a deep breath, legs shaking and palms sweating. He had a lot to think about.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. I promise I haven't dropped this story. Any thoughts about the characters or direction of the story, any requests, please feel free to leave me a message. Every little bit helps and you never know what small spark will fuel the fire of my imagination! Thanks so much for the support and help!


	30. Trial and Error

**Trial and Error**

Quatre wasn't impressed by the Wizarding judicial system. At first glance, it hadn't appeared too different from the Muggle version, but now that he sat at the bottom of a bowl, surrounded on all sides by tiered rows of seats and facing the Wizengamot, he realized the magnitude of the idiocy in front of him.

The biggest problem was that the Wizengamot functioned as both judge and jury, which was just absurd. Once elected to the Wizengamot, that individual held the position until death (unless a scandal forced the person to resign). Everyone knew who made up the Wizengamot; it was public knowledge. That made it possible to seek them out and manipulate them. Their likes and dislikes, their personalities were known. They were bribable. They could be manipulated.

Judges were susceptible to the same thing in the Muggle world, but at least the jury was harder to corrupt. No one knew who would serve as a member of the jury before hand, and their names were not published until after verdicts were made. The way the Wizengamot held trials was just ridiculous. Even worse, the stadium was filled with the Wizarding public, Ministry officials, and reporters.

This wouldn't be so bad. Being under scrutiny made the Wizengamot accountable for their decisions, but the crowd wasn't sitting quietly. They heckled those on display and made their feelings quite clear. It gave the ignorant masses the power to influence the court's rulings with their emotions and opinions.

Quatre felt a bit like a gladiator on the stage of a coliseum, but he made sure not to show anything except for serenity. He sat poised in the uncomfortable chair given to him with Lucius positioned next to him. Lucius was prepared and armed with the best strategies Quatre could bring to the table, and the wizard's cool blue eyes swept the room with regal command, as if he were confident this trial would be won. Quatre did his best to match him and conceal the dismay he felt at the medieval proceedings.

Carefully crafted legal references, notes, and arguments were stacked in neat piles on the table they'd been directed to. The table itself was placed a little to the side and across from the Wizengamot members, so Quatre had a very good view of the elderly witches and wizards that would determine the outcome of their case. He also had a good view of the accused.

Dumbledore stood at a podium positioned in the exact center of the stage. His long beard was braided while his hair was left to hang loose down to the middle of his back. His robes were yellow and white; his pointed hat was blue. Dumbledore practically radiated cheerfulness and benevolence. He stood smiling genially out at the crowd as if this was some grand entertainment put on just for him.

Quatre noticed how many of the Wizengamot gave respectful nods to the Headmaster – Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, after all – and Quatre was barely able to contain his shock that the wizards weren't even _pretending_ to be unbiased! Quatre had assumed the Wizengamot would show a bit more professionalism, but he was quickly learning that such things out of the Wizarding world were uncommon.

A short, portly man stood up and cleared his throat. A combination of acoustics and magic carried the sound to every ear and gradually the din died down. "Ahem. Yes." The man smiled a politician's smile. "We are gathered here, presented with grievous charges against one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. As Minister of Magic, I, Cornelius Fudge, will act as facilitator and will guide the proceedings. Will the one who brings such claims against an honored member of our society please stand and identify yourself?"

Quatre stood. He hadn't been directed to come forward, but he did so anyway. Trowa, sitting in the stands directly behind the table, sent him a flash of protective disapproval, which he ignored. His stride graceful and long, Quatre moved slightly in front of Dumbledore. He ignored the elderly wizard and made a slow turn, making eye contact with the spectators looking down at him. His circuit ended as he faced the Minister.

Holding the man's eyes, Quatre gave a sharp, shallow bow. "I am Quatre Rababa Winner, a French-Arabic wizard, and I name Albus Dumbledore as the one to orchestrate great harm against me and mine."

A dull roar went up in the stands. Quatre had planned a more refined introduction, but he had quickly adjusted his strategy as he felt out the bloodthirsty spectators. In their current mood, they would understand only what was put forth in the most simplistic terms.

Minster Fudge put up his hands to quell the rising tide of sound. "And who will act as your solicitor?"

Quatre turned and flung his arm dramatically back toward Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy, Lord of a Noble House."

The roar of the crowd doubled.

Quatre privately wondered how they were going to get anything done at this rate and also wondered why the spectators seemed so surprised. Surely most of them had recognized Lucius long before now. Quatre didn't bother to wait for the Minister to regain control of the room. He gave another shallow bow and returned to the table and the hard-backed chair. Quatre could feel Trowa relax as soon as he was seated.

"Present your case!" Minister Fudge bellowed and the crowd quickly settled down.

Lucius stood with fluid grace, chin raised just so. His long hair was clasped at the base of his neck and fell over his shoulder. He walked calmly forward, and unlike Quatre, did not spare the gawkers a glance. His attention was riveted only to the members of the Wizengamot staring down at them.

"On the night of the twenty-eighth of April, this year," Lucius spoke with crisp and sharp enunciation. "My client and his guard were attacked atop the Eiffel Tower in France by a team of vigilante wizards sent by Albus Dumbledore. They then suffered mental violation at the wands of the attackers, from which Mr. Winner's guard suffered severe and emotionally damaging side-effects. We are here to see that justice is done and reparation is made in the form of one million galleons."

Chaos exploded in the room as shocked exclamations were carried on shouts. Even a handful of the Wizengamot were on their feet, yelling and gesticulating wildly. The Minister grew red in the face as he demanded for Lucius to be serious. Quatre sighed and leaned back in his chair. With this sort of discipline and organization, the trial was going to take _days_ instead of the handful of hours he had anticipated.

Dumbledore turned to Quatre and offered the young wizard an amused smile. Quatre humbly tipped his head in acknowledgement. Dumbledore had made it clear that pursuing a lawsuit would be unproductive and Quatre hadn't listened. However, that didn't mean it was unnecessary. Quatre wasn't about to abandon the mission. This trial, if won, could secure their independence from this manipulative wizard. Quatre wouldn't abandon the opportunity until he absolutely had to.

**xXxXxXx**

Remus blinked in surprise as Harry slammed A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration closed. He had never seen Harry indulge in any physical displays of temper, and he half-expected the red-faced teen to throw down his wand as well. Instead, Harry sat it down with precision next to the rejected book. The careful movement strangely made Remus wince more than throwing it would have.

"This… is… ridiculous," Harry huffed, each word ending on a soft whistle due to the tea spout he had in place of his nose.

"It's only been two days," Remus offered soothingly.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand forward to gently grasp Harry's chin. Harry's eyes glittered with fury, but he didn't pull away, and Remus quickly cast a strong Finite. The ceramic spout in the center of Harry's face melted away. Harry touched his face, and when he found his normal nose, scowled and rose to his feet to begin pacing restlessly around the small library.

Remus watched the slender youth with a pang of sadness. There was something wounded about Harry that he knew would break James and Lily's heart if they were there to see it. Despite his gracefulness and exceptional balance, the teenager was too short and thin for his age and Remus had heard Quatre mention that Harry had trouble keeping on weight. The only conclusion Remus could come to was that Harry had not received the right nutrition in early childhood. The thought had Remus swallowing down growls.

There were other signs that Harry had suffered extreme abuse. It was there in the way Harry flinched when unexpectedly touched and the almost desperate determination Harry displayed when studying. And it worried Remus greatly. Harry was only a few short weeks from turning fourteen. He was a child! He needed time to relax, to decompress and act like a kid, but Remus already knew there would be no convincing Harry of that. If Remus even tried, the boy would go off to practice alone.

"First years spend the whole of a semester on Switching Spells," Remus told him. "You mastered turning a match into a needle; you'll master this, too."

Harry slashed a hand through the air in rejection. "I'm halfway through Second year in all the other subjects! Why is Transfiguration so hard? Even the theory gives me trouble! It's so confusing!" His fingers tangled in his long braid restlessly as they unwound the rope. In moments, his hair fell free around his shoulders, a heavy curtain that hung halfway down his back.

Without thought or consideration, soft words rose from Remus' lisp. "You take after your mother." Remus held his breath, knowing what reaction he'd get for bringing up Harry's parents.

And, as he knew would happen, Harry stilled and too green eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

Remus felt pained by the look. He hated that Harry felt like Remus was trying to trick or corrupt him with information about his birth parents. But he could be patient. Eventually Harry would learn that Remus didn't want anything from him. He didn't want Harry to leave his adopted family or say that he loved James and Lily more. He just thought Harry should know James and Lily, too. So he kept his voice soft and soothing.

"Your mother was incredibly gifted with Charms. Professor Flitwick took her on as a sort of protégé in her last year at Hogwarts. If it weren't for the war, she could have easily earned her Mastery in that subject. However, she struggled with Transfiguration just as you do. That's how she got to know James."

Harry looked away. The teen didn't resume pacing, but his shoulders were tense and his hands braided and unbraided his hair mechanically. Remus sighed to himself, expecting the subject to be repelled just as it had every other time James and Lily were mentioned, but then…

"James…" Harry voiced tentatively. "He was good at Transfiguration?"

Remus smiled, his eyes actually tearing up. "He was always top of the class in Transfiguration from First year to Seventh. He was able to master the Animagus Transfiguration, which is one of the most complex and advanced Transfiguration spells, when he was only fifteen years old. In our last year, Lily swallowed her pride and asked him to pair with her on their final project. James jumped at the chance. He'd been secretly in love with Lily for a long time. It was his dream come true, really."

Blinking, Remus came back to the present. He got to his feet and gently took up Harry's discarded wand. He carried it to the teen, who accepted it passively. "You'll get this, Harry. You just have to be patient with yourself. Maybe we should take a break. Sometimes it helps to come at things with a fresh mind and new perspective."

Harry shook his head and moved back to the table. "My family is out there right now, fighting this war for me. All they've asked of me is to be caught up to my peers by the end of this summer. I can't fail them."

Sighing, Remus followed the teen and retook his seat. He tried again to explain Switching Spells, searching for the words that Harry would understand. Harry listened attentively with no sign of his previous display of temper. Remus was almost tempted to believe it had been a figment of his imagination, but looking closely Remus could see the lines around Harry's mouth and brow that indicated stress. There was an electric air around Harry as if the teen could hear a countdown in his head and the clock was running out.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried again to Transfigure a spout on the vase. A teapot lid appeared on top, enlarged so big that it nearly toppled the vase over.

"Well done!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry didn't respond to the praise. Anything less than perfect was unacceptable to the teen. Remus wondered which brother had taught Harry that.

"Try again. This time really visualize what you're aiming for as you cast the spell. Don't think about the purpose of the Transfiguration. Think exclusively of the structures you are merging. Transfiguration is all about physicality, unlike Charms where it is crucial to hold in your mind the result of the magic."

Harry gave a sharp nod, his eyes locked on his target. He tried again and the vase took on a floral pattern of a tea pot.

Remus ignored the way Harry's jaw tensed and calmly canceled the magic. "Better, Harry. Try again."

**xXxXxXx**

Lucius stalked up to Quatre who had been asked to stand in the center, a few feet from Dumbledore. "Describe the night in question for the Wizengamot, Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded and started on the story that they had decided in the end would be best for their purposes. "I was visiting the Eifel Tower. I rented the viewing platform for an hour so that I may have privacy. I've always found that from such a height I have better perspective. My bodyguard and I had only been there five minutes before the crack of apparition sounded all around us."

A low murmur began to build in the crowd.

"Wizards appeared on the beams outside the platform. It was deep night and the wind was blowing with some force. It whipped the dark robes of the wizards around in a frenzy. My bodyguard reacted instantly to this threatening presence. Within minutes, however, we were overrun. He and I were rendered unconscious and our minds were brutally invaded."

Loud gasps sounded and abruptly all talking ceased. These were very serious accusations.

Quatre held his head high, portraying someone who had been hurt but was bravely confronting the memory. "When we regained consciousness, I had false memories planted in my mind that were extremely traumatic. It was disturbing enough that I went into shock and it took nearly a full day to be able to think rationally again. I recognize that the memories are false now, but the images still haunt my nightmares and I believe they will for some time to come."

The tension in the air shifted from suspicious of Quatre to shocked.

"The same mental invasion was attempted on my protector. However, the spell went wrong. He instead suffered from severe short-term memory loss for several days that prevented him from attending to his sworn place at my side."

As the grumbling started in the crowd, Minister Fudge banged a gavel that echoed loudly throughout the room. "Silence!" His beady eyes focused down on Lucius and Quatre. "I notice that Headmaster Dumbledore did not enter into your account, Mr. Winner. Do you recognize Headmaster Dumbledore as one of your attackers?"

Lucius strode out in front, drawing everyone's eye. "Before we get into the matter of who, I'd like to firmly put away questions about what took place. I have here photographed evidence of the scars left behind on the Eifel Tower. I also have records of the completed analysis by French Aurors of the magical signatures left behind at the scene. They are irrefutably British."

With a flick of his wand, the pictures were enlarged to a massive degree and set slowly rotating around the room so everyone would have the chance to examine each. The magical signature analysis was also displayed. Minister Fudge looked red in the face at this display, although it was the petitioner's right to show any and all evidence they managed to gather.

"Does this court agree that a battle took place on the night of April 28th on the Eifel Tower, perpetrated by ones of British origin?" Lucius called.

The Minister was forced to put the question to a vote. Very nearly unanimously, the Wizengamot around and above him voted in the affirmative.

Lucius canceled the spell displaying the photos and the analysis. This time he flung up Healer reports on the evidence of mental tampering in both Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. He also put up a recorded interview with the top Mind Healer at St. Mungo's stating his opinion how detrimental such a severe mental attack would be to the lives of the victims.

The spectators and the Wizengamot murmured loudly as they observed all of this.

Minster Fudge had to bang his gravel several times before silence descended in the courtroom.

"Does this court agree that Mr. Winner and his personal guard suffered significantly due to mental attacks as a result of this battle?"

Again the Minister asked the Wizengamot to vote. Again he got a positive answer, although this time there was quite a few more dissenting votes.

Quatre expected that. Although they had allowed Lucius to hire a Healer to examine both Trowa and himself, it was much later. They did not know about the magical world until days after Harry was taken. So the Healer could only estimate when the damage had occurred. The Healer couldn't swear it was on the night of April 28th; he could only say it was very likely. That left room for doubt that the attackers on the Eifel Tower had done the damage. It was possible some other group had done the damage sometime after the initial attack in France. But apparently the Healer's estimation was good enough, for the court had just voted to accept both that Quatre and Trowa were attacked by British culprits and during that attack they were mentally damaged by their attackers.

Lucius gave a flashy bow and strode back to the table and Quatre. "Now that we are all agreed on what transpired, let us begin to unravel who was behind such a hideous crime." He pulled a second, more thorough analysis on the magical signature residue left on the Eifel Tower off the pile and returned to center stage. "This analysis was made by a reputable Unspeakable hired by my firm. He has made a positive match to three wizards and has two other signatures that are possible matches for another wizard and a witch. All five signatures belong to those in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix!"

The courtroom exploded in sound and Quatre dropped his hands below the table so that he could clench them tightly together without being seen. Even with his strongest shields, he was nearly overwhelmed with denial and fear that only grew as the large crowd fed each other's hysteria.

Even with a Sonorous, Lucius had to yell to be heard over the din. "According to the Lordship Act of 1501, when a group acts at the behest of its magically bonded leader, the leader will be held accountable for that action even if he was not the one to physically perform that act!"

The crowd was too worked up to settle, even with the Minister demanding silence. Arguments had broken out in the stands, and emotions ran so high that Quatre's head began to pound. It was to his utter relief when the Minister declared they would start again in the morning.

Quatre stood, preparing to leave, when Dumbledore caught his eye. The elderly wizard was still standing at the podium. The genial smile hadn't left his face, but he wasn't looking at anyone in particular. Dumbledore had his head tilted back slightly, his gaze far away. Quatre couldn't help thinking the old man looked lost, as if he'd been displaced in a once familiar setting.

For the first time, a small flicker of doubt licked at his mind. Quatre shook his head firmly. All he had to do was remember this was the man who had arranged to have Harry kidnapped. This was the man who had locked his thirteen-year-old charge in a small room and tried to bend him to his purposes. The same man who had put an emotional attack within his Pensieve memories. Dumbledore may not be the enemy, but he did not deserve their allegiance. As they had been in the Gundam wars, Quatre and his brothers would stand independent. Whether Quatre won or not, the trial would make that clear.

**Chapter end.**


	31. Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**June 16th**

Quatre kept his face stoic as he strode through the mass of reporters, spectators, and photographers lying in wait outside the courtroom. Trowa stood at his back, radiating threat to keep the vultures away, while Lucius walked at Quatre's side, equally stoic. Sirius in dog form trotted along between them, his tail and ears cast low; a soft growl resonated within his chest. To anyone else, it looked as if the large dog was about to attack, but Quatre knew it was a part of stage two of their plan.

Once freed of the Ministry wards and the crowd, they Apparated to Diagon Alley, and not fifteen minutes after the Wizengamot's verdict, they entered the luxurious Malfoy law offices. Lucius quietly offered Quatre a seat and a drink, which Quatre accepted. Sirius, now returned to human form, paced the confines of the room with a snarl twisting his features. Both blonds tactfully ignored the furious ex-con.

Ensconced safely behind his desk, Lucius raised his glass. "I'm afraid that the judicial system can only take you so far, Mr. Winner. It does not matter guilt or innocence. Those in power will never be held accountable, not within the system the way it stands now. As I advised you before we took on this task, Dumbledore is hailed a leader of the Light. With the return of You-Know-Who, the Wizengamot will not turn against him. Even if that means turning their backs on justice."

Quatre inclined his head. "I appreciate all your efforts, Mr. Malfoy. I knew defeat was a possible outcome from the beginning, and even though we lost the trial, I take comfort from the fact that we instilled doubt in the populace. I have hope that our efforts will at least spur the populace into independent thought."

Lucius smiled a snake's smile. "One can hope."

"Enough!" Sirius turned and stalked up to the desk, slamming his hands violently down. "I want Dumbledore to pay! He owes me eleven years of hell!"

Quatre drained his glass and stood before Lucius could respond. "This is where I take my leave, gentleman." He bowed toward Sirius. "I believe our business here is concluded, Mr. Black." Turning to Lucius, he offered his hand. "I look forward to working with you again, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius stood and gave Quatre's hand a firm shake. "And I as well, Mr. Winner."

Quatre took his leave without looking back, Trowa falling into step behind him. The original plan had been for Quatre to use either their defeat or victory to enter into Lucius' confidence and engineer an invitation into Malfoy's circles. Sirius, however, insisted that he stood a higher chance of actually succeeding at infiltrating the Dark. Quatre was unknown and would thus be distrusted no matter how well he manipulated Lucius. Sirius, on the other hand, was a Black and he had a believable cover story. Quatre just hoped Sirius knew what he was doing in taking his place among the Death Eaters.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry was working in the kitchen. His fingers were stained with ink and the whole of the table in front of him was filled with essays from every subject. Books were stacked on the floor, some lay open on top of the parchments. It was a mess, which was why he usually worked in the library. But today was special. Today Quatre predicted the Wizengamot would announce their verdict. After a month of preparation and three days spent in the courtroom, Harry could hardly wait to hear the end result, and as soon as the front door begin to creak open on its rusty hinges, he leapt to his feet to meet his brother.

Remus and Duo also came to meet the blond, hurrying out from the sitting room. It was obvious that they had been training. Remus' hair was in disarray and his lip was bloody. His t-shirt looked stretched as if it had been repeatedly yanked at and wrinkled. Duo, in contrasted, looked as if he'd been engaged in a light exercise routine. His braid was wrapped in a tight bun on top of his head, undisturbed, and his violet eyes were bright with energy and spirit.

"We lost," Quatre informed them softly. "We did not have enough evidence connecting the attackers to the Order or Dumbledore. Sirius stayed behind with Lucius. I'd say he has a very high chance of convincing Lucius he is sincere in his wish to join the Death Eaters."

Harry came forward and hugged Quatre hard around the waist. "You did your best."

"Thank you, Harry." The regal blond smiled and stroked a hand over Harry's braided hair. "I'm just glad it's over. I will have more time to dedicate to my own magical education."

Remus groaned. Harry was an extremely demanding student. He could only imagine that Quatre would be worse.

"How'd Dumbledore take it?" Duo wanted to know.

"He suspected this outcome from the beginning," Quatre answered, leading Harry and the group back toward the kitchen. "He welcomes me into the Order and is willing to put the past behind us."

"The verdict has given him back the confidence he'd lost," Trowa added.

Duo grinned maniacally. "Well, I'm going to love putting him back in his place again and again."

"As long as there aren't explosives involved," Harry quipped, making his family laugh and Remus wince.

"Yes. Exploding the Headmaster is definitely not an option," the wizard agreed fervently.

"Says you," Duo returned with a sniff. Before Remus could respond, the young pyromaniac joined his brothers in trying to clean up the table without ruining Harry's hard work.

…

**June 24th**

Sirius flashed the receptionist a charming smile before continuing into Relena's suite. He had a bunch of magical roses in his arms, and as soon as he caught sight of the petite young woman standing by the table, his smile warmed. "I've missed you," he told her, coming forward and offering the flowers that were charmed to never wilt or lose their scent.

Relena smiled and accepted the gift, though there was something sad in the expression. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Sirius laughed and hooked her around her waist, pulling her close for a kiss.

She allowed it for a moment before pulling away. Sirius frowned as she set the flowers on the table and moved to the window. "How is your progress with the Death Eaters coming?"

Now he really was worried. They never talked about that. Maybe it had been stupid of him to think it would remain unspoken. "It's coming along. So far Lucius just lectures me on being patient. The most active thing we've done was to go around to his informants gathering information about the Order."

Relena nodded. "Those papers on the table are for you. Sign them."

Sirius stepped up to the table, a little taken-back by his lover's attitude. "Are you okay, Lena?"

"Just sign them," the young woman responded tiredly. She stood framed by the light spilling in the large window, her back to the room.

Sirius picked up the pile of paper and realized it was a statement of his innocence with a typed report of the events that led up to James and Lily's death. He signed it easily and turned the page to see another statement of innocence, proclaiming his intention of taking the Dark Mark for the sole reason of helping the war effort, that he would not be held accountable for any action taken to that end.

"Lena…" he said gently.

"Just sign the damn thing." Relena turned, anger in every line of her body.

Sirius obeyed. He set the stack back on the table and waited.

"I'm so sick of war! And I'm so sick of heroes!" she nearly snarled. Her blue eyes were bright and pinned to Sirius. "You've suffered so much. Why must you be the one to do it?"

"Because I have the highest chance of success." Sirius gave a shrug with a wry smile. "Any other person would be found out because Voldemort can read minds. The Black's are known for mental instability. That goes hand-in-hand with the natural born ability of the Black family to be immune to Legilimency. Not to mention, from their perspective, I have every reason in the world to turn against Dumbledore."

"You could be killed," Relena whispered. "But so could every other soul willing to fight. I could accept that. But this!" She turned her back, facing the window once more. "You will be forced to commit acts that are horrific and cruel. You will have to maim your soul to succeed. That I cannot stand."

Sirius stepped around the table and went to Relena, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight so that the soft swell of her breasts flattened against his chest. "There are ways I can protect my mind. I spent too many years in that hellhole they call a prison. I managed to come out of that, I can do the same of this."

Relena tilted her head back, her dark blonde hair fanned across her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I can't continue this. I can't wait here for you, wondering what part you played in every attack, wondering what shape you'll come home to me in." Tears glistened in her eyes before falling. "I care about you deeply, Sirius. You're funny and gentle, the injustices you've overcome have touched my heart, but this is as far as we go. I'm a pacifist, Sirius. It's a way of life I believe in to the bottom of my heart. I need the man who stands at my side to believe in the same thing. I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled sadly, tears filling his own eyes as he wiped away hers. "I understand. I knew from the beginning you were too good for this old dog."

"Sirius…" she whispered, crying harder. "No…"

"Thank you, Relena," he said with deep sincerity. "You saved me. You healed something in me that had been broken for a long time. I don't think I'll ever forget you or the time we shared." Slowly, making sure it was okay, he bent to kiss her one last time.

Their lips slid together, soft and moist. Emotion sparked and spun through his chest, down his every limb. He held her even tighter, wanting to press into her perfect warmth, feel her surrender in his arms one more time. But then she pulled away. With her hand covering her mouth as if to keep the kiss from flying away, she left him standing by the window alone.

…

**July 13th**

The second Monday of July came and everyone in Grimmauld Place was on edge. Today was the day Quatre had arranged with Dumbledore for Harry to come to the castle to take his First and Second year exams. It was nerve wracking for all of them because the last time they had seen Hogwarts, Harry had been a prisoner. It was even more stressful for Harry because it would show irrevocably how Harry was progressing so far in his studies.

There was only a month and a half before school started. Today would show if he would make the deadline and attend Hogwarts with his peers. If he didn't do well, he'd have to retake the tests again the week before the start of school, and the staff would decide his year placement. If he did well, he'd arrive at the school a day early to take his Third year exams. Only if he passed those, would he begin his Fourth year with the other students his age.

It was barely six in the morning. The sky was a soft pale grey, not yet blue. Harry stood between Quatre and Trowa with Remus a little bit behind them. It was decided that Heero, Duo, and Wufei would be used as wild cards if needed in the future, and so they had to remain behind. Sirius, since he was not yet cleared of the charges laid against him, would of course not attend. Not to mention going to Hogwarts with Harry Potter wouldn't help his efforts in joining the Death Eaters.

"Are you ready?" Quatre asked, looking down at Harry.

Feeling like a child but unable to help himself, he slipped his hand inside of Trowa's. It made him feel a hundred times safer and he was able to give his older brother a firm nod. "I'm ready."

Quatre smiled reassuringly and turned his attention to Remus. The wizard got a firm grip on the shoulders of both men. Trowa pulled Harry tight to his chest and carried the teen along with him as Remus Apparated all of them to Hogsmeade.

"Ah! Here they are!" Almost before they got their bearings, a jovial Headmaster strode up to them. "What a fine summer morning it is and a pleasure to see you all once more." Dumbledore was wearing sky blue and lavender robes, his long white hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and the equally long beard held together with tasseled twine.

Harry blanked his expression the way Heero had taught him and stared up at the man who had ripped him from his family.

Dumbledore's smile didn't waver. "Hello, Harry. I hope to convince you that you are safe and welcome here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you for having your Professors take time out of their vacation to attend Harry's tests," Quatre spoke up, bringing the Headmaster's attention away from Harry. "We are very appreciative."

"Of course! Of course! It is only right for Harry to be offered the same chances as his peers." Dumbledore gestured toward the carriage waiting at the road side. "I've arranged transport. Follow me, gentlemen."

"What are those?" Harry whispered toward Remus as Quatre and Dumbledore stepped out of earshot.

Remus stared down at Harry in surprise that morphed quickly into a deep sorrow. "They are Thestrals, Harry. Only those who have witnessed someone die can see them."

Harry held tighter to Trowa's hand. "Oh," he said very quietly. "I don't suppose many students can see them."

"Most of the students believe the carriages pull themselves, powered by Charms, I'm sure," Remus agreed. "But you are not the only child who can see them."

Their conversation was cut short before Harry could ask if Remus knew the names of the students who could see the Thestrals. Dumbledore and Quatre were already seated and waiting in the ghostly-horse-drawn carriage. Harry climbed aboard and took the seat farthest from Dumbledore under the excuse he wanted to sit by the window. The view was rather remarkable and Harry was glad he had the opportunity.

The sun had flushed the sky pink and orange, the lake glittered like diamonds, and the castle shimmered with dew making it seem more like a fairy construction than human. It was so beautiful that Harry nearly forgot his fear, forgot the exams that waited for him. He even had a smile for Dumbledore when the old wizard offered him a warm, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry was the first out of the carriage and he stood, staring up, up, up at the towers and turrets, the great arching windows and snapping flags. It took his breath away.

"Have you had breakfast, gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked as he lead them through the massive entrance doors, across the foyer with the many moving staircases that stretched up into what seemed infinity, and into the Great Hall.

"Yes," Quatre answered at last. "We've already eaten."

"Well, the house elves will be disappointed for certain. We'll just have to go all out for lunch and dinner, shall we?" Dumbledore said with a laugh.

The Great Hall was empty, but Harry could imagine it full to the brim with children from eleven years old to seventeen. The thought didn't fill him with anxiety like he'd expected; instead he felt a little excited. This time when he caught Trowa's hand, he wasn't seeking comfort. He wanted to share a smile with his brother, a smile that Trowa returned with a faint up-turn of his lips.

"Here we are." Dumbledore had brought them to the table that stood on a slightly raised dais and sat perpendicular to the four other long tables filling the room. A very short man who looked vaguely inhuman sat toward the end, reading a newspaper and drinking what smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate. "Professor Flitwick! Good of you to volunteer for the early morning shift. This is Harry Potter and his family, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. You know Remus, of course."

"Hello!" the small man squeaked with a friendly smile directed at the group. "It's no trouble at all. We are just glad Mr. Potter can finally join us! Very glad, indeed." The little man turned his focus to Harry alone, eyes twinkling up at the teen. "I'm excited to see your progress, quite frankly. I've heard how new you are to the magical arts, but also that you are an extremely diligent student."

Harry flushed slightly under the praise, but he managed to hold his ground. "Thank you, Professor. I hope I can work my way to the Fourth year level by the end of summer."

"Professor Flitwick is also the Head of Ravenclaw House; the House of the wise and studious. They treasure knowledge for knowledge's sake. He is also the Charms Professor and a world renowned duelist," Dumbledore informed them.

The little man turned a bright red. "Enough of that, Albus. Please."

Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Well, it looks like the Professor and Harry are ready to start. Would you like a tour of the school? I'm sure between Remus and I we can make it entertaining."

Quatre gave his most charming smile. "I would just love that, yes! Trowa, however, would like to catch up on his reading. If that would be okay?"

Dumbledore nodded as if he had expected that. "He may sit down at the end of the Slytherin table. That's close enough to keep an eye on Mr. Potter and the Professor, but far enough away that we can avoid accusations of cheating."

Harry puffed up with a glare. As if he would cheat on academics! Wufei had taught him better honor than that.

"Thank you," Trowa voiced, speaking for the first time all morning. He moved down to the table with the green banner hanging above it and took a seat. He was only twenty feet or so away. Harry knew how fast Trowa could react to a situation and was comfortable with that distance, especially if Dumbledore left the room. He was the one Harry was most wary of.

Trowa handed something small to Quatre who very smoothly took out his wand and non-verbally unshrunk the leather-bound tome on magical creatures. It was a calculated display to remind the wizards in the room that Harry was under the protection of a wizard their equal.

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked, not even batting an eye at the magical display.

As the Headmaster, Remus, and Quatre walked from the room talking animatedly about the castle, Professor Flitwick waved his wand in a graceful arch, making a chair move smoothly out from the table. "Have a seat, Mr. Potter. I'll explain the test."

Hesitating for only a second, Harry came around the end of the table and took the seat.

"Do you have a working wand?" the little man asked.

"I do." Harry displayed his holly wand with Phoenix feather.

"Very good." Professor Flitwick returned to the seat one down from Harry, giving the teen room to work, and climbed atop the thick book placed there. "Each end of year exam is scheduled for a maximum of an hour. If you are not finished at that time, you must stop and turn in what you have completed. Often times students finish before time is up, which is perfectly acceptable."

The professor flicked his wand a second time and floated two rolls of parchment and a quill over to the waiting teen. "There are two parts to the exams, a practical demonstration and a written essay. I will now give you the topic of your First and Second year essay. Please be as thorough as you possibly can. I will give you a maximum of one hour to finish both essays. Once you are finished, you may use the restroom before we move on to the First and Second year practical demonstration. Again, I shall give you another hour maximum to complete both."

"I understand. Thank you, Professor," Harry responded politely and took a deep breath. He had a lot of tests to get through. It would be great if he could finish under the time limit.

"Forgive me if I cover anything you already know about essay writing, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said with a friendly smile. "I am used to giving these two exams to eleven and twelve-year-olds who have often never written an essay in their lives."

Harry smiled back, feeling relieved. "You can never have too much information, sir."

Professor Flitwick laughed, high and twittering almost like a bird. "It might be Ravenclaw is in your future, young man." Clearing his voice, the little man continued in a serious tone. "Your essays should be structured into three parts in order to achieve full points, Mr. Potter. The first part should detail the magical theory behind the development and casting of the Charm. Its incantation and pronunciation must also be included. The second part must depict the intended usage of the Charm. Include your personal experience with the spell here, as well as any documented cases you recall. The last part must outline the possible abuses or risks inherent in the Charm."

Harry diligently wrote the simplistic outline using shorthand on the upper left-hand corner of the parchment so he would not forget.

Professor Flitwick smiled at that and tapped the table. A porcelain pitcher of water and a glass appeared within arm's reach of the teen. "Feel free to drink water when you need to, but be careful not to spill."

"Yes, sir." Harry carefully filled his glass, although he didn't take a drink yet.

"Are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked kindly.

Harry nodded and sat with his quill poised over the parchment. "I am."

"Your first essay topic is the Blue Bells Flame Charm. Your second essay topic is the Freezing Charm. You may begin."

Harry immediately wrote the first Charm on top of one parchment and the other on the second. He worked quickly, focused on his task to the exclusion of all else. Trowa was in the room and would keep an eye on the professor. Harry could let his environment fade completely into the background.

Forty minutes later, Harry's hand had a cramp and he felt completely wrung out. The Blue Bells Flame essay, incantation Lacarnum Inflamarae, was longer in the third part, explaining the risk of the soft flames catching on fire. He had remembered several cases that Remus had covered where that had happened in the Wizarding world and had caused a lot of damage. The Freezing Charm, incantation Immobulus, was longer in the second part, describing how the Charm was used in dueling, as well as being useful to parents with young children.

Harry handed his essays over to the diminutive professor with a smile.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. You finished in good time," Professor Flitwick said with a smile. "Do you need a break?"

"No. I'm ready for the practical," Harry denied.

"If you're sure." Tapping the table once more, a pineapple, a locked box, and a porcelain figuring appeared. "For the practical demonstration, I will ask you to cast a few Charms on my person as well as these items. Let's begin."

Harry nervously fingered his wand before bracing himself and lifting it steady. As ordered, he quickly and to the best of his ability cast the Charms requested of him. Alohmora, Wingardium Leviosa, a softening charm , and the Tickling Charm were successfully cast. When asked to make the pineapple dance, Harry's spell might have been too strong, sending the pineapple tap dancing and waltzing vigorously up and down the table.

After thirty-five minutes, Harry was done and Professor Flitwick was literally jumping up and down and clapping. "Amazing, Mr. Potter! I must say you did very, very well considering you've only begun studying two months ago."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and happily shook the little man's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you again for coming and testing me."

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Potter, a real pleasure. Take a ten minute break. Professor Sprout should be here to collect you very soon."

And so on it went. Harry met Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall, writing essays and doing a practical just like with Charms. Harry liked all the professors he had met so far. They were very different from each other, but they were warm and welcoming. Even Professor McGonagall who remained stiff and professional treated him with respect and fairness.

In Herbology, he wrote about benign plants and fungi and worked with Devil's snare and Mandrakes. He also had to demonstrate a fire charm, which was essential when working with many magical plants. Harry felt he did pretty well, but maybe not as well as he had done during the Charms exam.

During the Transfiguration test, Harry was practically sweating bullets and drank nearly two cups of water. He had to write an essay about Switching Spells and the Fera Verto spell, which turned animals into a drinking goblet. The hardest part, of course, was the practical in which he had to Transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox, beetles into buttons, and rabbits into slippers. By the end of the test, Harry was in desperate need of a break and some food.

"Lunch is served!" Dumbledore announced as Harry, Trowa, Quatre and Remus settled in at the Head Table. "Please eat as much as you want."

Harry stared at the table piled high with sandwich makings, pudding, chips, and several vegetable sides in awe. There was no way they could eat all that!

Quatre laughed quietly at Harry's expression and elbowed him gently. "Well, dig in."

Harry set to with abandon. "I'm starving."

"You won't be for much longer," Quatre teased. "Duo would be in heaven."

"It's delicious!" Harry agreed.

"Thank you, Harry. The elves have truly outdone themselves," Dumbledore said happily, working on filling his own plate.

"How many elves do you have?" Harry asked curiously. He was thinking of Kreatcher who he only rarely caught a glimpse of. The elf was more disturbing than anything else, and he couldn't imagine him cooking anything this delicious.

"Oh, a few dozen." Dumbledore tucked his long beard over his shoulder out of the way and took a bite of potatoes. He sighed in apparent bliss. "Magnificent creatures. They are too often overlooked."

Harry considered that as he chewed.

"How has your morning been?" Quatre asked.

"I think I did well, but I struggled during the Transfiguration exam. My snuffbox still had whiskers, and I won't even tell you what happened to my rabbit slippers!"

Remus patted his pupil on the back. "You are doing really well, Harry, considering how long you've been studying."

"So everybody says," Harry replied glumly and took a big bite to stave off further questions.

Instead, Quatre filled the air with polite conversation about all the things he had seen during his tour, and lunch finished quickly due to his and Dumbledore's efforts. Feeling full and refreshed, the group was guided down into the dungeons for the Potions exam. Upon seeing the room and the teacher, Quatre decided to stay with Trowa and attend the test. Remus and Dumbledore left, promising to pick the three of them up once the exam was done.

The room was gloomy, smelled funny, and put Harry on edge. He vividly remembered the Death Eater scroll the man had given him, as well as being attacked in the forest and what Snape had done to his brothers' memories. Harry shivered every time those black soulless eyes landed on him. He was very, very glad Quatre and Trowa had elected to stay behind. He wanted to avoid being alone with the man at all cost.

"You don't get points for effort here, Mr. Potter," Snape said almost threateningly, voice dark and low. "There will be no essay writing. You either succeed at Potions… Or fail, with the potential of killing someone with your mistake. From memory, you will brew two potions, the Forgetfulness Potion and the Swelling Potion. You have two hours. Begin!"

Harry remained stoic, holding tightly to the image of Heero. Brother Heero bowed to no one. Not even death made Heero blink. Straight-backed, refusing to seek assistance from Quatre and Trowa, Harry went to the only cabinet in the room, guessing that was where he'd get his ingredients. It was too dark to really see the labels, so Harry cast a soft Lumos.

"Wand away, Mr. Potter!" Snape snarled from a mere foot behind Harry.

The teen spun, eyes wide, even though he was careful not to let his surprise show on his face.

Towering over the boy, Snape glared hotly. "Spells leave the environment charged with latent energy. You are _never_ to use a wand in my classroom unless I specifically tell you otherwise. If I see it again, I will confiscate it for the rest of the year!"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered monotone, his heart hammering in his chest.

The torches on the walls that were burning low and dim suddenly began to strengthen. Light spread and soon the room was almost as bright as any other classroom. Professor Snape spun and stared at the two men still standing by the door.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Snape asked, tone cold and menacing.

Quatre smiled charmingly. "No. Why? We're perfectly fine. Do continue." He gave a little wave that drew attention to the fact he did not hold a wand in either hand.

Snape scowled, but he did not adjust the torches. Harry quickly gathered what he needed and hurried to a station halfway between his brothers and the front of the room. He knew the potions pretty well. It was just the environment that was rattling him. Taking a deep breath, drawing upon his safety image to clear and center his mind, he began.

Professor Snape stalked around the room. Mostly he remained silent, but sometimes he would begin muttering incomprehensibly under his breath in such a way as to make Harry think he was making a mistake. Harry tried to ignore it as best as possible and tried not to think about attending Potions with Snape without his brothers present. Had the man ever walked directly behind Harry, he _would_ have made a mistake. Between Trowa's menacing, flat-eyed stare and Quatre's dangerous smile Snape never did walk directly between Harry and his brothers. But in the end, Harry persevered. He brewed the two potions successfully, if not absolutely perfect.

Quatre nearly jumped Dumbledore when he arrived to take them to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Remus was waiting for them there. As the last DADA professor, and since Dumbledore had not yet arranged for a new Defense professor, it fell to Remus to give the test. Quatre hurried Dumbledore out of the room, undoubtedly to talk about Snape's behavior toward Harry.

Smirking, Harry approached his teacher. "Hello, Remus."

Smiling ruefully, Remus asked, "Potions not go well?"

"It went okay. I would have done better if Snape wasn't such a…"

"Harry," Trowa interrupted.

Harry stared up into Trowa's deep green eye. "I know. I'm sorry." He turned back to Remus. "I will tell you my more personal interpretation when we are home. As for now, let's just say I could have done better, but I think I did okay in the end."

"Good." Remus then gestured Harry into a desk. "You have an essay to write and then we'll get to the practical. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said cheerfully. Anything was better than Potions, and Defense and Charms were his best subjects.

That was before he learned the essay. He had to write about the Curse of the Bogies for one and list first-aid actions for victims of humanoid magical creature attacks, such as werewolves, vampires, goblins, and trolls. It was tedious, but Harry finished in record time. Then they moved on to a minor duel utilizing First through Second year spells, such as the Knockback Jinx, Expelliarmus, Full Body Binds, and the Leg-Locker Curse. Of course, Harry didn't let it stay that simple and utilized every Charm and trick he knew, giving Remus a real run for his money.

"Enough. Time's up," Remus called. Harry grinned, taking real pride in the fact that his teacher was slightly out of breath. "I think it's safe to say I have a full grasp of your mastery of this subject up to date."

"You sure? I could demonstrate my spell work some more," Harry offered sweetly.

"I think Remus needs a bit of a break from your youthful vigor, Harry," Dumbledore said, laughing.

Harry turned and nodded to the old man. He'd noticed when the Headmaster and Quatre had returned nearly ten minutes ago, of course, but he'd chosen to ignore his presence until Dumbledore addressed him.

"I will have Remus place his memories of the exam into a Pensieve for me to look over. Just to be sure there is no bias in the grading; I will be the one determining the final score."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said politely. Secretly, he was getting tired of the continual accusations of cheating. He was not worried in the slightest. He knew he had performed well on the Defense exam, graded by Remus or not.

"Come, my boy. Let's get the History exams out of the way, shall we?" Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. "I've heard nothing but amazing things from the professors regarding your abilities. I'm sure this will be no challenge for a student of your caliber."

The back and forth between cheating to heavy praise was annoying, but more than that, Harry was honestly considering the percentage of Dumbledore being Bi-Polar. Harry met Trowa's eyes and knew that his brother understood his thought and was entertaining the same notion. Smirking, Harry followed the Headmaster into yet another classroom.

"Once you are done here, my boy, we'll head down to dinner. Then you can take the Astronomy exam and head home to your bed. I'm sure you are exhausted. It's been a very eventful day," Dumbledore said kindly. He settled behind the teacher's desk and gestured to a stack of parchments.

The paper obediently rose into the air and settled on top of the desk directly in front of the teacher's. Harry settled in and set to answering the questions on the parchment as thoroughly as he could. The questions ranged from people like Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball to events like the Warlock's Convention of 1709 and goblin rebellions. Harry knew about most of the material covered by the tests, but sometimes he only knew the bare-basics about a topic and, on one question, he knew nothing at all. He had not covered what had happened in 1289 regarding Sardinian sorcerers. Honestly, Harry wasn't even sure what Sardinian was, although he was guessing it was a nationality.

By the time he finished, Harry felt as exhausted as Dumbledore had predicted. He tuned out the old wizard's cheerful chatter, leaving that to Quatre to handle. Instead, he walked in time with Trowa and leaned heavily against his side. If it weren't for his brother's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, he probably would have sagged to the floor and never gotten up again.

From six in the morning until eleven when he had stopped for lunch, and then starting again at noon until five-thirty in the evening, he'd been testing for nearly nine hours total. His brain was officially mush. Not even the elaborate meal could lift his spirits. He just wanted to go home.

"One more test, my boy," Dumbledore said with understanding. "And I have a feeling, it will be more a pleasure than otherwise."

The last was said almost sadly, which Harry didn't understand. If it was going to be easy, and it absolutely was, then the Headmaster should be happy for him. Sighing, Harry chalked it up to the Bi-Polar-ness the Headmaster displayed.

They all were guided to the highest tower, the Astronomy tower. The roof was missing, leaving them standing under a sky not yet dark. Harry sighed tiredly. It would be hours before they could see the stars through the distortion caused by the atmosphere.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

Harry turned to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her face was perfectly proportioned. She looked neither young nor old; instead seeming timeless to Harry's eyes. Her long black hair floated on the wind, and her eyes were a deep midnight blue that was only a shade darker than Heero's. Then there was her curvy feminine figure and moderately full breasts.

"My name is Professor Sinistra," she introduced herself, voice low and smoky. "The Headmaster warns me I will be shocked by your knowledge of the heavens."

"I… I'll try to prove him correct, Professor," Harry said, stumbling slightly over his words. His cheeks heated and he could practically feel Duo laughing his ass off at him right about now.

Professor Sinistra offered a mysterious smile before lifting her hands to the sky. Darkness fell over them. Harry gaped as a window seemed to open up directly into space. Harry felt tears prickle at his eyes. _Home_, he thought with a rather surprisingly intense pang in his chest. A hand slipped into his own and Harry squeezed, knowing without looking that it was Trowa.

The next two hours passed too fast in Harry's opinion. He was no longer eager to get back to Grimmauld Place as he didn't want to be torn from the beautiful heavens. He even managed to forget he was being tested. Instead it felt like a dialogue where they told stories about constellations and picked out stars by their names, names as familiar to Harry as his own.

"Goodbye, Harry. The Headmaster was right. I am surprised, but in a pleasant way." Sinistra reached out to touch Harry's cheek. Her fingers barely touched skin before they were gone. "If you wish to share the night sky again, feel free to knock upon my door. I sleep during the day, so it is never too late for a chat."

"Thank you, Professor Sinistra," Harry said sincerely and gave a deep bow from his waist. "I look forward to that."

The woman gave another mysterious smile as Quatre pulled Harry away. "Should I be worried?" he asked lightly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No!" Harry hissed, face a bright red.

"Hmmm. I should hope not. She's a little old for you," Quatre teased. "Just wait until Heero finds out about this."

"Cat!" Harry exclaimed in outrage. "Don't!"

Trowa laughed and Harry glared at him for the betrayal.

Of course, telling Heero meant telling Duo, but Harry hurried to bed as soon as he got home and no one had the chance to tease him further. He slept nearly eleven hours and didn't come downstairs until it was almost lunch. He eyed Duo suspiciously, but his brother seemed oblivious. Harry sighed in relief. Maybe Quatre had mercy and hadn't spread the word?

"Your exam results just arrived!" Sirius called, coming into the kitchen at a dead run. "Open them, kid! I'm dying to see!"

Harry stood and grabbed the thick envelope and practically tore into it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your scores given fairly by Professors qualified in their field of study and accepted thereby by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the First year curriculum are as follows: four O's and three E's, which are sufficient to advance you to the next Year level. _

Charms_ essay and practical: O, O_

_ Overall score of an _**O**utstanding

Herbology_ essay and practical : O, E_

_ Overall score of an _**O**utstanding

Transfiguration_ essay and practical: E, E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

Potions_ practical: E_

_Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts_ essay and practical: O, O_

_ Overall score of an _**O**utstanding

History of Magic_ exam: E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

Astronomy_ practical: O_

_ Overall score of _**O**utstanding

_Your scores given fairly by Professors qualified in their field of study and accepted thereby by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Second year curriculum are as follows: three O's, two E's, and two A's, which are sufficient to advance you to the next Year level. _

Charms_ essay and practical: O, O_

_ Overall score of an _**O**utstanding

Herbology_ essay and practical: O, E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

Transfiguration_ essay and practical: E, A_

_ Overall score of an _**A**cceptable

Potions_ practical: E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts_ essay and practical: O, O_

_ Overall score of an _**O**utstanding

History of Magic_ exam: A_

_ Overall score of _**A**cceptable

Astronomy_ practical: O_

_ Overall score of _**O**utstanding

_We look forward to your arrival on the morning of the last day of August to test your mastery of Third year material. Have a wonderful rest of the summer and congratulations. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry gave a big sigh and passed the report on.

"Harry, this is incredible," Wufei said, looking up from reading over Heero's shoulder. "You should be proud at how far you've come in such a short time."

"I am," Harry reassured with a smile. "I just have so much farther to go."

Remus put his arm around the teenager, smiling widely when Harry accepted the gesture without tension in his shoulders. "We'll get you there, Harry. Never fear."

"Wonder what you'll do to keep that perfect score in Astronomy," Duo voiced, eyes narrowed with sly humor.

"Duo!" Harry cried.

"Are you sure she's not an Anatomy teacher?" Duo asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, Duo!" Harry leapt on top of the table and jumped at his madly cackling brother. "It's not like that!" he yelled only to burst into peals of laughter himself as Duo retaliated with a tickle attack.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:**

I'm glad so many of you are still interested in this story. I'm sorry for the shorter length of last chapter and the choppiness of this one. The problem I've been having is that most of the scenes in my head are from Hogwarts onward. I'm having a really hard time constructing scenes over the summer before Harry starts his Fourth year. So instead of holding the whole story up and not writing at all, I'm going to hurry through the summer.

I want you to know the quality of this story will improve greatly once I get Harry to Hogwarts. I hope you still enjoy these few scenes I've managed to force out of my head. I've tried to cover the main events as best as possible during this jammed-packed summer. Mostly it's being spent in intensive study and war meetings, basically just preparation for what's to come, which is very tedious to write.

_Please, please __**Review**__!_

Thank you.


	32. Birthdays and Terrorists

**A/N: **WARNING! This story is rated M for Mature.

**Birthdays and Terrorists**

**July 31st**

Yawning, Harry climbed the stairs to the library. He was still in his pajamas and had promised his brothers to get dressed as soon as he finished breakfast, but he was almost done with his Herbology essay recording the experiment they had conducted with Devil's Snare. In fact, the whole of the small little garden behind Grimmauld Place had been transformed into his many Herbology projects. Hopefully it would be enough for Harry to pass the Third year Herbology exam. Birthday or not, he really needed to get that done. The surprise everyone had cooked up could wait ten minutes.

Opening the door, Harry gasped as a wave of water crashed into his knees and quickly rose over his thighs, hips, torso… In less than three seconds, he and the room were completely submerged. Harry floated there, trying not to panic and expel all his air. Then the water was gone and he stood soaking wet, dripping onto the carpet of the completely dry library. Scowling, heart hammering in his chest, Harry stomp/squelched to the top of the stairs.

"Sirius! You're dead meat!"

Laughter drifted up the stairs from more than one source.

"Duo!" he exclaimed surprised. "You helped?"

"Did Prongslet go into the library like he promised he wouldn't?" Sirius called up sweetly.

Harry flushed. "I was just checking on something really quick! You could have killed me!"

"Hey!" Duo appeared at the foot of the stairs and smirked up at Harry. "I'd never let you get hurt. I had Quatre try it out on Sirius first. He was perfectly fine, if wet."

That didn't appease Harry in the slightest. He crossed his arms and glared. Drowning first thing in the morning was definitely not fun.

"Go get dressed," Duo ordered, laughing again. "You look like a wet puppy."

Muttering to himself, Harry gave in and slopped his way to his room. He peeled off his soaked pajamas and quickly dried off with a discarded towel he found on the floor. By the time he'd brushed and braided his hair, got dressed, and put his shoes on, he was smiling. Harry had to admit he did deserve it for stopping in the library when he'd promised he wouldn't, and maybe he'd learn a good spell out of it. There had to be a way to breathe underwater. Remus would know.

Good spirits restored, Harry leapt onto the banister and slid down to the second floor, jumping off just in time before being flung into the wall. He jumped up on the banister once more to slide down to the first floor where his brothers and his two teachers waited for him. Even Wufei was there, having taken the day off.

Harry flew off the banister and ran to Wufei, hugging him tight.

The Chinese man grunted as he hugged Harry back. "Don't let making it to your fourteenth birthday go to your head, little brother," he scolded playfully. "Keep it up and you won't see fifteen."

Harry laughed and pulled away, smiling up at his family. "So where are we going?"

Sirius waggled his finger in Harry's face. "Not so fast. It's a surprise. Here. Everyone put these on." He held out a pile of plain black Wizarding robes, which Heero accepted and began to pass them out to everyone.

Harry quickly pulled the robe on. "We're going out into the Wizarding world?" After the fiasco at Diagon Alley, he'd been certain his brothers wouldn't let him set foot into a Wizarding populated zone except for Hogwarts.

Remus came forward and gave the teen a low-hanging Wizarding cap. "This should help."

Harry put it on and glared when Duo started snickering.

"Not to worry, Harry. You look absolutely adorable," Quatre reassured, pulling the teen to his side.

Harry made a face but made no effort to move away. In fact, he leaned into Quatre's side. "I'm fourteen. I'm not supposed to be _adorable_."

"Tough," Trowa replied. He moved to Harry's other side so that the teen stood between him and his husband. "Ready?" he asked, putting a hand on Harry's slender shoulder.

"Ready," Harry answered, smiling once more.

The Gundam pilots all crowded close, pulling Remus and Sirius with them so they were all huddled together. A long scarf was pressed into the middle and everyone grabbed hold. Heero double checked that everyone had a good grip and gave a sharp nod to the wizards.

"And away we go!" Sirius called loudly.

There was a sharp jerk and then they were spinning fast through what felt like zero gravity. Harry bit back a scream when gravity returned suddenly twice as strong and they were flung to the ground. Harry's legs buckled and he pulled Quatre and Trowa down on top of him. Duo was laughing, bouncing around and asking if they could do that again.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Quatre asked, helping the teen to his feet.

"I'm fine," he promised, blushing with embarrassment.

The summer sun beat down out of a cloudless blue sky, way stronger than anything produced by the sky panels on the colonies. Harry looked around the wide cobblestone plaza they stood in. Sculpted trees were strewn about decoratively and groups of families, friends, and lovers moved about the plaza, talking and laughing. They were all heading toward the massive cast-iron gate across the way. A word was worked into the metal at the top: Avalon Zoo.

"Wow!" Harry breathed.

"You like it?" Duo asked, grinning.

"You know I do." Harry caught his hyper brother in a hug. "Thank you."

"Aw. No problem kid," Duo said happily, tugging gently on Harry's braid.

Heero reached over to fix Harry's hat, and Harry snaked an arm around his waist, turning the hug into a three-way.

"Come on! Let's check out all the magical creatures!" Sirius called, breaking into a run.

Harry pulled away from his brothers and chased after the wizard. "Wait for me!"

Duo gave a whoop and chased after the two, leaving Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Remus to follow at a quick walk.

"I hadn't realized we brought three kids," Remus remarked jokingly.

"Hadn't you?" Quatre asked with a smile.

Remus chuckled. "Maybe I did, at that."

The day was amazing, filled with incredible animals like Chimeras, Pegasus, Cerberus, and a herd of hippogriffs. Almost as amazing was the vegetation that decorated the park. There were flowers that changed colors based on the mood of the person standing closest to them and weeping willows that sung soft melodies. Everything was perfect until they arrived at the herpetarium.

The eight of them had spread out into the dimly lit cave-like structure, staring at the glass walls that showcased several different habitats and several species of magical snakes. Harry was nearly pressed against the glass as he stared into a habitat that looked like the inside of a volcano; one half consisted of hot lava and the other layers and steps of snowflake obsidian.

A snake lay coiled up around a pile of eggs on the black, ash-flecked stone. The snake was thin and pale-grey with glowing red eyes. The plaque posted to the side informed Harry that ashwinders lived only a couple of hours. They were birthed from their egg, which caused a massive flare of fire that often burned down the homes or storage units of those trying to catch or transport them, fed from their own birth fire, and laid some more eggs, only to die shortly after.

Harry felt a pang and gently touched the glass. _"That's so sad,"_ he whispered, staring at the snake.

The ashwinder's head lifted. _"Who speaks to Ash?"_

Harry's eyes widened. The plaque hadn't said they could talk! _"Um. I do. Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."_

The snake reared back, red eyes blazing in obvious anger. _"What is sad about Ash? I have the softest scales and a deadly bite! Wizards fear my fire!"_

Harry flushed in embarrassment. _"I just felt sad you won't see your babies."_

Ash seemed to relax a little and draped her head over her eggs. _"She will know my Great moment. Each life we live we are called to discover one Great moment. Our eggs will remember that moment and all the Great moments that came before."_

"_Wow!"_ Harry exclaimed. _"That is amazing. What was the Great moment that came before you?"_

The snake preened a bit, but before it could answer, a high-pitched scream split the air. Harry spun around, heart pounding, to find a girl younger than him trembling in terror. "Oh, Merlin…" the girl's mother whispered, horror clear in her voice and eyes. She grabbed her daughter up in her arms and sprinted for the exit. Heero acted instantly. He grabbed the woman's arm, making her scream, this one louder than her daughter's. Remus was casting Silencing wards and a barrier across the entrance. Quatre quickly Stunned both the woman and the child. Duo was helping Heero guide the two to the floor. Trowa had a hand on Harry's shoulder, while Wufei stood guard, watching everything and ready to act at a moment's notice.

Harry stood there, panting in shock, heart pounding like a machinegun in his chest.

"Sirius," Heero called, looking up at the wizard with a completely blank face. "Memory Charms. Now."

Harry felt his stomach drop in horror. He stared at the innocent child and the protective mother lying helplessly on the ground. It seemed so… wrong. Why did it matter that he could talk to snakes? Sirius had warned him in the Pensieve, but he'd forgotten with everything else to deal with. Forgotten because it seemed so… benign. Snakes were animals. Animals had no capacity for evil. Only humans were capable of that. So why?

Tears brimmed in his eyes behind his glasses as he watched Sirius crouch down and put his wand to the woman's temple. "Obliviate."

Harry flashed back to the night of his kidnapping, when he thought his family was being murdered right in front of his eyes. His stomach churned and he had to swallow hard to prevent himself from vomiting. It was finished quickly, and Harry pulled away from Trowa.

"What's the big deal?" Duo wanted to know, voice loud and full of attitude like always. He marched right up to the two still-shocked wizards and put his hands on his hips. "I think it's pretty awesome he can talk to animals."

"It's a Dark skill!" Sirius rasped with a hot glare. "Only Dark Lords can do it!"

Remus' wide, shocked eyes and pale face indicated agreement with that statement. He stared at Harry for a second as if seeing him for the first time, and Harry knew what he was thinking.

"Like Voldemort," Harry stated in a dead voice. His brothers took a step closer to him, almost protectively, but Harry was feeling extremely claustrophobic. He couldn't stand to look at the girl and her mother for a second more. Practically running, he dodged his family and burst through Remus' wards.

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa hurried after the distraught teen while Heero's deep blue eyes pinned Remus in place, making the older wizard nearly bend his knees in submission.

"We were just shocked," Sirius whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry. It came out all wrong. Of course we don't think Harry's Dark; I don't care what he can and can't do."

"As soon as we return to the house, you will look up all you can about Parseltongue," Wufei spoke from beside Heero, voice even and low with warning. "Sirius, you will find at least one example of Parseltongue being used in a positive manner to be shared with Harry by tomorrow. Remus, I want to know if Harry could have this ability legitimately or if it is something he has gained due to his connection to Voldemort."

"Yes, of course," Remus quickly agreed, still feeling the weight of Heero's gaze.

"I'll try my best," Sirius promised.

Wufei nodded and swept from the room, his robes flaring out behind him. Heero waited a minute more before following.

Sirius and Remus shared a glance and let out a huge breath. That was a close call.

Harry made his way through the happy crowd. Just minutes ago, he was one of them. Now he felt cold and alone. He knew better than to run away this time, though. He walked slowly through the crowd, arms wrapped tight around his torso, until he came to a bench under the shade of soft purple trees. Duo landed heavily next to him while Quatre crouched down, placing his hands on Harry's knees. Trowa stood close enough to be a comfort but kept his eyes on the crowd, ensuring their safety.

"Harry, you're not Voldemort. It is not a slight to your character that you are connected to him through an unwanted magical bond," Quatre began, saying what had been said before.

"But it is a slight to my character that I can _feel_ what he does!" Harry insisted like he always did. "That I can feel honest enjoyment while murdering somebody."

Duo had had enough. No more playing nice and sensitive, it wasn't getting through to Harry. "Fine. You're just like Voldemort," he spat angrily and flung his arm out at the crowd of innocent people around them. "Go ahead. Start killing them. I bet you'll laugh when that girl in pigtails dies. Or that pregnant woman, I bet she'll pop like a cherry!"

"Duo!" Quatre gasped.

Harry bit his lip, silent tears falling down his pale face.

Duo stared back, unrelenting. "Well… Aren't you going to do it? I bet you could let that snake out of its cage. It would burn this place to the ground, right? Let's do it." A grin stretched his face. "It'll be _fun_."

"No," Harry moaned and shook his head in denial.

"Because you can't. You're horrified at the thought of killing people. You feel sick and frightened," Quatre spoke, golden sparkles rising off his hands as he used his empathy. "You aren't him, Harry. You just get inside his head sometimes. I _understand_ that. I _know_ what it's like feeling other people's feelings like they're your own. I know how confusing it is. But I promise you, no matter what you feel under the influence of someone else, no matter how real it seems, it's not _you_. You have five brothers who look out for you and would never let you turn into something you're not. Don't let Voldemort take that from you. Don't let him ever make you forget who you are."

Harry flung his arms around Quatre's neck, making his brother fall backward so that he was sitting on the ground. Quatre didn't mind. Golden blond hair rustling in the wind, he held Harry close with a warm smile on his face. Duo smiled back, relief in his eyes, and flung his braid back over his shoulder. He'd grabbed it unconsciously when he'd attacked Harry with his words. It had been risky, but it had paid off.

"Come on. I feel like ice cream!" Duo exclaimed, making Trowa roll his one visible eye.

"How does that sound, Harry?" Quatre asked, pulling away enough to brush some stray strands of hair out of Harry's face.

"It sounds good," Harry answered with a watery smile. He looked up at Heero and Wufei, at Sirius and Remus and Trowa, and then over at Duo and Quatre. "Thank you. For everything."

"Let's get you up," Remus said and offered his hand to pull Harry to his feet.

…

**August 22nd**

Screams of terror, of pain, rang through the night; a song that set His blood aflame, His feet to dancing. Power wreathed His shoulders, an unholy halo of sickly green lightning that crackled and leapt from His body, leaving the utter silence of death in His wake. People ran around like animals, panicked and squealing, trying futilely to escape. He laughed as He walked, passing His Death Eaters raping and killing children, women, and men.

"Feast, My followers," He bellowed joyfully. "Feast on their flesh! Bathe in their blood! The world shall know My name and tremble! They shall fear Lord Voldemort and His Death Eaters!"

Black-hooded warriors lifted their voices in answer, hungry wolves howling at the blackened moon.

A girl, no older than ten, crouched trembling against a dead man's body. Smiling gruesomely, He lifted His arm; a long, spidery finger crooked and glorious Dark magic hooked into her soul. Terror-wide eyes blanked, the girl staring emptily as she rose to her feet and walked forward. She was small and flat-chested with blood smeared on her soft cheek. Such a pretty picture…

Oh so gently, He caressed her blonde hair. "Go, child. Render them all unto the void," He purred lustfully.

The child with dead eyes began to grin. The grin stretched so wide it almost split her now distorted face in two. With inhuman grace, she twisted and leapt ten feet, landing on a woman's back. The two tumbled to the ground, and a high-pitched shriek pierced the air as the child tore into the woman with her bare teeth.

Crossing the killing field, Voldemort walked up to the burning coliseum where just hours before the world's best Quidditch teams had fought for eternal glory. A path opened up before Him, walls exploding inward with a push of Dark power. There in the center, just as He'd ordered, knelt the Bulgarian and Irish teams. Five Death Eaters stood guard around them, wands quivering with the echo of powerful Crucio's. The scent of pain and urine saturated the air, and He smiled benevolently on His chosen before turning His attention to the soon-to-be victims.

"You have your governments to blame for your fate," He told the weak, helpless men staring up at Him in mortal terror. All except for one, that is. The youngest on the Bulgarian team had eyes of pure anger. "They stupidly trusted the Ministry when they promised protection. Such foolish men to believe that I, the world's most fearsome Dark Lord, could be kept out." He flung his arms wide and bellowed, "I am GOD!"

A twist of his hand, a stabbing motion of his wand, and the brooms that were scattered about the pitch hovered off the ground. Another toss of his hand and the players were flung up high, shrieking in terror. The brooms snapped vertical and rocketed through the sky like demonic arrows. Each one pierced a Quidditch player through their lower abdomen and out their mouths; their pig-like screams silenced in a spray of blood. They hung there, cruelly and gruesomely impaled, frozen in their unholy perfection for others to find.

Throwing His head back, He laughed. The beauty of His art truly transcended anything mortal. Moving his wand in a complicated pattern that left deep red light trails floating through the air, Voldemort looked straight across the stadium. He smiled, letting all His unholy joy show, and flung his arms out wide.

"I, Lord Voldemort, hereby swear on my life and magic that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is safe from attack by Me and mine as long as Harry Potter resides within its walls!" Eyes moving across the space where He knew the spectators would stand, He lowered His voice into a dangerous hiss. "Let My will be done!"

A pulsing flash of red light snaked around His body. The binding wrapped around him like a boa constrictor, weighing Him down with the vow. Voldemort shrugged to settle the weight more comfortably. He was immortal. No weight was too much for His great power to bear.

The sound of quiet cursing drew His attention. His smile gentled as He took in the young Bulgarian. "I spared your life because you are useful to Me. Tell them, tell the world, these Isles are My domain. Interfere and you will die. Try to offer assistance and I will come and destroy you."

The boy fumbled the portkey a Death Eater threw at his head, but was soon whisked away from the hellish scene.

"Go join your brothers," Voldemort ordered His followers, for there was nothing left to guard here.

…

**August 23**

The sun had risen, bringing with it an end to Harry's suffering. Trowa bathed Harry's face, washing it of the blood, sweat, and tears that had spilled throughout the night. The slender teen lay unconscious in his bed, having fallen silent after nearly three hours of thrashing in the throes of the violent vision. As soon as Quatre confirmed that Harry was alone in his head and sleeping naturally, the others had reluctantly broke into two teams for reconnaissance and damage control missions.

Wufei and Heero had gone to see Commander Une and Relena, hoping to uncover whatever had happened and how the Muggle and Magical governments would respond. Quatre, Duo, and Remus went to Hogwarts to check in on Dumbledore and his Order, to see what they were doing and how they could assist. Trowa was left behind to take care of their little brother. As for Sirius…

Sirius had been missing since the day before the attack. Trowa and the others thought it a high probability that Sirius had been forced to participate in the attack. There were only two options if that were true. Either Sirius had played his part well enough and was now a full-fledged Death Eater, or he had failed and was dead or captured. Only time would tell.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, a damp cloth in hand, Trowa gently washed away the evidence of Harry's tears. "Hush, little one. You're safe now. I'm here," the green-eyed pilot promised. There was such pain and heartache on the child's face that Trowa gave a sad sigh and lay down on the bed, pulling Harry into his protective arms. "I'm here," he whispered again, hoping that some part of Harry could hear him. "You're not alone, Harry. Your family's with you."

**xXxXxXx**

"I don't understand how you can let him join the meetings! He brought you to trial for one million galleons!"

"Peace, Severus," Dumbledore soothed. "We need all the help we can get to defeat this Darkness. I care not how one comes to the Light, my boy, as long as they get there in the end." Sparkling blue eyes peered at the Potion's Master over half-moon spectacles. "I believe you should know that better than most."

Severus scowled at the young men standing behind the ancient wizard. The one with chestnut hair twisted into a long braid grinned back, making Severus' glare darken. Fortunately, it was the more politically correct of the offending party to step forward into the breach.

"Greetings," Winner said in a charming tenor. "I am sure most of you are aware, I am Quatre Winner, a French-Arabic wizard new to the British Wizarding world. I apologize for the legal attack I lead against Mr. Dumbledore, but it served a purpose beyond the obvious. I assure you we are working toward the same goal; the utter defeat of the terrorist known as Voldemort." Winner paused, sweeping his deep blue eyes over the assembled group as a collective gasp went round the room. Once everyone fell silent again, he continued, a look of utmost concern on his face. "It will take time to earn your trust, but for now I believe we need to discuss the most recent attack and our next moves."

"Quite right, my boy!" Dumbledore said with ridiculous cheer for the situation. He waved a hand at the three seats left empty at the round table. "Please have a seat."

"What about him, then?" Charlie Weasley asked, gesturing at the so far silent Duo Maxwell. Severus smirked, pleased that the others weren't accepting this outrage without question.

Winner turned to look back at his companion. "This is Duo Maxwell. He is a trusted friend with insight I assure you will only benefit our cause."

Maxwell's grin got impossibly wider, and there was something in the depths of his eyes that gave even Severus pause. Despite his petite stature, this man was dangerous.

"How dare you come here," a low voice started from the back. "How dare you put Albus on trial when you were the ones who acted criminally! You murdered two of our number! I had to bury a comrade and a friend because of you!"

"Dedalus…" Dumbledore began, but shockingly Winner cut him off.

The blond stepped closer to the table. "I was not aware that we had killed anyone that night. I am deeply sorry for your loss," Winner spoke with compassion that even Severus did not think was feigned. "However, this is war. Everyone in this room knows the risks. My brothers and I had no way of knowing the attentions of the group that assaulted us that night. We were wholly ignorant of the war here or the Order. We reacted in self-defense. Nothing I can say or do will bring those two people back, but I can turn our skills to your side. I can help make the future those two men risked their lives to see into a reality."

"Thank you, my boy." Dumbledore stepped up next to the blond and set a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "That is all anyone can ask of you. Please sit. We have other things of great import to discuss. Shacklebolt, what is the death toll?"

"Seventy-two men, fifty-nine women, and forty-five children were killed. Almost all showed signs of some level of torture before death. One hundred and seventy-six in all," he reported grimly. "Fifty-three of that number were tourists from other countries, mostly from Bulgaria and Germany. Fortunately, none of the visiting dignitaries or persons of interests were killed. All managed to escape in time."

Dumbledore nodded, face grave and solemn. "How have the foreign ministries responded?"

"They've put a ban on all travel and trade to the British Isles. They are cutting all ties and refusing support."

"Cowards!" Emmeline Vance spat furiously, tears in her eyes.

"Though this is not the best news," Dumbledore scolded gently. "It is to be expected."

"What we need to do is keep wizards from gathering in one place like that again," Winner spoke, surprising everyone.

Severus glared hotly. "By your own admission, you were until recently _ignorant_ of the Wizarding world. What makes you think you have any useful insight?"

Winner stared into Severus' eyes and only Severus' many years as a spy prevented him from showing discomfort. He was almost thankful when Winner's companion spoke, allowing him to turn his attention elsewhere.

"We may have been _ignorant_ of the Wizarding world," Maxwell all but purred, that too-wide grin still on his face. "But I assure you we know _all_ about war."

Severus was about to say something cutting when Bill Weasley spoke up. "I apologize on behalf of my comrades," the eldest Weasley son spoke with utmost respect. "They do not know your skills. I, personally, am very glad to have you on our side. I know in time the rest will be as well."

Dumbledore sat there with twinkling eyes and a proud smile while the rest of the Order gaped at the usually quiet young man. Even Severus was taken aback by the redhead's whole-hearted support.

Maxwell laughed. "Our reputations precede us, huh?"

Bill inclined his head and turned to the others. "I can vouch for these two. They are _extremely_ skilled in warcraft and we will greatly benefit from any assistance they give."

"Hear that, Cat?" Maxwell asked with another laugh. "We've got fans even here."

Winner gave Maxwell a quelling glance before answering Bill's rather shocking statement of support. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. We appreciate your understanding."

"Yes. Thank you, Bill," Dumbledore seconded. "Now what were you saying, Mr. Winner, about gatherings?"

"By gathering together at a preset time you hand Voldemort a powerful weapon." Again everyone flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "In reality, Voldemort…" Another flinch but smaller this time. "…is simply a terrorist, something common and mundane. He _needs_ to terrify the populace. Fear prevents everyday witches and wizards from thinking rationally. Without fear it is all too clear what Voldemort really is."

Severus frowned as there was little to no reaction to the use of the Dark Lord's name. He knew what this man was doing, and he nearly exploded with fury. There was a reason why people did not say His name. It gave Him power; it could even draw His attention. And these fools were trying to train the Order – whose meetings had to be kept _secret_ from the _Dark Lord_ – into not fearing to voice His name!

Oblivious to Severus' rising anger, Winner continued to spin his spell on the room. "Despite his above-average magical power, Voldemort is a criminal who wants to deconstruct the government with only a handful of followers to carry out his wishes."

"Cat's right!" Maxwell chimed in. "Dumbledore here is more powerful than Voldie. And the lawful citizens of your community far outnumber the Death Munchers. Voldie's only getting away with his tantrum because we let him. Because we _fear_ him! He wants to weaken the defenses we have in place protecting what's really important. Things like the Ministry, or Hogwarts, or the shopping districts and banks. If we crumble, then those defenses aren't worth anything, and it's only a matter of time before we're all crushed under Voldie's feet."

"What are you suggesting?" Minerva asked stiffly into the silence. She alone – besides Severus – seemed immune to the charm of these two men.

Winner turned and gave the elderly witch a smile. "I recommend that the Wizarding world avoid crowded places. I recommend setting up a means of communicating to the common populace that is faster than a newspaper or owls. I recommend arranging for teams to spread the knowledge of how to build the strongest wards possible around their homes: Blood Wards. And where possible, we need those teams to help erect these wards. Optimally, every single Wizarding family should have at least one dwelling protected for their family to retreat to in safety. And lastly I recommend the construction of detection wards in key places so that the Order is alerted immediately to the presence of violent or aggressive magic. We need to respond quickly and efficiently to further Death Eater attacks. The more attacks that are thwarted, the less the populace will fear, and the weaker Voldemort will become."

Dead silence. Even Severus had nothing to say to such nonsense. Even if the Death Eaters numbered no more than thirty wizards, the Order was even less than that. How in the world did Winner expect any of those things to be accomplished inside ten years let alone soon enough to be useful in the war? They were fools, utter fools.

Dumbledore beamed cheerfully around the room. "Well, my friends. Any ideas?"

Everyone began talking at once. So busy was he fuming at the idiocy of the Order and these so called experts that Severus didn't sense the danger until it was too late. A sharp pain went up his side, making him gasp quietly and hold very still as the familiar feel of cold steel piecing his flesh assailed his senses and practically set his magic blazing around him in shock.

"Don't move," a whispered voice hissed dangerously into his ear from behind.

Trembling with pain and adrenaline, Severus' eyes flashed around the room. Maxwell was missing. In the chaos, he hadn't noticed the demented man moving, had not felt the man come up behind him. No matter the chaos, no matter how distracted, even when Severus had been near death, never had anyone ever been able to sneak up on him with malicious intent, and cold terror sent chilled sweat to bead on his face.

"Move a millimeter and your kidney will be bisected and a major artery severed. So I suggest very strongly that you… Stay… Still…" the voice continued, growing darker and less amused as the seconds passed. "I remember you, Snape. You attacked us on the Eiffel Tower and, according to Harry, were responsible for the false memory implanted in our minds."

Severus opened his mouth only to slam it shut as the blade was brutally twisted in his flesh. A wave of pain washed through him and only locking his knees kept him from collapsing. Sweat was now rolling down his face and dampening his robes. Blood began to soak the material at his side.

"You attacked Harry _again_ at Hogwarts," the voice continued with malice. "You continue to attack us now." Lips brushed his ear and Severus nearly flinched. "This is your last warning, Snape. Continue to threaten me and mine… And I will kill you..."

The blade slid free of his body, spilling yet more blood. Severus nearly growled, his heart racing in his chest. He had no idea what he was going to do. Shout to the room and reveal the killer in their midst… Attack with wand, magic, and fury… Magically remove the weapon from the monster and slit his throat with it… Something violent, he was sure. But then he turned and met the diamond hard eyes of Duo Maxwell.

He'd seen the letter sent to Dumbledore. The signature had claimed this man was a demon. Severus no longer doubted the outrageous title, and he felt his throat tighten with mortal terror. Death – real, implacable, eternal death – lay in the young man's eyes. Severus stared into true darkness for the second time in his life and it stared back with an ice cold intent that he knew better than to test. His years as a Death Eater had trained him well and had him submitting instantly, self-preservation coming before all else.

Severus would not reveal Maxwell now and would not challenge him openly in the future, but he would work against them in any way possible from the shadows.

Maxwell seemed to read this from Severus' eyes, but instead of anger the demented smile returned. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding then." A casual glance down at Severus' bloody side. "You might want to clean up."

Severus turned and strode from the room, giving no hint to the agony in his side or the lightheadedness that began to assail him from blood loss. Maxwell was dangerous indeed. More than he could have ever guessed. He wouldn't forget it again.

**xXxXxXx**

Heero stood on the field where the attack had taken place. The ground wet with blood was churned up from concussive attacks. The smoldering remains of tents and stands dotted the landscape and the coliseum stood soot-stained and crumbling. Fortunately the bodies had all been removed, but Heero had seen pictures.

Officials and officers from the Wizarding world moved mechanically through the wreckage, evidencing shock. Some even stood weeping. This level of destruction was extreme, and they were clearly unfamiliar with seeing such horror. Heero, unfortunately, was all too familiar. In fact, this came close to the horrors he'd seen perpetrated by a squad of mobile suits - (huge robotic bodies piloted for the sole purpose of death and destruction). However, the Gundams Heero and the others had piloted were even worse. After all, there had been survivors from the Quidditch World Cup. Gundams left no survivors.

Flashes went off behind Heero's eyes – of the Chang compound being destroyed, leaving Wufei the sole survivor of his entire Clan – of the Maxwell church where Duo had been an orphan being bombed killing every single child, nun, and priest – of Quatre destroying a whole colony, which was a small world unto itself, under the effects of the Zero system – of Heero destroying a charter plane packed full of peace diplomats thinking it was full of enemy officers – of Trowa destroying military bases in their entirety filled with soldiers and civilians alike.

This Voldemort wasn't yet as destructive as some of those scenes, but it came close. Close enough for Heero to feel the steel-like mindset from the war return to him. Instinctively he side-stepped and the gentle hand that had been about to land on his shoulder fell short. Emotionless, he stared at Wufei, waiting for information.

"Don't go Zero," Wufei ordered in a low undertone. "It is not time. Harry is waiting for us at home."

"Do you have the specs of the attack?" Heero asked in a monotone.

Dark black eyes narrowed in Wufei's angular face, creating a fearsome glare. "Yes," he answered, nearly growling. "But because magic is so unpredictable and versatile it will be nearly impossible to create a simulation of what happened here. Fortunately, Harry was a witness. We can interrogate him."

For a nanosecond, Heero actually considered that option before snapping out of the inhuman Zero mindset. It was an unfortunate side-effect of the war; a second persona birthed after he had successfully operated under the Zero system long-term. Luckily, only certain combat situations brought it out in him.

Closing his eyes, Heero opened them again to see that the anger had drained out of his friend, leaving understanding in its wake. "Thank you," he said softly, clasping Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei nodded and quickly changed the subject. "What do you think about the vow? Should it be made public?"

Heero's frown became deeper. They had just come from the coliseum where the ghostly image of their enemy stood dead center, repeating his decree in a magical loop. After considering the possible consequences of keeping the message secret, he believed it should be publicized the way Voldemort wanted it. "It would be good to keep the children in a safe zone."

"If he holds true to his word," Wufei muttered.

"Voldemort is a classic megalomaniac with a god complex. He honestly believes his word cannot be contradicted. In a sense, Voldemort himself is his most faithful follower. He'd remain true to the vow even without the magical binding."

Wufei stood straight-backed, his hands clasped behind him. "I hate letting him dictate the rules. He destroyed the Space Port and airports to keep Harry here. Now he demands that Harry be at Hogwarts or the children held there will be in danger. We need to start dictating our own terms or we'll never win this war."

Heero nodded. "Quatre is working on that with the Order, and we already supplied Commander Une and Relena with the same strategies. If anyone can get the magical Ministry to fall in line, it will be them."

Together, they began to move across the field, taking in the damage and destruction with near photographic memory. They needed clues on the identities of the Death Eaters. There might be something in this mess that would give them a starting point. If Sirius had indeed succeeded, the information he could give them would be priceless. There was a high probability that inside information will be the difference between them losing and winning the war.

**xXxXxXx**

Duo crept through the dark house, a slight shadow among many. Looking like an agile dancer, he flowed down the stairs without a single creak or groan of wood. Dim light spilled down the short hallway, illuminating the foyer and destroying Duo's cover. Still, even without darkness, the two wizards sitting in the kitchen didn't sense his presence when he pressed himself flat against the wall, just outside the doorframe.

"You look terrible," Remus whispered.

"I feel terrible. Lena was right. The things I did…" Sirius' voice was choked and hoarse.

"But you're Marked. You're in," Remus said to console him.

A barked laugh full of bitterness and pain escaped Sirius. "Yeah. I'm a full-fledged Death Eater now. I'm just like those bastards that killed James and Lily."

"Siri…"

Suddenly, Sirius spoke and his voice, though worn, was strong and unwavering. "I don't regret it. I already have good information to tell the boys. I know their next target and I know when."

"Where?"

"The Death Eaters are going to hit all the major banks, but the main attack will be Gringotts at Diagon Alley and the shops there. The Dark Lord's going to try and collapse the Wizarding economy. And it's going to happen soon. Around Halloween. "

Duo faded back down the hallway and quickly made his way up the stairs. He'd only known something was up when he heard Remus' door open and close, and the sounds of someone trying to sneak instead of just walking normally through the house. When he reentered his room, Duo found Heero leaning against the wall, ready for action. He shot his lover a wild grin.

"Sirius is back. Says the next main target is Diagon Alley and Gringotts. They'll be smaller attacks at banks throughout the United Kingdom. We can grill him for more details in the morning."

Heero relaxed his stance and pulled Duo into a loose embrace, resting his chin on the braided-pilot's head. "I'm glad he returned in one piece."

"Not up for another wild rescue mission that we're famous for?" Duo asked, laughing as he towed his lover back to bed.

"A few of those were a little too close for comfort," Heero muttered. He was specifically thinking about the time Duo and Wufei had been locked into a room where all air was cut off, a rather torturous means of execution.

"Don't think about it," Duo advised and pulled Heero into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: **_**Next chapter Hogwarts! Yaaaaayyyyyy!**_

**! ****VOTE ****!**

What House do you think Harry should be sorted into?

If I did Sort the Gundam Pilots, which House would they be Sorted into?


	33. Hogwarts A History

**Hogwarts A History**

Harry stood alone in the room he shared with Wufei (when Wufei was there and not on duty with Commander Une, anyway) and stared around at the faded wallpaper and the massive four-poster bed. He'd only been at Grimmauld Place for four months, and he wouldn't call that time pleasant. He'd been thrust into a culture that was completely foreign and dangerous. He'd about killed himself with stress and worry, trying to cram three years of knowledge into twelve weeks. Worse, he'd taken up a war and put his brothers at risk.

It hadn't been fun, being here, living in this room that he only shared with Wufei about half the time. He desperately missed the Colonies. He missed the circus and the massive Winner estates. He missed coming and going between his brothers, everyone busy and happy. He missed the freedom of going outside whenever he wished. Most of all, he missed the safety of that time and place.

No, Harry didn't like Grimmauld Place, and he wasn't going to miss it, but…

But he was equally scared to move forward. Terrified, really.

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and chewed painfully on his lower lip. Today he would go to Hogwarts. He'd take the Third Year exams, receive his results, and just before dinner the castle would fill with students who were ready to start another school year. Whether as a Third or Fourth Year, Harry would attend a school with other children for the first time in his life. Even more daunting, he'd be away from his brothers for the first time since Heero had rescued him from the Dursleys almost six years ago.

This was what he'd chosen. He'd demanded to be let in on this war, to be an equal partner. But now that the day had come Harry wasn't sure he could do it. Already he felt like a black hole had opened up in his gut. He felt sick, and it didn't matter how much he told himself this was his job. That he had to be their eyes and ears in Hogwarts. That he had to feel out the other students, maybe gather information on potential Death Eater families. Not to mention, he had to attend the school so all the magical kids would have somewhere safe from Voldemort.

Harry knew all of this, but a very large part of him didn't want to be separated from his family. For any reason. Not even for the sake of innocents. Nothing seemed worth being alone.

"Harry-chan…" Duo called softly from the doorway behind him.

Harry clenched his eyes shut, hoping Duo wouldn't be able to see the terror if he kept them closed.

Strong, lean arms wrapped around him as Duo hugged him from behind, his chin resting on top of Harry's head. "I want to promise you that nothing bad's going to happen," his brother whispered.

"But you can't," Harry said for him, voice heavy with tears.

"We're going to check up on you all the time." Duo released Harry and turned him so they could see each other's eyes. "You've got the two-way mirror. There's the floo, and nothing's going to stop us from walking up to the front door and seeing you whenever we want."

Harry gave a watery smile and flung his arms around Duo. "I love you. Please come see me."

Duo held him tightly. "Love you, too, little brother. You can do this." After a long moment, he pulled away and gave a playful tug on Harry's braid. "Give them hell, Harry-chan. I'm counting on you."

Harry did his best to smile back. "Yeah. I will."

Together, they left the bedroom and went downstairs. Everyone was there, but Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to Heero. Heero stood at attention with Sirius' old battered school trunk sitting next to him on the floor. His messy dark-brown hair was more subdued than normal, while his dark blue eyes practically bore into Harry.

"I double checked your trunk. It should be sufficient. If you have need of more supplies, contact us immediately. I will come by the end of the week to check up on your progress."

"I'll look forward to that," Harry rasped, throat tight with tears despite all his efforts to present a strong front. He took that final step forward and Heero bent down almost simultaneously to let Harry brush Heero's cheek with his finger-tips.

Wufei was next. The proud, Chinese man was only a few inches taller than Harry. "I have every confidence in your performance at this school. You are an excellent student."

Harry had to bite his lip. It may sound distant and cold, but from Wufei that was the highest compliment. Harry bowed deeply at the waist, and the gesture was returned in equal measure.

"Come here, little one."

Harry practically flung himself in Trowa's warm arms. He cried quietly against his brother's chest as Trowa held him gently, one hand slowly rubbing circles on his back even as he felt a rush of hot embarrassment. Harry was fourteen years old now! He couldn't believe he was being such a crybaby, but he couldn't help it. He'd never been so scared and hurt in all his life. He didn't want to leave them!

It took a long minute to pull himself back together, but Harry finally stepped back, face no doubt splotchy and his eyes red. Trowa smiled down at him, his golden-brown hair falling over his face, keeping half of it covered. A single green eye looked down at Harry with love. There didn't need to be words.

Quatre crouched down and smiled as he looked up at Harry from his now lower height. "This isn't goodbye forever. We'll see you really soon, Harry," his brother assured him. Quatre was dressed in a casual suit, his top button undone. His hair was almost as messy as Heero's. Clearly, Quatre had had a sleepless night, but his eyes were clear and his voice was strong. "This isn't going to beat us. Not even close. You have to remember that. You have to believe in us."

"I do," Harry promised. He really did. It was just so damn hard. "You guys are amazing."

"So are you, kiddo." Sirius stepped up to give him a one-armed hug.

"Please be careful," Harry demanded, staring beseechingly into his pale blue eyes. "I don't care what it takes, but stay alive."

Sirius gave a barked-laugh. "Don't you worry about that! I'm a crafty old dog."

Harry smiled. "Good."

"Are you ready?" Remus asked quietly. He was in one of his better robes and would be accompanying Harry.

Dumbledore had offered Remus a position on staff as a Dueling Instructor and Defense tutor to assist some Ministry appointed teacher who would teach DADA this year. It was good to have someone he could trust at the school with him, and it would give his brothers a place to stay when they did visit Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't help wishing that his family was coming instead.

Harry looked one last time at each of his brothers before giving a sharp nod and turning to focus on Remus. "Yes. I'm ready."

Remus smiled and spelled both his and Harry's trunk invisible to hover in their wake.

Harry didn't look back as he left Grimmauld Place. If he had, he wouldn't have been able to go.

**xXxXxXx**

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the breakfast hour and Harry practically threw himself into the tests. It was all he could do. He pushed everything else out of his head and focused on the demanding tasks in front of him. He had to turn a teapot into a tortoise, perform multiple Charms, brew a Confusing Concoction from memory, run an obstacle course for Defense, and write four different essays. His favorite part, by far, was being able to sit with Professor Sinistra for an hour and study the stars through the window she created in the atmosphere.

By dinner, Harry was numb, exhausted, and starving. Trudging into the Great Hall, Harry found the Headmaster standing in a cluster with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape. Other teachers were cluttered in smaller groups across the Head Table platform, talking before the students arrived.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore called jovially, spotting Harry. The elderly wizard came around the Head Table and walked down the aisle to meet Harry halfway. "Due to Voldemort's vow of protection, we have not had a single student withdraw. I am very pleased at your decision to attend. I know how hard that was for you." A soft hand settled on Harry's shoulder as Dumbledore guided him off to the side. "Come. I set up a small table for you until we can determine your House."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said formally, keeping his face blank.

The small round table was just in front of and between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Harry hated to be singled out and deeply resented the Headmaster for not finding a more subtle way than this, but Harry had already resigned himself to being treated as an object for Show-and-Tell for as long as he remained in the Wizarding World, so he didn't make a big deal about it.

"Headmaster," a high, syrupy voice called. Harry looked to see a fat, short woman approaching wearing a hideous shade of pink that not even Relena would like. She had big blue eyes that bulged slightly and large, graying ringlets falling around her face. "Is this Mr. Potter?"

"Dolores," Dumbledore greeted with the most neutral tone of voice Harry had heard from him yet. "Let me introduce you." Dumbledore met Harry's eyes and there was warning there. It immediately set Harry on guard. His back straightened and his face became even more mask-like. "Harry, this is Dolores Umbridge. She is an Undersecretary to our Minister. She will be teaching Defense this year."

Umbridge tittered like a school girl, her hand rising to offer a handshake. Harry took it reluctantly and released the soft, squishy appendage as fast as possible. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Potter. I've heard so much about you. It pleases the Ministry greatly to have you return to the Wizarding World. May I inquire to your previous location these long years?"

"I was raised on the Colonies, Professor Umbridge," Harry answered simply.

"He was safe with his guardians," the Headmaster added, head tilted so he could stare at her over his half-moon glasses. "I believe the paperwork was all filed correctly this summer."

"Yes, yes." Umbridge waved this away. She had eyes only for Harry. Her smile had gone and a small frown took its place. "His guardians are listed and approved, but I'm concerned that Harry wasn't in an environment fit for a Wizarding child of his power." She eyed Harry's long braid especially, her frown becoming more pronounced. "It is essential that Mr. Potter presents himself well. For his sake as well as the Ministry's. His position is… _peculiar_, after all."

"I assure you our Mr. Potter is very well mannered and a dedicated student," Dumbledore said firmly. The sound of the students arriving interrupted any further comment and the Headmaster beamed a happy smile, his cheerfulness returned. "We should get to our seats, Dolores. The children have arrived. You'll have plenty of time to talk to Mr. Potter later." Pulling an envelope from his sleeve, he handed it to Harry. "Your results, my boy." And with that, Harry was alone, Dumbledore having successfully led Umbridge away.

Harry caught Remus' eye from the Head Table as they took their seats and gave a quick nod. Umbridge was unpleasant and would be watched, but Harry was not unfamiliar with that type of person. Quatre had to deal with them on a regular business and had taught Harry how to handle it. Instead of worrying about it, he turned his focus on the letter in his hand. Sliding his finger under the envelope flap, Harry took a deep breath and pulled out the folded parchment within.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your scores given fairly by Professors qualified in their field of study and accepted thereby by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Third Year curriculum are as follows_: one **O**, three **E**'s, and three **A**'s_ which are sufficient to advance you to the next Year level. _

_Charms essay and practical: E, E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

_ Herbology essay and practical: E, E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

_ Transfiguration essay and practical: A, A_

_ Overall score of an _**A**cceptable

_ Potions practical: A_

_ Overall score of an _**A**cceptable

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and practical: E, E_

_ Overall score of an _**E**xceeds Expectations

_ History of Magic exam: A_

_ Overall score of _**A**cceptable

_ Astronomy practical: O_

_ Overall score of _**O**utstanding

_We look forward to your future as a Fourth Year Hogwart's student. Congratulations!_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. He'd passed! Harry had worked extremely hard that summer with hardly any breaks and then had to deal with the aftermath of witnessing that horrific attack on the Quidditch World Cup the week before the tests. He was surprised he'd done as well as he had, and he couldn't wait to give the results to his brothers, Wufei and Heero especially.

Glancing up at the High Table, he found Remus still looking over at him, his amber eyes filled with an obvious pride, and Harry ducked his head, cheeks warm with satisfaction. So involved in his scores, he never even noticed the Hall was now packed with teenagers and filled to the brim with excited chatter. He hadn't noticed that almost half the Hall was staring straight at him.

Harry's expression closed off immediately, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest, but before he could panic completely, Dumbledore stood up with his arms spread wide and a barmy smile on his face. The rambunctious students quieted down and looked away to give the Headmaster their complete attention. Harry took a deep breath to settle himself as he listened.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said loudly into the silence. His hands came down to rest at the sides of the ornate bird podium that he stood behind. "I know we traditionally start with the Sorting, but considering the recent events in the world, forgive me for beginning a little differently."

The Headmaster's expression became serious, the jovial grandfatherly figure melting away into the erect carriage of someone who was a leader of men. The silence of the Hall deepened. Even Harry found himself holding his breath.

"There has been a Darkness flirting at the edges of our world for some time now. This summer it has given us a name and face to fear. Voldemort – " There was a massive flinch and even some whimpers at the name. " – has returned to full power once more, after nearly a decade of silence."

Pale blue eyes scanned the room. "I know each and every person in this Hall has suffered some kind of loss at the hands of this Darkness. It wants us to cower and submit, but I want to remind all of you that there is still Light in this world. There are countless souls out there putting their lives on the line to put an end to this Evil. No matter how small, each action of kindness you practice and each act of bravery to stand up for what is Right aids this fight. I want all of you to know I have the utmost faith we will win this war. After all, this Darkness has been banished once before. It can be done again!"

"Now…" Dumbledore's smile came back, his eyes at full twinkle as he turned to look at Harry. "You may have noticed the additional table in the Hall, and I know many of you are excited to make Mr. Potter's acquaintance, but let us get through the First Year Sorting and dinner before I make a more formal introduction."

Harry rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had basically given everyone a free pass to stare some more. Whispered conversations instantly started up, nearly over shadowing the Sorting of the fifteen or so First Years going up one by one to sit under a dingy hat. It didn't take long for Harry to feel like he was an exhibit at a zoo. But no matter how much it grated against Harry's nerves, he couldn't do anything about it. Anything he did right now would only draw even more attention.

Finally, the Sorting ended and dinner was eaten. As the food was cleared magically from the long House tables, the Hall grew noisier than ever. Every single eye was turned toward Harry. Harry did his best to pretend Dumbledore was the only other person in the Hall.

"So!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, drawing attention once more. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"Get to Harry Potter!" a young male voice called from the red and gold table. Several nervous laughs went up at this.

Harry grimaced, but the Headmaster merely smiled wider.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below Third Year. And now, may I introduce…. our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" Loud groans went up at this that the Headmaster ignored. "… Professor Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to our Minister. She will be assisted by a teacher you are well acquainted with, Professor Lupin. He will also be in charge of the Dueling Club we are starting this year. Every Head of House has a sign-up sheet, if you are interested. A notice of the first Club meeting will be posted this weekend."

A loud cheer went up at this, and Remus gave a little wave to the happy teenagers. Harry couldn't help but notice that Umbridge looked a little hot around the collar, her eyes filled with anger, as her introduction was glanced over.

"Finally, without further ado, let me introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, will you come up here please?" Dumbledore reached out his hand in a beckoning gesture that caused Harry to want to slap some sense into the man.

Gritting his teeth, Harry obediently rose and walked steadily to the podium. He didn't turn his head to look at any of the loudly whispering teens he passed on his way to the Headmaster's side at the podium. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and beamed out at the crowd of breathless teenagers.

"Mr. Potter will be joining his year-mates and starting his Fourth Year. I ask that everyone offer Mr. Potter assistance when needed, for he comes to us from very far away and is not familiar with our ways. As for his House, it has been a long time since a student has joined Hogwarts so late in their education. Children over the age of thirteen cannot be Sorted due to the maturity and complexity of the mind after that age. Therefore, it is my great pleasure to announce that we will hold a House Tournament to decide his future House."

Loud whispers went up at this that died down when Dumbledore gently cleared his throat.

"Well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Harry doubted even a single student took the Headmaster up on that offer. He began to feel sweat bead at his brow from the focused attention by hundreds of kids, and he bitterly wished Dumbledore had let him stay at his table for this.

"During this next month, each House will elect a House Champion from the transferring student's Year and up. In this case, that means anyone Fourth Year and above can be elected. If the House cannot come to an agreed upon person, the Head of House will make the final decision. There will be a total of five Tasks. Each House Champion, as well as Mr. Potter, will participate. The House who wins the most Tasks shall be Mr. Potter's House until he graduates. Should Mr. Potter win a Task himself, he will choose the House to give that winning point to. In this way, the Hogwarts Founders allow a person the chance to choose their own destiny. However, I will say that in the history of this school, no transfer student has won this right.

"In the meantime, Mr. Potter will have mixed classes with all the Houses and will take turns rooming in each. After every Task, Mr. Potter will switch Houses with the next in line. The first Task is scheduled on All Hallows Eve. Until then, he will board with Hufflepuff House. I will announce more information regarding the First Task when the House Champions are announced." Dumbledore looked down at Harry, blue eyes twinkling madly. "Harry, if you please, join the Hufflepuff table. Your things should already be added to the Fourth Year boys' dorm."

Harry gave a stiff nod and made his way to the yellow and black table. Cheers and clapping went up at this, although mostly there was excited and confused chatter. Harry really, really hoped that this Tournament stuff was real. If Dumbledore was making all this up just for Harry to put on a show, Harry's brothers were going to be pissed.

An older teen, sandy brown hair and blue eyes, stood and offered Harry the seat next to him. "Hi! I'm Cedric Diggory, a Seventh Year. Welcome to the 'Puffs."

Harry pulled on a plastic smile and shook Cedric's hand. "Hi." Before Harry could even sit, the Headmaster clapped his hands.

"That concludes the announcements. Good luck this year and remember that your studies are important!"

Everyone stood up and began talking at once. Harry held his smile with sheer force of will as six or seven boys and girls crowded around him, all asking different questions in fast, excited voices. Suddenly, Cedric stepped in front of Harry. "Hey! Give him some room! We have more manners than this! You're acting like a bunch of Gryffs! We'll all get a chance to introduce ourselves later."

Apologies where murmured in his direction as everyone obediently backed off and began to file out of the Great Hall. Harry stared up at Cedric in surprised wonder. "Thanks."

Cedric flashed a charming smile. "No problem. Come on. I'll show you the way."

Harry followed the chattering group through a door to the right of the Entrance Hall and down a staircase. There, they traveled down a long passage and came to a still-life painting of a small square table covered in a white tablecloth. On the table rested four goblets.

"You say the password and the painting opens," Cedric explained. "It's _Veritas_ this week."

Someone at the front of the group called out the password and Harry followed everyone into a large round chamber decorated in bright, warm yellows that were accented with black. There were dozens of comfortable armchairs and a few sofas scattered around the room. It seemed disorganized, but very homey as the kids laughed and jostled each other, finding places to settle and talk.

Harry spun as he felt a hand reach up and grab his braid. His hand slashed out in a chop that hit the offender's wrist hard enough for the girl to gasp in pain and stumble back, wide-eyed. As the little girl's lip trembled and tears began to roll down her cheeks, Harry reached out, only to drop his hand when she flinched. She couldn't be any older than eleven, and Harry knew he'd overacted. The day had been long and grueling – emotionally, mentally, and physically. He felt pulled thin, but that was no excuse to hurt a child.

"I'm sorry. Really. I… I don't like it when people touch my hair." Harry gripped his long braid in both hands as he looked around at the silent and accusing stares of the Hufflepuffs. "I shouldn't have struck you, though. I'm really sorry."

Cedric stepped up and put a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "It's okay, isn't it, Eleanor? And you should say sorry for touching his hair like that without asking."

"No," Harry protested, but Cedric waved him silent.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Eleanor said softly. Her wavy, dark hair hung freely over her shoulders and down her back, and as she lowered her head, it hid her large brown eyes from view.

"Hey, please don't cry…" Harry knelt and offered the end of his braid. "You can touch it, but ask me first. I get startled sometimes."

Eleanor peeked out from the curtain of her hair and offered Harry a tearful smile before reaching forward and stroking the offered length. "It's really pretty," she offered shyly.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"Why do you wear it so long?" she asked innocently, and Harry was extremely aware that everyone was standing around listening intently to their conversation.

"My brother wears his long and I wanted to be like him," he finally answered.

Eleanor's eyes widened and the group around them began to whisper in confusion. Harry shifted uncomfortably and rose to his feet, not liking the vulnerable position in such an unfamiliar location.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" a different little girl around Eleanor's age called out.

"I was adopted into a family on the Colonies in space," Harry told her. "I have five brothers."

"All right. Let's save the interrogation for later," Cedric cut in with a cheerful smile. "Come on, Harry. I'll show you your dorm room."

Harry gratefully followed Cedric out of the common room. The older teen showed him the tunnel-like passage that led to the Fourth year boys' dorm and Harry counted four four-poster beds. At the end of the bed closest to the door, Harry could see Sirius' battered old school trunk and he sent a prayer of thanks for being placed so close to the exit.

Smiling, Harry turned to look up at Cedric. "Thanks for saving me," he said ruefully, reaching up to fiddle with the end of his braid.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need any more help." Cedric reached out to playfully slap Harry's shoulder. "I promise they're harmless, really."

"I'll try to remember that," Harry laughed.

"Good night."

"Night," Harry answered as Cedric softly closed the round, Hobbit-like door behind him.

Once he was alone, Harry quickly changed into pajamas and crawled into his bed, pulling the curtains closed tight. He cast a simple Lumos so he could see and cradled the large hand mirror Sirius had given him close to his face. "Heero Yuy," he called. The mirror shimmered and rippled, like the surface of a lake on a sunny day, and Heero's face appeared where Harry's reflection once was.

"Harry."

"Heero," Harry breathed in relief. "I passed. I'm a Fourth Year student."

Heero's eyes brightened with pride. "Well done, Harry. What House did you get Sorted into?"

"Well…" Harry sank down against his pillows, blowing a frustrated breath. "I didn't. Dumbledore said that kids over thirteen can't be Sorted because their brains are too complicated and mature, or something like that. Instead, I'm going to be shuffled from House to House every couple months or so."

"That is not a stable environment," Heero said gravely, disapproval clear in his tone.

"It gets worse," Harry admitted. "Dumbledore's holding a Tournament. Me and a kid from each House have to compete in a Task. They'll be five Tasks in all. The House that wins the most Tasks will be my permanent House for the rest of my time at Hogwarts starting next year."

"And if you win a Task?" Heero questioned.

"I get to pick which House that point goes to."

"I will confer with Sirius and Quatre. We'll see if we can change the situation," Heero promised. "What House are you in currently?"

"Hufflepuff."

"How is it?"

"It's okay. We're underground, but it's bright and warm. Lots of yellow. I met a nice guy. Cedric Diggory. He's helped me out with crowd control. I…" Harry flushed and ducked his head, unable to look Heero in the eyes. "I kinda hit a little girl when she grabbed my braid."

"Harry…" Heero started, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"I apologized and let her touch it and ask me some questions. She's all right. I don't think she's still mad or scared of me."

"Be careful," Heero said.

"I will," Harry promised with a smile. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too," Heero answered simply. "Here's Duo. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Love you."

Heero reached up to touch the glass between them before handing the mirror over to Duo.

"Harry! Tell me everything!"

Harry laughed and retold his story, adding the more humorous details that he'd left out with Heero. Harry laughed as Duo exclaimed dramatically at all the appropriate parts. By the time they were done talking and Harry had put the mirror safely away, Harry was able to fall asleep with a smile of contentment on his lips.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** What do you think? Lol. Did you see the Tournament coming?


	34. Double Potions

**A/N****: **It has been brought to my attention that **Cedric Diggory** is a Sixth Year when Harry is in Fourth. Cedric also has grey eyes, not blue. I have corrected this. From here on out, Cedric will be referred to as a seventeen year old Sixth Year, just as Hermione is a fifteen year old Fourth Year.

**Double Potions**

Albus sighed. It was late, the children long gone to bed, and he was tired, deeply tired, but he knew better than to go to bed. Sure enough, his floo flared and his name was called. Albus waved his hand and allowed the fire to admit his caller. The stately blond he'd grown so accustomed to over the summer stepped free of the hearth, and Albus felt a wave of relief. He'd much rather deal with QuatreWinner than the man calling himself the Maxwell Demon or the disturbing young man named Heero Yuy.

A simple gesture of Winner's hand had his robes clean of soot and ash, and the blond moved forward and settled comfortably in the winged back chair on the other side of the desk.

"Good evening, Mr. Winner," Albus welcomed with honest warmth. Although Harry's unexpected guardians resisted him every step of the way, he was certain they'd prove even more tenacious and capable against the enemy.

"I heard about the House Tournament," Winner said, coming to the point. "Did you create this competition or is it really an ancient Hogwarts practice?"

"It is a real tradition," Albus answered calmly. "It has been one hundred and fifty years since a student has transferred above Third Year. Had a student done so, they would have gone through the Tournament as well." Summoning a House-Elf, he requested, "Refreshments, please." The elf bowed and disappeared. A second later a tray appeared on the desk with sweet pastries, tea, and clear cool water.

Albus served Winner as he explained. "A child is more simplistic than an adolescent, whose sense of identity takes a severe blow and whose hormones create a chaotic chemical field that makes reading their deeper personality a bit more difficult for the Sorting Hat. In reality, every person possesses qualities of every House. After a certain age, the personality traits are either too even or mix-matched to Sort fairly. In the end, most teenagers and adults are simply asked which House they'd like to be in."

"Why didn't you do that with Harry?" Winner questioned, gently holding a fragile tea cup and saucer in his hands.

"I could have bypassed this tradition," Albus admitted, but he lowered his chin to look at Winner over the rim of his silver glasses. "However, I decided it was advantageous to adhere to tradition in this instance. Harry will spend an equal amount of time in all four Houses. He will make friends across House boundaries. Friends he most certainly will need in the future. It also allows him access to those students with connections to the other side. He may be able to gather information we cannot."

Winner inclined his head. "It's as you say," the young man said agreeably. "However, I am not pleased we were not warned. I have told you repeatedly that anything pertaining to Harry must go through us first. I am also not pleased how you go out of your way to put Harry on display. He is here, Dumbledore. That is enough. No need to wave him like a flag of challenge in front of everyone's noses."

The blond set his cup and saucer down on the desk between them with a sharp click. His blue eyes narrowed and chilled, the friendly air disappearing as if it had never been. "I want explicit details about these 'tasks' you've set up for Harry. And if I or the others feel it is not appropriate or too dangerous, we reserve the right to veto said task. You will also cease manufacturing scenes where Harry is in the spotlight. Are we clear?"

"And if not?" Albus asked gravely. He was honestly scared the man across from him would say the worst; although he hoped beyond hope he would not. He hoped these young men would be able to see the bigger picture.

"I thought it had been made clear, but maybe not." Winner gave a chilling smile that would have done Severus proud. "We will remove Harry from Hogwarts, leave you and your world to its own fate, and abandon this world for the Colonies where we belong. Always remember, Dumbledore, Harry is our _only_ concern. If we feel his survival or mental health is in danger, we will cease this endeavor."

Albus felt chilled to his very being. "I understand," he said softly.

"That reminds me. There was another matter I wished to ask you about," Winner said, his fierce look shifting into something more neutral. "Do you have any more idea of what we are dealing with concerning the connection between Harry and the Dark Lord?"

Albus shook his head, keeping his mind and face blank of the secret he was keeping. "I have theories that I am still researching. I will let you know as soon as I have reached a solid conclusion."

Winner gave a regal nod. "Then I believe this meeting is over."

Albus said nothing as the man rose and returned through the fire the way he'd come. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with age-knotted fingers. Yes, Harry's family was tenacious and fierce. He only hoped their enemies would get a taste before Harry disappeared among the stars for good this time.

**xXx**

Harry jerked awake as soon as he sensed his bed curtains being drawn open. Blinking quickly to clear his eyes of sleep, he snagged his glasses from under his pillow. A willowy dark-blond with close-set brown eyes offered him a friendly smile. "Morning. It's almost time for breakfast."

Harry gave a little nod. "Thanks." He quickly slipped over the side of the bed and did a few quick stretches to wake his muscles up. The other three boys were in various states of undress as they got changed for classes that day.

"My name's Ernie Macmillan," the boy introduced. "That's Justin Finch-Fletchley and Wayne Hopkins."

"Hi," Harry offered while looking the other boys over.

The one in the corner furthest from Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley, had curly brown hair and cool blue eyes. The way he held himself reminded Harry of some of the kids of the politicians Quatre had to deal with. This boy was wealthy and arrogant. Wayne, on the other hand, had thin auburn hair that hung in his eyes. Already it was clear that Wayne was a shy and quiet type.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Ernie pointed to a second Hobbit-like door. "Through there. We share it, of course, but only with each other."

Harry thanked him and quickly made use of the toilet and the sink. The school robes were still awkward as hell. He hated the way they tangled his feet up and weighed his legs down. He made sure they were only clasped closed by a single button, so that if he had to, he could throw them off at a second's notice. When he entered the dorm room again, it was to see all three boys dressed and talking quietly on their beds. They rose when they spotted Harry.

"You ready?" Ernie asked with another friendly smile, and Harry wondered if he was the designated spokesperson or something. The other two boys had yet to speak directly to him, although Justin had sent him plenty of assessing looks.

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry followed them through the common room and the school corridors until they arrived once more at the Great Hall. The table looked like it was segmented by year and age. Cedric sat toward the very end with the other Sixth Years, while Harry was guided toward the middle where the rest of the Fourth Years already waited.

"Morning, Hannah," Ernie called cheerfully to a blond, pigtailed girl.

"Morning!" she answered just as cheerfully before turning her big blue eyes to Harry. "I'm Hannah Abbot. It's nice to meet you."

Harry gave her his most friendly smile. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, too."

"Susan Bones," the dark-haired girl introduced herself from next to Hannah.

"Are you related to Commander Bones?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"She's my Aunt," Susan answered, surprise written all over her face. "Have you met her?"

Harry shook his head. "Not directly, but I had to deal with the DMLE to get myself and my family registered with the British Ministry of Magic."

Breakfast passed in friendly conversation. Harry wasn't asked any personal questions. The Hufflepuffs were really polite, actually. Which figured. From what Harry could understand, most if not all of these kids came from well-to-do families and had strong political ties. Harry was sure their families had driven manners into them from a very young age. As a whole, Harry thought them a well-mannered and friendly group.

As breakfast came to an end, Professor Sprout approached Harry with a smile. "Good morning. Welcome to my House. Hopefully it won't be a temporary visit," she said with a wink. "Here's your class schedule. You have Double Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins this morning, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Harry questioned, taking the parchment.

Professor Sprout blushed a little bit. "Yes. Well. It is common knowledge that Slytherin and Gryffindor are extremely competitive and antagonistic toward each other. Classes where they're paired can be… interesting… on occasion. If you have any trouble, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you," Harry answered, smiling up at the kind woman.

"Come. I'll introduce you to someone who can help you get to class."

As Harry stood, Professor Sprout put a warm hand on his shoulder and guided him toward the Gryffindor table. Harry wondered if it was just a British thing. In the Colonies, space was limited and it was rather crowded. Sickness was easy to spread, even with the high-tech medicine. So it had become a cultural thing to touch as little as possible. It was considered rude and invasive to grasp someone the way the Headmaster and now Sprout seemed fond of doing. Even kids didn't jostle each other as much as he could see the Hogwarts students did.

Harry was pulled from his musings as they came to a stop midway down the Gryffindor table. His eyes landed on a teenager around Harry's age and his breath caught with recognition.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Mr. Longbottom. He's amazing at Herbology and a very special student," Sprout said with obvious affection. "He's done a lot for this school in his short time here. I think he would be a good friend to have."

"Hi," Harry said faintly as Neville's face turned bright red.

"Hi," Neville returned just as quietly.

"I'll leave you two boys to it, then." Professor Sprout gave them one last bright smile before turning and heading out to her first class of the day.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" a redhead blurted from across the table from Neville. His eyes were wide and adoring and glued to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ronald!" a bushy-haired girl snapped with a menacing glare. "Don't be rude!" But others were talking before the redhead could even make a comeback from that sharp reprimand.

"Where have you been all this time?" - "Were you in training?" - "Have you killed anyone before?" - "Are you going to stop You-Know-Who?" – "I heard you were dead!" – "Did you run away?" – "What happened to your Muggle family? I heard they got killed!" – "Was it Death Eaters?" – "Do you remember the night you got your scar?"

Feeling a little shocked by the personal questions (this was way worse than what the Hufflepuffs had asked him by far), Harry took a step back and focused his attention fully on Neville. It was a trick Quatre had taught him. If you looked at someone like they were the only person in the room, it quieted the rest of the group. "Um, I have Double Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Do you think you could show me the way?"

It seemed to work, the questions coming to a halt, and Neville gave a quick nod. "Of course!"

Neville and the bushy-haired girl stood up and Harry quickly followed them. "This is Hermione Granger. She's my best friend," Neville introduced the girl, talking louder than normal to be heard over the Gryffindor crowd.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, almost having to yell to be heard.

Harry gave her a wry smile and yelled back, "Nice to meet you, too."

Their pace was slow due to Neville not able to walk too quickly, and this allowed the rest of the Fourth Year Gryffindors to press in around them and pepper Harry with questions and advice about staying away from slimy Slytherins and telling him how they had Auror parents, uncles, siblings, aunts and how they'd love to learn some of the cool magic Harry knew from his training, maybe they could trade?

It seemed that if Harry didn't answer the questions the Gryffindors asked, they felt perfectly fine making up answers of their own and going on as if those answers were the truth. It was bizarre, but the longer they walked, the more Harry saw that it was harmless. The Gryffindors were simply very enthusiastic and puppy-like. It was abrasive, but there wasn't anything hurtful behind their intent. Harry saw now what qualities had made Sirius a Gryffindor when he was in school. However, Remus and Hermione were a puzzle. Neither of them seemed to have this quality.

It was almost like magic. As soon as they entered the dungeons, the loud and boisterous group of Gryffindors quieted and seemed to walk even closer together. Harry's back straightened and his left hand hovered over where he kept his knife strapped to his thigh, while his right hand tensed around his wand.

Turning a final corner, they came face to face with a group wearing the Slytherin crest. Their expressions were cold and mean as they stared at the Gryffindor arrivals. The boys, not including Neville, stepped forward in a protective gesture. Ron and the Irish boy that Harry hadn't caught a name for had their wands in hand and truly frightening glares on their face. Harry's breath caught, knowing that they were seconds away from having a fight on their hands.

Before anything could happen, however, the Potions door slammed open by an invisible force. Surprised by the sound, Harry bent his knees, lowering himself within the circle of Gryffindors so that he would be less of a target. He straightened as Hermione gave him a strange look and took his arm.

"It's okay. It's always like this," she told him and guided him away from Neville, who moved toward the front of the room.

Harry watched in confusion as the Gryffindor boys had a quick, whispered conversation before Ron moved forward to partner with Neville at the front. The remaining two Gryffindor boys partnered together at the table behind them. The Gryffindor girls partnered together at the third table from the front. Hermione had kept a hold of Harry and kept him with her at the last table closest to the door.

On the other side of the room, the Slytherins had paired off as well. A tall black boy was paired with one of the two hulking blond boys at the back table on the Slytherin side. Both of the large blonds reminded Harry disturbingly of Dudley, and he tried not to look directly at them. The other hulking blond was paired with an aristocratic brunet that had the same body language and attitude as Justin, high-brow and arrogant. They had claimed the next table down. Then there were two sets of girls at the next two tables. This left a single teenage boy with startling white-blond hair alone at the front table.

The blond Slytherin was turned to face the back of the room and was staring directly at Harry. Harry had never seen hair quite as white as this boy's. It was almost colorless, and Harry suddenly remembered the confrontation he'd had with the teen when he'd tried to escape. He remembered that thin throat trapped in his hands and the wild look of shock and fear and fury on those sharp features, and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "He's bad news. Stay away from him."

Before Harry could answer, Snape walked in through a side door, robes billowing menacingly behind him. "Ah, yes," the threatening man whispered. "Our resident celebrity is back at last."

Harry tensed, thinking Snape meant him, but realized quickly that Snape's attention was on Neville. Harry frowned in confusion.

"I hope you are prepared for this class. I will not be pandering to your melodramatics," Snape nearly hissed.

From what Harry could see of the reactions in the class – gleeful and amused Slytherins, resigned and resentful Gryffindors – this was not unexpected. Neville's body language didn't suggest the brunet was in distress, so Harry remained quiet and watchful.

"This semester we will be studying antidotes _extensively_," Snape continued, voice a little louder as he addressed the class as a whole. "I sincerely hope you put more effort into Potions study this year than you have the ones previous. It would be a shame if you didn't have a correctly brewed antidote when you most need it." Those dark black eyes stared straight at Harry for a long second before shifting to Neville, allowing a sinister smile to stretch across his features.

The implication was, of course, that one of them would be poisoned at some point in the semester, and Harry looked around to see if it was true or just a bluff. By the horrified looks on the Gryffindors' faces, Harry was pretty sure they didn't think Snape was bluffing. He swallowed hard. Maybe he should tell his brothers about this? They _had_ warned him to alert them immediately if Snape acted threatening in any way…

Harry listened as Snape briefly described the antidote they would be working on this week. It sounded difficult, but doable. Snape then spelled the directions onto the blackboard and told them to get to work. Hermione whispered that she'd get the ingredients and Harry prepared the cauldron. Throughout the class, Snape stalked the Gryffindor side of the room, intimidating the teens into making mistakes and grilling them on potion techniques. When a Gryffindor got answers wrong, points were taken left and right. When they got an answer right, Snape would accuse Hermione of telling them the answers. Slytherins, on the other hand, were rewarded for every correct answer and never punished for wrong or incomplete answers.

All of this was upsetting, but what surprised Harry the most was the fact that he seemed to be invisible in Snape's eyes. Harry was never once addressed by Snape. It was as if Hermione was working alone. When the class was finally over, the Slytherins were dismissed without having to clean up their stations.

"It's so that the Slytherins get a head start and fights don't break out in the halls," Hermione whispered.

Frowning, confused, Harry helped Hermione clean their cauldron and table without asking anything more.

"I told you. It's always like this," Hermione was saying as they left. They were the first ones done, but Hermione had insisted they leave instead of wait for the others. Apparently it was every man for himself when it came to Snape. "Snape completely favors his own House and hates Gryffindor with a passion; Neville especially gets bullied. He sits up front so no one else gets caught in the crossfire and the boys take turns partnering with him."

"Why…" Harry began to ask when they turned the corner and had to stop.

The boy Hermione had identified as Draco Malfoy stood in the center of the hallway with the two hulking blonds at his back. His arms were crossed and there was a completely unreadable expression on his face. Harry took a step closer to be in a more conversational range, but Hermione grabbed his arm tightly, keeping him still.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Hermione demanded with dangerous anger in her voice.

"Nothing that involves you, _Granger_," Draco answered, disgust clear on his face. His grey eyes shifted to Harry. "I want a word with Potter."

Harry could hear the rest of the Gryffindors coming up behind him and quickly twisted his arm from Hermione's painfully tight grip. "I'll be fine," he told her with an easy smile. "I have Herbology with the Slytherins next, anyway. That's probably what he wants."

Hermione stood there silently as Harry crossed the distance to Draco's side.

The blond shot him a wary, surprised glance before going with the flow. "Come along, Potter. We're in Greenhouse 3 with the Ravenclaws," he said haughtily, turning and leading Harry down the corridor. The large teens fell into step behind them, covering their backs, only instead of feeling protected, it made Harry's skin crawl.

Harry sighed and shot a look at Draco beside him. "You're Draco, right?"

Draco didn't answer and Harry sighed again, following silently. They took the stairs to the ground floor where Draco led him to an empty room with a few desks pushed up against the walls.

"You can go. I'll meet you outside," Draco ordered the two hulking Slytherins.

The blonds didn't say a word, merely turned and lumbered off.

Harry watched them go and followed Draco into the classroom. He pulled the door shut behind him, sensing Draco wanted privacy. He wasn't too worried about being alone with the blond. Harry was perfectly capable of defending himself, and no matter how messed up the school was, he was certain Dumbledore had to have alerts and wards in place to detect serious injuries and Dark magic. Besides, the whole point of coming to Hogwarts was to get Intel. Draco Malfoy was the son of a known Death Eater. He would be a good source of information if Harry could pull it off.

The blond had moved to the side, leaning against one of the abandoned desks. He watched Harry come over with narrowed grey eyes, taking in every detail from what Harry was wearing to how he walked to the expression on his face. Tired of the silence already, Harry decided he'd speak first.

"I wanted to apologize for attacking you," he said carefully.

"You seemed pretty freaked out," Draco allowed, but his stance didn't soften in the least.

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry fiddled with his braid nervously, but otherwise allowed himself no other signs of nerves. "So, you said you needed to talk to me."

"From the way you were looking at me in Potions, I thought _you_ had something to say to _me_," Draco countered.

Harry mentally sighed. He knew this tactic. Draco was trying to get him talking, see if Harry said anything interesting or gave anything away. Draco was probably caught off guard by how easily Harry had come with him and was suspicious. "I wanted to apologize," Harry repeated with a shrug. "I hope I didn't hurt you. It wasn't personal."

"What was up with that, Potter? You seemed desperate to get out. Like someone was keeping you here against your will."

Harry took a moment to study Draco's expression before answering. It looked concerned, but still wary. "I lived on the Colonies since I was eight. My family and I came down for vacation and I was kidnapped. We had no idea what was happening in the Wizarding World. It came as a surprise."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Dumbledore kidnapped you?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know who kidnapped me. All I know is that I was kidnapped and escaped, only to be Stunned while I was getting away. Next thing I knew, I woke up here. I panicked and attacked you before I realized I was somewhere safe."

Draco's face shifted into something sly. "I'll forgive you if you sit with me at lunch today after Herbology."

Harry shrugged again. "Is that allowed? Aren't we supposed to sit with our Houses?"

"It's allowed," Draco assured. He stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, taking the hand and shaking it a few times.

Draco gave a happy smile. "Come on. We'll be late for Herbology."

Harry followed the blond without protest, wondering about their surprisingly friendly conversation. Harry knew it was very likely Draco's father had ordered him to keep an eye on Harry, just as Harry had been told to keep an eye on the Death Eater kids. One thing was certain; his relationship with Draco wasn't going to be boring.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** …. So, how was that? Does Snape come across as darker than canon? How about Draco, is he too mature? Let me know what you think!

**A/N2:** How is the chapter length? Too short?


	35. Injustice

**Injustice**

Harry walked into Greenhouse 3 at Draco's side. The blond hadn't spoken since they'd left the classroom. Harry wasn't sure if this was normal or not, but he suspected that Draco was usually more talkative and assertive than he was currently acting. Intrigued, Harry moved with Draco toward a table where strange potted plants were arranged. Before he reached his destination, a hand gently clasped his shoulder, stopping his forward movement. He tensed at the touch.

"Harry! How was your first lesson? I hope it went well?"

Harry turned to the short, cheerful Professor Sprout with a fake smile. "It was interesting just as you said it would be," he answered politely, feeling increasing discomfort from the contact.

Sprout laughed and guided him to a separate table than the one Draco had chosen. "Let me introduce you to a few Ravenclaws. They are known for their good study habits. I'm confident they can assist you if you get lost."

Harry followed her placidly, but he wondered if he was being separated from the Slytherins on purpose. Surely, they would have been able to help him just as readily.

Sprout finally released his shoulder in order to clasp the shoulder of the Ravenclaw girl she wanted Harry to meet. The girl was Chinese, small and petite, her skin very fair and hair a silky black that was parted in the middle and hung down her back in a perfect sheet. Two dark blue barrettes were clasped on either side of her face at about eye level and kept her hair out of her eyes.

The professor smiled down at the girl, introducing her. "Harry, this is Su Li. She is very intuitive and skillful when working with plants. She is not as advanced in her study of Herbology as Neville, but I'm sure she will be a great help to you."

Harry kept his arms at his sides and bowed from the waist, saying, "Ni hao, wo de ming zi shi Potter Harry."

Su Li covered her surprise quickly, otherwise Harry could have considered her very rude. She copied his bow almost exactly, responding, "Ni hao, wo shi Li Su. Ni zenmeyang?"

Straightening, Harry answered with a smile. "Wo henhao, xiexie."

"Well!" Professor Sprout said in surprise. Her hands were clasped to her ample chest, her cheeks red with a blush of excitement. "I didn't know you spoke Chinese, Mr. Potter!"

"I speak a little. My oldest brother is Chinese," Harry told her. "He is also my honored Lao-shi."

"Teacher," Su translated with a smile.

"Well," Professor Sprout said again, her smile practically beaming. "I'm glad you two will be able to get along." Turning to the rest of the class, Sprout began her lesson. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. It's a pleasure to see all of you again. Today we are going to review the safety procedures that must be followed while in the greenhouses…"

Harry listened with half an ear. Mostly he was observing the interactions between the students. The Slytherins were more relaxed than he'd seen them in Potions or even the glimpses he'd seen in the Great Hall. Still, there was an air of isolation around them. There was no conversation crossing that invisible House line. They had interacted more with the Gryffindors than they were doing with the supposedly neutral Ravenclaws. Not even glances were shared between the two groups. Only Harry was looking directly at the Slytherins, and he was being studiously ignored by the whole lot.

The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, gave Harry open smiles and even offered some conversation. Harry remained polite to all of them. He especially felt comfortable with the reserved and proper Su Li. Her cultural background probably matched Wufei's to a certain degree and that familiarity was very comforting. He missed his brothers terribly already, but he did his best not to let it show.

Herbology was interesting, but it made Harry miss Wufei all the more. It had been Wufei who had helped Harry tend their small garden on the Colony, and he had also been the most interested of his brothers in Herbology. He often dropped in on Remus' lessons whenever the werewolf covered the subject back at Sirius' house over the long summer.

Feeling melancholy, Harry was the slowest to pack up when the class came to an end. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when he heard his name called softly. Harry lifted his head, blanking his face as he did, to see Su Li standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"Would you like to walk with me?" she asked, her eyes downturned politely.

Pulling his "Duo" face back on, Harry quickly smiled and offered her a quick bow. "It would be my pleasure."

Falling into place beside the girl, it took Harry a few seconds to get in synch with her pace. Su took small steps, her toes slightly inward. Her books were held to her chest, and she kept her head angled slightly downward. Together, they walked across the long yard between the greenhouses and the castle. The sky was perfectly blue with a few white clouds. A brisk breeze held the scents of the lake and forest surrounding the school, and it held a faint hint of the autumn chill to come. It was a gorgeous day, and Harry couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for the small, quiet girl.

As they reached the Great Hall, Su spoke before they parted. "If you are interested in practicing your Chinese, I meet with an older student of my House a couple times a week to converse in our native tongue."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Su gave a small bow and moved away from Harry toward her table. Most everyone was already seated. Harry reasoned that those coming from the greenhouses would arrive last, as they had further to travel. Plus, he and Su had not walked quickly. At the Hufflepuff table, Ernie and Hannah were waving him over, but Harry remembered his promise to eat with Draco. He shook his head at the energetic pair and waved them off before turning toward the table under the green and silver banner.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were the more reserved tables in the Great Hall. Harry was kind of glad he'd be eating there. He had a feeling the Slytherins weren't the type to randomly touch or grab onto him. They seemed to really appreciate personal space. However, his renewed good mood faltered as he crossed the room. Conversations stopped dead as he passed. From the corner of his eye, he could see eyes widen and mouths fall open. Harry's heart rate kicked up and he felt his body tense.

_Seriously, what's the big deal? _he wondered.

He wasn't dumb. A lot of the kids in Slytherin had ties to the Death Eaters, but that wasn't the same as being a Death Eater themselves. And Harry couldn't imagine that Death Eater parents would win any awards for kindness and loving demeanors. If anything, the school should reach out to these kids. They needed it more than any other House. Ostracizing, bullying, and openly hating these kids would only push them into a corner with nowhere else to go but the Dark. In a way, the other Houses were creating their own monsters.

Duo's words rang in his head from memory, his usually loud and playful voice derisive and cold. _When people create a monster, they don't get to be upset when it smashes a few buildings._

Harry knew how people saw his family. The Gundam pilots were feared; they were seen as monsters. Harry fully agreed with Duo on that score. The people had no right to fear what they had demanded exist in the first place. He knew Duo would not be amused with the situation in the school. Duo was incredibly protective of children, due to his own childhood and his secret work with Quatre. (Not that Harry was supposed to know anything about that.) And Duo wouldn't be the only one unimpressed. Wufei had raised Harry to stand up for Justice. This, the way the Slytherins were treated, it was extremely Unjust.

So forcing his smile even wider, Harry continued forward. Even knowing it was the right thing, it was hard to do. Hundreds of kids were staring at him. Their eyes seemed to have a physical weight. Harry's palms grew damp, his heart beat faster. It was extremely nerve wracking. Even the adults were frowning in disapproval from the Head Table. So it was a lot harder than Harry had expected to not flinch or drop his smile. After what seemed an eternity, he finally, _finally_, reached the Slytherin table and came to a stop at Draco's shoulder.

"Have a seat, Potter."

Draco spoke at a normal volume, but it sounded loud in the now quiet Hall. Harry almost flinched. "Thanks," he answered. Lifting his leg, he settled on the bench next to the platinum blond. Taking a deep breath, Harry switched the gears in his head. He filled his mind with everything Duo Maxwell, and when he let his breath back out, his grin was even wider than before. "So what's with them?" he asked cockily, thumb jabbing over his shoulder at the rest of the Hall.

The Fourth-year Slytherins didn't even look around, but the girl across from Draco gave Harry a cool, polite smile. "Don't mind them, Potter. How are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"It's great so far," Harry answered, a wide grin still in place. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The Colonies will always be home, but I really like it here." Bringing a hand up, he rubbed the back of his head, making his long braid jiggle. "What can I say? Hogwarts is magical!" He expected laughs at his lame joke, but the Slytherins only gave him tight smiles, as if they were humoring him. Harry dropped his arm and the grin to lean into Draco's space. He caught the blond's grey eyes and tilted his head toward the others. "Not the funny type, huh?"

Draco gave him a smirk. "Let's just say we Slytherins have our own brand of humor?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked curiously, sitting up straight once more.

"Let me introduce you," Draco offered. "Across from you are Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Next to Daphne is Blaise Zabini. On your other side are Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode, and last are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. There is one other in our year, Tracey Davis, but it is hard to get her out of the library."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with a welcoming smile.

"What's it like in the Heavens, Potter?" Blaise asked.

Harry tapped his bottom lip, looking upward as if in deep thought. "Well… It's smaller, more organized. On the planet, there are all these random patterns that are actually pretty confusing at first."

"Like what?" Greg asked, leaning far forward to see Harry.

Harry gave a shrug. "Like weather and wind and light patterns. I mean, we have a stable light source and no wind really. It's like being inside even when you're outside."

"That sounds hideous," Daphne said with a look of disgust.

Harry shrugged again and began to eat. "It's definitely different from here."

"I heard there are no wizards there," Pansy stated. "Is it true those in the Heavens have no magic at all?"

"I wouldn't say that," Harry denied. "In fact, I would argue that magic is more pervasive, just expressed differently."

"Like how?" This was asked by Draco, the blond looked honestly curious.

"Well, it isn't as obvious for sure," Harry told him. "But there are some people that live on the Colonies that are born with something extra. Extra strength or speed or intelligence that is beyond average humans. Some people never get sick or they have strange abilities, like being able to find lost things. Stuff like that."

"Sounds like a country of Squibs," Theo said coldly.

"What's wrong with Squibs?" Harry asked.

"They are born to Magic, but something is broken in them, and they are forever denied their heritage. It's sad," Daphne said softly. "To feel and see magic, to be born to a magical family, but to never harness that power for yourself…"

Harry looked around at the expressions of sadness and horror on their faces. "I guess I can get that. Especially since you were raised to practically worship magic, right?" He shrugged, wondering how much he was going to shock them with his next statement. "But, in my opinion, there are more important things than having magic."

Pansy's mouth gaped open, Vince dropped his fork which spilled food on his lap, and Blaise choked on his drink. The others, including Draco, sat frozen with surprise.

"Seriously," Harry insisted, looking at them all in turn the way Quatre had taught him. "Magic's awesome, and I really love being able to do cool stuff with it, but there are some things more important. And Squibs can still experience and have those more important things, like family and love and intelligence and ability. So, maybe it's not so sad, you know?"

The Slytherins stared at him as if he were an alien come down from outer space…. Which, from their point of view, he kind of was. Laughter shading his voice, he turned to Draco. "So why'd you want me to eat with you? Just to startle the masses?"

Draco flicked his hand dismissively and brought a spoon of soup to his lips before answering. "Shocking the ignorant isn't hard to do. No. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to see our House before your head was filled with too much nonsense."

"I see." Harry watched how the Slytherins began to talk quietly to each other, suddenly uninterested in him. He turned back to Draco and cocked his eyebrow. "Not much to see, really."

Draco held his eyes, a challenge sparkling in the silver depths. "Give us time."

Harry laughed. "All right. I will."

The rest of lunch passed peacefully enough. Eventually the other Houses and the teachers went back to their meals, only occasionally glancing over at Harry among the Slytherins. All except the Gryffindors. They just wouldn't give it up. They continued to stare with hot, hostile glares, hardly even eating, and Harry began to fear he was going to have a problem.

"Looks like I have Transfiguration next," Harry announced as people began to get up.

"Would you like me to guide you?" Draco offered, although Harry could tell he wasn't very enthusiastic. As Harry had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, he could understand that.

"Nah!" Harry hefted his bag "Ernie and Hannah are waiting for me."

With a final grin and wave, Harry turned and jogged across the Hall to the doors. Sure enough the two Hufflepuffs were waiting for him. Harry decided he would let them make the first move and pretended he didn't see their looks of concern. Keeping a clueless smile pasted on his face, he slowed, saying, "Thanks for waiting, guys!"

"No problem, Harry," Ernie offered softly, turning and leading the way toward class. "I'm just glad to see you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked, making his eyes behind his thin, silver frames wide and innocent.

Hannah shared a significant glance with her best friend before turning to Harry. "I don't know if anyone's told you, but…" Her voice sank into a whisper, her eyes afraid. "The Slytherins are dangerous, Harry. They support You-Know-Who."

"Especially for you; Boy-Who-Lived and all that," Ernie agreed, voice and expression solemn. "With that demand this summer… making you come here in exchange for Hogwarts' safety… It seems like they might be real interested in having you within reach. You should be more careful."

Harry felt strangely pleased by their concern. He'd never had that outside his family before. "Thanks, guys. Really. I appreciate you looking out for me, especially since you don't know me all that well yet, but…" He laughed and voluntarily slung his arms over their shoulders. He wondered if they had any idea what that meant for him. Probably not. "Listen, their families might be evil. Hell, they may even think they believe in the Dark Lord, but the truth is, they're just kids like us: full of crap and ignorant of reality. I'm betting they'd piss their pants if they came face to face with Evil. I can handle the Slytherins."

"If you're sure…" Hannah said with a weak smile.

"Just be careful," Ernie insisted.

"I will. Now let's hurry or we'll be…." Harry's voice trailed off as they turned the corner and came face-to-face with two Fourth-year Gryffindors.

"Potter…" the redhead growled. He had a dangerous glint in his eye, his expression dark.

"Ron…" Neville said warningly, putting a restraining hand on the taller boy's arm. "We just want to talk to him, right?"

"I am talking to him." Ron yanked away and took a menacing step toward Harry and his friends.

Harry smoothly pulled Ernie and Hannah behind him and took a step forward to meet he redhead halfway. They came to a stop mere inches from each other. Harry had to look up at the taller teen, but that didn't intimidate him any. He was used to that, spending most of his time in the company of adults.

"What's the big idea, Potter?" Ron asked lowly.

"You have a problem?" Harry asked softly, not willing to escalate the fight but not willing to back down either.

"What are you doing eating with those slimy snakes?" Ron snarled, his face going red. His eyes practically burned with hate. "Don't you know they work for You-Know-Who?"

"Look, I'm new here…" Harry began, only to be cut off.

"And I'm warning you. Stay away from the Slytherins," Ron threatened. "They're evil. You hang out with them and you're practically admitting to being evil yourself!"

"Ron!" Neville got between them. He pushed gently on their chests, his face pale and breath coming faster than normal. "Stop it. Harry didn't know, okay. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course he's not evil!"

Harry flashed Neville a disappointed look. He had thought the brunet was more enlightened than that. Neville caught the look and his eyes went wide in surprise, his voice falling silent.

Harry shook his head and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "I don't know why you're so worked up about where I ate lunch, but I am capable of judging the wrong sort of person for myself. That said, I ask that you stay out of my business. Until I see the Slytherins commit evil with my own eyes, and I do mean if _**they**_ commit the evil themselves and not just their families, then I have the right to treat them just as I would any other person." Harry pushed passed the two gob-smacked Gryffindors. "Come on, Ernie, Hannah. We're late."

Ron's face was now purple with rage. "ONLY EVIL MAKES FRIENDS WITH EVIL! I'LL BE WATCHING, POTTER!" he screamed after them.

"What's his problem?" Harry snarled as he followed Ernie and Hannah, letting them take the lead once more.

"His younger sister, Ginny," Hannah answered softly. Her small pale hands tugged fitfully at the ends of her golden pigtails. "She was murdered a year and a half ago. It was during the fight that Neville got so hurt. He missed last year completely, and you can tell he's still not fully healed. She was only a First-year when it happened."

Ernie took a deep breath and looked over at Harry, his eyes dark and solemn. "It was You-Know-Who. He was after a basilisk that he'd left locked up in the school inside Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, and Ginny got mixed up in it somehow. Ron… and the rest of us really... We're pretty sure the Slytherins - Malfoy, especially - were behind it. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have been feuding for decades. That's why Malfoy chose Ginny."

"Ron's not been the same since," Hannah added. "He's been in detention a load of times for attacking the Slytherins and getting into fights."

Harry came to a stop and looked at them seriously. "Does he have proof? Was it investigated?"

Ernie and Hannah shared a glance before Ernie answered, "The Ministry ruled that Ginny brought a cursed book with her to school that somehow opened her up to the Dark's influence. That it controlled her and made her open the Chamber and eventually lured her to her death. Dumbledore and Longbottom said that the basilisk was controlled by You-Know-Who and that He was back. The Minister insisted Longbottom was just traumatized and confused."

Hannah nodded. "The Minister felt it could just as easily have been some minor agent of Darkness, like an old Death Eater acting on their own. And since the cursed book came from outside the school, no Slytherins were investigated. It wasn't until several months later that You-Know-Who made his first appearance with the reunited Death Eaters and attacked Diagon Alley. The Minister had to acknowledge that Dumbledore had been right about the Chamber incident being the catalyst for You-Know-Who's return, but the Minister continued to insist that the guilty party was outside Hogwarts and the case was officially closed."

Harry nodded sharply. "Well there you go. Like I told Ron, I'm withholding judgment until there is clear evidence they did something wrong." He flung his arm up to point his thumb at his chest in a sharp gesture. "I'm not going to be the type of person who persecutes people because of rumor when they could be innocent. To me, _that's_ evil. Might as well sign up for the Dark side yourself if you're going to do that!"

Hannah and Ernie stood wide-eyed at this pronouncement.

Harry spun on his heels and flung open the door to the Transfiguration classroom. It took all his strength to blank his face, erasing the annoyed scowl that had creased his features since the encounter.

Professor McGonagall stopped in mid-sentence as the three shuffled in. "Good of you to join us." Her sharp gaze landed on Ernie and Hannah. "I can understand Mr. Potter having difficulty finding my classroom on time, but I am surprised that you two had the same difficulty after three years of attending my class."

"Sorry, Professor," Hannah offered, her face red with embarrassment.

"Don't let it happen again," McGonagall said sternly, looking over the tops of her small, square glasses.

"Yes, ma'am," the three of them chorused.

Harry barely paid attention to her lesson. First, he was still pissed off. Second, he really hated Transfigruation. Last, it was the last class of the day. As soon as they were dismissed, Harry quickly made his way toward the dorms. It wasn't hard to escape. The Hufflepuffs gave him a large circle of space, while they converging on the Hannah and Ernie instead. He suspected the blondes were going to be interrogated, but Harry didn't think they needed saving. They were better equipped to deal with the other Hufflepuffs than Harry was right now.

Finally alone and settled behind his warded bed curtains, Harry pulled his magic mirror from under his pillow and called for Heero. The glass fogged and Harry waited for a long minute before Duo's face came into view. "Harry-chan!" Duo's elfin features were stretched into a wide smile. "How's our littlest brother?"

Harry took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. The long pause alerted Duo to Harry's tension and his smile disappeared. His violet eyes stared unblinking and alert, waiting as patiently for Harry to speak. "Well first," Harry began. "Something's up with Snape. I was practically invisible to him."

Duo's grin came back, this time with a sinister edge.

Harry frowned. "What'd you do, Duo?"

"Weeeelllll..." Duo drew out. "I may have had a _talk_ with him. Quatre took an emotional profile of him with his empathy and concluded that Snape is a _tad_ obsessive. I just warned him off and shifted his obsession from you to us. You should barely register as long as you keep a low profile around him. Don't worry about it too much."

Harry gave a wry smile, knowing his brother had done more than speak to the vicious man. "Duly noted." He took another deep breath before continuing. "There's this thing with the Slytherins going on here."

He described how the other three Houses seemed to reject or outright bullied the entirety of Slytherin House, even the First and Second Years who were only eleven and twelve years old, and how even the teachers seemed to get in on it. He explained about how he had accepted Draco Malfoy's lunch invitation - adding that Draco was the boy Harry had attacked in his failed escape attempt. Harry concluded with his confrontation with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"So I'm not sure what to do here. Acting neutral toward Slytherin House is taken as being pro-Death Eaters somehow by those in the Light extremist group. By continuing with the Slytherins, I could exclude myself from this Light group, even mark myself their enemy."

Duo shrugged. "Sucks, but that's what has to happen. We've got tabs on the Light side through Quatre. Sirius is in with the Death Eaters, but he's not too high up. It's more important for you to be at least marginally accepted by the Dark element than to have an in with the Light." A grin began to bloom once more across the perpetual joker's face. "Besides, Wufei would have a stroke if he heard you were supporting such Injustice, even for an undercover mission."

Harry giggled. "That's true."

Duo winked, grinning full-force. "Then keep doing what you're doing. Now... Tell me again what those snobs looked like when you said being a Squib wasn't so bad!"

Harry grinned and did so. He could always trust Duo to make him feel one hundred percent better after a stressful day. It was totally worth skipping dinner and the stares he was certain he'd receive to talk to his brother. He just hoped his other brothers were okay. It hadn't escaped his notice that Heero hadn't answered the mirror call when he was supposed to be the primary carrier of the magical communication device.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: How do you like Su Li? If you could choose how the interaction with Cho Chang unfolds, what would the scene look like?**


	36. Defense

Defense

"Mr. Potter. Please stay behind."

Harry looked up from packing away his Defense books. He took in the sweet smile on the woman's toad-like face with a mental grimace. Harry was perfectly aware this woman was a Ministry tool, and he really did not want to get tangled up in whatever she was planning.

"I really have to go. We're going to have a study group over lunch, and..." Harry lied with quick ease, his smile returning in attempt to charm his way out of the situation.

"It should only take but a moment," Umbridge countered, her sweet smile getting impossibly sweeter as she batted her long lashes at him.

Harry reluctantly turned to Su Li, Hannah, and Ernie who waited patiently at the door. "I guess I'll catch you guys later, then."

They nodded and left him behind without much protest. They didn't know Harry very well, after all, and had no real reason to stay.

Umbridge tittered like a pleased school girl. "Come this way, Mr. Potter. I believe we will be more comfortable during our little talk in my office."

Harry took a deep breath and followed the woman across the classroom that looked much bigger now that it was empty. They went up some stairs in the front corner of the room and into the office beyond. It was as hideous as Umbridge's horrible pink robes. The walls were white and the chairs were fluffy and pink. The desk was covered in lace doilies, a delicate tea set, and neatly stacked files. Worse, the walls were nearly covered with little plates and pictures that had moving, mewling kittens. One or two would have been weird, but the dozens of cute fluffy faces staring down at him became down right scary.

"Um," he said, just to say something over the discordant sounds of the cats.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter," Umbridge suggest with another disturbing giggle. "I'm very interested to hear how you are adjusting to living at Hogwarts. It must be quite different from what you are used to." The heavyset witch settled behind her desk and, with two flicks of her wand, had steam rising from the china tea pot. She gracefully poured herself and Harry a cup.

Harry, of course, did not plan to drink any of it. "Uh, I'm doing alright. It's all still pretty new," he offered, not sure what it was the woman wanted.

"The Ministry was quite disturbed when we lost track of you, Mr. Potter..."

"You mean, the night Voldemort killed my parents?" Harry asked innocently, blinking his wide, green eyes.

Umbridge smiled and sipped her tea, but the tension in her hands and face revealed Harry had scored a point. "Yes. That night." She cleared her throat and set her cup down on a perfect little saucer. "You see, Harry, now that you are back in the Wizarding World, we want to make sure you are well taken care of."

Harry understood exactly where this was going, and he wasn't going to play that game. "Thank you for your concern. If that's all..." He stood with a little bow and scooped up his bag.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge was on her feet, hands planted on her ornate wooden desk. "Please understand that the Ministry has a responsibility to the citizens. We are merely concerned. Your steadfast evasions only increase that concern."

Harry sighed and turned back to face her. He kept his back straight and his expression as haughty as Quatre's when he was forced to face the stupidity of others. "Madam, I am an intelligent being. It doesn't take much insight to know that the you and the Ministry would never be satisfied with the answers I could give you about my guardians. So I don't plan on wasting my time answering them."

With that, he turned and took two long strides toward the door. He was almost to freedom when her spell hit him in the back. As Harry crumpled to his knees, his bag spilling to the floor, and his arms coming to wrap tightly around his stomach, he had a moment to cringe at the look he knew Heero would give him when Harry recounted this meeting. Harry just hadn't thought the woman would go so far so soon. Certainly, there would be hell to pay for her attacking him.

"I tried to do this the easy way, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said sweetly behind him.

Harry grit his teeth and curled further around his stomach. It was like butterflies times a million. Something almost intangible banging and writhing, trying to get out.

"That's the Truth, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said sweetly, her blue eyes twinkling madly. "You know so many things and all of them want to come out at once. I hear it can be quite uncomfortable." She tisked and crouched down, reaching to sooth back his bangs.

Harry yanked away as much as he could, gasping as the sharp movement jarred the thrashing spiders in his stomach.

Umbridge's sweet facade fell and a cold look overcame her features. "I'm going to ask you questions, Mr. Potter. You are going to tell me what I want to know, and with every answer you give, the sensation will decrease." She pulled a parchment and quill out of her robes and set them on the floor to record his answers. "Where were you before you returned to the Wizarding world?"

"The colonies. Most recently L3," Harry gasped, trying to keep his eyes from watering. He would just die if Umbridge thought she had made him cry.

"Were you raised by the Muggle military?" Umbridge asked with a toothy smile.

Harry glared at her poisonously. "No."

"Do you have an aqueduct and healthy family?"

"Yes," Harry gasped as the spiders became snakes that rolled and coiled painfully.

Umbridge tapped her mouth, expression thoughtful. "How can you say that, Mr. Potter? You are an orphan. And the only two people on the registry are males, either brothers or friends. How can they be adequate parents for a teenager of your stature and importance?"

"Because they give me everything I need," Harry spat furiously. "You don't even know them!"

"But you need healthy role models in your life, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said with a giggle. "For example, a mother. Can you say you have one of those?"

Harry cringed as the spell pulled the answer from deep inside him. "Yes. Trowa."

The horrible woman looked surprised. "Trowa?" She repeated the strange name. "She wasn't listed as your guardian with the Ministry." Her eyes narrowed. "Did you file your guardians under false names? That's illegal!" Umbridge tittered, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "We'll just have to start from the beginning, won't we? Who is your father, Mr. Potter? "

"Heero," Harry was forced to answer and shifted on his knees. The spell was becoming less and less overwhelming with every answer he gave, and he wanted to bolt as soon as he could get his feet under him.

"And this Duo? Who is he?" she demanded, obviously aware that Harry was close to being free.

"Brother," Harry hissed, eyes on the door, willing his body to uncurl and move. He managed to get half-upright and push up on his heels.

"Tell me everyone in your immediate family and their equivalent familial role that you associate them with!" Umbridge yelled.

"Heero is my father, Trowa is my mother. Duo is my big brother, and Quatre is my big sister. Wufei is my mentor, my grandfather!"

Shocked and mortified by his answers, Harry pushed up onto his feet and flung himself at the door. He left his bag and practically fell down the stairs into the Defense classroom below. He was drenched with sweat, panting like a dog, and shaking with emotion. He had to hide. Get away from everyone. Go somewhere quiet where he could think clearly again and understand what had just happened to him.

Fortunately, everyone was still at lunch. He made his way as quickly as possible toward the Great Hall, but instead of going in, he turned toward the grounds. He made for the lake, ran around it's border, and pushed through several feet of underbrush until he found a small clearing in the forest.

Harry fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, staring blindly up at the canopy above him. "What..." he gasped, struggling to breathe, "the hell... was that?" Did he really think of Trowa as his mother? Harry flung his hands over his face, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. God! He was so screwed up! What would his brothers think when they heard he associated them with such roles? Quatre and Trowa were not girly in the slightest! What was wrong with him? And Wufei! How could he act as a grandfather? He may be the oldest of his brothers, but he wasn't even twenty-five yet!

As his heart began to slow and his breathing became easier, Harry became aware that time was passing. His brothers would be furious if he waited much longer to contact them and tell them what happened. No matter how unsettled he was, he knew better than to stay silent.

"Heero," he said firmly, holding the mirror up to his face, not bothering to sit up or move.

Almost instantly, his brother's cobalt blue eyes came into focus, staring down at him. Heero was outside, it looked like. The cloudy sky and the edge of a brick building could just be seen around his older brother's messy chocolate hair. He and Duo weren't running a scam, however, because Heero wasn't wearing a disguise.

"Report," Heero demanded, eyes focused and intent on Harry. He already knew something was wrong if Harry was calling in the middle of the day.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. "Umbridge held me after class and took me to her office to question me in private. When I tried to leave, she attacked me with some kind of Truth Spell. She interrogated me about where I was before coming to the Wizarding World, and if I had an adequate family. She was trying to find evidence my guardians were unfit so that the Ministry could step in."

Heero was already moving. The background behind him shifting quickly, but Heero's face remained centered as he held the mirror with a perfectly steady hand. "Location."

Harry flushed. "A few meters into the Forbidden Forest. By the lake."

Heero's gaze became impossibly sharper. "Status?" For Harry to have run so far, he must have been either mentally or physically distressed.

Harry let his eyes fall closed. "The spell was very uncomfortable. It felt like there were snakes and spiders thrashing around in my stomach, but it didn't exactly hurt. And, well, the information Umbridge received... surprised me." There was a pause as Harry struggled to come clean. Heero did not interrupt. He waited patiently.

Finally, Harry cracked open his eyes behind his silver-framed glasses and met his brother's waiting stare. "She asked me to detail my family unit by naming the family position I associate you with. To prove I didn't have a healthy family, I guess. That not all the family roles were filled." Harry squirmed some more before spitting it out. "I told her I think of you as a father and Trowa as a mother. Duo as my older brother and Quatre as an older sister. And Wufei as a mentor and grandfather." Nervous and stressed, Harry waited for Heero's reaction.

Heero's head cocked thoughtfully before nodding once. "I see no reason to find this upsetting. We are your family, Harry. Of course we fill family roles. Trowa and Quatre are more sensitive and nurturing, while Duo and I are more protective and aggressive. It makes sense you would unconsciously assign them the more maternal roles in our family unit." Heero's gaze softened. "Trowa will be very happy to hear you see him as a mother."

Harry's eyes widened with utter shock. "But..."

"You are not a freak." Heero said this with quiet intensity. Enough that Harry's mouth shut and two spots of color rose in his cheeks. Heero stared, unblinking, as if he were trying to brand his words into Harry's mind. "You are not a freak, Harry."

Tears unreasonably rising in his eyes, Harry nodded, throat too tight to speak.

Heero mercifully moved the conversation along. "It is evident that you are not safe at this school. One of us will have to be on the school grounds at all times. Stay where you are. I will return with you to the school."

Harry nodded again. The mirror went dark, and he let his hand fall to the soft dirt beside him. It was peaceful here under the canopy, the wind whistling through the branches of the ancient trees. The colonies had parks, of course, but it wasn't like this. Nature on Earth was richer, more vibrant. There was a subtle energy running through everything around him. It was hard to put it in words. As much as he hated the war and politics of Earth and the way Earth people were so careless and wasteful, there was something about Earth that settled deep in his bones and whispered, _Home_.

"Harry."

Harry bolted upright and grinned as he immediately toppled over again as Duo tackled him with a hug.

"Harry-chan! Are they being mean to you?" Duo cooed obnoxiously in his ear. "Don't worry! Your sexy, big brother is here to save you!"

Heero pulled his lover to his feet and off Harry. "Let him breathe."

Duo laughed wildly, pulling Harry to his feet and ruffling the thick dark bangs hanging over Harry's brow. "If I'm your brother and Heero is your father, does that make him my father, too?" Duo shot Heero a heated, wicked gaze. "I could call you Daddy if you'd like, Heero."

Harry grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust, while Heero calmly smacked Duo hard on the side of his head. "That is inappropriate."

Duo snickered and rubbed his sore ear. "I was just kidding, Hee-chan. I don't have a daddy kink."

"Thank the cosmos," Heero said seriously and turned his attention to Harry. The teen was disheveled, his robes wrinkled and dirty. His braid had twigs and leaves caught in it, and a few strands had come loose from the weave. He looked tired, too. Gently, Heero pulled Harry in toward his side, leaving his arm draped across the teen's slender shoulders. "Come, Harry. Let's return you to school."

Harry looked up at him with deep, emerald eyes. "Are you staying?"

"Nope." Duo popped the 'p' loudly and flashed a toothy grin. "I'll be hanging about for a while. Heero's got some work to do with Wufei, and we're trying to keep Quatre and Trowa unconnected to you for as long as possible. We don't want the Deadly Munchers to link you with the attack on the Eiffel Tower. Quatre made Lucius think the Order was after Sirius, after all."

Harry ducked his head and leaned more of his weight against Heero as they began to make their way back to the sprawling castle. "Sorry, Duo. I know you want to watch Heero's back."

Duo spun around to walk backward, slightly ahead of Heero and Harry. His long braid lashed back and forth like a cat's tail. His hands linked behind his head, he grinned with happy delight. "Are you kidding, Harry-chan!? A huge magical castle, secret passageways, tiny little witches and wizards running about, magical creatures, and evil to conquer! I'm in heaven! This is way better than stalking my boyfriend while he gets to have all the fun." Duo winked a large violet-colored eye. "Besides, it's always so much fun hanging out with my baby brother."

"Duo," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

Duo's grin widened. "Nope," he said happily, popping his 'p' again.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. If it was a joking matter to Duo, and Heero wasn't shutting his idiot partner up, then it really wasn't a big deal that he thought of them in such weird ways. Feeling light, Harry realized that Umbridge had no idea what she had started by attacking him. Duo was going to eat her alive!

**xXx**

Albus gave his best twinkling smile as he addressed the Great Hall full of students. Rumors had spread fast around the disappearance of Harry Potter. The teen had missed lunch, but that hadn't been cause for concern due to the fact that the 4th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had reported that Professor Umbridge had asked Harry to stay for a conference. Albus had been uneasy hearing this, but he had thought, much like Harry had, that it was too soon for the Ministry to act. And, as he had been many times when it came to Harry, he'd been wrong.

As soon as it was reported that Harry had not shown up for History of Magic after lunch, he'd known something terrible had happened. Fortunately, the consequences weren't as terrible as they could have been, with Harry removed from the school by his wrathful guardians. In fact, Albus was actually pleased with the outcome.

"Good evening students!" He lifted his arms as if to embrace them all. "I am happy to announce that we have two additions to our staff. Please welcome Assistant Professor Duo Maxwell and Assistant Professor Heero Yuy." Smiling, he turned and gestured to the young men now sitting at the end of the staff table.

Duo waved cheekily, smiling an easy, friendly smile. Heero sat next to him perfectly still, face blank, his stare eerie. Dumbledore couldn't help noticing that Harry sat with his fellow Hufflepuffs with a truly happy smile on his face as he looked up at the men who had saved and raised him, and Dumbledore's smile widened. Guilt and regret eased in his heart seeing Harry so at ease. 

Continuing before the children could begin to talk, Albus informed them, "They have graciously agreed to take turns helping Professor Burbage with the Muggle Studies classes this year. They are Squibs, so please treat them with respect and offer your assistance when needed." Still smiling, he clapped his hands. "Now, let's eat!"

An obnoxious cough sounded next to him. He ignored the vile woman, inordinately pleased that he wouldn't have to deal with her much longer. He kept his attention on the loud and gossiping students as they began to fill their dinner plates.

"Ahem!" Umbridge cleared her throat with more force. "Headmaster."

Albus turned to look at her and whatever was in his gaze made her pause before voicing whatever complaint she had. Just then the Great Hall doors opened and a squad of four Aurors marched stately into the Hall. Dumbledore pressed his hands into the table and stood. The children fell silent as the intimidating soldiers passed. A quick glance toward Harry showed the boy sitting with his head held high, his expression calm. Good.

"Aurors," Albus greeted with respect.

"Sorry to disturb you," the Lead Auror spoke. "Unfortunately, we have been alerted to illegal actions toward a student occurring here."

Albus nodded. "Thank you for coming so swiftly."

The squad turned as one, two coming around the table to put hands on Umbridge. "Dolores Umbridge, you are under arrest for attacking and detaining a minor child and casting at said child without acquiring guardian permission."

Umbridge was beet red by this point. "I will have your jobs for this!" she shrieked as they firmly marched her out of the Hall. "I am an Undersecretary to the Minister himself! I was merely doing my job! Unhand me this instant!"

The door slammed shut and all eyes turned toward Harry. However, as the boy's cheeks warmed under the scrutiny, Heero Yuy stood up. The young man didn't say a word. He hadn't made a sound. Nonetheless, every single eye in the room shifted to stare at him. Albus was impressed and a little concerned at the sheer amount of presence the man possessed.

"Let me confirm some information. Mr. Maxwell and I are Harry Potter's guardians," Yuy said in a monotone that carried to every corner of the room. "We did alert the Ministry to Dolores Umbridge's illegal action. If anyone else has business with Harry, one of us will now be on the premises at all times." Cobalt blue eyes burned over the children and even raked the staff table. "In the future, I suggest you come to me or Mr. Maxwell before approaching our charge."

Albus cleared his throat as the young soldier returned to his seat. "Let's eat everyone. Our beds call."

Watching out of the corner of his eye, Albus noticed Maxwell, leaning his chair back precariously on its back legs, whisper something in Yuy's ear. Yuy nodded and began to efficiently eat. Maxwell laughed and let his chair fall onto all fours. He turned to Burbage on his other side and struck up an easy conversation with the woman. Meanwhile, the children were whispering and talking furiously, hardly any food being consumed.

"I hope you know what you are allowing into the school," Severus said in such a cold voice that Albus turned to him in concern.

"We must learn to work with them, Severus," Albus insisted. "If you cannot, I ask you to keep your distance."

Severus gave him such a disgusted look that Albus felt anger stir. Before he could take Severus to task for his disrespect, the man stood and stormed from Hall, using the side entrance so as not to attract too much attention. Minerva lifted an eyebrow in question. Albus could only sigh tiredly in answer.

**Chapter end.**


End file.
